Facebook a lo Inazuma
by Belu-Saku
Summary: ¿Cómo serían los estados y comentarios de los personajes de Inazuma en Facebook? entren y descubranlo... 38 cap: Arata saliendo con alguien? Usando argumentos? Cuál es la verdad? y mucho más en los siguientes
1. Luca suicidándose?

Hello! sí... aquí estoy yo, again, subiendo uno de mis fics... y no se preocupen que estoy siguiendo los otros, sólo que éste se me ocurrió una vez y decidí plasmearlo...

**¿De qué va esto?:** Bueno haber, el que va en negrita es el estado, y el resto los comentarios. Empecé por Luca porque se me dio la gana xD y porque es el personaje que más me dará con que jugar en el fic desvariante que estoy haciendo, y ya veran porqué...

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Luca: **"_Sto per morire, e se io muoio... io mi ammazzo, addio mondo crudele e tutti coloro che lo conoscevano. Vi amo tutti." _**(1)

_.A Marco Maseratti le gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "No, Luca no puedes morir… si mueres ¿quién probará mi comida~?"

-Daniele Sanctis: "De acuerdo con Marco… aunque yo me ofrezco a comer tu comida si Luca muere~"

_.A Marco Maseratti y a Dante Diavolo les gusta esto._

-Dante Diavolo: "Yo también me ofrezco a comer tu comida, Marco. Y Luca si mueres ¿quién me ayudará a fastidiar Anton?"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Dante Diavolo y a Daniele Sanctis les gusta esto._

-Anton Gattuso: "Maldito Dante… pero bueno… Luca no puedes suicidarte que aún eres joven y tienes que probar muchas cosas"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Daniele Sanctis y Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Gigi Blasi: "Eso ha sonado fatal, Anton. Pobre Luca, ahora se sentirá peor al saber que si muere, Marco le reemplazará"

_.A Marco Maseratti y a Anton Gattuso les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Es verdad, pobre Luca… yo no te reemplazaré nunca…"

_.A Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Marco… desde que he empezado a leer esto… no paro de ver que te gusta todo… ¡Hasta el estado!"

_.A Marco Maseratti le gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Es que he decidido poner un _me gusta_ a todo lo que leía~"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Marco idiota. Muérete tú y déjanos a Luca"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Sé que aún estás enfadado por lo de ayer~ Luca, quédate con nosotros~ que aún tenemos que hacer muchas cosas juntos…"

_.A Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa y a Giuseppe Cannavaro les gusta esto._

-Enrico Olivier: "+1 a Marco y… ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos ayer?"

_.A Marco Maseratti le gusta esto._

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Marco muérete… y deja de poner los me gusta… y no paso nada, Enrico."

_.A Marco Maseratti le gusta esto._

-Alessandro Rossa: "Muy buena esa, Marco… y yo también quiero saber que ha pasado entre ustedes dos y sobretodo ¿Por qué quiere morirse Luca?"

_.A Marco Maseratti y a Enrico Olivier les gusta esto._

-Gianluca Zanardi: "De verdad… ¿no te cansarás de ponerlo verdad? Y no paso nada…"

_.A Marco Maseratti y a Enrico Olivier les gusta esto._

-Gianluca Zanardi: "¡Ya está bien, Marco!"

_.A Marco Maseratti y a Enrico Olivier les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Oh vamos~ con lo divertido que es… y no te enfades, cielo~"

_.A Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Giuseppe Cannavaro: "Huy… aquí hay tensión~ y ¿Alguien ya sabe si nuestro Luca sigue vivo?"

_.A Marco Maseratti y a Enrico Olivier les gusta esto._

-Angelo Cabrini: "¡NO, LUCA, _AMORE MIO_, NO PUEDES MORIR! No, _per favore~ ¡Io ti amo!_ Sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Daniele Sanctis, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Anton Gattuso, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Q-q-qué? A-A-Angelo… tú… ¿por qué? ¡No!"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Angelo Cabrini: "Luca~ no me dejes, _amore mio_…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Daniele Sanctis, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Anton Gattuso, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Gianluca Zanardi: "¡Ya está bien, Marco! Y no sabía que entre Angelo y Luca había algo… ¡Y no me llames cielo, Maseratti!"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Creo que nadie sabía que entre ellos dos había algo… oh vamos, amor~"

_.A Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "No, no, no, no, no y ¡NO! No hay nada entre ellos ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? No puede haber nada entre ellos…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Dante Diavolo, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Enrico Olivier y a Alessandro Rossa les gusta esto._

-Gigi Blasi: "Es mi imaginación o… ¿Fidio, no estarás celoso verdad?"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Dante Diavolo, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Enrico Olivier y a Alessandro Rossa les gusta esto._

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Marco de verdad… un me gusta más y ya verás… ¡Y no me llames amor tampoco! Y sí, aquí parece que se ha creado un triángulo amoroso"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Dante Diavolo, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Enrico Olivier y a Alessandro Rossa les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Vamos, ayer no te quejabas cuando te llamaba amor o cielo, Gianluca… y yo creo que esto más que un trío es un cuarteto…"

_.A Daniele Sanctis, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Anton Gattuso, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Raffaele Generani: "Bueno yo me acabo de conectar y he visto esto y sólo diré 5 cosas… 1) Luca no puedes morir que sino ¿Quién verá conmigo todas esas series estúpidas que vemos por perder el tiempo?... 2) Exijo saber que sucedió ayer entre Marco y Gianluca… 3) Marco tiene razón, esto es un cuarteto, no nos olvidemos del Capitán… 4) Fidio, no sabía que te gustaba Angelo y 5) Yo apoyaré a Marco y pondré un me gusta en todos los comentarios siguientes…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Daniele Sanctis, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Anton Gattuso, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "N-no me gusta Angelo… es sólo que…"

_.A Marco Maseratti y a Raffaele Generani les gusta esto._

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Ya les he dicho que no paso nada… y ayer fue diferente Marco… y ya les vale con poner los me gusta… y Fidio, es sólo que ¿qué?"

_.A Marco Maseratti y a Raffaele Generani les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Vale Gianluca, olvidemos lo que paso y listo _¿Felice?_ Me gusta que me apoyes Raffaele y Fidio es sólo ¿qué?"

_.A Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "No nada, no importa… ¿Alguien ha hablado con Luca para ver por qué quiere morirse?"

_.A Marco Maseratti y a Raffaele Generani les gusta esto._

-Raffaele Generani: "Oh sí, me gusta cómo intentas hacernos cambiar de conversación, igual estaba hablando recién con el Capitán y me dijo que ahora iba a su casa a ver que le sucedía. Sí, te apoyaré Marco y de verdad me gustaría saber que paso entre ustedes…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Dante Diavolo y a Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

- Dylan Keith: "_Oh my god!_ He tenido que usar el traductor de google para entender de lo que estaban hablando y sólo diré 2 cosas: 1) El italiano es un idioma raro, aunque ustedes se han montado aquí una historia digna de novela… y 2) Quiero saber que le paso a Luca, que me caía bien, mi vida no sería lo mismo sin ti…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Angelo Cabrini, Giuseppe Cannavaro y a Raffaele Generani les gusta esto._

-Angelo Cabrini: "Dylan ¿Verdad qué nuestras vidas no serían lo mismo sin Luca? Jo… quiero que el Capitán hablé ya con Luca y nos diga que paso… Por cierto, me fui a merendar así que no se la que se montó mientras no estaba ¿algo importante?"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

- Dylan Keith: "+1 a Angelo, mi vida cambiaría completamente… pues hablaron de algo de un cuarteto, y por lo que parece entre Gianluca y Marco hay tensión, y algo de Fidio, pero es que el traductor esa parte me la tradujo fatal y como no estuviesen hablando de un perro, el traductor me dijo cualquier cosa…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Angelo Cabrini les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Me gusta ese traductor… debería utilizarlo. Y no es mi culpa, es que Gianluca es así…"

_.A Dylan Keith, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Angelo Cabrini les gusta esto._

-Mark Kruger: "_Dylan!_ ¿C-cómo que tu vida no sería lo mismo sin Luca? ¿Y qué hay de mi?"

_.A Dylan Keith, Marco Maseratti, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Angelo Cabrini les gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "_Come on, Mark… __Are you jealous?_ Es que quiero muchísimo a Luca, es tan genial~"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Angelo Cabrini les gusta esto._

-Angelo Cabrini: "Luca es realmente genial, y guapo…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Mark Kruger: "¿Qué le ven a Luca, que todos le quieren?"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "+1 a Mark, es injusto, Angelo ¿Por qué Luca? O sea, hay más gente en Italia…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Mark Kruger les gusta esto._

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Haber… Dylan, Mark te tiene unas ganas increíbles, así que deja de ignorarle y quítate la ropa que de seguro le pone… y Angelo, Fidio ya te ha violado mentalmente más veces de las que te puedes imaginar. Y, chicos, Luca tiene una relación con el Capitán, así que olvídense de él."

_.A Marco Maseratti, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "¿Qué Mark y Fidio se cayeron en un hueco? Oh my god… pobres…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Dylan, tendrías que cambiar de traductor, que ese dice lo que se le da la gana. Y vamos Gianluca, no crees tú también tensión, que no es su culpa que tu estés enfadado"

_.A Angelo Cabrini, Fidio Aldena, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Gianluca Zanardi: "No estoy enfadado con ellos, sino contigo Marco ¿Cómo esperas qué me olvide de lo que paso ayer? O sea que ¿no significó nada para ti?"

_.A Angelo Cabrini, Fidio Aldena, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Mark Kruger: "_Great…_ Dylan ha cambiado de traductor y ya sabe lo que has dicho Gianluca… ahora me ha cerrado la puerta en la cara y estoy como un idiota intentando hacer que salga de la habitación en la que se encerró… y Marco ¿Es que no ves que Gianluca tiene unas ganas de hacerlo contigo increíbles? Y le fastidia que ahora estés en casa de Giorgio"

_.A Angelo Cabrini, Fidio Aldena, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

.Angelo Cabrini: "Fidio… lo que dijo Gianluca ¿es verdad?"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Hide Nakata: "Chicos, es increíble la novela que se han hecho aquí pero bueno… estoy con Luca y me dijo que todo fue un mal entendido. La verdad es que ayer fue al médico y éste le dijo que tenía el colesterol alto así que tenía que hacer dieta y comer menos. Y claro, Luca es un exagerado y la comida es sagrada. Pero hoy ha vuelto a ir y le han dicho que se equivocaron, que estaba perfecto así que problema resuelto. No se suicidará, está bien, Mark espero que Dylan deje de ignorarte, Angelo eres muy inocente y tú también Marco, y sobretodo… ¡no somos pareja!"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Gianluca Zanardi, Fidio Aldena, Mark Kruger, Angelo Cabrini, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Raffaele Generani, Dante Diavolo y a Gigi Blasi les gusta esto._

-Mark Kruger: "Me alegro que esté bien, y sí… espero que me vuelva a hablar. Lo siento Gianluca, me pase contigo…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Sí, Luca está bien~ que genial, Capitán dígale que le quiero muchísimo~"

- Gianluca Zanardi: "Esta bien, Mark. Fui yo quién me pase. También lo siento Fidio…"

- Raffaele Generani: "Bueno ya está todo más calmado ¿Verdad? Mejor…"

- Fidio Aldena: "Da igual, Gianluca… no es cómo si a Angelo le importase lo que yo pensase…"

- Marco Maseratti: "Oh vamos, Fidio, no te deprimas, por cierto Giorgio me dice que deberíamos crear una novela y Gianluca, tenemos que hablar…"

-Hide Nakata: "Bueno las cosas ya están un poco más calmadas… Angelo, Luca dice que él también te quiere y espera poder verte mañana que habían quedado para ir al cine"

-Giorgio Giannini: "De verdad, la que se han montado mientras me estaba bañando… pero me alegro que todo se haya resuelto. Mark ya nos contarás que ha pasado con Dylan, y Gianluca no se qué paso entre ustedes dos pero mientras antes lo hablen, mejor porque Marco está bastante deprimido."

-Angelo Cabrini: "Jolines Giorgio, tanto tiempo… es verdad, mañana vamos a ver una peli juntos, que emoción~ será genial, toda una tarde juntos~"

-Fidio Aldena: "Asco de Vida…"

_.A Kino Aki le gusta esto._

- Kino Aki: "Angelo, mañana quiero todos los detalles de lo que han hecho con Luca."

_.A Haruna Otonashi, Rika Urabe y Fuyuka Kudou les gusta esto._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_ Sto per morire, e se io muoio ... io mi ammazzo, addio mondo crudele e tutti coloro che lo conoscevano. Vi amo tutti: Voy a morir, y si no muero… me suicidaré, adiós mundo cruel y a todos los que conocí en él. Les quiero.

Bueno, aquí mi primer capi... espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió mientras lavaba los platos xDDDDD bueno el siguiente será... bueno no sé de quién será, pero como estan todos relacionados, ya veré... o sino, de quién quiere que sea el siguiente estado?


	2. Kidou y nuevo nombre?

**Buenas! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! espero que lo hayan pasado bien y que no hayan hecho locuras como yo que estoy en el youtube cantando una canción de las Supremas de Móstoles xDDDDDDDD (lo peor es que es verdad jaja). Me alegro que les haya gustado y aquí la continuación de mi delirante fic, o intento de ello, realmente me sorprendio que se hayan reido tanto, la verdad que hacía tiempo que no escribia comedia xD.**

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita **el estado.

_Cursiva _los "Me gusta"

Y otra cosa más, este sucede en el mismo día en el que Luca ha subido su estado, así que aún no se resolverán dudas que quedaron en el anterior...

¿Por qué Kidou? pues porque dos personas me pidieron de alguno del Inazuma Japan, así que, hale xD

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman:** "Me voy al baño y no tardo ni diez minutos, que al volver: Me han cambiado el nombre; de repente he subido 50 fotos de perros; por lo que parece me gusta Pasión de Gavilanes, American Idol, American Next Top Model, Los Pitufos y Ben 10; aparezco etiquetado en no sé cuantas fotos; Y mi principal soy yo con bigotes editados cutremente y rodeado de rosas… FUDOU Y SAKUMA, LES MATÓ COMO LOS ENCUENTRE."**

_.A Fudou Akio, Sakuma Jirou, Endou Mamoru, Demonio Estrada, Fidio Aldena, Goenji Shuuya y a 21 personas más les gusta esto._

-Goenji Shuuya: "Fudou y Sakuma… se han pasado… pero debo admitir que la broma fue buena."

_.A Fudou Akio, Sakuma Jirou, Endou Mamoru, Demonio Estrada, Fidio Aldena y a Fubuki Shirou les gusta esto._

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "No, no fue buena… fue horrible, ahora la gente que se meta en mi facebook, se reíra…"

_.A Fudou Akio, Sakuma Jirou, Endou Mamoru, Demonio Estrada, Fidio Aldena y a Fubuki Shirou les gusta esto._

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "Oh vamos, Kidou-san… no puede ser tan malo, además las fotos de perros fueron graciosas"

_.A Fudou Akio, Sakuma Jirou, Kiyama Hiroto y Midorikawa Ryuuji les gusta esto._

-Fudou Akio: "Kidou-kun, todos queremos que te quedes con ese nombre. Pon un me gusta si quieres que Kidou-kun se quede con ese nombre~"

_.A Sakuma Jirou, Endou Mamoru, Demonio Estrada, Fidio Aldena, Goenji Shuuya y a 21 personas más les gusta esto._

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Sólo una semana, y luego me volveré a poner mi nombre… y Fudou y Sakuma como les encuentre… les mato, que sé que aún están en mi casa…"

_.A Fudou Akio, Sakuma Jirou, Kiyama Hiroto y Midorikawa Ryuuji les gusta esto._

- Sakuma Jirou: "No es verdad, Kidou~"

_.A Fudou Akio le gusta esto._

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Sí es verdad, porque acabo de oír un ruido en mi cocina y estábamos sólo nosotros tres en mi casa…"

-Fudou Akio: "Mierda"

_.A Kidou Yutto fan de Superman y a Genda Koujirou les gusta esto._

-Genda Koujirou: "Lo admito, el nombre me encanto… Kidou déjatelo que de seguro así consigues pareja seguro~"

_.A Fudou Akio, Sakuma Jirou, Kiyama Hiroto y Midorikawa Ryuuji les gusta esto._

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Kidou-kun, ya que te quedaras una semana con ese nombre, podrías subir más fotos de perros, que a mi hermana le encantaron~"

_.A Fudou Akio, Sakuma Jirou, Kino Aki y a Tsunami Jousuke les gusta esto._

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Aún no los has encontrado ¿verdad?"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Esta bien, Hiroto, pero sólo lo haré por la entrenadora… y no, Tsunami, pero creo que ya sé donde están"

-Endou Mamoru: "Fíjate en el baño, yo me escondí ahí cuando Kazemaru me quiso pegar ayer…"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta y a Goenji Shuuya les gusta esto._

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Pobres Fudou-san y Sakuma-san… y ¿Por qué te ha querido pegar Kazemaru-san, Endou-san?"

_.A Endou Mamoru, Fudou Akio y a Sakuma Jirou les gusta esto._

-Endou Mamoru: "Kazemaru que es el rey del drama…"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¿Qué soy el rey del drama? ¡Endou!"

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Sí, soy un cotilla, pero necesito saber el porqué le quiso pegar Kazemaru-san al capitán Endou-san…"

_.A Goenji Shuuya y a Tachimukai Yuuki les gusta esto._

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Debería estar buscándoles pero es que me he quedado con la intriga yo también. Y no, no están en el baño ni en la cocina, así que estarán en el armario"

-Kogure Yuuya: "Fudou-san y Sakuma-san saldrán del armario~"

_.A Kidou Yutto fan de Superman le gusta esto._

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Que genialidad de chiste, Kogure… pues haber ayer estábamos yendo a comprar unas cosas que nos habían pedido, y de repente veo a Someoka comprando un peluche, así que le digo a Endou que guarde silencio y mire disimuladamente hacia allí ¿Y qué hace, Endou? Pues grita a los cuatro vientos que qué tenía que hacer y a quién debería mirar disimuladamente porque al único que conocía de allí era a Someoka…"

_.A Endou Mamoru le gusta esto._

-Endou Mamoru: "Soy único…"

-Goenji Shuuya: "Endou, yo soy Kazemaru y te pego un balonazo ahí mismo…"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta le gusta esto._

-Fubuki Shirou: "Goenji-kun tu resuelves todo a balonazos… un día te meterán una denuncia por eso… y yo quiero saber para quien era el peluche… ¿Kidou-kun ya los encontraste?"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "+1 a Fubuki, y sí, he descubierto que están en el armario de mi padre. Así que chicos, escriban sus últimas palabras aquí en el facebook"

-Sakuma Jirou: "Soy muy joven para morir pero bueno… Genda ¿recuerdas el peluche ese de pingüino que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños? Sí, ese que te dije que era muy rosa pero lo aceptaría por ser tú… pues aunque te dije que no me gustaba y era horrible, era mentira, en realidad me encanto, lo adoro y siempre duermo con él y cuando puedo me lo llevo de paseo por ahí…"

_.A Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio y a Genda Koujirou les gusta esto._

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "Kidou-san, tras esa declaración, sería muy cruel hacerle daño a Sakuma-san… Pon un me gusta si crees que Sakuma-san debería sobrevivir"

_.A Goenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Genda Koujirou, Kurimatsu Teppei, Utsunomiya Toramaru y a quince personas más les gusta esto._

-Sakuma Jirou: "¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no… por favor, Kidou mátame… Genda lo que dije fue mentira, en realidad lo odio, por favor Kidou te lo suplico: mátame"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Tras esa declaración y la de personas que no quieren que mueras… no puedo hacerte nada… pero a Fudou sí…"

-Otonashi Haruna: "Fudou-san ¿Cuáles serán sus palabras para que mi hermano no le mate?"

-Fudou Akio: "Yo… me llamo Akio…"

-Goenji Shuuya: "…"

-Fubuki Shirou: "+1 a Goenji-kun…"

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "… +2"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "… +3"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "… A mí me gustan los helados"

_.A Kiyama Hiroto le gusta esto._

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "… Muy gracioso, Fudou… que novedad, Midorikawa…"

-Hijikata Raiden: "Tras esa declaración tan asombrosa… Fudou merece vivir, jaja"

_.A Fudou Akio le gusta esto._

-Demonio Estrada: "Vamos, Kidou… la declaración fue original… porque mejor no se venga haciéndole lo mismo que le hicieron a usted y listo…"

_.A Kidou Yutto fan de Superman le gusta esto._

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Verdad, Demonio… pues ahora van a ver, y si quieren ya pueden salir del armario que no les haré nada…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Yo quiero saber que les haces, Kidou…"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "Vamos… Kidou no se atreverá a hacernos nada…"

-Tobitaka Seiya: "Que bonito nombre, Sakuma… déjatelo tu también una semana"

_.A Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Endou Mamoru, Demonio Estrada, Fidio Aldena, Goenji Shuuya y a 21 personas más les gusta esto._

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "Jajaja, me encanto tu nombre nuevo, Sakuma~"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "¡Kidou! ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Esto ya es ir demasiado lejos"

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "¿Qué coño? Kidou, maldito bastardo me has cambiado a mí el nombre también. Pero si no te hemos hecho nada"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Pon un me gusta si crees que Kidou-kun, Sakuma-kun y Fudou-kun deben quedarse con esos nombres una semana y seguir subiendo fotos de perros"

_.A Endou Mamoru, Fidio Aldena, Demonio Estrada, Goenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Genda Koujirou, Kurimatsu Teppei, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kabeyama Heigorou y a doce personas más les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Exijo que me etiqueten en todas las fotos de perros que suban"

_.A Rika Urabe, Ono Fuyuka, Haruna Otonashi, Genda Koujirou, Raimon Natsumi, Otonashi Haruna, Touko Zaizen y a diez personas más les gusta esto._

- Rika Urabe: "Con esos nombres arrasaran~"

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "No sé ustedes pero yo acabo de recibir unas petición de amistad de: Asociación fan de los platanos, Fotos de perros en Face, Pantene Rulez y Akios al poder… que miedo, plátanos no llevaba acento…"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "Que miedo… no saben escribir… yo sólo de: Amo a los pingüinos"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Definitivamente, les tengo que agregar… y Kidou ¿no te ha llegado ninguna petición así?"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Bueno, me agrego un tal Batman de Ciudad Gótica, Robin, Alf el extraterrestre y Fans de Superhéroes…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Tengo una duda existencial… ¿Por qué te ha agregado un Alf? Pero si era un extraterrestre. Y además es más viejo que yo…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Es que a mí me gustaba esa serie, y le agregue yo…"

_.A Tachimukai Yuuki le gusta esto._

-Kogure Yuuya: "Anda que… bueno entonces ¿problema resuelto? Yo quería ver sangre…"

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Sí, parece que sí. Y a mí también me gustaba Alf… ¿unas últimas palabras antes de irnos al entrenamiento?"

-Goenji Shuuya: "Niños, dar balonazos está bien y resuelve problemas… hazlo tú también y te sentirás más libre…"

-Fubuki Shirou: "Quiero saber para quien era ese peluche~"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Las grandes olas son lo mejor~ Anímate a surfear tú también~"

-Genda Koujirou: "Sakuma si quieres puedo darte otro pingüino~"

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "Yo también quiero que me regalen un pinguino"

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Yo te dedico la canción de Pingüinos en la cama, Capitán Kurimatsu~"

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "Me alegro que todo se haya resuelto"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Endou eres idiota… deberían de darte premio al mejor disimulado…"

-Kogure Yuuya: "Yo también quiero cambiarme de nombre"

-Tobitaka Seiya: "Ponte Kogure Yuuya el más alto de Japón"

-Hijikata Raiden: "+1 a Tobitaka"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Me gustan los helados, Hiroto compremos uno mientras vamos al entrenamiento"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "DIOS MIO ¿ASÍ QUE EL LOCO QUE GRITO ESO HABÍA SIDO ENDOU? Dios… Fubuki no era para nadie, ni siquiera estaba comprando un peluche, es Kazemaru que ya alucina a la gente"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Me gusta como intentas disimularlo, Someoka-kun… Pero Midorikawa, estamos en invierno y por favor, nada de hacer el escándalo del otro día…"

-Kino Aki: "Yo aún quiero saber si Fidio quiere morir tras enterarse de lo de su amor platónico… y fue genial Kiyama-kun, yo haré lo mismo que Midorikawa-kun cuando vaya a comprar"

-Otonashi Haruna: "¿Qué es lo que hizo Midorikawa-san? Y +1 a Kino-senpai"

-Ono Fuyuka: "Pues tenía que pagar y se puso a pagar con monedas pequeñas, y después de darle 100 monedas al pobre heladero, le faltaban aún cinco y se puso a llorar y a amenazar a todo el mundo para que alguien le diese esas monedas, al final el pobre hombre se lo dio por lástima y porque lo había grabado y quería subir el video a youtube"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Verdad, yo lo vi… tienen que poner: Chico de pelo verde que hace un escándalo sólo por un helado."

-Endou Mamoru: "Yo también quiero tener un video de youtube así… y no soy idiota, Kazemaru…"

-Demonio Estrada: "Yo me lo estoy planteando Endou… y Aki, Fidio está ahora mirando una novela de esas rusas de las que no te enteras de nada, y él no sabe ruso pero aún así la ve. Ah, y está comiendo helado mientras llora y dice que el comprende a Iván porque a él le pasa lo mismo y que Natasha es muy mala y debería morir…"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Espera un momento, no me digas que es la novela esa en la que la prota es una alienígena que vino a conquistar el mundo pero como era muy joven y no quería hacerle caso a sus padres, se negó y se fue a Taiwán a vivir y se enamora de un vendedor de salchichas pero éste en realidad es un espía del gobierno Australiano y tiene que descubrir si es verdad que en China se venden caramelos caducados ¿es esa?"

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "…"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "… … … …"

-Genda Koujirou: "… … … … … … … …"

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "… … …"

-Fubuki Shirou: "Yo también la veo…"

-Goenji Shuuya: "…

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Fubuki, no me lo creo…"

-Ono Fuyuka: "Definitivamente, mi vida dará un cambio radical si veo eso…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Yo creo que preguntaré la cosa más obvia y es… ¿Por qué si es rusa, no sucede en Rusia?"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "La más obvia aún ¿Por qué el tipo ese está en Taiwán si lo que intenta es descubrir algo que está en China?"

-Endou Mamoru: "Yo aún más obvia ¿Por qué vende salchichas? ¿En Taiwán se venden salchichas?"

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "Yo creo que diré la mejor ¿Las caramelos caducan?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Sí, es esa… aunque no me entero de nada porque está en ruso con subtítulos en árabe y como que no… y Aki, ya te lo contaré mañana cuando sea la cita de esos dos…"

-Rika Urabe: "Definitivamente, yo quiero ver esa novela con subtítulos en árabe…"

_.A Kino Aki, Fubuki Shirou y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Mi hermano tras leer esto: Lo árabe se entiende mucho ehhhhhhhhhh.

**Ahora preguntas surgidas:** ¿Por qué Fidio ve una novela en ruso con esos subs?... lo de ruso subs en arabe, se me ocurrió porque una vez una amiga se había descargado un capi de Junjou en Chino con subs en coreano asi que yo me dedique a parodiar todo el capitulo cambiandole las voces y diciendo nose cuantas paridas, asi que se me ocurrio ponerlo. En tu honor Hana xD

**Preguntas hacia ustedes, es que siempre quise hacer eso~ xD**:

1_ Quieren que a partir de ahora les de un preview del próximo estado?

2_ Fidio se dignará a buscar una novela en su idioma y se le pasará la depresión?

3_ Quieren saber qué paso entre Marco y Gianluca? Y lo que pasará entre Angelo y Luca?

4_ Dylan ahora que cambió de traductor, cotilleará los demás Facebook, y se resolverá su problema con Mark?

5_ Kogure debería de cambiarse el nombre?

6_ Creen que los nombres de Kidou, Sakuma y Fudou pegan con ellos o deberían cambiárselos por otros?

Y ara, los **reviews~**:

-_Shinju-chan97_: Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado y te hayas reído, me hace muy feliz. Bueno, espero que éste también te guste :D

-_SefiEK14_: Jaja, me alegro que te guste. Sí, el traductor que siempre dice lo que se le da la gana xD. Pues claro que habra otros, y muchos más jaja. Pues aquí viene de Kidou, así que a ver si te gusta :D

-: Jaja, me alegro que te haya causado gracia, la verdad es que había partes que me las imaginaba y me moría xD Gracias, y es que últimamente me vicie al FidioAngelo y como nadie escribe de ellos, pues ahí estoy yo subiendo xD Jajajajaja, es que es un personaje que uno no se acuerda quien es, pero es que me resulto gracioso ponerlo porque la verdad me resulta un personaje de lo más cómico xD. Pues aquí otro cap, asi que espero que te guste :D

-_Amu-Hinamori12_: Jaja, me alegro que te guste xD Seeh, como me han dicho que pongan algo de Inazuma Japan, aqui va uno de Kidou. Y sí, es que Marco es único con sus me gusta xD

-_Kv-chan_: Dios, aqui también te encuentro xDDDDDD pues aqui ya esta la conti, espero que hayas sobrevivido hasta entonces xD espero que te guste :D

-_Aleja-chan125_: Jaja, me alegro que te hayas reido :D Los me gusta de Marco es de lo mejor, es único ese hombre xD Bueno, aqui un nuevo capi, espero que te guste :D

-_Neko_Hika-chan_: Me alegro que te haya causado gracia xD seeh, al principio es bastante difícil, hasta pa escribirlo, porque he tenido que sacar un monton de cosas, pero al final se entiende xD Todos queremos a Luca~ jaja, bueno aqui el nuevo cap, espero que te guste ^^

-: Jajaja, gracias. Yo también adoro a Luca y me encanta siempre ponerlo aunque sea haciendo una chorrada xD Es que el traductor, es de lo mejor, siempre diciendo lo que se le da la gana. No te preocupes que pronto Fidio también tendrá su estado y bueno aqui la conti, espero que te guste :D

-: Jajaja, me ha matado tu review xD yo también me he reido bastante xD Yo tambien he hecho lo de los me gusta de Marco, y es de lo más divertido, hazlo que te reiras xDD Todos queremos a Luca asi que al final sobreviviría, y por fin alguien que le comprende en que la comida es sagrada jaja. Pronto subire que es lo que paso entre Marco y Gianluca, aunque no se muy bien cuando jaja, y sí, entre ellos se ha creado un cuadrado que pronto dará mucha risa en los siguientes estados~. Ya te enteraras de porque Angelo no le hace caso a Fidio, y si Hide Like a Boss y aunque niega su relación, todas las fans sabemos que es mentira (?) xD. El traductor, cuantas traducciones cutres y sin sentido nos ha dado jaja, lo del hueco se me ocurrio por las frases sin sentido que aveces te da el google traductor xD y si, cuando suba el estado de Mark, ya veras como acaba todo (MarkDylan fan 4ever). Me alegro que te guste lo que escribo, y si, es un asco que no haya nada de otras selecciones siendo que su puede sacar tanto... pero bueno, aqui estoy yo para subir mis chorradas y aqui la conti que espero que te guste~

.

Bueno gente, me despido, espero que les haya gustado. Saben que acepto criticas, sugerencias, tomates... y ya veran de quien es el siguiente~ Bye~ ^^


	3. Leone viciado a Pokémon chino?

Hello! Lamento no haberlo subido antes, y eso que lo termine el martes, es sólo que le cambie el final y estuve dándole vueltas porque no me convencía pero bueno, aqui la conti, por fin no? xD Bueno, me hace muy feliz que les hayan gustado hasta ahora los capítulos y no tenga ni idea de cuantos haré, sólo sé que por lo menos de 3 integrantes de cada equipo de los de la FFI, no sé ya vere... jaja. Como hay varios que me han pedido un preview del siguiente, se los dejo al final...

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita **el estado.

_Cursiva _los "Me gusta"

Y otra cosa más, este sucede en el mismo día en el que Luca y Kidou subierono su estado, así que aún no se resolverán dudas que quedaron en el anterior... pero pronto sí.

¿Por qué Leone? Pues porque se me dio la gana, aunque la verdad, el estado iba a ser completamente diferente, y no sé porqué y me quedé con este jaja.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Leone Batigo: **"No me lo puedo creer… me he viciado al juego de Pochemon dónde el prota es Ashi y va con un Pichaku verde… es la última vez que te hago caso para comprarme un juego, Diego. Además está en chino y yo lo único que sé decir es: Ni hao."**

_.A Diego Oro le gusta esto._

-Teres Tolue: "Leone… el juego se llama Pokémon, el prota es Ash y lleva a Pikachu que es amarillo…"

_.A Gordo Días le gusta esto._

-Gordo Días: "+1 a Teres y con tu chino llegarás muy lejos."

_.A Diego Oro, Teres Tolue y a Esteban Carlos le gusta esto._

-Esteban Carlos: "Definitivamente, con Leone nos iremos a vivir a China, que con todo lo que sabe, sobreviviremos~"

_.A Diego Oro, Teres Tolue y Gordo Días les gusta esto._

-Leone Batigo: "Pero que es verdad… ustedes que no entienden… además Ashi viene del pueblo Jamón…"

-Pablo Castello: "Por favor, Leone… explícanos un poco más de ese juego que estás jugando porque no me lo creo…"

_.A Teres Tolue y a Julio Acosta les gusta esto._

-Leone Batigo: "Haber… Diego me dijo que tenía que comprarme el juego de Pokémon pero cuando intenté comprarlo, no lo vendían en ningún sitio…"

-Julio Acosta: "¿Has intentado en una casa de videojuegos?"

_.A Teres Tolue, Diego Oro y Gordo Días les gusta esto._

-Leone Batigo: "Hay que ser tonto para ir ahí…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Para que luego digan que los rubios son tontos… Leone, eres el mejor, te amo"

_.A Diego Oro, Sergio Pérez, Jorge Ortega y Leone Batigo les gusta esto. _

-Sergio Pérez: "+1 a Ramón… yo nunca los compró, me los descargo… bueno haber, continua…"

-Leone Batigo: "Yo también te amo, Ramón. Bueno, agarre y me puse a buscar por Once haber si alguien lo vendía y de repente me encontré a un viejito en la calle con un caja llena de juegos. Se lo pregunté y me dio ese juego, me dijo no se qué porque no sé qué idioma hablaba y lo compre… fin"

-Teres Tolue: "Hay madre mía, a saber que te ha vendido… y que te habrá dicho… ¿y cuánto te costó? ¿1 peso?"

-Leone Batigo: "La verdad es que sí…"

-Diego Oro: "Tengo que ir a comprarle yo también…"

-Jorge Ortega: "Leone… cuéntanos más del juego que no me lo creo… que raro que Esteban no haya dicho nada, ya que es fan de Pokémon…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Esteban aún está procesando la información"

_.A Diego Oro y Jorge Ortega les gusta esto._

-Leone Batigo: "Sos un exagerado… bueno, Ashi es rubio y se viste igual que Ash sólo que lleva falda…"

-Teres Tolue: "Los asiáticos de toda la vida son rubios…"

-Leone Batigo: "Pichaku también es igual, sólo que es verde y dice: Picho Pik~ ah, y tiene tres orejas; esta súper pixelado, con una calidad muy mala, que no sabes si hablas con una persona o un árbol, que el otro día estuve intentando hablar con alguien tres horas y me entere que era una roca…"

-Teres Tolue: "Pon un me gusta si crees que Leone es tonto, se vicia a juegos sin sentido y sobretodo porque hablar con rocas es de lo mejor"

_.A Gordo Días, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Esteban Carlos, Ramón Martínez, Diego Oro y a siete personas más les gusta esto._

-Sergio Pérez: "Hablar con rocas es lo mejor, yo siempre lo hago…"

_.A Gordo Días, Teres Tolue y Diego Oro les gusta esto._

-Leone Batigo: "Ya está bien…"

_.A Mac Roniejo le gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "Verdad, pobre _boy_, no es su culpa… además el juego tiene buena pinta"

.A Leone Batigo y a Dylan Keith les gusta esto.

-Dylan Keith: "Roniejo ¿cómo haces para entenderles? ¿Tú también usas el traductor de google? Y por cierto, yo tengo ese juego, aunque a mí me costó 3 dólares. Lo mejor es cuando hay que enfrentarse con Miautu"

_.A Mac Roniejo y Leone Batigo les gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "Sí, yo también lo uso pero al final sólo uso mi sabiduría porque el portugués y el español no se diferencian tanto… dios, que caro está ese juego"

-Teres Tolue: "Dylan… ¿tú no estabas enfadado con Mark? Y ¿Cómo es que Esteban aún está procesando lo dicho?"

-Dylan Keith: "¿Por qué voy a estar enfadado con Esteban? Y ¿Mark está haciendo qué?"

-Leone Batigo: "Definitivamente, el traductor de google es insuperable, y es al revés, Dylan."

-Teres Tolue: "Tienen que unirse a la página de: Los rubios, unidos, jamás serán vencidos~, y yo me uniré a: Yo también tengo un rubio idiota en mi vida, pero le quiero igual"

-Gordo Días: "Yo también me uniré, con Leone a nuestro lado… esa página nos pega"

-Ramón Martínez: "Oh vamos, pobre Leone~ ustedes le tienen envidia"

-Esteban Carlos: "Claro, como ustedes no tienen los ojos azules~"

-Ramón Martínez: "Ni son rubios~"

-Esteban Carlos: "Ni son delanteros~"

-Ramón Martínez: "Ni tienen ese cuerpazo~"

-Esteban Carlos: "Ni esas piernas~"

-Ramón Martínez: "Ni esa voz~"

-Esteban Carlos: "Oh dios, Leone, que no te haría~"

-Teres Tolue: "Hay dios, la que faltaba… Leone, tienes dos fans tuyos…"

_.A Diego Oro, Sergio Pérez, Jorge Ortega, Esteban Carlos y Gordo Días les gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "Oh Leone, como te quieren~"

_.A Jorge Ortega y a Esteban Carlos les gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "Falcão me ha dicho que cómo ahora no puede conectarse, les diga que él también quiere a Leone"

-Leone Batigo: "Va, no es para tanto… sólo lo dicen para bromear…"

-Diego Oro: "Es que tras ver tus conocimientos sobre el chino, se han enamorado de ti"

_.A Dylan Keith, Mac Roniejo y a Pablo Castello les gusta esto._

-Pablo Castello: "Eso ni se duda, Diego…"

-Leone Batigo: "Ya está bien… que yo sé mucho… pero ninguno de ustedes sabe chino así que a mí no me digan nada…"

-Dylan Keith: "Yo sé decir: _She she_, o como se escriba eso… y me acabo de fijar en mi querido traductor google y acabo de enterarme que hay un idioma llamado telugu…"

-Ramón Martínez: "¿Y eso dónde se habla, en Telugulandia?"

-Roberto Torres: "Muy bien, Ramón… haber… es una lengua hablada mayormente en el estado de Andhra Pradesh y el distrito de Yanam, donde es un idioma oficial. También es hablado en los estados vecinos de Chhattisgarh, Karnataka, Maharashtra, Orissa y Tamil Nadu…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Roberto, ni se nota que lo has copiado de la wikipedia…"

-Roberto Torres: "No ¿verdad? Jaja, haber se habla en la India…"

-Diego Oro: "¿En India no se habla chino? Es que como todos los asiáticos se parecen, pues hablaran todos igual…"

-Dylan Keith: "¿La India es asiática? Yo siempre pensé que eran africanos…"

-Roberto Torres: "Y ahí otra demostración de que los rubios deberían de gobernar el mundo…"

-Diego Oro: "No~ el mundo tiene que ser dominado por Paris Hilton~"

_.A Dylan Keith le gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "_Paris for president~_"

_.A Diego Oro le gusta esto._

-Teres Tolue: "Dios, eso daría miedo… el mundo sería rosa y todos llevaríamos chihuahuas, iríamos a la peluquería y veríamos Paris Hilton BFF"

-Esteban Carlos: "Menos con la pelu, que yo voy todas las semanas a que me hagan la permanente y me hagan unos rulos"

-Teres Tolue: "Eso es irónico, Esteban"

-Mac Roniejo: "+1 a Teres y dos cosas más: ¿Leone está jugando? Es que quiero preguntarle en que nivel está… y la segunda es ¿todos los asiáticos hablan chino?"

-Diego Oro: "Hace un rato, antes de desconectarse, me dijo que estaba por el nivel 100 y sí, todos hablan chino y son chinos…"

-Gordo Días: "Eh pues, sí que va bien para estar en el último nivel y Diego, no, no todos hablan chino… los coreanos hablan coreano, los taiwaneses el taiwanés, los indios el indio o el tenoseque ese del que estaban hablando antes, los japoneses el japonés…"

-Dylan Keith: "Es que el juego empieza al revés, o sea que empiezas por el nivel 100 y mientras más avanzas en el juego vas retrocediendo~ y no, todos hablan chino, que cuando yo fui una vez a Corea, me hablaron en chino. Aunque no sé muy bien en que me hablaron porque no entendí nada y les dije _Yes_ a todo… vamos que hablaban en chino para mi"

-Mac Roniejo: "Capaz que has adoptado a un panda y tú ni enterado… y que juego más raro, definitivamente tengo que comprármelo cuando este en rebajas…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Chicos yo tengo en claro tres cosas: 1_ Yo también creo que Dylan adoptó un panda; 2_ cuando no entendemos un idioma decimos que suena a chino, por lo tanto todos los asiáticos hablan chino, porque no entendemos a ninguno; y 3_ Si se van a cualquier país asiático, no digan que son extranjeros que si no les cobraran más… y bueno, ustedes sigan discutiendo que ahora me voy"

-Ramón Martínez: "¿Dónde te vas, Esteban? No me digas que irás a verte esa novela, no… estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo dicho…"

-Diego Oro: "Es verdad, que hago yo hablando aquí en vez de estar viendo la novela rusa… yo si iría a Asia me vestiría con Kimono y recorrería la muralla China diciendo _Ni Hao, mi no ser extranjero…_"

-Esteban Carlos: "Definitivamente así nadie se daría cuenta y no, hoy sacrificaré la novela, aunque quiero que luego me cuenten que paso… porque me voy a casa de mi amado Leone"

-Sergio Pérez: "+1 a Esteban y ¿para qué vas a su casa?"

-Mac Roniejo: "Creo que ya sé para qué vas… ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que dijo en su twitter?"

-Dylan Keith: "Hey, que yo estoy encerrado en mi cuarto viendo la novela mientras les escribo por el móvil, así que me va súper lento ¿alguien me dice que puso Leone en el tweet?"

-Julio Acosta: "Puso que ahora estaba viciado a Pochemon y de que estaba deprimido por que había vuelto a quedar soltero"

-Ramón Martínez: "¿Qué Leone… qué? Maldito, Esteban. Ok, chicos yo también me voy a casa de Leone, llenen esto de tonterías así luego puedo reírme leyéndolo"

-Dylan Keith: "Dios… que Leone está bebiendo Pochetos y está feliz por estar sencillo… que miedo… ¿y por qué todos se van a su casa?"

-Mac Roniejo: "Adoro ese traductor, Dylan… eres un inocente ¿lo sabías?"

-Teres Tolue: "Es verdad, eres un inocente… teniendo a Mark en la otra habitación deprimido porque piensa que tú le odias"

-Dylan Keith: "_OMG!_ El traductor me lo ha dicho de tal manera que lo he entendido~ y Mark no puede estar deprimido porque no le hice nada, sólo me encerré en mi cuarto porque a él no le gusta cuando veo la novela rusa, porque según él, sólo le prestó atención a la pantalla y paso de él completamente"

-Fidio Aldena: "Si yo no hago mi aparición aquí, entonces no soy yo… Quiero jugar ese juego, y yo también me he tirado hablando con rocas durante horas cuando jugaba a Pokémon… y Dylan eres igual que Angelo, que no se entera de nada… rubios tenían que ser"

-Diego Oro: "Oh dios, Fidio ¿sigues vivo? Y ¿no estabas viendo la novela? Y menos con los rubios, yo no soy rubio pero me gusta meterme con ellos, pero sólo yo puedo…"

-Dylan Keith: "Es que la novela se ha ido a publicidad y hasta dentro de 15 minutos no vuelve y vamos a ver, yo no soy inocente… no es cómo si Mark quisiese algo conmigo. Y si fuese así me hubiese mandado alguna indirecta"

-Sergio Pérez: "Dylan, cariño… ¿es qué no te has metido en el twitter hace unos treinta minutos, verdad? Porque creo que más indirecta que esa, no hay"

-Teres Tolue: "Verdad, verdad… aunque algo me dice que Mark lo escribió cuando Dylan estaba viendo la novela…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Como Fidio no tiene nada mejor que hacer mientras come helado y espera a que empiece la novela, te busque su tweet: _You really don´t realize what I feel? __But if I die for you and you only see me as your best friend. __What can I do to you noticing, Dylan?_" (1)

_.A Teres Tolue, Diego Oro, Mac Roniejo y a Sergio Pérez les gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "Dylan haznos un favor y ¿recuerdas el traje ese que te regalamos con Teres? Sí, ese que te dimos el día que íbamos borrachos perdidos y no sabemos cómo y acabamos en ropa interior bailando samba. Pues póntelo y vete a ver a Mark así"

_.A Sergio Pérez, Fidio Aldena y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Teres Tolue: "No te olvides que también tenemos un video en youtube y Edgar nos subió el video aquí al facebook… y otra cosa más, tienes que decirle algo realmente seductor como: _Mark, my love~ Do you want us to play to the doctors~?_ (2) Pegaría con tu traje súper bonito de enfermera~"

_.A Sergio Pérez, Fidio Aldena y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Exijo foto de eso y ¿Por qué todos tienen tanta suerte? ¿Es que soy el único idiota que está sólo y el chico que le gusta ni le mira? _Disgusto per la vita_ (3)"

-Dylan Keith: "Esta bien… lo haré, pero sólo porque aún quedan diez minutos para que vuelva la novela y pobre Fidio… bueno ya les contaré como me ha ido con Mark. _See you~"_

-Teres Tolue: "_Bye~_ pues haber… mañana tenemos que ver el facebook de ANGELO que le contará a Aki todo lo que hizo en su cita con LUCA, también hay que enterarnos de lo que paso con Marco y Gianluca, hay que ver si Fidio sigue vivo o ya se suicidó y si Dylan mañana puede sentarse… ¿Algo más?"

-Mac Roniejo: "Creo que no me quedo muy claro que era lo que pasaba entre ANGELO y LUCA, jajaja. Pues, creo que por ahora nada más, claro también hay que ver si al final Leone se quedará con Esteban o con Ramón…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Malditos… ya les vale ¿no? Además soy extremadamente guapo y puedo salir con quién yo quiera…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Menos con Angelo…"

-Fidio Aldena: "…"

-Teres Tolue: "+1 a Roniejo"

-Mac Roniejo: "+1 a Teres"

-Fidio Aldena: "…"

-Teres Tolue: "+2 a Roniejo"

-Fidio Aldena: "…"

-Mac Roniejo: "+2 a Teres"

-Fidio Aldena: "…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Ya está bien ¿no? Pobre Fidio…"

-Teres Tolue: "+1 a Edgar"

-Mac Roniejo: "+2 a Edgar"

-Fidio Aldena: "…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "_ _ _"

-Teres Tolue: "==="

-Mac Roniejo: "-"

-Fidio Aldena: "… (¿?)"

-Edgar Valtinas: "***"

-Teres Tolue: "^^^"

-Mac Roniejo: "/ / /"

-Fidio Aldena: "… Definitivamente, me haré emo…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Fidio, no seas el rey del drama, además te podrían pasar cosas mucho peores…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Sí… como por ejemplo que un inglés te grabe cuando estás borracho y suba tu video a youtube…"

-Teres Tolue: "Exacto… y no te olvides que además el inglés se niegue a borrar el video, aún cuando le has amenazado con subir una foto de él con traje de princesa al facebook…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Ya les he dicho que no pienso borrar el video, y además siéntanse felices porque ya les han visto más de 300000 personas~ y ¿Ves, Fidio? Eso podría ser peor de lo que te está pasando a ti…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Creo que prefiero eso a que me ignore mi rubio…"

-Diego Oro: "Acabo de volver del baño así que como he visto que Fidio está depre… le contaré una anécdota graciosa… mira, en el torneo, a Teres le dio por tirarse horas oyendo música en su I-pod… entonces con Leone, Esteban y Julio decidimos gastarle una broma…"

-Teres Tolue: "Malditos… saben que me las pagaran…"

-Fidio Aldena: "_Mamma mia!_ Quiero saber que hicieron…"

-Diego Oro: "Pues, cuando se durmió, fuimos a su habitación y le robamos el I-pod, nos lo llevamos a la cocina y nos dedicamos a ponerle corazones, stickers, estrellitas… lo decoramos bien femenino, lo pintamos de rosa y le borramos todas sus canciones y les pusimos canciones de: Spice Girls, Paris Hilton, Britney Spears, Backstreet Boys, Five, Pussicat Dools y Abba…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Sí, me acuerdo que en un momento me crucé a Teres y éste llevaba en vez de auriculares, dos flores en sus orejas y estaba protestando"

-Mac Roniejo: "_Oh deus, eu os amo…_ (4) Díganme que hay foto de eso, por favor"

-Fidio Aldena: "Exijo que me etiqueten en la foto, y si no, pues la suben y me etiquetan"

-Diego Oro: "No se preocupen~ ya les he etiquetado"

-Teres Tolue: "Aún no les he perdonado… y lo peor es que tenía la discografía de todos esos grupos, y entera… casi me muero, pero como no tenía nada más que escuchar, me las tuve que aguantar hasta que logré recuperar mis canciones que las habían guardado en una carpeta"

-Diego Oro: "Sí, la guardamos en la carpeta de: Canciones de amor, súper cursis para cuando estas enamorado~ porque sabíamos que nunca abriría esa carpeta"

-Fidio Aldena: "Pobre Teres, aunque debo admitir que ha sido bueno…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Yo te contaré una que le hicimos a Falcão… pues hubo una época en la que no sabemos por qué y veía a Leonardo en todos lados. Así que todos los miembros de _The Kingdom_ decidimos hacernos el peinado de Leonardo y en vez de usar nuestros nombres, todos nos llamábamos Leonardo, así que cuando hablábamos entre nosotros, todo el rato lo nombrábamos y a Falcão casi le da un ataque de ver a tanto Leonardo junto…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Oh dios, pobre Falcão… aunque debe haber sido gracioso… ¿tú no tienes nada que contarnos, Edgar?"

-Philip Owen: "Como sé que Edgar no querrá contarlo, lo diré yo… mira, un día a Lance le dio por hacer la _Stone Prision_, se subió en una de las lápidas y no quería bajar… y se paso horas ahí arriba. Como no sabíamos que hacer para bajarlo, y eso que intentamos con todo lo que se nos cruzaba por la cabeza, hasta hicimos un baile de esos que hacían los indios y nos pusimos faldas escocesas. Con Eric y Paul secuestramos a Edgar y Gary le puso un bonito vestido de princesa. Así que Edgar tuvo que hacer que era una señorita en apuros y Edge era un ladrón"

-Mac Roniejo: "OH DIOS MIO… ¿Y qué paso? Me he quedado intrigado… ahora entiendo de dónde saco la foto, Teres"

-Philip Owen: "Pues al final, como buen caballero, bajo y ayudó a Edgar… lo gracioso de todo esto, es que ahora Lance está enamorado de Edgarda…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Edgarda… jajaja, que bonito nombre, Edgar… definitivamente esa historia es insuperable…"

-Teres Tolue: "Sí, es insuperable y sí, yo tengo la foto de Edgarda con su vestido de princesa… aunque tengo una duda existencial y es ¿Por qué se pusieron polleras escocesas para bailar como los indios?"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Philip… ahora me voy a poner de estado, lo que paso el otro día. Y, Teres, se pusieron las faldas porque les apetecía, básicamente, no por otra cosa. Y además se grabaron, así que pienso subirlo a youtube"

-Mac Roniejo: "Esto cada vez se pone mejor, quiero que también lo subas aquí y me etiquetes… por cierto ¿ya ha empezado la novela no?"

-Philip Owen: "_Come on, Edgar…_ va, no seas malo… y sí, nos la pusimos porque sí, porque se nos dio la gana. Yo ahora me voy a ver la novela, así que Fidio anímate, Edgar sube el video y Teres subirá tu foto, por cierto Lance te manda saludos y pregunta cuándo puede ir a visitarte"

-Mac Roniejo: "Va, Edgar dale una oportunidad al _boy_ ¿Qué no ves que se muere por estar contigo?"

-Teres Tolue: "Yo apoyo la moción, y dile que lo visite cuando quiera, que Edgar le espera con los brazos abiertos. Y yo no veo esa tonta novela, pero sí que iré a molestar a Sergio"

-Kino Aki: "Si Aki no hace aquí su aparición, no sería Aki… apoyo a Teres-san, que Lance-san vaya a visitar a Edgar-san cuando quiera y yo también quiero ver el video de los ingleses bailando a lo indio con faldas escocesas"

-Edgar Valtinas: "_Great_, ahora Lance está viniendo a mi casa con un ramo de flores… y no pienso volver a ponerme el vestido, aunque sólo lo veré porque _Lady Aki_ lo ha pedido, que sino… y el video ya esta subido, y ustedes etiquetados"

-Fidio Aldena: "Fidio se irá a ver la novela rusa mientras come helado, creo que acabaré gordo si sigo comiendo, y pobre Lance yo le comprendo… Edgar no seas malo"

-Teres Tolue: "Cuidado, Edgar, que Fidio como buen italiano mafioso que es, te puede mandar un sicario"

-Kino Aki: "O peor… el video ese del perro en el que son diez minutos de un perro cantando La Macarena…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Eso sí que daría miedo… ya sabes, cuidado que si no tendrás que ver a un perro cantando…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Pon _un me gusta_ si crees que si Edgar le rompe el corazón a Lance, le deberíamos obligar a ver el video del perro que durante diez minutos canta _La Macarena_ y la segunda parte que son quince minutos del mismo perro, pero con bigote y sombrero, cantando el _Asereje_ y _Comando G_ de _Parchís_"

_.A Kino Aki, Teres Tolue, Mac Roniejo, Philip Owen, Diego Oro y a Sergio Pérez les gusta esto._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ You really don´t realize what I feel? But if I die for you and you only see me as your best friend. What can I do to you noticing, Dylan?: ¿De verdad no te das cuenta lo que siento? pero si me muero por ti y sólo me ves como tu mejor amigo. ¿Qué debo hacer para que lo notes, Dylan?

2_ Mark, my love~ Do you want us to play to the doctors~?: Mark, mi amor ¿Quiéres que juguemos a los doctors?

3_ Disgusto per la vita: Que asco de vida.

4_ Oh deus, eu os amo…: Oh dios, los adoro…

.

Y preguntas chorras que se me vinieron a la cabeza:

1_ Les parece bien que Esteban y Ramón se peleen por Leone? y que Lance se haya enamorado de Edgar?

2_ Quieren saber si al final Dylan les hizo caso a Roniejo y a Teres y se fue con Mark?

3_ Aki y Fidio dejaran de meterse en los estados de todos?

4_ Los personajes de este fic, dejaran de ver la novela rusa?

5_ Quieren que me digne a contar de una vez por todas, lo que paso entre los demás personajes, en los anteriores capítulos?

6_ Creen que Kazemaru debería tomar venganza por lo que le hizo Endou?

7_ Creen que Kogure debería hacerles a todos una broma y cambiarles el nombre a todos los que tiene en el Facebook?

Y los reviews.

-_Pattri-kun_: Me alegro que te haya gustado :D Bueno, pronto ya revelaré lo que paso entre ellos y a Fidio se le pasara la depresion asi que no te preocupes :D

-_Tri-Ni Sette01_: Jaja, muchas gracias y me alegro que te haya gustado, bueno aqui por fin la conti y no te preocupes que dentro de poco a Fidio se le pasara la depresion y Kazemaru hará venganza a la idiotez de Endou :D

_-SefiEK14_: Jaja, me alegro que te guste, y creo que Kogure se lo cambiará al final. Cmbiarle los dialogos a Junjou fue de lo mejor, lo peor es que tambien estaba relacionado con Facebook xD Bueno aqui por fin la conti :D

-_Amu-Hinamori12_: Buenas! me alegro que te haya gustado y bueno, aqui por fin la conti~ bueno, pronto ya subire lo que paso entre esos que han dejado intrigados a muchos y si, creo que el nombre que le dio Tobitaka es el indicado para Kogure jaja.

-_Pau-chan Espitia_: Jajaja, pobre de tu padre al verte asi xD y si, el nombre de Fudou es insuperable y pega con el (?) xD Me gusto tu nombre para Kogure, capaz que se lo ponga y todo, y pobre Fidio no es su culpa ser emo xD y a partir de ahora metere mas yaoi que la gente lo reclama xD.

-_Poltergeist. Madoka_: Oh dios mio! te las has imprimido? guau... eso si que es raro jajaja, aunque me alegro que te haya gustado y que no te hayas empezado a reir en mitad de clase xD Alguien que me comprende en que porque Kidou lleva capa jaja. Me gustaron tus respuestas, en especial el porque ver novelas en otros idiomas, es tan cool (?) xD, todos comprendemos a Dylan cuando usa el traductor, pero es que te da unas frases tan graciosas, q es insuperable xD. Asi me gusta, stalkear esta bien, y claro que puedes agregarme, yo ya te agrege, mira que cuando me dignoa actualizar subo unas chorradas enormes o fics xD

-_Kv-chan_: Jajaja, ahora es mi culpa que me dejes review? xD pero si yo solo le hago un bien a la humanidad subiendo mis chorradas (?) y yo te comprendo, hay veces que dejar reviews es de lo que mas te da flojera xD. Kazemaru aceptará tu ayuda felizmente, ya que el sabe lo que sientes al pasar verguenza publica jaja. Asi me gusta, tarde pero lo vas captando. No es mi culpa, es que yo pongo yaoi cuando creo que es necesario, sino, no lo pongo pero va, empezaré a poner mas yaoi pa que no te quejes xD.

-_Hikari Takeda_: Buenas! y bienvenida de vuelta~ jaja. Jaja, yo con esa parte me moría de la risa cuando me la imaginaba, porque todos esperaban una super declaracion y el otro lo suelta como si nada, pobre de tus padres xD. Bueno, pronto ya revelaré que paso entre ellos y el pobre Fidio seguirá viendo la novela aunque sea por un tiempo pero ya se le pasara. Bueno, feliz año y espero que te guste la conti :D

-_Miku Soseki_: Buenas! me alegro que te haya gustado, y sí, todos amamos a Luca en el fondo y Angelo no quiere al pobre Fidio~ jaja. Y sí, creo que despúes de leerlo, todos en el fondo queremos ver esa novela. Feliz año para ti también, y bueno, pronto ya revelaré que paso entre ellos y lo que pasará entre los dos americanos :D

-_Krx. BlackRoses_: Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado, y si, yo también soy fan de ellos dos así que tenía que ponerlo aunque sea algo pequeñito. Pues pronto contaré que paso entre ellos 4 y Fidio por fin se le ira la depresión, aunque seguirá comiendo helado.

-_Mai_: Jaja, me alegro que te guste, y la verdad es que me has dado una gran idea, con eso de cambiarle los nombres. ¿Quieres ayudarme y decirme algunos nombres que pegarían con los demás personajes?. Aunque ya hay algunos que ya se me han ocurrido jaja.

**Preview del siguiente capi, es como el spoiler, SI NO QUIERES SABER QUE TE ENCONTRARÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE, NO LO LEAS~:**

-Nagumo Haruya: **"Yo no estaba borracho, lo único que hice fue beberme 3 vodkas, 1 de peche y 4 de ron, me subí a un carrito de estos del mercado, y me tiré por una cuesta mientras gritaba que era el rey del mundo e iba en calzonsillos... claro, que atropellé a Gazelle, pero NO ESTABA BORRACHO y que intentara ligar con Aphrody fue un desliz... y que le haya robado las gafas a Chae, no fue porque pensé que era Jacky Chan y quería venderlas en internet, no..."**

.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente~


	4. Nagumo borracho?

**Hello!** aqui paso con la conti, que me costó muchísimo porque los nombres de los coreanos son súper raros y en la serie casi no les nombran, así que tuve que agarrar la imagen oficial y traducir los hiragana, más o menos algunos los saqué, pero me costó muchísimo porque hacía mucho que no traducía, para que no se pierdan, aquí les dejo pa que se aclaren.

-Cho Chan Su: El capitán. Aunque se escribe Cho, se puede leer también Chae y en la serie le llaman así.  
>-Jo Jung-Soo: El portero.<br>-Kim Hwan-Young: El mediocampista que tiene el pelo azul y es muy grande.  
>-Baek-Yeon: El medio campista que lleva un pañuelo rosa en la cara.<br>-Doo-Yoon: Es un defensa de pelo verde y parado.  
>-Hwan-Myang: Defensa que tiene la cara de un lado blanco y del otro más oscura.<br>-Myung-Bo: Defensa y muy bajito.  
>-Sun-Hwan:Es un defensa de pelo azul y nariz grande.<p>

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita **el estado.

_Cursiva _los "Me gusta"

Y otra cosa más, este sucede en el mismo día en el que Luca, Kidou y Leone subieron su estado, así que aún no se resolverán dudas que quedaron en el anterior... pero pronto sí.

¿Por qué Burn? Como siempre, porque se me dio la gana y mi hermano me dijo que podía hacer algún estado de uno de los alienígenas...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

Por cierto, tengo un gran problema y es que soy una escritora acostumbrada a narrar las escenas con mucho detalle así que_** ¿L****es gustaría que dediqué unos capítulos especiales a contar las cosas que hasta ahora se han estado planteando?**_ como por ej lo de Marco y Gianluca, lo de Esteban y Ramón o lo de Mark y Dylan, entre otras cosas...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Nagumo Haruya: **"Yo no estaba borracho, lo único que hice fue beberme 3 vodkas, 1 de peche y 4 de ron, me subí a un carrito de estos del mercado, y me tiré por una cuesta mientras gritaba que era el rey del mundo e iba en calzoncillos... claro, que atropellé a Gazelle, pero NO ESTABA BORRACHO y que intentara ligar con Aphrodi fue un desliz... y que le haya robado las gafas a Chae, no fue porque pensé que era Jacky Chan y quería venderlas en internet, no..."**

_.A_ _Terumi Afuro, Cho Chan Su, Suzuno Fuusuke, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon__, __Doo-Yoon__, __Hwan-Myang__, __Myung-Bo__ y a __Sun-Hwan les gusta esto._

-Jo Jung-Soo: "El que tras esta declaración, piense que Nagumo estaba borracho, no sabe nada... porque vamos a ver, que haya hecho todo eso no es que este borracho"

-Cho Chan Su: "Y que me intentase tomar una foto y me haya pedido un autógrafo porque pensaba que era Jacky Chan, tampoco"

-Terumi Afuro: "Y que me haya llamado: Hermosa rubia, me haya invitado a una copa y haya intentado ligar conmigo, tampoco"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Y que me haya atropellado cuando estaba subido sobre un carrito que robo de un mercado, tampoco"

-Baek-Yeon: "Y que se haya puesto a hablar con perros y alucine duendes, tampoco"

-Kim Hwan-Young: "Y que se haya puesto a gritar que era el elegido y que solo él sobreviviría al 2012, tampoco"

-Doo-Yoon: "Y que se haya puesto a hablar con uno de los barman y no dijese ninguna frase coherente, tampoco"

-Hwan-Myang: "Y que haya dicho: _Ioo noo tar borrashoo, io ke pashaa esh quee ushtede tenem envidia de io_, tampoco"

-Myung-Bo: "Y que luego de eso, se haya puesto a discutir con un vendedor de helados porque decía que en realidad era un vendedor de salchichas y que no quería darle golosinas gratis, tampoco"

-Sun-Hwan: "Y que tras robarle las gafas a Chae-san, haya tropezado quince veces y como decía que estábamos en verano, se haya quitado prácticamente todo, tampoco"

-Cha Jong-Won: "Y para rematar, tras atropellar a Suzuno, haya dicho que no era su culpa, sino que era culpa de la "ancianita" por cruzar la carretera, tampoco"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Kiyama Hiroto: "..."

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "..."

-Osamu Saginuma: "... Dios... Burn..."

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Yo también quiero golosinas..."

_.A_ _Hwan-Myang__ y a __Myung-Bo les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Debería estar viendo la novela pero es que esto es demasiado... y tenía que decir cualquier chorrada..."

-Kino Aki: "Nagumo-kun, definitivamente, no estabas borracho... no"

-Cho Chan Su: "Me encanta la ironía en tus palabras, Kino-san... y Fidio, algo me dice que te has quedado sin helado y al levantarte a buscarlo, has visto esto..."

_.A Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Dios... Cho, lo has adivinado... por cierto, los coreanos tienen nombres raros, y Cho tiene el mismo nombre que el del Mentalista"

_.A Terumi Afuro le gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "Fidio, tu sí que tienes un nombre raro... y ¿Verdad? por fin alguien que me apoya en que ambos tienen el mismo nombre~"

-Kino Aki: "Fidio-kun, ve a ver la novela, que sino luego te quejas... y además deja de usar el traductor que sé que no sabes coreano"

-Osamu Saginuma: "¿Usas el de google? es que es raro que les entiendas, con lo malo que es..."

-Fidio Aldena: "No, ese es Dylan. Yo uso el de Yahoo"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Yo tengo una cuenta en Yahoo"

_.A Suzuno Fuusuke le gusta esto._

-Kim Hwan-Young: "¿Yahoo? ¿Tiene traductor?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Sí... y Reize, no me digas que ¿Tú también subes dudas a Yahoo respuestas?"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Eso ya sería demasiado, hasta para mi... y no estaba borracho"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Sí que lo estabas~ y sí, subo mis dudas a Yahoo respuestas... es de lo mejor"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Yo también las subo. Y sí lo estabas, Nagumo"

_.A Midorikawa Ryuuji le gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "Madre de Dios... Midorikawa y Suzuno, no me lo puedo creer. Y Nagumo, deja de negarlo que todos sabemos que estabas más borracho que Teres y Roniejo el día de navidad... "

_.A Kiyama Hiroto, Osamu Saginuma, Cho Chan Suu, __Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon__, __Doo-Yoon__, __Hwan-Myang__, __Myung-Bo__, __Sun-Hwan, Kino Aki, Suzuno Fuusuke y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Menos con Yahoo respuestas que yo siempre me meto ahí para reírme"

-Kino Aki: "Yo siempre termino ahí cuando buscó alguna respuesta a algo"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Fidio y Aki... Son unos stalkers ¿Lo sabían? y Nagumo tu no estabas borracho, lo siguiente..."

_.A Terumi Afuro y a Cho Chan Su les gusta esto._

-Cho Chan Su: "+1 A Nakata, son unos stalkers y no tengo el mismo nombre que el hombre del Mentalista, él me copio el nombre..."

_.A_ _Terumi Afuro, Hidetoshi Nakata y a Hwan-Myang les gusta esto._

-Hwan-Myang: "Así me gusta capitán, ahí demostrando su grandiosidad y +2 a Nakata, son unos stalkers"

_.A_ _Terumi Afuro, Myung-Bo__, __Sun-Hwan, Suzuno Fuusuke y a Hidetoshi Nakata les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Yo no soy un stalker, Aki sí que lo es... y Cho mola, todos quieren llamarse como él"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Cho me cae mal, tiene el pelo negro... y Nakata que ya les dije que no estaba borracho, sólo me pase un poco de copas, nada más..."

-Kino Aki: "Tu sí que eres un stalker, Fidio-kun... y ¿Te cae mal por llevar el pelo negro? Eso es irónico…"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Los dos son unos stalkers... y ¿sólo un poco, Nagumo? Y de verdad ¿Cómo te puede caer mal por eso? Te caerían mal casi todos los asiáticos entonces…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Entonces... Fidio-kun y Kino-san son unos stalkers, Midorikawa y Suzuno no me lo puedo creer y Nagumo admite que estabas más perdido que Wally y que Jung-Soo-kun tiene razón..."

_.A Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon__, __Doo-Yoon__, __Hwan-Myang__, __Myung-Bo__, __Sun-Hwan, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena y Hidetoshi Nakata les gusta esto._

-Nagumo Haruya: "Lo admitiré si Chae admite que él le copio el nombre a Cho..."

-Cho Chan Su: "¿Cómo le voy a copiar el nombre...? Sí yo nací antes, o sea que aunque él sea mayor, es un personaje de una serie... pero sólo lo diré, si Aki y Fidio admiten que son unos stalkers..."

-Kino Aki: "Y yo sólo lo admitiré si Fidio-kun lo dice primero..."

-Fidio Aldena: "Y yo lo diré si el capitán admite que tiene una relación con Luca y le molesta que éste le engañe con mi Angelo"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Eso es mentira, pero lo diré sí Suzuno admite que sube preguntas imbéciles a Yahoo respuestas..."

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Pues yo sólo lo admitiré si Yeon admite que el pañuelo rosa que lleva en el cuello se lo compro porque le gustaba y no porque se lo regalaron"

-Baek-Yeon: "Y yo sólo lo diré si Myang admite de una vez por todas que la mitad de su cara se quemó por no ponerse protector solar y porque la parte que le quedo blanca era cubierta por un libro, cuando estuvo en la playa"

-Hwan-Myang: "Y yo lo diré si Bo admite que no quiere jugar baloncesto, no porque no le guste, sino porque es bajito"

-Myung-Bo: "Y yo lo admitiré si Jung-Soo dice de una vez por todas que su pelo es así porque se lo corto Young cuando estaba dormido"  
>-Jo Jung-Soo: "Y yo lo diré si Young dice la verdad sobre mi pelo"<p>

-Kim Hwan-Young: "Y yo si Yoon nos cuenta que hizo tras ver a Nagumo atropellar a Suzuno"

-Doo-Yoon: "Y yo si Terumi admite que una vez salió maquillado y vestido como chica por la calle para que le regalen entradas gratis para ver Tintín"  
>-Terumi Afuro: "Y yo si Kiyama admite que cambió su peinado porque pensaba que así ligaría más..."<p>

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Y yo lo diré si Saginuma-kun admite que hubo una época en la que se enamoró de mi hermana..."

-Osamu Saginuma: "Y yo si Midorikawa admite que ha subido más de cien preguntas estúpidas a Yahoo respuestas..."

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Y yo lo admito... HE SUBIDO MÁS DE CIEN, mejor dicho doscientas, PREGUNTAS IMBÉCILES A YAHOO RESPUESTAS. Diría que lo hubiese dicho si primero Nagumo revelaba lo de su borrachera, pero para joderles..."

-Osamu Saginuma: "Maldito Reize... pero bueno, sí, hubo una época en la que me enamoré de la entrenadora Hitomiko, es que es tan guapa y amable..."

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Te matare, Desarm... pero bueno, admito que me cambie el peinado tras dejar el Génesis porque pensaba que ligaría más y porque me di cuenta que no necesitaba peinarme..."

._Terumi Afuro y a __Nagumo Haruya les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "Y yo admito que una vez salí disfrazado de chica, maquillaje y peinado incluido, para que me diesen entradas gratis y comida, para ver Tintín…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Doo-Yoon: "Admito que tras ver como atropellaban a Suzuno, me empecé a reír como desquiciado y tenía un helado en la mano, y se me cayó al suelo…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Sacrilegio, deberían de matarte, Yoon"

_.A Suzuno Fuusuke y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Kim Hwan-Young: "Verdad… y está bien, admito que tras ver tu pelo, Jung-Soo, no pude resistirme y te tuve que hacer ese corte tan gracioso, es que es injusto, yo también quería tener ese pelo rojo…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Maldito Young… pero bueno, es verdad, mi pelo tiene ese corte por culpa de Young, no porque a mí me gustara…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Myung-Bo: "Yo en realidad no odio el baloncesto, es que soy bajito y por eso no juego, pero algún día seré tan alto que hasta el propio Michael Jordan y Gasol, me envidiaran…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Hwan-Myang: "Cuando fui a la playa, la última vez, le dije a Bo que si me dormía, que al menos me tapase la cara, así no se me quedaba negra ¿Y qué paso? Pues que me la tapo y se fue a jugar, no sé cómo y al despertarme, sólo la mitad del libro cubría mi hermoso rostro… por lo que al final me quedo mitad de la cara blanca y la otra negra…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Baek-Yeon: "La verdad es que mi pañuelo rosa me lo encontré una vez en los chinos y no pude resistirme y tuve que comprármelo…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Admito y estoy orgulloso de decir que subo preguntas imbéciles a Yahoo respuestas y soy un miembro conocido del lugar… y Yeon debería darte vergüenza, mira que comprarle cosas a nuestros enemigos los chinos…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Parte de lo que diré es mentira, pero aún así… Sí, tengo una relación con Luca y me molesta bastante que ahora este con Angelo, pasando de mi, y viendo una peli juntos…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Qué? ¿Pero no habían quedado mañana para ver una peli? Es injusto… y sí, soy un stalker y pronto seré emo y gordo…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Yo también soy una stalker, y orgullosa de serlo. Fidio-kun ¿No lo sabías? Angelo-kun tras ver que Luca-san estaba bien, decidió ir a visitarle y ahora han decidido ver una peli… y quiero ver una foto tuya de cuando estés gordo por haberte viciado al helado"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Cho Chan Su: "Aunque yo sí existo de verdad y no como el de la serie, lo admito… le copie el nombre al coreano del Mentalista… y pobre Fidio, lo único que logran es deprimirle más… y Suzuno, sigo sin creérmelo…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Nagumo Haruya: "Lo admito ¿Vale? Sí, estaba borracho y más perdido que Wally y Nemo en una excursión por la selva danesa, no sabía lo que decía y no fue mi culpa, sino la de Aphrodi por decirme que no me haría mal si tomaba unas copas de más…"

._A Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon__, __Doo-Yoon__, __Hwan-Myang__, __Myung-Bo__, __Sun-Hwan, Kino Aki, Cho Chan Su y Hidetoshi Nakata les gusta esto._

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Nagumo, admiro tu sinceridad pero… Dinamarca no tiene selva…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Y entonces Dinamarca ¿No tiene selva? ¿Seguro? Lo preguntaré en Yahoo respuestas"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "No, no tiene… pero sube la pregunta que yo te responderé y me das unos puntos, Gazelle. Por si las dudas, me llamo _Heladito Midorin_"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Como te lo curras, Midorikawa…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Genial, ya la subí, así que responde Reize, y yo me llamo _Icecream Suu_"

-Fidio Aldena: "Es injusto, yo también quiero tener un nombre súper molón como esos…"

_.A Suzuno Fuusuke y a Midorikawa Ryuuji les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Ponte Fidito el Mafias…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Nagumo Haruya: "Dios mío… que miedo de nombres, aunque el de Aldena mola…"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Fidito ¿No es así cómo te llama Angelo, Fidio?"

-Terumi Afuro: "No, Angelo le llama Fidi… aunque hay veces que también le llama Fidito. Como te hagas una cuenta en Yahoo, te mando a matar, Fidio. Eso es para gente que se aburre, como Suzuno o Midorikawa, pero tú no puedes aburrirte. Por cierto, ya volvió la novela, así que me voy a verla. Y Nagumo, pienso subir el video en el que estas borracho a youtube"

-Cho Chan Su: "Aphrodi ¿No estabas viendo la novela? Eso es raro en ti, siendo que siempre te vicias a novelas y algo me dice que estás aún en pijama. Y sube el video, que si no lo hago yo y listo"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Lo que pasa es que Aphrodi es pobre y no puede pagar el cable, así que se lo roba a los vecinos, por eso no estaba viendo el final de la novela. Y sí, está en pijama, comiendo unas palomitas y acurrucado en el sillón mientras chatea por el móvil"

-Terumi Afuro: "Aphrodi admite que es pobre y es verdad lo que dijo Suzuno ¿aunque cómo sabes eso? Das miedo…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Es que yo soy tu vecino y me robas cable a mi… aunque yo se lo estoy robando al otro vecino así que… y ya te puntúe, Reize, muy original tu respuesta…"

_.A Midorikawa Ryuuji le gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Yo me haré una cuenta en Yahoo, que me entraron ganas de decir estupideces. Si suben el video aquí, exijo etiqueta y si será en youtube, pues quiero el enlace, que quiero ver como atropellan a Suzuno-kun"

-Cho Chan Su: "Eso es muy cruel, Kino-san… Y Fidio ¿Por qué no haces una alianza con Nakata para separar a Luca y a Angelo?"

_.A Kino Aki y a Terumi Afuro les gusta esto._

-Nagumo Haruya: "Pon un me gusta si crees que Aldena y Nakata deberían de hacerle caso al doble de Cho, a.k.a Chae"

_.Suzuno Fuusuke_, _Terumi Afuro, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon__, __Doo-Yoon__, __Hwan-Myang__, __Myung-Bo__, __Sun-Hwan y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Y también pon un me gusta si crees que Nagumo es tonto y que sus calzoncillos de ositos eran súper sexys~"

._Terumi Afuro, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon__, __Doo-Yoon__, __Hwan-Myang__, __Myung-Bo__, __Sun-Hwan, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena y Hidetoshi Nakata les gusta esto._

-Kiyama Hiroto: "¿Unos con ositos que llevaban corazones brillantes y que brillan en la oscuridad? Se los regale yo~"

_.A Fidio Aldena, Suzuno Fuusuke, Terumi Afuro y Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Dios, Hiroto… eso es genial, yo también quiero unos así. Y capitán ¿entonces se aliará conmigo para acabar con la relación de esos dos? Y sí, Angelo me llamaba así, aunque me da miedo que Aki y Aphrodi sepan cosas como las maneras en la que me llama Angelo…"

_.A Kino Aki, Terumi Afuro, Cho Chan Su, Kiyama Hiroto y Suzuno Fuusuke les gusta esto._

-Cho Chan Su: "Vamos, Nakata… y verás el video de Nagumo haciendo el tonto, que de verdad que no tiene pérdida… Y lo saben porque son unos cotillas y hablan entre los tres todos los días"

_.A Kino Aki y a Terumi Afuro les gusta esto._

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Vale, pero sólo por el video… Fidio vamos a aliarnos. Por cierto, para los que ven la novela como Fidio o Aphrodi, y Chae, aunque no quiera admitirlo, hoy daban doble capítulo así que vayan a verla"

_.A Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Terumi Afuro, Cho Chan Su les gusta esto._

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Ahora por su culpa, tengo ganas de verla… y quiero saber todos los detalles de esa alianza y lo que planearan para mañana. Esto es culpa de Kino-san y sus influencias yaoistas…"

_.A Kino Aki le gusta esto._

-Nagumo Haruya: "La que faltaba… A Gran le gusta el yaoi… y yo también quiero enterarme de lo que planearan"

-Terumi Afuro: "El video ya lo subí en todos los sitios posibles y Edgar me ayuda haciéndome publicidad y etiquetando a toda la peña porque mi móvil iba muy lento… como no le puedo robar la línea a Suzuno, me tengo que aguantar y yo también quiero saber todos los detalles de lo que pasará y el capi tiene razón, con Angelo siempre hablamos y nos cuenta cosas"

-Osamu Saginuma: "¿Alguien me explica que pasa en el video? Es que estoy bajo la cama y no puedo verlo por youtube porque el I-phone va fatal y no puedo robarle la línea a Kiyama. A mí también me avisan que harán"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Más te vale que no encuentre bajo que cama estás… que te mataré por enamorarte de mi hermana…"

_-A Nagumo Haruya y a Suzuno Fuusuke les gusta esto._

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Hiroto, eres un exagerado… Y yo acabo de ver el video. Primero se ve a Burn hablando con la pared diciendo:_ Io sheree el uunicoo shuperviviemtee al al al do mi doce…_; luego habla con un perro y dice:_ ¿Shave? ushte she paarecee a un pe-perrooo_; luego es cuando intenta ligar con Aphrodi donde le dice: _Eh, rubi, tas mu guapaa ¿quieere bebe algo? Io invitarte~_; y ya es cuando ve a Chan Suu y va gritando que quiere un autógrafo de Jacky Chan, y le intenta robar las gafas…"

_.Osamu Saginuma, Hidetoshi Nakata, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Se pone a correr y a tropezarse unas quince veces, eso sin contar a todos los que tiró al suelo. Cuando logra salir del local, va corriendo hasta un supermercado que estaba al lado, se mete dentro y se roba uno de los carritos. Lo saca hasta afuera del recinto y se tira por la cuesta que había, dentro del carrito, gritando que: Ioo soi il rei de mundo emtero~; Suzuno se cruza en su camino para intentar detenerle, pero Nagumo lo choca y lo tira a no sé cuantos metros y le dice: Lo sieemto abuelitaa, pero esh shu culpa por tar en el medio de la carretera con tantos cochesh que ai..: y eso que no había ni su madre afuera…"

_.A Osamu Saginuma, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Hidetoshi Nakata, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Myung-Bo: "Tras eso, choca contra una pared y cae al suelo desmayado. Se ve como corremos hacia él, aunque algunos estaban intentando revivir a Suzuno que ya alucinaba aliens, y se ve como en vez de ayudar a Nagumo, Aphrodi y el capitán, se suben al carrito y se tiran por la cuesta…"

_.A Osamu Saginuma, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Aki Kino y Hidetoshi Nakata les gusta esto._

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Que mayores~"

_.A Kiyama Hiroto y a Terumi Afuro les gusta esto._

-Nagumo Haruya: "Suzuno… ¿Es qué eres tonto? ¿No te das cuenta que esos es de niños…?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Tú hiciste lo mismo, idiota. Y además era ironía ¿Es qué no me ves la cara?"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Pues no… si quieres mándame una foto de tu cara, que sino…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Aquí hay tensión… Chan Su-kun ¿me haces los honores?"

-Cho Chan Su: "Ni lo dudes, Kiyama… Pon un _me gusta_ si crees que entre Nagumo y Suzuno hay tensión sexual, y deberían de resolverlo en la cama"

._Terumi Afuro, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon__, __Doo-Yoon__, __Hwan-Myang__, __Myung-Bo__, __Sun-Hwan, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena y Hidetoshi Nakata les gusta esto._

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Y un me gusta si crees que el capitán y Aphrodi deberían de ponerse de principal su foto de los dos subidos al carrito, abrazados y gritando"

_.A Naguma Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon__, __Doo-Yoon__, __Hwan-Myang__, __Myung-Bo__, __Sun-Hwan, Kino Aki y Hidetoshi Nakata les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "Nos la pondremos, pero sólo porque tenemos un estilo insuperable, y aunque salgamos gritando y abrazados, salimos guapos…"

_.A Cho Chan Su, Kino Aki, Nagumo Haruya, Fidio Aldena y Suzuno Fuusuke les gusta esto._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dudas que pudieran haber surgido... Por qué Hide interviene para decirle eso a Fidio y a Aki? pues porque Hide y Luca son los stalkers por excelencia que tiene Inazuma, así que uno de ellos tenía que dejar en claro que sólo ellos pueden ser stalkers~

Preguntas hacia ustedes

1_ Les parece bien que Hide y Fidio hayan hecho una alianza para romper la "relación" que hay entre Luca y Angelo?

2_ Aphrodi dejará de robarle el cable a Suzuno?

3_ Hiroto logrará encontrar a Osamu y matarle por enamorarse de su "dulce" hermana?

4_ Creen que Suzuno y Nagumo le harán caso a su ex-capitán y resolverán su "tensión sexual"?

5_ Quieren que Hide haga su trabajo de stalker y ayude a Fidio y a Aki a stalkear todos los estados?

6_ Quiero que vayan pensando una venganza por parte de Kazemaru a Endou y nombres que le pegarían a los personajes, ya que pronto habrá venganza y cambio de nombres por parte de Kogure~

A los reviews:

-_Poltergeist. Madoka: _Espero que hayas hecho al final la tarea xD Anda, yo nunca he impreso nada, es que soy una rata y no gasto ni papel pero bueno jajaja. Tu apellido es famoso jaja, y si, los argentinos son geniales, se puede sacar tanto de ellos~. Compralas que habrá una buena pelea en su casa, sí una catfight digna de ellos xD y es que los pelos de L´oreal de Edgar enamoran a la gente jaja. Y pronto ya sabrás que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, el problema es como lo contaré pero lo sabrás, y Kogure es que aprendió de Hiroto y por eso sabe tanto (?). Bueno aquí la conti, espero que te guste~ y stalkear LJ es lo maximo, aunque yo ultimamente lo tengo abandonado, tengo que llenarlo de chorradas como antes y de nada :D

-_Krx. BlackRoses: _Jaja, me alegro que te guste y los juegos piratas unidos a los rubio son insuperables y Mark es que es muy directo xD Bueno, aqui el nuevo capi, espero que te guste y no te preocupes que ya tengo pensado todo lo que pasará entre ellos, el problema es contarlo, pero pronto todas tus dudas se resolveran~

-_Tri-Ni Sette01: _Jaja me alegro que te guste y la verdad es que a mi sí que me caen bien los argentinos, bueno, no me peuden caer mal, que soy de Argentina xD. Y no te preocupes que pronto esto dará un cambio radical cuando Angelo vuelva a salir, asi que aún no puedes odiarle xD Pues es verdad, Edgar y Kazemaru se parecen mucho en ese sentido, me los imagino con vestidos... que guays jajaja. Ya saldran ellos y veras con quien se quedo, aunque ni yo misma lo sé, y creo que te gustaria un tweet asi si no fuera tan directo xD. Bueno aqui el otro capi, espero que te guste y pronto todas tus dudas se dispersaran, ahora mi problema es como contarlo xD

-_ValeRyoda03_: Jaja, me alegro muchisimo que te haya gustado. Pues en el próximo Lance hablará con su amor Edgar, y es raro que te guste, de nromal a la gente le gusta el Edgar con Philip xD. Y pronto contaré que paso es que el problema es como lo haré jaja y no te creas, Kazemaru puede sacar a su bestia interior y vengarse de Endou.

-_Valkiria1996-pd_: Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado. Pues sí, está prohibido, lo que pasa es que un formato muy tedioso para escribir y te anula prácticamente la narración, por eso a mi no me gusta utilizarlo y además le quita mucha calidad al escrito, pero para gustos, colores xD No te preocupes que lo contaré, aunque estoy pensando en cómo lo haré jaja. Es que FF aveces nos odia y no nos deja conectarnos jaja, pero bueno, aqui la conti, espero que te guste.

.

Y bueno, **aquí el preview para el siguiente capítulo**:

-Lance Rotten: **"Desde que he visto a esa hermosa doncella siendo atacada por ese ladrón, he quedado completamente enamorado de ella y no he podido quitármela de la cabeza. Ahora me entero que en realidad, la doncella era Edgar y el ladrón era Edge... por culpa de ellos me estoy planteando mi tendencia sexual, pero es que se veía tan adorable Edgar en ese vestido, pero soy un caballero y... y... me da igual, te amo mi hermosa dama, Edgar"**

Y ya nos vemos en el siguiente, que me veo que lo subiré dentro de unos días. _See you~_


	5. Lance enamorado?

**Hello! **Bueno, como siempre les digo, me alegro muchisimo que les hayan gustado los capítulos por ahora y a todos los que no me dejan review, podrian animarse, que me gusta que me digan algo asi yo se si voy llevando bien o mal la historia, pero bueno... no se pueden quejar que voy actualizando bastante rápido xD

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita **el estado.

_Cursiva _los "Me gusta"

Y otra cosa más, este sucede en el mismo día en el que Luca, Kidou, Leone y Nagumo subieron sus estados, así que aún no se resolverán dudas que quedaron en los anteriores... pero pronto sí.

¿Por qué Lance? Como siempre, porque se me dio la gana y porque quería meter a los ingleses de alguna u otra manera.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

**Y les vuelvo a preguntar si quieren capis especiales escritos como Dios manda sin formato script**, porque el de Marco y Gianluca y el del cuarteto italiano ya tan en mi mente pero como narración y me costaría bastante que si el personaje lo cuenta, le de la misma emoción que a una narración.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Lance Rotten:** "_Since I saw this beautiful girl being attacked by the thief, I was completely in love with her and I could out of my head. Now I learn that Edgar was the lady and Edge the thief... for them I'm thinking about my sexuality, but Edgar looked so adorable in that dress, but I´m a gentleman and... and... I don´t care, I love you my beautiful lady, Edgar_"** (1)

_.A Freddy McQueen, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Paul Appleton, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards y a Beat Smash les gusta esto._

-Gary Links: "Hay que bonito, yo también quiero que me digan algo así~"

-Freddy McQueen: "¿Tú también quieres que te llamen doncella?"

_.A Gareth Barret y a Paul Appleton les gusta esto._

-Gareth Barett: "¿O qué te llamen ladrón?"

_.A Freddy McQueen y a Paul Appleton les gusta esto._

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Ya está bien, pobre Gary, déjenle que sueñe"

_.A Gary Links le gusta esto._

-Gary Links: "Eso, eso. No sean mala gente"

-Peter Cole: "Para mala gente, tenemos a Edge que siempre se lo confunden con un macarra"

_.A Gary Links, Gareth Barret y a Johnny Gascoigne les gusta esto. _

-Edge Ripper: "No sé porqué, pero si yo no tengo pinta de mala persona… para eso está Johnny"

_.A Gary Links, Peter Cole, Gareth Barret y a Paul Appleton les gusta esto._

-Eric Purpleton: "El más malote de todos nosotros, es sin duda Gary con ese pelo rosa y sus ojos pintados"

_.A Lance Rotten, Freddy McQueen, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Paul Appleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards y a Beat Smash les gusta esto._

-Martin Squall: "Eso es un hombre de verdad"

_.A Lance Rotten, Freddy McQueen, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Paul Appleton, Eric Purpleton, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards y a Beat Smash les gusta esto._

-Gary Links: "Lo que pasa es que me tienen envidia de lo guapo que soy, como ustedes son todos feos, especialmente Paul y su pelo que parece que se haya puesto un tazón en la cabeza antes de cortárselo"

-Paul Appleton: "Oh vamos, Gary ¿Aún sigues enfadado? Fue un error"

-Gary Links: "Eso no ha sido un error, ha sido algo que no se puede describir con palabras. Me has traicionado, Appleton"

-Mikey Richards: "¿Qué ha sido tan grave para no perdonar a Paul? Pero si es un chico encantador, no puede haber hecho nada malo"

_.A Paul Appleton, Eric Purpleton y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Teres Tolue: "Yo me meteré en la conversación por mi hermosa cara. Diré dos cosas, primera que creo que Edgar tiene que darle una oportunidad a Lance y segunda ¿Gary, te ha robado la sombra de ojos o no te ha servido el té?"

-Philip Owen: "Teres, no estamos todo el día bebiendo té. Sólo a las cinco. Y estoy intentando convencer a Edgar para que acepte a Lance"

_.A Teres Tolue, Peter Cole y a Lance Rotten les gusta esto._

-Peter Cole: "Haber, lo que paso es que Gary, para variar, estaba en casa de Paul y, como siempre, estaba viendo la novela rusa. Cuando terminó el capítulo, Paul cambió de canal y se puso a ver _Pasión de Gavilanes_. Y el problema reside en que hoy iban a dar capítulo doble de la novela y Gary no lo sabía y solo vio el primero. Así que tras enterarse, ha culpado a Paul por no enterarse de lo que pasaba en el segundo capítulo. Ese es el "gran" problema que ha pasado entre ellos"

-Beat Smash: "Eres el rey del drama, Gary ¿Y alguien sabe por qué Edgar aún no ha dicho nada?"

-Philip Owen: "Es que aún no se ha conectado porque está viendo la tele"

-Kino Aki: "Luego me dicen stalker a mí. Pero si ustedes saben hasta lo que están haciendo los demás"

-Eric Purpleton: "_Lady Aki_, yo le contaré que pasa. Haber, Gary vive prácticamente en la casa de Paul…"

-Gary Links: "Yo no vivo en casa de ese traidor, él vive en mi casa"

-Paul Appleton: "Pero si es mi casa. Y además eres tú quien esta colado siempre porque según tú, no quieres estar solo en tu casa"

-Eric Purpleton: "Bueno, no sabemos quien vive en casa de quien. Y Philip suele estar en casa de Edgar o viceversa. Y Peter es que siempre se entera de todo, es un cotilla"

_.A Kino Aki le gusta esto._

-Lance Rotten: "Es injusto, Philip, yo también quiero estar en casa de _my love_"

-Nick Woodgate: "Admítanlo, todos viven de colados en la casa de todos. Y pobre Lance, Philip deja a Edgar en paz ¿Qué no ves que tiene que enamorarse de Lance y no de ti?"

-Kino Aki: "Es que en realidad a Philip-san le gusta Edgar-san"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Paul Appleton, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Philip Owen: "_What? No, no, no, no and no!_ Yo no quiero a Edgar en ese sentido, sólo es mi amigo"

-Teres Tolue: "Sí, amigo con derecho… que te hemos agarrado con las manos en la masa, Philip"

-Peter Cole: "¿Con las manos en la masa? ¿Estás cocinando algo, Philip?"

-Edge Ripper: "Por eso quiero tanto a Peter, es tan inocente"

-David Buckingham: "Chicos, no sé ustedes pero… se están desviando del tema principal…"

_.A Kino Aki y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Mikey Richards: "Es verdad, los pobres perros que son comidos en China… no se lo merecen"

-Peter Cole: "¿Los chinos se comen a los perros? Pobrecitos, no es su culpa ser tan… perros…"

-Kino Aki: "Que no, chicos. Que ese no era el tema principal, sino otro"

-Freddy McQueen: "Es verdad. El tema principal eran las guerras"

-Gary Links: "Las guerras son malas… muere gente inocente y guapa… ahora entiendo porque Paul no ha muerto en ninguna guerra"

-Paul Appleton: "¿Sera quizás por qué no he estado en ninguna? Gary yo no me meto con tú ya sabes qué"

-David Buckingham: "¿Con qué? Y ven como otra vez se desvían del tema principal"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Chicos ya dejen de desviarse que si no, no me entero."

-Eric Purpleton: "Eso, eso. A ver volvamos al tema principal y ¿qué es eso, Paul?"

-Paul Appleton: "Que Gary le tiene miedo a las hormigas y ¿saben qué? Se ha enterado que es homosexual"

-Gareth Barett: "Oh dios, Gary… sí que me lo esperaba de ti…"

_.A Lance Rotten, Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, David Buckingham, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki, Hidetoshi Nakata y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Edgar Valtinas: "…"

-Edge Ripper: "Edgar no te curres tanto los comentarios que nos dejarás sin comentarios inteligentes para decir"

_.A David Buckingham, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Kino Aki, Hidetoshi Nakata y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Gary Links: "Paul, esto es demasiado. Me dijiste que no lo contarías ¿Qué te he hecho yo? sólo me cuelo en tu casa, te robo la comida, el cable, tu familia prácticamente me ha adoptado, ya duermo en tu cama, me meto contigo, subí la foto esa en la que estabas en ropa interior… y muchas cosas más, pero no te hecho nada"

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Oh, Gary… tú sí que vales. Paul no te comprende, si no le has hecho nada…"

_.A Edgar Valtinas, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki, Hidetoshi Nakata y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Teres Tolue: "Amo la ironía en tus palabras, Johnny~ y ¿Duermen juntos? Es que Sergio me lo ha preguntado"

-Paul Appleton: "Sí, dormimos juntos. Y no me has hecho nada, Gary, que va…"

-Gary Links: "Y ahora para molestarte. A Paul le gusta Eric y se muere de la vergüenza cada vez que están juntos y más cuando están solos"

-Kino Aki: "No sé cómo hacemos pero siempre nos desviamos aunque… me gusta que se cuenten las cosas de los demás. Y Philip-san ¿Ya ha convencido a Edgar-san?"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Lo está intentando pero no lo consigue… y lo de Paul me lo esperaba, no es que fuera muy disimulado"

-Lance Rotten: "_My love_ ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar mis sentimientos? ¿Te he hecho algo malo?"

-Edgar Valtinas: "No eres tú, Lance… soy yo…"

-Teres Tolue: "Edgar, frase más antigua y tonta para decir que no le quieres, no podías usar ¿verdad?"

._A Kino Aki, Philip Owen y a Hidetoshi Nakata les gusta esto._

-Edgar Valtinas: "Teres, no me ayudas en nada…"

-Lance Rotten: "Pero, yo te lo daré todo. No me importa que me pidas"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Soy de las personas que… le gusta… que le den cosas caras, sí eso. Te quedaras en bancarrota conmigo"

-Lance Rotten: "No me importa, te compraré todo lo que me pidas"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Sería una pareja horrible, la verdad es que no ordenaría nunca la casa y estaría toda desastrosa"

-Lance Rotten: "Da igual, contrataré a alguien para que lo haga"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Cocino horrible"

-Teres Tolue: "Todos los ingleses lo hacen"

. ._A Kino Aki y a Hidetoshi Nakata les gusta esto._

-Lance Rotten: "Pues contrataré a un cocinero, o te llevaré a cenar fuera"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Teres, sigues sin ayudarme. Y, tengo un pésimo despertar"

-Lance Rotten: "Me da igual, te amaré igualmente"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Me dan miedo las personas"

-Teres Tolue: "Eso es mentira, Edgar"

._A Kino Aki, Philip Owen y a Hidetoshi Nakata les gusta esto._

-Edgar Valtinas: "Teres, hoy no me estas ayudando en nada…"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Vamos, Edgar. Dale una oportunidad, aunque sea sólo una. Y si no resulta, pues al menos lo habrán intentado…"

_.A Lance Rotten, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Eric Purpleton, Kino Aki y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Philip Owen: "Eso, eso_. Lady Aki_, háganos los honores"

-Kino Aki: "Claro que sí, Philip-san. Pon un _me gusta_ si crees que Edgar-san debería de hacerle caso a Nakata-kun"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Paul Appleton, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Hidetoshi Nakata y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Lance Rotten: "Entonces… ¿Aceptarás salir conmigo, _my dear Edgar_?"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Esta bien, pero quiero que vengas a mi casa y me hagas una declaración bonita. Y quiero ver tu cara… ah y también que Paul se le declare a Eric"

._A Kino Aki, Philip Owen, Teres Tolue, Peter Cole y a Hidetoshi Nakata les gusta esto._

-Eric Purpleton: "Eric estaba tomando el té, sí a estas horas… por lo que no me entere de lo que paso así que ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme, Paul?"

-Paul Appleton: "Nada, no les hagas caso, Eric. De verdad no es nada…"

-David Buckingham: "Bueno, al menos se resolvió el tema principal…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Todo esto es culpa del sistema"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Anda que…"

-Peter Cole: "Fidio que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir, y suelta eso"

-Fidio Aldena: "No te lo negaré, Peter. No sabía que decir… es injusto, Lance ha conseguido que Edgar le corresponda"

-Edge Ripper: "Aún no lo sabemos… mañana se resolverán nuestras dudas…"

-Gareth Barett: "Todo se resolverá mañana…"

-Gary Links: "Es verdad. Lo de Marco y Gianluca, lo del cuarteto amoroso italiano, con quién se quedará Leone, si al final Kazemaru se vengará de Endou, lo de Mark y Dylan, lo de Edgar y Lance, y no nos olvidemos de lo de Nagumo y Suzuno…"

-Nick Woodgate: "¿Por qué todo sucederá mañana? Que es sábado y no puedo estar conectado…"

-Freddy McQueen: "Claro, como tienes que estar con tu novia, pues nos ignoras por ella…"

-Nick Woodgate: "No me seas celoso, Freddy… además no les ignoró. El sábado es para estar con tu pareja"

-Gareth Barett: "Y si no tienes pareja, estas con los amigos…"

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Y si no tienes amigos, pues te quedas en casa…"

-Edge Ripper: "Son unos exagerados, además el sábado no echan nada bueno en la tele, así que no vale la pena estar en casa…"

-Peter Cole: "Eh, eh, eh… que aunque suene extraño, yo hubo un sábado que me quede en casa, y la peli de la tarde de los canales de aire… era decente y todo…"

-Gary Links: "¿Fue el día ese que paso lo de Godzilla, verdad?"

-Paul Appleton: "_Gary, What you say?_ Y Peter, en vez de haberte quedado sólo en casa, haberme llamado"

-Eric Purpleton: "Recuerdo lo del Godzilla, fue buenísimo… y Paul que buena persona"

-Gary Links: "Paul es una malísima persona que lleva pelo con corte tazón"

-Kino Aki: "Aki no sabe lo que es lo de Godzilla, así que alguien explíqueselo por favor"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Fue una competición. Lo que pasó es que en diferentes partes de Londres, hubo varios fans que se disfrazaron del dinosaurio, o lo que sea eso, y salieron a la calle así, entonces muchos ingleses decidieron imitarle e hicieron un concurso. Por lo que iban disfrazados frente al _Big Bang_"

-Fidio Aldena: "Algo me dice que el capitán estuvo ahí… y con Luca…"

-Martin Squall: "Y no te equivocas, se presentaron y todo. Aunque al final ganó Philip…"

-David Buckingham: "Sólo una cosa… _How come we always end up leaving the theme and talk about anything? _(2)

-Teres Tolue: "Porque son ingleses…"

. ._A Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena y a Hidetoshi Nakata les gusta esto._

-Philip Owen: "Esa es tu respuesta para todo, Teres. Y es verdad, gane el concurso. Por cierto, ya es hora de cenar, así que les dejo. Y Paul, Edgar dice que te le declares que de seguro te aceptará"

-Lance Rotten: "_My love_ siempre pensando en los demás, que adorable es~"

-Freddy McQueen: "Creo que Paul se declarará cuando David se digne a quitarse el gorro…"

-Gareth Barett: "En otras palabras, nunca _Really?_ Y bueno, yo me voy a robar comida a casa de Johnny, así que también me voy. No se maten"

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Ya decía yo que en mi casa había demasiada comida… y es que Gareth no habían venido a mangar en varios días…"

-David Buckingham: "Anda que…"

-Edge Ripper: "Bueno, chicos… y _Lady Aki_, he quedado con Peter para ir al cine a ver la peli esa nueva que se ha estrenado… así que ya nos vemos mañana"

-Gary Links: "¿La del niño con superpoderes que es capaz de hacer más de cien ejercicios matemáticos en un minuto y descubre que en realidad es el hijo de Wallaby, un famoso arquitecto alemán que era capaz de comerse tres pasteles a la vez y que su esposa era Jerónima, una actriz cubana que escapó de México para cumplir su sueño de domadora de tigres en Lituania?"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "No sé porqué… pero algo me dice que es del mismo creador que la novela rusa…"

-Peter Cole: "Sí, esa misma. Es que la historia parece tan emocionante que he convencido a Edge para que me acompañe…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Sí, capitán, es del mismo creador… Yo también quiero verla, creo que es la misma peli que verán mañana Luca y mi adorable Angelo. Si me cuelo en el cine, la veré, tengo unas ganas. Siempre sus historias son buenas"

-Kino Aki: "Al menos estará en italiano, que sino Fidio-kun no se entera. Y yo ya la vi hoy con Haruna y Kazemaru-kun, porque Endou-kun se durmió antes de empezar, ya les digo que es muy triste. Y más cuando Jerónima no sabe si escoger cumplir su sueño o criar a Lobito, el hijo de un oso que ha muerto…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Siempre sus historias son tan bonitas…"

_.A Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Paul Appleton, Eric Purpleton, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Teres Tolue: "Yo es que siempre me pregunto de donde saca los nombres..."

-Gary Links: "Ahora me han dado ganas de verla. Edge y Peter, espérenme que voy a verla con ustedes"

-Paul Appleton: "Será posible, Gary… ¿Qué no ves que iban a tener un "momento a solas"?"

-Eric Purpleton: "Pues a mí también me dieron ganas de verla… y sé que está mal, pero yo también me colaré como Gary…"

-Paul Appleton: "Eric… _you too?..._ pues… la verdad es que… a mi me dieron ganas de verla… así que yo también iré…"

-Gary Links: "Paul, eres un colado… ¿Qué no ves que les interrumpirás su "momento a solas"? te parecerá bonito ¿no?"

-Martin Squall: "Tu eres el último que puede hablar, Gary. Y desconéctense ya que ellos han quedado para ir dentro de un rato…"

Edge Ripper: "No sé qué es lo que interpretaron pero no es así, sólo la veremos porque a Peter se le ha dado la gana, no por nada más… y si quieren cuélense, que a mí me da igual…"

-Nick Woodgate: "Todo resuelto, vayan todos a casa de Edge y luego a ver la peli que mañana quiero que me cuenten que paso en el cine y si Paul se declaró"

-Mikey Richards: "Eso, eso. Bueno, yo me voy que he quedado con Beat para irnos por ahí"

-Beat Smash: "Y antes que malinterpreten algo, les diré que no haremos nada raro. Sólo tenemos que comprar un regalo para un amigo"

-Kino Aki: "Sí claro… y bueno, yo me iré a stalkear otro estado. Quiero que mañana me cuenten que tal la noche y Fidio-kun aún no me has contado que han decidido con Nakata-kun"

-David Buckingham: "Es verdad, aún no nos han dicho nada"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Pues ahora les mando a los dos un privado contándoles nuestro plan"

-Fidio Aldena: "Yo haré lo mismo que mi hermana stalker, y stalkeare estados mientras sigo comiendo helado, me he viciado… es peor que cuando me vicie al juego de _My Little Planet_…"

-Teres Tolue: "Yo no sé qué haces para viciarte siempre a cosas raras… eres como Leone…"

-Kino Aki: "Quiero ese privado y hermano stalker, estaba hablando con Angelo por el msn y me dijo que quiere decirte algo, así que llámale que se ha quedado sin saldo"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Qué Angelo… qué? Dile que ahora le llamó que tengo que buscar el móvil. Bueno, hermana stalker haz tu trabajo y cotillea los estados mientras yo hablo con mi _il mio piccolo angelo_" (3)

-Teres Tolue: "Piccolo es pequeño en italiano ¿verdad? Pues se pronuncia igual que un personaje de Dragon Ball… bueno, hagan su trabajo que me meteré en el twitter para molestar a Edgar, y Hidetoshi yo también quiero ese mensaje"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Hale, ya se los envié a los tres. Y David ¿lo pones tú por Edgar?"

-David Buckingham: "Claro, Hidetoshi. Antes de irme y tras leer el tweet de Edgar que me pedía que lo hiciese por él, pon un _I like_ si quieres que esta noche Paul se declaré a la persona que le gusta"

_.A Lance Rotten, Freddy McQueen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Hidetoshi Nakata y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ Desde que he visto a esa hermosa doncella siendo atacada por ese ladrón, he quedado completamente enamorado de ella y no he podido quitármela de la cabeza. Ahora me entero que en realidad, la doncella era Edgar y el ladrón era Edge... por culpa de ellos me estoy planteando mi tendencia sexual, pero es que se veía tan adorable Edgar en ese vestido, pero soy un caballero y... y... me da igual, te amo mi hermosa dama, Edgar.

2_ How come we always end up leaving the main subject and talk about anything?: ¿Cómo es qué siempre terminamos desviándonos del tema principal y hablamos de cualquier cosa?

3_ Il mio piccolo angelo: Mi pequeño ángel.

.

Preguntas hacia ustedes:

1_ Quieren que Edgar acepte a Lance? y que Paul se le declaré a Eric?

2_ Paul se merece que Gary le trate así sólo por no dejarle ver el segundo capítulo de la novela rusa?

3_ Quieren saber que es lo que le dijo Angelo a Fidio?

4_ Kazemaru también se vengará porque Endou se durmió y no vio la "maravillosa" película?

5_ Ya casi se acaba el día, por fin no? quedan pocos estados y se empezaran a resolver dudas, con quién quieren que empiece? y quieren que lo haga como lo llevo haciendo hasta ahora o con una buena narración y con lujo de detalles?

.

Respuesta a los review:

-_Bloody. rose382_: Jajaja, me alegro muchisimo que te guste y no sé si es épico, pero si que es raro. Pero bueno, aqui la conti y espero que te siga gustando :D

-_ValeRyoda03_: Jaja, me alegro muchisimo que te haya gustado. Es que Nagumo lo vale y Kazemaru puede ser muy malo cuando quiere xD. Pues pronto te enteraras, y veras que esos dos solo son buenos para el futbol jaja, y tu mente pervertida pronto tendra yaoi asi que no tendras que preocuparte, Y piensa en nombres y venganzas que todo me vale xD

-_Virginika14_: Oh dios mio, me alegro que te haya gustado y te hayas reido pero imaginarme a una abuela bailando el danza koduro, es que puede conmigo xDD. Va anímate y piensa que a mi todo me vale, que si tengo que seguir poniendo nombres me quedaré sin originalidad al final jaja. Y pronto tendras yaoi asi que no te preocupes ^^

-_Valkiria1996-pd_: Definitivamente, FF te odia xD. Jaja me alegroq ue me hagas publicidad pero tampoco es para tanto xD y ya te envie un mp respondiendo a tu review, y como te dije ahi, ya se me ocurrio una buena locura con esa imagen de Kidou y Fudou, ahora vere donde la meto.

-_Shinobu Imadori_: Me alegro que te haya gustado y si, menudos nombres tienen y el pobre Fidio viciado al helado y a las novelas romanticas xD. Y lo del peluche lo dire dentro de poco, que ya veras para quien era :D, si Goenji pronto recibira una denuncia xD.

-_Poltergeist. Madoka: _Todos sabemos que Nagumo no estaba borracho xD Es que me cogo la imagen oficial y traduzco los nombres, asi los sacó xD y no te preocupes que yo casi ni les conocía, aunque los estadounidenses me se más que tu jaja. La verdad es que no se me ocurrio lo de Cho Chang, que sino lo ponía xD Es que Yahoo respuestas lo vale, yo quiero ver la pregunta de tu primo y tener una cuenta alli para decir tonterias xD Alguien que me comprende y piensa igual que yo, o sea que hacen dos adolescentes viajando por el mundo? con todo lo q tienen, y creo que se esconden en el equipaje o tendran billetes falsos... Pues no estas muy desencaminada porq demostraran que solo son buenos en el futbol, porque su plan acabara siendo cualquier cosa y si, esperemos que Fidio deje de comer (?). Jaja, pobre Hitomiko, solo la quiere el xD. Va tienes que pensar alguna, que Kazemaru te lo agradecera. Tu tampoco actualizas asi q no te quejes xD ademas yo suelo actualizarlo con cosas paridas y lo de los proyectos de Inazuma los subire pronto es que quiero acabar como minimo 15 drabbles y solo tengo 6 xD

_-_Shinobu Imadori_: _Jaja, te tengo dos veces xD Creo que el traductor y al novela es lo que mas les gusta a todos xD Me alegro que te hayan gustado y eres una stalker como ellos? jajaja. Bueno aqui ya en siguiente capi y espero que te guste :D

.

**Preview** del próximo estado:

-Sean Pierce:** "Por culpa de Kazuya y Domon, no me gusta ser rubio porque dicen que somos tontos. Y no sé porqué, si lo único que dije fue que América del norte era Estados Unidos, que Europa era un país y que los pinguinos viven en el Central Park ¿Es que no han visto los Pinguinos de Madagascar? no pueden vivir en la Atlantida, o lo que sea eso, se morirían de frío ¿qué no ven que si tienen poco pelo es para estar en la selva? Nadie comprende a los rubios y no admiten que somos personas tan inteligentes como la Miss que dijo que Confucio creo la confusión"**

.

Bueno, saben que acepto sugerencias, que ya me han dicho dos (Gracias _Mai_ y a _Valkiria1996-pd)_ y ya las tengo en mi lista de cosas que haré. Así que nos leemos en el proximo capi :D


	6. Sean protestando?

**Hello! **lamento no haberlo subido antes, es que el capi no me convencia y sigue sin hacerlo, pero bueno, mas vale esto que nada no? xD y beuno, gracias a todos los que me dejan review, me ponen en favs, alerts y en autor, me hace muy happy :D El proximo no tardare tanto en subirlo como este, aunque voy actualizando bastante rapido ^^. Y ayer estaba haciendo el idiota en pixiv y encontre varios fanarts y hasta doujin de LanceEdgar y varios de Paul con Erik o con Gary y me empece a reir... la verdad es que pensaba que solo yo shippeaba parejas raras xD

.

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita **el estado.

_Cursiva _los "Me gusta"

Y otra cosa más, este sucede en el mismo día en el que Luca, Kidou, Leone y Nagumo subieron sus estados. Y otra cosa más, éste estado lo subieron antes de que Luca publicase el suyo.

¿Por qué Sean? Porque _Poltergeist. Madoka me dijo que podía hacer uno sobre los americanos, y por eso él._

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

**Y mas o menos ya se como hare los capis especiales, seguramente hare que tengan algun dialogo, porque lo explicara, pero tambien mezlcare narracion. La verdad es que estoy acostumbrada a escribir normalmente y no en script porque no puedo hacer mucho...**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Sean Pierce: "**Because of ****Kazuya ****and ****Domon, I ****don´t ****like being ****blonde ****because ****they say we are ****fools. ****And ****I don´t know ****why ****if all ****I said was that ****North America was the United States, ****Europe was a****country and the ****penguins live ****in the C****entral ****Park, ****isn´t seen ****the Penguins ****of Madagascar? C****an not live in ****Atlantis, ****or whatever it is ****that, it ****would freeze to death, ****What ****them see ****if they have ****little ****hair ****to be in the ****jungle? ****No one understands ****the ****blonde ****and ****admit that ****we are intelligent people ****as ****a ****Miss ****said ****that Confucio ****created the ****confusious**" (1)

_.A Dylan Keith, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Tony Strong, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Angelo Cabrini, Terumi Afuro y a Leone Batigo les gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "Nadie comprende a los rubios... pero si somos las personas más inteligentes de todos..."

_.A Sean Pierce, Tony Strong, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Angelo Cabrini, Terumi Afuro y a Leone Batigo les gusta esto._

-Domon Asuka: "Sean, _dear_... Europa es un continente y ya te he dicho que los pingüinos no pueden vivir en la jungla porque se morirían, necesitan estar en el frío... y tras leer ese ejemplo, definitivamente, los rubios son insuperables..."

_.A Ichinose Kazuya, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong y a Michael Jacks les gusta esto._

-Billy Rapid: "¿Atlántida? Y yo que estaba convencido que vivían en la Antártida…"

-Steve Woodmac: "No, no… viven en Alaska, de toda la vida…"

-Tony Strong: "Norteamérica es Estados Unidos… pero si somos más importantes que los canadienses… y creo que México dejo de pertenecer a Norteamérica…"

-Alex Hawk: "_Why?_ Pero si me caían bien… y además da igual decir que Europa es un país o un continente, son tan pequeños que nosotros somos hasta más grandes…"

-Dyke Dinamo: "Y menos con esa _Miss_, que yo descubrí que Confucio era un chino japonés"

-Ted Bryan: "No sé ustedes, pero si alguien que no es estadounidense, lee nuestra conversación, pensará que somos unos ignorantes…"

_.A Teres Tolue le gusta esto._

-Teres Tolue: "Yo lo pensaba antes de leer los comentarios… y entiendo a Domon y a Ichinose, yo también tengo un rubio idiota en mi vida"

_.A Domon Asuka y a Ichinose Kazuya les gusta esto._

-Domon Asuka: "Yo me uní a esa página, te la pasaré Teres y también la de que tienes un rubio idiota en tu vida pero le quieres igualmente"

_.A Teres Tolue y a Ichinose Kazuya les gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "Lo que pasa es que nos tienen envidia porque somos gente guapa, educada e inteligente…"

_.A Sean Pierce, Tony Strong, Eddi Howard, Angelo Cabrini, Terumi Afuro y a Leone Batigo les gusta esto._

-Mark Kruger: "Dylan, cariño mío… no niego que puedan ser las dos primeras, pero la última lo dudo, o al menos algunos sí…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Mark, tú tienes el pelo rubio oscuro, así que te salvas. Sólo nos metemos con la gente con rubios claros…"

-Leone Batigo: "Es injusto, pues entonces nosotros nos meteremos con los castaños…"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Eddi Howard, Tony Strong, Angelo Cabrini y a Terumi Afuro les gusta esto._

-Angelo Cabrini: "Y Domon tiene el pelo azul, así que también con los de pelo azul…"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Tony Strong, Eddi Howard, Terumi Afuro y a Leone Batigo les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "Y Teres tiene el pelo negro, así que con ellos también…"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Tony Strong, Eddi Howard, Leone Batigo y a Angelo Cabrini les gusta esto._

-Michael Jacks: "Únanse a los rubios unidos jamás serán vencidos… y no entiendo porqué se meten con ellos si a mí me caen bien"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Tony Strong, Eddi Howard, Angelo Cabrini, Terumi Afuro y a Leone Batigo les gusta esto._

-Eddi Howard: "No es que les caigamos mal, es que piensan que somos tontos…"

_.A Ichinose Kazuya y a Domon Asuka les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Ichinose-kun y Domon-kun, miren la que arman… Bueno, como veo que aquí se armará una guerra ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema…?"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Aki, me encanta que intentes cambiar de tema… pero la verdad es que no tenemos ni idea de que hablar… así que alguien proponga algo…"

-Gary Links: "Antes de cambiar de tema, yo diré algo… la mayoría de rubios no entienden las indirectas… lo digo por experiencia propia…"

_.A Teres Tolue y a Mark Kruger les gusta esto._

-Teres Tolue: "Eso es verdad, Leone nunca se entera de las indirectas tan directas de Esteban y Ramón. Pero bueno, en Leone todo es posible, tras verlo viciado a cosas tontas… uno se espera cualquier cosa"

-Leone Batigo: "Oh vamos, sólo me vicie a unas cuarenta cosas en un día, es normal… y que ahora este jugando al nuevo juego que tengo no tiene nada que ver y ellos nunca me han mandado indirectas, creo… ¿Y qué es lo que te ha pasado, Gary?"

-Terumi Afuro: "Teres, que Leone se haya viciado a ese juego y a la novela, no significa que te puedas meter con él. Y ya que estamos, yo últimamente me vicie a robarle el cable a Suzuno, a la novela rusa y a meterme con el capi, es tan divertido meterse con Chae-chan y más cuando le dices así~"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Se da cuenta que aún no se ha conectado, que si no te mataba Aphrodi… y yo, aparte de _Pasión de Gavilanes_, no me he viciado a nada…"

-Domon Asuka: "Va, Angelo… ¿Tiene que haber otra cosa… o persona? Y pobre Cho, con Aphrodi cerca y robando cable a Gazelle, no me quiero ni imaginar… y aún esperamos tu respuesta, Gary. Y yo me vicie a _Lost_, maldita serie que te engancha"

-Sean Pierce: "En esa serie… ¿Sale un oso polar en la isla donde están ellos no? Ven como entonces los pingüinos pueden vivir en la selva… y yo me vicie a jugar al _SingStar_ con Michael, aunque la mala persona siempre me gana…"

-Billy Rapid: "Te comprendo, a mi también. Y yo me vicie a las películas de vaqueros e indios, no sé porque… y el otro día estuvimos viendo con Alex, _Danza con Lobos_ y luego el _Último de los Mohicanos _y acabamos llorando"

-Alex Hawk: "Jo, Billy no me lo recuerdes que aún se me caen las lágrimas. Por cierto, mañana tenemos que ir a ver la peli que hizo el director de la novela rusa, que promete… ¡Y salen indios y vaqueros!"

-Mark Kruger: "De verdad… está fatal, yo no sé cómo combinará a un niño matemático con superpoderes, un arquitecto y a una actriz con vaqueros e indios ¿También saldrán zombis?"

-Ted Bryan: "Mark, tramposo, tenías que contar a que te habías viciado, aunque la verdad es que yo me pregunto lo mismo. Y yo me vicie a los pañuelos de colores, por eso siempre estamos hablando con Baek-Yeon sobre ellos y estamos planeando como robarle el suyo a Dyke~"

-Tony Strong: "Gary, aún estamos esperando y la verdad es que me he viciado a _Miami Ink_ y ahora quiero hacerme un tatuaje…"

-Dyke Dinamo: "Ya tienes una estrella en tu cabeza así que… hazte un corazón o una mariposa en el otro lado… y yo me vicie al canal Cosmopolitan, así que ahora me dedico a ver novelas o a aprender cosas… por cierto, me parece súper fuerte lo que ha decidido hacer Natasha, la prota de la novela rusa…"

-Steve Woodmac: "¿A que sí, Dyke? Yo quería que se quede con el espía, Iván… pero vamos, habrá que esperar que hoy dan el nuevo capítulo… y yo me he viciado a comprarme gafas nuevas, por eso todos los sábados a la tarde quedamos con Dylan para comprarnos gafas. Sí, Mark, por eso Dylan no queda contigo, es que me prefiere a mi…"

-Michael Jacks: "Pobre Mark… no se merece que Dylan le ignore por Steve y yo me vicie a jugar con Sean y me encanta ganarle. Lo mejor es cuando pierde porque le toca quitarse una prenda de vestir y bueno… digamos que tiene muy bonito cuerpo…"

-Domon Asuka: "_Oh my god, Michael!_ No me lo esperaba de ti… aunque la verdad es que a mí también me gustaría jugar un juego y el que pierda tenga que hacer eso. Aunque yo sé de dos a los que le encantaría…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Eso no será una indirecta ¿no? Ya te he dicho que no me gusta… y lo que dije en navidad cuando NO estaba borracho era mentira, es obvio que no me importa que quiera a otro, ni que éste ahora en otro país, ni que se la pase hablando con otros que no soy yo, y mucho menos me importa si suspira por otro… y… muérete Domon, te odio…"

-Dylan Keith: "_Come on, Kazuya…_ pobre Azucar…"

-Domon Asuka: "Dylan, ya te he dicho que no me llames Azucar… y vamos Ichinose, si quieres luego vamos a comprar algo…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Compren pizza. Cuando Fidi estaba enfadado en navidad, yo le compre pizza, o más bien se la tiro en la cara, pero el caso es que comimos pizza… o spaguettis…"

-Dylan Keith: "Jo, yo también quiero que me tiren pizza en la cara cuando este enfadado… es injusto ¿Por qué nadie lo hace conmigo? Mark, _love_ ¿lo harías conmigo?"

-Gary Links: "Hay dios que bonita declaración, quiero saber que responderá Mark ante esto…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Gary, tú no te salvas, nos tienes que contar que paso y además los últimos aún no han dicho a que se viciaron y cuanto tarda en responder Mark, creo que le ha dado un ataque…"

-Mark Kruger: "_W-w-what? Dylan… what… are… you… t-talking…?"_

-Dylan Keith: "Pues, que si lo harías conmigo. Es que me hace ilusión que alguien me tire pizza a la cara y sé que tu no me harás daño… y yo me vicie a comprarme gafas junto con Steve y a la novela rusa… ah y también a ignorar a Mark, que se que le fastidia y es súper divertido"

-Kino Aki: "Pobre Mark… y Angelo ¿Qué es lo que te hizo Fidio-kun para que le tirases la pizza en la cara?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Es una larga historia, Aki… y Gary o nos lo cuentas o le digo a Edgar quien fue el que le hizo esas mechas rosas en el pelo…"

-Teres Tolue: "Gary te adoro, eres mi héroe… y Fidio, aún tenemos tiempo"

-Sean Pierce: "Como Gary no lo contará, lo diré yo y listo…"

-Kino Aki: "Oh, no te preocupes Sean-kun, lo cuento yo porque a ti podría amenazarte, pero yo soy una chica y no puede hacer nada porque es un caballero…"

-Gary Links: "Lo contaré yo y listo que sé que ustedes contaran otra cosa… lo que pasa es que desde que terminó la FFI, comenzamos a ser muy amigos con Paul y la verdad es que como a mí no me gusta estar en casa solo, empecé a colarme en su casa, que ahora ya es mía prácticamente… y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra y Paul me contó que le gustaba Eric…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Oh dios, ya me lo veo venir… ¿no me digas que… te gusta Paul?"

-Gary Links: "Sí, al final me terminó gustando… entonces me fastidiaba que le gustase Eric e intente mandarle miles de indirectas pero el corte tazón de Paul no se enteraba, así que ahora estoy en su cama con el portátil chateando mientras él me ignora hablando con Eric. Aunque dentro de un rato bajaré al salón para ver la novela rusa…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Gary… cuando acabe la novela, métete en el twitter de Eric que creo que no es sólo Paul él que no ve las indirectas… otro triángulo más que se arma…"

-Billy Rapid: "Bueno, por suerte nosotros no tenemos de eso. O al menos no por ahora. Y sigo preguntándome que paso entre Angelo y Fidio"

-Mark Kruger: "Yo sé lo que paso pero es que Fidio me ha amenazado con subir una foto que no debería de existir y no puedo hablar…"

-Dylan Keith: "Como a mi aún no me ha amenazado, lo contaré yo… la verdad es que Angelo, quería ganar un peluche que estaba en la feria en la que estaban…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Y para eso, había que tirar unos dardos y Fidio intentó cuatro veces acertar pero su puntería es más mala que un elefante jugando contra Rafa Nadal…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "+1 a esa comparación… y entonces vino Luca y me dijo que lo intentaría él. El caso es que a la primera lo logró y me dio el peluche, entonces Fidio se enfado diciendo que había sido suerte así que se tiraron horas en todos los juegos de la feria y Luca gano en todos, así que se pusieron a discutir y me cansé y le tire un trozo de pizza que estaba comiendo Marco"

-Mark Kruger: "Pobre Marco, se habrá querido suicidar…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "No, que va… lo utilizó de excusa para acabar comiendo con Gianluca…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Y bien que se lo pasaron que acabaron comiéndose algo más que la pizza…"

-Dylan Keith: "_Come on, Fidio…_ ¿No puedes seguir enfadado? Eres como Mark cuando estuvimos en la feria el otro día…"

-Mark Kruger: "Lo nuestro fue distinto, Dylan… ¿Cómo no quieres que acabe golpeándole con la pelota? Pero si prácticamente te comía con la mirada…"

-Dylan Keith: "Mark, más de una vez tú has hecho lo mismo y nunca te he dicho nada…"

-Mark Kruger: "Pero no es lo mismo… porque yo soy yo…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Increíble cómo has llegado a esa súper conclusión, Mark… por cierto, Aki… ¿Cuándo vendrás a vivir con nosotros a USA? Que mis padres hace mucho que no te ven y te extrañan, hasta hablaron con tus padres para decirles que podías quedarte con nosotros y listo…"

-Domon Asuka: "¿Sólo la extrañan tus padres, Ichinose? Mentiroso… pero si estas todos los días diciendo que si ella no viene, iras tu… y no vas a Japón porque estas castigado durante ocho años…"

-Michael Jacks: "Pero ¿Qué se supone que has hecho para que te castiguen tanto tiempo?"

-Kino Aki: "Es que si voy para USA, ya no podré molestar a los chicos… aunque es verdad que me gustaría volver a ver a Domon-kun y a todos los de _Unicorn_… y es verdad ¿Qué has hecho?"

Ichinose Kazuya: "Sólo… ¿sólo Domon…? ¿Y yo qué, Aki? Y no hice nada"

-Dylan Keith: "Hay que dulce~ Dylan te ira a buscar al aeropuerto con uno de esos cartelitos que lleva la gente~"

-Domon Asuka: "Dios no, Dylan. La última vez que hizo eso, me fue a buscar a mí y puso en el cartel: Cuidado, adolescente de pelo azul peligroso para la sociedad, más para las chicas, si lo ven huyan o llamen a la policía"

-Sean Pierce:"No sé porque te quejas, Domon… a mi me gustaría que me esperen así en el aeropuerto. Y bueno, _boys and_ Aki, me voy que he quedado con Michael para jugar al _SingStar_"

-Billy Rapid: "Pues yo me iré a casa de Alex a ver la peli esa de Aliens vs Vaqueros o algo así…"

-Alex Hawk: "Va, corre. Que me la acabo de descargar. Y bueno, ya me contaran si Aki se viene"

-Ted Bryan: "Esa peli es muy cutre, que yo la vi el otro día. Pero bueno, me voy que hemos dicho con Tony que hoy tocaba ver películas de clase B para reírnos"

-Tony Strong: "Verdad. Esas pelis son de lo mejor y +1 a Alex, que nos cuenten luego"

-Dyke Dinamo: "¿Van a verlas ahora? Pues yo me cuelo también que me rio siempre, ahora me voy a casa de Ted"

-Steve Woodmac: "Pues yo me colaré en casa de Michael para cantar en el _SingStar_, así que ya hablamos~ _and Dylan, I love you my baby~"_

-Michael Jacks: "Huy, Mark se va a enfadar contigo, Steve. Y vale va, que les espero aquí y Eddi nosotros aún tenemos que terminar nuestra partida en _Bomberman_, así que te vienes tu también"

-Eddi Howard: "+1 a Michael, Mark se pondrá celoso. Y vale, espera que al menos me cambie que sigo en pijama y voy"

-Kino Aki: "Ichinose-kun, si lo que me acaba de decir Domon-kun es verdad… entonces tenemos que hablar… y qué bonito, Steve-kun~ y Dylan-kun, si voy para USA, no dudes en que te avisaré para que me vayas a esperar con uno de esos carteles~"

-Terumi Afuro: "Oh dios, comenzará la novela dentro de nada. Me voy a robarle el cable al vecino, así que Aki luego los detalles de lo que hablaron con Ichinose, ah, y Leone dice que se lo envíes también a él que ahora está jugando a Pochemon…"

-Gary Links: "Ostras la novela. Y, Fidio, luego me meto en el twitter y veré que han publicado"

-Angelo Cabrini: "A mí no me gusta la novela rusa porque no la entiendo… aunque creo que Fidi la ha encontrado subtitulada… y bueno, me voy a comentar el estado de _il mio amore_ Luca~ y yo también quiero que me lo envíes Aki"

-Fidio Aldena: "Angelo… es injusto… y bueno, yo también me voy al estado de Luca. Y, Mark, no te deprimas que sabes que lo hacen en broma"

-Mark Kruger: "Steve, mañana mueres, te lo advierto… y más si me robas a Dylan, otra vez, para irse a comprar gafas… y Aki a mí también me lo pasas"

-Dylan Keith: "Mark… _are you jealous? __Come on, you know I will always love you for above all things._ _And I love you too, Steve~" (2)_

-Mark Kruger: "Dylan…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Vale, Aki… ahora me conecto al msn y hablamos. Y para acabar ya y que todos podamos irnos o a ver la novela o a colarnos en casa de alguien… pon un _I like_ si crees que Mark y Dylan deberían acabar enrollándose esta noche"

_.A Sean Pierce, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Kino Aki, Angelo Cabrini, Fidio Aldena, Gary Links, Terumi Afuro, Leone Batigo y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Domon Asuka: "Y un _I like_ si crees que Aki tiene que venir a USA y que el que le esté esperando sea Dylan con uno de sus carteles tan particulares"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Ichinose Kazuya, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Kino Aki, Angelo Cabrini, Fidio Aldena, Gary Links, Terumi Afuro, Leone Batigo y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ **"Por culpa de Kazuya y Domon, no me gusta ser rubio porque dicen que somos tontos. Y no sé porqué, si lo único que dije fue que América del norte era Estados Unidos, que Europa era un país y que los pinguinos viven en el Central Park ¿Es que no han visto los Pinguinos de Madagascar? no pueden vivir en la Atlantida, o lo que sea eso, se morirían de frío ¿qué no ven que si tienen poco pelo es para estar en la selva? Nadie comprende a los rubios y no admiten que somos personas tan inteligentes como la Miss que dijo que Confucio creo la confusión"**

2_ Mark… are you jealous? Come on, you know I will always love you for above all things. And I love you too, Steve~: Mark ¿Estas celoso? Vamos, sabes que yo siempre te querré a ti por sobre toda las cosas. Y, Steve, yo también te quiero~

.

Las preguntas que hago porque ya son costumbres en el fic (?):

1_ Quieren saber porque Ichinose esta castigado tantos años? y De qué hablaran con Aki?

2_ Creen que Dylan debería esperar a Aki en el aeropuerto con uno de sus carteles? Y qué le pondría?

3_ La manera de resolver las cosas, según Angelo, es la correcta?

4_ Creen que en la peli, saldrán vaqueros e indios como decían Billy y Alex?

5_ Piensan que Sean tiene razón en todo lo que puso en su estado?

6_ Esta la preguntare hasta que me digne a subir los capis en los que se resolvera todo...: Con quien quieren que empiece? (es que hay igualdad entre dos... xD)

.

Respuesta a los review:

-_Bloody. rose382_: Es que creo que casi todos pensamos igual que él xD y veo que ya esa teleserie se hara famosa y todo, mejor que no se entere Fidio que la vera, aunque hablen español y bastante original tu idea jaja. Y seeh, esa peli sera exito en taquilla. Jajaja, me alegro que te vaya gustando y que quieras crear una religion sobre el, todos mirarian novelas, comerian helados y stalkearian estados xD

-_Krx. BlackRoses_: Si, por fin actualice xD y dimelo a mi que cuando estaba escribiendo me estaba rompiendo la cabeza pa saber quien era quien y cuando me di cuenta, habia traducido mal un nombre y tuve que volver a empezar xD y vale, lo tendre en cuenta, la verdad es que hay discusion entre que lo explique con detalles o a lo script cutremente jaja. Y va peinsa en una beuna venganza que Kazemaru tiene muchos motivos para vengarze jaja. Si, tiene que darle la opotunidad que sino le mataran y Angelo ya era hora que hiciera algo por Fidio. La verdad es que gracias a una de tus respuestas, me has dado una idea para hacer un triangulo entre los ingleses y por fin alguien que shippea esa pair como yo! xD. Bueno, aun hay problemas por ver con quien empiezo asi que... ya se vera, pero pronto se sabra todo~

-_Poltergeist. Madoka: _Los ingleses son los mejores xD me gusto tu feel like a sir, una frase muy bonito a conmmovedora xDDD la verdad no pensaba hacer un trio entre esos tres, pero creo que al final lo hare solo para darle mas emocion al fic xD y si, es que la novela se transmite mundialmente es todo un exito (?) ostras, entonces comprendes a Paul xD me gusta que lo shippees, asi voy pasando gente a mis pairs too raras xD. PD: yo siempre defendere que se esconden o van colgados del ala (?) y actualiza que yo dentro de nada actualizare todo xD

-_Shinobu Imadori_: Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ y espero que no acabes en el hospital xD y si, Nagumo es que borracho es lo mejor y lo de Suzuno y Midorikawa es imperdonable... y alguien tenia que romper la linea y tenia que ser el xD Es que todos quieren a Edgar y Aki es una stalker en potencia xD creo que a casi todos lo que leen el fic, tienen ganas de ver la novela... bueno, ya se vera con quien empiezo porque hay rivalidad entre dos xD y pronto se sabra que le dijo, mas bien en el proximo capi...

-S_hirogoenji59:_ Jaja, me alegroq ue te haya gustado y es que Leone y Kidou son unicos... y vale, hare un estado de ellos, aunque tendras que esperar un poco porque aun no termino con al menos un miembro de cada equipo, pero no te preocupes que tendras un estado de ambos ^^

-_Kerupin9:_ La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada al script porque me dificulta mucho el contar una escena pero ya vere como hare XD y no te preocupes que pronto se revelara :D

-_Valquiria1996-pd:_ Ya era hora jaja, pues hacia mil que no escribia comedia asi que aun tengo que acostumbrarme otra vez a decir idioteces porque me habia acostumbrado al angst y bueno, ya hablaremos por el face que ultimamente no tengo tiempo de conectarme por la carrera u_u y bueno ya sabes que inclurire esa escena y sino me hago un fic solo dedicado a esas dos imagenes y listo xD

_-Miku Soseki:_ Jaja, no te preocupes ^^ Es que Leone es unico y solo el juega esas cosas raras y ay se vera que paso entre esos tres. Si, hay bastante tension y Nagumo no estab borracho, el solo actuo para que pensaran eso los demas (?) y Lance es que no puede ni ver al pobre Owen que siempre le roba a su "Lady" xD y si, esos dos le estan quitando el puesto a los stalkers oficiales: Hide y Luca xD Y ya veras al final como se liara entre esos tres y gary se vengara por no poder ver la novela... xD

-_Hikari Takeda:_ Jaja, no te preocupes :D Me alegro que te hayan gustado ^^ y si, Lance peleara por su "Lady" y no te preocupes que no falta mucho para que se resuelva todo... y la verdad es que como Secreto o Reto tiene una historia mas solida y no a lo parida y sin fundamentos como esta, me cuesta mas y como yo sigo la regla de los 3/4 review, hasta que no tengo 3 en una historia, no me digno a subirla xD y como dije, me alegroq ue te guste el fic ^^

-_Lexie annatsumi asakura kido:_ Me alegro que te guste y seguire intentando actualizar rapido, asi que no te preocupes ^^

.

**Preview** del siguiente~

-Maxi Ride: **"¿Por qué...?"**

.

Bonito... ¿Verdad? jajaja, bueno sé que no tendrán ni la más mínima idea de lo que tratará ese capi, pero eso es lo bueno, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar (aunque esta vez solo tarde una semana, pero es que en este fic me ponen presión para que lo siga pronto xD). Ya nos leemos~


	7. Maxi desaparecido?

**Hello!** bueno aqui ya subo otro capi, que la verdad no me había puesto a escribir hasta hoy porque ni yo misma sabía como llevar el estado y hoy en clase de repente se empezaron a soltar frases idiotas como casi siempre, y que salen en varias partes, y decidí incluirlas y ademas me dieron una idea~ bueno como siempre, gracias a todos los que me dejan review y los que agregan la historia a favs, alerts...

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita **el estado.

_Cursiva _los "Me gusta"

Y otra cosa más, este sucede en el mismo día en el que Luca, Kidou, Leone, Nagumo, Lance y Sean subieron sus estados.

¿Por qué Maxi? _Porque, como casi siempre, se me dio la gana y tenía que poner a los miembros de The Little Giants._

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

Y bueno, estoy planteándome en seguir la historia y poner más estados, ya que sólo quedan 2 capítulos para que empiece a revelarse todo y por eso creo que ellos seguiran subiendo el estado, lo que serían los estados del domingo...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Maxi Ride: **"**_**Pourquoi?**_**"** (1)

._A Rococo Urupa, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell y a Skid Wu les gusta esto._

-Ginni Guino: "Es una de las grandes preguntas de la humanidad…"

_.A Rococo Urupa y a Windy Faster les gusta esto._

-Maron Ian: "¿Por qué? He ahí la cuestión…"

-Shintei Hanba: "¿Qué dices, Maron? Es _Ser o No Ser_…"

_.A Rococo Urupa,Windy Faster y a Yumu Rinji les gusta esto._

-Yumu Rinji: "Queda más bonito en inglés que es el original… _Be or not to be~"_

_.A Rococo Urupa, Goushu Flare y a Windy Faster les gusta esto._

-Goushu Flare: "No vengas ahora presumiendo, Yumu… que sé que has usado el traductor…"

-Drago Hill: "Que va, es que ha leído el otro día la novela y se quedo con esa frase y la buscó por internet y así se la aprendió"

_.A Goushu Flare y a Yumu Rinji les gusta esto._

-Cain Saito: "Soy la única persona… que ¿se pregunta a que ha venido el estado de Maxi…?"

-McCall Kisara: "¿Quién es Maxi…? Mi no conocerle…"

-Ryuu Skell: "No seas malo… pobre… lo está pasando muy mal…"

-Skid Wu: "Ryuu, entonces tú ¿sabes que le pasa?"

-Walter Mountain: "Creo que Maxi está melancólico porque se le acabo todo el helado que guardaba en la heladera… eso a mí siempre me deprime…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Dios… ya pareces Fidio con su obsesión con el helado… y bueno entonces… ¿alguien sabe algo de Maxi?"

-Windy Faster: "_Yo solo sé… que no sé nada…"_ (2)

-Kito Ryand: "Muy gracioso, Windy… eso me hizo recordar el examen del otro día… de verdad, pensaba que me moría con lo difícil que era…"

-Goushu Flare: "Te comprendo… yo con la primera pregunta ya estaba dudando que responder… pero bueno, utilice mi cerebro y creo que aprobé…"

-Drago Hill: "La primera pregunta… pero si era si te habías leído el libro y algo me dice que utilizaste la lógica del estudiante…"

-Shintei Hanba: "¿O sea lo de poner lo que se te viene a la cabeza y sólo saber algo y repetirlo treinta veces y extenderlo de tal manera que ni tú mismo sabes cómo sabiéndote sólo una línea de repente escribes treinta…?"

._A Rococo Urupa, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell y a Skid Wu les gusta esto._

-Skid Wu: "Yo siempre hago eso… el otro día en el examen de filosofía decía de hablar del ser pensante y yo aún no se cómo y termine hablando del viaje a la luna…"

_.A Rococo Urupa, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell y a Raimon Natsumi les gusta esto._

-Raimon Natsumi: "¿Es que soy la única persona normal que comentará aquí para preguntar qué le pasa a Maxi…?"

_.A Cain Saito, Rococo Urupa y a Maygar Neysan les gusta esto._

-Maygar Neysan: "Lo veas por donde lo veas, siempre habrá alguien menos normal que uno mismo… así que uno puede sentirse normal… y otra cosa, señorita Natsumi… ¿Por qué a nosotros no nos agrega el _-kun_ al final de nuestros nombres?"

_.A Rococo Urupa, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Ryuu Skell y a Skid Wu les gusta esto._

-Walter Mountain: "Eso es discriminación… ¿Es por qué somos negros?"

-Windy Faster: "¡No es culpa de Walter el ser gordo!"

-Goushu Flare: "Windy me encanta tu comentario que no viene al caso… pero bueno, es verdad Natsumi, exijo que me pongas un _–kun_ al terminar mi nombre…"

._A Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell y a Skid Wu les gusta esto._

-Rococo Urupa: "Yo quiero que mi querida Natsumi me ponga un _–chan_"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Mira que son… bueno va, ahora les pondré _–kun_… y _–chan_… y nunca les he discriminado, Walter-kun, nunca me importo su color de piel~"

-Rococo Urupa: "Hay que amor~"

-Ginni Guino: "Señorita Natsumi… le diré que el hombre que la tengo de mujer será muy afortunado, aunque creo que usted no lo podrá conquistar de la manera tradicional…"

-Kino Aki: "Yo me cuelo en la conversación porque me he quedado intrigada… ¿Manera tradicional? Te refieres a lo de que un hombre se lo gana primero por el estómago ¿No, Ginni-kun?"

-Drago Hill: "Pobre Natsumi, no es su culpa siempre pasarse de sal, aunque el extremista de Rococo le guste la comida muy salada…"

_.A Cain Saito, Ginni Guino y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Cain Saito: "+1 a Drago y… ¿alguien sabe algo de Maxi? Es que me lo están preguntando por ahí"

-Mac Roniejo: "Yo me cuelo igual que Aki. Es verdad, quiero saber que le ha pasado que el cotilla de Falcão me está preguntando y los franceses son pobres y no pueden conectarse así que me lo están preguntando por Twitter…"

-Kino Aki: "Nos comprendemos, Roniejo-kun y pobres franceses, lo que pasa es que están en la peluquería y no pueden conectarse, que me lo acaba de decir Julian-kun"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Mi comida no es salada, lo que pasa es que… ustedes tienen unas paladares horribles… y Aki, hay veces que me pregunto si de verdad no te pasas todo el día en el Facebook"

-Yumu Rinji: "No es Facebook, es cara libro…"

-Skid Wu: "Lo que pasa es que Aki no tiene amigos de verdad, son imaginarios… que ya te he dicho que el ratón no existía"

-Kino Aki: "El ratón sí que existe y tú no tienes grupo… que te quedaste sólo cuando fuiste a la selva…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Me han deprimido… ¿saben qué? Me voy a hacer uno de estos sims en el Facebook y así conseguiré amigos…"

-Skid Wu: "Tus vecinos serán tus amigos… aunque no sean reales…"

-Maxi Ride: "Buenas, estaba cenando así que no me enteré de lo que paso… ¿Qué ha pasado?"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Fidio me pidió que lo reemplazó stalkeando este estado porque ahora estaba ocupado en el teléfono así que te lo contaré yo, Maxi… haber, se han quejado porque Natsumi no les ponía _–kun_ ni _–chan_ al final de sus nombres, de que su comida era muy salada y que Aki, Ryuu y Skid están sólos en su juego ese de que estas en una isla…"

-Kito Ryand: "Y que Ryuu se va a hacer un sims haber si consigue amigos… ah, y de que Maxi estaba deprimido, o eso pensamos, y aún no sabemos por qué"

-Windy Faster: "Maldito Maxi que no se conecta… espero que al menos se meta al Caralibro antes de la una de la mañana que si no no me enterare porque me habré desconectado por esa hora…"

-Goushu Flare: "Eso te pasa por no hacerle caso a tus padres… y como sé que lo preguntaran, lo que pasa es que para navidad estuvimos todos de fiesta y a Windy le dijeron que a la una lo querían en casa y el muy tonto volvió a las siete y se tiro a dormir en el suelo de lo borracho que iba y bueno, al despertar sus padres lo vieron y le castigaron por dormir en el suelo… sí, por eso y no por ir borracho. Maldito Windy suertudo…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Que suerte, a mi me mataría mi padre… y no se preocupen que yo también estoy sola jugando ese juego así que luego les buscó y hacemos un grupo"

-Skid Wu: "Ya no estaré _Forever alone_ en la isla… soy tan feliz~"

-Ryuu Skell: "Pues yo pensaba hacer a mi sims emo… y que se cortase con un cuchillo"

-Drago Hill: "¿Qué dices Ryuu? Eres un anticuado… los emos de hoy en día se cortan con cucharas, los cuchillos son para los novatos…"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Fidio está por hacerse emo y él más que cortarse, come helado… ¿y ya alguien sabe algo de Maxi?"

-McCall Kisara: "Maldito Maxi que no se conecta… que alguien le haga una pérdida y que se conecte"

-Rococo Urupa: "Creo que ya habrá muerto a esta altura… alguien vaya a su casa haber que le pasa…"

-Maxi Ride: "¿Hay que ir a casa de quien?"

-Windy Faster: "De Walter que ha comprado un nuevo juego para la play y quiero jugarlo…"

-Cain Saito: "¿Qué no era a casa de Maxi? Y maldito Walter… con lo pobre que soy yo que no tengo ni para comprarme una casa…"

-Kito Ryand: "… menuda comparación, Cain…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Chicos, va, que alguien que llame a Maxi y así se conecta y nos enteramos…"

-Maxi Ride: "Maldito Maxi que no se conecta… y para ¿qué quieren que se conecte?"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Para que nos cuente a que ha venido el estado…"

-Kino Aki: "Vamos a meternos con él mientras no está… yo diré que es bajito"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Fidio dice que diga que su bandana es fea"

-Mac Roniejo: "Menos con la bandana que tiene los colores de mi bandera… ¿Y aún sigue al teléfono? ¿Qué tanto habla con Angelo?"

-Rococo Urupa: "Maldito Fidio, ya podría conectarse y contárnoslo… y yo creo que tiene unos ojos enormes…"

-Windy Faster: "Y redondos…"

-Maron Ian: "Pero si ya parece que están describiendo al intento de abuela de Caperucita cuando el lobo se disfraza"

-Shintei Hanba: "Esto no viene al caso pero una vez a Walter le toco hacer de _Caperucita_"

-Rococo Urupa: "Sí, es verdad… yo era el lobo…"

-Goushu Flare: "Recuerdo que yo era el leñador…"

-Drago Hill: "A mí me toco hacer de la abuela…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Yo era un robot venido del futuro que había sido creado por uno de los supervivientes del futuro y que en ese momento se encontraba escondido y me mandaba para que pudiese salvar a su versión más joven y que ésta pueda construirme"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "¿Ese no es _Terminator_?"

-Skid Wu: "Es verdad, es _Terminator_… y yo era un gorila que había estado toda su vida en una selva y en un momento aparece una chica, me encariñaba con ella y luego me llevaban a la ciudad y al final acababa encima de un edificio muy alto y los militares me mataban…"

-Yumu Rinji: "¡Esa es la historia de _King Kong_! Pues a mí me toco hacer de un ogro que se enamoraba de una princesa e iba con un burro, que era Ginni y la princesa Windy y al final acabábamos juntos…"

-Maron Ian: "Pues eso es _Shrek_, y a mí me tocaba ser un militar que dimitía y se enamoraba de una chica azul y dejaba todo por ser un bicho azul… aunque yo no me pinte de azul sino de verde, es que me hacía ilu…"

-Kito Ryand: "Pues eso es _Avatar_… y yo era el único normal que iba de dinosaurio…"

-Kino Aki: "¿No serías _Godzilla_? Y ¿qué clase de obra era esa? Aunque si alguien les grabo, quiero ver ese video…"

_.A Maxi Ride, Raimon Natsumi, Hidetoshi Nakata y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Raimon Natsumi: "Es que para celebrar la navidad, decidieron hacer una obra y muchos se quejaron porque según ellos no querían ser objetos inanimados y…"

-Maygar Neysan: "Pues yo hice que era una piedra y me lo pase súper bien sentado en el suelo bailando _la Macarena_…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Bueno, la mayoría protestó menos Maygar-kun que era feliz… y entonces de repente aparecieron vestidos de lo que se les daba la gana y bueno salieron al escenario a actuar"

-Maxi Ride: "_Oh mon dieu_… ¿Y qué clase de historia interpretaron? Es que con esa combinación…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Pues haber… la _Abuela_ era secuestrada por el _Lobo_, entonces _Caperucita_ intentaba salvarla de _Terminator_ que venía a matar a _Godzilla_ por haber asustado a la _Princesa_ y haber arruinado su boda con _Shrek_ y bueno _Burro_ escapaba con el dinero de _King Kong_ y éste se enfadaba con el de _Avatar_ porque no le había avisado que las _Rocas_ iban a hacer una fiesta sorpresa al _Leñador _por haber logrado el récord de más multas puestas al _Jedi_ que al final hacía una alianza con el _Anciano_ que tras haber perdido a su mujer, intentaba cumplir el sueño de ambos y se subía en una casa llevada por globos…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Duda existencial… ¿Quién era el _Jedi_? ¿Y el _Anciano_ que había perdido a su mujer? Y esa película ¿no es la de _Up!_?"

- Shintei Hanba: "Yo era el _Jedi _y McCall el _Anciano_…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Le peor de todo… es que la gente se levanto emocionada y llorando tras ver tal actuación e historia… y bueno, el video lo han mandado a _los Goya_ para hacerle competencia a la última peli del director de la novela rusa…"

-Kino Aki: "Me ha llegado al corazón la historia y sí, le hace competencia… ¡Yo les votaré! Y bueno… quiero el video"

-Mac Roniejo: "Ya lo encontré entre las fotos de navidad, ya te etiquete Aki y también a toda la peña así consiguen más votos"

-Maxi Ride: "De verdad, me ha llegado a mi también… y yo les votaré…"

-Walter Mountain: "Gracias Aki, Roniejo y Maxi… ahora tendremos más votos y ganaremos el premio especial"

-Fidio Aldena: "Al final, ya pude volver a conectarme y a decirles que yo también les votaré y etiqueté a más gente. Por cierto, al final ¿algo sobre Maxi? O ¿Aún nada…?"

-Rococo Urupa: "Aún nada, está desaparecido… y bueno, antes de irnos todos a cenar, Fidio nos tienes que contar que tanto hablaste con Angelo que te hemos estado esperando un buen rato para que stalkees junto a Aki y a Hide"

-Windy Faster: "Eso eso, y bueno yo sólo diré que he sido la mejor princesa vestida de _Pocahontas_ que ha habido en toda la tierra…"

-Walter Mountain: "Y yo he sido una _Caperucita_ que en vez de llevarle dulces a su abuela era una rebelde e iba vestida de motoquera y sabía artes marciales"

- Shintei Hanba: "Y yo un _Maestro Yoda_ mejor que el original y azul que siempre decía: _Únete al lado oscuro, ahí hace más calor y hay croissants gratis…"_

-Yumu Rinji: "Y yo un _Shrek_ rojo que parecía el de _Hellboy_ y que iba vestido con traje…"

-Ginni Guino: "Yo he sido el mejor _Burro_ de todos que iba con botas y sombrero de vaquero…"

-Maron Ian: "Pues yo era el tipo de _Avatar_ que en vez de ser azul era verde y en vez de ir en taparrabos iba con una armadura de samurái"

-Kito Ryand: "Yo he sido el insuperable con mi gran actuación de _Godzilla_ rosa que en vez de destruir la ciudad y buscar sus huevos, se iba de fiesta y se vestía con la _batamanta_"

-Goushu Flare: "Yo sí que fui el mejor haciendo del _Leñador_ que ponía multas a la gente pero todos le querían porque ayudaba a los ancianitos a cruzar la calle"

-Drago Hill: "Y yo que era la _Abuela_ que en realidad era la líder de la mafia de Madagascar y por eso me secuestraban, fui el mejor"

-Cain Saito: "Yo dirigía la obra y estoy orgulloso de ello"

-McCall Kisara: "Pues yo era el _Ancianito_ que llevaba su casa con unos globos y la gente lloraba cuando yo contaba mi historia así que fui mejor que todos"

-Maygar Neysan: "Que va, mi actuación como piedra sí que fue la mejor"

-Ryuu Skell: "Eso no lo niego. Aunque yo como _Terminator_ que iba vestido como bailarina de ballet también arrase"

-Skid Wu: "Yo cuando tenía que hacer que moría… la gente lloraba a mares"

-Raimon Natsumi: "No niego que la historia era bastante original y Fidio-kun aún estamos esperando…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Y al final nos iremos sin habernos enterado lo de Maxi y Fidio habla…"

-Fidio Aldena: "B-bueno… o sea le llamé y me dijo…"

-Kino Aki: "¿Qué dijo?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Bueno me dijo que había estado hablando con Gianluca por lo que había dicho en el estado de Luca… y de verdad son unos cotillas…"

-Rococo Urupa: "No lo negaré. Va, al menos cuéntanos que al final, como dijo Roniejo, nos vamos sin saber lo de Maxi así que al menos sabremos lo tuyo"

-Fidio Aldena: "… me dijo que mañana había quedado con Luca pero que el domingo podía quedar conmigo porque tenía algo que decirme"

-Hidetoshi Nakata: "Como Fidio no lo contaré porque le da vergüenza. La verdad es que Angelo le dijo que si él le demostraba que había madurado, entonces el domingo le diría que sí… pero…"

-Maxi Ride: "Pero ¿Qué, Hide?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Hay un gran problema y es que mañana se verá con Luca y si éste le pide salir, entonces yo definitivamente me hago emo, ya que Angelo le aceptará… pero si se entera que mañana intentaremos arruinar su cita con Luca, entonces no me aceptará el domingo y ya no sé qué hacer… y… ¿Ese no era Maxi?"

-Raimon Natsumi: "… Lo tienes difícil… aunque yo creo que deberían seguir con el plan… y Maxi-kun ¿A qué ha venido el estado?"

-Maxi Ride: "Ah, es que he visto la novela hoy, los dos capítulos y me quede intrigado, porque me pareció súper fuerte lo que paso, o sea no me esperaba eso de la prota, yo quería que se quedará con Iván el espía, pero bueno, esperare hasta el lunes… y el estado era que porqué había tenido ese desenlace y porque Gato me dijo que no me atrevería a poner un estado tan corto"

-Rococo Urupa: "Anda que… mira que eres Maxi… y nosotros tan preocupados…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Maldito Gato, siempre liándola… pero bueno… Natsumi los honores, _por favor_"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Bueno, al menos se ha arreglado y claro Roniejo-kun, pon un _Me gusta_ si crees que Fidio-kun y Nakata-kun deberían seguir con su plan. Y Rococo-chan, el último…"

_.A Maxi Ride, Rococo Urupa, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Kino Aki y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Rococo Urupa: "¡Claro, Natsumi! Y un _J'aime _si crees que deberíamos ganar el Goya a la mejor interpretación navideña~"

_.A Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Hidetoshi Nakata y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_ Pourquoi?: ¿Por qué? en francés, ya que en su país se habla francés.

2_ Yo solo sé… que no sé nada…: Famosa frase del filósofo _Descartes_.

Y otra cosa, Julian es el centrocampista francés que es rubio y siempre se lo ve con una rosa en la boca.

.

Preguntas como siempre:

1_ Creen que los de _The Little Giants_ deberían ganar el Goya tras esa actuación y mezcla de personajes?

2_ Creen que Natsumi, Ryuu, Aki y Skid deberían hacerse amigos en el juego de la Isla del Facebook y dejarían de estar solos?

3_ Piensan que el ratón del que hablaba Skid es real y Aki no esta loca? y que Ryuu debería hacerse un sims?

4_ Es normal que Maxi haya estado conectado todo el rato y comentando su estado pero haciendo como que no sabía nada?

5_ Fidio y Hide deberían seguir con su alianza para acabar con la cita de Angelo y Luca o se deberían retirar?

6_ Sólo quedan dos estados y hay pelea entre empezar con el de Marco y Gianluca o con lo de la Venganza de Kazemaru así que... cual de los dos?

7_ Quieren que continué la historia tras revelar todo dentro de 2 capis? O sea los estados del resto de miembros?

.

Los reviews:

-_Virginika14_: Jaja, me alegro muchisimo que te haya gustado y la verdad es que habra uno de Kogure y capaz que alguno más de otros… nose, eso me lo diran ustedes xD. Que bonito que el monstruo del Lago Ness se haya llevado un oscar (¿?) xD y bueno, ya pronto empezare a subir los capis en lo que se resuelve todo asi que ya queda menos jaja

_-Miku Soseki:_ Jaja, pero si pixiv es lo mejor para buscar parejas raras, yo siempre me meto para eso xD. Y pobres rubios que nadie les comprende y Gary no se rendira tan facilmente, justamente hay un capi sobre ellos. Y la novela es insuperable igual que el MarkDylan y como tu has dicho, no pueden ser solo amigos! Y Angelo es que es unico xD Oh si! Por fin alguien que comparte mi amor por el IchiAki! Jajaja. Bueno, ya pronto se resolvera todo asi que habra que esperar por quien deciden ustedes xD

_-Poltergeist. Madoka:_ De verdad, tengo q buscarme un apodo para ti porque cada vez que lo escribo no acabo nunca (?) Jaja, bueno, sabes que intento subirlo lo más rápido posible y sino lo hago es porque me da pereza xD metete en pixiv que ahí siempre hay ships raras xD ostras, Hey Arnold yo la veia era genial, me encantaba Helga xD y me gusta la manera de limpiar tu mesa, muy original jaja y los rubios son tope inteligentes, eso ni se duda (¿?) en realidad son como yo y no se enteran de las indirectas xD RococoNatsumi rulez~ y pobre Ichinose que lo emparejas con todo el mundo! Jaja. Y Marco es que aprovecha el momento, es inteligente el chico (como no es rubio). Y no se me había ocurrido un triangulo con Steve, creo que lo pondre para dar más emoción y tu cuenta tus ideas que para mi son todas bienvenidas (ya hay 2 capis que los hago solo porque me lo propusieron xD) y me gusta el cartel que deberia llevar Dylan xD. Si la comida es sagrada, de seguro luego la pizza se la tiene que haber comido Luca… Y gracias a ti, saldran indios y vaqueros y se aliaran al detective xD

_-Valquiria1996-pd:_ Jaja, ya era hora no? xD y si, es super gracioso hacer un capi sobre las imagenes, pero aun busco la excusa de como ponerlo, aunque mas o menos ya se me va viniendo una idea. Es que Aki es una stalker y tiene que meterse en todo y me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. Sí, estoy en la uni y estudio animación digital y 3D, o sea que seria lo que hacen los de pixar y cualquier publicidad (los efectos especiales, el modelado... etc). Y creo que tendras que cambiar de lugar la computadora dentro de poco xD

_-Krx. BlackRoses:_ Jaja, si, al fin pude subirlo no? xD jolines q suerte, yo ahora estoy en la uni asi que aun no tendré vacaciones ahsta dentro de unos meses xD y la verdad es que me sirvió bastante tu post y uno de los capítulos sera un enfrentamiento entre los tres~. Jaja, muy gracioso tu cartel de Dylan y yo es que soy de las IchiAki xD. Pues pronto lo sabras que ha pasado entre esos dos y mas o menos su comentario era una pista xD

_-ValeRyoda03:_ Me alegro que te vaya gustando y la verdad es que sino lo sigo pronto, me siento mal por los que me leen y me piden que lo continue rápido, aunque la verdad es que debo tardar de una a dos horas escribirlo porque pongo la primera chorrada que se me pasa por la cabeza xD

_-Nanne:_ Jaja, me alegro que te guste y que te hyas reido bastante. Ostras, es verdad que en algunas cosas se pueden mezclar con Hetalia, y la verdad es que los nombres de los personajes de la novela rusa, Iván y Natasha, pues son justamente Rusia y Belorusia xDDD Bueno, aqui ya el siguiente capi :D

.

Y el **próximo estado**:

-Leonardo Almeida: **"¿Es que soy el único que ha pensado: Trágame tierra? y de verdad, no es obsesión, es sólo amor... creo... pero vamos, son unos exagerados y no paso nada entre nosotros, sólo que... bueno... justo entraron cuando estábamos en una posición muy comprometida, sólo eso, nada más y no pienso decirlo hasta que ciertas personas digan lo de navidad, y sí es una indirecta para ustedes dos: Borboleta y Gato..."**

.

Bueno, ya nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~ y este espero tenerlo ya para la próxima semana, que al principio actualizaba cada tres días y ahora una vez por semana xD


	8. Leonardo atrapado?

**Hello!** lamento no haber podido subir antes el capítulo y es que me acabo de mudar y ya estoy por empezar con un proyecto de la uni que me va a lleavr bastante y no tuve tiempo de hacer la conti, pero bueno aqui esta xD

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita **el estado.

_Cursiva _los "Me gusta"

Y otra cosa más, este sucede en el mismo día en el que Luca, Kidou, Leone, Nagumo, Lance, Sean y Maxi subieron sus estados, así que aún no se resolverán dudas que quedaron en los anteriores... pero dentro de nada sí.

¿Por qué Leonardo? Como siempre, porque se me dio la gana y porque quería meter a los brasileños de una vez por todas.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Leonardo Almeida: "_O que é que eu sou o único que tem o pensamento de: Tragame terra? E a verdade, não é obsessão, é só o amor... penso... mas vamos, são alguns exagerada e nada aconteceu entre nós, só que... bem... apenas veio quando nos foram em uma posição muito empenhada, só que, nada mais e eu não acredito que falar até algumas pessoas que dizem que o natal, e se se trata de uma indirecta para os dois de vós: __Borboleta e Gato..." _(1)

_.A Mac Roniejo, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Formiga Cremens, Presa y a Coruja Serjo les gusta esto._

-Lagarto Carlos: "Oh vamos, Leonardo… pero si todos sabemos que entre ustedes dos hay algo… y Borboleta y Gato ya podrían decirnos que paso en navidad que sabemos que hay gato encerrado… dios, el juego de palabra me salió mal…"

_.A Formiga Cremens, Mac Roniejo y a Presa les gusta esto._

-Formiga Cremens: "Jaja, muy buena Lagarto. Y si Leonardo dice que no paso nada, pues será verdad ¿no? Y yo creo que entre Borboleta y Gato sí que hay algo, solo que no quieren decirlo…"

-Presa: "Es obvio que hay algo ¿Qué no han visto como se comen con la mirada cada vez que entrenamos o en cualquier sitio últimamente? Y yo creo que Leonardo miente"

_.A Mac Roniejo, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Formiga Cremens y a Coruja Serjo les gusta esto._

-Bagre Antônio: "+1 a Presa, entre esos dos hay algo y él otro miente, que yo lo vi con mis propios ojos en navidad"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Pero que fue un malentendido… y es verdad, últimamente esos dos son muy poco disimulados"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Antes de intentar defenderme y eso… una cosa ¿Cómo es que Presa no tiene apellido? O sea ¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

_.A Presa y a Monstro les gusta esto._

-Monstro: "Es que nuestros apellidos son muy feos, así que una vez viendo estados de la gente vimos que Luca se había quitado el apellido, y se lo preguntamos, lo único que había que hacer era ponerse un punto y listo…"

_.A Presa y a Gato les gusta esto._

-Gato: "Pues es verdad, lo acabo de hacer y me acabo de quedar sin apellido, que genialidad… y bueno entonces ya está bien de hablar sobre Borboleta y yo ¿no? El caso es que hay que hacer que Leonardo admita lo de navidad…"

_.A Mac Roniejo, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Formiga Cremens, Presa y a Coruja Serjo les gusta esto._

-Coruja Serjo: "Creo que Leonardo lo admitirá cuando Roniejo se digne a comprarse un reloj y Falcão a pagar el internet…"

_.A Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Formiga Cremens, Presa, Borboleta Barbosa y a Gato les gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "Todos me tienen envidia porque yo tengo un reloj súper bonito"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Pero si no tienes reloj ¡Te lo has dibujado en la muñeca!"

-Formiga Cremens: "Y además te has puesto las dos de la tarde y cada vez que te miras la muñeca dices que es la hora de la comida y te pones a comer, aunque sean las siete"

-Mac Roniejo: "Envidia porque siempre me pone la misma hora y puedo hacer siempre lo mismo. Así no soy controlado por nadie, ni por el tiempo, porque yo lo controlo diciendo que son siempre las dos…"

-Presa: "Sí, como ese viernes que estuvimos toda la noche de fiesta y volvimos a eso de las ocho y nos tiramos a la cama a dormir. Y de repente nos llamó Gato diciéndonos que donde se supone que estábamos que ya era tarde, aunque según Roniejo eran las dos, y que teníamos que ir a la práctica porque si no iba a subir una foto nuestra donde salíamos disfrazados de princesas… entonces con Roniejo salimos corriendo y a mitad del camino volver porque aún llevábamos la ropa de la fiesta y cuando fuimos al campo… el maldito de Gato nos llamó diciéndonos que era una broma que ese día no había entrenamiento…"

_.A Mac Roniejo le gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "Maldito Gato, esa pienso devolvértela… y con Presa hicimos lo más original que podíamos hacer… tirarnos a dormir ahí en el campo y no despertarnos pues… según mi reloj a las dos…"

_.A Presa le gusta esto._

-Bagre Antônio: "Muy buena esa~ y Roniejo ¿Falcão está en tu casa no? Dile que se conecte así nos cuenta él que paso en navidad"

-Coruja Serjo: "Eso eso… y mientras tanto habrá que hablar de algo ¿no? Alguien cuente alguna anécdota…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Me ha dicho que primero terminará de ver la repetición de la novela rusa, porque se perdió el segundo capítulo y lo está viendo en el +1, y luego se conecta… yo contaré la manera épica en la que conocí a Formiga… la verdad es que la primera vez que le vi, pensé que era un oso bebe…"

_.A Formiga Cremens le gusta esto._

-Formiga Cremens: "¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Pues yo pensé que Roniejo era un ilustre…"

_.A Mac Roniejo le gusta esto._

-Lagarto Carlos: "Pero ¿Cómo se supone que pensaron eso?"

-Mac Roniejo: "Es que Formiga iba con un traje de oso y yo iba con traje…"

-Monstro: "¿Y por qué se supone que iban vestidos así?"

-Formiga Cremens: "Es que era invierno… y hacía frío…"

-Gato: "Ah… ahora todo tiene sentido…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Ah…"

-Presa: "¿Sólo se vistieron así por qué hacía frío? Sera posible…"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo y a Gato les gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "Falcão ha dicho que nos vestíamos originalmente… no como ustedes…"

_.A Formiga Cremens le gusta esto._

-Leonardo Almeida: "Por cierto, esto no viene al caso, pero hace un rato estaba hablando con Fidio y al final han decidido seguir con el plan para lo de Luca y Angelo y me dijo que si se nos ocurría algo que se lo dijésemos porque a ellos no se les ocurría nada…"

-Gato: "Deberían hacer lo mismo que yo le hice a Julian en el torneo del FFI… esa sí que es una buena manera de arruinar una cita… y aún me la tiene jurada… pero claro, ni Luca ni Angelo se enterarían"

-Luca: "Con Angelo no nos enteraríamos ¿de qué? Y sobretodo… ¿qué plan?"

-Lagarto Carlos: "¿Plan…? No que va… no dijeron nada… se equivocaron y querían poner Flan, si eso… que Hidetoshi y Fidio quieren hacerles un flan…"

-Luca: "Eso es mentira… Hide no sabe cocinar ni un huevo frito, menos sabrá hacer un flan y además no tendría sentido la frase si así fuese…"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Luca? ¿Tú no deberías estar con Raffaele, que habían quedado para ver una de esas películas chorras que ven ustedes dos?"

-Luca: "No, hoy Raffaele estaba con Blasi comprando unas cosas para mañana así que no podía, y yo estoy con Angelo, sólo que se ha ido a preparar algo para comer así que me conecte para perder el tiempo"

-Falcão Da Silva: "¿Angelo cocina bien? Había oído una vez que cocinaba fatal y que su comida era incomestible…"

-Rococo Urupa: "A mí una vez me dio parte de su pizza y a mí me gusto…"

Mac Roniejo: "Rococo, a ti te gusta la comida de Natsumi y dicen que sabe mal y es muy salada, así que no me quiero imaginar lo que será Angelo cocinando… y ¿Rococo, no me digas que eres tú quién reemplazará a Aki porque ella está jugando?"

-Rococo Urupa: " Sí, yo me meto porque Aki me dijo que stalkease por ella que ahora estaba jugando al juego de la isla, que por fin había conseguido amigos… así que estaré un buen rato…"

-Luca: "La verdad es que a Angelo siempre se le pasa, pero el caso es que lo intenta y yo como prácticamente como todo, así que me es indiferente. Creo que a Rococo le gusta stalkear estados…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Pues a mí me gusta su comida, creo que es mejor que la de Marco y la de Ottorino juntas… yo comería siempre de su comida si me diese algo… pero solo me ha dado un trozo de pizza…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Fidio, eres la envidia de todos al haber recibido tanta comida de parte de tu amor platónico…"

-Formiga Cremens: "¿Amor platónico?... entonces… ¿A Fidio le gusta Angelo?"

-Falcão Da Silva: "¿No lo sabías, Formiga? Hasta yo lo sé y eso que hacía tiempo que no me conectaba por no tener internet…"

-Luca: "Fidio ¿es verdad?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Sí, me gusta Angelo y por culpa de Luca, ahora pasa de mí… ya ni me habla, ni me da comida, aunque no es como si me diese mucho… tampoco atiende mis llamadas, y no responde casi a mis mensajes, aunque eso es porque esta pobre igual que Falcão… te odio Luca, aunque el capitán me vaya a matar por hacerlo…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Pobre Fidio y Falcão… uno desdichado y el otro pobre…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Hay que bonito, Leonardo… preocupándote por tu novio. Y Fidio no te deprimas que podría ser peor…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Yo es que estoy en la peluquería pero aún así, todos los del equipo francés estamos a la expectativa para saber que harán Fidio y Hidetoshi y por saber si Leonardo y Falcão tienen algo, porque es obvio que Borboleta y esa cosa fea, enana, con un pelo horrible, ojos aún más feos y gorda de Gato tienen algo…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Creo que no me quedo claro que aún se la tienes jurada a Gato por haberte interrumpido cuando estabas ligando con esa chica. Y peor que eso, no sé que más le podría pasar a Fidio"

-Luca: "Creo que ya me estoy imaginando de que va a ir el plan del estaban hablando y Fidio… eres tonto… mañana ya verás porqué. Bueno yo me voy a comer esa cosa que ha hecho Angelo que no tengo ni idea de lo que es… supongo que sabrá a pollo… y Borboleta y Gato sí que tienen algo que una vez con Hide cuando estábamos dando vueltas por ahí nos los cruzamos y si Leonardo y Falcão estaban en una posición mal interpretativa, pues ellos dos no tenían precio… y para molestar a Gato, a petición de Julian, acabo de subir la foto que les hicimos"

-Mac Roniejo: "Adoro a Luca, aunque Fidio le odie… _oh deus_, ahora sí que no pueden decir nada que esa foto lo dice todo. Por cierto, si no se sacaron la camiseta fue porque estaban en un parque ¿no? Porque vamos, digamos que creo que no hay parte del cuerpo que no se hayan tocado~"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Mierda… esa foto no debería existir… y… no es lo que piensan… Julian yo no te hice nada, fue Gato…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Sí claro, esa foto les pone en evidencia y a mí no me digan que no es lo que parece… toma esa Gato… y es verdad, lo siento Borboleta, pero es que tenía que vengarme de Gato"

-Pierre Godfin: "Julian no seas mala persona y atiende tu pelo que si no se te va a quemar… y Borboleta, mis más sinceras disculpas, sabes cómo es de inconsciente Julian…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "_Oh deus, Julian seu cabelo!_ (2) Y vale, si lo dice Pierre entonces ya estoy bien…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Gato se pondrá celoso… y ahora que esos dos ya han demostrado que tienen algo… ¿cuándo van a decirlo ustedes dos, Leonardo y Falcão?"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Lo sabía… entre esos dos había algo… pero si con Falcão no tenemos ninguna relación aparte de compañeros, así que no podemos admitir nada…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Roniejo lo que pasa es que lo dices porque te sientes solo porque Borboleta no te corresponde…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Oh dios… no me lo creo Roniejo…"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Formiga Cremens, Presa, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato y a Rococo Urupa les gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "A mí al menos no me han descubierto en una posición bastante dudosa con Leonardo…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Ja, toma esa…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "… Yo al menos tengo reloj…"

_.A Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Formiga Cremens, Presa, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo y a Gato les gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "Maldito"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Pero si ya les he dicho que fue un malentendido… nosotros no hacíamos nada raro… y además entre nosotros… no hay nada…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Entonces ¿No saldrías con Falcão?"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Yo no he dicho que entre nosotros no podría haber algo, sólo dije que ese día fue otra cosa"

-Rococo Urupa: "Así que Leonardo ¿tú saldrías con Falcão si él te lo pidiese? Y pobre Roniejo, yo le comprendo… y Fidio también… y Hidetoshi seguramente también"

-Gato: "Roniejo, Borboleta es mío, así que no intentes nada con él… y es obvio que saldrían juntos…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Pero si no salimos, Gato… así que si él me pidiese salir, pues estaría con Roniejo… y Leonardo, acepta a Falcão, que él te quiere"

-Mac Roniejo: "Borboleta. Mañana a las 2 en el parque ese que está cerca de la estación, y tú no intervengas, Gato. Y Leonardo, Falcão está esperando a ver qué respondes para quedar contigo y pedirte salir, que ahora esta súper nervioso y no deja de caminar en círculos, que como siga así me veo que me hará un hueco en el suelo, y por eso no responde. Y además he aprovechado y le he robado la cartera y sigue sin enterarse…"

-Gato: "¿Qué? ¿Le has robado la cartera y ni se entero? Estas hecho todo un ladrón… ¿tiene mucho dinero? Y Borboleta, mañana quedarás conmigo a la misma hora, a las 2, aunque a saber qué hora serán para Roniejo"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Entonces… ¿Le gusto a Falcão? ¿Es de verdad?"

-Presa: "Pero si se ha puesto rojo y todo… que bonito… Falcão pídele salir que te aceptará"

-Leonardo Almeida: "No estoy rojo, y aunque lo estuviese tú no podrías saberlo…"

-Presa: "Cómo no lo voy a saber si estoy de colado en tu casa porque mis padres me han castigado sin internet una semana por haber roto la tele… que injusticia…"

-Monstro: "Creo que Leonardo está tan emocionado por su descubrimiento que ni se entero de que Presa estaba ahí ¿Y qué hiciste?"

-Presa: "Es que estaba jugando a la Wii, y bueno, no sé que hice pero en un momento el mando voló y se estrelló contra la pantalla. Y después de cinco horas, cuando mis padres me encontraron porque yo me escondí bajo la cama y pensaba quedarme ahí hasta cumplir los 20 o hasta que lograse hacerme un pasaporte falso llamándome Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules y escaparme del país… pero no lo logré, me encontraron y me castigaron. Así que me he estado colando en casa de Leonardo para poder robarle comida, internet y sobretodo televisión, que si no me perdía la novela rusa y eso no podía ser…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Es comprensible, yo también me iría del país con ese nombre. Y Falcão hace algo parecido, sólo que se viene a mi casa porque el muy rata no quiere pagar el internet y tampoco puede robárselo a los vecinos porque son todos ancianitos que no saben ni poner una página"

-Rococo Urupa: "Esos vecinos sí que molan… yo es que no conozco a mis vecinos porque dan miedo y creo que son alienígenas… el otro día nos mandaron ya las tareas para las vacaciones y ellos ya habían empezado a hacerlas… ahora y no cuando solo quedasen 3 días para empezar el cole"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Hay dios mío que miedo… no son normales… pero si de toda la vida, antes de empezar las vacaciones dices que lo harás todo en las primeras semanas así te quedas libre… y es al revés, no haces nada y cuando no queda nada para empezar es cuando gritas y los haces todos corriendo…"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Mac Roniejo, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Formiga Cremens, Presa, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Fidio Aldena y a Rococo Urupa les gusta esto._

-Presa: "Múdate ya mismo, Rococo"

-Kino Aki: "Me he tomado unos minutos para pasar por aquí y decirle a Rococo-kun que gracias por stalkear por mi y sobretodo… Leonardo-kun ¿Cuándo se supone que empezaras a salir con Falcão-san?"

_.A Rococo Urupa y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Leonardo Almeida: "A-ah… bueno… pues… mmm…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Pon un _eu gosto_ si crees que mañana mismo, Leonardo y Falcão deberían de quedar y pedirse salir"

_.A Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Formiga Cremens, Presa, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena y a Rococo Urupa les gusta esto._

-Rococo Urupa: "De nada, Aki, ha sido todo un placer~ y yo también quiero todos los detalles mañana"

_.A Kino Aki le gusta esto._

-Falcão Da Silva: "Pues, Leonardo… ¿quedamos mañana a las cuatro en tú ya sabes dónde? Y no pienso decírselos que si no vendrán a espiar… y Roniejo, sé que tienes mi cartera…"

_.A Kino Aki y a Rococo Urupa les gusta esto._

-Leonardo Almeida: "Ok, me parece bien… y Roniejo, va, devuélvesela…"

-Kino Aki: "Bueno, entonces quiero mañana saber con quién se ha quedado Borboleta-kun y sobre todo si Roniejo-san apareció realmente a las dos… y si los otros dos se pidieron salir…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Malditos suertudos…"

-Hide Nakata: "Fidio deja de deprimirte que de verdad acabarás siendo emo… y Julian me ha dicho que Borboleta debería de quedarse con Roniejo que Gato es tonto…"

-Gato: "Julian me ama, lo sé… se muere por mí, igual que Fidio se muere por Angelo…"

-Presa: "Mira que eres… y bueno, también un _eu gosto_ si crees que Falcão debería de dignarse a pagar el internet y dejar de robárselo a Roniejo"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Mac Roniejo, Falcão Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Formiga Cremens, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata y a Rococo Urupa les gusta esto._

-Falcão Da Silva: "Va, lo prometo… cuando Roniejo se compre un reloj y Presa se cambie el nombre para poder huir del país, pagaré internet, mientras tanto no lo haré. Palabra de hombre…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Eres un tramposo, porque es obvio que algún día Presa se cambiará el nombre pero vamos ¿Qué Roniejo se comprará un reloj? Ni en sueños…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Vuelvo a decirlo: Envidiosos…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Y bueno chicos… y hermana stalker… un me gusta final así ya se van a cenar tranquilamente, Aki a seguir jugando y yo a deprimirme mientras sigo comiendo helado…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Yo quiero hacerlo esta vez~"

-Coruja Serjo: "Todos los honores para ti, Formiga~"

-Formiga Cremens: "Ok~ pon un _eu gosto_ si piensas que Roniejo debería de comprarse un reloj"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Presa, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata y a Rococo Urupa les gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "Sé que en el fondo me aman… envidiosos…"

_.A Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Rococo Urupa, Hide Nakata y Lagarto Carlos les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ "¿Es que soy el único que ha pensado: Trágame tierra? y de verdad, no es obsesión, es sólo amor... creo... pero vamos, son unos exagerados y no paso nada entre nosotros, sólo que... bueno... justo entraron cuando estábamos en una posición muy comprometida, sólo eso, nada más y no pienso decirlo hasta que ciertas personas digan lo de navidad, y sí es una indirecta para ustedes dos: Borboleta y Gato..."

2_ Oh deus, Julian seu cabelo!: ¡Oh dios, Julian tu pelo!

Y una cosa, Julian y Pierre son dos franceses, Julian es el de la rosa en la boca que es rubio y Pierre es el capitán, con el pelo azul largo y ondulado.

Y originalmente, este estado iba a ser el de Leone, pero al final lo cambie xD y además este capi casi no esta beteado porque no tuve tiempo asi que cualquier incorrecion o cosa que no coordine, culpa mia u_u

.

.

**Preguntas como siempre:**

1_ Roniejo se dignará a comprarse un reloj?

2_ Creen que Falcão y Leonardo deberían de salir?

3_ Con quién creen que se quedará Borboleta? y sobre todo, Roniejo llegará a las 2?

4_ Creen que Luca ya ha empezado a sospechar sobre lo que planean Fidio y Hide?

5_ Presa debería de escaparse del país y ponerse ese nombre? o debería buscar otra solución para no estar castigado?

6_ Sigue habiendo competencia entre empezar con lo de Marco y Gianluca o con lo de Kazemaru... con quien empiezo? y sobretodo, necesito que me den ideas para la venganza porque la verdad es que no tengo ni idea (es que Kazemaru me cae mal y no se me ocurre nada bueno xD)

.

El **siguiente estado** sera de uno de los franceses, pero mezclará a otros de otras selecciones como alemanes y españoles :D

-Julian Rosseau: **"Hoy tuve un sueño en el que era mujer... lo raro es que era prácticamente igual a como soy ahora, eso debe ser porque soy hermoso. Y nunca entenderé porque me confunden de sexo, si soy un hombre de verdad. Y Pierre yo no me hago la permanente ni nada por el estilo, tengo unos rulos naturales y tampoco me he maquillado, fue culpa de Stephan que me hizo pasar por su novia..."**

**.**

Lamento no poder responder a los reviews y es que estoy subiendo esto a las 2:45 y como que no tengo tiempo, pero me ha hecho muchas gracia muchos de sus revies y algunos que me han dado algunas ideas, se los agradezco mucho y usare varias de las que me han dado ^^

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente y ahí ya responderé a los reviews. Aunque antes de irme, ya he decidido como seran los capis donde se revelara todo, se seguirá usando parte del cutre formato script pero habrá momentos de narración que serán en plan flashbacks~


	9. Julian liándola?

**Hello Kitty!** (?) sii, es que siempre pongo Hello, y queria poner algo mas original y nose me ocurria nada como se daran cuenta. Solo paso pa pedirles perdon por no haber seguido esto durante tantos años (?) es que Valencia estaba de fiesta, para variar, y es que yo tambien estube dandome fiestas... y asi quede, peor que antes...

Bueno, tras horas (?) de recuento, al final los ganadores para empezar son Gianluca y Marco con 7 votos, ya que Kazemaru sacó 5... así que como había prometido, en el próximo ya empiezo. Bueno, joder tengo que dejar de decir eso xD, al terminar de revelar todo lo que ha pasado en los 7 u 8 estados que ha habido, ni yo lo se y eso que soy la autora, el fic seguira solo porque se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas y la gente pide mas estados, asi que me tendran que aguantar un tiempo mas, y ya dejo de escribir que ya me duele la mano u_u

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita **el estado.

_Cursiva _los "Me gusta"

Y otra cosa más, este sucede en el mismo día en el que Luca, Kidou, Leone, Nagumo, Lance, Sean, Maxi y Leonardo subieron sus estados, así que aún no se resolverán dudas que quedaron en los anteriores...pero en el próximo ya empiezo.

¿Por qué Julian? Como siempre, porque se me dio la gana y además me servía para mezclar a otras naciones...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

Los personajes que saldrán que dudo que conozcan si no han jugado (y eso que yo aun estoy por Neo Japan porque soy asi de cutre...)

Julian: mediocampista francés, rubio con una rosa en la boca.

Pierre: capitán francés con el pelo azul y largo, muy parecido a Edgar.

Laurent: mediocampista francés rubio (que es una mujer lo veas por donde lo veas), con una coleta en el costado.

Lodge: portero francés, es bastante metódico. Roniejo le marca un gol en la serie.

Stephan: mediocampista francés con el pelo de color vino, otro que parece una chica, creo que era modelo.

Queraldo: capitán español, el que parece un Leon.

Joan: mediocampista español, tiene el pelo medio a lo afro.

Jonas: capitán alemán, es uno que lleva cubierto el ojo izquierdo creo.

Alexander: defensa alemán con el pelo verde, tiene un parecido con uno de australia.

Maximilian: creo que era delantero, alemán y con el pelo blanco.

Pueden buscar imágenes pa aclararse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Julian Rosseau: **"_Aujourd'hui j'ai eu un sommeil dans lequel elle était une femme... le rare consiste en ce qu'il était pratiquement égal à comme je suis maintenant, cela doit être parce que je suis beau. Et voilà que je ne connaîtrai jamais parce qu'ils me confondent d'un sexe, si je suis un homme vrai. Et Pierre je ne me fais pas la permanente et rien par le style, j'ai quelques rouleaux naturels et non plus ne me suis pas maquillé, c'était une faute de Stephan qui m'a fait passer pour sa fiancée..._"** (1)

_.A __Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato y a Rococo Urupa les gusta esto._

-Stephan Henault: "Pues bien que no te quejaste cuando te dije que te vistieses de chica… ¿Eh, Julian?"

-Jonas Borak: "Cada vez que dicen Julian… me recuerda al mapache ese de _Los pingüinos de Madagascar_ que dicen que le llamen El Rey Julian…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Pero Jonas… que no es un mapache… es un lémur"

-Joan Nadal: "Pues a mí el nombre del alemán… me suena a los _Jonas Brothers…"_

-Queraldo Navarro: "Pues a mi tu nombre me suena al de _Juana de Arco_ mezclado con _Rafa Nadal…_"

-Alexander Hausen: "Y a mí me suena el tuyo a la marca esa que vende productos para celíacos, la _tienda Navarro"_

-Gato: "Alexander tu me lo pones difícil… o sea de donde se supone que has sacado tu nombre ¿es típico alemán?"

-Lodge Paara: "Supongo que sí ¿no? Y el de Gato suena al animal…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Es que Gato es un animal… o más bien una bestia… y además feo para rematar…"

-Laurent Perec: "Julian, _mon ami_… que no puedes decir eso… o sea está mal…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "No, no… déjales Laurent, que haya sangre…"

-Laurent Perec: "De verdad, que bestias son todos…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…"

-Laurent Perec: "Esta bien, todos menos Rococo…"

-Alexander Hausen: "No me puedo creer que me llames así, Laurent… o sea que todo lo que vivimos juntos en el torneo no significa nada para ti ¿es eso?"

-Lodge Paara: "Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…"

-Laurent Perec: "No he dicho eso, Alex… y vale, tu tampoco eres una bestia, Lodge…"

-Lodge Paara: "¿Eh? No espera, no me refería a eso… sino que ¿a qué se supone que se refería Alexander? Y ¿desde cuándo tanta confianza?"

-Pierre Godfin: "Huy~ Lodge no estarás celoso ¿verdad?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Pero si todos sabemos que al francés le gusta el otro francés… de toda la vida"

-Gato: "De verdad, que no haríamos sin las respuestas de Queraldo que tanta información nos aportan… y tu sí que eres feo Julian… por cierto, tu sueño fue demasiado bueno"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Haber ignorantes, me refería a que era obvio que a Lodge le gustaba Laurent… o sea, tíos va… ¿no me digan que soy el único que se ha dado cuenta? Es cómo decir que a Gato no le gusta Borboleta…"

-Joan Nadal: "Usted perdone nuestra ignorancia, o gran rey Queraldo hijo de Navarro dueño de los Pirineos y de la zona de Galicia~"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Stephan HenaultJonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato y a Rococo Urupa les gusta esto._

-Maximillian Miraz: "Muy buena esa Joan~"

-Julian Rosseau: "Pues la verdad es que yo me había dado ni cuenta, es que estoy más pendiente de tratar mal a Gato y de mi… deberían arrestarme por ser tan guapo…"

_.A Rococo Urupa le gusta esto._

-Rococo Urupa: "Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta, si te sirve de consuelo… y a mí también deberían de arrestarme, la gente como nosotros somos tan poca en el mundo…"

_.A Julian Rosseau le gusta esto._

-Alexander Hausen: "Anda que… aunque para guapos estoy yo…"

-Jonas Borak: "Salir con treinta chicas en los _sims_ no cuenta, Alex… y por cierto me he quedado intrigado entre lo que paso con los otros dos…"

-Stephan Henault: "Murieron…"

-Pierre Godfin: "Hay dios, ya ni siquiera sabemos de qué hablar y cada uno escribe lo que se le pasa por la cabeza…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "No lo negare, yo lo estoy haciendo… y te perdono Joan, soy muy versátil…"

-Gato: "Algo me dices que has aprendido esa palabra y no tienes ni idea de lo que es…"

-Rococo Urupa: "¿Qué es versátil?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Que sí lo sé, Gato… versátil es una persona que comete versatilismo"

-Stephan Henault: "¿Y versatilismo?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Versatilismo es el acto cometido por versatilidad"

-Rococo Urupa: "¿Y versatilidad?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Versatilidad es la consecuencia del acto de versatidad"

-Stephan Henault: "¿Y versatidad?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Versatidad es lo cometido tras haber empezado a versatizar…"

-Joan Nadal: "Pero si te lo estas inventando todo, Rey Queraldo… jolines… mira que ni siquiera fijarse en el diccionario de la _RAE_… pues en google ponía que eran los dedos de una ave, o te referías a que eras un dedo de un ave o que eras adaptable…"

-Jonas Borak: "Es obvio que se refería a que era el dedo de un ave… no sé cómo puedes dudarlo Joan…"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Gato y a Rococo Urupa, les gusta esto._

-Maximillian Miraz: "Esto no viene al caso pero… estaba en el twitter y me fije que Stephan había puesto que no volvería a no dormir en su vida… ¿eso por qué? ¿Has visto a Jonas desnudo? Eso es traumante…"

-Jonas Borak: "Maldito Maxim… ya vas a ver… por cierto, recordé la película del _Gladiador_… el prota se llamaba Máximo…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Yo lloré con esa peli… cuando le matan la familia, o cuando el rey da su visto bueno porque todos gritan _Máximo, Máximo_… yo hasta me emocione y todo, aunque el desgraciado de Windy me grabo"

-Pierre Godfin: "Dile a Windy que suba el video… y es verdad ¿Qué te ha pasado, Stephan?"

-Stephan Henault: "Pues haber ¿recuerdan el día ese tan horrible que me castigaron? O sea un sábado a la noche castigado es la peor cosa que te pueden hacer en el mundo…"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Rococo Urupa y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Aki tenía que aparecer aquí porque ella lo vale… dios no, pobre Stephan, eso sí que debió ser horrible…"

_.A Stephan Henault le gusta esto._

-Stephan Henault: "Fue traumático, Aki… pues bueno, eran las 12 y pensé: _Va, hoy me acostaré temprano ya que no tengo nada que hacer_… y ¿qué paso? Pues eran las 5 y yo estaba viendo fotos por el facebook, twitter, tumblr, fotolog y cualquier lugar donde se puedan ver fotos, aunque más en el facebook, así veía que bien que se lo estaba pasando la gente mientras yo estaba marginado en mi casa stalkeando fotos de gente…"

-Lodge Paara: "Me imagino a Stephan al final ya viendo fotos al azar del google imágenes…"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Laurent Perec, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz y a Gato les gusta esto._

-Stephan Henault: "Pues eso también lo hice… bueno, a las 6 dije: _Oh dios… tengo que dormir…_ y ¿qué paso? Pues que me entere que Leonardo y Borboleta ya habían vuelto de fiesta y me puse a hablar con ellos por el Skype… ya a las 9:30 cortamos porque a ellos les descubrieron sus padres y se fueron a dormir y pensé: _Va, por nada que me queda hasta que se despierten mis padres, me quedaré despierto_. Me puse a seguir viendo fotos y videos y a eso de las 11 me "levante" a desayunar…"

-Gato: "Oh si, recuerdo ese día… Leonardo y Borboleta me contaron que habían hablado contigo hasta las tantas… y ¿como sigue?"

-Stephan Henault: "Pues mi madre no se creía que me haya despertado tan pronto y me dijo que no había dormido en toda la noche seguramente… yo obviamente me negué diciéndole que sí que había dormido y me dice: _¿has dormido? Pues no lo pareces… ¿sabes? Estas bebiendo vino y dentro has metido trozos de salchichas y estas intentando cortar un trozo de tortilla con una taza…_ yo obviamente tras darme cuenta que ese no era mi habitual desayuno de leche con cereales y tostadas le dije: _pero madre… es que yo quiero cambiar mi desayuno, y es la nueva moda el no usar cuchillos…_"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Gato y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Laurent Perec: "Algo me dice que tu madre no se lo creyó… y además yo también quiero desayunar eso, un _J´aime_ si tú también lo quieres~"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Rococo Urupa y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Stephan Henault: "Lo has adivinado… me mando a dormir y hasta el lunes no volví a despertarme…"

-Pierre Godfin: "Oh dios Stephan, no sabes lo mal que te hace para el cutis el dormir poco…"

-Kino Aki: "Pobre Stephan… por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo y es que Lodge-san lo que dijo en su twitter hace unos minutos, tenía algo que ver con lo que paso entre Alexander-san y Laurent-san ¿no? Es que Fidio-kun me lo está preguntando…"

-Laurent Perec: "Lodge no me puedo creer que el tweet que decía que creías que preferías comerte una tortilla de patatas antes que un pedazo de queso, me lo dedicases a mi… ¿qué se supone que significo para ti, Lodge?"

-Lodge Paara: "¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, Laurent? Pero si ese tweet iba dedicado a mi estómago… al que se refería Aki era al otro…"

-Jonas Borak: "Al de que tu sueño es comer la mejor ensalada rusa… obviamente"

-Gato: "Últimamente todos tus tweets son de comida… y yo creo que era al que decía: _Pensait qu'il avait quelque chose entre nous, mais je crois que seulement a été chose mienne et tu as déjà à un autre" _(2)

-Julian Rosseau: "Hay pero que cosa más bonita~ ¿por qué a mí nadie me dice eso, jo~?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Porque nadie te quiere, mapache Julian…"

-Joan Nadal: "Que no es un mapache, es un lémur… y yo lo único que entendí de esa frase fue: pense que las aves calcaban entre nueves, mas yo crujo que solo tose y mientes al dejar el auto"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Ole, ole, ole… esas traducciones by Joan que son insuperables… tu de mayor traductor, hijo mío…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Con Joan de traductor, todos los traductores quedaran sin trabajo… fue como la vez que intente leer algo en ruso: _привет как дела?_ Que significa _Hallo, wie geht es dir? (3) _y para mí fue: N-PUEEM KAK SEIS-E-N AL REVÉS-A… es horrible leer en ruso, y cuando salen esos 3 al revés…"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Lodge Paara, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Alexander Hausen, Gato, Rococo Urupa y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Julian Rosseau: "En francés es más bonito: _bonjour comment allez-vous?_ (4) y para mi, los rusos siempre han hablado raro… yo lo único que se decir es: _красивый (5), _que en realidad no sé cómo decirlo, sólo se escribirlo. Diciéndolo a lo método Maximillian sería: K-PA-CUEBLU…"

-Jonas Borak: "Su ruso es horrible, y en alemán es mejor, hermoso se dice _Schön_, y la palabra esa se dice _Krasivii…_ aprendan de mi que uso el traductor…"

_.A __Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Ya te pareces a Dylan-kun, Jonas-san… y el ruso es muy raro. Pobres, ellos no eligieron hablar así. Además los alemanes al hablar parece que te insulten"

-Gato: "Es verdad. Yo por eso cuando me habla un alemán, le digo: _Sua mãe_… y si me ha dicho que bonito pelo, pues de respuesta se lleva un _sua mãe_~ (6)"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Chicos, esto no viene al caso pero bueno... acaban de subir el precio del pan... antes costaba 1,20 y ahora 1,25... ¡Lo han subido 5 céntimos!"

-Jonas Borak: "Oh dios... cuanta diferencia..."

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Joan Nadal, Alexander Hausen y a Maximillian Miraz les gusta esto._

-Queraldo Navarro: "Eh, eh... menos con esos 5 céntimos... ahora tendremos que ahorrar para poder comprárnoslo. Joan, en tu próximo cumpleaños reutilizaremos las velas del año pasado o algunas que tengamos por ahí"

-Joan Nadal: "¿Qué? pero no me seas rácano, Rey Queraldo. Volveré a cumplir ¿los mismos años? no."

-Queraldo Navarro: "Pues entonces utilizaremos la 9 y la 6..."

-Joan Nadal: "Cumpliré ¿96 años?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "No... 9+6= 16... Aprende a sumar, Joan..."

-Julian Rosseau: "Ahora todo tiene sentido..."

-Joan Nadal: "Pero que chorrada es esa, no te vas a morir por comprarme unas velas decentes y nuevas..."

-Queraldo Navarro: "Que tengo que ahorrar para el pan, que es sagrado. Y ahora se habrá acabado tanto fiesta, bebida, salida... todo sea por el pan..."

-Julian Rosseau: "¿Le vas a dejar sin fiesta por una barra de pan? que cruel..."

-Queraldo Navarro: "Cruel ni hostias, todo sea por mis barras de pan. Ellas lo valen... o si no me las compras tu, Joan..."

-Joan Nadal: "Vamos a ahorrar, todo porque tú tengas tus barras de pan y yo mis velas de cumpleaños"

-Stephan Henault: "¿Que no se dan cuenta? dentro de 4 mil millones de años vamos a desaparecer, y nosotros preocupándonos sobre el dinero... deberíamos hacer algo..."

-Maximillian Miraz: "¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta discusión?"

-Jonas Borak: "A saber... pero ¿qué vamos a hacer? si ni los huesos de nuestros tataranietos van a existir para ese entonces..."

-Stephan Henault: "Esa es la mentalidad que ha llevado a todo lo que pasa ahora..."

-Queraldo Navarro: "¿Por eso el pan está más caro? malditos..."

-Maximillian Miraz: "Hay dios, cambiemos de conversación que a Queraldo le va a dar algo..."

-Gato: "Bueno, como iba diciendo..."

-Julian Rosseau: "Tú no has dicho nada, Gato..."

-Gato: "Que me dejes acabar, Julian... Como iba diciendo en mi mente, me he quedado intrigado por lo de los franceses..."

-Fidio Aldena: "Yo también, o sea que en realidad la _Torre Eifel_, o como se escriba eso ¿de verdad tiene 330 metros? yo no me lo creo..."

-Pierre Godfin: "Que sí, Fidio y es _Eiffel_..."

-Gato: "Pero que yo no hablaba de eso... aunque la verdad es que no lo sabía... haber, hablaba sobre si hay algo entre Lodge y Laurent..."

-Kino Aki: "Eso, eso, yo quiero saberlo..."

-Pierre Godfin: "Haber, yo se los contaré. Lo que pasa es que entre esos dos siempre ha habido "algo" pero ninguno se atrevió a dar el paso para descubrir si podía haber algo más..."

-Rococo Urupa: "Rococo es tonto y no entiende... que alguien se lo explique..."

-Fidio Aldena: "Como buena persona que soy, te lo explicaré, Rococo. Lo que dice Pierre es que entre Lodge y Laurent eran de esos que uno los ve y se pregunta cómo es que no están saliendo, vamos el típico que se llevan súper bien, no pueden estar sin el otro, que hay bastante _"feeling",_ vamos como Mark y Dylan... pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta y nunca dieron el primer paso..."

-Rococo Urupa: "Gracias, Fidio~ y dios ¿por qué tanta suerte y tanta pareja desperdiciada? ya quisiera yo que me pase eso..."

_.A Fidio Aldena le gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Ya ves, malditos..."

_.A __Rococo Urupa le gusta esto._

-Lodge Paara: "Eh, eh, eh, eh... esperen un momento. Con Laurent no hay nada... y nunca hubo nada..."

-Kino Aki: "No hubo nada porque ustedes no quisieron, que mi instinto femenino me lo dice... y por eso Laurent-san se fue con Alexander-san..."

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Rococo Urupa y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Lodge Paara: "¿Qué? ¿Fue por eso?"

-Laurent Perec: "..."

-Alexander Hausen: "Bueno... creo que sería mejor que lo hablasen en privado ¿no? que sino toda la peña se enterara..."

-Pierre Godfin: "No, no... Toda la peña quiere enterarse..."

-Lodge Paara: "Olvídenlo. Laurent ¿mañana nos vemos y lo hablamos mejor?"

-Laurent Perec: "Me parece bien..."

-Kino Aki: "Pues yo mañana me enteraré... Pierre-san y Jullian-san podrían seguirles y luego contárnoslo…"

-Stephan Henault: "Yo les ayudaré… hasta nos disfrazaremos y todo…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Todo sea por disfrazarse…"

-Joan Nadal: "Bueno, Rey… tenemos que ir a casa de Pedro que tiene un nuevo juego que se gano en internet tras jugar 80 horas y hay que probarlo… ya nos contarán mañana que ha sucedido entre esos dos ¿vale?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Tengo que jugar a ese juego. Definitivamente el juego de _Lego Harry Potter_ para niños de 5 años es el mejor… yo también quiero que me pasen la información"

-Jonas Borak: "Ese juego es el mejor. Un _Ich mag _si crees que ese juego es el mejor. Mañana no podré conectarme, pero el domingo quiero saber que ha pasado"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Rococo Urupa, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Maximillian Miraz: "Yo tampoco mañana puedo porque es día de colarse en casa de Alex junto a Jonas, así que el domingo todos los detalles"

-Alexander Hausen: "Malditos… pues mañana me lo dicen por msn o algo y así me entero que si no me quedaré intrigado y eso es malo para mi salud. Que ya tengo que hacer mucho esperando hasta el lunes para saber que pasa en la novela…"

-Joan Nadal: "No, me has recordado que el lunes es la novela y habrá que esperar hasta ese día. Que crueldad de mundo…"

_.A Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Gato, Julian Rosseau les gusta esto._

-Gato: "Yo le diré a Falcão que me la cuente porque el lunes no sé si estaré vivo tras haberme pegado con Roniejo mañana, porque me veo que pasará eso…"

_.A Julian Rosseau le gusta esto._

-Rococo Urupa: "Julian que cruel~ y bueno, pocas horas para lo de mañana. Así que ya saben, todos a contar lo que ha pasado… y Fidio, esperemos que no salgan mal las cosas…"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Rococo Urupa, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Tengo un mal presentimiento por lo de mañana… y mi instinto femenino nunca falla…"

-Stephan Henault: "Pues a mí siempre me falla…"

-Pierre Godfin: "Porque no eres una mujer, Stephan… y mañana a contar todo, que estamos peor que las ancianas esas que están siempre en la calle contando todo lo que ha pasado en el barrio…"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Lodge Paara, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Rococo Urupa, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Aki no seas cruel… que mi vida se resolverá mañana… además ya he estado mirando videos para gente emo… me tendré que vestir de negro y eso…"

-Laurent Perec: "No te olvides la guitarra…"

-Rococo Urupa: "La guitarra ¿para qué? ¿Para que se golpee en la cabeza con ella a falta de no poder usar cuchillos porque eso es de emos antiguos?"

-Gato: "No, para cuando esté triste que cante canciones tristes y de paso se corte con la guitarra…"

-Laurent Perec: "… anda que… no, lo decía para que golpee a Luca con la guitarra si salen las cosas mal… así al menos, se habrá quedado con Angelo pero tendrá un recuerdo de Fidio…"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen y a Maximillian Miraz les gusta esto._

-Rococo Urupa: "Y luego nos dices bestias a nosotros… bueno va, esperemos que Aki falle…"

-Kino Aki: "Esperemos que sí. Bueno, alguna frase final ¿no?"

-Alexander Hausen: "Yo, yo… pon un _Ich mag_ si crees que mañana Pierre, Julian y Stephan deberían seguir a la parejita, disfrazados de detectives al más estilo inglés"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Rococo Urupa, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto_.

-Queraldo Navarro: "Un _Me gusta_ si crees que tenemos que ahorrar por el pan y que Joan tendrá que aguantarse y tener las velas del año pasado…"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Rococo Urupa, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Laurent Perec: "Y un _J'aime _si crees que Fidio debería llevarse una guitarra mañana…"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Rococo Urupa y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Lo haría. Pero sino el capitán me mataría… y Angelo también… pero especialmente el capitán…"

_.__A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Rococo Urupa y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Anda que… ¿es que todos quieren ver mi muerte? Malditos…"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Rococo Urupa y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_"Hoy tuve un sueño en el que era mujer... lo raro es que era prácticamente igual a como soy ahora, eso debe ser porque soy hermoso. Y nunca entenderé porque me confunden de sexo, si soy un hombre de verdad. Y Pierre yo no me hago la permanente ni nada por el estilo, tengo unos rulos naturales y tampoco me he maquillado, fue culpa de Stephan que me hizo pasar por su novia..."

2_ Pensait qu'il avait quelque chose entre nous, mais je crois que seulement a été chose mienne et tu as déjà à un autre: Pensaba que había algo entre nosotros, pero creo que sólo fue cosa mía y tú ya tienes a otro

3_ привет как дела? Y Hallo, wie geht es dir?: Hola ¿Cómo estás?

4_ Bonjour comment allez-vous?: Hola ¿Cómo estás?

5_ красивый: Hermoso

6_ sua mãe: Tu madre

Haber, algunas **aclaraciones** mas...:

a) Lo de que dentro de 4 mil millones de años nos vamos a extinguir fue porque una vez viendo CQC, vi una manifestación de unos que habían parado toda la 9 de Julio (Buenos Aires) por eso, y estaban con carteles y todo, se los recomiendo que lo vean para reirse xD

b) Lo de la vela de cumpleaños le paso a mi hermano en un cumpleaños de un amigo en el que como no tenían 11 entonces pusieron 83 de 8+3= 11 xD

c) Lo del pan, es que yo una vez arme un escándolo por algo muy parecido y una amiga casi me pega y todo u_u

Las **preguntas** que se me vienen siempre a la cabeza:

1_ Creen que Fidio debería hacerle caso a Laurent y golpear a Luca con una guitarra?

2_ Aki tendrá razón con su presentimiento?

3_ Lodge y Laurent lograran empezar algo? y el otro trío les seguirá vestidos de Sherlock Holmes?

4_ Creen que Queraldo tiene razón y deberían ahorrar porque el pan esta muy caro?

5_ Joan debería tener las velas del año pasado? o lograr que le compren unas nuevas?

6_ Como ahora voy a empezar a rebelar lo que ha pasado... con quien quiere que siga tras rebelar el primero?

Ara a los **reviews (algunos tmb del capi anterior)**:

-_Miku-Soseki:_ Es que pixiv sirve para eso xD y si MarkDylan ya me han dicho varias que me dejan reviews lo mismo, q ya es cannon, es que se ven tan bien juntos~ y las otras dos pairs tambien~~ Jaja, pobre de ti, sii, es que hizo como que no estaba pero se enteraba de todo el muy y la obra es qeu fue insuperable xD y bueno, aqui por fin la conti xD

_-AliceSmith98:_ Me alegro muchisimo que te gustasen todos los estados y que te rias, me hace muy feliz :D y es que Fidio es un exagerado el pobre hombre y es que es un emo moderno y ya no se raja con cuchillos xD la verdad es que no soy muy fan de esa pagina, y es que yo al hablar uso el spanglish asi q por eso se me mezclan palabras pero vamos es mas por eso que otra cosa xD

-_Mimi:_ Me alegro que te guste y si no te preocupes que Haruna tendra uno para ella que no eres la primera que me lo pide, aunque nose cuando sera xD

-_Kari-nyan_: Jaja, pues bienvenida y me alegro que pasases a dejarme algo xD y bueno, em alegro muchisimo que te guste y que te rias y si la obra de ellos es insuperable y Maxi es que es unico en sus estados xD y bueno, aqui por fin la conti y lamento no haber respondido en el otro capi y es q era muy tarde y al otro dia tenia cole xD

-_Silvarah:_ Me alegro que te guste y la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a este formato pero es que como tu has dicho, es qeu parecen que hablan por el Face y tuve que hacerlo asi y vamos, solo a mi se me vienen las ideas en momentos tan randoms como lavando los platos xDDD y la verdad es que no habia pensado en ahcer del GO! porque aun no puedo con esa serie, la voy viendo muy despacio pq aun extraño a los de la original, pero si algun dia me digno a verla como dios manda, seguramente podria hacer una conti con ellos xDD y si, hay muchos que son dificiles de recordar xD

-_Bloody. Rose382:_ Jajajjaja, de verdad lo ahs intentado? la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de si se podra hacer o no... pero es q yo una vez pa registrarme en una pagina me puse de apellido el punto y colo xDDD y es q tu reloj no es tan genial como el de Roniejo y la verdad es q Borboleta significa mariposa en portugues, por eso no lleva H pro ahi, aunq es verdad q colar las H mola mas... y Presa te agradece la idea, esta pensando en hacerla (?) xD y dios, pobre Endou no se merece eso, aunque la verdad es que leyendo lo tuyo se me ocurrio una idiotez que puede hacer, asi que me sirvio xDDD y por cierto, que clase de obra has visto? q caperucita mas rara, aunque me entraron ganas de verla yo tmb (?)

-_Massiel:_ (si, tu name es muy largo y pondre ese q es mas corto xD) Como yo soy guay, te respondo ahora q ya has acabado los examenes, los brasileños lo valen~ y yasabes debes comprarte un reloj como el de Roniejo y pobre Natsumi no es su culpa (?) y dimelo a mi que me moria de la risa al intentar traducirlos y pase al final y se quedaron sin apellido xD y no habia pensado en q podian combinarse los relojes pintados xDDD lo del bigote tambien podria usarlo, ponerse bigotes mola (?) y dios pobre Endou, lloraria por sus balones D: (?)

-_ValeRyoda03:_ Jaja, todos sabemso q Roniejo no cambiara su fantastico reloj xD la verdad es que no se me habia ocurrido que le haga algo aprecido, pero vamos me sirve de idea, asi q gracias :D y bueno, me veo q dentro de poco tendre q empezar con la venganza jaja

-_Ryuuji Kiyama:_ Jajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado y que te sirva para algo, espero que al menos te haya alegrado :D Bueno, me alegro que te guste el fic y bueno por fin la conti xD si, me cae mal Kaze pero porque si, o sea tampoco es que tenga un motivo jaja, y si, las personas normales dejamos para el final la tarea xD y vamos, no creo q Roniejo llegue puntual, su reloj se lo impedira (?) Dios, tu idea de lo que deberia hacer Presa es buenisima! es como mis ideas jajaja, creo que hara eso muy pronto xD. Y por cierto, gracias por los nuevos nombres, la verdad es que habia algunos que ni se me habian ocurrido! xD

-_Valkiria:_ Jaja, no te preocupes me alegro que te haya gustado, y sabes gracias a tu idea ya se como hacer lo de la imagen de Kidou... ahora cuando termine de revelar todo lo que pasara, hare un estado de Haruna en el que se cuente mas o menos lo de la imagen xD

-_Hiromi-one-chan:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado :D y ostras de verdad? nunca pense que mis birrias servirian para hacer que alguien se viese la serie jaja, pero me hace muy feliz y me alegro que te gusten mis historias y al fin la conti xD

**Proximo capi** ya se empieza a revelar todo... empiezo con Gianluca y Marco, eso si, sera una mezcla de estilos porque no me acostumbro al estilo script... Mañana ya empezaría a ser "Sabado"

.

-Gianluca Zanardi: **"Aún no me lo puedo creer. O sea que te peleaste con Giorgio y lo único que haces ¿es beber y luego venir a mi casa? y lo único que saco de hablar hoy contigo es eso.. que lo nuestro se acabo cuando... ya da igual, olvídalo Marco, creo que yo soy el único que aún pensaba que podíamos volver a estar juntos"**


	10. Gianluca lastimado sentimentalmente?

**Hello kitty! (?) **si, me quedare con este saludo hasta que se me ocurra uno más original o me llamen la atención por los derechos de copyright, mientras... lo seguire usando. La verdad es que esto se me ocurrio cuando estaba por irme a dormir a la 1:30, si me duermo a esa hora, y dije: _va hasta las 2 y me voy a dormir... casi a las 5 me fui a dormir u_u_ -feel like Stephan~- joder, no vuelvo a escribir a la noche pq a las 9 no me despertaba ni el movil u_u Bueno, haber... he decidido revelar las cosas en el mismo orden que las he ido planteando, porque se me viene en gana como siempre u_u Pero una aclaración, igual que antes, será 1 persona de un equipo por estado, o sea que hasta que no acabe con todos, no empezaré otro. Nada, que me veo que haré 50 capítulos de esto... dios... viva yo (?)

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Aclaración 2:** escrito a las tantas, asi que muy cutremente. Los nuevos estados, en los que se revelaran cosas, a excepciones de algunos, la mayoría serán mucho más serios porque las paridas que se me han ocurrido las estoy guardando para más adelante. Por lo que este estado casi no tiene gracia, es mas normalito...

**Aclaración 3:** Sí, aclaro mucho... los 9 estados anteriores sucedieron el viernes, por lo que los nueve estados siguientes, incluyendo éste, suceden el sábado.

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Gianluca? Porque fue el que más votos recibió para que empiece con él.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Gianluca Zanardi: **"_Anche io non riesco a credere. O se lei peleaste con Giorgio e tutto ciò che dovete fare è bere e poi vieni a casa mia? E l'unica cosa che sac di parlare con voi oggi, è che... che è proprio quando il nostro... già dà uguale, dimenticare il contesto, credo che io sono il solo che ho anche pensato che potrebbe avere ancora una volta insieme"_** (1)

-Marco Maseratti: "_Buono tomato~ buono tomato~"_

-Gigi Blasi: "No sé si Marco ha puesto eso para bajar un poco la tensión, o porque simplemente es Marco…"

_.A Angelo Cabrini, Dante Diavolo, Fidio Aldena, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Anton Gattuso, Enrico Olivier, Giuseppe Cannavaro y a Luca les gusta esto._

-Dante Diavolo: "Conociéndole… creo que la segunda…"

_.A Angelo Cabrini, Gigi Blasi, Fidio Aldena, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Anton Gattuso, Enrico Olivier, Giuseppe Cannavaro y a Luca les gusta esto._

-Giorgio Giannini: "Marco, _amore mio_, te has equivocado de conversación…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Joder, es verdad… he puesto mi comentario en otro lado, bueno ya da igual ya está aquí y no pienso borrarlo porque queda bonito…"

-Raffaele Generani: "Huy si Marco, además pega tanto con el estado…"

-Daniele Sanctis: "Marco, lee el estado y luego ya empieza a comentar…"

_.A Angelo Cabrini, Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Anton Gattuso, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro y a Luca les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Pobre Gianluca. Ese Marco es un cabrón…"

-Bento Gagliano: "Giorgio ¿estás con Marco? Porque si es así, dale una colleja de mi parte…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Giorgio no está con él, pero yo sí. Y no te preocupes que lo he golpeado con un peluche de mi parte y de la tuya"

_.A Bento Gagliano le gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "No sé porque se meten conmigo, si no he hecho nada. Soy inocente…"

-Giuseppe Cannavaro: "Eso es igual de mentira que como que a Luca no le gusta el capitán…"

-Luca: "… No es mi culpa, yo no lo elegí…"

-Ottorino Nobili: "Esperen un momento ¿qué? ¿O sea que era verdad que a Luca le gustaba el capitán? Yo pensaba que era una broma, como la que le hacemos a Raffaele y su pelo Pantene…"

-Raffaele Generani: "Pues la verdad es que yo también pensaba que era una broma… y ya les vale de meterse con mi pelo…"

-Fidio Aldena: "No. Al final resultó ser verdad que a Luca le gustaba el capitán pero…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Al capitán no le gusta Luca… ¿ya estarás feliz, no Aldena?"

-Marco Maseratti: "Algo me dice que hoy no le fue muy bien a Fidio…"

-Alessandro Rossa: "Yo quiero saber que ha pasado entre esos dos. Y Marco… está hablando de ti…"

-Marco Maseratti: "¿Eh? El estado ¿habla de mí? Va… ¿en serio?..."

-Gianluca Zanardi: "No Marco, no habla de ti… estoy mencionando a otro Marco…"

-Marco Maseratti: "¿Ven como no hablaba de mí…? y Angelo ya deja de pegarme con el peluche, que hasta lo tengo que escribir para ver si te dignas a dejar de hacerlo"

-Gigi Blasi: "No, Angelo, sigue pegándole… se lo merece…"

_.A Angelo Cabrini, Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier y a Giuseppe Cannavaro les gusta esto._

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Maseratti eres idiota, no sé como… va, olvídalo…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Yo también te quiero, Gianluca…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Ya está bien ¿no? O sea que no te basto con lo de anteayer y hoy, que también ¿tienes que seguir ahora?"

-Hide Nakata: "Creo que Marco no se entera de lo que le están hablando…"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Yo se lo explicaré de una manera que Marco lo entienda: Marco. Anteayer. Tres de la tarde. Gianluca. Bebida. Hoy. Parque. Helado."

-Enrico Olivier: "Si no se entera con el estado… ¿se enterará con tu descripción, Giorgio?"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Es Marco, podemos esperar lo que sea…"

_.A Gianluca Zanardi, Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Fidio Aldena, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, , Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro y a Luca les gusta esto. _

-Marco Maseratti: "_Mamma mia…_ o sea que… oh dios, Gianluca lo siento… es que no sabía de lo que hablaban ¿Saben? podrían haberse explicado mejor…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Se los dije, es Marco…"

_.A Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Giuseppe Cannavaro y a Luca les gusta esto._

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Y crees ¿Qué con eso me basta? ¿Eres consciente de lo mal que lo estoy pasando por tu culpa?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Comprendo a Gianluca… a mi me pasa lo mismo…"

-Luca: "Oh vamos, Fidio tú no sabes lo mal que se lo está pasando, ya que ellos han tenido un historia diferente…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Aldena no lo sabe porque nunca ha sentido eso…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Ya está bien ¿No, Angelo? O sea que no fue mi culpa… bueno, en parte sí. Pero yo no quería…"

-Luca: "Da igual, ya no importa…"

-Raffaele Generani: "Creo que diré lo que todos pensamos… Gianluca ¿por qué no cuentas lo que paso con Marco? Y también quiero saber lo que paso entre los otros que parece que hay bastante tensión…"

_.A Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa y a Giuseppe Cannavaro les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Haber… lo que pasó es que anteayer con Giorgio tuvimos una discusión sobre quién podría beber más… nos enfadamos y empezamos una competencia…"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Sí… sé que fue una discusión un poco tonta pero bueno… tras beber no sé cuánto, empezamos a marearnos pero no paramos, y sin ser muy consciente que digamos, le dije a Marco unas cosas que no pienso decirlas aquí…"

-Bento Gagliano: "Joder, esto se empezaba a poner interesante pero bueno… habrá que aguantarnos…"

_.A Angelo Cabrini, Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro y a Luca les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Bueno, tras oír lo que me dijo. Me enfadé con él y me fui… me puse a caminar sin rumbo fijo y la verdad es que si llegue a casa de Gianluca, sano y salvo, fue por puro milagro porque la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo llegue ahí, como si me secuestraron y luego me dejaron, porque no me acuerdo…"

-Giuseppe Cannavaro: "Tu sentido de la orientación es increíble, Marco…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Angelo Cabrini, Gianluca Zanardi, Gigi Blasi, Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani y a Alessandro Rossa les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Lo sé, soy la envidia de todos. Ok, haber de casualidad reconocí la casa de Gianluca, fui una persona inteligente y fui a tocar la puerta, o a darme contra ella según Gianluca… el caso es que toqué o me golpee, no lo sé, y éste me abrió…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Tras ver que Marco estaba más perdido que Fidio intentando entender la novela rusa, le tuve que cargar hasta mi habitación y acostarlo en la cama…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Eh, que estoy aprendiendo árabe… bueno no, mentira, sigo sin aprenderlo pero Dylan me la paso subtitulada al inglés, al menos los últimos capítulos así que algo me entero. Joder, que suerte, ya quisiera yo tener a alguien en mi cama…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Con un peluche debería bastarte… que será lo único que tengas…"

-Hide Nakata: "Vamos, Angelo… ya se lo está pasando muy mal para que tu le sigas dando la brasa…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "No es mi culpa…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Ya te he pedido perdón en todos los idiomas posibles, pero sólo me cerraste la puerta en la cara… y yo, de verdad, lo siento… pero por favor, Angelo, deja de ignorarme…"

-Gigi Blasi: "Joder, entre lo que ha pasado entre todas las parejas, no sé cómo hacer para enterarme…"

_.A Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Aki hace su aparición aquí para decir que quiero todos los detalles de lo que paso entre Fidio-kun y Angelo-kun y saber si tiene que ver con Nakata-san y Luca-san. Continua, Gianluca-san"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "La verdad es que yo también quiero saberlo. Y bueno, nada le acosté y fin…"

-Luca: "Gianluca no seas tramposo… y Aki, déjalo, no importa. No paso nada entre nosotros…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Eso suena a mentira. Pero bueno, haber, le acosté y el muy idiota se puso a decir puras tonterías gracias a los efectos del alcohol, se puso a llorar y al final acabo abrasándome y tirándome a la cama con él"

-Kino Aki: "A Aki le gusta lo que está pasando hasta ahora…"

_.A Angelo Cabrini, Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso y a Enrico Olivier les gusta esto._

-Alessandro Rossa: "Creo que más o menos ya me imagino el final pero vamos, continúa…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Pues, nada. Acabamos en la cama, en una posición bastante comprometida y no supe muy bien porqué pero nos quedamos mirándonos un rato y la verdad es que mi cabeza daba vuelta y no sabía muy bien lo que hacía…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Y no pude aguantar más y le bese…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Pero claro, Marco estaba tan pasado que ni se enteraba y mi cuerpo se movía solo y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya le estaba correspondiendo y le intentaba quitar la camiseta…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Yo sabía que Marco no era consciente de lo que hacía pero claro, para que negarlo, deseaba ese beso e intente ignorar ese hecho, así que cuando me quito la camiseta, yo le hice lo mismo"

-Raffaele Generani: "Aki, _per favore_, los honores…"

-Kino Aki: "Claro que sí, Raffaele-san~ un _me gusta_ si cuando estabas leyendo el relato pensaste: _akesfhbhskfbkeshf, que bonito dios mío, deberían acabar juntos_"

_.A Angelo Cabrini, Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca, Rococo Urupa, Mark Kruger, Endou Mamoru y Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Rococo Urupa: "Sí, me he colado pero es que este relato lo vale y sólo diré que todo _The Little Giants _está a la expectativa de lo que ha sucedido"

-Mark Kruger: "Igual que Rococo. Todo _Unicorn_ está esperando a que continúen"

-Endou Mamoru: "Aunque Aki está aquí representándonos a todos… vengo a decir que los de _Inazuma Japan_ también y Goenji dice que Gianluca debería de darle un balonazo a Marco…"

-Demonio Estrada: "Nosotros también estamos a la expectativa. Y Gianluca, Violette dijo que si no funcionaba lo tuyo con Marco que él se ofrecía a estar contigo…"

-Violette Ametista: "Demonio, yo te mato…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Tanto _The Kingdom_ como _The Empire_ también queremos saber que sucedió. Por cierto, los ingleses, franceses, españoles y alemanes también… así que más detalles"

-Marco Maseratti: "B-bueno… cuando empecé a sentir que no tenía la parte de arriba y sentía las manos de Gianluca por mi cuerpo, así sí que me perdí completamente y ya actué sin pensar. O sea, directamente baje una de mis manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón y la otra la tenía ocupada en el torso de Gianluca. Por cierto, bonito cuerpo~"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Son unos cotillas… y _g-grazie_ Marco… al sentir que mi pantalón estaba abierto, imite la acción de Marco y también desabroché el suyo… ya en ese momento ya había pasado a besarle el cuello y a dejar alguna marca por su cuerpo es que joder, Marco tienes un cuerpo jodidamente violable…"

-Marco Maseratti: "¿Ahora es mi culpa? Haber, empecé a sentir a Gianluca por todo mi torso y sin saber porqué, simplemente empecé a suspirar y de un momento a otro…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Se durmió…"

-Teres Tolue: "Yo te mato, Marco."

_.A Gianluca Zanardi, Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Raffaele Generani: "Que manera más genial de arruinar el momento, es peor que cuando le dije a Blasi ayer que tuviese cuidado que el lugar donde estaba era peligroso porque siempre se caían cosas, y él no me hizo caso y le cayó un jarrón con flores en la cabeza…"

-Gigi Blasi: "Al menos cayeron flores… por si me moría, ya venían flores para mi entierro…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Creo que hubiese preferido que me pase eso, porque la verdad es que fue bastante frustrante…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Creo que a Gianluca ya le empezaba a gustar tanto rozamiento…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "No lo negaré… la verdad es que era bastante excitante… pero claro, Maro se durmió y me quede con las ganas… pero lo mejor fue cuando unas horas después se despertó y me dijo que tenía que ver a Luca porque tenía que darle unos chicles que le había comprado por la mañana y se había olvidado… entonces, tras cambiarse, porque la verdad es que estuvo a punto de irse sin ropa el muy idiota, se fue y me dejo ahí, tirado en mi casa…"

-Luca: "Ahora entiendo que eran las marcas que tenía Marco en el cuello…"

-Hide Nakata: "Esperen un momento hay algo que no cuadra… Luca, tu el jueves fuiste al médico y entonces ¿Cómo es que Marco no sabía nada de lo que te dijo el médico?"

-Luca: "Es que fui a la noche… y él vino a la tarde…"

-Hide Nakata: "Y entonces ¿por qué me dijiste que estabas ocupado toda la tarde? Si Marco fue solo un momento, porque luego sé que se fue a casa de Giorgio y se quedo con él hasta hoy que se fue a hablar con Gianluca"

-Luca: "No controles mi vida, Hidetoshi… y no quería verte ¿vale? Entonces te dije eso…"

-Hide Nakata: "Luca…"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Luca ha llamado al capitán por su nombre completo… eso es malo… y es verdad, a la tarde Marco vino, nos abrazamos y lloramos como unos niños de cinco años y nos pusimos a ver la tele y ¿para qué? Para seguir llorando porque nos pusimos a ver películas tristes… es injusto, a _Bambi_ le mataron a su madre…"

-Anton Gattuso: "Me los veo viendo películas de _Disney_ para niños pequeños…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Pues la verdad es que sí… recuerda también cuando muere el padre de _Simba_, lloramos un montón y odiamos a _Scar_, el del _Rey León_"

-Fidio Aldena: "A mí también me gustan esas películas… y ¿entonces hoy de que hablaron?"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Tu siempre viendo cosas raras…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Pues a ti te gusta _Pasión de Gavilanes_, y _Mi Pequeño Poni_… además sé que ves _Doraemon_ y muchas series _shojos_ porque te gustaría que te pasase lo mismo que a las protagonistas…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "N-no es verdad… yo no veo eso, y tampoco me gustan los _shojos_… es sólo que lo veo porque no hay nada mejor que ver y listo…"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Por qué no quieres admitirlo? Además si me dieses una oportunidad entonces…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Ya te la di y la desperdiciaste… así que…"

-Luca: "No importa, Angelo… ya paso… sólo, olvídalo…"

-Kino Aki: "Dios, cada vez quiero saber más que paso entre ustedes cuatro. Y Marco-kun aún no te salvas que aún no has respondido que paso entre ustedes hoy…"

_.A Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa y a Giuseppe Cannavaro les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Yo también quiero saberlo, que Angelo ha dejado el ordenador y se ha ido de la habitación bastante molesto… pues nada, hoy nos vimos con Gianluca y comimos un helado, caminamos un poco pero nada, yo no me acordaba mucho y él no quería tampoco hablar… así que tras insistirle durante horas, habló"

-Giuseppe Cannavaro: "¿Cómo lo hiciste? O sea siempre dicen que a Gianluca nadie le convence…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Pues me abrazó y me dijo al oído que le encantaría saber que fue lo que paso porque no se acordaba de mucho y luego me puso morritos… y claro, caí… se lo conté y Marco es tan inteligente que me dijo que fue un sueño…"

-Kino Aki: "_Me gusta_ por los que tras leer esto se han dado una palmada en el rostro"

_.A Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro y a Luca les gusta esto._

-Giorgio Giannini: "Marco, te adoro pero… a veces dan ganas de pegarte…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Eh, que aún no acaba la cosa… le dije eso y Gianluca se enfado y empezó a decirme que no sabía lo que decía y que yo era idiota, y tras insultarme durante media hora y yo mirar el cielo y a los pájaros, porque si no me moría, le dije que no entendía porque se ponía así y…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Sin pensarlo, le solté que me gustaba desde que nos conocimos en la FFI y bueno, le dije cosas demasiado personales, como que no me gustaba que estuviese mucho con Giorgio o que siempre me ignoraba o pasaba de mi…"

-Raffaele Generani: "Reacción épica de Marco en 3… 2… 1…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Y claro, yo pensaba que me estaba tomando el pelo y le dije que él no me gustaba que yo no quería a nadie y que me dejase en paz que no era mi culpa que él estuviese así…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Claro que me sentí fatal e hice la cosa más inteligente que se podía hacer… había unos niños jugando a la pelota, se las cogí, golpee a Marco con ella, se las devolví y le mande a tomar por saco…"

-Goenji Shuuya: "¿Ves, Fubuki? Todos hacen lo mismo que yo… Gianluca eres un ejemplo a seguir…"

_.A Gianluca Zanardi, Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani y a Bento Gagliano les gusta esto._

-Fubuki Shirou: "Sigo pensando que eres un bestia, Goenji-kun…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Esperen un momento… ¿entonces, Gianluca era verdad lo que me dijiste?"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "No, Marco, te estaba tomando el pelo… era broma… yo en realidad no te quiero, no puedo ni verte, y ¿sabes qué? Mejor si te alejas de mi porque te odio…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Ah pues entonces nada, problema resuelto. Ya está…"

-Gigi Blasi: "_Me gusta_ a los que irán a matar a Marco tras leer su comentario…"

_.A Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca, Goenji Shuuya y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Marco ¿de verdad? ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga para que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti?"

-Marco Maseratti: "Hay dios, me están rayando. Ya no entiendo que pasa aquí… ¿saben qué? Olvídenlo… yo me voy a cenar que Angelo ya empezó a comer sin mí y eso no puede ser… si quieren sigan discutiendo, yo sólo haré que no paso nada y listo"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Yo luego hablo con él, Gianluca… déjale que sabes cómo es…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Tu no lo entiendes, Giorgio… no es que Marco no lo entienda, es que no quiere verlo… porque ya le gusta otro…"

-Kino Aki: "Pero él dijo que no le gustaba nadie más…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Es mentira, le gusta Giorgio solo que el muy idiota no quiere verlo ¿Saben? Será mejor que haga como él, que no paso nada…"

-Hide Nakata: "Gianluca, al menos déjanos hablar con Marco…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "No importa, capitán… no es como si esperase que me correspondiese, en realidad ya lo sabía…"

-Luca: "Gianluca, no debería decirte esto pero… como hijo del entrenador que soy (2), sé más cosas de ustedes que ustedes mismos, y te aseguro que a Marco no le gusta Giorgio por el simple hecho que una vez me contó quien era… así que espera unos días y habla con él. Es que lleva sin reconocer a la persona que le gusta durante bastante tiempo y ahora de repente ha surgido todo esto…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Entonces ¿aún tengo una oportunidad?"

-Raffaele Generani: "Por lo que parece sí…"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Va, un _me gusta_ si crees que Gianluca debería hacerle caso a Luca y volver a declarársele a Marco"

_.A Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca, Kino Aki y a Laurent Perec les gusta esto._

-Laurent Perec: "Y por si las dudas, lleva una guitarra~"

_.A Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca, Goenji Shuuya y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ Aún no me lo puedo creer. O sea que te peleaste con Giorgio y lo único que haces ¿es beber y luego venir a mi casa? y lo único que saco de hablar hoy contigo es eso.. que lo nuestro se acabo cuando... ya da igual, olvídalo Marco, creo que yo soy el único que aún pensaba que podíamos volver a estar juntos.

2_ Para los que no lo sepan. En el juego de Inazuma 3, en el de Ogre. En un momento, Hide y Luca aparecen hablando sobre Mister K y sobre que pensaban de él. Entonces ahí es cuando se revela que Luca es el hijo del verdadero entrenador de Orfeo, y que su padre aceptaba que Mister K le haya reemplazado porque creía que haría un buen trabajo con el equipo. Así que ya saben un poco más sobre Luca y porque es tan amigo del capitán. Por cierto, el verdadero entrenador se llama Paolo, lo que me hizo gracia porque Paolo es el nombre que le pusieron a Fidio en algunos doblajes.

.

Bueno, como se daran cuenta, mi cabeza a las tantas de la mañana no funcionaba bien... no me dejen escribir a las tantas que sino sale esto.

**Preguntas** para ustedes:

1_ Creen que Luca tiene razón y Gianluca debería volver a intentarlo?

2_ Gianluca debería hacerle caso a Laurent y usar la guitarra como debería haber usado Fidio?

3_ Quieren saber que paso con Fidio para que Angelo este tan enfadado?

4_ Estan de acuerdo con Giorgio y Marco en pensar que las pelis de Disney hacen llorar? o son unos exagerados?

5_ Goenji tiene razón y todos deberían de dar balonazos a la gente?

.

**Reviews:**

-_Ivychankasumi:_ Jaja, no te preocupes, al menos te has dignado a dejarme un review hora jaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado, de verdad me hace muy happy ^^ Y si Laurente es adorable~ y yo tambien amo a esos dos y por he escrito algun drabble de ellos, son geniales~ ostras roleas a Gianluca? pero en una pagina o por msn? es que yo hubo una epoca que hacia rol pero en internet xD

-_AliceSmith98:_ Me alegro que te guste :D es qeu si Aki no se mete, no sería ella xD pobre Luca, no es su culpa que Laurent le de ideas raras a Fidio u_u y si, pobre Joan no es su culpa que el pan haya subido. Ahora cuando tenga tiempo, me paso que como veras si he tendo que escribir esto a las 2 de la mañana es que no me alcanza el dia xD

-_Valkiria: _No es mi culpa no tener tiempo, ademas ahora a ti te toca estudiar asi que nade de ir perdiendo el tiempo leyendo fics xD pobre de tu amigo, menudo apodo xDD ya vere como la hago, la verdad es que esta pensado pero aun no empece a escribir xD menuda presion me han dado durante dias xD

-_Gust-rider:_ Jaja, me alegro que te guste y sí, es que yo utilizo a todos los personajes y no solo a los típicos, así que es normal no acordarse :D bueno, aqui por fin esta la conti aunque este es mas depresivo (?) xD

-_Massiel:_ Con toda la presion que me han dado para que continue xD verdad, pobres franceses, segun to mom son mujeres todos xD Fidio se lo mrece por emo (?) pobre Luca, el no se merece que Fidio le golpee u_u y claro, es que si los franceses no se visten asi, no son franceses! dios, nosotras hablando del pan por el facebook xD ps yo hago lo mismo, me guardo siempre las velas para reutilizarlas... los americanos tendran su momento muy parida xD

-_Lexie Annatsumi Asakura Kido: _Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado y te hayas reido ^^ es q tenia q buscarme un saludo original asi q puse eso xDD es q el rey Julian y el verbo versatil es que rulean xD y si, deberias reutilizarlas porque tienes que ahorrar para el pan xD

-_Hiromi-one-chan: _Es que sin pan, uno no puede sobrevivir (?) y tiene ahorrar hasta en las velas xD no te preocupes que aunque Fidio no se haya llevado la guitarra, se la llevara Gianluca xD es que stalkear como ellos mola, todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo (?) bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado y que te hayas reido y aqui por fin ya empiezo a revelar todo lo que ha pasado jaja.

.

**Spoiler del próximo **estado:

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: **"Admítelo, Endou... no te lo esperabas... y sobretodo, como suban la foto que me sacaron vestido de teletubie... les mato, están advertidos ¿Entendido, Kogure y Fudou?"**

.

Sí, el próximo es la venganza de Kazemaru que las idioteces que no he puesto en este capítulo, iran a ese. COmo dije antes, la mayoría seran un poco más serios de lo que hasta ahora he escrito~ Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo estado~


	11. Kazemaru vengandose?

Sí, aquí por fin la conti... la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada, porque cuando se me ocurrió algo... se me olvido -viva yo (?)- La verdad es que el me conoce sabe que yo no escribo de Inazuma Japan porque pienso que estan tan sobre explotados que ya me cansaron, asi que practicamente no leo nada de ellos, por eso mis fics tratan de otras naciones, por lo que este capitulo me costo mucho por eso y porque Kazemaru me cae mal... y sobre todo, no me gusta el EndoKaze xD

La verdad es que me estoy planteando este fic porque he recibido muchos favs y la verdad es que hay muchos que no me dejan review por lo que no tengo ni idea de como llevar algunos capítulos, ya que hay muchas cosas que las he hecho gracias a los reviews... así que no sé... además como dije en mi twitter, me estoy planteando el retirarme, llevo años escribiendo fics, llevando más de cien, y la verdad es que me estoy cansando... así que capaz que este sea mi ultimo fic por aqui nose...

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Kazemaru? Porque fue el segundo que recibió más votos.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: **"Admítelo, Endou... no te lo esperabas... y sobre todo, como suban la foto que me sacaron vestido de teletubbie... les mato, están advertidos ¿Entendido, Kogure y Fudou?"**

_.A Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Goenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou y a quince personas les gusta esto._

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "Pues a mí no me gustaban los Teletubbies, yo prefería las _Bananas en Pijama_…"

-Hijikata Raiden: "Yo a _Dora la Exploradora_… esa niña me hacía gritar como loco cuando aparecía el zorro y yo dejándome la voz para decirle que estaba tras ella y no me hacía caso hasta 30 segundos después…"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Pues a mí me gustaba _Mi Pequeño Poni_… era tan emocionante~"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Yo es que era fan de _Barney_… dios… su canción… _Te quiero yo~ y tu a mi~ somos una familia feliz~"_

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "_Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré~ mi cariño es para ti~_. A mí también me gustaba aunque era más fan de _Pocoyo_…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Pues yo veía _Tarta de Fresa_… y me lo pasaba pipa… dios, me encantaba el gatito ese…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Pues yo soy el único normal que miraba _Alf el Extraterrestre_…"

_.A Tachimukai Yuuki le gusta esto._

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Yo también lo veía y me encantaba…"

_.A Kidou Yutto fan de Superman le gusta esto._

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "¿Cómo hemos llegado a hablar sobre esto?"

-Hijikata Raiden: "Pues, porque aún esperamos a saber porque a Kazemaru le tomaron una foto disfrazado de _Teletubbie_… así que ya empieza a contarnos que ha pasado Kazemaru, y desde el principio…"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Bueno ¿recuerdan que dije que me vengaría de Endou por lo que me hizo? Además que se quedo dormido cuando íbamos a ver la película del creador de la novela rusa, y es algo imperdonable… pues tras horas de meditarlo…"

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "Mentira… lo único que hiciste fue poner en Yahoo respuestas una pregunta sobre cuál sería la mejor venganza y esperaste a tener una buena respuesta y le hiciste caso…"

-Kogure Yuuya: "No me lo puedo creer, Kazemaru-san. Sube cosas a Yahoo respuestas…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Eh, eh… yo también las subo y estoy orgulloso de hacerlo… continua, Kazemaru…"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Eso eso… y entonces tras decidir cuál sería mi venganza, llame a Endou para decirle que quedásemos hoy, él acepta y bueno, hoy quedamos…"

-Endou Mamoru: "Espera un momento… ¿qué? ¿Te estabas vengando? Y yo que pensaba que hoy tenía mala suerte…"

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "…"

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "…"

-Goenji Shuuya: "…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "…"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Endou es tan idiota… que de seguro que ni sabrá quién es el amor platónico de Fidio…"

-Endou Mamoru: "Eh, eso es mentira. Sí que lo sé… esperen un momento… ¿A Fidio le gusta un planeta? Eso no me lo esperaba…"

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "Exacto, capitán. Fidio-san esta perdidamente enamorado de Saturno, pero claro, éste le ignora…"

-Fidio Aldena: "No es mi culpa que me guste Saturno, aunque pasa de mí completamente y sólo tiene ojos para el Sol… Mamoru no me lo puedo creer, pero si lo sabe todo Facebook…"

-Endou Mamoru: "¿Qué te gusta Saturno? Pues yo no lo sabía…"

-Goenji Shuuya: "… Agradece que esté lejos de tu casa, que sino… ya estarías con un balonazo en la cara…"

-Fubuki Shirou: "Goenji-kun ya te he dicho que eras un bestia… y Capitán, a Fidio-kun le gusta alguien que conoció en el FFI…"

-Endou Mamoru: "¿Pero no le gustaba Saturno? Dios que lío… vale, gracias Fubuki… no sabía que a Fidio le gustase la pizza…"

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "No sé como llegas a esas conclusiones, capitán… además era un participante del FFI…"

-Endou Mamoru: "Por eso, la pizza…"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Endou ¿dónde has visto tu a una pizza jugando al fútbol? ¡Subnormal! Haber, que es rubio…"

-Endou Mamoru: "Vale, la pizza no puede ser pero si que el Risotto… o Aphrodi…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Exacto, Endou-kun, Fidio me ama pero claro yo sólo quiero a mi querido capitán Chae Chan, así que lo nuestro es imposible…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Oh Aphrodi, es injusto, mi pobre corazón sufre por ti… y Mamoru, el risotto no juega al fútbol, aunque es verdad que me gusta…"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Endou… me veo que Goenji se está preparando para ir a tu casa… haber, es italiano…"

-Endou Mamoru: "Pues el risotto es italiano, aunque Aphrodi es chino… o Sean, Dylan…"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "Pero que esos son de Estados Unidos, además Aphrodi es coreano… y que no es el risotto… además tiene los ojos azules…"

-Endou Mamoru: "Vale, el risotto es italiano y también se podría considerar rubio pero claro, no tiene ojos y se come, así que… definitivamente…"

-Kudou Fuyuka: "Hay dios, Mamoru-kun cuidado con lo que dices…"

-Endou Mamoru: "Fidio estas enamorado de Anton…"

-Kino Aki: "…"

-Goenji Shuuya: "Corre Endou, estoy yendo para allí…"

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "Huya capitán~"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "No, no… se lo merece… que alguien avise a Laurent para que diga sus sabias palabras aquí…"

-Tobitaka Seiya: "Ya le llamo yo…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Hasta que se pase por aquí ¿algo más para decir?"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Sí, yo le diré a Fidio que me parece súper fuerte que le guste Anton… o sea no me lo esperaba…"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Eh? ¿Angelo? No, no, no, no y no… Mamoru que no sabe lo que dice, Anton no me gusta…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Pero si Endou ha dicho… además la descripción coordina…"

-Fidio Aldena: "No, Angelo la persona que me gusta es otra…"

-Endou Mamoru: "Angelo, a Fidio o le gusta Anton o le gustaba Kageyama…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Fidio-kun… no me lo esperaba…"

-Laurent Perec: "Muy bien, ya estoy aquí… un _J´aime_ si creen que Goenji debería ir a casa de Endou y a parte de darle un balonazo, pegarle con una guitarra por ser tan distraído y liarla más entre el dúo italiano"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Goenji Shuuya y a diez personas más les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Endou-kun… corre… y bueno ¿algo más para decir?"

-Fubuki Shirou: "Sí, yo quiero~~"

-Otonashi Haruna: "Fubuki-san, los honores para usted"

-Fubuki Shirou: "Someoka-kun, el peluche que recibí hoy ¿fue el mismo que Kazemaru-kun y el capitán le vieron comprando? Porque es súper bonito~"

-Otonashi Haruna: "Hay que tierno, Someoka-san, no me lo esperaba de usted~"

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Jo, yo también quiero que me regalen un peluche…"

-Tobitaka Seiya: "Obliga a alguien a que lo haga, Tachimukai…"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Yo le regalaré una a Tachimukai por lo que hizo el otro día…"

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "¿Qué hizo?"

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "No, no, no y no, no te atrevas a decirlo, Tsunami-san, fue muy vergonzoso…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Muy bien, decidido… Tachimukai-kun lo contará tras enterarnos de la venganza de Kazemaru-kun ¿Ok?"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Muy bien… bueno, como iba diciendo, quedamos y claro mi venganza inició cuando él llegó. Primero, habíamos quedado a las 3 y claro, yo aparecí a las 3:30…"

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "Huy cuidado… que Kazemaru es muy malo y apareció media hora después…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Ya está bien, Fudou… continua, Kazemaru"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Eh, que para mí sí que fue horrible porque yo siempre llego a tiempo… bueno, casi siempre…"

-Goenji Shuuya: "Eso es mentira. Nunca has llegado a tiempo, si hasta hay que decirte que hemos quedado a las cuatro para que tú te aparezcas a las cinco, que es a la verdadera hora a la que hemos quedado, y siempre apareces a las cinco y media…"

_.A Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda y a Someoka Ryuugo les gusta esto._

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Ya está bien de recriminarme mis actos ¿no? O sino no les cuento nada…"

-Otonashi Haruna: "Va, Kazemaru-san, continué por favor~"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Gracias, Otonashi… tu sí que vales… bueno, el caso es que el desgraciado de Endou no apareció hasta las 4… y claro, más ganas de matarle no podía tener, así que cuando le vi, le grite de hasta lo que iba a morir… cuando ya me calme, nos fuimos a la feria porque pensaba hacer que se gaste dinero en los juegos con la excusa de que quería un peluche o algo así… y ¿saben que paso?"

-Fubuki Shirou: "Que el capitán no gano nada ¿y te quedaste sin lo que querías?"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Eso hubiese estado bien, pero claro… es Endou, y el muy tonto gano en los tres juegos en los que se presento y me regalo un peluche, una cartera y un balón… Así que decidí hacer lo que siempre hace Midorikawa…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "¿Dormir?"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Subir preguntas ¿A Yahoo respuestas?"

-Tobitaka Seiya: "¿Comer?"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Muy graciosos…"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Midorikawa, eso lo haces siempre… y bueno, decidí, como dijo Tobitaka, decirle a Endou que fuésemos a comer algo porque tenía hambre. Claro que pensaba llevarlo a un lugar medianamente caro y hacer que se gaste el dinero del mes…"

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "Que malote, Kazemaru. Pero hablamos de Endou y algo me dice que no salió bien…"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Y no te equivocas… fuimos a un restaurante que había por ahí que se llamaba _La casa del Oso_… aún me pregunto de dónde sacaron ese nombre tan original, bueno el caso es que yo me pedí las cosas más caras y Endou se pidió lo que primero vio en el menú, que era arroz y pan. Le eche la bronca por pedirse algo tan cutre así que se pidió el segundo plato que eran lentejas y curri…"

-Hijikata Raiden: "Oh dios mío… ¿Qué clase de restaurante era ese? Que platos tan… bueno, sin palabras…"

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "No dejaré nunca que Kazemaru-san me llevé a un restaurante…"

_.A Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Fubuki Shirou, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Kurimatsu Teppei, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Kudou Fuyuka, Raimon Natsumi, Fidio Aldena y a Laurent Perec les gusta esto._

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Bueno, ya está bien… no fue mi culpa, bueno sí, pero da igual. Tras esperar casi una hora para que nos trajesen el plato, que fue una tortura ya que Endou no dejaba de hablar que el plato tenía forma circular, que los cubiertos eran pequeños, que el lugar estaba decorado con un papel horrible, que la mesa era pequeña, que le dolían los pies por caminar mucho, las manos porque había estado jugando a los videojuegos, los ojos porque sí, las orejas porque se había descargado una música de internet y la había estado oyendo muy fuerte, los dedos porque decía que le pesaban los cubiertos, el estómago porque tenía hambre, el tobillo porque debía comprarse nuevas zapatillas porque esas le rozaban, la nariz porque estaba resfriado, la boca porque había comido algo muy caliente, el brazo por tener que cargar con todo lo que había ganado para mí, la cadera porque le dolía la espalda… y un sinfín de cosas que casi le tiro la comida cuando llega… y la mesa…"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Suerte que el maestro de los balonazos Goenji, está yendo a por él… yo le hubiese matado"

-Fubuki Shirou: "¿Es que no entienden que resolver las cosas con la violencia está mal?"

-Laurent Perec: "Por eso no resuelven nada contra la violencia, sino en este caso contra Endou. Hacer como yo le hice a Lodge y a Ronnie, guitarrazo a ambos y problema resuelto…"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Tsunami Jousuke, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji y a Someoka Ryuugo les gusta esto._

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Es verdad, nunca nos metemos con la violencia, sino con la gente y como es que ¿A Endou-san le dolía la cadera si lo que en verdad le dolía era la espalda?"

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Yo pensaba que el capitán sólo jugaba al fútbol"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Es que jugó al FIFA… y es verdad, Laurent y Tachimukai tienen razón, yo sólo me meto con Endou no con Violencia-san… y bueno, antes de que llegase la comida, me levanté y le tire la mesa y luego una silla a Endou. Gracias a Edgar y sus sabios consejos de cosas que debes hacer cuando estas frustrado pero siempre manteniendo tu compostura de caballero…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "… ¿y eso que tiene de caballero? Pero si le tiraste la mesa y la silla, Kazemaru"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Un verdadero caballero como Edgar-san y Kazemaru-kun sabría que antes de tirar una mesa y una silla, primero debe poner a salvo los cubiertos y luego los platos, ya después podrá tirar una mesa sin ningún problema, ya que sólo se romperá la cabeza de la otra persona pero ninguna vajilla saldrá herida…"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta le gusta esto._

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "… G-gracias, Natsumi… qué haría yo sin tus… ¿explicaciones?"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Natsumi tiene razón. Hice eso y luego se lo tire y claro, para mantener la compostura me senté nuevamente a esperar a que me trajesen la comida, pero claro, en otra mesa ya que esa estaba sobre Endou y rota. Así que cuando se acercó el camarero para preguntar si todo estaba bien le conteste que todo perfectamente y que había un loco por ahí que había tirado la mesa pero que no lo había visto. Entonces me trajo mi pedido y comí tranquilamente mientras Endou estaba medio muerto bajo la mesa…"

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "Y… y… ¿le dejaste ahí hasta que terminaste de comer?"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Sí. Y luego tuve que ir a pagar y me fui sin él. Entonces camine tres calles y recordé que no había ido al baño así que al volver, lo vi ahí y me tocó despertarlo…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Oh madre de dios y de todos los dioses existentes en este mundo, por Jesús, la virgen, mi padre, mi madre, yo, _Tarta de Fresa_, _Plaza Sésamo_ y _Elmo_… ¿no pediste el postre? ¿Qué clase de blasfemia es esa?"

_.A Kogure Yuuya y a Kabeyama Heigorou les gusta esto._

-Kiyama Hiroto: "A Midorikawa le está por dar un ataque. Ahora mismo está corriendo por toda la habitación mientras grita que debería ir la policía a arrestarte"

-Kogure Yuuya: "Siempre tan exagerado él… pero creo que deberías dejarle tirado… aunque eso significa ¿Qué al final tuviste que pagar todo tu?"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Lo hubiese dejado pero sino luego sus padres le buscarían y me culparía a mí de asesinato o algo, además no quería ver la cara de Endou en los cartones de leche… y sí, tuve que pagar yo porque cuando abrí la cartera de Endou para hacer que pague él, prácticamente me alcanzaba para comprar unas chuches, así que me toco a mí…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Te lo mereces… por no comprar ¡El postre!"

_.A Kogure Yuuya y a Kabeyama Heigorou les gusta esto._

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Se que en el fondo crees que hice bien, Midorikawa. Entonces me lo lleve hasta el parque y lo gracioso es que era atardecer y la gente que pasaba decía: _Huy mira qué bonita la pareja, que guapa la chica de pelo azul_… y claro, yo me levante y le tire con una piedra al que dijo eso…"

-Fubuki Shirou: "Bestias, de verdad, me rindo con todos ustedes…"

-Tobitaka Seiya: "Tirarle piedras a la gente es genial. Kazemaru eres un ejemplo a seguir"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Tsunami Jousuke, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kogure Yuuya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kino Aki y a Laurent Perec les gusta esto._

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Antes de que Kidou diga algo… fue igual que antes, me mantuve como caballero y tras golpearlo, me acerqué y le dije que se me había escapado y que lo lamentaba mucho…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "No dejaré que Edgar te enseñe nada más… y continúa"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Bueno, el hombre dijo que me perdonaba porque era una chica muy guapa, y cuando estaba por darle un balonazo digno del maestro de los balonazos Goenji, Endou despertó y grito: _Cuidado que el cielo se cae, _y la gente comenzó a correr para todos lados y al final quedamos solos. Me acerqué para decirle que eso era de _Chicken Little_ y… bueno, eso…"

-Kino Aki: "Ah no, eso continúa. Habla Kazemaru-kun"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "V-vale… pues _Sakka-fan_, aka Endou, me abrazo y me tiro al suelo…"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Es que soy el único desgraciado que la persona que le gusta le ha cerrado la puerta en la cara? Todos tienen tanta suerte… y siempre acaban o en el suelo o en la cama, el caso es que en algún lugar, y demasiado cerca…"

-Laurent Perec: "Si te sirve de consuelo, a Lodge le he dado un guitarrazo…"

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "No creo que eso le sirva de mucho consuelo. Aunque luego quiero leer que paso en tu cita con Lodge… y Fidio, me he enterado de algo sobre Angelo y Luca que no tiene precio… bueno, Kazemaru sigue que están todos esperando"

-Kino Aki: "Fudou-kun, silencio. Eso no se puede decir…"

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Ah no, ahora lo cuentan que si no me quedo intrigado y al final ni duermo para buscar información sobre lo que ocultan…"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Oh dios, quiero saber eso. Pues haber, para hacer que Fidio no se deprima tanto le contaré que en realidad Endou me tiró porque estaba dormido se pensaba que yo era su madre qeu le venía a despertar y me dijo: _Mama, cinco minutos más…_ y me tiro pues porque sí, no había nada más para explicar esa situación. Tras eso, me quede bajo _Sakka-Fan_ durante treinta minutos, porque es muy pesado aunque no lo parezca, y tras poder moverlo, me abrazo diciéndome que quería seguir así porque está cómodo. Tras golpearlo en la cabeza, se despertó y me preguntó que hacíamos ahí. Tras decirle que se había desmayado en el restaurante, me dijo que quería ir a ver una película que tenía descuento. Así que pensaba fastidiarlo en el cine"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Dios… creo que ya sé quiénes fueron los que se empezaron a tirarse palomitas en el cine hoy… ¿No me digan que fueron a ver la película esa del cerdo que se escapa de su casa para cumplir su sueño de ser piloto de avión, pero claro, como estaban en la primera guerra mundial y era negro no le dejaban pero al final logra demostrarle al marinero que él sí que vale y todos aceptan que da igual que sea un cerdo negro, lo que vale es que es una grandísima persona, así que al final se gradúa en Oxford?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Esa película la vieron hoy Angelo y Luca. Joder, yo me voy que ya he decidido que me haré emo, adiós mundo cruel…"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "Digna de la creadora de la novela rusa… y pobre Fidio... que alguien le cuente la verdad"

_.A Kino Aki, Fubuki Shirou, Urabe Rika y a Kazemaru Ichirouta les gusta esto._

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Exacto, digna de ella, porque resulto ser mujer… y pobre Fidio, ojala Angelo le perdone. Y sí, fuimos nosotros. La verdad es que cuando empezó, yo más que ver la peli, estaba más pendiente de las cejas enormes que tenía el cerdo, pero si eran más grandes que sus orejas… eran señoras cejas, y _Sakka-fan_ estaba quejándose porque el buitre era bizco… así que al final no prestamos nada de atención y _Sakka-fan_ volvió a dormirse cuando venía la parte del beso, así que le tire palomitas y acabamos tirándonos palomitas, chuches, papeles, la Coca-cola, un paraguas de una señora que estaba por ahí, una gorro, un pato, si aún nos preguntamos de dónde sacamos eso…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Así que fueron ustedes dos los que tiraron al Señor Pato, nunca se los perdonaré…"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Entonces los que estaban detrás nuestro… ¿Eran Kidou y Fudou? Ahora todo tiene sentido. Sí, pienso que es Fudou porque empezó a gritar en mitad de la película que era un asco, y es normal en él. Bueno tras tirarnos todo lo que encontramos y salir corriendo porque un hombre nos corría por haberle roto el juguete a su hijo tras tirarlo. Pensé que capaz que Endou no se merecía que me vengase de él, ya que me ayudo a escapar de ese hombre, pero claro… tenía que arruinarla…"

-Kudou Fuyuka: "¿Qué hizo esta vez?"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Ibamos pasando por una tienda y se detiene. Yo pensaba que estaría viendo un balón o algo así, pero no… el muy, me dijo que me quedaría bien si me pusiese un vestido de color verde, me resaltaría los ojos… y claro, no fue que me molestase lo del vestido, pero lo de mis ojos… ¡Si no tengo los ojos verdes!"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Eso merece castigo… o sea confundirse el color de ojos de alguien es lo peor que puedes hacer…"

-Urabe Rika: "Lo dice Tsunami…"

_.A Otonashi Haruna, Tachimukai Yuuki, Kino Aki y a Zaizen Touko les gusta esto._

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Oh vamos, tampoco fue para tanto…"

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Tsunami-san… mejor no diga nada… y continué, Kazemaru-san"

_.A Rika Urabe, Otonashi Haruna, Kino Aki y a Zaizen Touko les gusta esto._

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Y me cansé, cogí el balón que Endou había ganado y le hice lo peor que alguien podía hacer frente a _Sakka-fan…_ le dibuje una carita y lo desinflé… entonces a Endou le dio un ataque…"

_.A Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Someoka Ryuugo Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Raimon Natsumi y a diez personas más les gusta esto._

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Pero claro, un caballero como yo no podía dejarlo ahí tirado. Así que lo llevé hasta su casa, o arrastré. Le dibuje unos bigotes y le dejo tirado frente a la puerta con una botella de Vodka y unas latas de cerveza que había agarrado de la calle… ah, y un cartel que ponía: _Por si alguien me ve, mi nombre es Endou Mamoru, por favor, llévenme a casa y no hagan daños a los balones, ellos son la vida…_ y claro, sus padres al ver la última frase, pensaron que fue su hijo quién lo escribió… y le castigaron…"

-Hijikata Raiden: "Creo que Endou al despertarse y recordarlo, habrá llorado… eso explica lo de su twitter… y bueno, todo resuelto…"

-Otonashi Haruna: "Aún falta saber si Endou-san sigue vivo o Goenji-san lo mato…"

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "Bueno… alguna duda que haya quedado en el aire ¿y quieran compartirla?"

-Laurent Perec: "Yo… pensaba que Fidio se había declarado a Angelo, entonces ¿cómo es que éste no sabía de qué del que se estaba hablando era de él?"

-Terumi Afuro: "Ah, es que Angelo piensa que es una broma de que Fidio este enamorado de él…"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Hay algo que no cuadra ahí… ¿Por qué Angelo rechazó a Fidio? Si pensaba que era broma, solo hacía falta decirle que deje de bromear. Y Fubuki, ya que Kino y Touko me están amenazando, sí, te envíe yo el peluche… es que lo vi y me acordé de ti…"

-Fubuki Shirou: "¿De verdad? Gracias, Someoka-kun, me ha hecho muy feliz el osito~ de verdad, muchas gracias~"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "_Me gusta_ a los que piensan que deberían quedar un día, y Fubuki agradecerle por el peluche como se debe~"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Kurimatsu Teppei, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kabeyama Heigorou,Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Kudou Fuyuka, Raimon Natsumi y ocho personas más les gusta esto._

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Fubuki lo hablamos por mensajes que no quiero que estos se enteren, aunque sé que lo harán igualmente…"

_.A Fubuki Shirou le gusta esto_

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Siempre no enteramos al final, Someoka-kun"

-Goenji Shuuya: "Bueno chicos… ya pueden estar tranquilos… ya le he dado un balonazo a Endou, y una guitarrazo en honor a Laurent"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Tsunami Jousuke, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Raimon Natsumi y a Laurent Perec les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Bueno, lo de la película se me ocurrió porque hoy con una amiga fuimos a ver Blancanieves y claro, yo estaba más pendiente de las señoras cejas de Blancanieves y ella de los bizca que estaba Julia Roberts y entonces decidi ponerlo, y sí, también nos dedicamos a tirarnos las palomitas u_u

**Preguntas** como siempre:

1_ Quieren saber que hizo Tachimukai? y Que hizo Tsunami?

2_ Creen que Kazemaru debería haber hecho otra cosa?

3_ Sakka-fan y maestro de los balonazos Goenji son buenos motes para Endou y Goenji?

4_ Al final Someoka y Fubuki quedaran sinq ue los demás se enteren de lo que harán?

**Reviews:**

**-**_AliceSmith98:_ Sabes que cuando pueda me paso que otra vez estoy subiendo a las 3 de la mañana xD bueno me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este tambien :D Sí, algunas pelis de Disney hacen llorar y todos deberian tener un balon a mano para el apocalipsis zombie xD

**-**_Massiel:_Es que de repente pense que a Marco le vendría bien decir esa tonteria y si, conozco tus debilidades (?) Pues claro, es que insultarse a si mismo es genial~ recuerda que el capi es tonto y hay veces que ignora a su esposa u_u y si, deberia de darle una bofetado al estilo shojo pq lo valen (?) ya te dije que esperases por lo de fidio, que sera algo... epic... xD y Aki es que nos comprende... es q fubuki hace comentarios epicos y al final acabaremos en la carcel (?) yo es q lo descubri en el juego 3, la verdad es que muy pocos saben que es su hijo o.O

**-**_valeryoda03:_ Jaja, me alegro que te guste4 y si, ellos han causado mucha intriga entre varios xD y bueno, aqui esta la venganza, aunque me salio cualquier cosa, digna de mi a estas horas xD si, estos seran mas serios ya que antes trataba mas alguna parida del momento, pero claro, ahora tienen que resolver cosas entre ellos y eso casi nunca es bueno, y me alegro que te rias igualmente xD

**-**_Hirome-One-chan:_ Jaja, la verdad es que cuando yo lo escribia tambien se me pasaron mil imagenes a la cabeza y si esa reaccion es tan tipica en el (?) bueno, Gianluca no puede rendirse tan rapidamente porque sino no molaria, y ademas tiene que demostrarle a Marco que le quiere de verdad~ y es que la verdad es que todo el mundo es un cotilla y siempre cuando pasa algo así, quiere enterarse. Y creo que mas de uno ha querido matarle xD Pues entonces eres fan de las series shojos como Angelo y bueno la verdad es que entre ellos dos paso algo muy... raro... y si, Hide y Luca entran en la historia de ese duo... y bueno ya subire la proxima nose cuando, pero espero que no tarde mucho xD

**-**_Bloody. Rose382:_ Dios! realmente hizo eso? ese Nacho si que mola, el si que sabe cuando no hablan de el (?) jaja, me imagino a todas con poker face xDDD pues tu tambien eres una bestia segun Fubuki, aunque eso de tirar sillas mola (?) Pobre Marco, se ha ganado a muchos que quieren matarle xD yo deberia probar lo del punto porque mola xD y me han entrado ganas de ver la caperucita esa la verdad xDDDD

**Siguiente** capítulo:

-Ramón Martínez:** "****Tal y como había prometido… si conseguía _50 likes_, saldría a la calle con una peluca rosa, larga y ondulada hasta la cadera, vestido con la bata de cuando sales de bañarte, en pijama, con unas gafas de estas que traen el bigote incorporado y con unas zapatillas que tengan forma de patito…"**

Sí, en el próximo se resolverá con quien se quedo Leone... así que ya veran... nos leemos cuando se me vaya la emosidad (?) y me digne a escribir q nose cuando sera... asi que mientras tanto... escriban ustedes tambien~

Lamento a los que me siguen y eso pero la verdad es que, como dije antes, me estoy planteando lo de seguir escribiendo ya que hay mejores escritoras que yo que se merecen un mejor lugar aqui y yo se los estoy arrebatando con mis cutredades... asi que, hasta que me sienta mejor, nose caundo escribire, Sorry~


	12. Ramon con una apuesta?

**Buenas~** me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. No voy a mentir. No pensaba actualizar esto en muchos pero que muchos meses hasta que me convenciese que estaba haciendo un fic medianamente decente pero claro... recibi 5 reviews, en varios lados, de gente que me ha seguido desde que empece en este fandom, así que solo lo hago por ellas... aunque como dije antes, este fic será de mis últimsa publicacion por aqui... Y gracias a _Lamisteriosacristal y a_ _Poltergeist. Madoka_ que me han hecho recapacitar un poco~

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Ramón? Porque o él o Esteban necesitaban un estado para ellos para poder contar lo que sucedió con Leone.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Ramón Martínez:**"Tal y como había prometido… si conseguía**_**50 likes**_**, saldría a la calle con una peluca rosa, larga y ondulada hasta la cadera, vestido con la bata de cuando sales de bañarte, en pijama, con unas gafas de estas que traen el bigote incorporado y con unas zapatillas que tengan forma de patito…"**

_.A Leone Batigo, Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Esteban Carlos, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez, Jorge Ortega, Sergio Pérez y a 10 personas más les gusta esto._

-Julio Acosta: "Que sexy debías verte, Ramón~"

-Sergio Pérez: "Ni lo duden. Y yo lo grabe mientras iba al _Coto_ a comprar~"

-Gordo Días: "¿Te has ido desde tu casa hasta el _Coto_ así? Dios… que valentía…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Esteban Carlos, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez, Jorge Ortega, Sergio Pérez y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Aki no sabe lo que es el _Coto_…"

-Roberto Torres: "Es un supermercado. Es como un _Carrefour_…"

-Diego Oro: "¿Saben? Suena a Carre cuatro…"

-Teres Tolue: "Vos siempre tan literal en las traducciones, Diego… Ramón, cuéntanos tu gran hazaña…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Pues nada. Haber, Diego y Leone me retaron a hacerlo y claro, no pensaba que iba a llegar a 50 _likes_… así que al ver que no sólo los había conseguido sino que además los había superado… tuve que hacerlo. Así que Sergio me acompaño, o más bien grabo mi recorrido…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Fue genial. Tenían que ver a la gente viéndole como si pasase un bicho raro. Aunque lo mejor fue cuando Ramón va y les dice: _¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que nunca han visto a alguien vestido así? Vamos a ver… no me voy a cambiar solo para ir a comprar el pan. O sea es estúpido…_"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Eso significa… ¿Qué solo en España ha subido el precio del pan? Dios ¿por qué todo nos pasa a nosotros? Joder…"

-Jorge Ortega: "Queraldo, cálmate hombre… que sólo son cinco céntimos…"

-Diego Oro: "Ramón, continúa qué sino a Queraldo le va a dar un ataque…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Pobre… bueno, tras gritar eso y seguir caminando con orgullo y estilo…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "_Antes muerto que sencillo~_"

_.A Ramón Martínez y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Ramón Martínez: "Exacto. Siempre hay que salir así de lindo que si no, no encontraremos pareja… bueno, tras pelearme con unas chicas que había por ahí debido a mi gran estilo, entre al supermercado y compré las cosas básicas que uno compra: arroz, fideos, leche, pan, manteca, dulce de leche, unas papitas y queso… ¿para qué? Pues porque a la noche teníamos _Party Hard_ y querían ver cómo iba a comprar esas cosas y mantener mi orgullo en alto…"

-Jorge Ortega: "Yo no pudiera haberlo hecho, dios que vergüenza…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Ya lo sé. Pero es que soy un hombre de verdad y tuve que resistirlo además quería ver la cara de los que me habían retado. Me fui a la caja, tras haberme peleado con unas señoras de 90 años porque decían que ese estilo estaba pasado de moda y los jóvenes de hoy en día se querían hacer modernos y hacían lo que querían…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Lo mejor fue cuando una de las señoras te dijo que a donde iba con esas pintas y va Ramón y le dice que en realidad se estaba entrenando porque quería dedicarse a vender cosas en la calle y claro, mientras pintas más raras llevas mejor así se te acerca más gente. Y le dice la señora que que iba a vender que si eso ella se pasaba y le suelta que vendería de todo, desde ropa hasta niños… y la señora protestando diciendo que los jóvenes no sabíamos lo que hacíamos"

-Ramón Martínez: "Entonces le dije que me pasase unas verduras que había tras ella que la señora esa tenía pinta de ser verdulera. Y claro, tuvimos que salir corriendo para que no nos golpee con el bolso. Aunque a Sergio le dio"

-Sergio Pérez: "Sí y dolió bastante. Creo que llevaba piedras o algo… o peor, su dentadura… akldjfneskljfnleskvni que asco…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Esteban Carlos, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez, Jorge Ortega, Fidio Aldena y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Ramón Martínez: "Y entonces nos fuimos a la caja, pagamos y la mujer de ahí tras ver mi estilo me saco una foto y la han colgado en la puerta como personas a seguir… soy un ejemplo para la humanidad. Sé que preguntaran pero antes que lo hagan, el video se está subiendo a _Youtube_, es que va tan rápido que creo que si me voy a hacer un maratón, vuelvo, tomo el té, miro un rato la tele, me conecto aquí para decir alguna boludez, hablo por el _Skype_ con los franceses y me meto con los ingleses… creo que sólo habrá cargado un 2%"

-Diego Oro: "¿Tanto? A mí el otro día me iba súper rápido el _Youtube_. Con decir que tuve tiempo para darme un baño, volver y poner el vídeo en pantalla completa y se me reinició y tuve que volver a darme otro baño para que cargase la mitad. Y lo peor es que se quedo en la mejor parte… aún espero a que se cargue…"

-Teres Tolue: "¿Pero qué video estás viendo? Dios… cuánto tarda… el mío va rápido, es que si no me quejo y mi madre no quiero oírme que si no no se entera de _Pasión de Gavilanes_…"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Por qué todo ven _Pasión de Gavilanes_?... de verdad, todo me recuerda a él…"

-Diego Oro: "¿A _Barney_?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Exacto, a _Barney_…"

-Kino Aki: "Bueno, problema resuelto ¿verdad?"

-Gary Links: "Exacto… Y entonces… ¿cómo acabo todo ayer entre ustedes? Es que me quede intrigado…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Mejor que tú seguramente, Gary. Que no sé qué es lo que hiciste, pero Paul dejo en claro en su _twitter_ que no fue algo muy bueno…"

-Gary Links: "Él que es un exagerado, yo no le hice nada… y además no hablaba de mí…"

-Gordo Días: "No que va… pues del Gary del que hablaba hasta tenía tu mismo apellido…"

-Gary Links: "Bueno, ahora no hablemos de mí. Sino de lo que paso entre estos tres ayer… así que cuéntenlo…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Ok, pero luego nos tiene que decir que paso entre ustedes dos ayer… ¿Empezamos, Ramón?"

-Ramón Martínez: "Claro, Esteban… bueno haber… tras leer que Leone se había vuelto a quedar soltero, pensé que era mi oportunidad pero claro, Esteban ya se me había adelantado…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Es que yo tras leer su _tweet_, también pensé que tenía una oportunidad. Así que aproveche y me fui primero a su casa. Pero claro, yo vivo más lejos que Ramón, así que prácticamente nos cruzamos por el camino…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Entonces al vernos, decidimos empezar a correr por ver quién llegaba primero y claro, como íbamos igualados y ninguno quería perder. Decidimos empezar a tirarnos algunas cosas que había por ahí…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Exacto, como algunas piedras, agua, unas naranjas, pelotas… y hasta poner cosas delante del otro, por ejemplo yo le metí un carrito de bebe que encontré por ahí y Ramón se dio el golpe del siglo…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Y luego, tras levantarme de mi adorable y poco doloroso golpe, tire a Esteban de unas escaleras que había por ahí…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Desgraciado que eres… pero bueno, me devolviste lo del carrito así que te perdono… lo mejor fue cuando te resbalaste con el triciclo, como me reí… casi me da un ataque…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Dios, fue horrible… vi pasar toda mi vida por mis ojos… aunque lo mejor fue que Estaban empezó a reírse como si su vida dependiese de ello y se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Y por casualidades de la vida, iba pasando un tipo en bici y lo choco…"

-Gordo Días: "¿Pero es que llegaron vivos a casa de Leone?"

_.A Teres Tolue y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Esteban Carlos: "Más o menos… bueno haber, tras casi morirnos o de la risa o de los golpes… decidimos que seríamos personas normales e iríamos a su casa caminando tranquilamente"

-Sergio Pérez: "Creo que eso lo hicieron porque ya no podían correr, que sino…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Jorge Ortega, Fidio Aldena, Kino Aki y a Gary Links les gusta esto._

-Ramón Martínez: "La verdad es que sí. Porque estábamos medio muertos… el caso es que antes de llegar a su casa, pasamos por una heladería y estuvimos ahí un rato riéndonos de la gente tonta que pasaba por la calle y se tropezaba con una baldosa que estaba mal puesta, y a la vez comíamos…"

-Kino Aki: "Es irónico que hagan eso, siendo que ustedes tropezaron hasta con un triciclo…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Jorge Ortega, Sergio Pérez, Fidio Aldena y a Gary Links les gusta esto._

-Esteban Carlos: "Ya está bien. No fue nuestra culpa, sino de la gente… y tras acabar y pelear con la gente por reírnos de ellas… decidimos continuar nuestro camino. Cuando estábamos por tocar el timbre, acordamos que Leone tendría que decidir con quién se quedaba y ninguno de los dos protestaría por la elección…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Exacto. Tocamos el timbre y nos abrió la puerta, tras ver nuestro estado tan sofisticado y digno de caballeros ingleses…"

-Gary Links: "Muy gracioso, Ramón… Aunque la verdad que tiene sentido… usaré esa frase…"

_.A Ramón Martínez y a Esteban Carlos les gusta esto._

-Esteban Carlos: "No sé de qué te quejas, Gary. Si al final la usarás~ pues tras vernos, nos hizo entrar y que fuésemos al baño a arreglarnos un poco. Tras terminar, fuimos con Leone para decirle lo que sentíamos, pero claro, él estaba súper entretenido jugando al _Pochemon_ ese raro…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Pero nos dio igual y pensábamos que de casualidad, él nos oiría… así que le dijimos lo que sentíamos al mismo tiempo… y…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Leone nos pregunto que qué habíamos dicho que no nos había oído porque acababa de encontrar un intento de _Eevee_ en el _pochemon_ ese… creo que se llamaba Iveee en esa cosa"

-Ramón Martínez: "Y claro, en ese momento habíamos sacado valor para declararnos y cuando nos pregunto eso… ese valor ya se nos había ido a pasear y nos quedamos en silencio y mirándonos para ver quién de los dos se lo volvía a decir…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Y lo intentamos, de verdad… pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía así que empezamos a balbucear y a intentar volver a decírselo… pero claro, salió cualquier frase incoherente y sin sentido. Digna de Teres en navidad…"

-Teres Tolue: "Si es que yo borracho soy la re pera…"

-Esteban Carlos: "No. No lo eres… y tras darnos cuenta que Leone nos entendía como entiende la física cuántica…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Desistimos… y le dijimos que no importaba, que no era nada importante"

-Teres Tolue: "Si es que… Leone es tonto…"

_.A Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Sergio Pérez, Fidio Aldena, Kino Aki y a Gary Links les gusta esto._

-Leone Batigo: "Eh, eh… una cosa… ese Leone ¿Soy yo?"

-Gordo Días: "No. Es otro Leone del que estamos hablando…"

-Leone Batigo: "Ah ok, es que estaba dudando si hablaban de mí o de otra persona…"

-Teres Tolue: "No te preocupes, ese Leone es tonto… no es como vos…"

-Leone Batigo: "Ya lo sé. Es que no tiene sentido lo que hizo… aunque me sorprende que haya otro Leone en el mundo… pensaba que mi nombre era muy raro y había pocos que se llamaban como yo…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Ya ves que por lo que parece no. Conocemos a otro Leone que estamos criticando debido a su inteligencia…"

-Leone Batigo: "Pero pueden llamarle de otra manera ¿Cómo L? o algo así, porque siento que se están metiendo conmigo…"

-Roberto Torres: "No te preocupes, no sos vos."

-Jorge Ortega: "Olvídalo. Le seguiremos llamando Leone… capaz que de casualidad usa la cabeza y tras leerlo varias veces, se da cuenta que nos estamos metiendo con él…"

-Leone Batigo: "Que crueles. Pobre de ese Leone. Me cae bien, se llama igual que yo…"

-Pablo Castello: "De seguro se llevarían genial… los dos son iguales…"

-Roberto Torres: "Creo que la próxima vez que insulte a alguien… le diré Leone… es peor a cualquier insulto posible relacionado con tu inteligencia…"

-Leone Batigo: "Ya está bien. Los Leones somos muy inteligentes."

-Diego Oro: "Acabo de caer que si a Leone le pones una _S_, queda leones…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Pero pueden dejar de desviarse del tema principal… que yo quiero saber cómo acabo la historia de Esteban, Ramón y Leone…"

-Kino Aki: "Eso eso… que me he quedado intrigada y quiero saber cómo acabo…"

-Leone Batigo: "¿Saben? A ese Leone le paso casi exactamente lo mismo que ayer a mí… y con las mismas personas…"

-Julio Acosta: "Qué casualidad ¿verdad?"

-Leone Batigo: "Esperen un momento… ¿no estamos hablando de mí, no?"

-Jorge Ortega: "Que ya te hemos dicho que es otro Leone…"

-Leone Batigo: "Pero es que las cosas coordinan… y no sé yo…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Leone, vete a ver los _Teletubbies_ que de seguro a ellos sí que les entiendes… o _Dora_ o cualquier programa para niños de cinco años…"

-Leone Batigo: "No porque no me gustan esos dos… pero me iré a ver _Phineas y Ferb_ que hoy dan la película…"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Y qué se supone que hago yo acá stalkeando el estado si están dando eso por la tele? _Maledire_…"

-Teres Tolue: "Fidio deja de quejarte que ahora que se ha ido Leone, podemos seguir criticándole…"

-Diego Oro: "¿Eh? ¿Pero no estábamos hablando de otro Leone?"

-Julio Acosta: "Que no. Que es nuestro Leone del que estábamos hablando… y seguiremos… no me puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta"

-Jorge Ortega: "Bueno, pues entonces sigan contando la historia que en todo este tiempo he aprovechado y me he traído unas palomitas para comer mientras me entero…"

-Roberto Torres: "Yo soy pobre así que sólo tengo unas galletas para comer"

-Pablo Castello: "Yo soy aún más pobre y sólo como aire…"

-Diego Oro: "Ya está bien. Que si no nos distraen a Esteban y a Ramón y quiero saber cómo termino la cosa…"

-Teres Tolue: "Eso. Continúen, por favor…"

_.A Gordo Días, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Jorge Ortega, Sergio Pérez, Fidio Aldena, Kino Aki y a Gary Links les gusta esto._

-Esteban Carlos: "Dios, vos no sos Teres… él nunca pide las cosas por favor…"

-Teres Tolue: "Esteban que lo cuentes, o haré como hizo hoy Laurent a Lodge…"

-Pablo Castello: "¿Le invitarás a cenar? Ah no, que fue al revés…"

-Teres Tolue: "No. Le daré un guitarrazo o un balonazo como Goenji. Así que termina la historia que me estoy quedando sin papitas y no quiero levantarme a buscar más…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Bueno, ya la continúo yo. Pero solo por las papitas… haber, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer y Leone parecía no darse cuenta del momento… así que mientras él nos miraba como si estuviésemos locos, nosotros intentábamos pensar en algo para decir sin que sonase la mar de cursi y…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Y no pudimos pensar nada mejor que decirle que jugásemos a algo… entonces nos dijo que eligiésemos un juego y claro, elegimos el primero que encontramos que resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que el _Twister_…"

-Dylan Keith: "_Oh my god_… ese juego es genial… siempre acabas enredado… y ya me estoy imaginando como habrán acabado…"

-Teres Tolue: "Dylan ¿tu lo has jugado con Mark? Y quiero saber como de enredados quedaron"

-Dylan Keith: "Sí… y también con Steve y Michael… aunque la verdad es que Michael acabo resbalándose y empujando a Mark, éste tiro a Steve y bueno… cayó sobre mi y acabamos besándonos… fue bastante gracioso el grito de Mark y la de cantidad de fotos que nos hicieron en cuatro segundos Alex y Billy… y quiero saber si ustedes tuvieron más suerte que yo"

-Fidio Aldena: "Ya está bien de todos refregarme por la cara que al menos han besado a alguien… que asco de vida…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Pobre Fidio… aunque la verdad es que ahora entiendo porque Mark y Steve a veces se mataban con la mirada… y Dylan, digamos que a nosotros nos paso algo parecido. Quedamos enredados como nunca y claro, aunque no nos atrevíamos a volver a declararnos, no somos idiotas y aprovechamos la oportunidad para quedar lo más pegados de Leone posible y entonces, él estornudo y se cayó. Claro, nosotros que estábamos con él, acabamos cayéndonos y ¿Qué fue lo mejor de todo?"

-Gordo Días: "Oh no… no me digan que…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Sí… en vez de acabar sobre Leone, Esteban acabo sobre mi… y claro, Leone se lo tomo como que éramos pareja o algo, porque nos dijo que no sabía que estábamos juntos y que esperaba que durásemos…"

-Teres Tolue: "…"

-Pablo Castello: "Le mato… sé que ustedes le quieren y eso, pero esto es demasiado… hasta para Leone… entonces significa que ninguno de los dos gano y ahora Leone piensa que están juntos ¿verdad? Menuda manera de acabar el día…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Jorge Ortega, Sergio Pérez, Fidio Aldena, Kino Aki, Dylan Keith y a Gary Links les gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "Algo bueno habrá salido… aunque no sé el que…"

-Diego Oro: "Como éstos dos se deprimirán si siguen contándonos… yo sólo diré que hay que ir a stalkear el estado de Paul porque Gary… esta vez te has pasado, no sé qué has hecho, pero Paul no te va a matar… no, lo siguiente…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Jorge Ortega, Sergio Pérez, Fidio Aldena, Kino Aki y a Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Yo ya estoy ahí, es buenísimo… y bueno… ¿algo más para decir antes de irnos?"

-Sergio Pérez: "Yo. Yo… ¿sabían que hay un juego que se llama así? Bueno, eso no venía al caso pero da igual… Fidio ¿nunca te han besado? Con lo viejo que sos, hombre… y quiero saber como de deprimidos volvieron Esteban y Ramón"

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Jorge Ortega, Kino Aki, Dylan Keith y a Gary Links les gusta esto._

-Esteban Carlos: "Más vale reír que llorar ¿no? Ya que estaba lloviendo, volvimos cantando y bailando bajo la lluvia mientras nos inventábamos el inglés y caminábamos en las esquinas como zombis diciendo: _querer tu cerebro~"_

-Fidio Aldena: "Sí, soy así de mayor y nunca he recibido un beso…"

-Leone Batigo: "Esperen un momento, como la peli se ha ido al corte he pasado aquí para ver que han comentado como nunca y he tenido que leer varias veces para darme cuenta que… ese Leone soy yo… pero si me habían dicho que no…"

-Teres Tolue: "Que no sos vos Leone… es otro… y pobre Fidio"

-Leone Batigo: "Ah pues entonces todo bien…"

-Jorge Ortega: "_Me gusta_ a los que me ayudaran a matar a Leone o al menos hacer que entienda cuando se habla de él"

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Esteban Carlos, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez, Sergio Pérez, Fidio Aldena, Kino Aki, Dylan Keith y a Gary Links les gusta esto._

.

* * *

><p>Bueno, al leer algo de aquí, hay una persona fan de Pokemon que sabe a que vino lo del Eevee, verdad? no puedes quejarte... hasta Leone tiene uno... sí, lo hago para fastidiarte, la verdad es que lo pense mucho antes de que te pasase lo de hoy~ y lo del reto a Ramón vino porque yo en tuenti estoy haciendo algo parecido... y me faltan solo 10 me gusta y tendre que salir así a la calle... u_u<p>

Las** preguntas** porque ya las hago por pura costumbre:

1_ Leone se merece un balonazo o creen que él entiendo y se hace el que no lo entiende?

2_ Que Leone no se haya quedado con ninguno, ha estado bien?

3_ Jugar al Twister ha sido su mejor elección o deberían haber jugado a otro juego?

4_ Creen que Ramón debería estar orgulloso de haber superado semejante hazaña?

La respuesta a los **reviews**:

-_Massiel:_ Creo que te lo dije en todos los lados posibles que eras la Reina de Drama y que si comías helado acabarias gorda mujer... pero lo dire aqui tambien, eres una exagerada... el fandom no morira, seguira, y ya aparecere otro demente como yo que sepa que existen mas personajes mas alla de los de Inazuma Japan u_u y si, Kazemaru hizo algo bien al final, aunque le costo bastante la verdad y es que Endou es tonto y no se entera, sino no seria Endou, recuerda que no le dejaba fichar a Hide a my bro u_u es que si uno lo piensa, las descripciones de Anton y Angelo son similares xD y un shojo entre SomeFubu no podria pq Angelo se emocionaria y todo que es fanatico de los shojos aunque no quiera admitirlo xD y ya te he dicho que tampoco es pa tanto, sabes que hare algun cutre fic mas y me retirare que me hace falta~

-_Kyo-kenshin:_ Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado y mas el capitulo super cutre que fue el anterior... la verdad es que nose cuando subire lo de Tsunami y Tachimukai, pero bueno, habra que esperar xD

-_EmiFer:_ Jaja, la verdad es que nunca me cayo bien, nose muy bien porque pero vamos, a todos les cae mal siempre un personaje, y en mi caso fue el xD Hiroto es que me cuesta meterlo, me sale mejor cuando esta con los otros alienigenas, porque no es como que el hablase mucho con los de IJ y Midorikawa siempre sera unico xD No te preocupes, me alegro al menos que me dejes un review, hay gente que ni eso ha hecho :D Bueno aqui ya por fin la conti, espero que te guste~

-_Hiromi-One-Chan:_ Dios, las pistas de Blue, que recuerdos me trae de cuando mi hermano la miraba... y si, su cancion era pegadiza... Es que cuando no sabes algo, hay que subir cosas a Yahoo Respuestas asi todo el mundo lo ve y se rie un rato... Jaja, pobre Fidio, no es su culpa que Angelo sea tan inocente y no se tome su declaracion en serio, pero vamos, todos sabemos que Fidio ama a Saturno muy en el fondo jaja. Y Tachimukai tambien quiere uno, asi que Someoka deberia dedicarse a regalarle peluches a la gente~ Todos felices menos Fubuki que es el unico que va contra la violencia jaja

-_Lamisteriosacristal:_ Oh gracias~ me encanto el pedazo ese de la canción, la verdad es que nunca la había oído pero la frase me sirvio bastante. La verdad es que en lo referente al formato, éste es el unico donde medianamente se podria utilizar el formato script (yo es que lelvo años escribiendo, asi que ya me relacione con todos los terminos jaja), sin que quede fatal ya que quita demasiado a la historia este tipo de formato... pero vamos, debido a la alocada idea de este intento de fic, le viene bien la verdad. Es que he intentado mezclar la narracion con el script y por eso no se siente tanto el horrible formato u_u Jaja, no te preocupes que la verdad es que empece este fic porque la mayoria de gente, por no decir el 8% de escritores, solo utilizan a la seleccion japonesa y se olvidan del resto, asi que por eso puse a todos los personajes de las selecciones, para que al menos la gente se aprenda que hay mas que solo IJ. Si, la wiki inglesa sirve pa eso, yo por eso siempre aporto algo en esa y en la española xD Muchas gracias por lo dicho, aunque no me lo hayas puesto en mayuscula, se sentia tu vena apasionada. La verdad es que gracias a ti y a algunas mas, me di cuenta que permanecere aqui un tiempo solo para llenar esto de mas parejas que nadie escribe. Y yendo al fic, yo es que soy de las SomeFubu la verdad, y aun no se muy bien como desarrollare su historia asi que aun no puedo decir nada jaja.

-_Bloody. Rose382:_ Jaja, para gustos colores~ y no tienes que preocuparte que cada uno ve lo que quiere sin importar la edad que tenga~ y es verdad, Midorikawa deberia de haberles agregados a ellos tambien, pero es que estaba demasiado conmocionado para hacerlo... y ya ves, o sea ese tipo de peliculas deberian ser las que deberian estar en cartelera y no estas que tenemos siempre que no valen para nada y con historias que no atraen (?) es que cuando alguien tiene señora cejas, no sabes si oir a la persona o mirar sus cejas, es lo peor del mundo... la verdad es que la respuesta que recibio Kazemaru no fue muy buena y por actuo asi, la verdad es que aun le falta mucho para vengarse como dios manda y Fubuki es que no entiende que para cuando vengan los zombies, el morira por no tirar cosas... y la verdad es que Kazemaru deberia de aprender de ti para vengarse la proxima vez u_u y tu sigue practicando para la invasion zombie y de verdad que tengo que buscar a esa caperucita...

-_AliceSmith98:_ Bueno, al menos sabes que me mantendre por aqui durante un tiempo y sabes que aunque me vaya, tu tienes que seguir escribeindo porque recuerda, escribir tonterias es genial jaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado y de evrdad que tengo que tomarme algun tiempo para leer tu historia como dios manda porque si la leo rapido y sin tiempo no tiene mucha gracia, es ironico, vuelvo a actualizar a las 4 de la mañana xD Y claro, en twitter siempre, al menos me paso una hora ahi para decir tonterias y petar un poco, asi que ahi me encotraras~

-_Krx. BlackRoses:_ Jaja, es que cuando dejas de pasar y vuelves, siempre te encuentras con cosas nuevas jaja. Si, a Marco le deberian de golpear o algo... y la verdad es que ya sabras muy bien que ha pasado entre Angelo y Fidio y por algo el peque se enfado... y tambien entre Hide y Luca que ellos tambien tienen que ver en la historia de los otros dos~ Jaja, me alegro que te vaya gustando y la verdad es que hay parejas que han sido creadas al azar pero al final le coges cariño, y como dije antes... ya veras que pasara entre Angelo y Fidio~ Jaja, yo es que soy de las SomeFubu pero al verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que hare con esos dos asi que aun no puedo decir nada... y si, al final todos se enteran xD Y bueno, ya has visto como Leone... aun esta soltero, aunque a mi tambien me gustaba con Esteban la verdad xD

-_Ivichankasumi:_ Jaja, no te preocupes me alegro que ma hayas dejado al menos un review y que te haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad es qeu Marco se merecia poner un me gusta a todo, igual que en el primer capitulo, pero es que es demasiado Marco la verdad, y seria genial meterse en su face y spamearlo, la verdad, yo tambien lo haria xD Y es que esos tres tienen unos nombres que son de lo mejor jaja. Jaja, la verdad es qeu lo estuve pensando y es que ya he escrito mucho y me merezco un descanso, seguramente me tomare una epoca de descanso porque es que llevo 2 años escribiendo sin parar y al final es que la cabeza me explotara jaja, pero gracias por el apoyo y tu no andes emo, que eso esta mal. Jaja, al final me has sacado una sonrisa :D

-_Shionnyonnyo_: Jaja me alegro que te haya gustado y que te lo hayan recomendado, al verdad es que no pensaba que era tan bueno, pero me alegro que te guste~ y la verdad es que se lee bastante rapido si te pones. Y no te preocupes, que aun quedan muchos capitulos y se revelara todo~ La verdad es qeu se me habia ocurrido algo asi, pero claro, de ellos solo tengo pensada la idea de lo que paso, aun no se muy bien como la desarrollare asi que ya veran las dos :D Y no tienes que preocuparte, la verdad es que a mi tampoco me gusta, mas bien lo puse por poner, la verdad es que a mi ni siquiera me gusta Kazemaru, pero si tendria que emparejarlo, lo prefieron con Miyasaka que con Endou la verdad... Y oh dios, por fin otra SomeFubu, es que la verdad es que no soy fan del GoenFubu. Bueno aqui ya la continuacion, espero que te guste~

-_Akariharukaze12:_ Jaja, me alegro que te guste y si es que mi fic se encuentra dando vueltas o eso porque como no tiene ninguna tag de personaje, cuesta encontrarlo xD la verdad es que iba a tener yaoi, pero es que la gente me lo pedia asi que al final tuve que poner, aunque tambien habra hetero, no te preocupes. Bueno, para saber lo de Tachimukai y Tsunami aun faltan muchos estados, ya que primero hay que resolver todo lo que se quedo en el aire. Pero lo de Mark y Dylan no falta muco la verdad, creo que quedan 2 capitulos, la verdad es que ni yo se el orden que he estado usando jaja.

**Preview** del siguiente capítulo:

-Terumi Afuro: **"****El otro día mi madre me dijo que yo chateaba mucho por las noches y me desvelaba por eso… es irónico que me diga eso ya que no tengo internet y lo poco que le robo a Suzuno, solo me sirve para abrir un mensaje cada 30 minutos..."**

.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo~ espero que les haya gustado~


	13. Aphrodi sin internet?

**Herro!** (?) Este capitulo me costo horrores, ya que de normal en un día ya lo acabo, pero es que para este no se me ocurría absolutamente nada... además que ayer fue el Salon del manga de aqui y estuve ocupada cosiendo dos cosplays y casi ni me conecte, que se que algunos ya me extrañaban por ahi para liarla. Pero bueno, aqui despues de pensar y escribir puras tonterias, acabo en esto que es cualquier cosa...

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Aphrodi? Porque era turno de los coreanos y quería hacer un estado de él para una amiga.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

.

Y aquí una lista de los coreanos porque hasta a mí me cuesta saber quien es quien...

Jo Jung-Soo: El portero.  
>Kim Hwan-Young: El mediocampista que tiene el pelo azul y es muy grande.<br>Baek-Yeon: El medio campista que lleva un pañuelo rosa en la cara.  
>Doo-Yoon: Defensa y muy bajito.<br>Hwan-Myang: Defensa que tiene la cara de un lado blanco y del otro más oscura.  
>Myung-Bo: Es un defensa de pelo verde y parado.<br>Sun-Hwan: Es un defensa de pelo azul y nariz grande.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Terumi Afuro: **"El otro día mi madre me dijo que yo chateaba mucho por las noches y me desvelaba por eso… es irónico que me diga eso ya que no tengo internet y lo poco que le robo a Suzuno, solo me sirve para abrir un mensaje cada 30 minutos..."**

_.A Chae Chan Su, Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke les gusta esto._

-Chae Chan Su: "Pero si no tienes internet… ¿cómo se supone que vas a chatear?"

-Terumi Afuro: "Eso mismo le dije yo…"

-Hwan-Myang: "Admítelo… la verdad es que si chateas por las noches. Siempre quedas a las diez para hablar con _"Imágenes"_ y con _"Documentos",_ además también el otro día tuviste una discusión con _"Música"_ porque te ignoraba…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Es verdad, no sé cómo pude olvidarme de eso… y no te olvides que _"Papelera de Reciclaje"_ no quiere aceptar mi solicitud de amistad, porque dice que yo le envío muchas cosas… maldita papelera que luego me pone en contra a _"Mis videos"_ y se unen con _"Descargas"_ para hacerme la vida imposible… de verdad, les debería de borrar porque nunca quieren hablar conmigo…"

-Sun-Hwan: "Bórralas, ellas no se merecen ser tus amigas, Aphrodi…"

-Myung-Bo: "Es verdad, tú te mereces algo mejor…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Pues yo también le robo el internet al vecino. Pero a mí me va bien…"

-Doo-Yoon: "¿Saben? Podrían dignarse a pagar el internet como personas normales… que no se morirían por hacerlo…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Es que ellos dos no son normales…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Claro que muere gente si pagásemos el internet… y mucha…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Hey, que sí somos normales, no como tú que se desvela por las noches solo para ver un capítulo de _Doremi_…"

-Baek-Yeon: "Menos con _Doremi_ que a mí me gustaba… de pequeño…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Sí, de pequeño… mentira, aún lo sigues viendo igual que Nagumo…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Maldito Suzuno. No te metas con _Doremi_ que es el mejor programa del mundo, igual que _Sailor Moon_…"

-Sun-Hwan: "Sé que esto no viene al caso… pero a Aphrodi le quedaría bien el traje de _Sailor Moon_"

-Terumi Afuro: "No sé porque la gente me confunde siempre con mujer. Y no pienso ponerme eso en mi vida…"

-Doo-Yoon: "Eres como los franceses que nunca saben porque se los confunden con mujeres…"

-Myung-Bo: "No sé porque será… capaz por tu apariencia femenina y esas pestañas… pero capaz, solo capaz… y también la voz…"

_.A Chae Chan Su, Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Sun-Hwan, Nagumo Haruya y a Suzuno Fuusuke les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "¿Eso es una indirecta, Bo? Ya está bien…"

-Chae Chan Su: "Aphrodi va… no te enfades… y otra cosa, sí te pones el traje de _Sailor Moon_ te compro eso que tanto querías…"

-Terumi Afuro: "¿De verdad, capitán? Vale… pero sólo por eso… pero no pienso comprar el traje"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Serás rácano, Aphrodi. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Suzuno podría hacerte compañía, todo por haberse metido con _Doremi_…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Yo lo hago, sí tú te vas de _Doremi_… aunque en todo caso yo seré el mago ese raro…"

-Hwan-Myang: "¿Qué mago? Te refieres ¿al Tuxedo Man?"

-Chae Chan Su: "No me puedo creer que te lo conozcas ¿te has visto _Sailor Moon, _Myang? Yo también~"

-Hwan-Myang: "Pues claro, amo esa serie. Fue mi infancia… lloraba y todo con el final…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Igual que Suzuno con el final de _Utena_…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Menos con _Utena_ que me encanto… aunque sea una serie para chicas"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Eso te pasa por meterte con _Doremi_… te mereces que me meta con tus series…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Maldito Nagumo fan de _Doremi_ y _Clifford el gran perro rojo_…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Menos con _Clifford_ que era genial. Pues tu eres un maldito fan de _Bob el Constructor_ y _Thomas y sus amigos…_"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Otras vez tensión entre los dos…"

-Kim Hwan-Young: "¿Entonces ustedes dos al final lo resolvieron...?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Sí..."

-Chae Chan Su: "¿Eh? ¿De verdad?"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Pues claro, vamos a ver, si el capitán nos dijo que lo teníamos que resolver en la cama, pues entonces teníamos que hacerle caso..."

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Y nos lo dijo, así que lo hicimos..."

-Hwan-Myang: "Y... ¿cómo fue?"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Pues al final gano el maldito de Suzuno, aunque claro, es obvio que yo le deje ganar..."

-Myung-Bo: "¿Eh?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "No es verdad, perdiste porque eres tonto... aunque la verdad es que fue divertido ganarte. Tenemos que volver a jugar..."

-Kim Hwan-Young: "¿Jugar? haber o sea... ¿qué es lo que hicieron?"

-Nagumo Haruya: "El capitán nos dijo que teníamos que resolver las cosas en la cama. Pues entonces me fui a casa de Suzuno para hacerlo."

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Al llegar y comerse prácticamente todas las galletas que había en la mesa y además quejarse porque se quedo con hambre. Nos fuimos a mi cuarto..."

-Nagumo Haruya: "Es que estaban buenas... entonces agarramos y nos sentamos en la cama y no se nos ocurría como resolverlo..."

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Pero claro, nada puede contra nosotros así que mientras pensábamos, de repente oímos un grito de Aphrodi diciendo que el agua estaba muy fría y que se estaba congelando..."

-Terumi Afuro: "Es que estaba fría y me estaba bañando..."

-Nagumo Haruya: "Pobre... bueno, eso nos inspiró y decidimos jugar al póker..."

-Kino Aki: "No sé como el grito de Aphrodi-kun hizo ese efecto en ustedes…"

_.A Suzuno Fuusuke y a Nagumo Haruya les gusta esto._

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, Kino. Pero claro, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo jugar así que tras tirarnos media hora inventándonos el juego, decidimos leer las reglas por internet..."

-Nagumo Haruya: "Pero no entendimos ni papa, así que cambiamos de juego y nos pusimos a jugar al _ahorcado_... y el maldito de Suzuno siempre escogía palabras raras que yo en mi vida había oído…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Eres un exagerado... pero si son cosas normales y típicas ¿O sea, quién no conoce _abetalipoproteinemia_? Que seas ignorante no significa que no sean conocidas esas palabras..."

_.A Kino Aki le gusta esto._

-Baek-Yeon: "¿Eh? ¿Eso qué es?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "La _abetalipoproteinemia_ o _Síndrome de Bassen-Kornzweig_, es una rara enfermedad que afecta al tracto digestivo, cuya principal característica es la incapacidad que tiene el organismo de absorber adecuadamente los componentes grasos del alimento a través del intestino…"

-Baek-Yeon: "Me gusta cómo te lo has copiado de la Wikipedia…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya le gusta esto._

-Nagumo Haruya: "Sí si como digas... palabras raras... entonces me gano y le rete a que jugásemos a _Yu-gi-oh_... pero claro, yo me había visto la serie pero en mi vida toque una de esas cartas..."

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Y le volví a ganar. Así que Nagumo ya cansado, me dijo que jugásemos al _Solitario_..."

-Chae Chan Su: "Pensé que eso se jugaba sólo, por eso el nombre y sobretodo que eso alguien lo juega cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer en su casa y su ordenador no tiene internet... como Aphrodi..."

_.A Terumi Afuro le gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "No es mi culpa... aunque ya estoy convenciendo a mi madre de que me ponga internet. Me ha dicho que le dé una buena razón y si le convenzo, me lo pone..."

_.A Kino Aki y a Suzuno Fuusuke les gusta esto._

-Hwan-Myang: "Pues usa la cabeza, Aphrodi... y al final ¿volvió a ganar Suzuno?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Exacto. Soy el mejor... y entonces Nagumo se enfado y se puso a quejarse diciendo que había hecho trampas. Así que se tiro en la cama, es que estuvimos todo el rato ahí sentados, se tapo la cara con la almohada y me dijo que me vaya de su casa..."

-Nagumo Haruya: "Y el bestia éste me golpeó con otra almohada... no se para que tienes tantas la verdad... y me dijo que esa era su casa... y tras pegarme un buen rato... me quede dormido, y hoy al levantarme decidí hacerle compañía para que no se sintiese solo..."

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Es que tengo muchas almohadas porque sobre ellas están el _Sr. Chocolatin_ y _Osito Jr_... Son dos peluches que le gane a Myang en una apuesta... y serás desgraciado, pero si estaban mis padres y te colaste por tu cara..."

-Nagumo Haruya: "Lo mejor es que a la hora de comer apareció Aphrodi y se nos unió..."

-Terumi Afuro: "Es que es sábado. Yo todos los sábados como en casa de Suzuno... y bueno, al menos lo resolvieron en la cama, aunque no de la manera que esperábamos"

_.A Chae Chan Su y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Baek-Yeon: "Aphrodi eres un colado... aunque tengas razón con lo último"

_.A Chae Chan Su, Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Hwan-Young, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Fidio Aldena y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Chae Chan Su: "¿Y qué le vas a decir a tu madre para que te ponga internet?"

-Myung-Bo: "Dile que _Papelera_ te hace _bullying_ y la única manera de hacer que deje de hacerlo es teniendo internet..."

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Maldita papelera, yo me llevo mal con ella porque como mi ordenador vive haciendo actualizaciones, vete tú a saber de que, siempre me borra todo lo que tengo ahí y una vez perdí un trabajo súper importante porque me lo equivoque y lo borre..."

-Doo-Yoon: "¿Es que no leíste el nombre?"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Pues la verdad es que había guardado muchos... es el típico de: trabajo; trabajo_01; trabajo_final; trabajo_final_01; trabajo_final_definitivo; trabajoo; trabajoo_01..."

-Baek-Yeon: "Huy si, a mí me pasaba esa que dices: Va, este el definitivo... y terminas con 30 copias del mismo trabajo y luego no sabes cual es..."

_.A Jo Jung-Soo, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Exacto. Y pues lo borre y al darme cuenta casi me muero y la maldita papelera se había vaciado... maldita..."

-Sun-Hwan: "Te lo mereces por ponerle nombres tan poco originales a los archivos…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Yo es que siempre me quedo intrigado con cosas muy banales pero… 1_ ¿Suzuno y Nagumo durmieron juntos?; 2_ Aphrodi quiero saber qué es lo que se te ocurre… y 3_ ¿De qué era el trabajo, Jung-Soo?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Sí, porque no tengo más camas y como la mía es bien grande, porque el espacio es ocupado por mis peluches… y no sé porqué pero algo me dice que Nagumo está a punto de decir una estupidez en 3, 2, 1…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "No sé para qué quieres dormir con tantos peluches la verdad… y Fidio ¿cómo es que siempre te quedas intrigado con cosas banales? Porque banal suena a banana y como que quedarse intrigado con bananas es raro…"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Tu sí que eres raro, Nagumo… y no significa eso pero ni por asomo. Pues el trabajo era sobre el animal ese… el Kiwi…"

-Kino Aki: "Vamos... mucho no habrás escrito ¿no? es que ese trabajo no da para mucho..."

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Pues la verdad es que fueron 15 páginas..."

-Fidio Aldena: "Pero que bestia eres ¿Cómo es que escribiste tantas?"

-Kim Hwan-Young: "Algo me dice que te lo copiaste de la _Wikipedia_..."

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Pues... sí... aunque me esforcé bastante... que recorrí hasta la página 15 del buscador de google... y me salían cosas que no tenía nada que ver... como la historia de los perros..."

-Baek-Yeon: "Oh dios mío, yo nunca he pasado de la tercera página..."

_.A Chae Chan Su, Terumi Afuro, Suzuno Fuusuke, Fidio Aldena y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Nagumo Haruya: "Espera un momento... no sabía que se podía pasar de la primera página..."

-Hwan-Myang: "Eh, eh, recuerdo que una vez yo llegue hasta la página 50 para encontrar un buen resumen de un libro que no pensaba ni leerme y en un momento no me digan porqué, pero me salió el video de un tipo que con las cartas cortaba cosas..."

-Doo-Yoon: "Sí, yo lo vi en tus favoritos de Youtube... era impresionante, hasta pepinos cortaba..."

-Kino Aki: "Y manzanas..."

-Doo-Yoon: "Y pepinos..."

-Hwan-Myang: "Sí yo lo vi, en un momento hasta un plátano..."

-Doo-Yoon: "Y un pepino..."

-Sun-Hwan: "Ya está bien con lo del pepino. Que te tiro una carta y ya vas a ver lo que te corto..."

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "¿El cuello?"

-Myung-Bo: "Le cortaras un pepino ¿así ya tiene la cena?"

-Doo-Yoon: "No quiero cenar pepinos... mejor un Sushi... con pepinos, que si no sabe mal..."

-Nagumo Haruya: "Ya te vale"

-Chae Chan Su: "Bueno va que nos desviamos del tema y tenemos que ayudar a Miss Aphrodi a convencer a su madre de ponerle internet..."

_.A Terumi Afuro le gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "Muy gracioso, capitán… pues haber denme ideas porque no se me ocurre nada…"

-Myung-Bo: "Haz lo que hizo Falcão. Colarse en la casa de Roniejo."

-Doo-Yoon: "Es muy buena idea lo de colarse en casa de otro… aunque también podrías decirle que ordenarías tu cuarto todas las semanas"

-Terumi Afuro: "Eso ni loco. Yo no lo acomodo nunca porque siempre esta ordenado…"

-Hwan-Myang: "Sí… ordenado… pues haber, dile que te proponga ella algo que es imposible y hazlo"

-Terumi Afuro: "Si es imposible, no puedo hacerlo~"

-Sun-Hwan: "_Imposible is nothing~ _como la publicidad de _Nike_… dile que caminarás sobre el agua~"

-Kim Hwan-Young: "¿Y cómo hará eso?"

-Sun-Hwan: "Pues te vas al supermercado, pones las botellas de agua por el suelo y caminas sobre ellas… y ya está, has caminado sobre el agua…"

-Hwan-Myang: "No creo que funcione… ya está, dile que si no te pone internet, harás huelga de hambre…"

-Baek-Yeon: "No, no, que la comida es sagrada… dile que quemarás la casa…"

-Hwan-Myang: "Eso es muy bestia. Ya sé, dile que te harás emo como Fidio…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Eh, que ser emo es divertido…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Aldena exagerado, pero si solo llevas siendo emo oficialmente desde hoy… tras tu encuentro tan bonito con Cabrini y tras liarla parda con Nakata…"

-Doo-Yoon: "¿Lo has publicado? ¿Dónde? Que yo aún no sé qué paso, sólo sabía que Cabrini estaba enfadado contigo…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Yo lo sé todo… y hasta lo que hay atrás que Fidio no sabe. Mira en el facebook de Fidio, Yoon, es como la cuarta entrada, ahí lo cuenta todo…"

-Kino Aki: "Aphrodi-kun, silencio… que es Angelo quién se lo tiene que decir. Y ya te mencione, Yoon-kun, así ya podrás ir ahí y leerlo~"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Angelo que tiene que decirme? Si ya ni me habla… y es muy emotiva la entrada… tras los miles de comentarios de compasión hacia mí y la de veces compartido… es raro que no lo hayas leído…"

-Doo-Yoon: "Es que hoy no me conecte en todo el día porque estuvimos de compras con Myang~ y la entrada es de hoy. Así que ya no cuenten conmigo que me voy a leerla~"

-Terumi Afuro: "Nada, Fidio, ya lo sabrás… y haber ¿alguna idea más? Es que casi es la hora de mi baño y no puedo faltar~"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Pues haber… amenaza a tu madre diciéndole que te suicidarás como buen emo que serás…"

-Sun-Hwan: "Dile que te han abducido extraterrestres y te han pedido que necesitas internet para comunicarte con ellos"

-Kino Aki: "Eso es demasiado bizarro y acabará en un psicólogo… dile que lo necesitas como adolescente que eres, sino no te enterarás de lo que ocurre por el mundo…"

-Chae Chan Su: "Bueno, chicos. Creo que ya es hora de que cada uno se vaya a cenar… así que diré la cosa que Aphrodi debería hacer… un _me gusta_ si crees que Terumi debería ir y preguntarle a su madre que qué es lo que tiene que hacer para tener internet"

_.A Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Fidio Aldena y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "C-capitán… ¿me ha llamado por mi apellido y no por mi mote? ¿Qué le he hecho yo?"

-Chae Chan Su: "No seas exagerado… TERUMI… es que Aphrodi es muy largo…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Cuidado, que tiene una letra más… bueno, un _me gusta_ final ¿antes de irse a cenar…?"

-Baek-Yeon: "Yo. Un _me gusta_ para que Aphrodi vaya cosplayado de Usagi, Nagumo de Doremi y Suzuno de Tuxedo Mask~"

_.A Chae Chan Su, Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Hwan-Young, Nagumo Haruya, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Fidio Aldena y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Y yo otro. Un _me gusta_ si quieren que el capitán Chae debería llamar a Aphrodi por su apellido para fastidiarle…"

_.A Chae Chan Su, Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Chae Chan Su: "Ahora le llamaré Terumi~"

-Terumi Afuro: "No… no me gusta… al menos Afuro, que es mi nombre~"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Aphrodi ¿tenía nombre? Siempre pensé que no tenías nombre y por eso te llamaban Aphrodi…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Tan inteligente como siempre, Nagumo… llámale Afuro que sino llorará…"

-Chae Chan Su: "No, le diré Terumi…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Capitán, no sea así~ que ni mi madre me llama así…"

-Kino Aki: "Deja de perder el tiempo y ve a preguntarle eso a tu madre y así tendrás internet, Aphrodi-kun. Que tienes que conectarte más seguido y de paso pasar por el estado de tú ya sabes quienes que se ha liado parda…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Es verdad, tengo que ir ahí, que están a punto de matarse y todo ese triángulo…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Vale… que me diga Terumi… pero yo al capitán le llamaré Imitador de Cho…"

-Chae Chan Su: "Ya está bien, Terumi-chan… que al final le cogeré manía al hombre del _Mentalista_…"

-Terumi Afuro: "O la chica de _Harry Potter_, que también se llama así~ va, yo le llamaré Chae-chan o capitán falso…"

-Chae Chan Su: "Pero si soy un verdadero capitán y además el de Corea…"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Mentira, el verdadero capitán de Corea es Bo~"

_.A Myung-Bo le gusta esto._

-Kim Hwan-Young: "Va y un _me gusta_ final si ustedes también creen que el verdadero capitán de Corea debería ser Bo"

_.A Jo Jung-Soo, Baek-Yeon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Nagumo Haruya, Terumi Afuro, Suzuno Fuusuke, Fidio Aldena y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Myung-Bo: "Soy el capi~"

-Chae Chan Su: "No, soy yo, pero va, te dejare serlo por una semana así estás feliz~"

_.A Myung-Bo le gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "Hay que adorable Chae-chan, aunque a mí también podrías darme el puesto una semana y estaría feliz…"

-Chae Chan Su: "Para ti nada, Terumi-chan. Ahora ve a convencer a tu madre para tu internet"

-Terumi Afuro: "Vale, pero sólo porque necesito stalkear estados, que sino… o siempre me quedará ir a casa del no capitán Chae-chan a robarle internet porque Suzuno ya lo está robando y solo me cuelo en su casa los sábados"

_.A Chae Chan Su, Fidio Aldena y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Mentiroso… pero si te cuelas todos los días menos los lunes y los jueves…"

_.A Terumi Afuro le gusta esto._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lo de chatear con Imagenes, Papelera... eso se me ocurrio porque en el juicio de una amiga, su madre le acuso de estar siempre en itnernet chateando, y eso es lo que ella le dijo... asi que me rei tanto en su momento, que decidi que en algun capitulo, tenia que ponerlo~

.

**Preguntas** como siempre porque ya es costumbre:

1_ Aphrodi deberia hacerle caso a su capitán y preguntarle a su madre o hacer otra cosa?

2_ Creen que Aphrodi, Nagumo y Suzuno deberían cumplir con lo de cosplayarse?

3_ Se esperaban la respuesta de Nagumo y Suzuno y su manera de reaccionar ante lo de "resolverlo en la cama"?

4_ Estuvo bien que hicieran eso o deberian haber hecho otra cosa?

5_ Chae deberia dejar que Aphrodi sea el capitan durante una semana o seguirle fastidiando?

**Reviews**:

-_Hiromi-one-chan:_ Jaja, esperemos que Leone se haga el que no entiende, asi hace que los otros dos hagan mas guerra, que sino no tiene gracia y no te preocupes que hay que hacer cualquier cosa para que se entere xD pues la verdad es que los dos solos podria plantearse una mejor idea para conquistarlo tambien... pero mujer, si jugar al twister en una situacion desesperada es lo mejor (?) era eso o al Monopoly o.O va, tu tambien tienes que ahcerlo, que yo estoy a punto... asi te quedas como que eres la mejor~ y bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado y aqui ya el proximo estado~

-_Massiel:_ Fue tu culpa, tu que tardabas mucho en subir el tuyo ¬¬ xD es que fue casualidad la verdad o sea esa parte ya estaba escrita y justo vas y tu me dices los del Eevee y fue: jolines que casualidad! xD pues claro, ademas llevara el nombre de tu futura esposa asi que tiene que ser un crack xD recuerda que no tienes que ser emo que pa eso esta fidio~ y deberias aprender de Esteban y Ramon que no paran nunca y recorren todo solo para llegar a su destino~ dios, a mi nunca me paso nada con la bici... me imagino a ti atropeyandote una bici y recuerda que los camiones matan a gente normal en IE u_u al final hasta a mi me gusto, ya veras el estado de los americanos, lo que pasara con este trio y ademas tiene a dos rubios, y eso es malo u_u y es que Teres ha sido cambiado por alguien educado como los ingleses (?) y Mark y Steve se merecian ser enemigos naturales, ya se lo veia venir (?) es que youtube me odia, no es como google xD Si, lo estoy haciendo en tuenti, si te fijas en el mio, entras a los estados y ahi saldra, al verdad es que creo que me quedan 4 me gusta y saldre yo tambien asi a la calle xD y tu aun no lo sabes, puede que lo sepa y hacerse el tonto es guay~ y claro, Ramon es un hombre de verdad y por eso iba asi, aunque deberia ir con vestido rosa xD y CHAE SIEMPRE SERA EL CAPI!

-_Sally:_ Me alegro que te guste :D la verdad es que aun no se si Goenji tendra estado, porque la verdad es que puedo hacer que la lie parda en el estado de otro... pero no te preocupes que el Señor de los pelotazos, seguira liandola parda en los estados de los japoneses, y mas en uno que aun no se si sera de Tachimukai o Fubuki :D

-_Akariharukaze12:_ Va va, que ya queda muy poco~ solo un estado mas y ya salen Mark y Dylan otra vez :D a mi me suele apsar, y mas en este fic que ni yo se la de capitulos que he escrito u-u pues de hetero no habra mucho la verdad, aun me estoy pensando algunas parejas, pero algo habra xD y no te preocupes mujer, es que me gusta responder a lo que me dejan :D

-_Kary-Nyan:_ Es que la escuela nos tortura y nos deja sin vida la verdad y espero que hayas aprobado el examen~ y pobre Leone, todos al final le daran un balonazo xD Pero si salir como Ramon a la calle es genial, todos deberian salir asi xD y me alegro que te gusten los capitulos y te rias, porque la verdad es que ya nose ni lo que estoy escribiendo xD Jaja no te preocupes, primero hay que terminar las tareas que sino al otro dia te matan en el cole, al menos a mi si xD y bueno aqui la conti y espero que te guste a ti y a tu inner~

-_Krx. BlackRoses:_ Jaja, si el muy inteligente de Leone no se quedo con ninguno... y si, deberia quedarse con Esteban la verdad... es que Ramon si no hace esas cosas, no es un hombre de verdad (?) y Fidio que es un exagerado y es que Pasion de Gavilanes era demasiado para mi y solo me conozco la cancion xD Mujer, pobre Leone, con un piano en la cabeza acabara peor, creo... que tu me seguiras diciendo que debe acabar con Esteban hasta que los ponga juntos xD y bueno... el proximo estado lo dice todo, ahi ya sabes que es lo que le hizo Gary a Paul...

-_AliceSmith98:_ Jaja, mujer me alegro que te gusten la de chorradas que escribo xD es que cuando puedo me paso por Twitter para despejarme un rato y decir cualquier boludes la verdad y me alegro que te guste retwittearme jaja. Pero si salir como salio Ramon es genial... a mi me tocara hacer algo parecido si consigo 4 me gusta mas xD Y haber cuando tienes el cosplay y me pasas foto Alice~

.

**Próximo** estado:

-Paul Appleton:** "No me lo puedo creer aún. O sea que tú sabías que me gustaba Eric y vas y lo besas, además delante mío ¿Cómo has podido hacerme ésto, Gary? yo nunca te hice nada y confié en ti en todo momento ¿Esto es por no dejarte ver el segundo capítulo de la novela? te has pasado... ya no quiero volver a verte, ni siquiera a unos metros, te odio Gary Links"**

Bueno, ya nos leemos en el próximo que ahi se liara parda, vamos no hace falta decir mucho porque ya el estado habla por si solo... y tendra como siempre un resultado inesperado... See you~


	14. Paul enfadado?

Hello everybody~ (?) si, aun no tengo ningun saludo como la gente pero da igual... haber, este estado me costo horrores, no porque no sabia que escribir, sino todo lo contrario, la historia original era de un fic que una vez había pensado y pasarla al cutre formato e historia tan rara como esta me costo mucho... y tambien porque tenia que contar muchas cosas y era muy largo, hasta ahora este es el capitulo mas largo, ya que todos tienen como mucho 3500 palabras y este 3900... si para pegarme, pero he borrado mucho... igual que el de Gianluca, este es mas depresivo...

Bueno, les quiero agradecer a las 45 personas que me tienen en sus favoritos (aun me pregunto porque porque soy una escritora muy parida xD), a las 50 que tienen mi historia en alert y a todos los que me leen y no me dejan nada~ porque aun no me creo que haya recibido más de 100 reviews en tan solo 13 capítulos~ _Thanks you everybody~_

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Paul? Porque me habían estado insitiendo en contar sobre si al final se quedaría con Gary o Eric y por eso él.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

La verdad es que pensaba subir esto el sabado, pero tras reclamaciones y petaciones hacia mi persona en Facebook, cuando alguien lea esto, ya sabra de quien hablo... decidí subirlo hoy, pero **a partir de ahora subire los viernes a la noche/sabado noche... como mucho los domingos...**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Paul Appleton: _"__**I can´t believe. So you knew that I love Eric and you kiss him and also in front of me, How could you do this, Gary? I never did you anything and I trusted you at all times, Is this not let you see the second chapter of the novel? I don´t want to see you again, even a few meters, I hate you Gary Links**_"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, Lance Rotten, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, __Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena __y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Gary Links: "Ese Gary es el mejor..."

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Me encanta como después de lo que te ha dicho, aún te tires flores a ti mismo, Gary"

-Freddy McQueen: "Es él ¿qué esperabas?"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Yo es que no sé lo que paso sí que... ¿me lo cuentan?"

-Peter Cole: "No, ahora te quedaras intrigado, Edgar..."

-Edgar Valtinas: "Muy gracioso, Peter... va~"

-Edge Ripper: "Vale, yo te contaré lo que paso... pues que Gary beso a Eric frente a Paul y éste se enfado y se puso a gritarle..."

-Nick Woodgate: "Eso más o menos ya lo sabemos, Edge, queremos más detalles..."

-Mikey Richards: "Cotillas..."

-Kino Aki: "No lo negaremos... va~"

-Teres Tolue: "Antes de que cuenten lo que sucedió, yo me quede intrigado en algo… al final... entre Edgar y Lance hay algo... ¿o no?"

-Edgar Valtinas: "No, al final no..."

-Freddy McQueen: "Pero que le tenías que aceptar..."

-Edgar Valtinas: "Pero si no hice nada... lo que paso es que cuando vino a mi casa, en ese momento se encontraba mi prima y bueno... digamos que ella es muy parecida a mi..."

-Philip Owen: "Mentira, es igual a ti... sólo que ella es una chica, tiene el cuerpo más delgado y con curvas dignas de mujer, el pelo lo lleva suelto y es más bajita... yo me los confundía de pequeños..."

-Edgar Valtinas: "No sé cómo puedes hacerlo aún hoy en día... siendo que no nos parecemos ni en las uñas porque ella las tiene hechas... pero bueno, el caso es que Lance se la confundió conmigo, aún no sé porqué, y se le declaro... y mi honrada prima, como señorita que es, no podía negarle los sentimientos y le dijo que los aceptaba aunque no fueran para ella"

-Teres Tolue: "Es una señorita de verdad, no como Aki..."

-Kino Aki: "Muy gracioso, Teres-san"

-Lance Rotten: "Es que son iguales, menos en las pestañas que las de ella son más prominentes y las cejas más pequeñas. Claro que al oír su voz me di cuenta que no era Edgar... y aún así, ella se comportó muy bien conmigo y me conto que solían confundirles. Cuando me di cuenta, ya habían pasado horas y no parábamos de hablar..."

-Edgar Valtinas: "Y se creó un _felling _entre ellos... así que les deje y de paso podía ir a seguir viendo la tele que estaban dando _Sherlock Holmes_ y eso no me lo pierdo ni muerto..."

_.A Philip Owen y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Philip Owen: "Es verdad, yo en un momento me pase porque pensaba ver yo _Sherlock_ y les vi hablando y había bastante buena atmósfera..."

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Entiendo, así que Edgar sigue soltero... y Lance ahora se ha enamorado de la prima de Edgar... ¿verdad?"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Exacto"

-David Buckingham: "Ok~ un problema menos... ahora ¿qué ha pasado que Paul quiere matar a Gary si tuviese oportunidad?"

-Gary Links: "Corte tazón que es un exagerado..."

-Gareth Barett: "Gary, no seas así..."

-Paul Appleton: "Tu a callar, Gary... mereces la muerte..."

-Eric Purpleton: "Vamos Paul, no es para tanto..."

-Paul Appleton: "Que sí, Eric... él me traicionó... y contigo..."

-Eric Purpleton: "Lo siento, Paul..."

-Paul Appleton: "Eric..."

-Gary Links: "Gary~"

-David Buckingham: "Ya está bien, maldito Gary que tras esta situación, sigue diciendo tonterías..."

-Gary Links: "Es que tengo que bajar la tensión que hay entre los otros dos..."

-Beat Smash: "Tu también estas dentro así que no intentes escaparte..."

-Paul Appleton: "No, mejor, capaz que si se escapa le pasa algo y se muere..."

-Freddy McQueen: "Paul no seas bestia, hombre..."

-Paul Appleton: "Se lo merece"

-Nick Woodgate: "¡Paul!"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Por amor a la Reina ¿qué dices?"

-Peter Cole: "Por _Doraemon_~"

-Nick Woodgate: "Por _Star Wars_~"

-Gary Links: "Por Gary~"

-David Buckingham: "Gary una más y voy yo a matarte..."

-Paul Appleton: "Hazlo..."

-Eric Purpleton: "_Come on, Paul_... no fue culpa de Gary... fui yo quien le bese..."

-Paul Appleton: "¿Eh?"

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Vuelvo a repetir, exijo que me cuenten que ha pasado entre ustedes... qué sino, iré y rayare una pared..."

-Martin Squall: "_Oh my god_~ ¿cómo puedes ser tan malo, Johnny?"

-Gareth Barett: "¡Blasfemia! deberían de arrestarte..."

-Gary Links: "_Ok_, lo contaremos porque sino Johnny ira a la cárcel y su honor de caballero se manchará..."

-Fidio Aldena: "Eso, que yo quiero saberlo que estoy intrigado"

_.A Kino Aki, Johnny Gascoigne, Teres Tolue, Edgar Valtinas y a Freddy McQueen les gusta esto._

-Paul Appleton: "Fidio cotilla... bueno haber, ayer Edge y Peter habían quedado para ver la película esa de la creadora de la novela rusa, el caso es que para variar, Gary se coló..."

-Gary Links: "Perdona... yo no me cole, sólo me ofrecí a acompañarles y ellos aceptaron... y luego Eric también decidió unirse... a claro, a él no le dices nada y a mi sí..."

-Paul Appleton: "Él es diferente a ti..."

-Eric Purpleton: "_Is ok~_ entonces Paul también quiso venir y bueno, como yo vivo más cerca de la casa de Edge, pues llegue antes... y unos diez minutos después llegaron los otros dos y entonces tras esperar media hora a Peter que se quedo peleando con una máquina para ganar un peluche..."

-Peter Cole: "No era un peluche... era un señor peluche. Es que era enorme~"

-Edge Ripper: "No era tan grande, pero es que debido a la altura de dos metros de Peter, pues parecía grande... y como no lo ganaba, tuvimos que golpear la máquina"

-Teres Tolue: "¿Qué clase de caballeros son?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Huy pues entonces yo también soy un caballero porque yo he hecho lo mismo~"

-Teres Tolue: "Eres un bestia Fidio, igual que éstos..."

-Edge Ripper: "Es que Peter se iba a poner a llorar y tu no le has visto llorar ¿verdad? no puedes negarle nada porque es demasiado adorable"

-Peter Cole: "_Peter rulez~"_

-Eric Purpleton: "Y tras nuestro encuentro con la máquina y nuestra huída del dueño del lugar, llegamos al cine... compramos las entradas y es cuando empezó el gran problema..."

-Paul Appleton: "Exacto. Yo quería sentarme al lado de Eric, éste de Gary y esa mala persona a mi lado..."

-Gary Links: "Y como somos inteligentes, nosotros, no el corte tazón ya que aparte de feo es rubio... nos dimos cuenta que no podríamos lograr nuestro objetivo ya que uno se iba a tener que sentar en otro lado..."

-Paul Appleton: "Me divierte que me llames feo siendo que te mueres por mí, Gary~"

-Gary Links: "Ya quisieras tu, Paul..."

-Eric Purpleton: "Es injusto... pues entonces si Paul no te quiere, yo puedo estar contigo Gary... de verdad, me esforzaré por ocupar su sitio..."

-Gareth Barett: "No, no... Eric tú tienes tu propio sitio, no tienes que ocupar el de Paul"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, Lance Rotten, Philip Owen, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, __Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena __y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Eric Purpleton: "Es que si no, Gary nunca me corresponderá y ya no sé qué hacer..."

-Paul Appleton: "Eric es injusto ¿por qué él?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Entiendo a esos tres, especialmente a Eric..."

-Kino Aki: "Todos emos como mi hermano stalker..."

-David Buckingham: "Eric, ayuda a Lady Aki y a Fidio a stalkear estados y así se te pasará la depresión. Mira a Fidio, ya lo ha superado…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Exacto, ya no me importa~"

-Philip Owen: "¿Sabías que Angelo...? no mejor no se lo digo, ya lo ha superado así que..."

-Fidio Aldena: "Ah no, ahora me lo dices, Philip, que si no cuento eso que tanto intentas ocultar..."

-Beat Smash: "Cuidado que un mafioso italiano te está amenazando y... QUE LO CUENTE~ QUE LO CUENTE~"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, __Kino Aki __y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Philip Owen: "No pienso decirlo y no sé de lo que hablas Fidio..."

-Fidio Aldena: "A Philip le gusta Edgar, pero claro, éste nunca le ha correspondido ya que siempre se ha declarado hetero, hasta hace unos días que se hizo bisexual, así que nunca se atrevió a declararse. Pero tras lo que paso con Lance, pensaba que Edgar se merecía a alguien mejor que él así que acepto que se quedase con Lance y decidió no decirle nada de sus sentimientos, porque así Edgar no tendría que preocuparse por él..."

_.A Peter Cole, Gary Links, Mikey Richards, __Kino Aki __y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Philip Owen: "..."

-Teres Tolue: "... ... ... ... (?)"

-Gary Links: "..."

-David Buckingham: "Ya te vale, Gary... ... ... aunque eso de los puntitos mola..."

_.A Gary Links le gusta esto._

-Edgar Valtinas: "¿Qué... Philip...?"

-Nick Woodgate: "¿Te gusta Edgar...?"

-Martin Squall: "¿Es verdad?"

-Mikey Richards: "¿Por qué nunca nos has dicho nada?"

-Gareth Barett: "¿No confiabas en nosotros?"

-Peter Cole: "¿Porqué aunque se escriba Philip, se lee Filip y no Pilip...?"

-Freddy McQueen: "Anda que... Peter que manera de romper el ambiente..."

-Philip Owen: "... Ah... bueno... yo..."

-Lance Rotten: "Philip que lo cuentes... te obligamos..."

-Philip Owen: "N-no es verdad, lo que dice Fidio no es verdad... o sea no me gusta Edgar..."

-Teres Tolue: "Mentira..."

-Philip Owen: "Q-Que es verdad..."

-Edgar Valtinas: "... Philip ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho...?"

-Philip Owen: "Es que te enfadarías conmigo y dejarías de ser mi amigo y me ignorarías así que... no podía, Edgar... y no quería acabar como Eric ni como Fidio que por cierto, Angelo ya esta enamorado de otro..."

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Qué... Angelo...?"

-Kino Aki: "Dios, todos emos aquí... va, gente alguien diga algo que no acabe en una conversación emo que sino algunos se suicidan..."

-Paul Appleton: "Yo lo diré. Ya está bien de compartir la foto que subió Gary en la que salgo en ropa interior... que es muy vergonzosa..."

-Eric Purpleton: "No, la seguiremos compartiendo, es que tienes una ropa muy sexy, Paul~"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, Lance Rotten, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, __Kino Aki __y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Paul Appleton: "¿De verdad...? pues si lo dices tú..."

-Gary Links: "Ya está bien, sé que te gusta Eric y que nunca me has visto como algo más que un amigo pero ¿podrías dejar de restregármelo por la cara?"

-Eric Purpleton: "Pero si tu a mi me gustas desde hace tiempo, Gary y siempre me has ignorado, si antes ni siquiera te sabías ni mi nombre..."

-Paul Appleton: "No sé que le ves a Gary, Eric... yo he intentado tener algo contigo pero siempre estas más pendiente de impresionar a Gary que de mi..."

-Lance Rotten: "Me gusta la pelea de gatas... por cierto, continúen la historia que aún no sé como acaba"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, David Buckingham, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, __Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena __y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Peter Cole: "Bueno, tras casi matarse para ver quién se sentaba con quién. Hicimos lo más inteligente del mundo, pusimos todas las entradas en un gorro que llevaba puesto Edge y cada uno saco una, así los asientos como ya estaban, sólo tendríamos que ir a sentarnos y acabamos: Eric, Gary, yo, Paul y Edge..."

-Edge Ripper: "La verdad es que a mitad me dormí, así que no sé qué paso... lo único que sé es que al despertarme, la película acababa de terminar y empezaron los créditos, que Peter estaba usando mi brazo de almohada, aunque ese enano no estaba ni durmiendo, y que entre los otros tres había una tensión increíble..."

-Peter Cole: "Es que me moví, porque en un momento comenzaron a tirarse palomitas y hasta la gaseosa..."

-Freddy McQueen: "Claro, te moviste para poder seguir viendo la película tranquilamente..."

-Peter Cole: "No. En realidad ni me entere hasta que me lanzaron a mi~"

-Nick Woodgate: "Pedazo de bestias humanas... como ¿van a tirar gaseosa? ¿No saben lo que hace a la ropa...?"

-Lance Rotten: "..."

-Freddy McQueen: "Nick, me ha matado tu comentario... y yo que pensaba que ibas a protestar porque casi se cargaban a Peter...

-Nick Woodgate: "¿Qué casi muere Peter? malditos... él no se lo merece..."

_.A Peter Cole le gusta esto._

-Gary Links: "Aún no sabemos quién de los tres lo lanzo... o si se lanzo a sí mismo..."

-Teres Tolue: "Auto lanzarse es de lo mejor del mundo..."

-Paul Appleton: "Me gusta la manera de ver las cosas de Teres... bueno, tras acabar la película y nosotros casi todos sucios gracias a las palomitas, gaseosa, chuches y chocolate que nos tiramos... tuvimos que ir al baño..."

-Eric Purpleton: "Edge para que seamos personas civilizadas, nos hizo entrar de uno en uno y cuando acabamos, Peter tenía sueño, así que se fueron con Edge a su casa... y nos quedamos solos..."

-Gary Links: "Al menos un rato, porque de repente apareció Gareth que estaba huyendo de Johnny y se nos unió..."

-Edgar Valtinas: "Gareth... ¿tenías que interrumpir la "cita" de esos tres...?"

-Gareth Barett: "Es que parecía que se iban a matar... así que tuve que dignarles con mi presencia... y claro, entre Paul y Gary parecía haber bastante tensión, así que le dije a Paul que me acompañase a comprar agua porque iba a morir de la maratón que había hecho y él aceptó..."

-Eric Purpleton: "Entonces ellos se fueron y nos quedamos Gary y yo... y claro, hacía tiempo que estaba esperando una oportunidad para decirle a Gary lo que sentía y de repente me vi ahí a solas y me puse bastante nervioso y no sabía qué hacer..."

-Gary Links: "Claro que yo no tenía ni idea de nada, así que al ver que Eric parecía bastante nervioso, ni me miraba, se mordía el labio y pensé que tendría frío. Así que le dije si quería que le prestase mi chaqueta"

-Eric Purpleton: "Y si antes estaba nervioso, ahora no podía ni conmigo… intente decirle que no era necesario que estaba bien y las palabras no salían y sólo se oían balbuceos…"

-Gary Links: "Y yo que seguía pensando que tenía frío y tras eso pensé que capaz que se sentía mal y al ver el sonrojo de Eric, pues por puro instinto le abrace…"

-Eric Purpleton: "¿Para qué? Pues para que mi mente si hiciese un lío… o sea no entendía que estaba pasando y ahora eso, era demasiado para mi… y sin saber porque, le dije que me gustaba…"

-Gary Links: "Y fue demasiado para mi… o sea recordaba que cuando me cole en el estado de Sean, Fidio me dijo que leyese el último _tweet_ de Eric y al hacerlo, pensé que era bonito y eso, pero no pensaba que hablaba de mi… y tras la declaración, empecé a encajar piezas y me quede un rato sin reaccionar…"

-Teres Tolue: "Recuerdo haberlo leído, pero háganme memoria de que"

-Kino Aki: "Aquí esta: _I try, really I do, but you only have eyes for him what I have to do to make you realize? __I really love you..." _(2)

-Fidio Aldena: "Hay pero qué bonito~"

-Gary Links: "Y de repente cuando quise darme cuenta, Eric estaba demasiado cerca mía..."

-Eric Purpleton: "Oh vamos... no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad y cuando logre que mi cerebro respondiese, me acerque a él y le bese..."

-Gary Links: "En ese momento era yo quien no sabía cómo reaccionar y eso que tampoco fue mucho, más bien fue una simple unión, nada más, pero mi cuerpo se quedo paralizado y... no sé fue raro... mi cabeza me decía que tenía que cortar el beso porque si Paul nos veía, me mataría... aunque me fastidiase que no me correspondiese, no podía hacerle eso... pero mi cuerpo no se movía y lo peor de todo..."

-Kino Aki: "¿Lo peor de todo? me estoy emocionando como en el relato de Gianluca-kun y Marco-kun~"

_.A Edgar Valtinas, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, Peter Cole, Beat Smash, __Fidio Aldena __y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Gary Links: "Es que ese relato lo valía... pues lo peor era que me estaba empezando a gustar y cuando le iba a corresponder... oímos un grito"

-Paul Appleton: "Claro que desde mi punto de vista fue horrible... y entonces ellos se separaron y miraron hacia donde estábamos con Gareth"

-Gareth Barett: "En ese momento, pensé que Gary acababa de cavar su propia tumba y cuando estaba por agarrar a Paul para que no le matase, éste ya estaba con los otros dos"

-Paul Appleton: "Y le dije a Gary que me había traicionado y no lo aguante más y le dije a Eric lo que sentía hacia él"

-Eric Purpleton: "Y no supe que hacer, o sea estaba viendo a Paul llorar por mi culpa, a Gary que no sabía qué hacer y a Gareth grabando... entonces sin pensarlo, abrace a Paul que seguía fatal"

-Paul Appleton: "Maldito Gareth, espero que no subas ese video... aunque al menos pude abrazar a Eric... Gary aún no me lo puedo creer... me da igual si tu cabeza te decía que no... Deberías haber pensado más en mí y mis sentimientos... has besado al chico que me gustaba aún sabiéndolo y ni siquiera te arrepentiste..."

-Gary Links: "Yo en ningún momento te dije que no me había arrepentido... de lo que me arrepiento es que no hayas sido tu el que me haya besado..."

-Beat Smash: "Tensión~"

-Eric Purpleton: "O sea que... ¿no significo nada para ti? Lo sabía, estoy condenado a verte observando a Paul..."

-Paul Appleton: "Olvídale, Eric y sal conmigo..."

-Eric Purpleton: "Pero yo quiero salir con Gary..."

-Gary Links: "Y yo con Paul..."

-Peter Cole: "Y yo con _Pikachu_... pero no todo en esta vida es posible..."

_.A Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-David Buckingham: "Peter ya te vale..."

-Peter Cole: "Tengo una idea genial~ porque yo no salgo con Gary y Paul con Eric... es que si estoy con Gary nos podemos unir para molestar a la gente~"

-Gary Links: "Me parece bien~ todo sea por molestar a la gente~"

-Eric Purpleton: "_What? no, no, no and no..._ yo quiero estar con Gary, además a Peter le gusta Edge, sal con él..."

-Edge Ripper: "_What? really_?"

-Paul Appleton: "_Wait, wait..._ yo quiero estar con Eric... déjenme estar con él y Peter con Gary, además a Edge le gusta David..."

-Freddy McQueen: "_Oh my god_ ¿es que son todos homosexuales, menos Nick, aquí?"

-Kino Aki: "Yo no lo soy~"

-Teres Tolue: "Ni yo~"

-Fidio Aldena: "Yo soy emo, eso es una tendencia sexual..."

-Gareth Barett: "Eh, eh, que yo soy bisexual y Johnny, Beat y Mikey también"

-Martin Squall: "Yo quiero saber cómo acabará esto..."

-Philip Owen: "Y yo, que mi madre me está llamando desde hace dos horas para que me vaya a dar un baño pero es que esto es demasiado..."

-Fidio Aldena: "Que Peter se quede con Gary, Eric con David y Paul con Edge, así nadie sale ganando..."

-Teres Tolue: "Fidio no des ideas raras... mejor, durante cuatro días Eric saldrá con Paul, otros cuatro días Paul con Gary y luego cuatro días más y Gary con Eric... así ya se decidirán y esperemos que a alguien les cambien los sentimientos y entre el otro trío también que ¿haga lo mismo?"

-Edge Ripper: "_Wait!_ a mi no me gusta Peter y no podría gustarme, _is like my little brother_... y no me gusta David, aunque es verdad que hubo una época en la que salimos..."

-Peter Cole: "Jo~ me quedaré _forever alone_ para toda mi vida..."

-Kino Aki: "No seas exagerado, cielo~ mira, nosotros cuando queremos decir eso decimos: _Kazelone_... Kaze de Kazemaru-kun más _alone_... esto es porque a él le paso lo mismo que a ti y para no llorar, reía y entonces nosotros usamos eso para que no se deprima, al final le gusto y se siente importante..."

-Teres Tolue: "Quedarás como Fidio... entonces Fidio es ¿_Fidialone_? jaja"

-Fidio Aldena: "Ya está bien, Teres... bueno gente va, los _me gusta_ final así puedo irme a stalkear otro estado y deprimirme más debido a mi genial vida amorosa..."

-Mikey Richards: "Lo diré yo porque lo valgo... un _like_ si Eric, Paul y Gary deberían hacerle caso a Teres"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, Lance Rotten, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Beat Smash, __Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena __y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Nick Woodgate: "Y yo porque se me dio la gana... un_ Like _si creen que Edgar debería de darle un oportunidad a Philip como hizo con Lance"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Lance Rotten, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Paul Appleton, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, __Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena __y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Y yo para rematar le diré a Peter que ser emo es genial~"

_.A Peter Cole le gusta esto._

-Martin Squall: "Bueno va, yo el final... _Like_ si Edge debería de darle una oportunidad a Peter porque sino llorará y acabará como Fidio"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, Lance Rotten, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Gary Links, Paul Appleton, Eric Purpleton, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, __Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena __y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Ser yo es genial~"

-Kino Aki: "Mentira... va, hermano stalker que tenemos que pasarnos por el estado de Dylan-kun que ya has visto que ha pasado... y usted, Teres-san también"

-Teres Tolue: "Quiero ver la reacción de Mark y también que cuando se sepa algo, me manden un mensaje~"

_.A Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ No me lo puedo creer aún. O sea que tú sabías que me gustaba Eric y vas y lo besas, además delante mío ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Gary? yo nunca te hice nada y confié en ti en todo momento ¿Esto es por no dejarte ver el segundo capítulo de la novela? te has pasado... ya no quiero volver a verte, ni siquiera a unos metros, te odio Gary Links.

2_ I try, really I do, but you only have eyes for him what I have to do to make you realize? I really love you...:Lo intento, de verdad que lo hago, pero sólo tienes ojos para él ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta? De verdad que te amo…

Lo de Kazelone vino por una de nuestras conversaciones sin sentido que tenemos con Poltergeist. Madoka a las tantas de la mañana española que no recuerdo porque y yo le dije eso y al final nos quedo... al igual que la frase de "Por Amor a la reina" se la robe de su fic "Extraño" publicado en Livejournal porque es tonta y no quiere subirlo aqui (es una indirecta para que lo subas aqui ¬¬)

.

**Preguntas** pa variar~:

1_ Creen que Eric, Paul y Gary tienen que hacerle caso a Teres?

2_ Edgar le debería de dar ahora una oportunidad a Philip?

3_ Y Edge a Peter por que sino llorara?

4_ Y sobretodo, entre éste trío inglés, quién quiere que se quede con quién? (esto me servirá para saber como acabaran ellos, porque la verdad es que me encantaron los tres...)

Esto no es pregunta más bien aclaración, aunque no lo parezca, lo se pues a veces ni yo me lo creo, mi fic -o intento de ello- esta pensado y todos los estados ya estaban pensados desde hace tiempo, por lo que no son al azar -algunos si u_u- por lo que no tienen que preocuparse porque todo al final se resolverá. Lo digo para las que desde hace meses me piden que cuente lo de Angelo y Fidio, que sera contado en el próximo estado de los italianos, o sea dentro de 6 capítulos mas o menos...

.

**Reviews**: -que por cierto, si alguien quiere que le llame de alguna manera en especial que me lo diga porque hay muchas que ya conozco y las llamo por sus nombres o motes, así me ahorro escribir algunos nombres que son muy largos, si así soy aveces de vaga u_u-

-_Lamisteriosacristal:_ Me encantan tus reviews porque siempre son tan originales que de verdad, al gente debería de dejar más reviews así y me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado. Y sí, es que Suzuno influye negativamente, creo, en nosotros... bueno la verdad es que aún no sé muy a ciencia cierta cuantos capítulos tendrá... aun así, los últimos capítulos, que serían 9, se los dedicare a cada capitán de cada equipo que ha salido, aparte de tener que contar otras cosas pero vamos a ver, supongo que aún le quedan más de treinta estados más, sí se que moriré... pero es que aparte de mi, nadie escribe sobre los demás personajes de la FFI así que al menos, aunque al final harte, se que mi fic o lo que sea esto, tendras varios capítulos intentando usar lo más que pueda a los demás personajes.

-_Massiel - AKA REINA DEL DRAMA Y FAN DE LOS BEBES, FUTURA KAZELONE Y ENTRENADORA DE EEVEES (? se que te gusta mi mote hacia ti xD):_ Ya te lo he dicho... si, eres la unica que no ha visto la serie asi que... mirala ¬¬ no no, doraemon no tiene final pq el autor murio, asi q lo q se dijo q seria el final es mentira y sabes que yo tengo hasta un peluche de el~ xD y no, es Bo, sabes que Aphrodi nunca lo sera para mi~ y recuerda que eres la reina del drama por eso comprendes a Fidio, que ahora esta kazelone... y si, fue dedicado hacia ti lo del eevee porque sabia que te llegaria a la patata xDDD cuidado que Fidio es emo y quiere cortarse con cucharas y si te escucha, unira a Apoddio, segun tus dedos xD, a su secta xD es q ya t dije que para mi son muy inocentes como para hacer otra cosa o.O y el capi sera Chae para toda la vida ¬¬ y hoy tu esposa que no queria ir de compras conmigo y tuvimos que comer pizza, dios se la deberia haber tirado a la cara o.O y bueno no te quejes pq tu lo sabes todo antes que el resto xD

-_Kary-Nyan: _Jajaja, viva tu que comprendes a Jung-Soo y sus problemas con la papelera xD jajaja, dios, yo deberia de tener musica asi en mi compu, de verdad xD y pobre de ti, a mi me ha pasado y luego no tienes ni ganas de volver a hacerlo al trabajo. Y tu inner es una pervertida~ jaja. Dios, debo hacer eso yo tambien, la verdad es que mi madre me daria muchas cosas si hiciese un show para ella xD oh dios, q recuerdos de frase... y la verdad es que a los otros dos yo me los imagino muy inocentes para que lo hagan, por eso lo interpretaron asi o.O no no, no puede ser capitan que le fastidie que es mucho mejor~ Bueno ya esta aqui el siguiente capitulo y espero que hayas aprobado, la verdad es que ahora son las 23 y mi madre ni sabe que estoy haciendo aqui el tonto, asi que tu tambien deberias hacerlo xD No te preocupes que yo tambien soy mayor y veo esas cosas xD

-_Valkiria:_ Me alegro que te guste~ pero es que no puedo usarlas aun, porque las usaria en el estado de haruna y ese sera de los ultimos porque es de las gerentes... la verdad es que al final le cogi mania a la pareja o.O pero lo escribire el capitulo para ti~ y de nada, espero que hayas pasado un buen cumple :D

-_AliceSmith98:_ A la vez hablando por twitter contigo y respondiendote aqui, ole nosotras~ xD y ole esa Alice con su review jaja y si, creo que ya me quedo en claro que te gusta jajaja. Y si si, que quiero ver como te queda y el dibujo que has hecho :D jaja, sabes que de me dan ganas de pegarle a Yui aunque a ti te guste xD y no te preocupes que en twitter siempre me paso a decir alguna parida :D

-_Ivychankasumi:_ Jaja, bueno al menos te pasas por aqui a dejarme algo mujer :D y me alegro que te haya gustado~ es que el nombre de Fudou me encanta aunque lo haya puesto super largo y yo si que me alegre cuando me sacaste una sonrisa :D pues dentro de 6 capitulos mas o menos, ya volvera otro estado de los italianos~ asi que habra que esperar~

-_Krx. BlackRoses: _Jaja, no te preocupes que en el proximo estado de los italianos, se contara lo que ha pasado entre ellos y haber si ya Fidio deja de ser emo o se hace el rey de ellos xD Y si, al final las madres siempre caen cuando les suplicamos~~~ Jaja, la verdad es que a ellos les viene bien eso del masoquismo pero claro, yo les veo demasiado inocentes aun como para haberse tomado de otra manera lo que les dijeron. Y bueno, ya sabes que ha pasado entre ellos... el problema es como acabara. Me alegro que te haya gustado :D

-_V__aleryoda03:_ Jaja, em alegro que te haya gustado y no te preocupes que dentro de unos capitulos ya se contara que ha pasado entre ellos y toda la verdad que ha estado oculta~ ya queda menos~ y es que las madres son capaces de decirnos cualquier cosa con tal de no darnos lo que queremos xD La verdad es que he visto yo fotos de Aphrodi de Sailor Moon y se veia bastante bien o.O es que ellos malinterpretaron lo que se les dijo, o ustedes lo hicieron xD y fastidiar al resto siempre es genial~

-_Hiromi-one-chan_: Es que las madres son asi, algun dia tambien se lo haremos a nuestros hijos xD La verdad es que nadie se lo esperaba pero es que yo a ellos los veo muy inocentes como para pensarlo con el otro sentido de la frase xD y fastidiar a la gente es genial, todos deberian de hacerlo u_u Jaja, si ya se que tu estas intrigada desde hace tiempo, pero hay mas gente como tu, no te preocupes que dentro de unos 6 capitulos -huy cuidado q pronto xD- cuando venga el turno de los italianos se contara que paso y haber si se resuelve~ y me alegro que te gustase :D

-_Lexie_annatsumi_asakura_kido:_ Jaja me alegro que sigas mi fic y que me dejes algun review. La verdad es que me alegra de que les haga al menos un poco feliz la cosa esta que hago para perder el tiempo xD y si, aunque seguire durante nose cuantos miles de años, este al menos lo terminare xD si, yo tambien me los imagino, aunque tengo una foto de todos los coreanos de Sailor Moon y de verdad que no tiene precio xD Y bueno ya sabes, la proxima semana me tendran otra vez aqui~ see you :D

.

**Próximo** estado:

-Dylan Keith: **"_I love you, Steve~_ de verdad… nunca pensé que el hecho de que Mark me ignorase y que sólo estuvieras tu para apoyarme, me hiciera cambiar de opinión sobre lo idiota que estaba siendo al esperarle… y lo bien que nos la pasamos ayer cuando él no estaba, hay que repetirlo… y sobretodo, bonitos labios, _baby~"_**

_._

Y para variar, se que no se esperaban este estado... bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan dormido~ la próxima semana ya me tienen otra vez aquí molestandoles con una parida más salida de mi mente~


	15. Dylan enamorado?

**Herro**! yeah yeah katte nakou ze~ nanananananana~ (dos personas sabran a que viene este saludo tan mega original que da envidia...). Bueno, como dije en el anterior capitulo, pensaba actualizar esto los viernes pero es que he decidido abandonar el fandom, por fin... asi que subo este como ultimo capitulo... aun quedan cosas por resolver, lo se... asi que cuando se me venga en gana, hare otro capitulo... la verdad es que no solo abandono este, sino todos los fandoms (los que estan por twitter y face lo sabran ya)...

**Edit **(que hago 2 horas despues de la publicacion): Bueno hago un edit pa decir que tras una charla con my mom, he decidido que lo continuaré porque yo lo valgo y porque sino tengo a una persona que llorara por mi partida y sino se deprime no escribe y eso es malo... así que haber si pa el próximo viernes cumplo, y no subo un día antes, y ya les subo el capitulo

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Dylan? Porque alguien tenía que contar lo que paso entre él y Mark, aunque luego haya pasado otra cosa...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Dylan Keith: **"I love you, Steve~ really... I never thought if that Mark ignored me, you were unaware you to support me, you change my mind about what an idiot I was being to wait... and how well we spent yesterday when he wasn´t there, that repeat... and above all, pretty lips, baby~"**

_.A Sean Pierce, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Fidio Aldena y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Billy Rapid: "Ok… soy el único que tras leer esto ha pensado… ¿Qué rayos ha pasado aquí?"

_.A Sean Pierce, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Fidio Aldena y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Tony Strong: "No, creo que todos menos los implicados, nos preguntamos lo mismo…"

-Kino Aki: "Saben que Aki no lo repetirá dos veces… historia. Y ya."

-Steve Woodmac: "Bueno haber… es que es muy rara de contar y la verdad es que tardaríamos mucho…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Fidio tiene todo el tiempo del mundo…"

-Dylan Keith: "Haber… bueno ¿recuerdan lo que paso en el estado de Leone ayer?"

-Teres Tolue: "Claro. Te dijimos que vayas con Mark y que junto a tu disfraz de enfermera súper bonito que te hemos regalado, vayas y le conquistes~ y debías hacer eso…"

-Dylan Keith: "Pues la verdad es que lo hice. Aún en contra de mi voluntad, me lo puse y me quedaba bastante bien la verdad… y tras mentalizarme durante unas horas sobre lo que debía hacer… y tras decidirme, entonces salí de la habitación… y claro…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Claro… ¿qué?"

-Dylan Keith: "Mark no estaba, lo busque por toda la casa pero nada… y me deprimí bastante…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Yo me estaba yendo a casa de Michael para jugar el juego con ellos y de repente recibí una llamada de Dylan que parecía estar muy mal y me fui a su casa"

-Dylan Keith: "Entonces Steve llego y al abrirle la puerta no aguante más y le abrace"

-Steve Woodmac: "Y claro, fue algo que no me lo esperaba… y la verdad es que me sentí horrible por él, además para que negarlo… me gustaba la sensación de tener a Dylan abrazándome. Así que tras entrar, cerré la puerta y cargue a Dylan en brazos"

_-Michael Jacks: "Please,_ que alguien encuentre a Mark y le diga que se conecte pero ya…"

-Domon Asuka: "Bueno, ustedes continúen que yo ya tengo las palomitas…"

-Dylan Keith: "Ya les vale… pues haber, Steve me llevo hasta el sofá y me dejo. Pero claro, yo no quería separarme de él porque me sentía ya muy mal por lo que me había hecho Mark…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Entonces cuando iba a soltarle, él me cogió más fuerte y no podía hacerle eso. Iba en contra de mí y me empezaba a gustar el abrazo… y claro, el hecho de que Dylan se viese tan jodidamente violable podía en mi…"

-Dylan Keith: "Y bueno, él me devolvió el abrazo y se sentó conmigo en el sillón"

-Alex Hawk: "No sé porque… pero soy el único que se está imaginando lo mismo pero ¿con Mark y Dylan?"

_.A Sean Pierce, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Michael Jacks, Eddi Howard, Fidio Aldena y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Sean Pierce:" No, no eres el único…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Ya está bien, que continúen que me emociono…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Bueno haber. Nos quedamos un rato abrazados en el sofá…"

-Kino Aki: "Quiero saber todos los detalles porque hay muchas maneras de abrazar a la gente"

_.A Fidio Aldena, Ichinose Kazuya y a Domon Asuka le gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "Pues haber… Steve me tenía cogido de la cintura y yo le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos"

-Steve Woodmac: "Además él se sentó sobre mis piernas y claro, tenerlo tan cerca a mí, con ese traje y en ese estado… no podía controlarme… era demasiado para mi cerebro que estaba esperando eso desde hace tiempo… así que ya que Dylan tenía su frente apoyada en mi hombro, aproveche la posición y le dije en el oído que ya estaba cansado de ocultar lo que sentía hacia él y que si rompía mi amistad con él por lo que iba a hacer, que me disculpase, pero ya no podía ocultarlo más…"

-Dylan Keith: "Y a mí me sorprendió, pero cuando estaba por preguntarle el que iba a hacer. Sentí que me estaba besando y bueno, no sabía qué hacer y por puro instinto, le correspondí. La verdad es que él también me gustaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Y la posición en la que estábamos, nos ayudaba bastante. Así que cuando sentí que me correspondía, intensifique el beso y empezaron los rozamientos de labios. Cuando ya llevábamos un rato así es cuando le mordí el labio a Dylan y éste abrió la boca"

-Dylan Keith: "Así que empezamos a jugar con la lengua del otro. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que nos dábamos un beso pero claro… éste era distinto… no sé… era la primera vez que estábamos solos así que eso podía con nosotros y como él llevaba una camisa, con una de mis manos la desabroche y me puse a tocar su torso"

-Sean Pierce:"Dcfgvbhjkm, esto es igual que como el estado de Gianluca, joder que emocionante, aunque sigo pensando que eso se vería genial si hubiese sido con Mark… y continúen"

_.A Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Mac Roniejo y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Steve Woodmac: "Pues bueno, cuando sentí a Dylan tocándome el torso, lo acomode mejor entre mis piernas y con una de mis manos comencé a recorrer su pierna y al llegar casi a la entrepierna, acosté a Dylan en el sofá"

-Dylan Keith: "Entonces, él se puso sobre mí. Y claro, la sensación era bastante excitante, así que abrí las piernas para que se acomodase mejor. Él lo hizo y comenzó a desabrocharme el traje"

-Fidio Aldena: "Algún día yo haré lo mismo… lo juro…"

-Alex Hawk: "También le quitarás un traje de enfermera a alguien… o besarás a alguien de una vez por todas ¿Fidio?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Ambas… y también acostaré a alguien en la cama, sofá, suelo o lo que sea…"

-Teres Tolue: "Exacto, lo harás. No lo dudamos… lo que nos preguntamos es a quien… aunque yo sé a quién no…"

-Fidio Aldena: "… Lo conseguiré… aunque sea lo último que haga… ya está bien… Angelo algún día me querrá… o al menos en mis sueños sí~ va que me distraen a Steve y a Dylan que sigo sin creérmelo…"

-Sean Pierce:"Fidio, luego te contaré una manera de conquistar a Angelo… porque si haces como Michael, te llevarás un golpe como le hice yo… y bueno, sigan_, please~"_

-Steve Woodmac: "Dios, fue muy bueno como le pegaste… bueno haber, tras acomodarme bien y lograr desabrocharle el traje, que por cierto casi muero para sacarle los botones esos… no sé si es que estaba más pendiente de Dylan o los botones me fastidiaban"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Creo que la primera…"

-Dylan Keith: "Yo también creo eso… y tras desabrocharlo, yo logre quitarle la camisa, así que baje mis manos hasta su cinturón"

-Steve Woodmac: "Mientras Dylan peleaba por quitarme el cinturón, yo ya le estaba sacando el traje y jugando con su cuello, que creo que tendrás que maquillarte o algo porque te deje unas marcas bastante… grandes…"

-Dylan Keith: "Ya… me has dejado unas marcas que no se puedes disimular, aunque yo no me quejo que te he dejado varios arañazos por la espalda~ y sí, antes que lo digan… creemos que somos masocas…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Es verdad. Bueno, cuando Dylan logro quitarme el cinturón y tirarlo no se a donde, aún lo seguimos buscando… yo también le quite el trajecito mientras probaba ahora su torso… y…"

-Dylan Keith: "Bueno, en ese momento mientras Steve jugaba con mi torso y lo tocaba lujuriosamente, pues yo me dedique a bajarle los pantalones y también a tirarlos por ahí, entonces él me cargo y me llevo a mi cuarto… y eso…"

-Domon Asuka: "¿Y eso…? por cierto ¿alguien sabe donde se supone que esta Mark…? Que lo arrastren de los pelos o algo, pero que lo traigan… y ya…"

_.A Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Mac Roniejo y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "Te diría que sos un bestia, Domon, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo… que _The Kingdom_ esta preguntándose lo mismo…"

-Mark Kruger: "Bueno haber, sé que todos están preguntando por mi y ya está bien y no, no he muerto ni me he suicidado…"

-Teres Tolue: "Tú no eres Mark, de seguro que te cambiaron unos alienígenas o algo… que no me creo que no digas nada…"

-Mark Kruger: "Haber… si Dylan ha escogido a Steve, pues vale… ya esta… punto…"

-Eddi Howard: "¿Capitán? ¿No le molesta que Dylan se haya quedado con Steve y no con usted, aún después de contar lo que hizo con Steve'"

-Mark Kruger: "La verdad… me fastidia... pero él lo escogió, además a mí me gusta otra persona con la que ya estoy saliendo…"

-Tony Strong: "…"

-Dyke Dinamo: "Eh… _what?_ ¿Desde cuándo?"

-Mark Kruger: "Desde hace dos meses…"

-Ted Bryan: "Vale, me estoy liando ¿qué pasa aquí…?"

-Dylan Keith: "Pues que yo salgo con Steve y Mark esta ya con otra chica…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Y entonces… ¿todas las indirectas, miradas, sonrojos, rozamientos, tensiones…? ¿Eran mentira?"

-Steve Woodmac: "Exacto… era todo mentira…"

-Kino Aki: "No, eso sí que es mentira… yo he visto como Mark-kun violaba con la mirada a Dylan-kun y como éste le enviaba indirectas y si nunca acabaron haciendo nada, fue porque había mucha gente…"

-Domon Asuka: "Es verdad, y en navidad ¿qué? Qué bien que se lo pasaron comiéndose la boca…"

-Dylan Keith: "Eso es el pasado…"

-Michael Jacks: "No, yo querían que acaben juntos. Todos lo querían…"

_.A Sean Pierce, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Mac Roniejo y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Steve Woodmac: "Ha sido bueno ¿verdad?"

-Mark Kruger: "Sé que ninguno se lo esperaba…"

-Michael Jacks: "Eh, haber… _wait wai__t wait… what_?"

-Kino Aki: "¿El qué es lo que no nos esperábamos…?"

-Dylan Keith: "El relato…"

-Sean Pierce:" Entonces… ¿era mentira? Jo, con lo emocionante que era…"

_.A Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Mac Roniejo y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Mark Kruger: "No, no era mentira pero no es lo que ustedes pensaban…"

-Teres Tolue: " Eh, eh… creo que ya sé que paso aquí… en realidad Mark no es Mark, es Steve, y éste es Mark verdad?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Qué… ¿qué…? No he entendido…"

_.A Sean Pierce, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Kino Aki y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Mark Kruger: "Exacto, Teres… en realidad yo no soy Mark, soy Steve en la cuenta de Mark. Y dentro de mi cuenta, esta Mark…"

-Alex Hawk: "Ah vale, entiendo eso… pero… la historia ¿qué?"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Pues lo que estaba diciendo Steve en realidad lo contaba Mark, por lo que… ¿sí que acabaron enrollándose?"

-Steve Woodmac: "Exacto. Todo lo que contamos fue lo que paso ayer entre nosotros, bueno menos lo de que Dylan llamo a Steve…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Ok… no me entero, cuéntenlo bien…"

-Billy Rapid: "Pero primero, Mark vuelve a tu cuenta y Steve a la tuya que si no me lio…"

-Mark Kruger: "Vale, ya volvimos cada uno. Haber… ayer, leía lo de que Dylan tenía que vestirse de enfermera para conquistarme, creo que se olvidan que yo también les tengo agregados. Y la verdad es que fue demasiado para mi… si ya Dylan de por si causaba que no supiese que hacer, pues ahora con eso, sería peor…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Entonces no sabía qué hacer y me llamó a mí. Claro que yo estaba ahí cerca porque me iba para la casa de Michael, entonces le dije que se viniese y caminase un rato conmigo"

-Mark Kruger: "Y eso es lo que hice. Así que tras estar un rato ahí caminando, me convenció de que era mi oportunidad y volví. Entonces cuando abrí la puerta, fue cuando Dylan me abrazó…"

-Dylan Keith: "Y volvemos al principio. Todo lo que contamos, fue lo que paso entre Mark y yo ayer…"

-Teres Tolue: "Entiendo… y al final ¿qué?"

-Dylan Keith: "Pues… la verdad, en un momento ya no usábamos la cabeza y nos olvidamos de todo para disfrutar del otro. Entonces justo la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió entrando mi madre y la de Mark para preguntarnos porque estaba la tele prendida si no la estábamos viendo…"

-Tony Strong: "…"

-Ted Bryan: "Dios…"

-Eddi Howard:_ "Oh my god…"_

-Sean Pierce:" Y… ¿les vieron así?"

-Mark Kruger: "Sí… nos encontraron en esa posición, casi sin ropa… y claro el _"no es lo que piensan"_ no nos iba a ayudar en nada… dios, en mi vida pase tanta vergüenza…"

-Michael Jacks: "Y ¿qué les dijeron?"

-Mark Kruger: "Nada…"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Nada?"

-Dylan Keith: "Exacto. La verdad es que se pusieron a festejar nuestros padres diciendo que ya era hora, que sabían que entre nosotros había algo desde la primera vez que nos vieron… dios, creo que en mi vida estuve tan rojo… aunque fue divertido luego en la mesa, ellos festejando y nosotros de _"por favor, tráganos tierra…"_ fue genial…"

_.A Sean Pierce, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Mac Roniejo y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Y yo que pensaba que no era el único desgraciado en el amor… joder… pero entonces ¿por qué te hiciste pasar por Steve, Mark?"

-Mark Kruger: "Porque ayer cuando nos íbamos a acostar, sabíamos que se lo tendríamos que contar y queríamos hacerles una broma a Aki y a Fidio por lo stalkers que son… así que se lo contamos a Steve y él acepto…"

_.A Dylan Keith, Steve Woodmac y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Malditos… bueno, algo menos… aunque es injusto, si Mark era Steve y éste era Mark… Dylan podría ser otro…"

-Dylan Keith: "Es que Dylan quería ser Dylan~"

-Alex Hawk: "Eso me recordó cuando una vez por aburrimiento estábamos hablando con Billy con _Cleverbot _y nos pregunto si nos gustaba ser nosotros y Billy le soltó que él _era Justin Bieber_…"

-Sean Pierce: "Hablar con_ Cleverbot_ es genial, me encanta la de idioteces que te suelta y la de pelotudeces que uno dice…"

-Billy Rapid: "Es verdad, no tiene precio… y bueno… ¿algo más para decir…?"

-Michael Jacks: "No creo que no… bueno sí, Steve ayer llegó a mi casa con Eddi bastante tarde… ¿por?"

-Steve Woodmac: "Es que bueno, yo perdí un rato para hablar con Mark y luego me cruce con Eddi que siempre llega tarde y para fastidiar y porque sabíamos que Michael intentaría hacerle algo a su novio, pues nos quedamos haciendo el tonto un rato por ahí…"

-Sean Pierce: "Pero que no estamos saliendo… nos estamos dando un tiempo después de que nos haya pasado lo mismo que Mark y Dylan…"

-Michael Jacks: "Dios sí… sólo que a nosotros directamente nos atraparon sin ropa… así que cuando podemos nos vemos y jugar al _Singstar_ es una buena excusa…"

-Ted Bryan: "Vale, otra cosa resuelta sólo quedaría saber lo de Aki y lo de Kazuya…"

-Kino Aki: "Es verdad… hable con mis padres ayer y efectivamente me dijeron que habían estado hablando con los padres de Ichinose-kun y Domon-kun y ellos nos extrañan ya que habíamos estado mucho tiempo sin verlos, así que haber cuando volvíamos que por cualquier cosa hacían algo… y bueno…"

-Domon Asuka: "Y bueno… ¿qué? ¿Qué dijeron?"

-Kino Aki: "Pues que dentro de dos semanas se acaban las clases así que… nos iremos para USA a vivir otra vez~"

-Eddi Howard: "_Great!_ Me alegro que Aki se venga con nosotros~"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Aki se podría venir a Italia la verdad, así me ayudaría aquí…"

-Kino Aki: "Fidio-kun, mañana… se te pasará la depresión… piénsate un estado pro para mañana que recuerda que nos tienes que contar lo que paso hoy que Angelo no quiero ni verte y te tenemos que contar algo…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Lo de que a Angelo le gusta otro ya lo sé, pero da igual, hare un estado emo digno de mí… y hermana ¿en qué parte de USA iras? Así cuando viaje allí, sé donde colarme…"

-Tony Strong: "Fidio siempre pensando en los demás… y es verdad, que USA es muy grande…"

-Kino Aki: "A _New York~_ que ahí es donde siempre hemos vivido, además sé que todos viven ahí. Así que no se salvaran~ y podre colarme en sus casas, Domon-kun ya estas preparándome una cama…"

-Domon Asuka: "Dios, había olvidado lo de tu cama… no te preocupes que cuando vengas, mi casa es para ti~"

-Dylan Keith: "Pues Dylan irá a esperarte con un cartelito~"

_.A Kino Aki le gusta esto._

-Dyke Dinamo: "Una cosa… ¿Kazuya ha muerto o algo? Es que desde que Aki dijo que vendría para aquí, no ha dicho nada…"

-Domon Asuka: "Es que se ha quedado en shock y acaba de volver en sí hace unos segundos. Ahora esta saltando en la cama y dando vueltas, aparte de abrazar un peluche mientras dice: _Por fin~_ todo sonrojado…"

_.A Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Ichinose Kazuya: "_W-w-w-w-what?_ ¿Cómo se supone que sabes tú eso, Domon?"

-Domon Asuka: "No sé… quizás… porque… ¿estaba hablando contigo por el _Skype _y tenías la cámara puesta y he visto todo lo que has hecho recién? Quizás, pero sólo quizás…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Ah vale, entonces no sé porque será…"

-Mark Kruger: "Muy gracioso, Kazuya… aunque me lo esperaba de ti esa reacción…"

_.A Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Tony Strong, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Ah sí ¿por qué? Yo no me la esperaba…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Aki… ¿no serás rubia? Cómo no ves las indirectas… y yo también quería ver a Ichinose haciendo eso, Domon espero que lo hayas grabado… y ya me lo estás pasando o publicándolo…"

-Domon Asuka: "_Don´t worry,_ Fidio… el video se está subiendo aquí al Facebook porque el Youtube no me abre… que sino…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Domon. Mueres. Hoy"

-Dyke Dinamo: "Sí, definitivamente hoy ha sido un "_un aplauso para los idiotas que se quieren y no están juntos~"_ aunque sería un _Like_, por aquí"

_.A Sean Pierce, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Mac Roniejo y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Hay, que dulce, Ichinose-kun… me encanto como esta tu nuevo cuarto ahora y como te has emocionado al enterarte de la noticia~ y no hermano, no soy rubia…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Pues deberías serlo, Aki… ahora cuando te vengas, será nuestra mánager y así fastidiaremos a Kazuya"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Ni lo duden~ y creo que ya no queda nada más por resolver aquí ¿no?"

-Michael Jacks: "Sí, algo… ¿Por qué Kazuya estaba castigado ocho años?"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Ah… bueno, es que les insistí a mis padres para volver a Japón para estar otra vez con Ak… es decir con los chicos… y como me dijeron que ahí estaban bien, nos quedaríamos… entonces me puse a protestar y les dije que si no volvíamos, haría huelga…"

-Dyke Dinamo: "Haberle dicho que te harías emo como Fidio y así te hubiesen hecho caso…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Lo intente, Dyke, pero me dijeron que no igualmente. Entonces durante unos días me dedique a no comer…"

-Tony Strong: "Kazuya eres un exagerado…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Es que quería verle… es decir, verlos… y bueno, mis padres se enfadaron y me dijeron que me dejarían sin televisión y claro, no podía perderme la novela, así que les amenace con escaparme y ellos dijeron que haga lo que quiera y me fui… así que pase el día en casa de Domon y mis padres preocupados me dijeron que como siga con esa actitud me castigarían…"

-Domon Asuka: "Y siguió… entonces le amenazaron diciéndole que por cada cosa que hiciese con esa actitud, estaría un mes castigado…"

-Eddi Howard: "Pues sí que has tenido que fastidiarles bastante…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Exacto, Eddi… y bueno se cansaron y cuando ya llevaba 6 años castigado me dijeron que una más y me castigarían dos años más. Así que me puse a protestar y a correr por toda la casa gritando que me tenían secuestrados y en realidad debería estar en Japón, así que un vecino me oyó y pensó que era verdad y llamó a la policía…"

-Alex Hawk: "_God_… como la lías…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "_I know, Alex, I know_… y bueno, vino la policía y mis padres estuvieron prestando declaración unas horas hasta que comprobaron que era un exagerado pero no me dijeron nada porque lo aludieron que era un adolescente enamorado y siempre actuamos así y bueno, mis padres me perdonaron porque sabían porque lo hacía pero no quito que me castigasen los dos años más y así es como conseguí mi castigo de ocho años…"

-Domon Asuka: "Anda que… pero bueno, luego sus padres volvieron a hablar con los de Aki y por lo que parece, les convencieron. Así que algo bueno salió. Ahora Ichinose ya no tendrás que llorar ni protestar más por la distancia…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Entonces todo resuelto aquí, que milagro… y que suerte que tienen de verdad, debería ser estadounidense… bueno, los _likes_ finales…"

-Teres Tolue: "Yo diré uno… _me gusta_ si crees que Ichinose es un exagerado aunque al final haya conseguido su cometido"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Billy Rapid: "_Like_ para los que al acabar con la charla de hoy, subirán hasta arriba y leerán desde el principio el relato sólo que esta vez reemplazando a Steve por Mark"

_.A Sean Pierce, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Mac Roniejo y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Ahora que lo veo bien, tiene sentido que sea Mark-kun… o sea, la manera de hablar es muy típica de él, igual que lo que siente y describe hacia Dylan-kun, era igual… y sobretodo, Dylna-kun en ningún momento nombro a nadie, siempre lo trató de él..."

-Steve Woodmac: "Es verdad, yo cuando hablo lo hago distinto, el capitán es más culto en ese sentido… y bueno ¿algo más?"

-Michael Jacks: "Sí yo~ un _Like_ si quieren que cuando Aki llegue, aparte de buscar a Dylan y a su cartel tan original, abrace a Kazuya y le diga: _"No sabes cuanto te extrañaba, amor, de verdad~"_ y con voz cariñosa"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Fidio Aldena, Mac Roniejo y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Ah… A-Aki… ¿l-lo harás…?"

-Kino Aki: "Bueno, se consiguieron bastante _likes_ así que lo haré~"

-Teres Tolue: " Que no sea por_ Likes_ que tengo a todo _The Empire_ y a _The Kingdom_ conectado y le digo que se pasan por aquí, aparte de los franceses, ingleses y alemanes porque los españoles están de fiesta para variar…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "_Great~"_

-Domon Asuka: "Creo que a Ichinose le va a dar un ataque porque está haciendo lo mismo que antes solo que ahora no deja de dar vueltas en la silla y de chillar emocionado y todo rojo…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Domon. Mueres. Otra. Vez. Hoy"

-Michael Jacks: "Algún ¿_Like_ más, chicos?"

-Sean Pierce:"Yo el final~ _Like_ para los que se creyeron de pleno que Dylan acabaría con Steve y el capitán había enloquecido y tras enterarse de la historia, aparte de suspirar de alegría, tienen ganas de matarles por la broma que nos hicieron"

_.A Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Kino Aki, Fidio Aldena, Mac Roniejo y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_1_ **_Te amo, Steve~ _de verdad… nunca pensé que el hecho de que Mark me ignorase y que sólo estuvieras tu para apoyarme, me hiciera cambiar de opinión sobre lo idiota que estaba siendo al esperarle… y lo bien que nos la pasamos ayer cuando él no estaba, hay que repetirlo… y sobretodo, bonitos labios,_baby~_**  
><em>

.

**Preguntas**:

1_ Tiene sentido que Ichinose este castigado ocho años por eso, aunque luego haya obtenido lo que quería?

2_ Se esperaban que Mark y Dylan hiciesen esa broma? y sobretodo, se la creyeron ustedes también?

3_ Aki debería hacer lo que le dijo Michael?

4_ La manera de resolver las cosas según Mark y Dylan es la correcta? (al menos no hicieron lo de Nagumo y Suzuno)

.

**Reviews**:

-_Blue-Salamon:_ Jaja, fuiste tu quien le dio al idea a Teres? ya decia yo que no se le hubiese ocurrido a él, jaja. Dios pues la verdad es que no he leído ese fic, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo de leer asi que aparte de lo que escribo, poco más leo, como se llama?. Y claro, Edgar como caballero le dara su oportunidad a Philip~ y jajaja, la verdad es que a mi tampoco se me ocurre que haría si Peter domina el mundo, creo que todos llevaríamos gafas de sol xD y es que cuando le veo es como Angelo, imaginarlo llorando debe ser horrible D: ...pobre Eric, que te ha hecho? xD va, otro punto pa los GaryPaul xD

-_Massiel - AKA REINA DEL DRAMA Y FAN DE LOS BEBES, FUTURA KAZELONE Y ENTRENADORA DE EEVEES_ (te lo dejare XD): Dios, fue tu idea de mas suerte verdad? pero si nada te salio bn D: jajaja, y ademas llegas tarde xD Es que Gary es gary y tiene so orgullo de hombre de verdad por lo que no mostrar su dolor D: es que tenia que poner a Philip con Edgar que em gusto xD (y sabia q te engancharia xD) es que Peter dice cosas pros y si, Fidio es emosexual... Jaja, la verdad es que la gente esta pidiendo mas GaryPaul xD Y Teres siempre tiene la razon~ es que Peter es como Angelo, tan pequeñitos y monos~ y la verda es que no se con quien poner a gary que es al que siempre unen xD... se que te ha llegado a la patata el mote xD y tu esposa cantara para ti el viernes~

-_AliceSmith98:_ Pues a mi me sorprende los que me siguen, pienso que es porque se reiran un rato y sabes que me he declarado en contra de IJ, porque hay mucho de ellos y ya me cansan xD Seh, ya les dije que lo publicaba el viernes y que no se lo esperarian xD y es que Peter dice cosas que todos pensamos jaja. Y ni lo dudes si que molamos y aun me debes cantar! xD pues a mi em gusta como te va quedando el dibujo y ya tendras tiempo para acabarlo :D y tu twitter que te trollea y dice que recien desde el lunes te sigo xDDD no problem~ y haber cuando se te ocurre un fic y nos lo pasas y con Massiel vamos a dejar reviews paridas xD

-_Krx. BlackRoses:_ La verdad es que Eric en un principio no iba a querer a Gary, pero despues de leer un review tuyo hace tiempo, se me vino la idea xD y es que al final me ermino gustando la pareja y queria molestar un rato a Philip poniendo a Edgar con Lance xD Es que hacerse sabotaje es de lo mejor! y no te preocupes que yo tampoco se como acabaran esos tres, aunque ya se me esta ocurriendo una loca idea... y bueno ya has visto que hacia Steve entre esos dos xD

-_Hikari Takeda_: Jaja no te preocupes mujer, al menos FF te ha dejado entrar, aunque conozco a carias que les ha pasado lo mismo y lo que hacen es seguir comentando y nose porque y luego se les abre la cuenta sola, cosas raras de FF o.O y me alegro que te guste y estes pendiente :D Jaja, no creo que engan mucho futuro como trio que me veo que se sabotearan entre ellos xD y jajaja la verdad es que el estado de Dylan vino de sorpresa para todos, nadie se lo esperaba xD

-_Arii-san de Fubuki:_ Jaja, me alegro muchisimo que te haya gustado mi delirio de fic. Pobre de tu madre xD es que Kazelone fue de una parida que tenemos con una amiga y lo de Fidialone ya que estaba, lo ponia jaja. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado y me alegro que te animes a dejarme review :D

_-Kary-nyan:_ Jaja, no te preocupes que cuando yo lo dije por primera vez tambien mis vecinos casi me matan xD pobre de tu hermano, ignorale! (?) Es que lo que mola es que se arme lio, o sea una historia sin lio no molaria! xD y Gareth lo subira aunque le cueste la vida (?). Si, esos se saboteran entre ellos para ganar y vale creo que me ha quedado claro que Edgar le tiene que dar su oportunidad a Philip y Edge a Peter xD Y no vale que hagan trio, eso no mola! xD nadie se esperaba lo de Dylan la ver y que tu madre cante el OP es genial, la mia tambien lo hace y se los estoy enseñando a todos xD

**Preview** del próximo estado:

-Windy Faster: "**Rococo no me vengas a decir que no te pierdes, si tu sentido de la orientación es más nulo que Nemo en el océano y Wally en un laberinto... y admite de una vez que te gusta ella... y que te has perdido, que no me creo lo de que te hayan secuestrado unos alienígenas ni que las calles se moviesen..."**

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo estado~ espero que hayan disfrutado con la sopresa de capítulo y el final raro y digno de mi, que se que no muchos se lo esperaban a ese desenlace... antes de que cierta persona me pregunte o se ponga a llorar (ya sabe ella a quien me refiero), no te me pongas emo que no me voy para siempre, al menos hasta que se me venga en gana como la ultima vez...

y sobretodo, como pudieron pensar que los iba a separar? pero si yo adoro a esos dos y sobretodo, nose cuantos fics/drabbles he hecho de ellos, subiendo uno hace unos dias...


	16. Windy pidiendo respuestas?

Herro everybody~ (?) Lamento no haber podido esto antes pero es que... llevo desde el jueves sin conectarme, el viernes porque no se me dio la gana, el sabado es party hard y estuve de viaje y el domingo porque yo lo valgo y además me fui a ver una peli al cine, asi que recién ayer me conecte y termine de escribirlo y claro era muy tarde asi que... bueno para que no se quejen de tanta espera, porque deberia haber sido el sabado esto subido, es hasta ahora el cap más largo con 4000 y pico palabras... y por cierto, fue bueno el capi anterior no? sé que ninguno se esperaba lo que pasaría~ y la verdad es que me pude reir un rato cuando me decian que todos se lo habian tragado xD

Y bueno, solo decir que para los que se están muriendo por leer el estado de Fidio y no dejan de repetirmelo... solo queda el de Brasil y otro de la mezcla de franceses, españoles y alemanes... y recién ahí va el de Fidio (que alguien ya se ha llevado spoiler ahce tiempo de ese capitulo...)

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Windy? La verdad es que a los que escoge de The Little Giants son al azar y bueno, por eso él...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Windy Faster: "**Rococo ne vienne pas me dire que vous ne manquez pas, si votre sens de l'orientation est nulle Nemo dans l'océan et Wally dans un labyrinthe... et le soutien d'une fois qu'il vous plaira... et vous avez perdu, je ne crois pas ce que vous avez été enlevé par des étrangers ou que les rues étaient déplacer..."**

_.A Maxi Ride, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu y a Raimon Natsumi les gusta esto._

-Rococo Urupa: "Yo nunca me pierdo… sólo la gente sin sentido de la orientación se pierde… yo nunca…"

-Windy Faster: "Pero si te has perdido hasta en el supermercado, y además chino… de éstos que no tienen ni cinco metros de ancho…"

-Rococo Urupa: "¿Qué dice, usted? Yo no me perdí, sólo que las cosas se movieron de sitio…"

-Maxi Ride: "¿Y cuándo te dije que vinieses a buscarme y estabas a una calle de mi casa…? Y además tardaste una hora y recorriste todas las calles cercanas…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Yo no me perdí, lo que pasa es que las casas se movieron de sitio…"

-Drago Hill: "Rococo… admite que te pierdes, que no es nada malo, hombre… hasta le pasa a Gousha…"

-Goushu Flare: "Ya está bien no ¿Dragona? Mientras me sigas llamando, Gousha, te dire dragona y yo lo admito, me pierdo varias veces… pero no soy como Rococo…"

-Cain Saito: "Pobre capitán… no es su culpa… y ¿por qué se llaman así?¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes?"

-Drago Hill: "Todo es culpa del maldito de Ryuu y sus dedos cuando escribe…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Jo, que no es mi culpa… haber lo que pasa, Cain, es que cuando escribimos rápido siempre nos pasa que sin querer escribimos algo mal y bueno… sin querer, llame a Goushu, Gousha… y parece que a Drago le gusto y empezó a llamarle así y claro, Goushu se enfado y bueno… le empezó a llamar Dragona…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Si es que… que manera de liarla, Gousha y Dragona…"

-Yumu Rinji: "Dios, yo también les llamaré así~"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Ya está bien… pobres Gousha y Dragona… es decir, Goushu-kun y Drago-kun…"

-McCall Kisara: "Ni siquiera, Natsumi ha podido evitar llamarles así~ por cierto tengo una duda existencial que sino la pregunto creo que me desvelaré toda la noche hasta saberla…"

-Skid Wu: "Las dudas existenciales de _McDonald_… perdón, McCall… son siempre épicas…"

-Windy Faster: "Pero hoy de que estamos… ¿de cambiarle los nombres a la gente o qué?"

-Walter Mountain: "_McDonald_… jo, me recordaron a la hamburguesa y me ha entrado hambre…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Ya que estamos de cambiar nombres, yo también se lo cambiare a alguien… ¿y qué es esa duda, McCall?"

-McCall Kisara: "Muy gracioso… _Skip_, sí, como el detergente… pues mi duda existencial es…"

-Ginni Guino: "Espera, McCall antes de preguntar, le dire a Wally, es decir Walter, que en _McDonald´s_ venden más cosas aparte de la hamburguesa… como ensalada…"

-Maron Ian: "¿Qué dices, Ginna? Jaja, Ginna~"

-Kito Ryand: "Ginna~ dios que bueno… haber, ir a un _McDonald´s_ y pedir una ensalada es lo peor y más despreciable que puedes hacer en esta vida… o sea en _McDonald´s_ uno va a comer hamburguesa y quedarse gordo…"

-Ginni Guino: "De verdad… ¿vamos a cambiarnos los nombres a todos? Y muy graciosos… y haber, uno no muere por pedirse una ensalada en _McDonald´s_ o en _Burguer King_…"

-Maygar Neysan: "Sí que mueres, Ginna… y haber, continúa, McCall"

-McCall Kisara: "Gracias, Mago~ de verdad, esto de cambiar los nombres es genial… bueno mi duda era que Windy dice algo de una chica en su estado y acusa a Barroco, aquí Rococo, de estar enamorado… ¿qué chica es?"

-Drago Hill: "Barroco~ ha sido Buena, McDonald… es verdad… ¿de quién hablaba?"

-Rococo Urupa: "¿Cómo que… Barroco? No… y haber, Winda que está loco y se inventa cosas… es que el sol le ha afectado…"

-Windy Faster: "¿Winda? Ya te vale, Barroco… y haber yo no alucino, Rococo está enamorado sólo que el muy tonto además de perderse más que Maxi y Fidio viendo la novela subtitulada al árabe, es tonto… y no se da cuenta…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Eh, eh, eh… que yo sí que me entero de la novela…"

-Maxi Ride: "Eso es mentira, Fideo… no nos enteramos nunca de lo que sucede y tenemos que recurrir a internet o a alguien para que nos cuente que paso y de que se hablo…"

-Kino Aki: "Pobre, Fidio-kun… ni él se salva de que le cambien el nombre… y yo creo que ya sé quién es la chica de la que hablaba, Winda-kun… por cierto, si lo traducimos a tu nombre… queda vientito…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Pues yo no sé de quién hablan… vientito~ que mono~ y ya te vale, Maxima…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "¿Eh? ¿Pero es una chica de verdad? Yo pensaba que se refería a la pelota de fútbol… Maxima, Fideo y Vientito… dios, me veo que al final todos acabaran con los nombres cambiados"

-Goushu Flare: "Eh, eh… que Ako y Natsumo tampoco se salven de los cambios de nombres… y yo también creo que ya sé de quién hablaba, Vientito…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Definitivamente, ni ellas dos se salvaran… entonces ¿quién es? Es que me dejan intrigado a mi también y eso no puede ser…"

-Goushu Flare: "Ryuu, cariño, eres un cotilla… no me puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, con lo poco disimulado que es Barroco…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Yo soy muy disimulado…"

-Windy Faster: "Huy si, cuidado… que _Mister disimulado_ es tan bueno que no sabemos quien es…"

-Maxi Ride: "Pobre, Barroco… aunque Gousha ¿por qué no le has cambiado de nombre a Ryuu, eh?"

-Rococo Urupa: "Eso eso, estamos casi todos con los nombres cambiados, así que Ryuu no tiene que ser la excepción…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Barroco-chan no te intentes hacer el disimulado y cambiar de conversación… y ¿cómo que Natsumo? O sea que como soy una chica ¿me ponen nombre de chico? Aunque no sé si existe…"

-Drago Hill: "Hay nombres raros… como el de Fidio… o los nombres coreanos se llevan el premio, así que Natsumo puede ser que exista… y lo que pasa es que Gousha no puede cambiarle el nombre a su amorcito~"

-Cain Saito: "Huy~ no nos habías dicho nada, Gousha~"

-Goushu Flare: "¿Eh? ¿Q-q-qué dicen? Dejen de inventarse tonterías, Dragona y Caon…"

-Cain Saito: "¿Cómo que Caon? Suena a jabón…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Haber entonces… a Gousha ¿le gusta Ryuu? Joder de verdad ya… que sólo me deprimen más…"

-Kino Aki: "Pobre Fideo-kun… y esa sí que yo no la sabía, sólo conocía lo del amor platónico de Barroco…"

-Walter Mountain: "Siempre me preguntaré como es que Ako… se entera de todo…"

-Ginni Guino: "Sera gracias a los rubios, Wally…"

-Rococo Urupa: "De verdad, al final acabaré llamándoles con sus nuevos nombres… y no me gusta nadie, Ako… y ¿es verdad, Gousha?"

-Goushu Flare: "Q-que ya les he dicho que no…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Jopetas… y yo que pensaba que Goushu… bueno no importa… y sigo sin saber quién es la chica del estado de Vientito…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Ryuu, yo te comprendo… hazte emo como yo… y creo que ya sé quién es la chica, porque o es ella o es ella… sólo ha habido dos mujeres en la vida de Barroco, una es su madre y la otra…"

-Yumu Rinji: "Es verdad… tiene que ser ella… es obvio…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Pues yo sigo sin saber quién es…"

-Drago Hill: "Natsumo ¿de verdad? Pero si es obvio… y pobre Ryuu, me da lástima, si quieres te invito a salir mañana y así se te pasa la depresión"

-Ryuu Skell: "¿Eh? ¿De verdad, Drago~? Es genial~ claro~"

-Cain Saito: "Esperen un momento, si van a salir… entonces quiero saber los detalles así les espío…"

-Kito Ryand: "Caon no seas así… que te olvidas que nosotros también lo haremos…"

_.A Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Skid Wu y a Rococo Urupa les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Sera posible… si es que son todos unos cotillas…"

-Windy Faster: "Lo dice, Ako…"

_.A Fidio Aldena le gusta esto._

-Maron Ian: "Bueno ya está bien que nos vamos del tema principal…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Eso, eso… el tema principal es… ¿qué peli van a ver?"

-Drago Hill: "Ryuu, te advierto que no pienso ver la peli de la creadora de la novela rusa porque ya la vi hoy… y llore y todo… desgraciado de Maxima… como subas el video o la foto mía llorando en el cine, subo la tuya de peleando con esa niña de tres años para ver quién de los dos se quedaba con el último paquete de _Cheetos_…"

_-_Maxi Ride: "_Cheetos_… no, yo les quería…"

-Maron Ian: "Sus dudas existenciales son como las de McCall… y bueno ¿qué peli verán? Yo veré mañana la de la creadora de la novela, que dicen que promete y las malas personas de Ako y Natsumo se dedican a subir fotos de la producción y me entraron ganas…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Es que tenemos que hacer publicidad~ entre esa y _The Avengers_… es que fueron las mejores…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Oh dios… ¿vemos la de _The Avengers_? Que es me encantan la de los superhéroes… y esa dicen que es genial…"

-Maxi Ride: "_Cheetos_…"

-Drago Hill: "Vale me parece bien y está bien, compraremos _Cheetos_ para que Maximo no llore…"

-Maxi Ride: "_Cheetos_…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Ya está bien… que no es el fin del mundo además los _Cheetos_… ah…"

-McCall Kisara: "Además los _Cheetos_… ¿qué?"

-Skid Wu: "Algo me dice que Fideo ha recordado algo que no quería recordar… bueno pues si ven la de _The Avengers_ yo me cuelo porque quiero verla también…"

-Maygar Neysan: "¿Eh? Será posible, Skid, pero que tienen que tener su momento a solas… además ya tenemos experiencia que acaban mal cuando van muchos a ver la misma peli… tenemos a Kazemaru y Endou… y también a Gary, Eric y Paul… sin contar el cuarteto italiano, aunque ahí más bien sólo dos veían la película y los otros dos estaban de colados…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Y-yo no estaba de colado…"

- Cain Saito: "Mentiroso… y bueno entonces si Skid va… yo también iré…"

-Drago Hill: "Claro, no hay problema~ mientras más mejor… además no es como si fuésemos a hacer algo…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Exacto, vénganse chicos"

-Windy Faster: "¿Gousha sigue vivo? Es que no ha comentado desde hace rato…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Espera que yo sé cómo hacer que vuelva… ¿saben que hay un tutorial de cómo dar las gracias?"

-Goushu Flare: "Es verdad, yo lo vi… y también me vi un tutorial de cómo descomprimir un archivo…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Dios, que tutoriales más molones… yo los quiero…"

-Windy Faster: "Muy graciosos… aunque Gousha ¿por qué no has dicho nada hasta ahora?"

-Goushu Flare: "Por nada…"

-Kito Ryand: "Algo me dice que Gousha… será la competencia de Fidio… sólo que uno es tonto y el otro desgraciado en el amor…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Ya lo he superado~"

-Maxi Ride: "_Cheetos_…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Vale ya está bien… lo admito no lo supere… pero ya está bien de ser así conmigo que yo soy inocente, casto y puro…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Es verdad, Fidio es como la virgen María…"

-McCall Kisara: "¿Tiene hijos mágicamente?"

-Ginni Guino: "¿Es madre de Jesús?"

-Kito Ryand: "¿Se casará con José? La verdad es que no tengo ni idea sobre la historia, soy un cero a la izquierda en eso…"

-Walter Mountain: "No, no… a su hijo ¿le crucificaran?"

-Shintei Hanba: "Que no… se refiere a que Fidio ¿es una mujer?"

-Yumu Rinji: "Entonces si lograse tener algo por puro milagro con Angelo… Fideo sería… ¿la chica?"

-Fidio Aldena: "… que no soy mujer… y ya vale de llamarme fideo… no es mi culpa que mi nombre sea así…"

-Maygar Neysan: "Vale ya… es que Fidio es virgen, por eso es como la virgen…"

-Maron Ian: "Pobre… pero si es más virgen que el aceite de oliva…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Ya… haber métanse con otro que no es mi culpa…"

-Windy Faster: "Vale, nos meteremos con Gousha…"

-Ginni Guino: "Antes de hacer eso, acabo de recordar la parte en la del _Jorobado de Notredame_ done el cura le canta a la virgen… si, este comentario no venía al caso pero quería decirlo…"

-Walter Mountain: "Siempre tienen que estar los comentarios que no vienen al caso, sino no molaría…"

_.A Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Ginni Guino, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Windy Faster: "Pues yo también diré uno que no viene al caso… Soy el rey de mi casa…"

-Walter Mountain: "Sabes que tu madre puede ¿leer esto?"

-Windy Faster: "Mama, es broma, yo te adoro y eres la reina, diosa y todo lo que quieras de la casa, pero no me saques el internet…"

-Ginni Guino: "Muy buena esa… pues les diré que en el Twitter he leído esto: ¿No te entra bien? ¿Te maltrata la punta? ¿Te duele por detrás? ¿Gritas al sacarlo? — ¡Entonces ese zapato no es tuyo!... díganme que no soy el único que malpensó…"

_.A Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain,Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Rococo Urupa, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Shintei Hanba: "Creo que todos lo hicimos… joder…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Yo no~ pensé en un sombrero…"

-Goushu Flare: "Natsumo siempre tan… dama… no como Ako…"

-Kino Aki: "Pero que no se meten conmigo… sino con Gousha-kun…"

-Drago Hill: "Recordé cuando éramos pequeños y un día cuando entrenábamos con Cain, Gousha se nos unió y claro, Cain en ese momento era muy malo parando las pelotas así que le digo: _Cain, lo que tienes que hacer es engañar al delantero… cuando éste vaya a tirar, tu haz como si te tiras para un lado, y así el delantero tirará hacia el costado y lograrás parar la pelota y además engañarlo_…"

-Cain Saito: "_Dieu~_ fue genial… entonces cuando Gousha estaba por chutar, yo me tire hacia la izquierda y Gousha chuto hacia la derecha…"

-McCall Kisara: "Entonces ¿lo paraste?"

-Cain Saito: "No~"

-Drago Hill: "No, el muy imbécil no lo detuvo y cuando le pregunte que qué se supone que había hecho me suelta: _¿Has visto? ¿A qué te he engañado…? Esperabas que me tirase hacia la derecha pero no… me fui hacia la izquierda…_ y yo le solté un:_ Pero pedazo de idiota, que tenías que engañar a Goushu no a mi_…"

-Maygar Neysan: "Sí, que recuerdos de día… cuando éramos peques… lo mejor es cuando intentábamos hablar otros idiomas…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Yo quiero aprender getasio…"

-Maxi Ride: "¿Pero que eres, una ballena?"

-Windy Faster: "No, es Barroco… haber gente que no se cómo y nos desviamos del tema principal…"

-Ginni Guino: "Es verdad… el tema principal era el circo de Kito…"

-Kino Aki: "¿El circo de Kito?"

-Kito Ryand: "Bueno… es que un día quedamos para ver una peli de estas que solo ves cuando no tienes nada mejor que hacer y bueno… no sabíamos donde… así que como yo aparte de mi casa, tengo una caseta de estas de los árboles… pues decidimos ir ahí. Entonces cuando estábamos viendo la peli de repente el hombre de verdad de Shintei se puso a gritar y claro, todos hicimos lo más inteligente que se podía hacer…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "¿Huir?"

-Walter Mountain: "Lo intentamos pero claro, no pudimos… bueno haber, vimos hacia donde estaba Shintei y claro, vimos que el muy hombre estaba gritando porque había una cucaracha…"

-Skid Wu: "Así que yo usando un pan que estaba por ahí que tenía más años que yo, se lo lance y empezamos una pelea a muerte con Shintei…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Espera un momento… ¿por qué con Shintei, no deberías de matar a la cucaracha?"

-Skid Wu: "Es que no sabes que ¿las cucarachas son inmortales? No mueren… y bueno tras golpear a Shintei y que este caiga al suelo desmayado… decidí hacer lo que todo un hombre debe hacer frente a una cucaracha…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Golpearla… ¿y matarle?"

-Skid Wu: "No… salte por la ventana… M_aman, merci pour toujours me donner des conseils pour ma survie, __Je t'aime..._ (2)"

_.A Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Rococo Urupa, Raimon Natsumi y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "… Que madre ejemplar… la mía hubiese dicho que debería de haberla matado…"

-Cain Saito: "Es que tu madre es rara, Aki… y bueno tras ver que Skid se lanzó por la ventana, de repente la cucaracha por obra de Dios, se lanzo también, aún no sabemos por qué… pero el caso es que suspiramos y claro, el grito de Maron nos llamó la atención y al ver hacia allí, había todo un ejército de cucarachas que luego no sabemos como y salieron algunas ratas, grillos, sapos, flamencos…"

-Maron Ian: "Tampoco te pases, Caon… grillos no había… creo… y bueno, empezamos a gritar y muchos de nosotros hicimos lo mismo que Skid y saltamos por la ventana y salimos corriendo y gritando y no sabemos por qué y los bichos nos seguían. Así que tras correr y gritar durante horas… bueno tampoco tanto, empezamos a pensar, de una vez por todas, en que se supone que deberíamos hacer porque eso de seguir corriendo podría con nosotros…"

-Yumu Rinji: "Así que pensamos que podíamos llamar a una de estas personas que se encargan de matar las plagas y todo eso, pero claro ninguno tenía un número de esa gente en el móvil…"

-McCall Kisara: "Y entonces yo les dije que podríamos llamar a los _Ghost Buster_ ya que al fin y al cabo íbamos a morir allí…"

-Kito Ryand: "Así que al final, no sabemos cómo pero los bichos se cansaron y se fueron… así que tras buscar al desgraciado de Skid que estaba en mi casa tomando una chocolatada… decidimos que nos quedaríamos en mi casa…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Es que ¿ustedes siempre tienen historias así? O sea primero la obra y ahora esto…"

-Maygar Neysan: "Sí, nuestra vida es así… y bueno, entonces ¿mañana a qué hora quedamos para el cine?"

-Cain Saito: "Eso, eso, que yo quiero saber de que esta hecho del martillo de _Thor_, según la gente del_ Facebook_, está hecho de un _nokia_ de estos antiguos… y también quiero ver a _Loki_~"

-Maxi Ride: "Yo es que haré lo que cualquier persona como yo hará… ver los uniformes tan apretados que llevan…"

-Maygar Neysan: "Y yo miraré los efectos especiales"

-Maron Ian: "Yo al martillo y me comeré unos _Cheetos_…"

-Yumu Rinji: "Yo a _Hulk _que me cae bien~"

-Shintei Hanba: " Yo a _Iron Man_~"

-Ryuu Skell: "Y yo a _Hawkeye_~"

-Walter Mountain: "Pues yo a la _Black-Widow_~"

-Rococo Urupa: "Y yo al _Capitán América_ y a su escudo…"

-Windy Faster: "Yo también mirare los uniformes~"

-Drago Hill: "Bueno decidido, mañana a las cuatro en el cine…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Va, los _me gusta_ final y a dormir~"

-Maron Ian: "Yo empiezo_… J´aime_ si piensas que Gousha tiene que dejar de ser tan idiota y aprovechar mañana y declarársele a Ryuu~"

_.A Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Skid Wu, Rococo Urupa, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Windy Faster: "Y un _J´aime_ si quieren que Rococo admite quien es la chica que le gusta y que de una vez por todas diga que se pierde…"

_.A Maxi Ride, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Shintei Hanba: _"J´aime_ si creen que hoy hemos hablado de cualquier tontería porque nos aburríamos"

_.A Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Rococo Urupa, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Walter Mountain: "_J´aime_ si creen que nuestra huída y luego decisión de que no volveríamos a ir a la casita de Kito es la mejor de todas~"

_.A Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Rococo Urupa, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Rococo Urupa: "Bueno va lo admito… sí, tengo un sentido de la orientación nulo… la verdad es que cuando fui a hablar con Mamoru y salve a mi querida Natsumi de que la aplastase una rueda de un coche, fue casualidad porque me puse a dar vueltas y tras perderme y ver que había playa me acerqué, siempre hay que seguir los ríos… aunque no era un río pero bueno…"

-Windy Faster: "Y luego tras encontrar el neumático te quedaste haciendo el tonto y al ver a Endou, te quisiste hacer el más guay y por eso hiciste como que llegaste ahí porque querías hablar con él ¿verdad?"

-Rococo Urupa: "Exacto… y porque quería ver a Natsum… es decir, porque quería hablar con Mamoru…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Pues yo sigo sin saber quién es la chica…"

-McCall Kisara: "Tu es que eres tonto, Ryuu…"

-Drago Hill: "Bueno chicos, mañana al cine y quiero ver que hará Gousha"

-Goushu Flare: "Ya está bien que ya les dije que no me llamen así…"

-Maxi Ride: "No hagas como Fidio… sé original y sobretodo, cómprale _Cheetos_ a Ryuu"

_.A Fidio Aldena, Kino Aki y a Ryuu Skell les gusta esto._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_ Rococo no me vengas a decir que no te pierdes, si tu sentido de la orientación es más nulo que Nemo en el océano y Wally en un laberinto... y admite de una vez que te gusta ella... y que te has perdido, que no me creo lo de que te hayan secuestrado unos alienígenas ni que las calles se moviesen...

2_ Maman, merci pour toujours me donner des conseils pour ma survie, Je t'aime...: Gracias mamá por darme siempre consejos para mi supervivencia, te quiero…

Bueno haber... unas aclaraciones: Lo de los dedos de Ryuu y cambiarle los nombres a la gente por escribir mal, v dedicado a alguien que en vez de poner Aphrodi me puso Aphoddio... asi que ya sabes a que ha venido no? xD adeamas, con mi hermano siepre le cambiamos los nombres a los personajes como han hecho en este estado (en plan Goenjo, Kazemara, Natsumo...) es nuestro día a día... Lo de_ The Avengers_, bueno es que la vi y me encanto, los que me siguen en_ twitter_ y_ facebook_ esto lo saben de sobra xD Lo de las cucarachas y todo eso es porque me puse a leer un fic de mis años de escritora de fic en Prince of tennis, y utilice eso, y me rei tanto al recordar cuando lo escribía, que lo reutilice... y lo de los _Cheetos_, es que cuando voy al cine, siempre me como _Cheetos_ y sino tengo, pues empiezo a protestar...

Bueno las **preguntas** porque si~:

1_ Ryuu dejara de no enterarse, y Natsumi también, y al final sabrán a la chica a la que se refería Windy?

2_ Goushu debería de hacerles caso y declararse? y comprar _Cheetos_?

3_ Quieren que los de The Little Giants sigan contando sus anécdotas tan... particulares, en los siguientes estados?

4_ Y sobretodo, deberían de seguir cambiándose los nombres y llamándose así?

.

**Reviews:**

-_Massiel - AKA REINA DEL DRAMA Y FAN DE LOS BEBES, FUTURA KAZELONE Y ENTRENADORA DE EEVEES, MUJER DE VERDAD, BLUE FOREVER CON UNA ESPOSA GENIAL (?)_: Creo que nadie se lo veia venir y por eso te habia dicho que no podia enviarte muchos spoiler de este capi, y eso que te llevaste como 4, porque bueno, sino te ibas a enterar y se perderia la gracia xD es que esa es la gracia, que pensaran que era Steve xD y si, ellos acabaran juntos porque lo decimos nosotras~ es que ha aprendido de ti a hacer un drama xD es que escuchar canciones de Hanna montana es de gente pro (?) y es que ellos tenian que tener un final epico y sabia que andie se lo esperaria, ademas que como te dije que me empezaba a gustar el StevDylan, queria poner algo asi xD y tu mote es genial, lo se~ eres una dramatica! eres como Hulk, eres invencible... al final no pudimos conetarnos por culpa del cine y eso... haber si este viernes si que podemos~

-_Alice:_ es que si no estas tu... no se puede liar xD como t dije en face, es que llevo sin conctarme dias y por eso no he podido oirte cantar y a la tarde te dejo de una vez el review que mi ordenador me trollea y no me dejaba conectarme o.O y si, els aludo ib por ustedes dos xD es que mi pelo pantene verde es insuperable (?) xD pero si mis fics son asi de raros y no seria la primera vez que escribo algo asi, auque le baje el lenguaje a TP (?) xD y si pense el de Goenji, pero estoy entre el y Tachimukai... y IJ=Inazuma Japan, es que les tengo mania porque fics de ellos hay pa dar y regalar xD yo creo que me siguen porque soy de las pocas que escribe estas paridas de otras selecciones xD y escribi´ como kani e lo mejoh, too deberiahn acerlo (?) xD

-_Queen goenji kira yagami:_ Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado :D yo tambien soy MarkDylan forever pero hay que admitir que aun con ataque al corazon tras leerlo, fue buena la broma xD y IchiAki rulez~ xD y Fidio dentro de dos capis tiene ya su estado, asi que no te preocupes que ya te digo que si el de Dylan te ha sorprendido, el de Fidio se llevara el premio... y nose yo si no se quedara siendo aun emo... bueno a la proxima no, pero a la otra semana ya le toca a el~

-_Akariharukaze12:_ Jaja, mas de uno quiso matarle pero hay que admitir que la broma fue buena xD yo es que soy de las IchiAki (si, yo siempre en contra de todo xD) por eso tenia que poner algo de ellos dos jaja y bueno aqui por fin la conti y me alegro que te haya gustado el capi aun con el factor sorpresa xD

-_Blue-Salamon:_ Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado~ jaja, yo por suerte no he hecho ninguna locura por amor, hasta ahora xD y hacer eso es normal xDD es que nadie se lo esperaba y todos se lo tragaron, aunque se que al enterarse de la verdad. todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Billy y Sean xD que tus padres te descubran en un momento asi es... bueno no hay palabras para describirlo, mejor que no te pase y si ellos no decepcionan como el otro par xD es que la gracia de mis fics es que no sabes lo que pasara porque aveces ni yo lo se xD

-_Kary-Nia:_ Jaja, si, todos se tragaron por completo lo de esos dos y nadie se esperaba lo que iba a pasar despues, pero hay que admitir que fue bueno xD es que hasta sus padres quieren que acaben juntos xD Es que Ichinose es así de exagerado y yo por puro aburrimiento seguramente dibujare su reaccion... que asco de mates, yo las odiaba cuando las daba ¬¬. Jaja pobre de ti, va no te me vuelvas emo y que las mates son guays (mentira...) xD

-_Arii-san de Fubuki_: Jaja, sii, la verdad es que todo el mundo se trago lo de que Steve y Dylan habían tenido algo y Mark deliraba xD. Y si, Aki lo tiene que hacer que recibio muchos me gusta por lo tanto debe hacerlo que sabemos que en el fondo lo quieren, jaja

.

**Próximo** estado:

-Gato: **"Lo admito, eso de que Roniejo me haya ganado y el desgraciado me haya hecho salir a la calle a cantar la canción de: Miau, miau, miau, me dicen la gata~ fue épico... pero eso no significa que me haya gustado. Y sobretodo ¿qué se supone que hizo Presa para que Leonardo...? más les vale contármelo que yo no estaba y sobretodo... RONIEJO TIENE RELOJ**"

.

Bueno, haber si esta vez si que puedo subir el viernes a la noche, sabado... que este estado es muy parida... y si Roniejo por fin tiene reloj, ya era hora lo se... bueno, nos vemos en el próximo~


	17. Gato cantando?

**Jelou Pipol (?)** Si aqui otra vez yo subiendo un lunes porque otra vez el finde no pude y no tenía ganas de escribir porque sí... además que estuve jugando Inazuma y el maldito juego me guardo lo que se le dio la gana... La verdad es que empece a escribirlo el domingo pero lo acabe de escribir en clase, si alguien hace mi carrera o la conce, sabe que los tiempos de render son enternos y de ahí que tenga tanto rato libre... por eso ahora volvi a hacerme beta, pues pa perder el tiempo...

Bueno gente, si me digno a subir este finde el próximo estado entonces a la próxima semana ya toca el estado más esperado hasta ahora y si me da por subir otra evz el lunes... pues entonces a la otra semana, ya toca el estado de Fidio... solo dire que es larguisimo y algo inesperado, como todo lo mio u_u

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Gato? Bueno, alguien tenía que empezar el estado para que se cuente lo que se tenía que resolver entre los brasileños...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Y si fuera mio, Inazuma Eleven Go Google Chrome (sí, para mi se llama así), aparecería Unicorn en GO en el capítulo de esta semana...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Gato: **"Eu admito, que que ela ganhou e me fez infeliz ir para fora para cantar a canção: _Miau, miau, miau, me dicen la gata~_ foi épico... mas isso não significa que eu gostava. E mais do que é suposto ter feito Presa por Leonardo...? é melhor que me diga que eu não era e, acima de tudo... RONIEJO NÃO TEM RELÓGIO"**

_.A Mac Roniejo, Formiga Cremens, Leonardo Almeida, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Presa, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Lagarto Carlos: "No puede ser verdad…"

-Bagre Antônio: "Por favor… que alguien desmienta eso…"

-Monstro: "No, no… esto va más allá de todo lo normal…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Esto merece un premio y hasta un video…"

-Coruja Serjo: "C-creo que hay video…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Díganme que no es verdad…"

-Kino Aki: "Exijo ese video…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Chicos… y Aki… sé que es imposible de creer pero sí… Roniejo se ha comprado un reloj"

-Teres Tolue: "Yo sigo sin creérmelo…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Son unos exagerados…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "No lo somos… es que _Roniejo_ y _tener reloj_ en una misma frase nunca pensamos que sería posible…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Falcão ya sabes… ahora te toca pagarte el internet…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Es verdad… tu dijiste en tu comentario del estado de Leonardo: _"Va, lo prometo… cuando Roniejo se compre un reloj y Presa se cambie el nombre para poder huir del país, pagaré internet, mientras tanto no lo haré. Palabra de hombre…"_ así que ya sabes…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "_É bem_… el lunes llamó al internet para que me lo pongan que hoy es sábado…"

-Bagre Antônio: "Falcão con internet… y Roniejo con reloj… pensaba que nunca vería eso en mi vida…"

_.A Formiga Cremens, Leonardo Almeida, Lagarto Carlos, Monstro, Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules), Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Lagarto Carlos: "Ni yo pero bueno… todo puede pasar… así que ya hablamos de un punto del estado… ahora… Gato, el vídeo de tu cantando eso, ya"

-Gato: "Dios no, es demasiado para mi reputación…"

-Kino Aki: "¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que hoy tu y Roniejo-san quedaron para ver con quién saldría Borboleta-san?"

-Mac Roniejo: "Exacto, justamente fue por eso…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Creo que no hace falta que les digamos que lo cuenten… ¿verdad?"

-Mac Roniejo: "Bueno haber… ayer tras haber quedado con Borboleta y Fãlcao con Leonardo, nos desconectamos y nos fuimos a cenar. Entonces mientras comíamos, sí, Fãlcao cenaba en mi casa porque sus padres no estaban y no pensaba volverse a su casa…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "No te quejes que era viernes y los viernes siempre ceno en tu casa y me quedo a dormir… ya es ritual… bueno mientras cenábamos, los padres de Roniejo nos preguntaron si nos pasaba algo porque estábamos muy raros y claro… les contamos la historia…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Así que nos dijeron que dejásemos de hacer el idiota que ya éramos mayorcitos así que sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer. Así que tras cenar y tirarnos a la cama nos pusimos a pensar sobre el sábado y qué íbamos a hacer…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Y a la vez, yo estaba escondiéndome en casa de Leonardo y éste estaba más pensativo que Galileo y los planetas… así que le pregunté que le pasaba…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Y le conté lo que me preocupaba… así que tras hablar durante horas, al final llegué a una conclusión… y así, se hizo sábado…"

-Gato: "Sabía que Roniejo no tenía reloj, por lo que no me preocupe porque pensaba que llegaría tarde… así que desayune, me arregle, me conecte un rato para fastidiar a Julian como de costumbre y me fui para la estación donde había quedado con Borboleta…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Claro que con Fãlcao nos habíamos quedado casi toda la noche jugando a los videojuegos, por no decir toda la noche, así que ni dormimos y el sábado decir que estábamos zombies era poco…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Aún tengo que matarte por lo del videojuego pero haber… al ver la hora, decidimos "levantarnos" a desayunar y luego a darnos un baño para ver si por milagro de la vida se nos quitaba el sueño…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Y algo me dice que no funcionó porque en un momento íbamos caminando con Formiga al centro para ver si había algo interesante para ver y nos cruzamos con ustedes dos que iban más dormidos que un muerto…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Entonces… éramos nosotros… bueno pues Roniejo había quedado a las dos y según su reloj, ya eran las dos así que me dijo que se iba a la estación a ver a Borboleta y que si no volvía entonces cuando le enterrasen, pusiese en su tumba: _"Aquí yace el mejor jugador de la historia de Obscure y del fútbol. Les quiero a todos en especial a Ronaldinho y a Messi~"_ y entonces yo accedí y me fui al parque porque sabía que ahí me encontraría con Monstro y Bagre…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Mientras Leonardo estaba desesperado, querían que ya sean las cuatro pero claro a la vez no y mientras él tenía ese lío mental yo me dedicaba a charlar con la vecina por el capítulo de ayer de la novela…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Anda que tu también… pues como yo vivo cerca de la estación, lo único que tuve que hacer es salir unos minutos antes. Claro que pensaba que me encontraría a Gato y que Roniejo no llegaría hasta las tres o cuatro, así que al llegar casi eran las dos y me puse a esperar mientras veía a algunos niños jugar…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Yo iba caminando tranquilamente hasta la estación, no porque quisiese sino porque si corría me veía comiéndome una farola o algo... es que iba tan dormido... así que cuando pense que había llegado, veo a Gato"

-Gato: "Y el hecho de cruzarme con Roniejo, o un zombie igual a Roniejo, fue demasiado para mi... o sea no me lo podía creer, estaba por llegar a las dos y las de verdad"

-Mac Roniejo: "Entonces tras mirarnos durante unos segundos, bueno al menos Gato me vio ya que yo no sabía si veía a Gato o veía una mancha igual que él, me sentí el pintor Dalí y su surrealismo..."

-Lagarto Carlos: "Así que eso era lo que ven al estar zombies... anda, no me lo imaginaba..."

-Gato: "Ni yo. Bueno, tras vernos giramos la cara para ver que estábamos a menos de cinco minutos de la estación e igual que hicieron Ramón y Esteban, empezamos a correr para ver quién llegaba primero y al llegar, no vimos a Borboleta así que nos pusimos a dar vueltas haber si lo encontrábamos"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Lo que pasa es que mientras esperaba y veía a los niños jugar, éstos se me acercaron y me dijeron si podía jugar con ellos que les faltaba un jugador así que me uní"

-Mac Roniejo: "Y nosotros al verlo jugando, decidímos ponernos a hablar entre nosotros para ver como haríamos... así que tras minutos de reflexión decidimos hacer una apuesta"

-Gato: "La apuesta sería que si Roniejo lograba mantenerse despierto entonces yo cantaría y bailaría una canción y si él se dormía sería él quién bailase... a mi me tocaría esa de la gata y a él la de _Move Like Jagger_..."

-Mac Roniejo: "Así que como sabía que de seguro perdería porque ya estaba viendo a dos Gato... me acerqué a donde estaban jugando Borboleta y los niños y les dije si podía jugar yo también"

-Gato: "Así que había sido por eso... y así es como se unió y se quedaron durante horas jugando y yo hice lo más original, como por ahí hay un parque que es donde siempre quedan Monstro y Bagre, me fui hacia ahí haber si tenían comida y agarraba un poco que tenía hambre"

-Monstro: "Y al llegar nos vio a nosotros con un Fãlcao que estaba alucinando unicornios y enanitos verdes... así que se unió al delirio de Fãlcao mientras nosotros nos moríamos de la risa"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "A la vez yo estaba con un Leonardo que esta frenético porque su hermana había entrado en su Twitter y se había dedicado a poner tweets paridas como que a Leonardo le gustaba el _Reggaeton_ y la Cumbia"

-Monstro: "Dios, yo la mato..."

_.A Mac Roniejo, Formiga Cremens, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules), Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Bagre Antônio: "Y yo. Bueno, entonces ya casi eran las cuatro asi que le dijemos al zombie Fãlcao que tenía que ir con Leonardo... pero claro, nosotros no sabíamos donde habían quedado y él tampoco se acordaba"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Entonces estuvo unos diez minutos intentando recordarlo y tras darme cuenta que me era más fácil aprobar un examen de Física cuántica que acordarme... agarre el móvil"

-Monstro: "Y nosotros casi le pegamos, o sea llamar a tu cita para preguntarle que donde había quedado porque te habías olvidado, sería la peor cosa del mundo, y más a Leonardo... así que agarramos una manguera de por ahí y le empezamos a mojar la cabeza haber si así se acordaba"

-Gato: "Yo a la vez me moría de la risa y me había olvidado que tenía que pedirle a Borboleta salir..."

-Falcão Da Silva: "Y se olvido. Tras medio hora en la que mi cabeza se quedo igual de mojada que el mar, lo recordé, pero claro parte de mi camisa también estaba mojada y no podía aparecer así frente a Leonardo así que le iba a llamar diciéndole que lo sentía mucho pero no podía y otra vez me volvieron a mojar..."

-Lagarto Carlos: "Me imagino a Fãlcao llegando medio mojado a ver a Leonardo..."

-Leonardo Almeida: "Literalmente... llego así... y al verle le pregunte lo que cualquier persona normal... que qué le había pasado"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Y le conte que casi no habíamos dormido con Roniejo, que me estaba muriendo de sueño y que Monstro y Bagre me había mojado... y me esperaba que Leonardo me iba a echar a bronca del día"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Pero claro, no podía hacer nada, así que le dije que no importaba, que podía volvere a su casa a dormir..."

-Kino Aki: "Dios, Fãlcao-san yo le mato si soy Leonardo-san..."

_.A Mac Roniejo, Formiga Cremens, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules), Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Falcão Da Silva: "Lo sé pero es que... me moría de sueño, además no sabía si estaba viendo a Leonardo o a una mancha. Así que le dije que me dejase dormir al menos una hora y luego ya hablábamos"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Así que ahí cerca había un parque..."

-Fidio Aldena: "Es que ¿Brasil esta lleno de parques? porque en Italia casi no hay..."

-Kino Aki: "Es verdad, en Japón también hay pocos"

-Coruja Serjo: "Es que donde nosotros vivimos hay bastantes y más por la zona en la que nos movemos..."

-Fidio Aldena: "Ah vale, entiendo... y entonces haber... ¿Leonardo y Fãlcao se fueron al parque y Fãlcao se tiro a dormir no"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Exacto. Por que no pasaron ni diez minutos que yo recibí una llamada de Leonardo"

-Fidio Aldena: "Creo que más o menos ya entiendo lo que paso..."

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Es muy obvio... haber, Borboleta y Roniejo se quedaron jugando con los niños y al final se olvidaron, Gato también se olvido y como Roniejo logró mantenerse despierto, entonces a Gato le tocó salir a la calle a cantar la canción esa de la gata y a bailarla..."

-Formiga Cremens: "De ahí lo del estado... y supongo que al final Fãlcao se quedo dormido y Leonardo se deprimió así que llamó a Presa que fue a hablar con él"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Exacto. Como me contaron lo de que no había dormido, lo que hice fue cargar a Fãlcao y me lo lleve a su casa. Tras dejarlo me quede con Leonardo que entre eso y lo de su hermana, tenía un día genial..."

-Kino Aki: "Entiendo... ahora entiendo un poco lo que decía Gato-kun en el estado... y ¿qué hiciste para animarle?"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Pues... le dije que nos vayamos al cine a ver la peli de la creadora de la novela rusa que esa mujer siempre hace cosas súblimes y hace que se te olvide todo..."

-Bagre Antônio: "Esa mujer es genial... de ahí que Fidio siempre vea los capítulos de su novela"

_.A Fidio Aldena y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Leonardo Almeida: "Y así nos fuimos a ver la peli... y al final me pase el resto de la tarde con Presa..."

-Monstro: "Bueno... algo es algo... aunque no hayan empezado a salir..."

-Falcão Da Silva: "¿Eh? no no... al final me desperte a eso de las nueve y llamé a Leonardo para decirle que ya estaba más descansado y que ya podíamos quedar"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Entonces fui a donde quédamos y bueno, eso..."

-Coruja Serjo: "Anda que y nosotros que pensamos que nada. Pues entonces ¿ya estan saliendo? pues exijo que lo pongan en _Facebook_ que tienen una relación"

_.A Mac Roniejo, Formiga Cremens, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Presa, Borboleta Barbosa, Gato, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Falcão Da Silva: "Es que aún no lo hicimos para dejarles intrigados de si al final habíamos empezado algo o no... ahora lo ponemos"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Bueno, ya casi todo resuelto solo que... qué hizo Formiga ¿para que Coruja diga eso en su Twitter y que es eso del Mejor jugador de la historia de los videojuegos?"

-Formiga Cremens: "Ah, eso es porque nos pusimos a jugar al_ Obscure_ y claro nos tiramos horas jugando hasta que casi por el final, el desgraciado de Coruja me cambio el mando, porque él era el chico y llevaba un arma y yo era la chica y llevaba un palo y él me decía que era más efectivo el palo. Entonces entramos a una zona que era bastante peligrosa"

-Coruja Serjo: "Y claro, le dije a Formiga que teníamos que abrir la puerta de ese salón y al entrar mataríamos a todos los bichos. Entonces grito "ya" y entramos y bueno… nada más abrir la puerta, Formiga se pone a disparar a diestra a siniestra… ¿lo gracioso? Es que había destruido la mitad del salón, incluido sillas, ventanas, recipientes, mesas… todo… y los bichos estaban todos quietos en el otro lado mirándonos como si estuviésemos locos…"

-Kino Aki: "Formiga-kun el mejor jugador de la historia~"

_.A Mac Roniejo, Leonardo Almeida, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules), Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Formiga Cremens: "Lo sé, Aki… y bueno… más gracioso fue que como yo me había cargado las ventanas, entraba luz y los bichos murieron al intentar acercarse a nosotros porque la luz los mataba… así que no se pueden quejar, y al salir de ese salón nos apareció un bicho así que nos pusimos a correr hacia él y no calculamos distancias y yo seguí de largo. Lo peor, es que en este juego es de éstos que las cámaras te siguen por lo que la cámara me siguió a mi así que Coruja al no saber lo que estaba pasando porque lo único que veíamos era a mí, se puso a golpear a cualquier sitio. Hasta que logre frenar y darme la vuelta y entonces vi como Coruja en vez de golpear al bicho… estaba golpeando una máquina de refrescos…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Maldito Formiga, entonces el bicho me agarra y le digo que dispare y claro… la puntería de Formiga es tan buena que los S.W.A.T y los francotiradores le envidiarían… y el maldito en vez de disparar al bicho me disparo a mí y me mato…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Es que soy el mejor, lo sé… y entonces como ya no me quedaban balas, hice lo más original, ponerme a correr pero claro, el mando iba como quería y en vez de correr recto, corría en círculos… así que morí…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Entonces decidimos cambiar de juego y nos pusimos a jugar al _Counter_, que tiene más años que _Mcdonalds_… pero no el viejo, sino ese nuevo que lo configuras y puedes crearte tu mismo las zonas… así que tras jugar durante un buen rato, llegamos a una zona con bastantes enemigos y…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Y entonces decidimos que ahí íbamos a ganar… así que preparamos nuestras armas y las bombas y mi mando que iba tan genial en un momento en vez de hacer que empiece a disparar toco otro botón y claro, solté la bomba y casi por el final del juego… morimos explotados…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Y decir que mi cara era de sorpresa total era poco… así que cuando estaba por preguntarle a el mejor jugador de la historia que qué había sido eso…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Veo que afuera estaba medio lloviznando y como sabía que Coruja me iba a matar, voy y le suelto: _"As roupa~ para ser molhada~" _y salgo corriendo a "levantar la ropa", y unos segundos después oigo a Coruja gritar" (3)

-Coruja Serjo: "Y le dije: _"Eu mato você"_ y así fue nuestra genial tarde de videojuegos" (4)

-Falcão Da Silva: "Y yo que me quejaba de Roniejo, sí el hizo lo mismo básicamente..."

-Mac Roniejo: "Si es que... Formiga tenemos que unirnos y jugar un juego... que de seguro ganamos..."

-Fidio Aldena: "O pierden al principio... jueguen a Mario Bros... que Roniejo sea Mario y Formiga, Luigi..."

-Kino Aki: "Me parece bien~ bueno, los _me gusta_ finales"

-Monstro: "Yo~ haber... _eu gosto_ si crees que los mejores jugadores de la historia de los videojuegos deben unirse y jugar a Mario Bros"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules), Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Y ahora yo... _eu gosto_ si no te esperabas para nada lo de que Fãlcao por fin tendrá internet propio..."

_.A Mac Roniejo, Formiga Cremens, Leonardo Almeida, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Presa, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Lagarto Carlos: "Y _eu gosto_ si al igual que con Dylan y Mark, nadie se esperaba que Borboleta no se quedaría con nadie y que tras leer casi todo lo que había pasado, pensaron que los otros dos tampoco habían empezado nada"

_.A Mac Roniejo, Formiga Cremens, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules), Coruja Serjo, Gato, Kino Aki y a Fidio Aldena les gusta esto._

-Formiga Cremens: "Aunque antes de irnos... ¿Cómo es que Roniejo tiene reloj? ¿De dónde lo sacó?"

-Mac Roniejo: "La verdad es que lo encontre en la basura~ y como estaba nuevo pues me lo quede y... casi no tenía pilas así que antes de que se quedase sin ellas, decidí ponerle las dos de la tarde..."

-Gato: "Si es que... sera posible... bueno es normal, es Roniejo, no sé que me sorprende..."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_ Lo admito, eso de que Roniejo me haya ganado y el desgraciado me haya hecho salir a la calle a cantar la canción de: _Miau, miau, miau, me dicen la gata~_ fue épico... pero eso no significa que me haya gustado. Y sobretodo ¿qué se supone que hizo Presa para que Leonardo...? más les vale contármelo que yo no estaba y sobretodo... RONIEJO TIENE RELOJ

2_ Reggaeton y Cumbia: Son dos tipos de música muy parecidos, o sea que no tengo nada en contra de ellos pero es que... son demasiado cutres para mi, si a alguien le gusta pues bien pero es que yono puedo con ellos...

3_ La ropa~ que se va a mojar~"

4_ Yo te mato.

La canción que se menciona, existe de verdad. Los que son argentinos tiene que haber oído esa canció tan buena (?).

Lo de la historia de Obscure esta basado en la parida que somos con mi hermano jugando y justamente eso fue lo que nos paso a nosotros, lo que hacía Formiga es lo mismo que me hizo mi hermano a mi jugando justamente a Obscure u_u

**Preguntas** para variar:

1_ Estuve bien que Borboleta no se haya quedado ni con Roniejo ni con Gato? y si hubiese escogido a alguien, con quién se quedaría?

2_ Que Fãlcao le haya hecho eso a Leonardo ha estado bien? aunque al final acabaron juntos...

3_ Los mejores jugadores de la historia, Roniejo y Formiga, deberían unirse para jugar al Mario Bros? y pasarían al menos un nivel?

4_ Roniejo debería de tirar su nuevo reloj y quedarse con el antiguo pintado porque era más molon y combinable con todo?

**Reviews**:

-_Queen goenji kira yagami:_ Jaja muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste :D La verdad es que me olvide decirlo pero si, yo tambien creo que deberia ser rubia u_u jaja, seria mejor que no ocurriese como con los ingleses, y claro si hay cheetos la peli sera genial que sino no mola xD la verdad no se me habia ocurrido, pero gran idea, ahora me tocara pensarme alguna anecdota de algo de ellos en Liocott~ es que la peli de The Avengers es genial, la ame yo tambien~ y dime que consejo quieres de Sir Edgar que él siempre aconseja bien (?)

-_Kari-nyan:_ Jaja, haber que tu no te peirdes, son las cosas las que se mueven de sitios xDD es que todos lo sabe menos Ryuu y Natsumi porque son asi xD y si, para mi siempre sera Fideo, ademas que es japonés se escribe Fideo u_u eS QUE ESA PELI FUE GENIAL~ yo estoy esperando al 2014 que ya sale la 2~ y si, es un nokia fijo u_u es que ambos tienen complejo de rubio (?) y bueno ya aqui al conti~

-_Alice:_ Pues fui a ver la de Sombras Tenebrosas de Tim Burton, y veria la de American Pie pero es que todas son iguales! xDD pues la verdad es que no lo había pensado que sino le ponía Iron Man... peroh xika, q´s escriibii komo los kani e geniall (?) haber si esta vez si que puedeo pasarme que voy leyendolo lentamente, ya voy por la mitad, es que siempre me tiro dias para leer un fic, soy asi... de ahi que tarde tiempo en actualizar xD

-_Massiel - AKA REINA DEL DRAMA Y FAN DE LOS BEBES, FUTURA KAZELONE Y ENTRENADORA DE EEVEES, MUJER DE VERDAD, BLUE FOREVER CON UNA ESPOSA GENIAL (?):_ Empezar desde el final es de pros (?) ya estas como Rococo diciendo que las cosas se mueven de sitio xD pero es que Ryuu es tonto, deberia ser capitan u_u es que desde que lo has dicho, decidí que tenía que ponerlo en algun lado xD pues la verdad es que Ryuu es rubio pro con el pelo muy claro asi que es entendible u_u sin Cheetos esta vida no molaria (?) es que ellos se lo toman con gracia los momentos y luego cuentan sus fantasticas (?) historias xD y claro cambiar los nombres es pro como el de Aphoddio xD y es que The Avengers es genial, yo estoy esperando a q salga pa comprarla porque tambien me la descargue y la calidad era tan buena (?)

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Jaja, bueno hay veces que uno tarda en leer algo pero es lo mas divertido y si, con cucarachas hay veces que se lia bastante. Jaja, me alegro que te hayas reido, aunque a saber lo que habra pensado tu familia xD y pues lo has adivinado, es Roniejo, su reloj siempre marcaran las dos xD

-_Valkiria:_ Jaja, no pasa nada mujer, lo que pasa es que a mi me meten presión y por eso actualizo rapido pero cada autor actualiza cuando quiere :D dios, estas casada con un tipo al que llamabas gato? eso si que es bizarro pero vamos de peques hacemos esas tonterias xD y va, haber si vuelves a verlo alguna vez~

-_Bloody. rose382:_ Dios, a mi una vez me paso lo mismo, solo que yo no la parti, mas bien me la rompieron... jajaja dios una religion de este fic seria lo mas bizarro del mundo xDDD y si, es que como ahora actualizo un vez por semana, entonces uno se pierde unos dias y ya aparece esto xD jaja, pues yo cuando lo lei, pensaba que era un sombrero xDDD si te ha tirado uno de esos nokias ladrillo antiguo, uno de normal no vive, para mi que eran armas de matar porque vamos, esas cosas no eran normales xD y bueno aqui ya el siguiente capi xD

**Preview** del próximo estado:

-Joan Nadal: **"Ya les vale ¿no? o sea que primero me dejan sin mis velas por culpa de la subida del pan, luego cuando vamos a ver la peli de _War Horse_ se ponen a llorar y ahora les ha dado por actuar como los ancianitos e irse a todos lados con los carritos de señoras mayores, gafas y bastones... ya les vale... lo único bueno del sábado es lo que le hizo Laurent a Lodge y no me esperaba que realmente los otros se iban a disfrazar~"**

Bueno haber si esta vez me da por subirlo esta semana o sino ya saben, a la próxima nos vemos... jolines ya 17 capítulos, y los que me quedan... morire escribiendo esto...


	18. Joan que no entiende a sus compañeros?

**Olá** (?) bueno aqui me paso yo subiendo esto el domingo, ya lunes a la madrugada, deberia haberlo subido la semana pasada pero es honestamente no tengo tiempo, entre a las 10 a la uni y hasta las 9 de la noche no salgo... asi que no tengo casi tiempo, intentare subir el siguiente esta semana porque este deberia haber sido subido la anterior u_U

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Aclaración 2:** Éste es el último estado del "Sábado" por lo tanto con el siguiente ya empiezan la tanda de los estados del "Domingo" abierto por el estado más esperado hasta ahora...

**Aclaración 3:** Debido a que lo estoy subiendo casi a las 2 y dentro de unas pocas horas me tengo que ir a la uni... no esta beteado, por lo que cualquier cosa que no encaje o este mal escrita ya la revisare yo mañana...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Joan? Como siempre, porque se me dio la gana y además me servía para mezclar a otras naciones...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

.

Los personajes que saldrán que dudo que conozcan si no han jugado (y eso que yo aun estoy por The Empire porque soy asi de cutre...)

Julian: mediocampista francés, rubio con una rosa en la boca.

Pierre: capitán francés con el pelo azul y largo, muy parecido a Edgar.

Laurent: mediocampista francés rubio (que es una mujer lo veas por donde lo veas), con una coleta en el costado.

Lodge: portero francés, es bastante metódico. Roniejo le marca un gol en la serie.

Stephan: mediocampista francés con el pelo de color vino, otro que parece una chica.

Queraldo: capitán español, el que parece un Leon.

Joan: mediocampista español, tiene el pelo medio a lo afro.

Jonas: capitán alemán, es uno que lleva cubierto el ojo izquierdo creo.

Alexander: defensa alemán con el pelo verde, tiene un parecido con uno de australia.

Maximilian: creo que era delantero, alemán y con el pelo blanco.

Pueden buscar imágenes pa aclararse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Joan Nadal: **"Ya les vale ¿no? o sea que primero me dejan sin mis velas por culpa de la subida del pan, luego cuando vamos a ver la peli de War Horse se ponen a llorar y ahora les ha dado por actuar como los ancianitos e irse a todos lados con los carritos de señoras mayores, gafas y bastones... ya les vale... lo único bueno del sábado es lo que le hizo Laurent a Lodge y no me esperaba que realmente los otros se iban a disfrazar~"**

_.A Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Fidio Aldena, Gato, Kino Aki y a quince personas más les gusta esto._

-Pierre Godfin: "Es que dijimos que nos íbamos a disfrazar... y nos íbamos a disfrazar..."

-Fidio Aldena: "En Italia somos más originales y no nos disfrazamos..."

-Julian Rosseau: "Porque no tienen disfraces..."

-Fidio Aldena: "Eso es verdad..."

-Jonas Borak: "Y ¿por qué les ha dado a los españoles por hacer eso?"

-Joan Nadal: "Es que tengo unos compañeros la mar de raros..."

-Queraldo Navarro: "Pero si somos normales, disfrazarse es lo mejor del mundo~"

-Stephan Henault: "Verdad~"

-Alexander Hausen: "Bueno haber... ¿qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? que los franceses se disfracen es normal, ellos hacen ese tipo de cosas... pero ¿los españoles?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Es que sólo la gente pro sale a la calle disfrazado... y lo que paso es que Fermín nos dijo que su abuela siempre estaba diciendo no se qué de los jóvenes y su vestimenta así que para fastidiar a Fermín decidimos vestirnos como ancianitos..."

-Joan Nadal: "Pero ya no solo vestirse, también actuar y hablar como ellos..."

-Queraldo Navarro: "Haber, pero si salir con carritos de compra es genial... el otro día me mandaron a comprar la leche y el pan al _Mercadona _(1) y cuando fui con mi carrito, vi que de los 20 puestos para dejar el carrito, había ocupado 18 y yo todo orgulloso porque ocuparía uno también..."

-Joan Nadal: "Vale esto ya pasa de ser normal... ¿cómo se te ocurre comprar el pan en el Mercadona? vete al _Consum_, además está más barato..."

-Queraldo Navarro: "No, siempre le seré fiel a mi pan del _Mercadona _que al segundo día es igual de duro que el hierro... además pretendo asaltar un banco con un pan del Mercadona y un Nokia antiguo..."

-Joan Nadal: "Joder, maldito loco deberían de arrestarte..."

-Lodge Paara: "Yo una vez estuve en España para ir a tomar el Sol... y recuerdo que compre ese pan y al tercer día creo que más duro y gana el récord"

-Joan Nadal: "Como buen francés que eres, vienes a veranear aquí y que milagro, el mío a la tarde misma ya es durísimo... y eso que no le hago nada..."

-Kino Aki: "Quiero probar ese pan... y entonces ¿sólo se disfrazaron por eso?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Pues claro... y al final hablar como los viejitos era genial... ahora les toca a los franceses contar su anécdota de hoy~"

-Stephan Henault: "Hablar como los ancianitos es genial~ y haber, hoy quedamos con el capitán y Julian para espiar a Laurent y a Lodge en su cita, y bueno Ronnie se nos acoplo porque él también quería saber que pasaba..."

-Julian Rosseau: "Obviamente nos disfrazamos porque hacer eso es genial y porque se nos daba la gana. Así que como sabíamos dónde habían quedado, fuimos a seguirles"

-Pierre Godfin: "Para variar, Laurent llego tarde..."

-Laurent Perec: " Yo no llego tarde, sólo me hago esperar..."

-Stephan Henault: "Como digas... bueno, quedaron en la Torre, y nosotros somos geniales y tras horas de investigación logramos averiguarlo"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Eso es que le preguntaron a Laurent donde y a qué hora habían quedado..."

-Pierre Godfin: "Verdad pero da igual déjanos que nos echemos flores... bueno haber nos fuimos a la Torre y tras esperar media hora, que fue lo que tardo Laurent, éste llego y entonces se fueron para el cine..."

-Jonas Borak: "Es que ¿el fin de semana es de cines o qué? todo el mundo se ha ido al cine u hoy o ira mañana..."

-Queraldo Navarro: "Es que los fines de semana... ah no espera, es el jueves cuando está más barato... me da que es por casualidad... además ir al cine mola... sí, se lo estamos presumiendo a Fidio..."

-Fidio Aldena: "Jo... que la peli estuvo bueno... aunque Angelo estuviera con Luca..."

-Alexander Hausen: "Pobre Fidio... bueno sigan..."

-Stephan Henault: "Claro~ entonces cuando llegaron se pusieron a discutir porque Laurent quería ver _The Avengers_ y Lodge _Men in Black III_, así que tras discutir durante unos diez minutos y Laurent amenazarle con guitarrazo... decidieron..."

-Queraldo Navarro: "Ir a ver _The Avengers_ que es genial~ nosotros la descargamos porque me negaba a que mi equipo gastase dinero..."

-Pierre Godfin: "Qué buena persona, Queraldo... todo por el pan... y no, fueron a ver la última de Tim Burton y claro... nosotros somos geniales y..."

-Stephan Henault: "Nos fuimos a ver: Pierre y Julian, _The Avengers_ con la excusa de que querían ver a los superhéroes pero todos sabemos que fueron para ver otra cosa como los trajes ajustados... y con Ronnie fuimos a ver _Men in Black III_…"

-Gato: "No si es que de verdad… menudos espías están hechos…"

_.A Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Fidio Aldena y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Laurent Perec: "Los mejores dios… bueno con Lodge nos fuimos a ver la última de Tim Burton y cuando salió mi querido Johnny Deep yo hice lo más original del mundo, y como sabía que a Lodge le caí mal, grite: "_Johnny je t´aime~"_ y Lodge se puso a protestar y a decir que ese hombre actuaba fatal… y claro, nos pusimos a discutir en mitad de la peli y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta…"

-Lodge Paara: "Nos habíamos perdido la mitad, así que no nos enterábamos pero aún así la seguimos viendo y bueno… empezaron a haber algunas escenas que bueno…"

-Joan Nadal: "¿Qué… bueno? Fijo que acabaron liándose en el cine…"

-Lodge Paara: "No lo negaremos…"

-Rococo Urupa: "… ¿Es que soy el único que va al cine y no tiene ninguna anécdota buena para contar?"

-Kino Aki: "Sí… todos tenemos una… hasta nosotros los japoneses… aunque no me creo que Rococo-kun no tenga ninguna anécdota, siendo que ustedes siempre tienen anécdotas que se llevan premios… además hasta Fidio-kun tiene una…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Yo tengo una genial que contaré en mi próximo estado… y sigan chicos, que quiero saber si paso algo malo así me siento mejor…"

-Alexander Hausen: "Fidio mala persona…"

-Lodge Paara: "Pues haber… tras ver la película… bueno mentira, porque no nos enteramos de casi nada… salimos y Laurent se quejaba que tenía hambre…"

-Laurent Perec: "Y el Dios del Romanticismo Lodge fue tan original que me dijo que fuésemos a comer una hamburguesa…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Así se sentían como los estadounidenses… supongo que serán las hamburguesas de un euro del McDonald's ¿verdad?"

-Lodge Paara: "Pues claro… ahorro al poder…"

_.A Queraldo Navarro le gusta esto._

-Joan Nadal: "R-A-T-A-S"

_.A Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Fidio Aldena, Gato, Rococo Urupa y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Laurent Perec: "Lodge podrías ser un poco más romántico y olvidar tu tacañería por un momento que no te morirías… y yo que… va olvídalo…"

-Jonas Borak: "Aquí faltan los pétalos y las burbujas shojo que a Angelo tanto le gustan…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Jo, que no me gustan los _shojos_… y ¿por qué a mí nadie me quiere y me lleva a ver una película?"

-Pierre Godfin: "Pero si has ido con Luca al cine hoy… que lo sabemos…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Es que fui yo quién se lo pedí porque casi todos hacían algo… y no quería ir solo…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Angelo ¿y yo qué?"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Contigo no iría, Fidio… de seguro eres igual que Lodge…"

-Fidio Aldena: "No es verdad, yo te trataría muchísimo mejor… y no soy tan rata…"

-Stephan Henault: "Angelo, _mon a mi_, mira que sólo Queraldo y Lodge compiten por los más ratas, es difícil superarles… con decirte que Lodge una vez por no querer comprarse una botella de un euro, se recorrió mitad de Paris buscando una fuente con agua fría…"

-Joan Nadal: "Anda que el Rey Queraldo… que ni velas me quiere comprar y además una vez por no querer gastarse 80 céntimos, se recorrió la mitad de nuestra ciudad caminando porque no quería pagar el bus…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Somos ejemplos a seguir, Lodge… unámonos…"

_.A Lodge Paara le gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Olvídenlo… y bueno ¿como sigue la historia, chicos…?"

-Julian Rosseau: "Pues nuestra película termino antes así que nos pusimos a mirar cosas por ahí alrededor y a sacarnos fotos con algunas chicas… y cuando les vimos salir les seguimos, vimos que se metieron al McDonald's y unos veinte minutos después salieron con un Laurent protestando y medio llorando y un Lodge que no sabía qué hacer…"

-Lodge Paara: "Para ustedes es fácil decirlo… pero no saben lo que es cuando Laurent quiere convencerte de algo. Se muerde el labio inferior, junta las manos, pone ojos llorosos y se pone con voz bajita y tierna a decirte que es lo que quiere, claro que sin mirarte a la cara… y claro las personas normales como yo caemos…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Angelo hace lo mismo…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Es que es genial, consigues lo que quieres… aunque cada vez que se lo hago a Fidio, éste termina con la nariz sangrando, abrazándome y diciéndome que me veo adorable…"

-Laurent Perec: "Hacer eso es lo mejor… aunque no es como que Lodge fuese un ejemplo a seguir porque hizo lo mismo que Fidio, sólo que claro, él me cargo en brazos…"

-Alexander Hausen: "Fijo que Laurent parecía una chica cargada por su novio… con la apariencia tan masculina de Laurent no me sorprendería…"

-Julian Rosseau: "La verdad es que lo parecían… y como Laurent tiene la manía de vestirse siempre con ropa un poco ancha y algo grande, parece una chica aún más… entonces Lodge lo cargo hasta un parque de diversiones y por lo que parece el de seguridad se enamoró de Laurent o no sé porque les dejo entrar gratis…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Necesito a un Laurent en mi vida… Lodge suertudo…"

-Lodge Paara: "Lo sé… es genial. Y sí, se enamoró de la "chica" que llevaba cargando así que nos dejo pasar… así que para que no se quejase le baje pero claro, éste se puso a protestar diciendo que no quería caminar pero tampoco quería que lo cargase así… por lo que se subió a mi espalda y empezamos a recorrer los diferentes juegos y a subirnos en ellos"

-Pierre Godfin: "Claro que nosotros no nos podíamos quedar fuera así que aprovechando nuestro disfraz, nos acercamos al de seguridad de antes y le dijimos que seguíamos a la pareja y que si nos dejaba entrar gratis entonces, quizás, lográbamos hacer que ellos dos rompiesen y "la joven" se fijase en él… así que nos dejo entrar…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Vale… desde cuando… ¿los franceses son tan inteligentes? Me los han cambiado…"

-Gato: "Algo me dice que estaban pobres y se negaban a pagar…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Odio admitirlo pero la cosa enana de Gato tiene razón… pero claro nosotros entramos más tarde y no sabíamos donde estaban así que…"

-Pierre Godfin: "Decidimos subirnos a todos los juegos… pero para investigar, no para divertirnos…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Me los veo a los dos en juegos de estos para niños como ese de las tazas o todos esos que se suben los pequeños…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Pues sí, nos subimos a esos… lo mejor fue cuando nos subimos a un trencito que tenía que subir por una cuesta de medio metro y luego bajar a una velocidad de tortuga… estábamos nosotros gritando con todos los bebés con los que nos habíamos subido…"

-Kino Aki: "Por favor… díganme que eran de esos donde les sacaban foto y la compraron que quiero ver eso…"

_.A Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Fidio Aldena, Gato y a Rococo Urupa les gusta esto._

-Alexander Hausen: "Para los que viven emociones extremas… lo que hicieron los franceses es algo que nunca en su vida se atreverían a hacer…"

-Laurent Perec: "Anda que menudo par… nosotros nos subimos a todos los de más mayores y hasta a las casas de terror, en un momento fue genial porque salió un zombi a perseguirnos y nosotros nos negábamos a correr, bueno más bien Lodge porque él me llevaba, y el zombi se puso a tirar salsa de tomate al que cogía… y creo que en mi vida vi a Lodge correr tan rápido…"

-Lodge Paara: "Es que si mi madre ve la ropa sucia me mata… la verdad es que en ese momento olvide que cargaba a Laurent porque ni lo sentí y al salir de allí los malditos nos tiraron agua…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Ah~ yo también quiero ir a un parque así y que me carguen… que injusticia… ¿por qué no tengo a nadie?"

_.A Rococo Urupa y a Stephan Henault les gusta esto._

-Rococo Urupa: "Angelo, somos gente pros… por eso estamos solos, valemos mucho…"

_.A Angelo Cabrini le gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Angelo…"

-Kino Aki: "Pobre de mi hermano stalker… aunque la verdad es que con Ichinose-kun en una casa del terror nos paso lo mismo y él también me cargaba, sólo que me llevaba porque me había tropezado y me había lastimado el pie…"

-Stephan Henault: "Hay que dulce~"

_.A Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Fidio Aldena, Angelo Cabrini, Gato y a Rococo Urupa les gusta esto._

-Laurent Perec: "Jo que suerte, Aki… y bueno luego seguimos recorriendo atracciones y la verdad es que nos lo pasamos bastante bien… después cuando ya era de noche, nos fuimos para un parque que esta por el _Arc de Triomphe_. Claro que yendo para allí nos cruzamos con Ronnie y Stephan que estaban peleando con unas chicas por ver quién se quedaba con unas camisetas que había en rebajas…"

-Joan Nadal: "Dios, el capitán se pone frenético en la época de rebajas y los días de oro… está ahí comprando todo y peleando con todas las señoras mayores para quedarse con la ropa…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Ahorro hasta la muerte… y es culpa de las señoras que no me quieren dejar nada bueno y sólo me dejan vestidos y ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con un vestido?"

_.A Lodge Paara y a Rococo Urupa les gusta esto._

-Lodge Paara: "Gran duda, Queraldo… y sí nos cruzamos con esos dos que iban disfrazados de espías y nos quedamos un rato viéndolos hasta que seguimos, bueno yo porque aún cargaba a Laurent, la verdad es que al final me acostumbre a tu peso…"

-Gato: "Laurent debe ser como las chicas que no pesan mucho…"

-Lodge Paara: "Pues la verdad es que sí, aunque también es que lo llevaba a la espalda así que no se siente tanto…"

-Laurent Perec: "Ni que estuviera gordo… bueno, pues nos fuimos hasta ahí y a eso de las doce, porque el reloj sonaba me dijo lo que sentía y me pidió salir… y bueno yo acepté así que ahora estamos saliendo… y antes de que lo pregunten porque les conozco… lo que pasa es que en la feria en un momento me fui al baño y al volver vi a Lodge hablando con unas chicas y justo pasaba un hombre vendiendo globos y había uno con forma de guitarra, así que golpee a Lodge con eso…"

-Lodge Paara: "Creo que estaba relleno de piedras porque dolió como si lo estuviese, además no es la primera vez que me golpea con una guitarra, o intento de ella, y solo diré que esta dolió como una de verdad…"

-Pierre Godfin: "Pues nosotros nos quedamos en el parque jugando y luego nos fuimos a comer por ahí para encontrarnos con nuestros compañeros espías que iban con cinco bolsas de ropa… así que nos quedamos haciendo el tonto por ahí…"

-Jonas Borak: "Pero bueno, al menos no salió nada mal y ellos están saliendo, los otros tienen nueva ropa… para los alemanes ha sido tranquilo porque nos quedamos viendo películas en casa de Alex con Maxim… así que lo único malo es que nos pusimos a ver películas de nuestra infancia como _Bambi, La Bella y la Bestia, Tarzan, Blancanieves…_ ya saben las típicas de _Disney_ de hace mil años y acabamos llorando y casi morimos de la cantidad de comida que comimos a lo largo del día…"

-Gato: "Bueno ustedes ya saben lo que nosotros hicimos y también lo que hicieron los de _The Little Giants…_ prácticamente ya sabemos de todos menos de Fidio…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Yo mañana subo mi estado porque mi sábado fue horrible…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Me veo que Fidio al final acabará llorando como su vida siga como ha sido en estos dos días…"

-Kino Aki: "Llorar no siempre es de gente débil, significa que tus sentimientos son verdaderos"

_.A Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Maximillian Miraz, Fidio Aldena, Gato y a Rococo Urupa les gusta esto._

-Alexander Hausen: "O que estas pelando una cebolla"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Ahí ahí, Alex rompiendo el romanticismo…"

-Laurent Perec: "Si es que... no son para nada románticos..."

-Rococo Urupa: "Para románticos esta Mr amor, a.k.a Fidio Aldena~"

_.A Julian Rosseau, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Maximillian Miraz y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Bueno ya está bien de meterse con mi vida amorosa, que es muy intensa..."

-Gato: "Si... intensa... esa palabra la describe genial..."

-Stephan Henault: "Si es que dios... pobre Fidio no es su culpa..."

-Queraldo Navarro: "Chicos, chicos... en especial Joan..."

-Joan Nadal: "Dios no, otra vez no. La última vez fue lo del pan, ahora que será ¿Rey Queraldo?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Hay chacho ¿qué no te enteraste que hoy hay rebaja´? Va, corre y busca tu carrito de viejitos, que tenemo´ quir a compra´ la carne y el pan… adema´ quay promocio´ en lo´ fiambre´ y ´so no me lo pierdo…"

-Stephan Henault: "Joder, chicos... q´ aqui ´n la Francia t´mbie´ ha´ rebaja, p´ro d´ ropa~"

-Pierre Godfin: "P´s ¿a q´ ´speramo´? vamono´"

-Joan Nadal: "Ya está bien..."

-Julian Rosseau: "Pera, u´ momento... ¿´n q´ zona ha´ rebaja´? y no pararemos~"

-Stephan Henault: "Q´ yo sepa... no se..."

-Queraldo Navarro: "Ole tu... ole tu... ´s q´ ´sa frase es mítica... digno de mi niño france´"

-Joan Nadal: "Malditos de verdad... ya..."

-Kino Aki: "Bueno va, que sino a Joan-san le dará un ataque... los _Me gusta_ finales~"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Va... _Me gusta_ a lo´ q´ creen q´ habla´ com´ la´ persona´ mayore´ ´s super chachi y que deberíamos segui´ hacie´dolo~"

_.A Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Rococo Urupa, Fidio Aldena y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Maximillian Miraz: "Ahora yo… _Ich Mag_ para los que creen que aunque ahora Laurent y Lodge estén juntos, no significa que Laurent no pueda pegarle con una guitarra, sino que debería hacerlo más seguido…"

_.A Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Gato, Fidio Aldena, Rococo Urupa y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Laurent Perec: "Al final te me harás masoca, _mon ami~"_

-Stephan Henault: "Lo hará~ y haber un _Je aime_ si crees que un día Lodge y Queraldo deberían de quedar en la frontera entre España y Francia e irse por ahí a demostrar lo ratas que pueden llegar a ser~"

_.A Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Fidio Aldena, Gato, Rococo Urupa y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_1_ Mercadona es un supermercado en plan Carrefour, Norte, Coto... sólo que es de comida... es una cadena de supermercados muy famosa aqui en Spain y tiene bastante variedad y todo, lo único malo es que el pan tras cuatro horas de haberlo comprado le hace competencia a un Nokia Antiguo o al Martillo de Thor, aún así a mi me gusta comprarlo pa reirme a veces... y el Consum es otro supermercado, no tan grande como el Mercadona pero con mejor pan xD_

**Preguntas** porque las tengo que hacer que ya son costumbre aquí...

1_ Creen que los españoles deberían seguir actuando y disfrazarse de viejitos para fastidiar a Joan?

2_ Disfrazarse y luego hacer cualquier cosa menos seguir a la pareja es lo mejor que pudieron hacer los franceses?

3_ Que Rococo no tenga ninguna anécdota para contar en el cine es raro?

4_ Queraldo y Lodge deberían de unirse y demostrar al mundo lo bueno que es ser un rata?

.

**Lamento no poder responder a los reviews**, pero en el siguiente contestare a todos los del anterior capitulo y al de este~

.

**Spoiler** del próximo capítulo:

-Fidio Aldena: **"¿Quién es ese hombre? que me mira y me desnuda~... vale como sé que tras leer lo primero, Angelo leerá todo porque utilice parte de la canción de esa novela rara que le gusta... solo le diré que ya no sé que hacer, lo he intentado todo, pero es que... ya no lo sé... además todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti y me siento idiota por haber hecho lo que hice ayer pero es que no fue mi intención, fue un accidente... y que el Capitán y Luca hayan acabado así... pero que fue un accidente y creo que como siga así, me ganaré el título de Rey de los Emos..."**

Para todos los que estaban esperándolo... ahí viene el capítulo de Fidio en el que se llevaran más de una sorpresa y se aclararan muchas cosas que se han ido quedando por el camino... bueno nos vemos, haber si puedo, esta semana y ya se enteran... el capitulo esta bastante avanzado escrito, que alguien ya se ha llevado spoiler desde hace varios días de ese capitulo xD


	19. Fidio arrepentido?

**Everybody hello! (?) **Vale aqui ya vuelvo subiendo el estado más esperado hasta ahora, el estado de Fidio Aldena donde se contará todo lo que ha sucedido en su "intensa" vida amorosa~ la verdad es que este capítulo en realidad iba a ser el tercero, pero como la gente me pidio que el segundo sea de Inazuma Japan, decidi hacerlo de diferentes selecciones puestas al azar, ya que en un principio hasta que no se resolviese todo lo que habia sucedido en una seleccion no pasaria a la siguiente pero bueno, aqui estoy yo otra vez subiendo a las 5:30 a.m~

Por cierto el nuevo diseño de FF no me gusta para nada, me gustaba el de toda la vida que siempre tuvo u_u

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Aclaración 2:** Los nuevos nueve estados, son muy extraños, en el sentido que sucederan cosas que no se lo esperaba nadie, como el estado de Dylan que tome a más de uno, por no decir a todos, el pelo...

**Aclaración 3:** Sí, aclaro mucho... los 9 estados anteriores sucedieron el sábado, por lo que los nueve estados siguientes, incluyendo éste, suceden el Domingo, abriéndose con éste. Además el estado original iba a ser más largo pero lo acorte porque me canse y era demasiado... de ahi que tenga algunos saltos incongruentes (ole yo y mi vocabulario)

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Fidio? Porque es el personaje que más ha salido, junto a Aki, y la gente más reclamaba leer su estado.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Fidio Aldena: **"Chi è quest'uomo? che mi guarda nudo~... quello che so io dopo aver letto la prima, Angelo leggere tutte a causa dell'uso della canzone romanzo raro che ti piace... digli che io non so cosa fare, ho provato di tutto, ma è... e non lo so... bene tutto ciò che faccio mi ricorda di te e mi sento stupido per aver fatto quello che ho fatto ieri, ma non era mia intenzione, è stato un incidente... e il capitano e Luca hanno finito così... ma è stato un incidente e penso che così continuano, vincerò il titolo di Re dei Emos ..."**

_.A Marco Maseratti, Gigi Blasi, Angelo Cabrini, Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Kino Aki veinte personas más les gusta esto._

-Angelo Cabrini: "Fidio que lo dejes, que no importa…"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Qué no importa? Pero Angelo…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Ya…"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Es que tan poco significan mis sentimientos para ti?"

-Giuseppe Cannavaro: "Vale, esto parece un _shojo_… va, va… que todos estamos esperando para ver qué ha pasado entre ustedes cuatro…"

_.A Gigi Blasi, Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Hide Nakata: "Bueno, tampoco es nada del otro mundo la verdad…"

-Kino Aki: "Historia… y ya…"

_.A Gigi Blasi, Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa y a Giuseppe Cannavaro les gusta esto._

-Hide Nakata: "Vale haber… sabíamos que Luca y Angelo habían quedado a las dos en la estación… así que con Fidio, como no teníamos ningún plan decidimos quedar a la una y media y claro… Fidio se había tirado la mitad de la noche stalkeando estados y protestando sobre su vida amorosa… aparte de subir no sé cuantos tweets sobre lo asqueroso que era el amor y bueno… llegó más tarde porque se quedo dormido…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Es que estaba inspirado… y además me dieron RT a todos mis tweets emos y la gente me apoyaba… y bueno, llegue a eso de las dos y algo y claro, los otros dos ya se habían ido… así que con el capitán nos pusimos a recorrer los lugares que estaban por ahí…"

-Hide Nakata: "Y fue fácil encontrarles… es que Luca a eso de las dos y media siempre le da hambre así que va a comprarse algo para comer y si es fin de semana siempre va al mismo sitio, así que supusimos que estaría en el lugar de siempre… y no nos equivocamos…"

-Luca: "Es que la comida de ese lugar es la mejor~ además tengo por costumbre comer a esa hora así que al decírselo a Angelo, éste me dijo que no le molestaba porque también comía a esa hora… así que nos fuimos ahí…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Y como los del lugar conocen a Luca, nos ofrecieron algunos platos con descuento~ aunque eran todos estos que se comen en pareja pero… había descuento…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Angelo, Lodge y yo estamos orgullosos de ti…"

_-A Lodge Paara y a Angelo Cabrini les gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "Lo que faltaba, ahora Angelo también será un rata como los otros dos… y claro, al encontrarles les vimos comiendo todos esos platos en pareja y a mí me sentó fatal…"

-Hide Nakata: "Y tras verles durante menos de cinco minutos lo bien que se lo estaban pasando juntos, Fidio se deprimió aún más… así que le dije que nos pusiéramos a recorrer un poco el lugar, así le daría el aire y capaz que se nos ocurría algo…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Y lo hicimos. Así que tras dar unas vueltas, se nos ocurrió que como luego irían al cine, si a Luca le robábamos la cartera entonces Angelo tendría que pagarlo todo… pero como Angelo tiene sus momentos de rata, seguramente se enfadaría…"

-Hide Nakata: "Así que cuando Luca estaba esperando a que Angelo dejase de regatear una cosa que había visto, nos acercamos lentamente y tras una distracción de Luca, le cogimos la cartera… nos escondimos y esperamos hasta que se fueron al cine y claro, en el momento de pagar, Luca noto que le faltaba la cartera…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Entonces cuando vi que le faltaba eso… le dije que no importaba que lo pagaría yo que él ya me invitaría otro día…"

-Fidio Aldena: "… Si hubiese sido yo… te hubieses puesto a protestar…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Es que tú no eres Luca, Fidio…"

-Raffaele Generani: "¿Me lo juras, Angelo? Y yo que pensaba que Fidio era Luca, jolines…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Gigi Blasi, Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Hide Nakata: "Muy buena, Raffaele… bueno, entonces tras ver el acto de Angelo, Fidio se puso a protestar y a quejarse… tras esperar un rato a que se calmara, nos metimos nosotros también a ver la película que iban a ver… que era la de la creadora de la novela rusa…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Lo único bueno fue que por primera vez entendí lo que decían… pero el caso es que nos sentamos cerca de ellos y ¿para qué? para ver como se la pasaban de risas, convidándose palomitas, la gaseosa, dándose de comer…"

-Hide Nakata: "Entonces para que Fidio no se me matase en ese momento, le empecé a hablar de la película la cual no me enteraba de nada… y nos la pasamos un buen rato intentando entenderla… al final no lo logramos pero bueno… al menos distraje un rato a Fidio hasta que vino eso…"

-Giorgio Giannini: "¿El qué?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Pues que les quedaban pocas palomitas y de esas chucherías que uno come, así que se pusieron hacer como una mini pelea, más bien en plan coña, por ver quién se comía lo último que quedaba. Entonces, en un momento, Angelo apoya mal la mano y se resbalo…"

-Luca: "Y casi nos damos un beso, pero digo casi porque cuando estaban por tocarse nuestros labios, se oyó un grito y entonces nos separamos… y al ver hacia los costados vimos que varios niños estaban llorando por culpa de la historia…"

-Bento Gagliano: "¿Y Fidio no grito?"

-Hide Nakata: "Más bien el grito que oyeron fue el de Fidio pero como también estaban esos niños, pues lo relacionaron… así que al salir del cine, Fidio decidió meterse con Luca por robarle, lo que según él, le pertenecía… y como Luca iba sin dinero, habían decidido con Angelo dar vueltas por el parque…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Y me metí con Luca casi toda la tarde… o sea le tire un balonazo, una piedra, hice que viese como un helado se caía al suelo…

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "No tienes sentimientos, Fidio…"

_.A Luca y a Suzuno Fuusuke les gusta esto._

-Hide Nakata: "Por ahí están diciendo que eres un desalmado, Fidio… bueno también le tiro hojas, agua… le puso la zancadilla… y hasta le enredo los cordones… pero claro no calculo bien y cuando Luca quiso caminar, se resbalo y Angelo intento cogerlo ¿para qué? para que cayesen ambos y acabasen en una posición comprometedora… entonces Fidio se lo tomo fatal y se fue…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Es que… era injusto… yo no había hecho nada y recibía eso… y mientras me iba para casa, el capitán me detuvo y me dijo que me lo pensase bien que sólo era un accidente pero claro, yo estaba fatal y simplemente quería irme a casa. Y nos pusimos a forcejear ya que el capitán me decía que me quedase y yo no quería y sin darme cuenta pise mal y me caí sobre él, claro que nosotros no acabamos tan comprometidos como los otros dos…"

-Hide Nakata: "Y como Fidio se había golpeado un poco la cabeza, estaba algo mareado, así que lo cogí de las manos para levantarme primero y que él me siguiese… y oímos la voz de Luca…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Nosotros íbamos pasando por ahí cerca y oímos un ruido… y como somos unos cotillas, nos acercamos y vimos al capitán y a Fidio en el suelo cogidos de la mano y bastante cerca… y cuando ellos nos vieron, el capitán nos dijo, o más bien le dijo a Luca, que no era lo que pensaba…"

-Luca: "Y yo no me lo creía, así que directamente me fui corriendo…"

-Ottorino Nobili: "Esto es un _shojo_… lo sabía…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Gigi Blasi, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Sí, sí pero va… que la historia parece que esta por acabar y aunque me sé el final quiero ver como lo cuentan…"

-Gigi Blasi: "Yo sólo sé que acabo mal… y ya sé más o menos porqué acabo así… continúen, _per favore…_"

-Fidio Aldena: "Vale… y bueno, el capitán salió corriendo tras Luca y entonces mire a Angelo que simplemente me apartó la mirada y empezó a caminar. Y le empecé a seguir pidiéndole disculpas que no había sido mi intención, que me había resbalado y un sinfín de cosas pero Angelo no quería ni oírme y me decía que no importaba, que no quería verme y que me perdiese…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Y Fidio seguía insistiéndome y yo ignorándole, entonces me cansé y cuando llegue a mi casa, le cerré la puerta en la cara… y ya está… eso es lo que paso…"

-Raffaele Generani: "Ahora lo entiendo todo…"

-Dante Diavolo: "Pobre Fidio… se merece una segunda oportunidad…"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Es verdad… Angelo va, perdónale…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Angelo… ya… ya no sé qué hacer para que me perdones, de verdad ¿es que no ves lo que estoy sufriendo por ti?"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Fidio ya está bien ¿no? ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir? Pero si ya te dije que no quería saber nada de ti…

-Fidio Aldena: "Pero, pero… yo…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Nada… olvídalo… dejemos las cosas como están…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Sé que lo que diré no viene al caso pero… ¿soy el único que tras leer esto de repente se ha imaginado a Fidio y a Angelo rodeados de burbujas, pétalos y cosas rosas con un fondo de flores, a Fidio sonrojado y a Angelo con las manos en el pecho intentando negar sus sentimientos y medio llorando?"

_.A Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Maldito Marco, que manera de… ah no espera, yo también los imagine así al estilo_ shojo_… esta vez tengo que darte la razón"

-Raffaele Generani: "Al estilo_ shojo_ como le gusta a Angelo~"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Que no me gusta el _shojo_… Y capitán… creo que ya es hora de decírselo…"

-Luca: "Es verdad Hide, tarde o temprano habrá que decírselo, aunque sé que al principio no se lo creerá y capaz que acabe aún más emo pero…"

-Hide Nakata: "Fidio… la verdad es que… Angelo y Luca…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Estan saliendo lo sé…"

-Hide Nakata: "¿Eh? No… sino que haber como decírtelo sin que te cause un trauma…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Es una broma, Fidio~"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Eh?"

-Luca: "Eso… que es una broma…"

-Gigi Blasi: "Ok… haber… ¿qué? Explíquense mejor…"

-Hide Nakata: "Bueno haber… se lo explicaremos de una manera simple para que lo entiendan. Marco me reto a que no sería capaz de hacer que alguien que fuese muy feliz pasase a estar muy deprimido unos días y yo le dije que sí que podía. Entonces jugamos la apuesta…"

-Luca: "Tras haberlo hecho me llamo para preguntarme qué podía hacer porque no se le ocurría quién podría ser, entonces le dije que se metiese en su _Facebook _y la primera persona que saliese, tendría la mala suerte de ser a quién tendría que sufrir las consecuencias…"

-Hide Nakata: "Lo hice y el que primero me salía era Marco así que cuando iba a decirle a Luca que iba ser Marco, justo Fidio acababa de actualizar y así que me salió al primero…"

-Luca: "Entonces me dijo que le ayudase y no se me ocurría nada… así que hicimos lo más original, entrar a stalkear su _Facebook _y haber a que le daba me gusta y eso… capaz que así se nos ocurría algo…"

-Hide Nakata: "Y fue cuando vimos la última publicación de Angelo y nos dimos cuenta que ya sabíamos que hacer…"

-Dante Diavolo: "¿Qué publicación de Angelo?"

-Hide Nakata: "Esta: "_Fidio, sé que me acosas y ves todas mis fotos, estados, likes y todo lo que puedas encontrar en mi face… lo sé… así que deja de acosarme que no te he hecho nada…"_ y luego el comentario de Fidio: _"Es tu culpa por subir tantas cosas… que aquí puedo saber tu vida… además como nunca me prestas atención…"_ y nos pusimos a leer toda la conversación la cual Marco le dio _Like_ a todo…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Si es que… tenía que ser Marco… aunque recuerdo ese estado, la verdad es que estábamos prácticamente todos pendientes de lo que sucedería… lo mejor fue el final…"

-Raffaele Generani: "Huy sí me acuerdo… recuerdo que Fidio le decía que Angelo le ignoraba y no entendía sus indirectas y Angelo le decía que él nunca había recibido ninguna indirecta… me reí bastante con la inocencia de Angelo~"

-Angelo Cabrini: "P-pero yo sí que veo las indirectas… además Fidio no me ha mandado ninguna…"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Qué no te he mandado ninguna indirecta? Angelo… y el mensaje que te envíe ¿qué?"

-Angelo Cabrini: "¿Cuál mensaje?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Olvídalo no importa… bueno sigan que quiero saber que más planearon contra mi persona…"

-Luca: "Vale… aunque quiero saber que ponía el mensaje… haber, nos dimos cuenta de la atracción que sentía Fidio hacia Angelo así que decidimos que él nos podría ayudar"

-Hide Nakata: "Entonces le contamos lo de la apuesta y Angelo aceptó porque le pareció divertido… Así que lo único que tuvimos que hacer era esperar que se crease una situación para empezar…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Y cuando vi el estado de Luca al otro día, supuse que sería bueno empezar. Por lo que decidí decirle eso que le puse… y así empezamos y lo único que tuvimos que hacer fue esperar y echar leña al fuego porque sabíamos que el sábado ustedes nos seguirían…"

-Luca: "Así que lo único que teníamos que hacer era actuar como que había algo entre nosotros hasta que Fidio no aguantase más y decidiese irse… sabíamos que Hide le intentaría detener y Fidio iba a estar tan confundido y dolido que seguramente haría alguna tontería, como la de tropezarse y caer sobre Hide…"

-Hide Nakata: "Y cuando ellos oyesen algo anormal… se acercarían y verían la escena… Luca haría como que se encontraba dolido, se iría y yo le seguiría y Angelo sólo tenía que actuar como que estaba enfadado e ignorarte…"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Ahora sí que todo tiene sentido…"

-Dante Diavolo: "Haber... entonces hay cosas que no cuadran... necesito saberlo bien... es que eso de los días me lía…"

-Hide Nakata: "Bueno... Marco me reto el miércoles... y ese mismo día a la noche planeamos las cosas con Luca y Angelo... el jueves es cuando paso lo de Giorgio y Marco y que luego éste acabo en casa de Gianluca... a la tarde fue a casa de Luca y luego se fue con Giorgio... Luca a la noche fue al médico y el viernes subió su estado..."

-Luca: "Ahí es cuando empezamos la broma... Angelo haría como que nosotros teníamos algo y resulto todo bien... a la tarde había quedado yo con Raffaele pero éste recordó lo del regalo a su novia y se fue con Blasi a comprarlo, de ahí que le cayese la maseta en la cabeza. Así que a nosotros nos vino bien y Angelo se vino para mi casa..."

-Angelo Cabrini: "Y ayer sabíamos que Fidio haría algo... así que fue cuestión de seguir el juego..."

-Fidio Aldena: "Entonces de verdad... ¿fue todo una broma? ¿Todo?"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Todo..."

-Daniele Sanctis: "Y lo de que Angelo le daría una oportunidad a Fidio... ¿también?"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Claro~"

-Kino Aki: "Angelo. Al. _Skype_. Ya… y te desconectas de aquí, que tenemos que hablar contigo…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Jo~ cada vez que me dicen así es porque me echaran la bronca de algo… bueno chicos, me voy~"

-Gigi Blasi: "… ¿Fidio… estas bien?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Da igual… ya tenía asimilado lo de que Angelo no me correspondía…"

-Luca: "Fidio… lo sentimos… de verdad… te juro que intentamos hacer entrar a Angelo en razón, pero él está convencido que es una broma y que no sientes nada por él…"

-Fidio Aldena: "No te preocupes, Luca… no pasa nada…"

-Laurent Perec: "Fidio… te lo diré una sola vez y no te lo repetiré… si realmente lo quieres, ve tras él… y si no lo haces… me buscaré un italiano que te de un guitarrazo del que te acordarás toda la vida…"

-Alessandro Rossa: "Yo me ofrezco, Laurent~"

_.A Laurent Perec le gusta esto._

-Laurent Perec: "Tú sí que vales, Alessandro~ y haber, Fidio quiero que te vistas, porque sé que estás en pijama y vayas a la casa de Angelo y le digas todo lo que sientes a la cara… y si no estás ahí en veinte minutos, Alessandro te golpeará…"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Eh? Que bestias son… además me gusta ser emo… mola… y Angelo no me haría caso…"

-Goenji Shuuya: "Gianluca, confío en ti en que si Fidio no llega en veinte minutos, tu le darás un balonazo…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Confía en mí, Goenji… lo haré… así que Fidio, apúrate…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Vale, vale… ya voy, joder… bueno como no estaré un buen rato, no llenen mucho esto que sino luego no me entero… y si no logró que Angelo me corresponda, entonces me uniré a la página de "Soy emo y ¿qué?" _bene?_"

-Enrico Olivier: "_Bene~_ así que ahora ve…"

-Hide Nakata: "Bueno… con esto ya saben todo lo que ha pasado hoy… ya no queda nada por aclarar así que sólo nos queda esperar a ver si en los veinte minutos que Fidio tardará, logran convencer a Angelo…"

-Luca: "Pues yo dentro de un rato me conectaré al Skype que ayudaré a los rubios a convencerle…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Por cierto ¿saben? Si a Luca le agregan una "s" y a Marco también… quedan Lucas y Marcos…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Muy bien, Marco… y ¿eso a que ha venido?"

-Marco Maseratti: "No venía al caso pero quería decirlo…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Si es que eres tonto perdido…"

-Anton Gattuso: "Yo lo que veo que entre ustedes dos hay una tensión increíble…"

-Raffaele Generani: "Esa tensión se resuelve en la cama… y como lo hagan como Nagumo y Suzuno, los mato…"

_.A Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca y a ocho personas más les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Jo… y yo que quería jugar al parchís…"

-Ottorino Nobili: "Lo tienen que resolver como Mark y Dylan~"

-Enrico Olivier: "Apuesto a que si lo hacen como los estadounidenses… Marco acaba abajo…"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Es verdad, Marco tiene más pinta de chica por lo que acabaría abajo…"

-Alessandro Rossa: "Es como Angelo, están destinados a estar abajo…"

-Gigi Blasi: "Es que Angelo como chica que es, debe ir abajo…"

-Hide Nakata: "Blasi… que Angelo es un hombre… aunque nadie se lo crea…"

-Luca: "Se da cuenta que no está conectado que si no ya estaría protestando y la verdad es que yo también me imagino a Marco abajo…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Lo que faltaba… ¿tengo pinta de _uke_? Dios no… además si yo me declaro antes, entonces debería acabar arriba…"

-Dante Diavolo: "No siempre, mira a los estadounidenses, fue Dylan el que primero admitió sus sentimientos y acabo abajo…"

-Kino Aki: "Pobre Marco-kun aunque yo también te veo abajo… y sí, tienes pinta de _Uke_…"

-Hide Nakata: "Marco… ¿ves yaoi? Es que si conoces ese término es por algo…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Culpa a Miss Stalker, a.k.a Aki… que me engancho a _Gravitation_… y Gianluca debería ir abajo…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Olvídalo… además las veces que hemos hecho algo siempre he terminado arriba… la verdad es que cuando estás en la cama tienes más pinta de violado que de violador…"

-Luca: "Eso significa ¿qué acabaran por fin con la tensión sexual y se dignaran a declararse?"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Marco ya sabe lo que siento pero es que es idiota…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Es tu culpa por no ser nada romántico… si lo fueses más entonces… bueno eso… que saldríamos…"

-Giuseppe Cannavaro: "Entonces a ¿Marco le gusta Gianluca?"

-Marco Maseratti: "Claro que me gusta… pero es que Gianluca pasa de mi…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "¿Qué paso de ti? Más quisieras… pero si me desvivo por llamar tu atención…"

-Hide Nakata: "Gianluca… haznos un favor tanto a nosotros como a ustedes… es domingo por la tarde, la próxima semana empiezan los exámenes y no tendrás tiempo así que… ve de una vez a la casa de Marco y resuélvanlo ya… que entre ustedes dos hay más tensión que cualquier otra pareja…"

_.A Gigi Blasi, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Luca: "Exacto… haz como hará Fidio dentro de un rato~"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "V-vale…"

-Kino Aki: "Y quiero que luego nos lo cuenten~ bueno chicos… los _Me gusta_ finales~ que hay que irse a estudiar, jo…"

-Raffaele Generani: "Yo~ _Mi piace_ si crees que Gianluca y Marco deberían de hacerle caso al capitán~"

_.A Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca, Kino Aki y a cinco personas más les gusta esto._

-Alessandro Rossa: "_Mi piace_ si no te esperabas que todo esto fuera una broma y sobretodo… que el culpable sea Marco…"

_.A Gigi Blasi, Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Giuseppe Cannavaro ya cinco personas más les gusta esto._

-Gigi Blasi: "_Mi piace_ para los que se conectaran mañana a primera hora para ver cómo han acabado Fidio y Angelo~"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Hide Nakata, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca, Kino Aki y a veinte personas más les gusta esto._

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Y un _Mi piace_ si tu también quieres que el capitán y Luca dejen de hacer el idiota y admitan lo que sienten~"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Gigi Blasi, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Luca: "Pero que entre nosotros no hay nada…"

-Kino Aki: "Normal, si siguen como están siempre seguirán siendo amigos…"

-Luca: "Pero que no hay ningún sentimiento entre nosotros aparte de la amistad…"

-Kino Aki: "Mentira… sé que entre ustedes dos hay algo más…"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Vamos a hacer algo… si Fidio consigue que Angelo le corresponda… y Marco y Gianluca por fin resuelven su tensión sexual como Dios manda… entonces ustedes dos, al menos durante una semana, serán algo más… _bene?_"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Gigi Blasi, Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa y a Giuseppe Cannavaro les gusta esto._

-Hide Nakata: "No se van a rendir ¿verdad? Está bien… si sucede todo eso, voy yo mismo a pedirle a Luca que salga conmigo… pero que sea dentro de dos semanas que acaban los exámenes y el colegio…"

_.A Marco Maseratti, Gigi Blasi, Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ ¿Quién es ese hombre? que me mira y me desnuda~... vale como sé que tras leer lo primero, Angelo leerá todo porque utilice parte de la canción de esa novela rara que le gusta... solo le diré que ya no sé qué hacer, lo he intentado todo, pero es que... ya no lo sé... además todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti y me siento idiota por haber hecho lo que hice ayer pero es que no fue mi intención, fue un accidente... y que el Capitán y Luca hayan acabado así... pero que fue un accidente y creo que como siga así, me ganaré el título de Rey de los Emos...

.

**Preguntas**:

1_ Se esperaban que todo fuese una broma? y sobretodo que fuese culpa de Marco?

2- Fidio se merecía todo lo que le hicieron o deberían de habérselo hecho a otro?

3_ Gianluca y Marco deberían de resolver su tensión sexual?

4_ Angelo debería de aceptar los sentimientos de Fidio?

5_ Fidio ira a la casa de Angelo a declararse o será mejor que se lleve un guitarrazo y un balonazo?

6_ Hide y Luca deberían de dignarse a hacerle caso a sus compañeros y salir?

.

**Reviews**:

-_Kaotic. Angel:_ Es que Roniejo no desperdicia nada y si lo encuentra en la basura, es gratis! Y creo que ver ese tipo de videos seria de lo mejor xD Jaja, si es que hay algunos padres que no comprenden a sus hijos, a mi por suerte no me pasa eso o.O dios… yo nunca he salido de viejito pero si que me he ido con el típico carrito que tienen ellos xDD

-_Alice:_ Ahhh, te deje review hace una semana y nose porque y el puñetero FF que me ama porque si, no lo ha subido, con lo bonito que me había quedado D: y ni que subiera una vez al año una conti o un fic xDDDD yo aun no vi la de American Pie porque no me gustan o.O y si la de Tim Burton no estaba mal pero es que honestamente prefiero otras, esta no me gusto tanto y vale me lo he pensado y Goenji tendrá un estado en tu honor~

-_Queen Goenji Kira Yagami:_ Es que cuando te distraes un poco, de repente te saltan mil capítulos (¿) pues en el próximo capitulo o en el de los ingleses hare que Edgar de sus consejos de cómo ser un caballero en todo momento xDDD Jaja y no te preocupes, que a muchos le pasa que se quedan sin lap xD

-_Forever-nomayor Massiel:_ A mi también me mande a que confirme si soy humana o no! xDD Gary-sama siempre será un hombre de verdad, aunque Roniejo tenga reloj D: jajajjajaa bueno tu sabes q a tu esposa y a mi nos paso lo que cuento ene l capitulo y es qe jugar asi es de pros xD yo el otro dia le trollee el facebook a Ruth y mola, deberías hacerlo tu también xD es que ya te dije que no sabia con quien poner a Borboleta o.O  
>Hablar como viejito mola~ ya ves, es que hasta los detectives de verdad les envidiarían xD debería de haber salido un caballo en honor al Camino hacia el Dorado (el dorado! xDDDD) y pues claro es que Rococo y Angelo lo valen y ponerle Like a todo los estados de Angelo es digno de Fidio~ y si esos dos se fusionaran y crearan aun humano aun mas rata (¿)<p>

-_Blue-Salamon:_ Jaja es verdad, ahcia tiempo que no te veía por aquí xD será posible, ni que escribir te fuese a matar, dimelo a mi que tengo que subir esto todas las semanas xDDD pobre de ti y no te preocupes que ni yo que soy la autora se de que van mis capítulos, eso es lo que tiene que ya estén todos planeados desde ahce tiempo, uno se olvida xDD Y me alegro que te guste, lo que pasa es que ellos son de diferentes países y pasa lo típico que viernes, sábado y domingo es donde la gente mas postea cosas xD dios… que miedo seria meterse para ver trabajos del cole xD y bueno aquí ya sabes que ha pasado entre ese par :D

-_Kaotik Angel:_ huy, te nombro dos veces xD yo es que vivo entre un Mercadona, Consum y Carrefour y también hay un corte ingles a unas calles asiq ue te comprende, aunque aun asi, me compro mi pan del Mercadona xDDD pues yo en la uni oigo canciones de Disney porque si también xD y vestirse de viejito lo lleva~ xD si si, se unirán en Andorra y Rococo es de LG asi que no contara ninguna anécdota normal u_U y bueno aquí ya sabes que ha pasado entre estos dos~

-_lamisteriosacristal:_ Dios, la verdad es que como no me vi la peli del Gato con Botas, nose si pasara algo con la guitarra, debería preguntarle a mi hermano jaja. Y me alegro que te saque una sonrisa, para eso esta cosa que es un intento de fic raro jaja. Es que es lo típico de que pones una frase super bonita y siempre te viene uno diciendo una tontería que al final acabas riéndote. Y bueno aquí por fin esta el estado de Fidio. Y la verdad es que si, el nuevo FF es muy raro y el botoncito de review es tentativo de tocar, de seguro será a propósito jaja.

.

**Spoiler** del próximo capítulo:

-**Tachimukai Yuuki y Haruna Otonashi tienen una relación.**

Bueno, ya veran el próximo estado como se resolverá todo~ espero que el de Fidio les haya gustado y para las que me lo vienen pidiendo desde hace semanas, espero que ya esten más satisfechas~ y bueno, nos vemos a la otra semana con el próximo estado de los japoneses~


	20. Tachimukai en una relación?

**Everybody dance now**~ (?), no va ahora en serio... seriedad~ Lamento no haber podido subir en tantos años (?), al verdad es que nose cuanto ha pasado, solo sé que mucho porque me han petado el facebook diciendome que suba conti... haber lo que pasa es que la última vez que subi me quedaban 2 semanas para graduarme y llegaba a casa a las 22:30 asi que lo último que hacía era escribir, cuando me gradue (y no, no soy tan mayor, pero tengo menos de 20 años y me gradue like a boss~), justo ese día me mude de casa y si alguien em tiene en twitter, sabra que he estado dos semanas sin luz (fue tan emocionaaante vivir como en el siglo pasado, hasta iba con velas y todo u_u) y volvi a obtener electricidad hace unos días asi que por fin empecé a escribir esto... por lo tanto, la verdad es que me había olvidado de la idea original de este capítulo, por lo tanto me lo invente u_u

Tras todo este rollo que me ha dejado sin manos (?) me vuelvo a disculpar y a decir que si alguien vive en España, que odie a Iberdrola como yo... y bueno, aqui por fin el estado de Tachimukai que la verdad es que hacia un tiempo que m estaban pidiendo un estado en el que alguien empezase una relación, así que decidí ponerle a el y a Haruna pero esto aún no acaba... esto es solo el principio de lo que veran entre estos dos...

Y por cierto, sigo odiando el nuevo diseño de FF! y estoy pensando en hacerme la cosa esa de la imagen para representar mi fic, pero tendria que ir cambiandola todas las semanas o.O

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Tachimukai? Porque se me dio la gana, la verdad es que al principio iba a ser Goenji, pero le dejare reservado aún.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-**Tachimukai Yuuki y Haruna Otonashi tienen una relación.**

_.A Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Tsunami Jousuke, Kurimatsu Teppei, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Endou Mamoru, Kino Aki, Kudou Fuyuka, Raimon Natsumi y a quince personas más les gusta esto._

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "…"

-Goenji Shuuya: "… +1"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "… +2"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Oh dios…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "No puede ser…"

-Kino Aki: "Increíble…"

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "¿E-es en serio…?"

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Y yo que pensaba que los perros de verdad podían volar…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Y yo, Toramaru-kun… espera un momento… ¿qué?"

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "¿Toramaru-kun…?"

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Jo… me he equivocado de conversación… es que estaba teniendo un debate con el inglés Peter, el australiano Reef y el estadounidense Sean sobre si los perros volaban o no…"

-Kudou Fuyuka: "… q-que debate…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Toramaru-kun, etiquétame que quiero ver ese debate y sobretodo… participar yo también y bueno volviendo a todo esto… ¿qué ha pasado aquí?"

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "Ya te etiqueto yo, Raimon, que estaba leyéndolo y es que me moría de risa y más ahora que se han unido algunos más y bueno… ¿lo contaran?"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "Ya que a Kidou le ha dado un ataque y ahora esta desmayado en la cama, gracias a Fudou y a su golpe, porque si no iría a matar a Tachimukai… ¿Cuándo ha sido esto?"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Tachimukai… ¿tiene que ver con lo que paso hace unos días? Esto es excesivo…"

-Fubuki Shirou: "¿Qué sucedió hace unos días…? Ahora que lo recuerdo en el estado de Kazemaru-kun habían hablado algo, pero no lo explicaron…"

-Endou Mamoru: "Yo lo diré fácilmente… si a mí no me lo explican con señales y dibujos, no me entero así que necesito toda la historia…"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Pues mira, Endou… hace más de una década a la familia Tachimukai se le bendijo con un pequeño bebe que decidieron llamarle Yuuki…"

-Tobitaka Seiya: "K-Kazemaru… no creo que hace falta ir tan lejos…"

-Hijikata Raiden: "No, no que siga que quiero enterarme~"

-Kogure Yuuya: "… Otonashi… ¿Cuándo? Pero si tu… ¿por qué Tachimukai? O sea no…"

-Kino Aki: "Hasta que por fin alguien le pregunta a Otonashi-san lo sucedido y sobretodo… ¿dónde se supone que están estos dos que no dicen nada?"

-Kudou Fuyuka: "No sé ustedes… pero yo necesito respuestas…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Y yo helado…"

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "Y yo la cena…"

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Y yo un perro…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Y yo una nueva televisión porque Midorikawa y mi archienemigo Saginuma-kun se la cargaron intentando jugar a la WII, porque entre que uno no sabía y el otro que tiro el mando contra la pantalla, bien la dejaron…"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Pobre Osamu… no es su culpa amar a la entrenadora… por cierto… Neo Japan…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Dios… había olvidado que mi adorable hermana le entreno para Neo Japan y pasaron mucho tiempo juntos y cuando me fui a Liocott ellos siguieron entrenando y quedaron pobres, bueno al menos mi hermana tras intentar alimentar a Midorikawa…"

-Goenji Shuuya: "Midorikawa debería unirse con Endou y entre los dos estafar a Kazemaru…"

_.A Midorikawa Ryuuji y a Endou Mamoru les gusta esto._

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "Eh, eh… soy el único que se pregunta cómo llegamos a esto…"

-Tobitaka Seiya: "Yo también me lo pregunto, Kurimatsu…"

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Es que hablar de cosas que no vienen al caso es genial… ustedes no lo comprenden porque no son geniales…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Bueno chicos… ya he vuelto, lamento mi demora, es que mi gran amigo Fudou me había noqueado pero ya estoy bien…"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Fudou… deberías haberlo matado…"

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "Es verdad, que ahora matará al pobre Tachimukai"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "¿Pero que dicen? Oh vamos, no creerán que soy tan celoso ¿no?"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "Kidou… ¿sabes que yo te quiero mucho y te aprecio muchísimo como amigo, no? Entonces… ¡Baja el maldito palo que estas preparando para ir a golpear al pobre Tachimukai!"

-Tobitaka Seiya: "No, no mates al pobre chico… mata a Kogure…"

_.A Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kabeyama Heigorou, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Endou Mamoru, Kino Aki y a Raimon Natsumi les gusta esto._

-Kogure Yuuya: "¿Pero qué…? ¡Tobitaka!"

-Hijikata Raiden: "Es verdad, a Kogure también le gusta Haruna…"

-Kogure Yuuya: "… les mato…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Si no es que te mata Kidou-kun antes…"

_.A Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Goenji Shuuya y a Tsunami Jousuke les gusta esto._

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "Kidou-kun ¡Suelta el maldito palo! Y no, no iras ni a matar ni a Kogure ni a Tachimukai, si quieres a Endou sí…"

_.A Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Tsunami Jousuke, Kurimatsu Teppei, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki y a Raimon Natsumi les gusta esto._

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Eres mi héroe, Fudou…"

_.A Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo le gusta esto._

-Endou Mamoru: "P-pero si yo no he hecho nada… por cierto pobre Tachimukai, Kidou eres igual de celoso y sobreprotector que Goenjo…"

-Goenji Shuuya: "¡No me llames Goenjo, Endou! Y no soy sobreprotector ni celoso…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Goenji ¿sabes que de camino a casa de Tachimukai vive Shin, el niño ese que intenta ligar con Yuuka-chan?"

-Goenji Shuuya: "…"

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "Hay que bonito, amor de niños~"

_.A Kino Aki, Kudou Fuyuka y a Raimon Natsumi les gusta esto._

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Q-que… ¿Yuuka-chan tiene novio? No~"

-Goenji Shuuya: "Lo siento, es que me había ido a buscar el palo de la escoba que usa Fuka-san… Kidou ya podemos ir… y Toramaru, cuidado que te vigilaré como te acerques a mi hermana…"

-Kino Aki: "Si es que… ¡No son normales!"

_.A Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Endou Mamoru, Kudou Fuyuka y a Raimon Natsumi les gusta esto._

-Raimon Natsumi: "Son unos exagerados haber… si Otonashi-san y Tachimukai-kun quieren salir, deberían permitírselo… igual que Yuuka-chan y Shin-kun… y listo, no armen tanto lio…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Natsumi… tu no lo entiendes… ¡Tú no tienes hermanos pequeños a los que proteger!"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Midorikawa… ¡Tú tampoco tienes hermanos pequeños!"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Da igual quería decirlo… por cierto yendo hacia allí pasan por la heladería "_Fresin_" así que espérenme que voy con ustedes, Goenji y Kidou"

-Kudou Fuyuka: "¿Q-qué nombre es ese para una heladería…?"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Vale, Midorikawa, te esperamos"

-Kino Aki: "Ya está bien… primero esperemos a que Tachimukai-kun y Otonashi-san se conecten y luego ya deciden que hacer…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Dios… haber si ahora no estarán juntos… pobre de mi querida y angelical Haruna ¡No te preocupes, tu hermano te protegerá siempre!"

-Goenji Shuuya: "Kidou… eres un ejemplo a seguir para los hermanos mayores"

_.A Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Kabeyama Heigorou, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden y a Midorikawa Ryuuji les gusta esto._

-Fubuki Shirou: "Ya les vale… y mientras esperamos… recuerdo que ayer en el estado de Kazemaru-kun, Tsunami-kun le dijo a Tachimukai-kun que le regalaría un peluche por lo que había hecho y luego Rika-san le reclamo algo que había pasado con un color de ojos y la verdad es que me quede intrigado y hoy estuve todo el día con Someoka-kun haciéndole un interrogatorio sobre si sabía lo que había sucedido…"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Eres un exagerado, Fubuki… y es verdad, yo también quiero saberlo"

-Kudou Fuyuka: "_Me gusta_ para que lo cuente"

_.A Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Kurimatsu Teppei, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Endou Mamoru, Kino Aki y a Raimon Natsumi les gusta esto._

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Vale haber… el fin de semana anterior, con Tachimukai fuimos a la playa, junto con Touko y Rika porque los tres querían aprender a surfear… tras estar unas horas y que los tres estuviesen más tiempo hundidos que sobre la tabla decidimos sentarnos un rato a tomar el sol… entonces con Touko empezamos a tirarnos arena…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "En tu cara, Hiroto… y tú que decías que eso está mal…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Es que está mal… pero bueno, continua, Tsunami-kun…"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Vale~ y entonces… bueno… paso algo pero no recuerdo el que y luego paso otra cosa y Tachimukai se enfado y Rika me hecho la bronca y vamos que Touko me dijo que vaya a buscar a Tachimukai que se había ido a no sé dónde y cómo no sabía dónde estaba me puse a caminar en círculos y me cruce a un hombre…"

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "Tsunami, tu manera de contar historias en impresionante… pero bueno ¿qué sucedió con ese hombre?"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Sé que es genial… y bueno, nada que me cruce con un hombre y segui caminando buscando a Tachimukai…"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¿Entonces para que nos nombras a ese hombre si no hace nada en el relato? ¡Tsunami!"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Ah pues no sé… y dejen de quejarse o no se los cuento…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Lastima que Touko-san y Rika-san no están conectadas porque seguramente nos la contarían a la historia de una manera normal pero bueno, continué Tsunami-san…"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Es que ellas están estudiando, no como ustedes… y bueno haber el caso es que no le encontraba así que me senté en un banco y me puse ver pasar a la gente…"

-Hijikata Raiden: "Mientras pensabas, obviamente ¿el por qué Tachimukai se había enfadado, verdad?"

-Tobitaka Seiya: "Y pensando también en como disculparse ¿cierto?"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "¿Eh? No, no… simplemente me senté porque estaba cansado y mientras tanto me reía un poco de la gente~"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "… Es para matarte, la verdad…"

_.A Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Kurimatsu Teppei, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya y a Hijikata Raiden les gusta esto._

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Va, que aún no acabo… tras pasar ahí un buen rato y casi dormirme, me desperté por un ruido de unas cosas que se habían caído y recordé que tenía que ir a la tienda para comprar la cena así que mientras iba me cruce a Tachimukai y recordé también que estaba enfadado así que me acerqué a él y me puse a hablar…"

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "Por fin, Tsunami-san se digna a contar la historia un poco más decente… ¿y entonces que sucedió?"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Pues que nos pusimos a hablar y bueno, paso el tiempo, casi se hacía de noche y seguíamos hablando pero no recuerdo de qué y nada, decidimos volver con Touko y Rika, que la verdad es que no recordábamos donde estaban pero da igual, caminamos y tras cruzar la mitad de la playa nos las encontramos y bueno, les conté que con Tachimukai ya lo habíamos resuelto así que ya podíamos volver a casa. Mientras íbamos de regreso, no sabía porqué y sentía que me olvidaba algo pero no recordaba el qué así que lo ignore… después me despedí de ellos y me fui para casa y al entrar es cuando recordé que no me había comprado las cosas para la cena y la mayoría de mis compañeros de equipo estaban ya preparándose para los exámenes, yo obviamente estudio hoy porque hay que estudiar el día de antes… y bueno como ellos estaban ocupados decidí ir a casa de Tachimukai y robar comida, pero claro, sus padres me dejaron amablemente quedarme y así es como pase el fin de semana en casa de Tachimukai…"

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "…"

-Kudou Fuyuka: "T-Tsunami-san… creo que la historia que debía contarnos era… qué es lo que hizo que Tachimukai-kun quería ocultar…"

_.A Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Kurimatsu Teppei, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kabeyama Heigorou, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki y a Raimon Natsumi les gusta esto._

-Tsunami Jousuke: "¿Era eso? Pues habérmelo dicho antes~"

-Goenji Shuuya: "¡Tsunami!"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Jaja, que manera de liarla, chicos…"

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "¡Pero si ha sido usted!"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Pues nada… que hicimos una apuesta con Tachimukai por ver quién de los dos se podía ver más películas de terror y no tener miedo a la noche, el caso es que gane yo y Tachimukai tuve que salir a la calle vestido de hawaiano mientras cantaba _"I´m so sexy_" e intentaba bailar la macarena…"

-Endou Mamoru: "Tsunami, por amor a Dios…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Y a los helados"

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Y a _Barney_"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Y a los Someoka"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Dime que hay video de eso, por favor…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Chicos, creo que sí que hay… recuerdo hace unos días ver que Tsunami estaba subiendo un video que había titulado "_Tachi bailando la macarena a la hawaiano y I´m so sexy"_ pero claro, cuando intente volver a buscarlo no lo encontré, así que supongo que estará en privado…"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Y no te equivocas Kidou~ solo lo podemos ver Tachimukai, Touko, Rika y yo que fuimos los presentes y Aki y Fidio que no sé como hicieron pero también lo lograron ver… es que Tachimukai me amenazó de muerte y no puedo ponerlo público sino estaría todo el mundo etiquetado…"

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Y ponlo en público y mueres, Tsunami-san ¡Estas advertido!"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "¡Hasta que has aparecido, Tachimukai! Antes que nada primero preguntarte ¿sabes dónde está Haruna?"

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Sí, está conmigo… Hola, Onni-chan~"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "¿H-Haruna? ¿Por qué contestas desde el facebook de Tachimukai y sobretodo qué haces con él?'"

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Es que me da pereza meterme al mío así que ya que Yuuki-kun lo tiene abierto, contesto desde su facebook~ y es que es divertido, llevamos todo el día juntos"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "¡Haruna! Eso no está bien"

-Kogure Yuuya: "O-Otonashi… a mi… ¡Nunca me has llamado por mi nombre! ¿Por qué a Tachimukai sí?"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "¡Es verdad! Exijo explicación"

-Goenji Shuuya: "Yo comprendo a Kidou, ya que mi inocente y dulce hermana también debe ser protegida por mi, así que Haruna y Tachimukai ¿nos pueden explicar el estado?"

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Es que esta feo… creemos que lloverá…"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "El estado del tiempo no… nos referimos a la "relación" que Kidou está siendo atado por Fudou otra vez y no sabremos cuanto más aguantará…"

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Ah… eso… pues lo que pone ahí… que estamos saliendo… ¿A qué es genial, Onni-chan~?"

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "A Kidou le ha dado un ataque y ha colapsado… pero bueno… felicidades~"

-Endou Mamoru: "Tu te lo pasas en grande, Fudou…"

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "Algo me dice que Kogure también ha colapsado…"

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "Entonces de verdad ¿están juntos? Qué bonito, felicidades~"

-Hijikata Raiden: "Quién se hubiese imaginado que nuestro pequeño portero y la pequeña manager acabarían juntos…"

-Tobitaka Seiya: "Ya ves, es algo inesperado pero vamos… recuerda que Tachimukai le salvo de los demonios y todo…"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Tachimukai eres un caballero como yo, Edgar y yo estamos orgullosos de ti~"

-Fubuki Shirou: "Al menos, Tachimukai-kun no irá golpeando a la gente con actitud caballeresca~"

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Muchas gracias a todos~"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Exigimos fiesta por la unión… con helados…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "¡Midorikawa! Olvídalo que acabaran pobres si deben invitarte…"

-Kudou Fuyuka: "Me alegro por ustedes aunque la verdad es que estoy triste porque Otonashi-san pasará menos tiempo con nosotras…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Ya ves… pero bueno, esperamos que sean felices~"

-Kino Aki: "Jo… que asco de vida…"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Pobre, Kino… ahora que Fidio está intentando resolver su problema amoroso, hasta mañana no volverá a stalkear y ahora esta ella sola…"

-Kino Aki: "Es que… es que… ahora yo sola no tiene gracia… necesito a otro stalker…"

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Pon en tu muro que buscas un nuevo colega stalker y haber si sale algún buen candidato~"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Es verdad… tiene que ser algo bien descriptivo para poder buscar a un buen candidato…"

-Fubuki Shirou: "Pon… pon, esto Kino-san: _"Se busca compañero stalker por un tiempo debido a que mi anterior compañero está sufriendo problemas amorosos e intenta resolverlos, dicho esto me ha abandonado en la gran tarea de stalkear a la gente. Busco persona y/o cosa que sea capaz de ayudarme a stalkear muros, fotos, conversaciones, etc y que pueda dar su opinión o comentario que no tenga nada que ver, aparte de unirse conmigo a varios grupos, si hay algún interesado/a y que tenga mucho tiempo libre, además si no tiene pareja o problemas amorosos mejor, que se ponga en contacto conmigo~"_ ponlo, ponlo~"

_.A Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Tsunami Jousuke, Kurimatsu Teppei, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Kudou Fuyuka y a Raimon Natsumi les gusta esto._

-Endou Mamoru: "Con ese anuncio hasta a mi me da ganas de ayudar a Aki~"

-Kino Aki: "Gracias, Fubuki-kun y no te preocupes que ya lo estoy poniendo en tu honor~ y bueno ¿algo más que decir antes de irnos a estudiar?"

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "Yo empiezo… _Me gusta_ para los que exigen que Tsunami suba el video de Tachimukai~"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Tsunami Jousuke, Kurimatsu Teppei, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Shiro Fubuki, Goenji Shuuya, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Kudou Fuyuka, Raimon Natsumi y a Endou Mamoru les gusta esto._

-Fubuki Shirou: "_Me gusta_ para los que piensan que Goenji-kun y Kidou-kun son unos exagerados y deberían de aprender de Hijikata-kun~"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Kurimatsu Teppei, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Kudou Fuyuka, Raimon Natsumi y a Endou Mamoru les gusta esto._

-Goenji Shuuya: "No soy un exagerado…"

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "Yuuka-chan y Shin-kun"

-Goenji Shuuya: "¡Lo mataré! Mañana iré a buscarle al colegio y le haré una prueba para ver si es merecedor de mi honorable y dulce hermana…"

-Tobitaka Seiya: "Exagerado… y _Me gusta_ para que Tachimukai y Otonashi se saquen una foto dándose un beso y se la pongan de foto de perfil para fastidiar a Kidou"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Tsunami Jousuke, Kurimatsu Teppei, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Goenji Shuuya, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kogure Yuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Kudou Fuyuka, Raimon Natsumi y a Endou Mamoru les gusta esto._

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Haruna…"

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Oh es verdad, ahora nos haremos varias~ _Dai suki, Haruna_… _Dai suki, Yuuki_~"

-Kogure Yuuya: "Ahora entiendo cómo se sentía, Fidio… asco de vida…"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Preguntas** como siempre~

1_ Quieren que Haruna y Tachimukai se mantengan un tiempo en relación para molestar a Kidou?

2_ Creen que Kidou y Goenji son unos sobreprotectores con sus hermanas?

3_ Creen que Aki debio ponerse lo que le puso Fubuki en su estado o debería haberse puesto otra cosa?

4_ Ahora que Fidio intenta resolver su problema amoroso, debería seguir colándose en los estados siguientes o dejar paso a un nuevo stalker? y a quién?

.

**Lamento no poder responder a los reviews** que me han sacado más de una risa, pero les prometo que en el próximo capítulo responderé a los del capítulo anterior y a este, es que son casi las 4 y me estan presionando para que suba y no podré responderles, lo siento D:

.

**Spoiler** del próximo capítulo:

-Sergio Pérez: "**Esta bien, esta bien... lo admito... sí, me molesta que Ramón este enamorado de Leone y que hayan peleado con Esteban por eso pero es que... ya no puedo soportarlo más, pensaba que si simplemente te ignoraba y hacía que no sentía nada por ti, todo pasaría pero nada, fue inútil y ahora ya no sé que hacer... de verdad... aún te quiero... y además aún tengo "eso" ¿sabes?**"

Bueno nos vemos la próxima semana que ya viene otro nuevo capítulo y perdon por la demora... u_u See you~


	21. Sergio desesperado?

**Eh~ Sexy Lady** (?) Bueno lamento no haber subido esto la semana pasada, que era cuando tocaba pero es que... a la vez estaba dibujando un fanart de El Dorado y haciendo otras cosas por lo que no pude escribir nada... así que ésto lo escribí ayer y ahora 1:30 estoy escribiendo esto~ Por cierto... muchos me han estan diciendo que el Fidio emo debería volver pero, aunque como autora que soy sé lo que pasará -aunque no lo crean, esta planeado- cuando Fidio vuelva a comentar... quieren que siga poniendo sus comentarios emos o que este en las nubes?

Y les diré que en realidad aún no iba a subir, porque cierta persona -ella sabe quién es- aún no me ha subido conti y no iba a subirlo hasta que ella no lo hiciese, pero los últimos reviews pidiendo que suba este capitulo, han hecho que decida subirlo aunque cuando me deben conti ¬¬, xD

_**Y gracias por las casi 13000 visitas a mi fic super parida y que no se sabe cuando acabará~**_

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Sergio? Porque tenía que arreglar el trío que se ocasiono en the Empire.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

Les dejo aqui los nombres y quienes son, porque alguno me ha dicho que aún se los confunde, y como no sé cuales conocen y cuales no, los pongo a todos u_u:

-Leone Batigo: El rubio que es delantero.  
>-Gordo Días: El que hace el Zig Zag Flame<br>-Julio Acosta: El defensa de pelo naranja y medio afro, con una gran nariz  
>-Pablo Castello: El mediocampista que corría como lobo<br>-Roberto Torres: El mediocampista de pelo azul que hace el Dog Run  
>-Esteban Carlos: El mediocampista de pelo marrón y largo que siempre se la pasa a Leone<br>-Diego Oro: El otro delantero, el bajito y pelo afro  
>-Ramón Martínez: El defensa de pelo gris que se ve con la pelota girando en uno de los dedos<br>-Jorge Ortega: El portero  
>-Sergio Pérez: El mediocampista con el pelo marrón corto que siempre roba la pelota con Esteban<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Sergio Pérez: **"Esta bien, está bien... lo admito... sí, me molesta que Ramón este enamorado de Leone y que hayan peleado con Esteban por eso pero es que... ya no puedo soportarlo más, pensaba que si simplemente te ignoraba y hacía que no sentía nada por ti, todo pasaría pero nada, fue inútil y ahora ya no sé qué hacer... de verdad... aún te quiero... y además aún tengo "eso" ¿sabes?"**

_.A Leone Batigo, Teres Tolue, Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Esteban Carlos, Jorge Ortega, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Kino Aki, Dylan Keith y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Teres Tolue: "Yo diré lo que muchos han pensado… ¿Qué es "eso"?"

_.A Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Jorge Ortega, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Kino Aki, Dylan Keith y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Leone Batigo: "Eso es queso~"

_.A Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Esteban Carlos, Jorge Ortega, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Kino Aki, Dylan Keith y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Julio Acosta: "Sin comentarios como los de Leone, mi vida no tendría sentido…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Esteban Carlos, Ramón Martínez, Jorge Ortega, Sergio Pérez, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Kino Aki, Dylan Keith y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Roberto Torres: "Bueno ya está bien… haber… Sergio no sabía que habías tenido algo con Ramón"

-Diego Oro: "Creo que nadie lo sabía menos ellos dos… y sigo pensando a que se refiere Sergio en su estado…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Oh vamos, Sergio… eso es el pasado… además tu dijiste que no querías tener nada conmigo…"

-Jorge Ortega: "Esto se pone cada vez más interesante… no se preocupen chicos, hagan como que es una conversación privada y sólo están ustedes dos…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Kino Aki, Dylan Keith y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Sergio Pérez: "No seas exagerado, Jorge… no pienso poner aquí todo lo que paso…"

-Dylan Keith: "Yo tuve que contar TODO lo que hice con Mark y además todos sabemos lo que ha estado pasando este fin de semana así que… a contarlo…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Kino Aki y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Ramón Martínez: "Es que no tenemos un historia en concreto para contar…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Exacto… porque cuando íbamos a empezar a tener algo… Ramón se fue tras Leone…"

-Leone Batigo: "Siempre hay un Leone haciendo que a más de uno le dan ganas de pegarle…"

-Teres Tolue: "… Leone eres único… y gracias a Dios que lo eres…"

_.A Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Jorge Ortega, Sergio Pérez, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Esteban Carlos: "Ya está bien de meterse con mi querido Leone… y haber continúen chicos…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Ok… y Sergio ¿tengo que recordarte que fuiste vos el que me ignoraba…? Y además el que dijo que ¿no podría haber nunca nada entre nosotros porque no sentías nada por mi?"

-Sergio Pérez: "E-es que…"

-Gordo Días: "_And I will always love you~"_

-Diego Oro: "Whitney… ¿por qué? tú eras genial…"

-Julio Acosta: "_Never mind, I'll find someone like you… I wish nothing but the best for you, too~_"

-Diego Oro: "La mejor canción de Adele…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Es increíble como Diego se conoce todos los cantantes y canciones de amor…"

-Roberto Torres: "Es que Diego es un romántico… por cierto, que nos vamos del tema principal…"

-Jorge Ortega: "_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…"_

-Diego Oro: "_Oppan gangnam style_"

-Kino Aki: "Ya les vale… aunque ya que estamos… _It´s raining man…"_

-Dylan Keith: "_Aleluya~"_

-Teres Tolue: "Bueno ya, que si no me dan ganas de buscar canciones… y eso no puede ser"

-Ramón Martínez: "_No puede ser, no puede ser, si el día en que te fuiste, te olvide…"_

-Pablo Castello: "Me encanta como de repente nos vamos a una conversación que no tiene nada que ver…"

-Gordo Días: "_Nada que ver, nada que hacer, nada que ser si tú no estás a mi lado~_"

-Teres Tolue: "Pero esto es el _Singstar_ ¿o qué?"

-Mac Roniejo: "_O que é, o que é, meu irmăo? Há quem fale que a vida da gente_"

-Pablo Castello: "Va chicos… ya está bien… que si no me veo aquí poniendo canciones de todas las épocas… que quiero enterarme de la historia de Sergio y Ramón, o el intento de historia…"

_.A Leone Batigo, Teres Tolue, Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Gordo Días, Kino Aki, Dylan Keith y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Sergio Pérez: "No tenemos historia porque Ramón no quiso tenerla y se fue tras Leone…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Eh, eh, eh… ya estoy recordando una de las canciones que no tienen nada que ver… y para defenderme diré que fuiste vos quién me ignorabas, Sergio…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Que yo ¿te ignoraba? Pero ¿qué decís?"

-Jorge Ortega: "Por favor, díganme que no irán a hacer ahora esta conversación por privado porque si no me suicido…"

_.A Leone Batigo, Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Kino Aki y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Ramón Martínez: "Es que es muy personal…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Aquí todos hemos contado TODO así que ustedes dos no se salvan…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Es que ya se lo hemos dicho… no paso nada entre nosotros…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Haber… fácil… nos conocimos en la FFI y claro, nos hicimos amigos… cuando acabo el torneo, volvimos al país y cómo todos vivíamos en Capital Federal, seguimos en contacto… entonces con Sergio nos hicimos muy amigos…"

-Dylan Keith: "No entiendo como siempre empiezan siendo amigos y acaban siendo algo más…"

-Pablo Castello: "Es irónico que lo digas vos, Dylan…"

_.A Leone Batigo, Teres Tolue, Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Esteban Carlos, Ramón Martínez, Jorge Ortega, Sergio Pérez, Gordo Días, Pablo Kino Aki, Mac Roniejo y a diez personas más les gusta esto._

-Sergio Pérez: "Es verdad… y nada eso… empezamos a ser muy amigos y cuando nos dimos cuenta empezó a haber algo más pero nunca hicimos nada para avanzar a ser algo más…"

-Teres Tolue: "Estos momentos en los que hace falta Fidio para sentirse identificado…"

-Dylan Keith: "Fidio diría: _P-pero será posible… si él te gusta y tú le gustas, pues salgan y punto ¿por qué todo el mundo es correspondido y no dan el primer paso? Malditos… y yo aquí solo, sin pareja, sin ser correspondido y quejándome…"_

-Kino Aki: "E-esas serían sus palabras… que bonito…"

-Leone Batigo: "Me pregunto si Fidio está bien o ha muerto…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Leone… vos siempre tan extremo… y haber Ramón y Sergio que acaben que queremos decirle algo a Sergio…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Creo que ya sé que le dirán… y haber… no queríamos romper la amistad así que ignoramos nuestros sentimientos y bueno, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos continuar y le dije a Sergio lo que sentía y éste me dijo que como amigos estábamos bien…"

-Dylan Keith: "_Just be friends… al we gotta do just be friends~"_

-Kino Aki: "Dylan-kun, mejor canción no podías poner… Y eso fue un golpe bajo, Sergio-kun…"

_.A Leone Batigo, Teres Tolue, Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Esteban Carlos, Ramón Martínez, Jorge Ortega, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Dylan Keith y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Sergio Pérez: "N-no es mi culpa… estaba confundido y mis hormonas no me ayudaban en nada porque no sabía qué hacer, mi cerebro tampoco reaccionaba y actué sin pensar…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Pues no sabes lo mal que me lo pase…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Lo sé pero… lo siento… de veras…"

-Pablo Castello: "_Que la detengan, que es una mentirosa~"_

-Teres Tolue: "Ahí, ahí, interrumpiendo momentos emos con canciones… así me gusta…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Bueno al menos, ahora ya no estaremos tan tensos…"

-Diego Oro: "_Todo es tan tenso y melancólico, yo casi siento que tengo que revisar la temperatura de la habitación~"_

-Sergio Pérez: "No van a parar de poner las canciones que no vienen al caso ¿verdad?"

-Esteban Carlos: "_No, no nos pararan~"_

-Ramón Martínez: "Leone ¿sabes lo que te digo? _Me devolviste la razón con tu sonrisa… te debo tanto… que te pago con mi vida~_"

-Leone Batigo: "Creo que al final, Sergio me matará~"

-Kino Aki: "Creo que más bien se siente derrotado…"

-Sergio Pérez: "_Y me apunto otra derrota… mientras mi boca dice, "Nunca más""_

-Teres Tolue: "¿Saben qué? _Tengo un tractor amarillo_~"

-Dylan Keith: "_Que es lo que se lleva ahora~"_

-Esteban Carlos: "De verdad, estamos fatal… Diego pon una canción de amor para Ramón y Sergio"

-Diego Oro: "_Pero a dónde estás… qué es lo que ha pasado… qué es lo que queda después de tantos años~"_

-Sergio Pérez: "Ya está bien, no fue mi culpa… o sea yo no quería rechazarle…"

-Ramón Martínez: "_Es mi vida un infierno porque no tengo tu amor~ con el viento a tu favor~"_

-Sergio Pérez: "De verdad, sos idiota… podrías haberme seguido insistiendo…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Creo que Sergio matará a Ramón o a Leone así que te diré que te la has creído…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Últimamente nos hacen bromas todo el mundo… creo que es la moda del momento…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Jorge Ortega, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Kino Aki, Dylan Keith y a veinte personas más les gusta esto._

-Diego Oro: "Oh Dios no… entonces ¿todo fue una broma?"

-Leone Batigo: "Sí… lo que pasa es que Ramón estaba mal porque últimamente Sergio no quería ni hablarle y parecía que ni le correspondía… entonces le dije que porque no lo probaba… que se buscase a otra persona y que le pusiese celoso. Si resultaba que lo lograba entonces había una oportunidad sino… que se olvide…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Entonces nosotros nos ofrecimos a ayudarle y lo único que tenía que hacer era actuar como que estaba enamorado de Leone…"

-Julio Acosta: "…"

-Roberto Torres: "… +1"

-Jorge Ortega: "Oh Dios…"

-Kino Aki: "No me lo puedo creer…"

-Teres Tolue: "F-fue Leone… ¿quién propuso eso? No va ahora en serio déjense de joder… ¿de verdad? Me lo juran por ¿Messi, Maradona, el jugador más alto de The Empire a.k.a Diego, y… y… no sé cualquier cosa que se les ocurra…?"

-Gordo Días: "A mí se me ocurrieron las mujeres…"

_.A Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Jorge Ortega, Dylan Keith y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Leone Batigo: "Que sí~ que fui yo quién se lo sugerí…"

-Dylan Keith: "_Oh yeah~_ ahora no podrán decir nada contra los rubios que somos geniales~"

_.A Leone Batigo y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Roberto Torres: "P-pero de verdad ¿Fue Leone? Seguros que no era su ¿hermano gemelo o un alíen que se hacía pasar por él o… Leone dormido…?"

-Teres Tolue: "Por favor, díganme que Leone no tiene hermano gemelo, porque si no me suicido…"

-Kino Aki: "Que exagerados, pobre Leone-kun… él no se lo merece…"

_.A Leone Batigo, Dylan Keith y a Esteban Carlos les gusta esto._

-Leone Batigo: "Que de verdad, lo juro… se me ocurrió a mí y no… no saque la idea de ninguna novela, serie de televisión, videojuego, revista ni nada…"

-Diego Oro: "Entonces… ¿es en serio? Pues les diré que nos comimos la broma todos… esperen entonces ¿lo de ayer?"

-Esteban Carlos: "Ah… es verdad que fuimos a casa de Leone y también que competimos quién llegaba primero, básicamente porque somos unos orgullosos…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "¿Saben? El orgullo no siempre es bueno… y ustedes se pasan en orgullosos"

-Teres Tolue: "Edgar lo sabe… su orgullo de caballero se lo dice~"

-Aki Kino: "Ya está bien, pobre Edgar-san… y por cierto, Sergio-kun ¿qué es lo que tienes tú de Ramón-san?"

-Sergio Pérez: "Tengo su camiseta favorita y su gorro favorito~"

-Jorge Ortega: "Sergio… quémalos… hazlo por tu honor de caballero…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Esteban Carlos, Sergio Pérez, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Dylan Keith y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Leone Batigo: "Que bestias son… además quemar las cosas que te da la gente o que se ha olvidado la gente de pedirte, está mal…"

-Esteban Carlos: "La mayoría de las cosas están mal… pero da igual, es genial hacerlas… además Ramón se lo merece~"

-Teres Tolue: "Como el regalo de Leone~"

-Leone Batigo: "Maldito Teres…"

-Teres Tolue: "Sé que te gusto… y mucho~"

-Aki Kino: "¿Eh? ¿De qué están hablando?"

-Leone Batigo: "Pues del mejor regalo de mi vida que me lo dio, Teres"

-Dylan Keith: "¿Sí? ¿Qué se supone que te regalo?"

-Leone Batigo: "El muy gracioso me regalo un diccionario…"

-Teres Tolue: "Eh… que también te di unas gafas para que parezcas más intelectual…

-Leone Batigo: "Sí… me regalo un diccionario para niños de cinco años y unas gafas sin vidrios y de plástico y para rematar, rosas en forma de corazón…"

-Gordo Días: "Mi regalo sí que te llego al corazón…"

-Mac Roniejo: "¿Y qué te dio…?"

-Leone Batigo: "Un mapa…"

-Gordo Días: "Pero cuidado, de Asia… para que te aprendas las ciudades, capitales, provincias y todo lo que se ve en un mapa~"

-Leone Batigo: "De verdad… entre ustedes y mis padres es que me alegran el día…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Antes de que pregunten… es que hace cosa de dos meses, sus padres estaban remodelando la casa y cuando llegaron a su cuarto, estaba todo tirado en el suelo así que para castigarle, pusieron un montón de clavos en el techo y colgaron todas las cosas ahí…"

-Leone Batigo: "Y no sólo eso… sino que además hasta pusieron algunas maderas en el techo y pusieron ahí mi cama y tuve que quedarme en casa de Teres una semana hasta que se dignaron a ponérmela en el suelo…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Leone, creo que tus padres y los míos se llevarían de maravilla~"

-Julio Acosta: "Al menos no estás castigado ocho años como Ichinose… es algo… y bueno ¿Sergio quemarás la camiseta y el sombrero de Ramón o le darás una oportunidad como Dios manda?"

-Esteban Carlos: "_Me gusta_ para los que quieren que Sergio le dé una oportunidad a Ramón y si este al final no cumple… le queme sus cosas~"

_.A Leone Batigo, Teres Tolue, Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Jorge Ortega, Sergio Pérez, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Kino Aki, Dylan Keith y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Ramón Martínez: "Son unos extremos pero bueno…"

-Teres Tolue: "Lo dicho… dentro de dos semanas acaban los exámenes así que quedan y empiezan de una vez por todas la relación…"

-Roberto Torres: "Y esta vez, Sergio cuidado con lo que decís… por cierto, me gusta la manera que tiene Esteban de quedarse sin rivales…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Esta bien, está bien… esta vez no actuaré tan boludamente como la última vez…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Me parece bien… y sobre eso, Roberto…"

-Pablo Castello: "Oh Dios… ahora ¿qué? díganme que no es otro plan de Leone…"

-Leone Batigo: "De verdad, ya está bien… y es que… bueno… lo que puse en mi twitter el viernes lo de que volvía a estar soltero, era mentira… fue para echar leña al fuego por lo de Ramón y Sergio… la verdad es que aún sigo en pareja…"

-Roberto Torres: "Es verdad, por eso pone que aún tienes una relación… ah no… espera un momento… son unos desgraciados… no nos habían dicho nada…"

-Esteban Carlos: "Es que si no… no sé… la verdad es que no queríamos decírselos…"

-Leone Batigo: "¿Decir el qué?"

-Sergio Pérez: "¡Leone!"

-Dylan Keith: "Yo ya lo sabía~ es que en el club de los rubios nos contamos esas cosas que sólo sabemos los rubios, Aki y Fidio~"

-Marco Maseratti: "Pues yo me he quedado intrigado sobre de lo que están hablando…"

-Teres Tolue: "Marco, se refiere a que los desgraciados de Leone y Esteban estaban saliendo ya desde hacía tiempo y no nos habían dicho nada… o sea sabíamos que Leone salía con alguien y no sabíamos con quien… y resulta que era Esteban…"

-Julio Acosta: "Bueno ¿algo más de lo que nos debamos enterar?"

-Pablo Castello: "Creo que nada más…"

-Diego Oro: "Sí, que Teres es rubio en realidad y se ha teñido el pelo oscuro…"

_.A Leone Batigo, Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Esteban Carlos, Ramón Martínez, Jorge Ortega, Sergio Pérez, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Kino Aki, Dylan Keith y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Teres Tolue: "¿Pero qué…? Diego desgraciado… va, los me gusta así nos vamos a estudiar y así mañana me levanto temprano para matar a Diego…"

_.A Diego Oro le gusta esto._

-Roberto Torres: "Yo~ _me gusta_ para los que piensan que deberíamos poner siempre canciones en nuestros comentarios aunque no vengan al caso~"

_.A Leone Batigo, Teres Tolue, Julio Acosta, Diego Oro, Esteban Carlos, Ramón Martínez, Jorge Ortega, Sergio Pérez, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Kino Aki y a diez personas más les gusta esto._

-Julio Acosta: "_Me gusta_ para los que aún no se creen que haya sido todo un plan de Leone"

_.A Teres Tolue, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Jorge Ortega, Sergio Pérez, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Mac Roniejo y a diez personas más les gusta esto._

-Ramón Martínez: "Y un _me gusta_ para los que creen que Teres en realidad es rubio…"

_.A Leone Batigo, Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Esteban Carlos, Jorge Ortega, Sergio Pérez, Gordo Días, Pablo Castello, Kino Aki, Dylan Keith, Mac Roniejo y a quince personas más les gusta esto._

-Teres Tolue: "Esta me la pagas, Diego…"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Preguntas** para variar:

1_ Sergio tiene esta vez que aceptar a Ramón o le volverá a rechazar?

2_ Quemar sus cosas es lo mejor que puede hacer alguien?

3_ Que fuese un plan de Leone es algo tan sorprendente?

4_ Quieren que Dylan reemplace a Fidio un tiempo o Aki debe seguir stalkeando sola?

5_ Creen que Teres en realidad es rubio y se mete con ellos porque no quiere aceptarlo?

.

**Canciones usadas**:

_And I will always love you~:_ La canción con el mismo nombre de Whitney Houston

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you… I wish nothing but the best for you, too~:_ "Someone Like You" de Adele

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh… Oppan gangnam style:_ "Oppan Gangnam Style" de Psy

_It´s raining man… Aleluya~:_ Canción de The Weather Girls

_No puede ser, no puede ser, si el día en que te fuiste, te olvide…:_ "No puedo ser" de Somos Tu y Yo

_Nada que ver, nada que hacer, nada que ser si tú no estás a mi lado~:_ "Nada que Ver" de Hugo Torreiro

_O que é, o que é, meu irmăo? Há quem fale que a vida da gente:_ "O que e?" de Gonzaguinha (¿Que es? ¿Qué es? Mi Hermano. Hay quienes hablan que la vida de la gente)

_Just be friends… al we gotta do just be friends~:_ "Just be Friends" de Megurine Luka

_Que la detengan, que es una mentirosa~_: "Que la detengan" de David Civera

_Todo es tan tenso y melancólico, yo casi siento que tengo que revisar la temperatura de la habitación~_: "Beautiful" de Eminem

_Me devolviste la razón con tu sonrisa… te debo tanto… que te pago con mi vida~_: "Me has robado el Corazón" de Iman

_Y me apunto otra derrota… mientras mi boca dice, "Nunca más"_: "Ni una sola Palabra" de Paulina Rubio

_Tengo un tractor amarillo~ Que es lo que se lleva ahora~_: "Tractor Amarillo" de Zapato veloz

_Pero a dónde estás… qué es lo que ha pasado… qué es lo que queda después de tantos años~_: "Ni una sola Palabra" de Paulina Rubio

_Mi vida un infierno porque no tengo tu amor~ con el viento a tu favor~_: "Con el Viento a tu Favor" de Camilo Sesto

.

**Reviews** del capítulo 19 (los del 20 los respondo en el próximo capítulo porque son muchos si los uniría)

-_Massiel fan de Endou_: Recuerda que tu te habias llevado el inicio de su estado hacia muchiiisimo tiempo, asi que no fue tanta sorpresa xD Es que la gracia es intentar arruinar una cita y que al final salga todo al revez xD Fidio es tweetstar de los emos y admite que al final más de uno le ha gustado la personalidad emo de Fidio xD Pobre Marco, no es su culpa, bueno sí... pero pobre... además no ha sido algu nuevo, o sea en anteriores capítulos ha habido indirectas de que todo lo q le pasaba a Fidio era algo q ya sabria más adelante... es que los italianos stalkers molan y por eso tienen q petar el facebook y dar likes a sus amores no correspondidos xD es que... Gianluca es demasiado orgulloso y Marco, cuando quiere, ni se entera... asi que esperate cualquier cosa de esos dos... pero si Fidio emo, mola... y si... se pondran que ser esposos aunq el entrenador quiera matar al capitán por haberse llevado a su hijo de luna de miel en mitad del torneo xD

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Jaja, es que Goenji si no esta... tiene que enviar a alguien a hacer su trabajo y sí, Marco es malvado (?) Y sí, vivía rodeada de supermercados pero ahora me mude y nose porque y tengo dos consums al lado de mi casa y un mercadona, o sea que los super me adoran xD. Y es que Marco se ha pasado pero en verdad, Angelo piensa que es una broma xD Pero es que Fidio le daba el toque "emo" en los estados con su intensa vida amorosa~ y si Fidio resuelve su situación sentimental, entonces habrá que buscarse a otro emo xD y Jaja, es que Goenji y Kidou son unos casos extremistas de hermanos mayores xD

-_Alice:_ Ostras, hacia mil que no hablaba contigo y aun no te respondi en twitter porque se han dedicado a petarme y no encuentro tu mensaje T_T si que me conecto al face, pero ahora estoy menos xD al final en el Camp Nou que tal? ya se te veia super emocionada por ir xD y no te preocupes que no pasa nada porque no me dejes review :D dios... como veias Pasion de Gavilanes? xDDD pues si no me dices que pone eso el logo, ni me entero xD

-_Blue-Salamon_: Ya... o sea es verdad que ha cambiado y ahora es muy similar a cuando uno sube un fics al Deviantart, pero sigue sin gustarme porque cualquiera puede ver muchas cosas privadas de los fics, y como que aún no me acaba de cerrar... Es que nadie se esperaba que iba a ser una broma, aunque en anteriores capítulos, la gente como que había dejado soltar una indirecta de que era todo broma y que ya vería al enterarse. La verdad es que el Fidio emo salio de casualidad pero a la gente le gustaba y que fuese Marco el culpable fue algo inesperado~ Aún no sé como se resolverá porque Gianluca es muy orgulloso y Marco cuando quiere es que ni se entera, aunque como Nagumo y Suzuno no lo haran xD Y Angelo piensa que es una broma porque... no se entera, feel like Marco xD tu como madre de ellos valdrías xD La verdad es que como adolescentes que son, en vez de aceptar sus sentimientos, los niegan que es más facil u_u

-_Shionnyonnyon:_ Me alegro que te hayan gustado y te hayas puesto al dia, y no te preocupes por no responder a las preguntas, la gente que me deja siempre review esta acostumbrada, pero para el resto se les hace largo xD La verdad es que ya te enteraras todo lo que pasa entre Tachimukai y Haruna y yo también soy una TsunaTachi fan~ xD

-_Martii99:_ Me alegro que al menos me dejes algo y no te preocupes que muchos me leen y nunca me dejan nada, pero algunos por pura verguenza, bueno intento actualizar de viernes a domingos pero es que hay veces que no puedo, pero espero que puedas seguir leyendo cuando puedas :D

-_Queen goenji kira yagami:_ Es que el estado de Fidio tenía que ser así porque era el más esperado y claro... nadie esperaba que fuese una broma, aunque en capis anteriores se había dejado caer una indirecta sobre que ya se enteraría de todo, en realidad lo de que era una broma lo sabían muchos xD me alegro que te haya gustado y no te preocupes por no contestar :D

-_Ferdita99:_ Me alegro muchisimo que te guste y muchas gracias... y sí, ya sabes que al final la pareja me ha acabado gustando y haré un drabble sobre ellos, aunque aún dándole vueltas a la trama xD

-_Celty Nekita-Akuma Uchiha_: Me alegro que te haya gustado y bueno, de normal intento actualizar una vez por semana pero hay veces que no puedo, pero no te preocupes que siempre tendrás alguna idiotez mía para leer xD y gracias, me alegro que te guste mi fic :D

.

**Spoiler** del próximo capítulo:

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "**O-o-o-o Oppa Gangnan Style~ eh, sexy lady~ de verdad... ver a Nagumo bailar eso y que Aphrodi se le uniese no tuvo precio... aunque... capitán... ¿cómo pudo grabarlo? y sobretodo... Aphrodi... tiene... internet...**"

Bueno, lamento no haberlo subido antes, pero haber si para este viernes ya puedo subir la conti~ nos vemos~ joder ya las 2:20 y sigo aqui xD


	22. Suzuno sorprendido?

**Everybody dance now** (?) va, no ahora en serio... lamento no haber subido nada e semanas, no me acuerdo la verdad, pero es que la semana pasada, que es cuando subiría, entre en depresión ya que me han plagiado ya dos fics por su cara bonita y ni siquiera quieren admitir que son mios... uno en el fandom de Reborn y otro aqui en el de Inazuma (justamente este... que ya me lo he encontrado 2 veces en ingles y una en español donde lo único que hicieron fue cambiarle alguna tontería) y lo peor es que ni siquiera me han reconocido como autora del fic, así que pensaba mandar mis fics a tomar por saco y abandonarlos, pero una amiga mio que también es autora, le han hecho lo mismo y me convenció así que aquí me tienen otra vez jodiendoles el día con una conti :D

La verdad es que iba a subirlo mañana, como siempre hago -mentira, porque subo viernes/sabado/domingo o lunes pero déjenme- pero mañana es el cumple de my mom asi que no estaré... el próximo capítulo no sé cuando lo suba porque la semana que viene es el salón y no estaré el fin de semana, así que seguramente dentro de 2 semanas vienen el otro (y ¿por qué no subo otro día? pues porque quiero empezar a subir los viernes like a boss, asi que se tendrán que acostumbrar~)

Bueno, como me he cansado de escribir, aquí les dejo con el capítulo que advierto no estaba muy inspirada (estaba inspirada en mil fics menos en este, como siempre), por lo que es más corto y más cutre, pero lo subo porque ya me estan presionando...

**Y gracias por casi las 14000 visitas al fic~**

.

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que estan escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Aclaración_2:** Me lo han propuesto varias veces, pero me estoy planteando también hacer uno de "Facebook a lo Inazuma versión Go" aunque sería seguramente Chrono Stone porque el Go no me he visto casi nada, solo sé que es en plan Frontier...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Suzuno? Porque se me dio la gana, en realidad podría haber sido de cualquier otro...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si Inazuma fuese mío, Inazuma Eleven Go 2: Chrono Stone, tendría un nombre más corto... y Kinako sería la prota...

.

Y aquí una **lista de los coreanos** porque hasta a mí me cuesta saber quien es quien...

Jo Jung-Soo: El portero.  
>Kim Hwan-Young: El mediocampista que tiene el pelo azul y es muy grande.<br>Baek-Yeon: El medio campista que lleva un pañuelo rosa en la cara.  
>Doo-Yoon: Defensa y muy bajito.<br>Hwan-Myang: Defensa que tiene la cara de un lado blanco y del otro más oscura.  
>Myung-Bo: Es un defensa de pelo verde y parado.<br>Sun-Hwan: Es un defensa de pelo azul y nariz grande.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Suzuno Fuusuke: **"O-o-o-o Oppa Gangnan Style~ eh, sexy lady~ de verdad... ver a Nagumo bailar eso y que Aphrodi se le uniese no tuvo precio... aunque... capitán... ¿cómo pudo grabarlo? y sobretodo... Aphrodi... tiene... internet..."**

_.A Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Cho Chan Soo y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Vale, esto es demasiada información para mi…"

-Kim Hwan-Young: "O sea es que hay tantas cosas alucinantes en el estado que no se por cual empezar…"

-Baek-Yeon: "Haber, pero si todos sabemos que Nagumo quiere ser el sexy chambelán de Colibritany…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "_Mi sexy chambelan_~"

-Hwan-Myang: "Hay Dios, esa canción no, por favor… que fue muy traumante…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Pues ¿sabes que te digo, Myang~? _So call me maybe_~"

-Myung-Bo: "Ya les vale… y deberían haberme llamado a mí que yo amo esa canción…"

-Sun-Hwan: "¿El _Gangnam, Call me Maybe_ o la del _Sexy Chambelan_?"

-Myung-Bo: "El Gangnam o sea es tan genial… y Capitán… quiero ese video…"

.A Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa RyuujiBaek-Yeon, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Sun-Hwan, Cho Chan Soo y a Kino Aki les gusta esto.

-Cho Chan Su: "No se preocupen, mis niños, lo estoy subiendo solo que mi internet le ha dado por ir fatalmente horrible hoy…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Esa es nuestra maldición por habernos grabado… o sea… no…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Chae-kun por al amor de Dios… si lo subes al facebook me etiquetas y no te preocupes que yo etiquetare a todo el mundo"

_.A Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Suzuno Fuusuke, Cho Chan Soo y a Kino Aki gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "No, jo~ que sino Hera me echara la bronca por no haberla bailado con él… y entonces convencerá a mi madre de que me quite el internet y tendré que volver a robárselo al vecino y no sé cuál es su nuevo nombre y cuando busco las redes me salen: Laidin, SR054, Plus5, Aphrodi deja de robarme el internet, FanPokemon, AAbbCC01, WatachiOp, Aphrodi no soy Suzuno y Novelarusarulez…"

-Kino Aki: "Me gusta la de la Novelarusarulez…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "A mí la de Aphrodi deja de robarme el internet… Suzuno ¿tú cómo te llamas?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "No puedo decirla porque si no Aphrodi me volverá a robar internet… aunque ahora que lo pienso, ahora que ya tienes, puedo robarte yo a ti… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-Cho Chan Su: "Es tan original que aún tiene el nombre que le vino y es: Nada01"

-Hwan-Myang: "Bueno, mejor que el nombre que se puso Fidio…"

-Kim Hwan-Young: "Oh, recuerdo ese pantallazo, que manera de reírme, lo mejor fue el debate por ver que nombre se ponía en su wifi…"

-Baek-Yeon: "Al final ¿Cuál se puso? Porque me fui a dormir y no me entere…"

-Kino Aki: "Al final se puso: ForeverAloneLoveHelado"

-Myung-Bo: "Me encanto su combinación de inglés con español~ y bueno ¿nos pueden decir cómo es que paso lo del estado?"

-Nagumo Haruya: "¿Cuál de todas las cosas que se cuentan?"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Todas. Así que empiecen por la que quieran…"

-Cho Chan Su: "Bueno haber… sobre el baile… todos sabemos que es el baile del momento y como siempre… Aphrodi insistió en que quería bailarlo pero le daba corte hacerlo solo, por lo que le pidió a Nagumo que le acompañase…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Yo fui buen compañero y entonces acepte. Primero de todo, nos tuvimos que aprender bien el baile y luego coordinarlo… y entonces mientras lo hacíamos, decidimos imitar el video pero a nuestra manera…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Así que Chae-chan, accedió a grabarnos, pero claro, pensábamos mostrárselo a nuestras madres y poco más, no que lo subieran a Youtube…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Además así, Aphrodi tendría una excusa para tener más internet ya que le diría a su madre que gracias a internet su nivel cultural ha subido y por eso ahora se dedica a ver videos e imitarlos pero con un estilo propio y en este caso la canción se llamaría _"Fire Dragon Style"_ y así su madre le dejaría tener internet"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Nagumo?"

._A Terumi Afuro, Kiyama Hiroto, Osamu Saginuma y a Suzuno Fuusuke les gusta esto._

-Jo Jung-Soo: "En realidad, esa frase la dijo el capitán hoy a la mañana cuando estaba subiendo el video… sí, lleva desde la mañana con el video y aún no se sube, así que Nagumo la copio y pego…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Gracias a Dios, por un momento pensé que Nagumo se haría alguien intelectual y todo…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Desgraciados…"

-Baek-Yeon: "Bueno, ya… que quiero saber como acaba la historia…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Y nada, eso… que nos grabamos imitando el video por la calle, parques, sótanos de la gente que los tenía abiertos, casa que algún vecino nos dejo, en el supermercado, estacionamiento, gasolinera y cualquier lugar donde pudiésemos colarnos…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Y también le cambiamos la letra de la canción… y claro, Aphrodi se hizo pasar por Hyuna, esto es un dato que deben saber antes de ver el video…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Y salgo mejor que ella… bueno el caso es que nos grabamos, más bien nos grabo el capitán y decidió subirlo a internet, aunque como siga aún cargando, creo que primero Nagumo se aprenderá lo de Biología…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Eh, eh, eh, eh… _Oppan Gangnam Style~_ va, ahora en serio… ¿qué de Bilogía?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Sí, Nagumo… Bilogía de toda la vida… lo del examen de mañana, no sé si te acuerdas pero mañana empieza la semana de exámenes y el primer examen es Biología…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "… Mierda… me voy a estudiar, chicos y… Aki y Aphrodi sigan sin mí, les costará pero sé que podrán…"

-Kim Hwan-Young: "Aphrodi yo le pego si fuese tu…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Mañana se va a enterar y bueno ese fue nuestro genial día en el cual en vez de estudiar… bailamos y cantamos…"

-Kino Aki: "Y entonces ¿cómo has convencido a tu madre? Porque al final no nos lo contaste…"

-Doo-Yoon: "Pero ¿esas cosas no la hablan en el club de los rubios? Es injusto, ni Aki ni Fidio son rubios y están colados…"

-Hwan-Myang: "Es verdad, es injusto… aunque ellos como stalkers, debían de estar y aunque no estuviesen unidos, se enterarían…"

-Kino Aki: "Es nuestro deber saber todo… aunque ahora mi hermano stalker no está conectado…"

-Myung-Bo: "Aphrodi y Falcão con internet y Roniejo con reloj han sido cosas que nadie se esperaba, igual que hayan sido Marco y Leone quienes la liaron en Italia y Argentina pero que Aldena no este conectado es tan raro… Dylan, tu como imitador de Aldena eres genial, únetenos en su honor~"

-Dylan Keith: "Ok~ todo sea para que el nombre de Fidio emo, se quede por siempre y no se pierda~"

-Sun-Hwan: "Genial~ y bueno ¿cómo lo has conseguido?"

-Terumi Afuro: "Fue una tarea muy dura pero lo conseguí… bueno, ayer tras leer todas sus propuestas, me puse a pensar cómo podría convencer a mi madre así que decidí utilizar la que me habían dicho de decirle que haría lo que ella quiera… así que fui hasta la cocina y fue "Mamá… quiero tener internet en casa…" _"Dame una buena razón para que te ponga internet y que éste no te deje idiota"_ "Es que mamá, todos tienen internet ¡Hasta Nagumo! Y ¡Falcão también_!" "Porque todo el mundo lo tenga no significa que sea bueno, o sea que todos vayan y salten de un puente diciendo que conseguirán la vida eterna no significa que sea bueno y que todos deban hacerlo"_ "¿Qué así se consigue la vida eterna? Lo siento, mamá, me voy al puente…" _"¡Terumi!"_ ¿Debo contar toda la conversación?"

-Sun-Hwan: "Sí, la cuentas toda porque parece que será épica"

_.A Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Cho Chan Soo, Kino Aki y Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "Vale, pues entonces para que no se confundan, iré tocando _Enter_ y enviando así no subo un texto de 3000 palabras… los dos puntos serán mi madre y yo seré el guion porque sí~

—Mamá, quiero tener la vida eterna… ya sabes… quiero ser como Drácula…

..¿No querías internet?

—Eso también… y entonces…

..No, no puedes tirarte de un puente y tampoco lograrás la vida eterna así, Terumi…"

-Osamu Saginuma: "Que madre tan atenta… a nosotras, la entrenadora nos hubiese dicho que hiciéramos lo que queramos mientras no nos matemos…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Mi hermana siempre es tan dulce~"

-Baek-Yeon: "Yo quiero conocer a esa famosa entrenadora, parece una persona genial… y Aphrodi, tu madre te debería de haber castigado por idiota…"

-Sun-Hwan: "Sigue, Aphrodi que las conversaciones con tu madre se llevan el premio de hoy~ y yo también quiero conocer a la entrenadora esa~"

-Terumi Afuro: "Vale, ahora sigo… y yo la conozco~

—Jo, mamá siempre me prohíbes las cosas molonas… como la vez que no querías que saltase del techo para saber si podía volar… tú nunca me comprendes…

..Hijo… eres idiota cuando quieres. Y sí, hay veces que no te entiendo…

—Por cierto ¿qué vamos a comer? Que tengo hambre…

..Aún me estoy fijando

—Eres una injusta, no me das ni internet ni comida y para rematar no me dejas saltar de un puente… mala madre…

..¡Terumi! y dime ¿si te doy internet seguirás estando todo el día en el Facebook?

—No… estudiaré mucho, entraré en Wikipedia, la página de la BBC, obviamente miraré todos los días el periódico online, que no falte el Youtube para ver documentales que no he visto en la tele, entraré a los blogs de los políticos para ver sus opiniones sobre lo que está sucediendo en el mundo…

..Entonces… ¿Cuántas horas pasarás en Facebook?

—Prácticamente… todo el día…"

-Myung-Bo: "Nadie te conoce mejor tu madre~"

_.A Terumi Afuro, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Baek-Yeon, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Chan Soo, Kino Aki y Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Hwan-Myang: "Y nunca mejor dicho, Bo… ya me recuerdas a Aldena que vive conectado, igual que Kino-san"

-Dylan Keith: "Fidio respondería un: "Yo no estoy todo el día conectado, solo cuando me levanto, estoy yendo al colegio, en los descansos… cuando llego a casa, además hago un bien a la humanidad mostrando mi depresión" todos deberían de aprender de él~"

_.A Terumi Afuro, Kiyama Hiroto, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Suzuno Fuusuke, Cho Chan Soo y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Cho Chan Su: "Aún no hay que deprimirse, mañana ya nos contará que ha sucedido con Cabrini y mientras tanto, Terumi-chan, tu madre te ha pillado…"

-Kim Hwan-Young: "¿Sabes que ninguna madre se hubiese tragado qué harías todo eso verdad? Pero hay que admitir que tiene su punto…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Sabía que no colaría pero por probar no me moriría y bueno… siguiendo

..Dame una buena razón para que te de internet y lo hago…

—Estudiare mucho…

..Mentira, estarás la mitad del día enganchado

—Fidio está mucho más enganchado y Aki también y ellos tienen internet…

..A mí no me importa la vida de los demás adolescentes

—Mamá he suspendido…

..Siempre tus compañeros aprueban y tú no, deberías ser como ellos…

— ¿No era que no te importaba su vida? Y no he suspendido porque aún no he hecho ningún examen… aún así… quiero internet…

..No"

-Baek-Yeon: "Huy, huy… esto se está poniendo interesante~ oye, Suzuno tu como su vecino ¿no oíste nada?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "¿Yo? Pero si yo estaba pegado a la ventana de la puerta de la cocina de Aphrodi para ver como convencía a su madre, es que no pensaba perdérmelo… "

-Hwan-Myang: "Suzuno… yo hubiese hecho lo mismo…"

-Doo-Yoon: "Ya les vale… y sigue Aphrodi que aún me tienes intrigado…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Asi que esa era la extraña sensación que tenía cuando hablaba con mi madre… bueno haber…

—Pero mamá… puedo limpiar mi cuarto…

..Solo lo limpiarías una vez

—Pero lo limpiaría… pues aprenderé a cocinar y cocinaré la cena…

..Esa no te la crees ni tu

—Pues entonces… dejaré de… ver la novela…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Oh no por favor, Aphrodi dime que no has dejado de ver la novela, por favor"

_.A Osamu Saginuma, Jo Jung-Soo, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Cho Chan Soo, Kino Aki y Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Aphrodi-kun… mereces que no te hayan puesto internet si tu madre aceptó…"

-Dylan Keith: "Pero si la novela es lo mejor del mundo…"

-Kim Hwan-Young: "Y ¿entonces? No mereces perdón si tu madre aceptó…"

_.A Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Jo Jung-Soo, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Suzuno Fuusuke, Cho Chan Soo, Kino Aki y Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "Pues mi madre…

..No, la novela rusa nunca, pero nunca… debe dejarse de lado…

—Gracias, mamá, igualmente no pensaba hacerlo…

..Hijo, eres un tarado cuando quieres…

—Pero me amas así~ y haber… puedo sacar a pasear al perro

..No tenemos perro

—Pues… no sé… ¿dime tu que hago…?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Y entonces, Aphrodi se puso a protestar, a gritar, a rodar por el suelo, a rogarle a su madre que quería spaguettis… ah e internet… que su vida era injusta, que era un incomprendido, que se haría emo y se teñiría el pelo marrón y su nuevo nombre sería Firodi… si esa combinación sin igual de nombres no tiene precio…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Exacto… entonces mi madre se cansó y me dijo que me daría una condición… y es que ella me daba internet pero tenía que encontrarme pareja, porque no podía ser que a esta edad no estuviese con nadie… así que acepté y ahora estoy aquí…"

-Cho Chan Su: "Y ahora estoy aquí, queriendo convertir, los platos en ciudad~ no me pregunten por qué y me salió esa canción"

_.A Terumi Afuro, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Baek-Yeon, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Suzuno Fuusuke, Kino Aki y Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Chae-san siempre imponiendo y Aphrodi-kun ¿qué harás?"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Es verdad, tendrás que buscarte pareja… o fingir salir con alguien…"

-Sun-Hwan: "U obligar a alguien a que salga contigo…"

-Myung-Bo: "No, yo creo que Aphrodi puede encontrarse a alguien en condiciones…"

-Hwan-Myang: "Eso es verdad pero… ¿cuánto tiempo te ha dado tu madre para que encuentres pareja?"

-Terumi Afuro: "Bueno, me dijo que la semana esta debía estar concentrado en los exámenes pero que cuando los acabase, me pusiese a buscar a alguien…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Yo sé de alguien que ya se está mentalizando para pedirte salir, Aphrodi… pero no te diré quién es… solo te diré que es coreano…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Como te lo curras, Suzuno, en serio… y bueno ¿algo más que contar?"

-Doo-Yoon: "No creo… así que yo diré que pongan _Me gusta_ lo que han estado o todo el día conectados o haciendo cualquier cosa menos estudiar"

_.A Terumi Afuro, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Suzuno Fuusuke, Cho Chan Soo, Kino Aki y Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Kim Hwan-Young: "Y _Me gusta_ los que ahora se desconectaran e irán gritando frente al libro para ver cuanto pueden aprenderse en toda la noche y mañana estar zombis por casi no haber dormido…"

_.A Terumi Afuro, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Jo Jung-Soo, Baek-Yeon, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Suzuno Fuusuke, Cho Chan Soo, Kino Aki y Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Y un _Me gusta_ para que cierta persona… llamémosla "CC", si, como la de _Code Geass_… le pida salir a Aphrodi y así asegurarle el internet que por cierto, Aphrodi ya he sacado tu contraseña~"

_.A Terumi Afuro, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Kino Aki y Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "Maldito, Suzuno, ya descubriré cuál es tu nuevo nombre de wifi… y bueno va, que mi madre me ha descubierto y me tengo que ir, aunque es verdad que quiero saber quien me pedirá salir…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Jo, ahora también me he quedado intrigado yo por quién es… y Suzuno ¿tu wifi no es el de Aphrodi no soy Suzuno?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "¿Eh? No~ mi nombre es "WatachiOp" y no me pregunten de donde saque el nombre…"

_.A Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Hwan-Young, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Cho Chan Soo, Kino Aki y Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Kiyama Hiroto: "De verdad que me lo estoy preguntando y bueno… ¿quién es quién le pedirá salir a Aphrodi-kun? Que estoy intrigado…"

-Sun-Hwan: "Ejem… el capi… ejem…"

-Cho Chan Su: "¿Eh? Pero si yo quiero a Aphrodi como amigo y nada más…"

-Dylan Keith: "Fidio diría: Ja, Aphrodi también está en la _Friendzone_… o sea no es como que yo lo estuviera porque es obvio que no lo estoy…"

-Kino Aki: "Es tan Fidio… que bonito… y bueno… _Me gusta_ para los que quieren que Chae-san le pida a salir a Aphrodi-kun~"

_.A Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Suzuno Fuusuke y Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Cho Chan Su: "Esta bien… pero solo porque me lo han pedido, porque es obvio que Aphrodi no me gusta… y dios… el video por fin se subió…"

_.A Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Osamu Saginuma, Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Hwan-Young, Baek-Yeon, Doo-Yoon, Hwan-Myang, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwan, Suzuno Fuusuke, Kino Aki y Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Por cierto, olvide decirlo arriba pero... ya colgué la imagen en Tumblr y en Facebook hace varios días sobre los nombres que pusieron aquí en España y díganme que yo no fui la única que se rió tanto que casi le dio un ataque? -pa los que son de España, entenderán que estaba en el Fnac antes de comprarlo y de repente me dio un ataque de risa xD- nunca superare esos nombres...<em>

_._

**Preguntas** como siempre:

1_ Aphrodi debería de cambiarse el nombre del Wifi o dejarse ese tan original que tiene?

2_ Aphrodi debería de intentar conseguir pareja? quien?

3_ Chae debería intentar declararse?

4_ Suzuno escogió bien su nombre para que Aphrodi no le robase internet?

5_ La madre de Aphrodi tenia toda la razon y era obvio que Aphrodi nunca entraria a ningun lugar que no fuese Facebook?

.

**Reviews** (del capitulo anterior y del otro, de ahi que haya algunos users que se repitan debido a que me dejaron en ambos capitulos los reviews):

-_Massiel_: Seh, o sea iba a meter a Toramaru pero dije que molaria mas meter a otro porque sino Goenji mataria a Toramaru y seria injusto... Es que la manera de narrar de Tsunami, es la misma que la de mi hermano, asi que lo hice en su honor. Es que molestar a Kidou mola mas que no hacer nada y es la culpa de el por ser tan sobreprotector con su hermana u_u Segun votaciones de gente y eso, el nuevo stalker hasta que vuelva Fidio sera Dylan...

-_Ferdita99:_ De nada mujer y si, Tsunami no puedo contar un relato normal, sino no sería él xD y es que Goenji y Kidou son unos exagerados xD y no te preocupes que Fidio volvera, algun dia... pero volvera xD

-_Blue-Salamon:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado :D Y claro, molestar a Kidou es de lo mejor, ademas Fudou se lo pasa bien viendolo molesto jaja. Jo, cuando te cases con el elefante rosa en traje de baño, yo quiero ir a la boda y ser la tipica que siempre llora y tira arroz (?) porque es obvio que ellos no son sobreprotectores xDDD Ole tu, que te han hecho stalker, pero si stalkear mola... y Fidio volvera, no te preocupes~ y si, pobres Kogure y Toramaru, pero al menos ellos pueden seguir molestando al resto, es algo~

-_SaskiaKazeElric:_ Eres una suertuda, aunque tener hermanos mola, mientras no sean como Kidou y Goenji, esta bien xD Bueno aqui ya vengo con un nuevo capitulo y por tu nombre de user... te gusta FMA? es que yo me la estoy volviendo a ver y me he vuelto a viciar como la primera vez que la vi hace varios años xDDD

_-Kaotik Angel:_ Jaja, es que la ultima vez me tarde mis buenas semanas, aunque este no es como que se quedase atras xDDD Es que Kidou asi de celoso mola, se que no debe serlo tanto... pero vamos, imaginarselo asi... es parida total xD Oh dios yo tambien soy hermana mayor pero mi hermano... con decir que Endou es mas maduro y mayor que el, ya es decir mucho asi que nose como sere con su novia, cuando algun dia tenga, pero creo que no me uniria a ustedes para cazar a los novios de sus hermanas, jaja... y dios, Yuuka en una relacion seria horrible, o sea Goenji mataria al novio xD Fidio volvera, algun dia y el tambien deberia estar en la conversacion de perros voladores (?) es que para explicar Tsunami no ha nacido -me base en mi hermano que es igual. aunque hay que admitir que tiene un don para irse por las ramas (?) xD Oh dios, la verdad es que habia pensado que cuando se acabasen algunos estados de selecciones, pensaba poner algunos asi como estados del "club de los rubios", pero el del "club del ahorro" no se me habia ocurrido, me lo apuntare porque lo vale, gracias por la idea~ xD

-_Sakura Kaname:_ Esto no tiene nada que ver, pero como ya te dije una vez por un comentario, aun tengo que pasar a dejarte review a algun fic tuyo que la pereza me gana y siempre me olvido! jo! xDDDD Y si, hacia tiempo que no actualizaba nose porque la verdad xD Y no te preocupes que cada vez queda menos para saber que paso entre Fidio y Angelo y ya veras bien lo que esta pasando entre Haruna y Tachimukai xD

-_AliceSmith98 ala, pa mi seras YomiYomi como en twitter xD_: eh, eh! que la proxima semana nos vemos! ooh yeah~ yo a ti tambien te echaba de menos, ademas que cada vez me cuesta mas conectarme y sabes que el karma nos odia y cuando una esta conectada lo otra no D: pero... solo una semana!

-_Valkiria1996-pd:_ No te preocupes mujer! que se que estas ocupada que practicamente no te veo por ningun lado o cuando estas conectada yo no lo estoy D: Jaja, anda que... como antes que no entrabas a tu cuenta xD Bueno, me alegro que mi locura te haya alegrado el dia y espero que estes bien :D y ya sabes, cuando tengas tiempo, haber si te encuentro en Face o algo~

-_Queen-chiibi:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado y por fin me digno a subir conti xD Pobre Kidou, al final acabara muriendo o algo xD Yo creo que Fidio llorara de la emocion, como buen stalker que es u_u Dylan ya me lo han dicho varias veces, asi que creo que sera el... el capi frances, Pierre, la verdad es que no se me habia ocurrido, pero puedo colarlo por ahi xD

-_Dawn:_ Pues claro, aqui cualquiera me puede dejar review y responder lo que se le de la gana, asi que sin problemas ^^ Y bueno, por lo que me han dicho, capaz que sea Dylan el que reemplace a Fidio un tiempo...

-_ValeRyoda03:_ Buenas~ y si por fin me digno a actualizar y no te preocupes que a mi me pasa lo mismo, cuando encuentro un fic que me guste -porque de normal busco parejas poco convencionales y la gente escribe poco- casi nunca esta terminado y si lo esta... aveces es horrible D: y bueno, aqui por fin la nueva parte :D

-_Celty nekita-Akuma Uchiha:_ Que Kami-sama te escuche! lamento mucho haber tardado pero es que, como dije arriba, estaba algo depre y en vez de hacer una continuacion decente, hubiese hecho un angst tan propio de mi, asi que preferia esperar un poco para escribir xD Pero bueno, aqui por fin el nuevo capi~

-_Massiel again_: Por eso te habia dicho que en el estado de los argentinos iba a pasar algo que no se esperaban, y era que en realidad Leone estaba fingiendo y salia con Esteban... yo nunca he visto Star Treck o como se escriba, bueno he visto pedazos de la serie solo para reirme de los geniales efectos... y tu que me hiciste volver a hacer una parte pa poner al antiguo de Camilo ¬¬. Y esa cancion la he oido varias veces pero no recuerdo donde, porque sabes que yo no soy de oir esas canciones... Y en realidad, desde un principio yo ya sabia que Leone iba a estar detras de esto, solo que lo habia puesto como que no se enteraba de nada, pero solo estaba actuando...

-_Sakura kaname:_ Esto no tiene nada que ver, pero tu nombre de user me suena un monton y nose de que... Y bueno con el review, pobre Leone, si hubiese mas por la Tierra, seria un lugar mejor y con gente inteligente (?) xD es que sin Leone, el estado de los argentinos, pierde un comico y no te preocupes que Fidio volvera algun dia... y sus frases emo tambien, porque el lo vale xD And don´t worry que no falta mucho para que llegue el estado de los italianos donde contara lo sucedido con Angelo que es... entre tierno e idiota (si, ese lo tengo pensado desde hace tiempo, ya que en un principio ese iba a ser el tercer estado xD)

-_Kaotik Angel... again xD_: Es que las canciones lo valen y mas la del Tractor Amarillo, o sea que cancion mas buena (?) y la verdad, es que Dylan es capaz de bailarlas, es Dylan! xD es que los rubios tienen su propio club donde se burlan del resto y vamos, ni Aki ni Fidio podian no estar ahi como buenos stalkers que son xDD Tu con tal de que Sergio el queme las cosas... da igual lo que haga, verdad? jaja y pobre Leone, capaz que no era porque todos planeaban algo y su equipo nada, capaz que si se le ocurrio porque el es inteligente (?) xD Bueno, varios tambien me han dicho que sea Dylan asi que el sera el que reemplace al italiano que nadie sabe si sigue vivo o ha muerto xD y si, al final todo sera un maquiavelico plan de los rubios para conquistar el mundo, ya empezamos con uno con ideas y otro con internet xD y si, tan rodeada de supermercados y chinos, no me puedo quejar xD

_-YomiYomi again~:_ Pues la verdad es que yo nunca le presto atencion a la pagina, siendo que he entrado mil veces... Dioooos, practicamente todo el mundo veia esa parida de serie, yo ser guay e iba en contra de todos y no la veia xD es que la verdad es que me da pereza conectarme, entro para despetar un poco o ver alguna parida y salgo porque ultimamente tengo poco tiempo D: eh eh, la proxima semana bailemos el Gangnam Style en el salon si nos encontramos~ xD

-_The-Queen-Nasuda:_ Dios, debe decir que me he reido un monton con muchos de tus reviews, han sido geniales y me alegro que te guste la historia~ y respondiendo algunos... la verdad es que Fidio al principio se colaba porque si, igual que Dylan pero al final se hizo el stalker oficial xD y si, Edgar es el amigo troll que te graba y sube videos tuyos vergonzosos a Youtube, todos tenemos uno asi (?), es que Teres tenia que meter brasa, porque sino... seria muy tipica la declaracion y no hubiese molado~; y la verdad es que, en especial Aki y Fidio viven en el Face, no tienen vida (?); Y vamos, yo creo que Little Giants tendra ordenadores, porque sino... se aburririan y no podrian contar sus geniales anecdotas al resto del mundo! xD; Y es que aqui son todos unos metiches, porque vamos, no estan todo el dia entrenando... el resto del dia estan enganchados y enterandose de todo y si, al final Gianluca se unio al equipo de Goenji; La verdad es que yo le voy al EdgarTeres, pero como aqui cada uno esta en su pais, pues no puede ser, que sino, yo los unia... xD; La verdad es que el estado de Dylan, le dio un ataque a mas de uno hasta que no supo que eran Mark y Dylan haciendo una broma xD; Es que Hide y Luca hasta viajan juntos, o sea eso no es normal! y pobre Marco, le toco estar abajo y si Fidio se merecia esa broma por vivir conectado (?)

-_Maferxia11:_ Bueno, aqui por fin subo la conti asi que... ya puedes leer esta cosa, que esta hecha super rapido y no tiene ni sentido xD Y bueno, cada vez queda menos para que se sepa si Fidio sigue vivo y feliz o volvera a ser el emo de siempre~

.

**Spoiler** del próximo capítulo:

-Philip Owen: "**O sea, sólo ha pasado un día... y ¿ha sucedido eso? y yo que pensaba que porque mañana empezasen los exámenes se iban a calmar, pero no, fue a peor, esto ya no es trío, es un ¿cuarteto o quinteto? la que han líado Gary y Peter... y sobretodo, mañana... mañana... aparte de ser Lunes y los exámenes... por fin sabremos si Natasha en realidad decide huir con Franchesca para vivir en Jamaica y así abandonar su futuro con el espía Iván, el capítulo de mañana promete**"

.

Bueno, nos vemos~ espero que les haya gustado :D y Dios, ya 22 capítulos! puff y los que me quedan...


	23. Philip desconcertado?

**Herro pipol y Feliz Navidad** (?) lamento mucho no haberlo seguido esto antes, pero es que entre el salón de Barcelona y el de Valencia me tenían ocupada -aunque el cosplay de Handa me quedaba muy gracioso xD- y además tenía que entregar fics y varias traducciones y además la próxima semana es mi cumple~

Si alguno esta en alguna página de Facebook relacionada con inazuma, seguramente habrá visto que últimamente me dedico a traducir las escenas del último juego (la de Fey y sus padres, el concurso de belleza, la Aliea Gakuen, etc) y además ahora me han pedido que ayude para traducir IE 3 al español así que estoy ocupada... por eso no he podido... lo siento...

Y OH DIOS SON CASI LAS 4 Y MAÑANA DEBO DESPERTARME TEMPRANO D:, por cierto **gracias a todos** los que ponen mi fic en favs, alerts y los que me dejan review además delos que me ponen en sus author list~ me hace muy feliz~ y también por las más de 15000 visitas~

Y el próximo capítulo no sé cuando lo suba porque ahora estoy trabajando en un fic de El Dorado para año nuevo donde salen los 3 Protocol Omega, el Zanak Domain y el Perfect Cascade~

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no estan hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en facebook...

**Aclaraciones 2:** Tras pensarlo bastante, **más o menos al fic le quedan 28 capítulos**... como mucho, pondré 30, pero en un principio sólo serían esos... sé que parecen muchos pero es que honestamente le estoy perdiendo el gusto a este fandom y prefiero abandonarlo antes de acabar odiándolo...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Philip? Porque se me dio la gana, en realidad podría haber sido de cualquier otro...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si Inazuma fuese mío, Inazuma Eleven Go 2: Chrono Stone, tendría un nombre más corto... y Kinako tendría una historia feliz, igual que Fey y Asurei...

Algunos me dijeron que se equivocaban en algunos **nombres** así que...

-Philip Owen: El otro delantero, de pelo blanco

-Freddy McQueen: El portero

-Lance Rotten: El defensa con un casco de caballero

-Gareth Barett: El otro portero, es rubio

-Johnny Gascoigne: El defensa con el tatuaje de ancla

-David Buckingham: El defensa con gorro negro

-Edge Ripper: El defensa de pelo blanco

-Peter Cole: El mediocampista bajito y con gafas

-Gary Links: El centrocampista de pelo rosa

-Paul Appleton: El mediocampista rubio con corte tazón

-Eric Purpleton: El centrocampista de pelo marrón y una cinta blanco en la frente

-Martin Squall: El centrocampista bajito con un gorro y guantes de boxeo

-Nick Woodgate: El mediocampista rubio que hace la Muteki no Yari

-Mikey Richards: El delantero con el pelo marrón y levantado que hace la Muteki no Yari

-Beat Smash: El defensa que tiene como una máscara en la cara

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Philip Owen: "_**In other words, only a day has passed... And what has happened?... And I thought that because exams start tomorrow is going to calm down, but no, it was worse, this is no longer trio, a quartet or quintet? which have bundled Gary and Peter... and above all, tomorrow... tomorrow... is Monday and we have exams... finally we know if Natasha decides to flee with Franchesca to live in Jamaica and so leave his future with the spy Ivan, the chapter of tomorrow promises**_"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, Lance Rotten, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Paul Appleton, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards y a Beat Smash les gusta esto._

-Gary Links: "_Wait, wait, wait… __WAIT!_ Con ¿Franchesca? Pero si el plan lo habían hecho con la italiana y que yo recuerde se llamaba Florencia…"

-Peter Cole: "Gary, que en el capítulo de ayer se reveló que en realidad Franchesca es su nombre secreto, pero su verdadero nombre es Florencia… eso te pasa por no ver el segundo capítulo…"

-Gary Links: "Por eso odio al cabeza tazón, por su culpa me lo perdí…"

-David Buckingham: "Oh dios, no empiecen con la novela otra vez… que yo recién voy por el primer capítulo…"

-Edge Ripper: "David, hace una semana que estas con ese capítulo…"

-David Buckingham: "Es que lo veo y no me entero, lo vuelvo a ver y sigo sin enterarme y así sucesivamente…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "No me puedo creer que aún siguen con la novela… aunque ahora que recuerdo, a mi prima también le gusta y decía algo de un plan secreto que estaban haciendo…"

-Philip Owen: "Es que justamente fue eso lo que no nos esperábamos los fans… pero claro, nadie lo cuente que tenemos que fastidiar a Gary que no vio el segundo capítulo…"

-Gary Links: "_Acrvtbynujmk,_ no me hagan esto, que además no encuentro el capítulo en internet y no me entero… maldito seas, Paul y tu _Pasión de Gavilanes_…"

-Paul Appleton: "Eh, eh, eh, eh… nada de meterse con _Pasión_, que es mucho mejor que la novela rusa…"

-Gary Links: "Sacrilegio… deberían de matarte…"

-Eric Purpleton: "Bueno, bueno… ya…"

-Martin Squall: "Eh, que Gary por la novela mata… aunque sea a su amor platónico…"

-Teres Tolue: "Sé que interrumpiré un genial debate inglés sobre quién mata a quién pero de verdad… ¿Alguien me puede contar a que se refiere Philip en su estado?"

-Kino Aki: "Es verdad, yo también estoy intrigada ya no solo por lo que sucederá con la novela, sino también por lo del estado…"

-Beat Smash: "Tiene algo que ver ¿con la discusión de ayer?"

-Nick Woodgate: "¿Qué discusión?"

-Mikey Richards: "¿Ves, Nick? Si ayer en vez de haber estado con tu novia, hubieses estado conectado a la noche te hubieses enterado…"

-Nick Woodgate: "No sean malos~"

-Gary Links: "Si es que… siempre hay alguien liándola en todos los grupos…"

-Freddy McQueen: "Es irónico que nos lo digas tu, Gary… y haber, que yo no me he enterado… ¿qué paso?"

-Lance Rotten: "Yo quiero historia… y ya…"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards y a Beat Smash les gusta esto._

-Edgar Valtinas: "Haber… después de la idea que dio Teres, esa de que para que decidiesen quién se quedaba con quién, ayer a la noche, el trío se conecto para hablar como lo harían…"

-Gary Links: "Y bueno… digamos que no nos poníamos de acuerdo… entonces de un momento a otro se conecto Peter…"

-Peter Cole: "Y claro, en ese instante me puse a hablar con Gary y como no se ponían de acuerdo… decidimos con Gary hacer de las nuestras…"

-Paul Appleton: "Siempre acabas liándola Gary, siempre…"

-Mikey Richards: "Es Gary ¿qué esperabas? Aunque pensándolo bien, cuando se une con Peter, siempre hay pelea…"

-Beat Smash: "Y entonces ¿qué sucedió?"

-Gary Links: "Bueno, decidimos que si no podía lograr mi cometido de salir con Paul entonces saldría con Peter…"

-Edge Ripper: "¿Por qué con Peter?"

-Kino Aki: "Edge-san esta ¿celoso?"

-Edge Ripper: "¿Eh? No que va… sólo que me he quedado intrigado…"

-Peter Cole: "Edge eres un injusto, pero si yo soy adorable. Y pues conmigo porque nosotros unidos siempre acabamos haciendo que haya pelea en algún lado así que… ¿por qué no salir?"

-Edgar Valtinas: "¿Por qué estoy rodeado de un grupo que no hace nada más que meterse en problemas…?"

-Gareth Barett: "Porque si no seríamos un grupo aburrido y eso no puede ser…"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Philip Owen, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Paul Appleton, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards y a Beat Smash les gusta esto._

-Eric Purpleton: "E-e-entonces… ¿Gary y Peter…?"

-Philip Owen: "Sí están saliendo… además ya han puesto: _"Gary Links and Peter Cole have a relation"_ y si Facebook lo dice…"

-David Buckingham: "Yo he dejado de creer en Facebook desde que no me dejaba poner que vivía en Londres… o sea me decía que no existía…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Si te sirve de consuelo… a mi no me dejaba poner que era un hombre…"

-Gareth Barett: "Yo soy especial y nunca he tenido problemas…"

-Beat Smash: "Maldito Gareth…"

-Kino Aki: "Entonces… ¿Gary-kun y Peter-kun…?"

-Eric Purpleton: "No, no y no… sólo lo hacen para fastidiar o sea no puede ser verdad… no lo es…"

-Teres Tolue: "Oh dios… aquí falta Fidio, que le van a sacar su título de emo como siga así… y no te preocupes, Eric… algún día encontrarás a alguien mejor que Gary…"

-Gary Links: "Mentira, nadie es mejor que yo~ yo soy único~"

-Paul Appleton: "Y suerte que lo eres, que sino… y Eric, ahora que Gary no está… podemos estar juntos…"

-Nick Woodgate: "El amor hace a la gente emo… es tan raro…"

-Martin Squall: "Nada es tan fuerte como el amor…"

-Gareth Barett: "Mentira, una ametralladora es más fuerte y tiene más de cien balas que pueden matarte…"

-Freddy McQueen: "Ahí, ahí, rompiendo el romanticismo"

-Kino Aki: "Gareth-kun que no nos lo rompas, jo~"

-David Buckingham: "Esto merece revolución"

-Edge Ripper: "Nadie podrá hacer una mejor revolución que _El Che_…"

-Gareth Barett: "Mentira, una licuadora puede hacer veinte mil revoluciones al minuto…"

-Philip Owen: "¡Gareth!"

-Teres Tolue: "Gareth es mi héroe… por cierto ¿cómo han llegado a esta conversación?"

-Peter Cole: "La verdad no lo sé… pero con Gary tenemos que planear nuestra boda~"

_.A Gary Links le gusta esto._

-Eric Purpleton: "No~"

-Gary Links: "Claro que lo haremos, Peter~ y eh… acabo de caer que el apellido de Eric es Morado… bueno Moradoton… pero como mola~"

-David Buckingham: "Si nos ponemos así… el tuyo es de un personaje de _Zelda_…"

-Edge Ripper: "El tuyo de un monumento, David…"

-Paul Appleton: "Pues el de Edge es como el de _Jack the Ripper_…"

-Gareth Barett: "Y el de Paul es Manzanaton…"

-Philip Owen: "… Maldito Gareth… tu apellido es raro y no se me ocurre nada…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Tenía que ser Gareth… por cierto para la boda me pido ser el que se queja porque no hay suficiente comida…"

-Teres Tolue: "Yo quiero ser el que llora… siempre hay alguien que llora…"

-Freddy McQueen: "Anda que… menudo par… pero Eric di algo…"

-Eric Purpleton: "Algo…"

-Lance Rotten: "Ya te estás pareciendo a Gary… Dios…"

-Gary Links: "Eh, eh… sé que no tiene nada que ver pero de repente me he imaginado a un gato haciendo skate…"

-Martin Squall: "_What the…!?_ Gary, dios…"

-Kino Aki: "De repente he recordado que Dylan-kun estaba hablando hoy de eso…"

-Dylan Keith: "Sí, sí… o sea… gatos haciendo skate es genial…"

-Teres Tolue: "De verdad ¿de dónde han salido ustedes dos?"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Originalidad no les falta…"

-Gary Links: " Y si ¿fuese un gato ninja? Podría ser un gato ninja haciendo skate~"

-Philip Owen: "No creo que pudiese haber un gato ninja…"

-Dylan Keith: "Pero si eso es algo normal… al menos en USA…"

-Freddy McQueen: "USA es un mundo paralelo… en Inglaterra esas cosas no pasan…"

-Teres Tolue: "Eso es porque son todos unos serios y no viven la vida felizmente~"

-Mikey Richards: "Pero si tenemos cosas graciosas como… no sé… algunos días hay payasos por las calles… o hay concursos por las aceras que son divertidos…"

-Gary Links: "No… es más divertido un gato… oh dios… un gato haciendo skate~"

-Paul Appleton: "De verdad, más te vale que no me cruce contigo que si no te mato…"

-Gary Links: "Pero si estoy en la habitación de al lado… que no me has dejado ir a tu habitación y eso que es más calentita…"

-Peter Cole: "¿Eh? ¿Gary, me estas engañando con Paul?"

-Gary Links: "¿Eh? No~ es que Paul vive en mi casa…"

-Paul Appleton: "¡Es mi casa!"

-Eric Purpleton: "_Wait…_ has negado que era la casa de Gary pero no has negado que tienes una relación con él…"

-Paul Appleton: "¿Eh? No, no, no, no… o sea… Gary no me gusta… el que me gusta eres tú…"

-Gary Links: "Y la mayonesa, amas la mayonesa…"

_.A Paul Appleton le gusta esto._

-Edgar Valtinas: "Es admirable como Gary siempre está metido en todos los tríos, cuartetos, etc… y siempre sigue haciendo los mismos comentarios como si no tuviese nada que ver…"

-Lance Rotten: "Es Gary… pero entonces ¿Gary y Paul están saliendo y a la vez Gary esta con Peter?"

-Peter Cole: "No puedo creer que me estés engañando…"

-Gary Links: "No… o sea… es verdad que el cabeza tazón, a.k.a Manzanaton me gusta… pero no salimos… porque él no quiere…"

-Eric Purpleton: "Es injusto… yo también quiero salir con Gary…"

-Teres Tolue: "Haber, como ustedes no se aclaran lo decidiré yo… Peter y Gary sé que en realidad no están saliendo, sino que lo han dicho para meter caña al asunto… además he visto que tienen en el facebook una "relación de BFF" por lo que… Gary estos cuatro días saldrás con Eric, los otros cuatro serán Eric y Paul y a la última serán Paul y Gary…"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Philip Owen, Edgar Valtinas, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki y a Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "De última pueden hacer un trío…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Olvídalo, Dylan…"

-Lance Rotten: "O siempre pueden matar a uno y los otros dos salir…"

-Paul Appleton: "Yo voto porque muera Gary…"

-Beat Smash: "Ya vale, pobre Gary… él no se merece eso…"

_.A Gary Links le gusta esto._

-Gary Links: "Es verdad, merezco un video de un gato ninja que vaya en skate…"

-Beat Smash: "Paul… Mata a Gary_, please_…"

_.A Paul Appleton le gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Una cosa chicos… ¿cómo llegamos a esto?"

-Edge Ripper: "Creo que nadie lo sabe…"

-Freddy McQueen: "Pero si al final siempre acabamos hablando de todo menos del estado…"

-Martin Squall: "Deberíamos estar hablando de los estados del agua… sí, se los suelto aquí en plan indirecta…"

-Mikey Richards: "_Oh… my… god…_ ¡el examen! Lo había olvidado… o sea que lo del agua ¿también entraba?"

-David Buckingham: "Pero Mikey ¿tú dónde se supone que estabas cuando lo dijo el profesor?"

-Mikey Richards: "_Wait…_ ¿tenemos profesor de ciencias?"

-Johnny Gascoigne: "…"

-Gareth Barett: "… +2"

-Edgar Valtinas: "¿Mikey… de verdad… dónde se supone que está tu cabeza en la clase de ciencias?"

-Philip Owen: "_Wait…_ ¿qué tenemos clase de ciencias?"

-Paul Appleton: "…"

-Eric Purpleton: "…"

-Teres Tolue: "Ya que estamos… ¿ustedes dos van al instituto?"

-Beat Smash: "No sé ustedes pero yo no paro de reírme y es de noche y mi madre me matará así que díganme que es una broma…"

-Mikey Richards: "Es una broma~"

-Dylan Keith: "Ahora digan la verdad"

-Philip Owen: "No. No lo es… o sea acabo de enterarme de esa clase… ah no… creo que ya sé cual es… ¿es esa de dos a tres?"

-Gary Links: "La misma… lo sé porque me dedico a dibujar mi cuaderno todos los días a esa hora~"

-Philip Owen: "Entonces todo tiene sentido. A esa hora me dedico a dormir en clase… la verdad es que llevo todo el año preguntándome que asignatura había a esa hora…"

-Peter Cole: "Muy bien, Philip… muy bien… para que luego me digan despistado a mi…"

-Edge Ripper: "Peter, más de una vez te has perdido en el metro, autobús, las calles, un parque, un centro comercial y hasta tu propia casa…"

-Peter Cole: "Sólo fueron diez veces… después de eso ya no volví a perderme en mi casa…"

-Edge Ripper: "Porque pusiste carteles"

-Peter Cole: "… Pero no volví a perderme…"

-Kino Aki: "… Peter-kun eso es excesivo…"

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Es verdad, perderse en la propia casa es raro… excepto que seas Rococo…"

-Freddy McQueen: "Por eso se lleva tan bien con Gary… los dos son iguales…"

-Eric Purpleton: "¿Saben? Esto no viene al caso pero mientras tanto estaba mirando otras páginas y haciendo test sin sentido… por ejemplo en uno me salió que en otra vida fue una roca…"

-Gary Links: "No puedes negar que habrás tenido una vida muy dura… jaja, dura…"

-Paul Appleton: "Ya te vale, Gary que… ah no espera… ya entiendo el chiste…"

-Dylan Keith: "¿Eh? Pues yo aún no lo capto…"

-Teres Tolue: "De repente recordé que en _Kingdom Hearts_ cuando decía algo Axel acababa en un _"¿lo captas?"_ y Leone siempre decía que no…"

-David Buckingham: "Rubios sorprendiéndonos desde tiempos inmemorables…"

-Eric Purpleton: "Pobres, no se merecen eso… y aún no he acabado… bueno, luego seguí haciendo test y había uno que ponía _"Test para saber si eres gay_" y me metí porque me picaba la curiosidad y la primera y única pregunta era _"¿Eres gay?"_ la verdad es que… nunca hice un test tan profundo y emblemático…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Es injusto, los test que yo encuentro son los típicos de _"¿Eres darks?"_ o sino _"¿En otra vida fuiste una naranja?"…_ o el que hizo Fidio de _"¿Eres emo?"_ no encuentro esos test…"

-Kino Aki: "Dime que has hecho el de la naranja… ¡Dime que lo has hecho!"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Lo hice…"

-Teres Tolue: "Y ¿qué salió?"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Me salió que no… después de perder diez minutos de mi vida contestando cosas que no tenían nada que ver como por ejemplo _"¿Crees que Papa Noel en realidad es reno disfrazado?"_ o _"Estas en una isla desierta ¿crees que al final la gallina cruzo la calle o los perros en realidad son aliens?"_ la verdad… es que fue muy raro…"

-Dylan Keith: "Quiero link de ese test"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Paul Appleton, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Philip Owen: "Bueno… mientras Edgar busca el link y Eric nos debería de pasar los links de los test tan emocionantes que hace… no creen ¿Qué ya es hora de irnos a estudiar? Yo al menos tengo que estudiar ciencias… creo que no tengo ni libro… eso me pasa por dormirme…"

-Dylan Keith: "Eres un ejemplo a seguir, Philip… Si estuviese Fidio diría _"tu al menos duermes en clase… yo ni eso, porque me pongo a pensar en esa persona y acabo toda la hora preguntándome como conquistarle…_" Fidio es todo un romántico… por cierto esto acabo de sacarlo de su Twitter, publicado hace veinte segundos~"

-Teres Tolue: "No me puedo creer que Fidio no esté comentando pero sí que está leyendo todo lo que ponemos… y además lo pone en Twitter para que parezca que no sabe nada de lo que pasa aquí… maldito stalker…"

-Kino Aki: "Sabía que él no me abandonaría… lo sabía… bueno chicos… los _me gusta_ finales así se van a estudiar de una vez por todas…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Yo~ _Like_ si quieres que a partir de mañana, el trío le haga caso a Teres y comiencen a salir~"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Paul Appleton, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki, Teres Tolue y a Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Eric Purpleton: "Voy a poder salir con Gary… que genial~… un _Like_ si quieren que si Philip aprueba su examen de ciencias, Edgar por fin le dé una oportunidad~"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Paul Appleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki, Teres Tolue y a Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Gareth Barett: "Philip lo tendrás difícil… yo pido _Like_ para los que se sorprendieron como hoy hemos acabado todos viendo un video de gatos ninjas en skate, cortesía de Dylan y Gary…"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Philip Owen, Edgar Valtinas, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Paul Appleton, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki, Teres Tolue y a Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Paul Appleton: "Maldito Gary… _Like_ para los que antes de estudiar harán algún test que nos pasaran Edgar y mi querido Eric~"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Philip Owen, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki, Teres Tolue y a Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Teres Tolue: "Y yo un _me gusta_ para los que se sorprendieron de que Fidio esté conectado pero no comenta nada…"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Philip Owen, Edgar Valtinas, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Paul Appleton, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki y a Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_._

1_ O sea, sólo ha pasado un día... y ¿ha sucedido eso? y yo que pensaba que porque mañana empezasen los exámenes se iban a calmar, pero no, fue a peor, esto ya no es trío, es un ¿cuarteto o quinteto? la que han liado Gary y Peter... y sobre todo, mañana... mañana... aparte de ser Lunes y los exámenes... por fin sabremos si Natasha en realidad decide huir con Franchesca para vivir en Jamaica y así abandonar su futuro con el espía Iván, el capítulo de mañana promete.

.

Bueno, como han visto... Fidio sigue vivo y sigue stalkeando... ésto para todos los que me piden que ponga a Fidio otra vez, no se preocupen que quedan 4 capítulos para que vuelva~

.

**Preguntas como siempre~**:

1_ Al final... el trío inglés como debería de acabar? quién será el pobre que se quede solo?

2_ Edgar le tiene que dar la oportunidad a Philip si este de milagro aprueba?

3_ Gary debería de seguir metiéndose en todo y comentando como si no tuviese nada que ver?

4_ Peter debería intentar conquistar a Edge o mejor quedarse solo?

5_ Es normal que al final siempre hablan de cualquier cosa menos del estado?

.

**Reviews**~:

-_Fan de Endou y Tenma, A.k.a Massiel:_ Sabes que nuestra cancion de fin de año -igual que el año pasado bailamos la de Eres un Enfermo- es la de Colibritany? xDDD y si, eres la única que no sabe bailar el gangnam! D: Ruth se lo paso parida bailando el gangnam y en un momento hasta nos cruzamos a unos cosplayados de la canción y casi se muere al ver a su Hyuna xD admite que la conversación de Aphoddio es epica! xD aprende de Dylan que el mola imitando~ y al final la mayoría esta en la friendzone xD noooo, el nombre español no! jajaja tu y tu OTP AphrodiEndou que jamás entendere xD sabes que al final siempre te acabo enganchando a mis ships asi que vete acostumbrando~ y face se necesita para spamear y stalkear gente asi que si no se mete al face no mola~ D: Y HAS PASADO MUCHO HABLANDO CON RUTH! xD y aun me debes la conti... creo que el Chrono aún tenía 10 capítulos cuando me dijiste que me lo subirías... y el resumen xDDD

-_YomiYomi~:_ Tu aun me debes el no habernos encontrado en Barcelona D: Maldita D: si hasta te dedique video! xDD bueno tu sabes que yo he bailado el gangnam un monton de veces asi que quiero que me subas video donde lo bailes tu~ xD eh, eh... que a mi me gusta tu nombre y pa mi si que es original, mujeh! xDD y ultimamente no te veo ni por twitter ni por face T_T

_-Sakura Kaname_: Hello! sí, Dylan tiene que reemplazar a Fidio y se mete en su papel~ la conversación entre Aphrodi y su madre es tan épica xD y la verdad es que su lado emo era divertido... siempre esta bien tener un depresivo por ahí comentando xD Vale, entonces Aphrodi tendrá una cita con su capitán para no ser como Fidio jaja. Dios, admito que no esperaba la respuesta 3, aunque admito que me ha matado, jolines que epico sería xDD Mandale saludos a tu amiga a la que el robas el Internet xDD

-_Valkiria1996-pd:_ Eso eso, ya nos encontraremos! y es que lo de Aphrodi y su madre es algo "normal" hasta cierto punto... la verdad es que hay algunos muy obsesivos que se mueren sin internet xD la verdad es que hay veces que ni se sienten que sean tantos capítulos pero es que ambos fics son distintos porque los míos siguen una historia en general y luego cada capítulo tiene algo que no tiene nada que ver con el anterior, mientras que los tuyos estan enlazados~ jaja y bueno, yo he calculado que como mucho unos 28 caps más... dios... morire xD

-_Celty Nekita-Akuma Uchiha:_ Buenas~ y lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo xD y no te preocupes que Aphrodi y su capitán tendrán una cita... extraña pero un cita al fin y al cabo... y hay que darle un respiro al pobre Fidio que se paso casi 20 capítulos quejándose y emo xD pienso que dentro de 4 caps vuelven los italianos así que dentro de poco ya volverá~

-_Laura excla love nagumo haruya:_ Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado y te hayas reído un rato... eso es lo que tiene este fic o lo que se esto... hacer que te despejes un rato xD

-_Maferxita1:_ Jaja, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estaba muy ocupada con el juego de IE y las traducciones D: y bueno, por fin me digno a actualizar no? xD y no te me hagas emo! eso déjaselo a esta panda de locos que siempre estan metidos en temas amorosos y no son correspondidos xD

-_Ferdita99:_ Hello~ me alegro que te gustase y la verdad es qeu cuadno te pierdes algunos capítulos, volver a ponerse al día es molesto xD y no te preocupes que mientras Dylan ayudará a Aki porque sino ella sola no puede con tanto loco y pronto volverá Fidio~ y por el otro review... si uno no se pone nombres molones en su internet, no tiene gracia xD y justamente el de Suzuno tiene que ser uno que nadie se imagine si no Aphrodi seguirá robándole el internet xD

-_ADrZero:_ Jaja, muchas gracias, me alegro que te gusta y la verdad es que a mi también me divierte~ Bueno, las chicas también tendrán su estado... sólo que los de ellas serán más por los últimos... la verdad es que estado de Hiroto no pensaba hacer porque no se me ocurría, pero podría planteármelo~ y es que Midorikawa adora el helado~

.

**Spoiler** del próximo capítulo~

-Domon Asuka: "**Tras pensar y pensar durante varios minutos… he decidido que como no se me ocurre que poner en el estado, podría contar y decir muchas tonterías, pero no… no tengo ganas así que les diré que han perdido su tiempo leyendo esto~**"

.

Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y de en serio, lamento la espera~ see you~ 3


	24. Domon perdiendo el tiempo?

**Hey!** eh, eh, eh... pues el feliz navidad del capi anterior tampoco me vino tan mal xD bueno ya que estoy... **Feliz cumpleaños para mi~ Feliz Año Nuevo, Felices Reyes, Feliz San Valentín** (?)... oh dios, he visto el capi 2 y hace un año que he empezado con este intento de fic y aún no termina xDD jopetas xDDD Muchas gracias por los 16k que lleva esta cosa que no es un fic porque no lleva una historia fija xD y a todos los que me dejan review o me agregan a favs~

Admito que me estoy desenganchando mucho de este fandom y si no fuese porque FF no tiene secciones para animes como Ginga E Kickoff! -mi última obsesión- yo ya no me pasaría por aquí xD

**Aclaraciones:** Mucho más serio que los anteriores~ la verdad es que cuando termine con estos 9 estados, de los cuales sólo me quedan 3 (y el de los españoles/franceses/alemanes esta prácticamente escrito), los otros vendrán con toda la risa que estos 3 que quedan no tienen y esos 9 llevaran un tema en común...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Domon? Pues porque él tenía que tener un estado igual que lo tendrá Ichinose~

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si Inazuma fuese mío, Inazuma Eleven Go 2: Chrono Stone, tendría un nombre más corto... y Kinako tendría una historia feliz, igual que Fey y Asurei... (admito que tengo un fic sobre esta family... aunque esta por la mitad y capaz que lo suba como Twoshot~)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Domon Asuka: "_**After thinking and thinking for several minutes... I decided that as I can think to put in the wall, I could count and say silly things, but I have no desire... so I tell you, you wasted your time reading this~"**_

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard y a seis personas más les gusta esto._

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Oh dios, Domon… eres un desgraciado…"

-Billy Rapid: "Pues yo estaba leyéndolo esperando a que dirías algo que empezase una discusión pero me ha sorprendido el final…"

-Alex Hawk: "Originalidad no te falta, si señor~"

-Dylan Keith: "Pues ¿saben? Ahora como soy un malote… no le daré _like_ al estado~"

-Ted Bryan: "Cuidado chicos, estamos delante de un chico malo…"

-Tony Strong: "Eh, eh… yo le haré competencia y a partir de ahora… no podré ningún nombre con la letra inicial en mayúscula…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Oh no, los de la Real Academia de la Lengua lloraran durante días…"

-Domon Asuka: "No por favor, mis hogos no aguantaran tanta maldad…"

-Sean Pierce: "¿Sabes, Domon? Es gracioso pero… aunque este estado no parece que empiece ningún debate… al final acabaremos hablando de cualquier idiotez aquí…"

-Mark Kruger: "Es verdad, al final acabará esto con más de cincuenta comentarios y más de la mitad con cosas que no vienen al caso…"

-Billy Rapid: "Vamos a ver… pero si siempre acabamos comentando cualquier cosa menos lo del estado…"

-Dyke Dinamo: "Cierto… lo mejor es siempre el final que cuando uno lo lee y luego lee el estado se pregunta cómo rayos llegamos ahí…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Yo solo diré que con tal de no estudiar, estaremos aquí haciendo el tonto…"

-Teres Tolue: "Y aunque no tuviesen que estudiar, lo harían igualmente… además ya es tarde, deberían de dormir…"

-Dylan Keith: "¿Qué haces conectado a esta hora, Teres?"

-Teres Tolue: "Recuerda que acá son muchas menos horas… y ¿por qué no están estudiando?"

-Michael Jacks: "Eh, que yo estoy estudiando…"

-Alex Hawk: "Pero si… ah no, esperen… es Michael y no es rubio, por lo que es normal…"

-Eddi Howard: "Ya está bien con toda la tontería de los rubios… que somos inteligentes…"

-Kino Aki: "De verdad… ¿No deberían estar estudiando?"

-Billy Rapid: "¿Saben? Si me diesen un centavo cada vez que me dicen eso… estaría escribiendo esto desde mi yate…"

-Sean Pierce: "Pues si a mí me diesen un centavo cada vez que me dicen eso… tendría dos centavos…"

-Michael Jacks: "Si yo tuviese dos centavos… ahora me iba a comprar un caramelo…"

-Sean Pierce: "Son todos unos pobres…"

-Eddi Howard: "Mentira, yo soy rico~"

-Michael Jacks: "Maldito seas, Eddi… da igual, nosotros al menos… _mmm_… bueno eso… que… eso…"

-Ted Bryan: "Perfecta manera de defendernos con tus sólidos argumentos"

-Sean Pierce: "Al menos dime… que no eres Philip y sabes que tenemos Ciencias…"

-Michael Jacks: "Claro que sé que tenemos Ciencias~"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Es algo… y bueno ¿alguna idea para distraernos aquí y no irnos a estudiar? Recuerden, la mayoría de las conversaciones no tienen que venir al caso…"

-Dylan Keith: "Pues~ ¿saben qué con Gary hemos estado viendo videos de gatos ninjas que iban en skate? Eran geniales…"

-Alex Hawk: "Gary y Dylan se llevan demasiado bien, es raro que a Mark no le moleste…"

-Mark Kruger: "¿Por qué iba a molestarme? Ni que fuese tan celoso…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Eso ¿era sarcasmo, no?"

-Mark Kruger: "¡Pero si no soy celoso!"

-Domon Asuka: "¿Tenemos que nombrarte la de veces que has intentado matar a alguien por qué ha intentado ligar con Dylan o simplemente cruzado dos palabras con él?"

-Mark Kruger: "Bah, es mentira… no soy celoso… además Gary está a miles de kilómetros… no podría pasar nada entre ellos…"

-Eddi Howard: "No es que no estés celoso… es que sabes que la distancia hace que no puedan tener nada… ahora todo tiene sentido…"

-Kino Aki: "Jamás entenderé a los hombres y su pensamiento…"

-Domon Asuka: "Si te sirve de consuelo, Aki… la mayoría de hombres no entendemos a las mujeres y su línea de pensamiento…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Las mujeres son muy raras, no se entienden ni ellas…"

-Kino Aki: "Ichinose-kun… ¿no hablarás en serio, verdad?"

-Ted Bryan: "Huy, huy, huy… Kazuya se está metiendo donde no debe…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "¿Eh? C-claro que no, Aki… l-las chicas sí que se entienden y eso… somos nosotros los idiotas…"

-Dylan Keith: "¿Eh? Kazuya eso no es verdad…"

-Alex Hawk: "Dylan no metas leña al fuego…"

-Teres Tolue: "Que la meta, que la meta…"

-Kino Aki: "¿Estas intentando engañarme, Ichinose-kun? ¿Te parecerá bonito no?"

-Sean Pierce: "Pelea~ pelea~"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "N-no, Aki yo no…"

-Kino Aki: "Pues perfecto…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "¿Eh? ¿Ya está?"

-Mark Kruger: "Eso es malo… muy malo… cuando Dylan hace eso, lo siguiente es algo volando por los aires…"

-Michael Jacks: "Huye, Kazuya… por ejemplo, Sean rompe lo que primero este a su vista, de ahí que acabase yo casi sin un ojo la última vez que me dijo algo así…"

-Steve Woodmac: "_Oh my god_… Kazuya te acabas de colgar la cuerda al cuello tu solo… al menos mi novia nunca ha… ah no esperen… a mi me tiro el refresco que estaba bebiendo cuando le dije algo parecido…"

-Billy Rapid: "Parejas… parejas que cuando se enfadan, más vale huir…"

_.A Michael Jacks, Mark Kruger y a Steve Woodmac les gusta esto._

-Ichinose Kazuya: "P-pero Aki… n-no está enfadada ¿verdad? O sea no puede estarlo…"

-Kino Aki: "No lo estoy, Ichinose Kazuya~"

-Tony Strong: "_Omg_…"

-Domon Asuka: "Nunca pensé que lo presenciaría…"

-Eddi Howard: "Te ha llamado por el nombre completo…"

-Alex Hawk: "Eso es malo, muy pero que muy malo… huye del país, cámbiate el nombre, búscate un buen trabajo y dentro de veinte años ve a visitarla, capaz que en ese momento ya se le haya pasado el cabreo…"

-Sean Pierce: "Hay algunas cosas que deberías de saber, Kazuya… en pareja hay sólo dos cosas que te hacen plantear huir… la primera es haber llegado tarde a una cita muy importante y para rematar, que sea su aniversario… ¿verdad, Michael?..."

_.A Ichinose Kazuya le gusta esto._

-Michael Jacks: "V-veo que aún sigues enfadado por eso… y-ya te pedí perdón más veces de las que te puedas imaginar… y la segunda es que si tu pareja te llama por el nombre completo, en especial si es una chica, debes huir… _run for your life, Forest_~"

_.A Ichinose Kazuya le gusta esto._

-Dyke Dinamo: "Pobre Kazuya… aunque si te sirve de consuelo, eres parecido a Fidio… podrías tomar su lugar…"

-Kino Aki: "Me niego"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "A-Aki… lo siento, no quería decir eso…"

-Kino Aki: "Olvídalo, mejor… hagamos que esto nunca sucedió… ahora tengo que irme a estudiar… ya mañana volveré a conectarme para ver que ha sucedido…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "…"

-Teres Tolue: "Lo siento, Ichinose… pero eso significa que no te hablará en un largo tiempo…"

-Ted Bryan: "Y cuando dice largo, es muchísimo tiempo…"

-Billy Rapid: "Y cuando dice muchísimo, pueden ser meses…"

-Domon Asuka: "Y cuando dice meses, se refiere a que te ignorará y pasará de ti como nunca ha pasado de nada…"

-Mark Kruger: "Y cuando dice que pasará de ti, se refiere a que ni te atrevas a acercarte que te golpeará…"

-Dylan Keith: "Y cuando dice que te golpeará, se refiere a que te olvides de ella porque ha pasado a ser prácticamente imposible…"

-Alex Hawk: "Y cuando dice imposible, se refiere a que literalmente lo es… ya no te dará más oportunidades…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "… Entonces… ¿aún está libre el puesto de Fidio…?"

-Dylan Keith: "_Sorry~_ pero yo me he quedado con él~"

-Mark Kruger: "No entiendo porque tienes tu su puesto si tu tienes de emo lo que Domon de rubio… además te pasas más de la mitad del día conectado…"

-Michael Jacks: "Y cuando dice que estás la mitad del día conectado, es que lo tienes abandonado y pasas de él completamente…"

-Sean Pierce: "Y cuando dice que lo tienes abandonado, se refiere a que esta celoso del ordenador…"

-Gary Links: "Bueno, ya está bien ¿no? O sea pobre chico…"

-Teres Tolue: "Gary, que te vayas a estudiar de una vez… y algo me dice que Michael y Sean se quedaron picados porque no pudieron seguir el juego de _"Y cuando dice tal significa eso…"_ básicamente…"

-Sean Pierce: "No lo negaré… lo hice por eso… por cierto, tal y como dijeron… no importa el estado que sea, nosotros acabaremos hablando de cualquier cosa…"

-Eddi Howard: "No sé ustedes, pero yo me meteré con Kazuya y Mark… como ambos son unos ignorados…"

-Mark Kruger: "¡Eh, yo no soy un ignorado!"

-Dylan Keith: "Pobre Mark… es ignorante…"

-Mark Kruger: "… D-Dylan… no es lo mismo…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Bah, da igual, no me importa~"

-Steve Woodmac: "Tienes razón~ además ella vive en Japón, está a más de cien km y seguramente se encontrará un mejor novio allí~"

_.A Domon Asuka y a Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Muere. Steve. De. Verdad."

-Tony Strong: "Bueno ya… vamos a bajar un poco la tensión aquí…"

-Dylan Keith: "Eso, eso… volvamos al tema inicial~"

-Sean Pierce: "¿Pero que tenemos tema inicial?"

-Billy Rapid: "¿Aquí hay tensión? ¿Dónde?"

-Alex Hawk: "Obviamente el tema inicial es el _Big Bang_ y la tensión es entre tú y Ted…"

-Ted Bryan: "Eso, eso… maldito Billy"

-Billy Rapid: "_Oh my god_… no sabía que había tensión entre Ted y yo… _wow_…"

-Tony Strong: "Billy ¿pero qué se supone que has estado haciendo durante los últimos minutos?"

-Billy Rapid: "Ver un video de gatos ninja montados en skate cortesía de Dylan…"

_.A Dylan Keith le gusta esto._

-Michael Jacks: "_O-ok_… si ese es el caso, entonces te perdonamos… por cierto yo no creo en _Big Bang_…"

-Sean Pierce: "Michael no me seas subnormal, dios… y ¿en qué momento te ha mandado Dylan el vídeo? Lo digo porque debería haber salido en la conversación y no salió… n-no es como que yo quisiera ver el video ni nada de eso…"

-Dylan Keith: "Es que se lo mande a través del chat~ y creo que más bien Michael se refiere a la serie de _Big Bang_… es que lleva quejándose un tiempo de que no cree en _Sheldon_ porque no le entiende…"

-Mark Kruger: "_Wait a minute_… ¿por qué estás hablando con Billy en el chat y no conmigo?"

-Domon Asuka: "Yo entiendo a _Sheldon_… bueno… más o menos… y Mark demostrando sus celos son algo que me encanta leer o ver… de en serio, soy fan"

_.A Dylan Keith, Ichinose Kazuya, Billy Rapid, Tony Strong, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks y a Alex Hawk les gusta esto._

-Steve Woodmac: "Es que Mark debes entender que con Billy somos más divertidos y por eso habla con nosotros~ y ¿saben? Yo últimamente apruebo física gracias a esa serie…"

-Dylan Keith: "_Come on, Mark~_ Billy y Steve me dan temas de conversación divertidos~ y yo también apruebo por eso~"

-Teres Tolue: "Lo sabía. Dylan y Steve están hechos el uno para el otro… Dylan sal con Steve y nos harás un gran favor a la humanidad"

_.A Sean Pierce, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk y a Eddi Howard les gusta esto._

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Eso, hazlo Dylan~"

-Domon Asuka: "Ichinose ya está bien, que que tu estés deprimido no significa que puedas arruinar las otras parejas…"

-Dyke Dinamo: "Sigo pensando que Kazuya sería un buen Fidio… sólo hace falta verlos, son parecidos y los dos son unos desgraciados en el amor…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Cualquier desgraciado en el amor puede ocupar el lugar de Fidio… tanto Erik como Kazuya…"

-Mark Kruger: "Bueno ya… que el pobre Kazuya se deprimirá… cambiemos de conversación…"

-Sean Pierce: "En realidad lo dices para que Dylan no empiece a pensar que debería de cortar contigo, capitán… y bueno ¿de qué hablamos?"

-Alex Hawk: "Hablemos de la _Friendzone_~"

_.A Domon Asuka y a Billy Rapid les gusta esto._

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Malditos…"

- Domon Asuka: "Si te sirve de consuelo, tú no estás en la _Friendzone_ Ichinose… tú estás a otro nivel… estás en la_ Familyzone_, ella te considera como un hermano…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "P-pues la mayoría ha estado en la _Familyzone_ y en la _Friendzone_… y-y-y-y-y han salido… como Mark o Michael…"

-Dylan Keith: "A mí me gustaba cuando Mark estaba en la _Friendzone_… era más divertido…"

-Mark Kruger: "¡Dylan!"

-Eddi Howard: "Eh chicos… mientras estaba pensando mi genial comentario, me puse a leer otras entradas de la gente y… somos los únicos que estamos manteniendo una "conversación" sin sentido… va, demostremos que en USA hay gente inteligente, _please_"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks y a Alex Hawk les gusta esto._

-Dyke Dinamo: "Nosotros no debemos demostrar nada… somos gente inteligente…"

-Tony Strong: "Somos tan inteligentes que somos capaces de cambiar de conversación rápidamente y ni siquiera inmutarnos…"

-Ted Bryan: "Lo que sucede, querido Eddi, es que nosotros estamos por encima del nivel medio que tiene la gente normal a la que has estado leyendo sus entradas… nosotros vamos más allá y por eso no necesitamos mantener una conversación seria para demostrar nuestro coeficiente intelectual"

_.A Eddi Howard le gusta esto._

-Billy Rapid: "Muy bien dicho, _dear Ted_, lo que sucede es que debido a nuestro gran conocimiento y nuestro desbordante uso del léxico, no podemos hablar aquí con propiedad porque sino la gente se sentiría deprimida al saber que hay gente más preparada que ellos por estos lugares…"

-Teres Tolue: "Pa´ que mentir, pero si lo que sucede es que no tienen ni idea de que hablar y siempre acaban por las nubes y con tal de no estudiar, están acá haciendo el idiota…"

-Dylan Keith: "Eso es verdad~ aunque yo ya he estudiado… sólo estoy aquí para leer la que puede armar, porque sino mañana no me entero y eso no es _cool_…"

-Michael Jacks: "Yo también ya lo sé todo~ choca esos cinco, Dylan~"

_.A Dylan Keith le gusta esto._

-Sean Pierce: "Mi gran duda es ¿cómo chocaran los cinco? O ¿se esperaran hasta mañana para encontrarse en clase y chocarlos como Dios manda…?"

-Dylan Keith: "Nah, eso es muy aburrido… nosotros nos ponemos la cam y ambos levantamos las manos y hacemos que chocamos los cinco… así lo hace la gente pro como nosotros~"

_.A Michael Jacks le gusta esto._

-Mark Kruger: "Pero pueden dejar de hacer el tonto ¿de una vez?"

-Eddi Howard: "Mark, admite que estas celoso de que Dylan esté hablando y viéndose por cam con Michael y paramos…"

_.A Sean Pierce, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks y a Alex Hawk les gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "Normal que Mark este celoso… es pobre y ha roto su cam y ahora no puede comprarse otra…"

-Mark Kruger: "E-exacto… e-es eso… no es como si me molestase que Dylan pase de mí y últimamente me ignore y hasta se haya planteado volverme a la _Friendzone_… no…"

-Domon Asuka: "Ya que estamos… no es como que Ichinose está deprimido porque Aki ahora ha decidido ignorarle…"

-Sean Pierce: "Y no es como que yo estuviese enfadado con Michael porque llego tarde el día de nuestra cita con la que cumplíamos ya cuatro meses juntos…"

-Billy Rapid: "Y no es como que aún espere a mañana para decirle a Alex que debemos ir a ver _Django_ que si no me dará un ataque…"

-Dylan Keith: "Tengo la sensación de que están intentando decir algo pero no logro entender el mensaje…"

-Teres Tolue: "Creo que tanto estar con Gary te ha afectado, Dylan… lee entre líneas…"

-Michael Jacks: "Va, Sean… no puedes seguir aún enfadado… va…"

-Sean Pierce: "No, olvídame Michael…"

-Eddi Howard: "_Olvida mi nombre, mi Facebook, mi Twitter y bórrame ya_~"

-Alex Hawk: "_Yo no te puedo bloquear~"_

-Eddi Howard: _"¡Vete! Olvida los likes, los retweets, los reblogs, que ya no te quieren_!"

-Alex Hawk: _"¡Quieres más likes ya lo sé_!"

-Eddi Howard: _"¡Bórrame! ¡Bloquéame del Twitter, del Facebook y del Tumblr! Olvídate todo, que tu para eso tienes experiencia~" (2)_

-Steve Woodmac: "Muero una y diez mil veces de risa gracias a su canción…"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk y a diez personas más les gusta esto._

-Mark Kruger: "En serio… su canción le da mil vueltas a la original… y Dylan, creo que tengo que hacerte un mapa…"

-Michael Jacks: "Sean~ pero si hasta han hecho una canción y todo… no puedes estar aún enfadado… o sea te he hecho cosas peores… y me has perdonado…"

-Sean Pierce: "Muerete, Michael…"

-Tony Strong: "¿Qué les ha dado hoy a la mayoría de parejas? Acaba siempre uno enfadado y a punto de mandar a la _Friendzone_ a su pareja… menos Kazuya… Kazuya nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad…"

_.A Mark Kruger, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Déjenme ¿ok? Alguien tan popular como yo no necesita a nadie…"

-Domon Asuka: "Me he reído tanto que casi me caigo de la silla"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Lo que a ti te debería pasar es que tendrías que tener uno de esos ordenadores que tienen en los colegios que son enormes, pesados, con unas pantallas que ocupan media mesa, el teclado que lo han usado más de cincuenta personas distintas y está casi hecho pedazos…"

-Dyke Dinamo: "No te olvides que casi no tienen ni conexión a internet, sólo tienen Windows XP o como mucho Linux, los programas son lentísimos, el juego más divertido que tienes es el Solitario y va cuando se le da la gana…"

_.A Ichinose Kazuya, Tony Strong y Michael Jacks les gusta esto._

-Teres Tolue: "Yo soy rico así que nunca he tenido problemas…"

-Alex Hawk: "Teres eres un suertudo…"

-Eddi Howard: "_God_, cada vez es más tarde… ¿_ya ponemos los likes_? porque como mi madre descubra que estoy aquí conectado sin estudiar, me manda a la hoguera"

- Ted Bryan: "Yo quería que fueses a la hoguera pero bueno, _I´m a good boy so_… empezaré yo~… Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial~ ¿por qué los que están juntos no se separan y así ya paramos de tanta guerra?"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Mark Kruger: "_Wait, no!"_

-Michael Jacks: "_No, no, no, no and no!_"

-Sean Pierce: "Me gusta la idea y recibió varios _likes_ así que… Michael, sé feliz, vuelves a estar soltero~"

-Dylan Keith: "_Great~_ entonces…"

-Mark Kruger: "No, Dylan… nosotros nos quedamos como estamos…"

-Teres Tolue: "¿A qué le digo a mi equipo que también ponga los _me gusta_? Si Michael lo sufre, tu también, Mark…"

-Mark Kruger: "_But… but… why? I´m really happy in this moment…"_

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Aquí sufrimos todos… todos para uno y uno para todos…"

-Domon Asuka: "Admito que me gusta verte celoso, Mark… y a Michael también… además así le hacen la competencia a Ichinose… _Like_ para los que quieren que los _Romeos_ se pongan emos y peleen por el puesto de Fidio?"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Ichinose Kazuya, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "El puesto de Fidio es mío… ¿entonces vuelvo a estar soltero? Eso no mola…"

-Sean Pierce: "Antes de que el capitán diga algo, te diré que ahora tendremos más tiempo para nosotros, _Dy~_"

_.A Dylan Keith le gusta esto._

-Steve Woodmac: "Le ha llamado, Dy… uh… Mark tendrá ganas de matarle~"

-Michael Jacks: "A mi Sean nadie lo toca… es sólo mío…"

-Eddi Howard: "Ahora ya no te "pertenece", Michael…_ like_ para los que quieren ver como Michael y el capitán se matan entre ellos por defender lo que es "suyo" o al menos creen eso, porque ahora están solos~"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Alex Hawk y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Dyke Dinamo: "Los otros ya deben estar planeando su venganza… y un _like_ para los que creen que Kazuya debería esperar a que acaben los exámenes y cuando Aki venga, intentar disculparse~"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Domon Asuka, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

-Mark Kruger: "De esta nos vengaremos…"

_.A Michael Jacks le gusta esto._

-Domon Asuka: "Cuando mañana nos falten los almuerzos… nos acordaremos de que han empezado su venganza…"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Ichinose Kazuya, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard y a Teres Tolue les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ Tras pensar y pensar durante varios minutos… he decidido que como no se me ocurre que poner en el estado, podría contar y decir muchas tonterías, pero no… no tengo ganas así que les diré que han perdido su tiempo leyendo esto~

2_ Para los que no se aclararon, la "canción" de Eddi y Alex es la de Los Pimpinela.

3_ Algunas conversaciones que tienen las base en comentarios de mi propio Facebook, especialmente las del final, porque no sabía como acabarlo... por ej: lo de las computadores/ordenadores, culpen a Pau-chan Espitia que colgo eso en su muro y mientras criticaba los ordenadores de su cole, yo me moría de la risa xD

.

**Las preguntas**~

1_ Ichinose debería de disculparse o simplemente hacer como que nunca dijo nada?

2_ Ahora que Michael y Mark estan solteros, deberían de intentar recuperar a sus parejas? o vivir la soltería?

3_ Es normal que con tal de no estudiar, estuviesen comentando cualquier cosa?

4_ Eddi tenía razón y ellos son los que más desvarían el tema principal o hay otro equipo que lo haga?

5_ Los personajes deberían seguir cogiendo canciones conocidas y cambiarles la letra?

.

**Reviews**~ (oh dios, casi muero con tanto review xD)

-_Sakura Kaname:_ Jajajaja, pero si acosar a gente mola~ es nuestro pan de cada día (?) xDD jaja, debes socializar más~ que eso además hasta te inspira más o.O Uno nunca sabe, capaz que de milagro Philip aprueba... capaz... xDD Gary debería de reemplazar a Fidio xD Oh dios, espero que hayas aprobado el examen y admite que en parte vas a casa de tu amiga para robarle el internet xDD

-_Señora Enda, por cierto me gusta que no te deje entrar al FF xD:_ Tu eres la miserable xDDDD además ese mote te viene bien~ ya todos sabemos que amas a Fidio y eres de las que espera su regreso xDDDDDDDDD Al final acabaras shippeandolos, no te preocupes que soy buena y te subirr fanarts de ellos~~~ y tu eres emo y tsundere... eres una mezcla de Fidio y Gianluca o.O esto no viene al caso pero Gra, el delantero de pelo rosa like a real man del Perfect Cascade tiene la voz de Chae... por eso le quiero 3

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Jajaja, sehh, es que Garreth debía ser el que mostrase más seriedad con sus comentarios (?) oh dios, me has dado una idea para un fanart de Halloween xD y es que Mikey y Philip ni siquiera saben en que año estan, para mi que son aliens o lago así xDD Fidio seguira vivo en nuestros corazones (?) y sí, si él sale entonces otro deberá reemplazarlo, siempre hay que tener un emo agregado (?) xD Uno nunca sabe, capaz que Philip aprobará y todo... capaz... xD jaja y bueno, aquí por fin me digne a subir el capítulo~

-_Blue-Salamon:_ Wow, hello, tanto tiempo (?) xD Bueno, aquí por fin me digno a subir el capítulo porque o no tenía tiempo o siempre pasaba algo... tú lo sabes de primeras xD Solo te diré que no acabaran en trío, aún no sé como acabaran pero en trío no XD Yo también dormía en clase, pero en mi caso era Valenciano, la profesora tenía una manera tan suave de hablar que podías morirte ahí... y en éste fic todo es normal... cualquier cosa basado en Inazuma es normal... hasta duendes xD el pudin de vainilla esta bueno~ es el único pudin que a mi me gusta -ya que no soy muy fan de las cosas dulces o.O-

-_The-Queen-Nasuda_: Jaja, es que Face casi siempre trollea en algo xD Me alegro que te guste ^^

-_Endaki308_: Jaja, me alegro que te gustase :D

-_Yomi_: Pero que!? de verdad, me encanta como tu lees lo que se te viene en gana xD P-pues yo casi nunca te veo D: aunque en Twitter ultimamente coordinamos más~ haber si logramos vernos por Skype y hablar idioteces xDD Quiero tu video del Gangnam! y si, espero verte y bailaremos juntas~ *o*

-_Yuko96:_ Buenas~ me alegro que te guste~ la verdad aún no sé que personaje usar para el próximo estado del Inazuma Japan y Fubuki creo que no me vendría mal xD bueno, por fin aquí la conti tras 20 años de espera (?) xD

-_Valkiria1996-pd:_ No, no serán 28... sino que me faltan aún 28 capítulos... o sea este es el 24 y aún me quedan otros 28 xDD Y casi siempre a ti no te deja usar el usuario... FF te tiene mania o.O Y no te preocupes que con los spoilers del Chrono Stone estoy al día porque mientras iban saliendo me los iban dando para que los traduzca ya que sé japonés xD y sí, pobre Kinako... me da tanta lastima y Fey tambien D:

-_ValeRyoda03:_ Jaja, me alegro que te guste y sí que subiré solo que cada vez ando más ocupada porque soy traductora y admin de unas páginas de Facebook y por eso me cuesta encontrar tiempo para escribir D: pero nada, me tendrán aquí moléstandoles aún más tiempo xD

-_Dani-chan y Gaby-chan_: Jajaja, me alegro que les guste, en serio me hace muy feliz *o* es que sin Fidio por ahí no mola xD y bueno, por fin, tras mil años, me he decidido a subir este capítulo xD

-_Letitri:_ Me alegro muchísimo que te guste ^^ y bueno, aquí por fin el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste ^^

-_Ferdita99:_ Buenas y feliz año nuevo para ti también~ me alegro que te guste y sí, Fidio debía de salir de colado por ahí, un stalker nunca se lo detiene (?) y no te preocupes que cada vez queda menos para que vuelva~

-_Celty Nekita-Akuma Uchiha:_ Buenas y feliz año para ti~~ Es que lo que me cansa de este fandom es que siempre se usan las mismas prejas/equipos y el resto de personajes se les deja abandonados D: no te preocupes, que éste fic tendrá su final -que ahora que lo pienso, queda medio abierto... es que ya esta casi escrito xD- Y la verdad, creo que el trío inglés tendrá anécdotas de sus citas muy divertidas xDD La verdad es que he intentado hacer un estado donde ellos no acaben desvariando tanto y es hasta raro... xD Y no te preocupes, que estoy acostumbrada a reviews largos asi que no me molesta~ see you~

.

**Spoiler** del siguiente estado~

-Drago Hill: "**Oh vamos... ni aún en el cine nos libramos de tener momentos únicos... en serio ¿es qué nuestro equipo siempre tendrá anécdotas idiotas? aunque la verdad, lo de Gousha no me lo esperaba, lo de Maxi y su pelea por los Cheetos sí... pero sobretodo... la declaración de Ryuu fue épica...**"

.

Eso es todo... admito que parte de ésto lo estoy escribiendo el viernes de madrugada, aunque el resto lo haré a la noche de mañana porque ya me duelen los dedos xD Bueno, saben que subo Viernes, Sábado o Domingo así que espero que la próxima semana pueda venir con este capítulo donde, para variar, LG tendrá anécdotas únicas como ellos mismos~ Bye bye~


	25. Drago y sus anécdotas?

**Con los Terroristas~** (?) **Hello everybody~** hacía mil años que no me dignaba a subir esta continuación tanto... que las paridas del capítulo anterior... me vinieron bien y todo xD Bueno, feliz semana santa~ y vacaciones (por si las dudas, ya que capaz que la próxima vez que suba conti sea dentro de 3 años (?))...

¿Por qué tarde tanto en actualizar?: Bueno... hace nada fueron Fallas, una fiesta aquí en Valencia -ahora ya saben en que ciudad vivo y ya pueden secuestrarme (?)- así que de casualidad pisaba el suelo de mi casa... también tuve falta de inspiracion, admito que es raro en mi porque normalmente escribo rápido, pero no es que no tenía inspiración -como sabran, hace nada subi 3 drabbles- sino que éste capítulo me dejo en bloqueo mental, al principio tenía una idea y acabo en algo completamente distinto xD

Por cierto **¿quieren que haga más estados de otros equipos?** algunos del Futbol Frontier o del FFI, sí... esos que me deje porque les cogí manía porque, por ejemplo contra Qatar tuve que jugar 3 veces para derrotarles... etc...

.

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no están hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Drago? Ninguna en particular, solo me parecio divertido...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mío, el Chrono tendría un nombre más corto, el protagonista sería Zanak y Rei y en Galaxy sería Morimura que es adorable~

.

Les dejo los personajes porque, igual que los capítulos anteriores, algunos se confunden algunos nombres~

-Maxi Ride: El chico que es parecido a Max.

-Windy Faster: El que se parece a Kazemaru.

-Walter Mountain: El parecido a Kabeyama.

-Ginni Guino: El que es como Kageno.

-Maron Ian: Parecido a Kurimatsu.

-Shintei Hanba: El que es como Handa.

-Yumu Rinji: El parecido a Shourin.

-Kito Ryand: Parecido a Shishido.

-Goushu Flare: El delantero parecido a Goenji.

-Drago Hill: El delantero parecido a Someoka.

-Cain Saito: El que es como Tachimukai.

-McCall Kisara: El parecido a Kogure.

-Maygar Neysan: El similar a Megane.

-Ryuu Skell: El que se parece a Fubuki.

-Skid Wu: El chico que es como Tsunami.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Drago Hill: _**"Oh, allez... même dans les films se sont débarrassés des moments uniques... Est-ce sérieux notre équipe aura toujours des idiots anecdotes? mais la vérité de ce que je ne m'attendais pas Gousha, le Maxi et lutte Cheetos par lui-même... mais surtout... déclaration de Ryuu était épique..."**_

_.A Maxi Ride, Rococo Urupa, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi, Dylan Keith y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Rococo Urupa: "En serio… somos un equipo que tiene anécdotas épicas en todo momento…"

-Windy Faster: "Yo no sé si alegrarme o llorar…"

-Maxi Ride: "Yo sólo sé… que no sé nada…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Ahí, ahí… demostrando que has estudiado para el examen de Filosofía de mañana~"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Yo sólo tengo una pregunta… ¿al final fueron todos al cine o qué?"

-Kito Ryand: "Sí… es que al final… no pudimos resistirnos…"

-Yumu Rinji: "Además queríamos saber lo que pasaría entre Dragona y Ryuu así que teníamos que ir aunque nos costase la vida…"

-McCall Kisara: "Sigue preguntándome porque Ryuu es el único al que no le hemos cambiado el nombre… es injusto…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Yo creo que seré el único que lo diga pero… yo vivo en Brasil así que no sé qué paso así que… ¿nos lo contaran?"

_.A Raimon Natsumi y a Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "Es verdad, apiádense de los que no vivimos allí… además quiero saber que anécdota tienen esta vez…"

_.A Raimon Natsumi y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Drago Hill: "Pero antes de eso… ahora que estás soltero Dylan ¿qué se siente?"

-Dylan Keith: "Pues la verdad… tampoco era para tanto… y con Sean hemos decidido empezar una relación~"

-Maygar Neysan: "Amo sus maneras de fastidiar a Mark y a Michael, en serio~"

-Mark Kruger: "Dylan no me lo puedo creer, esto ya es pasarse… yo no te he hecho nada… bueno al menos no contra tu voluntad…"

-Rococo Urupa: "A saber que le habrás hecho… y Mark… ¿por qué no sales tu con Michael? y así se la devuelven a Dylan y a Sean~"

_.A Mark Kruger, Maxi Ride, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Windy Faster: "Barroco no seas mala persona, claro… como tú nunca saliste con nadie no sabes lo que se siente…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Tú tampoco nunca has salido con nadie, Winda… entonces… ¿lo harán?"

-Mark Kruger: "Lo haría pero… con Michael se nos ocurrió algo mejor… y Dylan ya vete a dormir que mañana madrugamos…"

-Dylan Keith: "Maaaaark… no me voy a enterar si me voy a dormir ahora…"

-Mark Kruger: "_Now._ O sino… nada de vídeos de gatos ninjas que montan en skate…"

-Dylan Keith: "Nooooo~ ok… pero solo por los gatos…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "No te preocupes, Dylan-kun que mañana te lo contamos~ bueno, ya nos darán los detalles, así que para que Roniejo-kun no se muera… ¿quién empieza a contar su "normal" ida al cine~?"

-Drago Hill: "Va, empezaré yo que me hace ilusión… bueno… con Ryuu habíamos quedado a las tres y con Maxi a las dos y media para comprar las entradas y los _Cheetos_ de Maximo que si no se suicidaba… tras esperar quince minutos hasta que la persona de delante terminase de pagar todos con monedas de cinco céntimos, por fin pudimos comprar nuestras entradas…"

-Maxi Ride: "Pero claro, somos buenos y decidimos hacer lo mismo que la otra persona y pagamos todos con moneditas pequeñas… ese día el empleado nos odio…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Tras eso, me vinieron a buscar a mí que les estaba esperando porque se habían tirado otros quince minutos para pagar, decidimos quedarnos a la entrada del cine para esperar al resto…"

-Drago Hill: "La verdad es que llegamos bastante rápido y decidimos ya irnos a sentar para ocupar sitio y porque nos hacía ilusión entrar los primeros…"

-Maxi Ride: "Y estar de Okupas… ser okupa es genial… bueno nos sentamos cada uno al azar y tras media hora por fin empezó la peli…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Oh, oh… por ahora es normal~"

-McCall Kisara: "Sí… bueno sólo eso, porque cuando empezó la película de repente a Skip le dio un ataque de risa"

-Skid Wu: "Es que dios, pasaron una publicidad de una llama y fue un _"Ola k ase? Estando en el cine o k ase?"_ y empecé a morirme de la risa mientras Cain intentaba callarme en vano…"

-Maygar Neysan: "Así que decidimos hacer lo que cualquier persona normal haría en una situación así…"

-Mac Roniejo: "¿Tirarle una bomba?"

-Shintei Hanba: "… bueno… no tan normal como eso…"

-Ginni Guino: "Como Caon estaba al lado y no podía pararle, decidimos que sería él quién se sacrificase por todos nosotros… así que Mcdonals le empujo haciendo que besase a Skip…"

-McCall Kisara: "Ya saben… si no puedes con ellos, hazles que se besen…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Eso se lo acaban de inventar y ¿por qué no hay foto? Exijo foto…"

-Walter Mountain: "La tenemos, Natsumo… pero estamos amenazados y no podemos subirla… pero cuando logremos encontrarle algún fallo a la amenaza la subimos…"

-Windy Faster: "Siguiendo… para sorpresa de… Barroco, porque el resto ya lo veíamos venir, esos dos pasaron de toda la introducción de la película porque estaban más entretenidos… haciendo otras cosas…"

-Ryuu Skell: "¿Comer palomitas…?"

-Yumu Rinji: "Exacto… eso…"

-Maygar Neysan: "Con eso ya era un problema menos y cuando pensábamos que podríamos ver la película tranquilamente, _Wally_ se puso a gritar como un loco…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Por lo que parece, _Mcdonalds_ le había puesto algo picante en las palomitas"

-Walter Mountain: "Sufri mucho, maldito seas McCall…"

-Kito Ryand: "Luego de eso… todo paso normal ya saben… gente levántandose y pasando delante de la pantalla, siempre hay un bebé llorando, alguien que va al baño, al que le llaman por teléfono… lo normal…"

-Drago Hill: "La verdad es que estábamos entretenidos mirando, algunos mirábamos, otros comían, no me pregunten cómo pero Kito se durmió…"

-Kito Ryand: "Culpa a Ginna por tener un brazo muy cómodo…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Y entonces… anunciaron que tendríamos un descanso de quince minutos… aún no sé porque pero lo tendríamos… por lo que en la parte más emocionante… se para…"

-Windy Faster: "Y como no teníamos nada mejor que hacer… menos Kito… él dormía… decidimos ponernos a hablar…"

-Drago Hill: "De temas normales como la corrupción, las enfermedades, el Vaticano, la caída de la Bolsa, como afecta el traslado de Trigo a Australia…"

-Skid Wu: "Y de sexo, mujerzuelas y rock and roll~"

-Mac Roniejo: "Lo normal vamos…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Yo admito que nunca he tenido un debate sobre las mujerzuelas, el resto sí, pero ese tema no…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Soy al único que le llamo la atención que hablásemos sobre ¿el trigo?"

-Maron Ian: "Hablar sobre el trigo es algo normal… lo que no es normal es lo de Natsumo, no puede ser que nunca hayas hablado de mujerzuelas… es indignante…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Ya vale~ y nada… como no empezaba nunca la película, decidimos jugar un _"¿verdad o reto?"_ ¿Por qué? porque somos idiotas y sabíamos que a alguien le tocaría una tontería…"

-Maygar Neysan: "Empezamos el juego y descubrimos cosas como que a Winda le daban miedo las mariposas, Wally quería ser vendedor de salchichas en el futuro, Ginna es fan de _"Desperate Housewives",_ Maron odia al hombre del tiempo, Shintei se siente atraído por Maxi, Maxi es fan de los _Cheetos…_ que novedad… Yumu quiere jugar baloncesto, McCall cree en los unicornios, Dragona piensa que no hay nada que te dé más miedo que cuatro llamadas perdidas de tu madre un día de fiesta y Ryuu le ha puesto a su _sim_ de nombre Pablito…"

-Mac Roniejo: "¿No jugaban todos verdad? Es que hay gente que no has nombrado…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Walter-kun ¿vendedor de salchichas? Deberías aspirar a algo más… y no me esperaba lo de Shintei…"

-Shintei Hanba: "No, no jugábamos todos porque había algunos… que estaban más "entretenidos" entre ellos… y veamos… se me pregunto que si tendría que escoger a alguien con quien salir del equipo con quién seria y yo dije que con Maxi… p-pero eso no significa que me guste…"

-Skid Wu: "¡Eh! Que yo no estaba jugando porque estábamos con Cain robando palomitas a la gente… y si claro, Shintei…"

-Maxi Ride: "¿En serio, Shintei? Oh~ esa no me la esperaba…"

-Kito Ryand: "¿Pero tú donde se supone que estabas cuando Shintei respondió eso? O ¿estabas dormido como yo?"

-Shintei Hanba: "No estaba dormido pero lo que pasa es que Maxi siempre me ignora… ¡nunca me escucha!"

-Drago Hill: "Huy~ ahí parece que hay tensión y Maxi no te ignora…"

-Maxi Ride: "¿A quién no ignoro?"

-Rococo Urupa: "A Shintei~"

-Maxi Ride: "¿Quién es Shintei?"

-Cain Saito: "¡Maxi!"

-Shintei Hanba: "Dios… ahora sé cómo se sienten Fidio e Ichinose… y como no lee ni mis comentarios, le insultare… Maxi idiota…"

-Ginni Guino: "No seas exagerado, hombre… bueno seguiremos con el relato… tras todos decir una verdad, toco el momento del reto, primero fue Ryuu que tuvo que cogerle la bolsa de _Cheetos_ a Maxi y ponerle un gorro, que una señora nos presto, acostarse en las butacas y hablarse a la bolsa como si fuese su psicólogo… claro que debía decirle tonterías como que en realidad creía que el Sol era una planeta enorme, que no comprendía porque los gallos no podían poner huevos…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Lo épico fue que en un momento, Drago se puso a mover la bolsa como si esta tuviese vida mientras Ryuu seguía contándole sus dudas existenciales como la de cómo hacía para jugar Windy si solo veía por un ojo o si éste era emo… entonces Ryuu le cogió la bolsa y la beso para luego decirle que la amaba"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Ryuu-kun/Bolsa de Cheetos será mi nueva OTP"

_.A Maxi Ride, Rococo Urupa, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Skid Wu y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Drago Hill: " Tras acabar… tocaba el siguiente reto… pero claro… nadie se esperaba que le iba a tocar a Gousha…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Es verdad ¿dónde está Goushu-kun? Es que desde hace rato que no comenta por aquí… bueno, no ha ni comentado…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Tras su reto, ha dicho que no quería volver a conectarse en su vida y que iba a borrar su existencia de todos lados… Gousha que es un exagerado de la vida…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Lo que sucedió fue que a Rococo no se le ocurría nada mejor que decirle que tenía que pararse frente a la pantalla y decirle _"Oh gran señora que reina en todas las salas de cine, debo confesarle que he pecado… me he enamorado de otro hombre" _luego…"

-Drago Hill: "Debía girarse hacia donde estábamos nosotros y señalar a uno en concreto y decir _"ese, ese es el maldito que me ha robado el corazón y me ha hecho profanar la palabra divina"_ y a la vez tenía que ir acercándose lentamente"

-Yumu Rinji: "Cuando estaría cerca de esa persona, continuaría _"¿qué es… que es lo que mis humildes ojos ven en tan angelical rostro que no pueden dejar de observarle?"_ y entonces…"

-Cain Saito: "Debía ponerse como los caballeros, eso de ponerse de rodillas, cogerle la mano a esa persona, besarla y acabar con un _"te quiero… y no sabes lo que daría porque tu sintieses lo mismo que yo al menos durante un día"_ tras eso debía de besar a la persona~"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Oh dios mío, Rococo-chan admito que ha sido buena~"

-Kito Ryand: "¿Por qué no me despertaron, malditos?"

-Mac Roniejo: "Si tienen video, lo quiero… y ¿quién fue el afortunado que le toco ser la persona de la que supuestamente estaba enamorado Goushu?"

-McCall Kisara: "A Ryuu~"

-Maron Ian: "Casi se muere Gousha cuando Rococo escogió a Ryuu~"

-Yumu Rinji: "Fue genial~ y bueno… Gousha lo tuvo que hacer, aunque se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y antes de que pregunten… no, no beso a Ryuu en los labios, solo le beso la mano"

-Ginni Guino: "Luego se sentó en su asiento, se tapa la cara con una chaqueta, que no sé porque llevaba chaqueta si hacía calor… o era una bolsa… no sé, el caso es que se tapo la cabeza y no nos volvió a hablar en toda la tarde"

-Ryuu Skell: "Menos con Windy y Drago… con ellos sí que hablo y no entiendo porque hizo eso… ni que fuese yo tan feo…"

-Drago Hill: "Oh vamos, Ryuu no fue por eso… cosas de Gousha… y tampoco estas tan mal~"

-Ryuu Skell: "¿En serio? Oh, que amable~"

-Maxi Ride: "Falta aquí Gousha para defender lo que "debería ser suyo", según sus propias palabras… aunque yo apoyo que Dragona y Ryuu acaben juntos~"

_.A Rococo Urupa, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Goushu Flare: "¡Eh, ya está bien de hablar de mi mientras no estoy conectado!"

-Rococo Urupa: "Oh dios, pensábamos que no te volveríamos a leer nunca más~ jo… ahora ya no podremos criticarle…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Gousha-kun ¿cómo te sientes después de lo de ayer?"

-Goushu Flare: "Bueno… horrible…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Dios, Goushu… ni que yo fuese tan feo como para que te deprimieses porque me toco a mi hacer de la persona de la que supuestamente estabas enamorado…"

-Goushu Flare: "N-no Ryuu… te equivocas… lo que sucede es que… bueno…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Goushu ahora es cuando dices _"no eres tú, Pedro… perdón, Ryuu, soy yo…"_ dilo…"

-Maxi Ride: "La serie de la _Biblia_ te está afectando, Shinpa…"

-Walter Mountain: "¿Quién es Shimpa? Maxi, es extrema tu manera de ignorar al pobre Shintei…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Shimpa sonaba a Simpa… Sin pa… sin pagar… Simbad…"

-Windy Faster: "No sé como llegas a esas conclusiones, Barroco… y quiero saber porque Maxi ignora a Shintei… aún así, no desviemos a Gousha"

-Ryuu Skell: "Eso Goushu... ¿Por qué últimamente actúas tan extraño conmigo? No fue mi culpa lo de tu pelo… McCall fue el que me propuso la broma, es su culpa…"

-McCall Kisara: "Y lo haría otra vez, fue genial ver a Gousha con el pelo para todos lados~"

-Goushu Flare: "No es eso, Ryuu… aunque McCall, pienso vengarme… es que bueno… yo… a ver cómo te lo digo… ¿tengo que decirlo aquí? Podría esperar a mañana o llamarle…"

-Cain Saito: "No, nada de _Inbox_ ni de esperar a mañana ni nada… lo dices aquí…"

_.A Maxi Ride, Rococo Urupa, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Drago Hill, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Goushu Flare: "O-ok… bueno… Ryuu la verdad es que…"

-Drago Hill: "Tengo un hijo tuyo…"

_.A Maxi Ride, Rococo Urupa, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Ryuu Skell: "¿Eh… en serio… pero cómo…? Si nosotros nunca…"

-Goushu Flare: "Espera ¿qué? maldito seas Dragona… y Ryuu no seas subnormal, hijo mío…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Esperen un momento, entonces… ¿tiene o no tiene hijos de Ryuu…?"

-Windy Faster: "¡Barroco!"

-Ryuu Skell: "Y-ya me están liando…"

-Maxi Ride: "Entonces ¿no podré ser tío/hermano/primo/cuñado/abuelo/vecino/traficante ni nada con el bebé?"

-Shintei Hanba: "¿Pero qué…? dios, Maxi… en vez de pensar en los hijos de los demás… deberías pensar en los tuyos…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "¿Por qué están hablando de hijos… si ninguno de ustedes tiene hijos?"

-Skid Wu: "Yo sé de alguien… ejemshinteiejem… al que no le importaría darle un hijo a… ejemmaxiejem…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Guau… sí que hay que tener muy mal gusto con los nombres para ponerle a tu hijo ejemshinteiejem y ejemmaxiejem…"

-Cain Saito: "…"

-Drago Hill: "Ryuu…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Pensaba que era el único que pensaba lo mismo que Ryuu…"

-Maygar Neysan: "… Ustedes dos se merecen ir a la hoguera…"

-Shintei Hanba: "N-no m-me gusta él… s-sólo me molesta que me ignore, pero no es que me moleste porque me gusta… que no es verdad, porque no me gusta… ni me resulta atractivo ni nada… simplemente… no hay nada entre nosotros y nunca lo abra… porque no me gusta y yo no le gusto… y eso…"

-Maxi Ride: "Que mal miente Simbad…"

-Ginni Guino: "Tus cambios de nombres son extremos, Maxi… y algo me dice que al igual que Ryuu no se entera que le gusta a… X persona, llamémosle G… tú no te enteras de los sentimientos de Shintei…"

-Ryuu Skell: "¿Eh… le gusta a la persona G? que genial ¿has leído, Drago? Le gusto a alguien~"

-Drago Hill: "Oh dios, mi peque se está hacienda mayor~"

-Skid Wu: "Ahora solo falta que esa persona G se digne a declararse… aunque creo que están en un triángulo…"

-Kito Ryand: "Skid, tú no te enteras de un triángulo aunque lo veas y literalmente no lo haces, que en el examen de matemáticas pusiste que era un cuadrado…"

-Cain Saito: "¡Skid! Entonces ¿no han servido para nada mis clases particulares? Tanto tiempo desperdiciado en ti…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Esperen ¿Cain y Skid han tenido clases particulares juntos… y han estudiado? Pensaba que la gente hacía cualquier cosa menos estudiar…"

-Goushu Flare: "Eso indica dos posibles teorías… la primera es que ambos estaban siendo vigilados por sus padres o la nasa… o la segunda, que es que ninguno de los dos tiene el más mínimo sentimiento de atracción hacia el otro y decidieron estudiar…"

-Skid Wu: "¿Eh? Nah… no éramos vigilados… y además, Cain es demasiado joven para mi, los prefiero de mi edad o más maduros~"

-Rococo Urupa: "Cuidado chicos, que se llevan un año…"

-Cain Saito: "¡Y-yo soy muy maduro, Skid!"

-Yumu Rinji: "Yo interrumpiré la futura pelea para preguntarle a Ryuu… ¿cómo es que estas jugando a los _sims _mientras lees los comentarios?"

-Ryuu Skell: "Es que estoy con Aki en una fiesta _sim_… y mi personaje la esta liando parda en la fiesta y no puedo salir… esta por meterse en una pelea~"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Ya decía yo que era raro que Aki no estuviese conectada… eso significa que sigue molesta por lo de Ichinose-kun… Ryuu deja de liarla en la fiesta esa o le diremos a los estadounidenses que vengan a cantarte una canción"

-Windy Faster: "Me hice fan de Eddi y Alex y su manera de cambiarle la letra a las canciones… estaban a punto de irse a dormir, pero les obligaré a que vengan aquí porque la causa lo requiere~"

-Eddi Howard: "Unos segundos más y ya no nos encontraban conectados~"

-Alex Hawk: _"__Entonces… ¿tenemos que crearle una canción a Ryuu con el tema relacionado con los sims?"_

-Drago Hill: "Exacto… chicos, confiamos en ustedes~"

-Eddi Howard: _"__Los sims le señalan, le apuntan con el mouse, hablan emoticones y a él le importa un bledo~"_

-Alex Hawk: _"__Que más le da, si es distinto a ellos, él es humano no tiene dueño~"_

-Ryuu Skell: "Ya les vale con meterse conmigo… además esa parte de la canción no me gusta…"

-Eddi Howard: _"__¿A quién le importa, lo que Ryuu diga?"_

-Ryuu Skell: "A mi~"

-Alex Hawk: _"__¿A quién le importa lo que Ryuu haga~?"_

-Eddi Howard: _"__Él es así, así seguirá, nunca cambiará~"_

-Rococo Urupa: "En serio, soy fan de Eddi y Alex y sus maneras de cambiar las letras de las canciones~"

_.A Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "Va chicos, ya pueden irse a dormir~ fue genial su nueva adaptación~"

_.A Alex Hawk y a Eddi Howard les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Ryuu-kun me ha obligado a abandonar la fiesta _sim_ y venir aquí así que… resumen… luego leeré todo pero ahora no puedo porque el internet me va horrible"

-Kito Ryand: "Bueno… parte de la historia de lo que hicimos en el cine, la declaración de Gousha hacia Ryuu, posible triángulo amoroso entre Ryuu, Drago y la persona G, tensión entre Shintei y Maxi y entre Cain y Skid, Barroco y Ryuu que no se enteran de lo que Gousha intenta decirle a Ryuu… no sé cuantas veces le he nombrado ya en todo este párrafo…"

-Drago Hill: "Eh, eh, eh, eh… que entre Ryuu y yo no hay nada más que una amistad…"

-Maygar Neysan: "Resumen: Shintei, Cain, Goushu y Ryuu están en las _friendzone_ de Maxi, Skid, Ryuu –en serio, Ryuu está en todos los comentarios- y Drago…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Es que soy especial~ y-y Drago y yo somos solo amigos… é-él n-no me gusta…"

-Goushu Flare: "No entiendo que tiene Dragona que no tenga yo…"

-Drago Hill: "Un nombre más corto…"

-Goushu Flare: "…"

-Drago Hill: "¿Qué? Me lo has puesto a punto… en todo caso… hay que resolver ya las tensiones que hay en este equipo… y algo me dice que hasta la manera de resolverlas serán épicas…"

-Skid Wu: "Pero si a Cain yo no le gusto, no puede estar en mi _friendzone_…"

-Maxi Ride: "Ese Shinpachi es un desgraciado… mira que ser tan joven y estar en la _friendzone_…"

-Shintei Hanba: "¿Puedes dejar de ignorarme, Maxi? Y ¿se supone que soy Shimpachi de _Gintama_? Ni siquiera sé que te he hecho para que me ignores…"

-Kino Aki: "Esto se resuelve… hablándolo… que alguien les grabe cuando se declaren. Por cierto, Fidio dice que ve un gran potencial en _Little Giants_ para encontrar a su sucesor~ y chicos ¿mañana no les toca madrugar por los exámenes?"

-Rococo Urupa: "Oh dios, es súper tarde… jaja, súper…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Ya está bien, Rococo-chan… bueno, chicos… pongan los _likes_~"

-Kito Ryand: "Empiezo yo~ _J´aime_ si quieres que la persona G se le declare a Ryuu~ y ya de paso, que Ryuu se declare a Drago"

_.A Maxi Ride, Rococo Urupa, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Ryuu Skell: "Eso~ que estoy intrigado por quién es… ¡y n-no me gusta Drago!"

-Walter Mountain: "A ver… _J´aime_ para que Maxi le diga a Shintei el porqué le está ignorando~"

_.A Rococo Urupa, Windy Faster, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Maxi Ride: "Yo no ignoro a Shintarou…"

-Shintei Hanba: "¡Maxi!"

-Rococo Urupa: "Ahora me toca a mi_~ J´aime_ si quieres que Cain le demuestre a Skid que es mucho más maduro de lo que piensa y que eso no sea un impedimento para empezar una relación~"

_.A Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

-Cain Saito: "Ya veras, Skid…"

-Windy Faster: "Y yo el ultimo… un _J´aime _al que quiere golpear a Ryuu y a Barroco por no enterarse de las indirectas que se estaban dando en el estado"

_.A Maxi Ride, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki y a Mac Roniejo les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ Oh vamos... ni aún en el cine nos libramos de tener momentos únicos... en serio ¿es qué nuestro equipo siempre tendrá anécdotas idiotas? aunque la verdad, lo de Gousha no me lo esperaba, lo de Maxi y su pelea por los Cheetos sí... pero sobretodo... la declaración de Ryuu fue épica...

2_ La canción de Ahora es la de "A quién le importa" de Thalia, en realidad no es de ella, pero yo soy cutre y solo conozco esa...

3_ Para los que lo piden... dentro de nada ya vuelve Fidio y la novela rusa, que sé que hay varios intrigados por lo que sucederá xD

.

**Preguntas** like a boss~:

1_ Quieren saber que paso entre Maxi y Shintei para que Maxi le ignore?

2_ Goushu debería de declararse a Ryuu y éste a Drago?

3_ Ryuu debería de quedarse con Goushu o insistirle a Drago?

4_ Cain logrará demostrarle a Skid que es lo suficientemente maduro?

5_ A Rococo y a Ryuu les deberían de mandar a la hoguera por no entender las indirectas?

.

**Reviews**, que dios... son un monton xD~:

-_Yuko-96:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Bueno, como te dije la última vez, creo que el próximo estado de Inazuma Japan se lo llevará Fubuki porque creo que será divertido xD así que sólo toca esperar~

-_Niebla Difio, a.k.a No Demonio y fan de Nice Dolphin:_ En serio... te dije hoy que tendrías un mote larguísimo xD Tu siempre tienes que hacerle bullying a Fidio aunque no este presente, tsundere xD y ya te he dicho que nada de Camilo, que mucho ya fue colar a los Pimpinela xD Te mereces un wolf legendo in da face por parte de Ichinose (?) desviarse es de pros, igual que petar el face de otra persona~ y el de la Family aún no lo toco porque soy guay y me olvido xD

-_Sakura Kaname:_ Jaja, al final a todos se les antojan Cheetos cuando leen a Maxi xD Dios, fue traumante el saber que la pobre chica moría, aunque Fey cambia algo de la historia así que esperemos que sobreviva y tenga una vida feliz en familia T_T Dios, tu historia es buenísima, me imagino a tu amiga too depresiva y tu sin saber que hacer, que épico madre mía y pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo es algo que todo ser humano debería hacer xDD y pobre Ichinose que será el nuevo Fidio-emo u_u Recuerda que USA es un mundo paralelo según los ingleses y ellos desvarían pero con estilo xD Rap con Pitbull molaría~ y dios, eso si que es tener suerte, a nosotros nunca nos repitieron un examen, nso reprobaban a todos y punto xDDD

-_Kaotik Angel_: Exacto! hoy en día tiene que borrarte de mil y un sitios para olvidarse de ti xD Es que USA es un mundo paralelo según los ingleses y afectan a todos xD me gustan los guardaespaldas de Aki, como mola... ojala escoja eso (?). Uno nunca sabe, capaz que Michael y Mark sean de estos que no les importa estar solteros y... nada, que les rogaron que vuelvan con ellos o se suicidan (?). El estado de Domon es el más random hasta ahora y al final uno siempre acaba desviándose del tema principal... Por Terumi, me ha molado, debo usarla más seguido xD Sí, fue mi cumple~ muchas gracias~

-_Dani-chan y Gaby-chan:_ Como les dije en uno de mis drabbles, estaba haciendo ésta conti y no se me ocurría que poner xD En serio, me encanta como cada una me da una respuesta opuesta a la otra xD

-_Nat:_ Aún me debes mi vídeo del gangnam y con los terroristas (?) y esperemos que este año si que puedas ir al salón y nos vemos y bailamos~ y además tenemos que hacernos fotos cutres y en lugares pros como el Mercadona (?). Y eh, no soy tan vieja... soy más sabia que antes~ (?) xD Me alegro que te gusten las tonterías que escribo~ 3

-_Siyue-san:_ Ver a Ichinose-emo es algo que me estoy planteando para los próximos capítulos xD Los celosos vengativos... no lo había pensado así pero me sirve xD y no hacer la tarea es lo más normal del mundo, todos hacemos cualquier cosa para no hacerla u_u. Jaja, me alegro que te gustase y la verdad es que no sé si es original o no, pero creo que es diferente en el sentido que hasta ahora no había visto un fic, o lo que sea esto xD, así xDDD Y claro, seamos amigas~ mientras uno tiene más, es mejor~

-_Princessfic:_ Me alegro que te guste y que te rías :D, no sé si sea de los mejores... pero sí que admito que es diferente, ya que nunca he visto uno tan random y con una idea tan rara como la mia xD y no te preocupes, uno me deja review cuando quiere o tiene tiempo ^^ y Sí, pobres de Michael y Mark, pero vamos... lo peor no es perder a tu pareja, sino perderla vía facebook xDDD Y desviarse del tema es normal, yo creo que nunca he tenido una conversación en la que no haya desvíado xD. Y no te preocupes que aún quedan canciones, roturas vía facebook, desvariaciones de conversaciones, etc. para rato... esa es la esencia de mi fic (?) xD

-_Kirya-chan:_ Es que es una idea random que apareció un día muy random y hale, llego a ser esta cosa que lees aquí xD me alegro que te guste ^^

-_Oveja-san:_ Yo también soy TsunaTachi pero también TachiHaru, aún así aún queda bastante para revelar cosas que pasaran entre estos dos y a que se debe su unión tan repentina xD Jaja, me alegro que te guste y no te preocupes, que yo si recuerdo a los personajes es porque jugue todos los juegos e hice varios partidos con ellos que sino, no los recordaría u_u

-_Celty Nekita-Akuma Uchiha: _Muchas gracias y no te preocupes que para atrasos estoy yo que subo esto después de meses xDDD La verdad es que había pensado en meter más personajes para los pobres que estan solos, pero no se me ocurrieron quienes podrían ser xD y sobre el especial, no te voy a negar que me lo estoy pensando, ya que mi fic admite cualquier personaje, pensaba poder hacer algunos estados de otros equipos como del Frontier, o hasta los que me deje de la FFI por pereza xD y no te preocupes en pedir, que yo estoy pa oirles~. Dios, que bueno lo de Ichinose disculpándose y que Domon lo use para burlarse, no se me había ocurrido~ xD. Pero si hacer cualquier cosa menos estudiar es normal xD. Jaja, no te preocupes, no te denunciaré por plagio, no hasta que Pitbull haga un remix con esa canción y me haga millonaria (?) xDDD Fidio volverá dentro de poco y seguirá con la novela porque hay gente que esta esperando para saber que esta ocurriendo en la novela xD. No te preocupes que me gustan los reviews largos~

-_AshiYukima:_ Buenas~ sí, sé quién eres~ suelo stalkear varios de tus estados ya que casi siempre que estoy te veo conectada y comentando y mi vena stalker sale a la luz y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, leo estados -y muchos los uso en este intento de fic xD- ni yo sé lo que es... pero yo lo llamo fic por costumbre xD y por fin me digno a subir conti, que ya había dicho ayer que la subiría xD PD: Oh si, reviews sensualones, que guay, siempre he querido de esos (?) xD

.

**Preview** del próximo estado~:

-Falcão Da Silva:** "Con los terroristas~ no ahora en serio... ya tengo internet, Roniejo reloj... y Borboleta ha decidido darle una oportunidad a..."**

Bueno, me despido ya~ espero poder subir el próximo capítulo no dentro de mucho que con éste me tire más de un mes xDDD bye bye~


	26. Falcão intrigado?

**Thanks you my friend** (?) creo que era así uno de los opening de Naruto... o.O ps naa... **Holazas** (?) sí vale, sigo viva... weee~... Subo ésto un jueves a la noche para que no se quejen y porque mañana seguramente no estaré en casa para poder subirlo...

¿Por qué tarde tanto en actualizar?: Lo que pasa es que empecé a escribir este estado y de repente me quede sin ideas, y se estreno Inazuma Samsung o Galaxy y me quede como idiota viéndo a todos los personajes y olvide que debía seguirlo (por eso subí un Minaho/Manabe) y cuando intentaba escribir ésto, no me salía naaaaa bueno, era horrible D: así que hoy decidí ponerme seriamente y escribir y salio esta cosa xD

Repito lo del estado anterior: **¿quieren que haga más estados de otros equipos?**, les aviso que haré uno de **Neo Japan** -que se incorporará dentro de nada- y uno del **Team K** porque me lo ha sugerido Ashery24~ ^^ entonces mi fic aún tiene tiempo... terminará más después de lo que había planeado... lloren conmigo haters, tendrán que seguir aguantándome~ xD

Y una cosa más, se me han repetido muchas preguntas que he decidido contestar en cada capítulo a partir de ahora, la primera será ¿Por qué Aki y Fidio son los stalkers? -bueno, les dejo la respuesta abajo~-

Y gracias por los 19K~ -no sé si es porque esta cosa es buena o porque muchos entran pa ver que parida he escrito esta vez xD-

.

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no están hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Falcão? Al principio sería Borboleta, pero me divirtió más Falcão~

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mío, el Chrono tendría un nombre más corto, el protagonista sería Zanak y Rei y en Inazuma Samsung o Galaxy sería Konoha que es adorable~

Igual que hice en los capítulos anteriores, les dejo los personajes pa que no se líen~

-Leonardo Almeida: Uno delos delanteros, el que dirige a todos al hacer el "Amazon River Wave"

-Falcão Da Silva: El portero

-Lagarto Carlos: El hermano mayor del niño que le cuenta todo a Inazuma Japan

-Bagre Antônio: El chico de pelo afro y dos marcas en las mejillas

-Monstro: El defensa rubio

-Formiga Cremens: Uno que es bajito y con pelo verde y amarillo

-Presa: El mediocampista que es pelado

-Borboleta Barbosa: El centrocampista de pelo azul claro

-Coruja Serjo: el mediocampista de pelo azul

-Gato: El otro delantero, es rubio y con el pelo afro

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Falcão Da Silva: **"Con los terroristas~ não agora a sério... e eu tenho internet, Roniejo a relógio...e Borboleta decidiu dar uma chance para... "**

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Mac Roniejo, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, __Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules)__, Borboleta Barbosa, Formiga Cremens, Coruja Serjo y a Gato les gusta esto._

-Lagarto Carlos: "Todo el mundo ha bailado el _Harlem Shake_ menos nosotros…"

-Bagre Antônio: "Es que nosotros somos especiales… y aún sigo sin creérmelo"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Creo que nadie se creería que por fin estos dos llevarían una vida normal…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Yo lo que me pregunto es a quién le ha dado la oportunidad Borboleta…"

-Gato: "Y yo me pregunto ¿por qué, tras diez años de _Pokémon_, aún no podemos saltarnos las instrucciones de cómo usar una _Pokeball_…?"

-Formiga Cremens: "Pues si estamos así… ¿cómo es que en _Pokémon_ se come carne si no hay animales?"

-Monstro: "Pues entonces… ¿por qué Ash siempre cambia de compañeros?"

-Mac Roniejo: "¿Ash aún tiene diez años? Es que cuando yo veía la serie… él tenía diez años…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Y ¿cómo es que las enfermeras y policías eran todas iguales? Sé que son primas y eso… pero es excesivo…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "¿Cómo hemos llegado a una conversación de _Pokémon_…? y ya que estamos… ¿soy el único que al encender el juego, aún se plantea durante horas el tipo de _Pokémon_ que quiere?"

_.A Mac Roniejo, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Borboleta Barbosa y a Formiga Cremens les gusta esto._

-Falcão Da Silva: "No. No lo eres… y ya está bien de tanto _Pokémon_… que a mí me gustaba más _Digimon_…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "El eterno debate de si es mejor _Pokémon_ o _Digimon_… yo prefería _Saint Seiya…_"

_.A Mac Roniejo y a Coruja Serjo les gusta esto._

-Gato: "Al final acabaremos en un debate sobre que serie es mejor…"

-Kino Aki: "Siempre acabamos en cualquier cosa… por cierto ¿cómo es que no han hecho el _Harlem Shake_?"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Es que no se nos ocurrió… vamos a nuestro ritmo…"

-Mac Roniejo: "No sé ustedes pero ¿saben? Cuando le mostré a mi madre que tenía un reloj, se quedo sorprendida…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Pobre mujer… aún se debe estar preguntando que ha hecho mal…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Recuerdo que ayer al ver a Roniejo con su reloj, hasta yo me sorprendí y decidí acompañarle a su casa para ver la reacción de su madre, que tampoco se lo creía… luego al volver a casa, mi padre me había comprado por fin una cámara nueva… esto no venía al caso, pero quería presumirles mi nueva cámara~"

-Bagre Antônio: "Maldito seas, Coruja… bueno, ahora te dedicarás a tomar mil fotos y a subirles a _Facebook"_

-Formiga Cremens: "Sube las fotos que nos tomamos hoy~ que había una que salíamos fatal pero esas son las que primero uno sube…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Quiero que me etiqueten así me rio un rato~"

-Coruja Serjo: "Ok~ esperen que las voy a pasar al ordenador"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Mientras tanto… hablemos de nuestro genial domingo en el que todos deberíamos de haber estudiado…"

-Gato: "Estudiar es muy _maintream_ para mi…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "No sé ustedes pero hoy me aburrí como nada mientras "estudiaba" matemáticas…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Que asco de matemáticas… si no existiesen, yo podría llevar una buena vida sin necesidad de tener reloj…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Acabo de recordar que tengo que copiar el documento ese del resumen del libro al usb para dárselo mañana al profesor… que libro más aburrido…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "El libro de "punto" fue el más emocionante que he leído en toda mi vida…"

-Kino Aki: "Nunca había oído ese libro… ¿de qué va?"

-Monstro: "Básicamente son 199 páginas en blanco y en la página 200, al final de todo, hay puesto un punto…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Que libro tan emocionante… llore y todo…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Yo sí que lloré al no saber que se supone que tenía que poner en la opinión personal y en el resumen de libro…"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Mac Roniejo, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, __Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules)__ y a Gato les gusta esto._

-Lagarto Carlos: "Eh, _Windows_ me acaba de decir que le quedan 2 minutos para terminar de copiar el documento, no lo entiendo… es sólo un documento…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Entonces… ¿dentro de quince minutos acabará no?"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "A mí una vez me dijo que me quedaban tres días para terminar de copiar una carpeta que sólo tenía una imagen…"

-Gato: "Esto es como una vez que a mí en vez de _Windows_, el que me trolleo fue internet… quería descargarme una serie y me ponía que pesaba 4 KB… o sea como no estuviese en calidad HD con 1x1 pixel, no me lo explico…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Siempre alguien nos toma el pelo…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Pues ahora Windows me dice que le quedan cinco minutos… ah no, ahora le quedan treinta segundos~"

-Mac Roniejo: "Todos sabemos que se tirará media hora… ¿por cierto, qué pusiste en la opinión personal?"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Copiaré lo que escribe en el trabajo porque me da pereza volver a escribirlo aquí: "El libro es una expresión de la vida cotidiana en la que todas las páginas son en blanco, ya que somos nosotros quienes escribimos nuestra "propia historia" lo único que está escrito en nuestro final, ese punto que es donde acaba todo. El libro representa la vida del ser humano común que todos los días, al acabar, tiene una nueva página escrita, hasta que no ha vivido ese día, allí no hay nada, solo una hoja en blanco… y el final es nuestra propia muerte, donde, tras haber superado todas las hojas, por fin todo acaba y queda resumido en un breve punto…" ni yo sé como llegué a esa conclusión…"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Mac Roniejo, Falcão Da Silva, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, __Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules)__, Borboleta Barbosa, Formiga Cremens, Coruja Serjo, Gato y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Leonardo Almeida: "Solo diré: épico"

-Bagre Antônio: "Yo tampoco no sé como llegaste hasta allí pero… igual que Leonardo, épico… hasta sentí que el libro tenía sentido…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Yo puse que el libro fue emotivo…"

-Gato: "Muy bien, Borboleta… te has lucido…"

_.A Borboleta Barbosa le gusta esto._

-Leonardo Almeida: "No sé como aprueba Borboleta las clases…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Fácil… bueno mentira… yo tampoco lo sé…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Son un desastre…"

-Monstro: "Tu novio sí que es un desastre que recién ahora se pondrá a estudiar…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Es verdad, Leonardo ¡ponte a estudiar de una vez!"

-Leonardo Almeida: "¿Pero qué…? Presa es que está en mi casa, creo que al final se quedará a vivir aquí… pero no sé cómo es que lo sabe Monstro"

-Coruja Serjo: "Fácil. Simplemente vio tu estado de _Skype_ donde ponía "estudiando" y lo supo…"

-Kino Aki: "Cuando uno pone eso, hace de todo menos estudiar…"

-Gato: "Aki en estos momentos está leyendo una botella de champú para perder el tiempo y no estudiar…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Es increíble como saben todo…"

-Gato: "Es que estamos el club de los rubios y Aki… conectados por _Skype _y tenemos la cámara puesta…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Eso es acosamiento… pobre Aki… nadie le deja un espacio libre…"

-Kino Aki: "Eso es lo que tiene ser stalker… no tenemos tiempo para nosotros mismos…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Eres una incomprendida como yo…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Nadie comprende lo mal que lo pasan las mujeres stalkers…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Cada vez que leo los dos comentarios anteriores, tengo la sensación de que Borboleta y Presa a veces se sienten mujeres…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Ser mujer debe ser genial… podría maquillarme… y ponerme falda…"

-Monstro: "Dios Leonardo… y Borboleta y Presa que no son normales a esta hora de la noche"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "¿Es que no respetas mi orgullo de mujer?"

-Bagre Antônio: "No eres una mujer…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Y tú tampoco y yo no te digo nada…"

-Bagre Antônio: "Oh dios… como ¿es que siempre acabamos en la misma conversación?"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Es tu culpa… y el final siempre acabamos hablando de la nueva hidromedusa que es rosa e iridescente…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "¿Pero qué…?"

-Mac Roniejo: "Típico… yo también hablo de eso todos los días…"

-Gato: "A mí me gusta su color rosa y además ¿sabían qué… el animal presenta una iridiscencia debida al efecto de refracción de sus tejidos cuando incide sobre ellos luz blanca? Es genial…"

-Formiga Cremens: "…"

-Kino Aki: "…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Oh dios… yo no sabía ni que existía ese bicho…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Eso me hace sentir ignorante… esto es peor que cuando le tengo que intentar hacer entender a Borboleta que la ropa oscura y de color no deben juntarse en la lavadora…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Todos deberían lavar a mano y esto no pasaría…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Roniejo… ni que estuviésemos en el siglo pasado…"

-Coruja Serjo: " Yo mezclo todo en la lavadora…"

-Monstro: "Ahí, ahí… viviendo al límite…"

-Gato: "Ya que estamos… yo me quiero cambiar el nombre, ya saben, como hizo Presa…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Ponte Josefa… Josefa es genial~"

-Mac Roniejo: "No, no… que se ponga Cristiano…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Y de apellido Ronaldo~"

-Lagarto Carlos: "No, no… tiene que ser de apellido Ramirez…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Josefa Ramirez suena bien"

-Bagre Antônio: "Josefa Ramirez de la Vega"

-Gato: "Y de paso ¿hago la Z del _Zorro_ no? O vamos, seriedad…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Está bien… Josefa Ramirez de la Vega de Ronaldo"

_.A Mac Roniejo, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, __Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules)__, Formiga Cremens, Coruja Serjo y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Gato: "¿En serio?"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Sí~"

-Kino Aki: ·¿Por qué Josefa? Suena de mujer…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Está bien… Josefo Ramirez de la Vega de Ronaldo ¿mejor?"

-Gato: "Que no quiero que lleve "de la Vega" que me siento el _Zorro_"

-Coruja Serjo: "Ok~ Josefo Ramirez de el Vego de Ronalda"

-Monstro: "No, no… Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda"

_.A Mac Roniejo, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, __Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules)__, Borboleta Barbosa, Formiga Cremens, Coruja Serjo y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Perfecto~"

-Gato: "Olvídenlo… mi nombre me gusta…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Gato, hijo mío… el veredicto ha hablado… póntelo…"

-Gato: "Que no, Julian…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Creo que no hace falta decir que pongamos _eu gusto_ para que Gato se cambie el nombre ¿verdad?"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Mac Roniejo, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, __Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules)__, Formiga Cremens, Coruja Serjo y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Gato: "¿Pero qué…? ¡Borboleta!"

-Formiga Cremens: "Que te lo pongas~"

-Gato: "¡Que no!"

-Julian Rosseau: "Ya de paso, una foto del _Zorro_ también"

-Gato: "¡No!"

-Monstro: "No te preocupes, Gato… ya verás lo que hacemos en tu honor…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Para que no te sientas mal… hemos pensado en ti~"

-Gato: "Oh dios… yo les mato…"

-Coruja Serjo: "No te puedes quejar ahora~"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Lo hemos hecho con amor~"

-Mac Roniejo: "En serio… les amo…"

-Gato: "Yo les odio… en especial a Borboleta…"

-Kino Aki: "¿Saben? En estos momentos estoy hablando con Fidio por lo que no me he enterado… ¿qué ha pasado?"

-Bagre Antônio: "Que Monstro y Borboleta, en especial éste, le han etiquetado en treinta fotos del _Zorro_ y no me preguntes cómo y Borboleta ha logrado sacar la contraseña de Gato y le ha cambiado la foto"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Recarga, Aki. Así ya te saldrá. Borboleta, ahora el nombre~"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Mientras le cambia el nombre… Aki ¿cómo está Fidio? ¿Eso significa que sigue vivo?"

-Kino Aki: "Esta… bueno… a ver… es que no recuerdo la palabra… esa de que no sabes que hacer"

-Mac Roniejo: "¿Inconcluso?"

-Monstro: "¿Incomprendido?"

-Bagre Antônio: "¿Inconsciente?"

-Leonardo Almeida: "¿Pero qué? ninguna de esas significa eso…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Creo que más bien, están diciendo palabras al azar…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Eso hacíamos~"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Serán… creo que más bien la palabra sería: intranquilo"

-Coruja Serjo: "O intransigente…"

-Monstro: "O insuficiente…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "¿También: insuficiencia renal, verdad? Ya dejen de decir palabras con in-"

-Formiga Cremens: "Eso hacíamos~"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Ya está bien… va, sigue Aki…"

-Kino Aki: "Así que por eso decían esas palabras… bueno, como dijo Presa-kun…"

-Mac Roniejo: "O Paquito-kun"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Formiga Cremens, Coruja Serjo y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Coruja Serjo: "Dios… Roniejo te adoro"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Les odio…"

-Kino Aki: "Paquito-kun… es buenísimo… bueno, como dijo Paquito-kun, Fidio esta intranquilo porque ya casi ha llegado a casa de Angelo y no sabe que se supone que debe hacer… está pensando en tocar el timbre y luego salir corriendo"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Yo eso lo hacía con Paquito-kun cuando éramos peques… pero Fidio debe decirle de una vez por todas a Angelo lo que siente… sino, voy yo mismo a Italia y lo mato…"

-Formiga Cremens: "¿Cómo es que Falcão se pudo a ver enamorado de alguien tan bestia como Leonardo?"

-Lagarto Carlos: "El amor es ciego…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Y a veces, peligroso…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Típico… te enamoras de una podadora y bueno… ya saben que pasa… acaba matándote…"

-Kino Aki: "Que manera de arruinarme siempre el romanticismo, chicos…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "El que ahora no está nada romántico es mi querido Gato~"

-Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda: "Yo a ti te mato, Borboleta… en serio… más vale que mañana no nos crucemos…"

- Falcão Da Silva: "Borboleta eres mi ídolo…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Cuidado que Leonardo es un celoso"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Yo no soy celoso…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Mentira"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Paquito-kun, te recuerdo que vives en mi casa…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Es decir, claro que Leonardo no es un celoso, chicos… va… imposible…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Rebélate, Paquito-kun… hazlo por tu honor de mujer…"

-Bagre Antônio: "Pero si no es una mujer…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Tenemos que tener la charla… ¿otra vez?"

-Kino Aki: "¿Acabaran hablando de la medusa esa…?"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Es verdad… siempre acaban en la misma discusión"

-Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda: "Oye, Lagarto ¿tú aún sigues copiando el documento? ¿y qué paso con Fidio?"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Sí… aún esta copiando…"

-Kino Aki: "Pues… nada… que ya casi llega, esta a una calle, y no sabe qué hacer… ha dicho que le den algún consejo, pero que sea serio…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Dile que no haga como yo, que llegue despierto, que Leonardo se agarro un cabreo que si no me mato fue porque Paquito-kun me llevo a mi casa…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Es que de verdad, sólo a ti se te ocurre ponerte a jugar con Roniejo hasta las tantas y no dormir nada justo el día que teníamos que declararnos…"

-Bagre Antônio: "Normal. Sólo Falcão jugaría con Roniejo, con lo malo que es…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Olvídenme. Que hay que darle consejos a Fidio…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Dicen que cuando uno está nervioso, tiene que imaginarse a la gente en ropa interior…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Paquito-kun… ¿Cómo se va a imaginar a Angelo en ropa interior? ¿Pero tú quieres que se muera ahí o qué le viole?"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Había olvidado que hablábamos de Fidio…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Dile que si Angelo el rechaza, que le diga que era todo una broma, que en realidad no sentía nada por él. Así al menos, mantendrá su orgullo…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "No sean cursis. Que se le tire encima y le haga el amor y punto…"

-Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda: "Borboleta, joder, no seas bestia…"

-Monstro: "Que le lleve flores, a las chicas les gusta…"

-Kino Aki: "Es Angelo…"

-Monstro: "Angelo también es nombre de chica… significa ángel en italiano y puede haber chicas llamadas ángel…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Que es un chico, lo sé, nadie se lo cree… pero si nos sirve de consuelo… capaz que Fidio hoy compruebe que de verdad es un chico…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Roniejo, dios…"

-Mac Roniejo: "¿Qué? con que le levante la camiseta ya esta… no necesitan hacer lo que hacen Falcão y tu…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Ya déjame…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "¿Por qué no le dices a Fidio que sea natural? O sea que actúe como siempre y que si no tiene el valor de decírselo hoy, pues que no se lo diga…"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Mac Roniejo, Falcão Da Silva, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, __Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules)__, Borboleta Barbosa, Formiga Cremens, Coruja Serjo, Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Bagre Antônio: "Es algo típico pero vamos, Lagarto tiene razón…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Me parece bien~ y vamos, Gato ¿aún sigues enfadado?"

-Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda: "Claro que sigo enfadado y lo seguiré estando… es que nunca piensas en mis sentimientos…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Uoooooooooo~ lo que le ha dicho…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Todos guarden silencio para ver que responde Borboleta…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Pero si no estamos hablando…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Pues dejemos de escribir…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Me gusta su manera de hacer cómo que no están conectados… vamos, Gato… no seas idiota, sabes que eso no es verdad…"

-Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda: "Sabes que sí que lo es…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "No entiendo porqué te enfadas, mira a Paquito-kun, él se lo toma a broma"

-Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda: "No es lo mismo… porque…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "¿Por qué…?"

-Mac Roniejo: "_Why?"_

-Formiga Cremens: "_por quê?_"

-Falcão Da Silva: "لماذا؟"

-Leonardo Almeida: "¿Pero qué…? ¡Falcão!"

-Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda: "¿Pero qué cojones pone ahí, Falcão?"

-Falcão Da Silva: "pone "Por qué" en árabe y sí, use el traductor de _google_…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Interesante… ¿y entonces?"

-Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda: "Por nada…"

-Kino Aki: "No seas _tsundere_, Gato-kun"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Admítelo por todas las noches de pasión que has pasado con Borboleta"

-Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda: "Déjenme…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Va… y mañana yo te ayudo a robarle la comida a Borboleta en venganza por lo que te hizo…"

-Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda: "Perfecto. Pues que nunca piensas en mis sentimientos, joder Borboleta"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "_Espere, espere, espere... É por isso?" (2)_

-Bagre Antônio: "¿Por qué? es que no entiendo…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Porque Gato es un amante de la buena ortografía y puse "pa" en vez de "para" y "de el" en vez de "del" por eso está enfadado…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Admito que nunca se me hubiese ocurrido…"

-Bagre Antônio: "Chicos y Aki… que ¡son las 12 y mañana madrugamos, jo!"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Que lástima, nos tenemos que ir a dormir… bueno, algunos a estudiar…"

-Kino Aki: "Bueno chicos… los _likes_ y a dormir~ o a estudiar…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Yo pide un _eu gosto_ para los que no sabían que la medusa esa no se qué… existía… me siento ignorante…"

_.A Mac Roniejo, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Borboleta Barbosa, Formiga Cremens, Coruja Serjo, Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "Yo pido _eu gosto_ para que Gato se quede con ese nombre hasta fin de mes~"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, __Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules)__, Borboleta Barbosa, Formiga Cremens, Coruja Serjo y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Bagre Antônio: "Yo un _eu gosto_ para los que nos preguntamos de que iba el estado porque hablamos de cualquier cosa hoy"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Mac Roniejo, Lagarto Carlos, Monstro, __Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules)__, Borboleta Barbosa, Formiga Cremens, Coruja Serjo, Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Y un _eu gosto_ para que al acabar los exámenes bailemos el _Harlem Shake_ porque somos los únicos subnormales que no lo hemos hecho~"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Mac Roniejo, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Borboleta Barbosa, Formiga Cremens, Coruja Serjo, Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Coruja Serjo: "No sé ustedes… pero yo no pienso desconectarme hasta que el dúo estadounidense nos ponga aquí canción dedicada a Borboleta por haberse metido con Gato todo el día…"

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Mac Roniejo, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, __Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules)__, Borboleta Barbosa, Formiga Cremens, Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Leonardo Almeida: "Nosotros no nos podemos quedar sin canción… va, Alex y Eddi… les dejamos los honores~"

-Alex Hawk: "_Ok~_ alguna ¿en especial?"

-Leonardo Almeida: "_La Macarena_~ amo esa canción~"

-Eddi Howard: _"_Nosotros también~ va, Alex~"

-Alex Hawk: "_Dale a tu cuerpo, alegría Borboleta"_

-Eddi Howard: _"Que tu cuerpo esta pa dar buenos pases y alegría"_

-Alex Hawk: _"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Borboleta~"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Eh~ Borbolota~"_

-Alex Hawk: _"Borboleta tiene un amigo que se llama, que se llama de apellido Roniejo… y en la final de la copa de fútbol, se golpeo con un amigo~" _

_.A Leonardo Almeida, Mac Roniejo, Falcão Da Silva, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, __Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules)__, Borboleta Barbosa, Formiga Cremens, Coruja Serjo, Gato, pa los amigos: Josefo Ramireza de el Vego de Ronalda y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "_Forever fan _de ese par~"

_.A Eddi Howard y a Alex Hawk les gusta esto._

-Falcão Da Silva: "Sin ellos… nuestra vida no sería lo mismo…"

_.A Eddi Howard y a Alex Hawk les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Yo es que me quedé intrigada en algo y es… ¿a quién le dio la oportunidad Borboleta-san?"

-Falcão Da Silva: "A _Bulbasur_, es que siempre se escogía a los otros y ahora ha decidido escogerlo a él~"

-Kino Aki: "Ahora todo tiene sentido… por eso al principio estaban hablando de _Pokémon_…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Eh… eh… por fin se acabo de pasar el documento~"

-Mac Roniejo: "Eso sí que es velocidad y el resto son tonterías…"

_.A Lagarto Carlos, Kino Aki y a Formiga Cremens les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ Con los terroristas… no ahora en serio... ya tengo internet, Roniejo reloj... y Borboleta ha decidido darle una oportunidad a..."

2_ Espera, espera, espera... ¿es por eso?

Eh, eh... que dentro de nada, vuelve Fidio y la Novela, que están muchos intrigados...

He decidido también responder a algunas preguntas que me han hecho a lo largo de esta cosa porque me resulto divertido... una que se me repitió fue **¿Por qué Aki y Fidio son los stalkers?**: La verdad es que el primer estado fue al azar, como dije, necesitaba a Luca porque me sería importante (ya que era uno de los implicados en la broma a Fidio -aunque no lo parezca, estaba ya todo planeado desde antes que empezace el fic xD-), y como en cada estado salen los jugadores de ese equipo, Fidio debía salir... a Aki la puse al azar (como verán, los likes que ella recibe en ese capítulo son de otras chicas de Japón), por lo que pudiese haber sido ella u otra... en el 2º Aki debía salir ya que era su equipo y Fidio salio porque estaba relacionado con Kidou (igual que en los estados salen los jugadores de ese equipo, también salen personas relacionadas) por eso salía, igual que salió Demonio... en el 3º decidí ponerlos porque eran los dos únicos personajes que ya habían salido antes y por eso los mantuve, pero fue pura coincidencia xD

.

Las **preguntas** pa no perder la costumbre~

1_ Se esperaban que con lo que se quedaba Borboleta iba a ser con un Pokemon?

2_ Gato debe mantener ese nombre o pelear para cambiárselo?

3_ Los "consejos" que le han dado al stalker emo Fidio estan bien o deberían de haberle dado otros?

4_ Creen que ellos han sido los que más han desvíado del estado original? -ni siquiera recordaban cual era xD

5_ Ya se acerca el estado de los italianos... lo esperan con ganas?

.

Los **reviews**~ -jope, no me esperaba responder a tantos xD-

-_Princessfic:_ Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado y la verdad es que la prueba de Goushu fue un añadido de último minuto xD Pero si no entender las indirectas es genial xD por fin subo conti, dios, sobrevive! (?) es que no se me ocurría nada xD

-_NieblaDifio aún me debes conti desgraciada y eso que la subirías la semana pesada xD:_ Pero si las mariposas son geniale´ no como tu o Pitbull, ya tu sabeh (?) es que Kis/Tarta de Kis es una OTP insuperable y lo sabes xD Bluesea mola más que todos, y lo sabes! y no meteré a Camilo porque Kis no quiere (?) Todos ponen mejores nombres que Niebla~ SABES QUE PENSABA HACER ESO!? es que estoy entre Ryuu/Drago pq vamos... OTP: SomeFubu, pero a la vez también pensaba que si mi OTP acababa junta en versión japonesa, la versión africana podría ser distinta o.O Solo los noobs duermen (?) tu si que deberías ir a una hoguera xD

-_Dani-chan y Gaby-chan:_ De nada, por fin actualizo! pero si parecerse a otra persona es pro! no trios no... que luego no sé que hacer xD Vale, en las parejas no se me aclaran xD Ustedes también cuídense~

-_AshiYukima:_ Jaja me alegro que te guste y esa canción yo también sólo la he oído con Thalia xD Noooo, triángulos no... que luego no sé como llevarlos y me acaba alguien siempre marginado xD jaja, bueno ya por fin me digno a subir la conti~

-_Mx9-chan:_ Dios, muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado esta cosa~ xD Bueno, por fin subo conti~ y sí, aunque no lo parezca me da bastantes dolores de cabeza ya que 1- Debo recordar lo que pasa en todos los capítulos para entrelazarlos, 2- Debo recordar las ideas que tenía pensada para resolver el lío que arme xD 3- Usar personajes que el anime de casualidad les ha dado una frase e intentar mantener un poco de su personalidad no existente xDDD y 4- Al ser un fic que mezcla algunas cosas "cotidianas" es bastante costoso unirlo a situaciones "irracionales" y que hagan reír... que la comedia es lo peor D: pero bueno, a la gente le gusta, así que a seguir xD

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Dioooos, estabas destrozada xD yo es que a lo de Semana Santa voy a ver a la gente y no hago nada, sólo veo xD Si te sirve de consuelo... si no hubiese sido por la Wiki, yo ni me había dado cuenta que Little Giants era igual al Raimon? somos un desastre xD La verdad es que en la subnormalidad de su día, algunas cosas son posibles de que te pasen xDD es que para bajar la tensión siempre viene bien un "tengo un hijo tuyo" xDDDD Con tal de que aparezca Ryuu, tu lo dejarías solo xD. Bueno, espero que la muñeca se te haya recuperado rápido que a mi me ha pasado y me he dedicado a hacer el vago cuando la he tenido así xD

-_Maferxita:_ No mueras! xD Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado y bueno, por fin subo conti~

-_Guest:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado :D

-_Ashery24:_ Me alegro que te gusten mis fics~ y ole que no te deja comentar xD oh dios, Maxy/Ryuu/Bolsa de Cheetos sera mi nuevo OTP (?) XD, es que no permitirle ver vídeos de gatos en skate merece la muerte (?) Bueno el próximo estado de los coreanos será dentro de unos 4 capítulos más o menos~ y sí, el capi Chae debe declararse (aunque ahora tengo un lío porque a Aphrodi lo empecé a shippear con Hera xD) y Claro! no hay problema~ la verdad es que el Team K al principio me había olvidado pero me lo has recordado y también recordé que yo shippeaba el DemonioXViolette y no encontraba nada de ellos xD ahora lo que pienso es por donde incluírlo -capaz que dentro de 2 capítulos haga un estado de ellos~

-_Sakura Kaname:_ Las leyendas se hacen esperar, pero vuelven (?) xD Vente a Valencia! que aquí hace calorcito y se esta bien xDDD Una vida sin riesgos no es nada xD ole por la moneda, al final pensaba hacer algo así porque no sé con quién ponerlo xD jaja, me alegro que te gusten mis canciones (?) me ha servido de algo el escuchar música (?) xD

-_Nakku:_ Me alegro que te hayas reído y sí, yo en ese parte también moría de la risa, fue una de mis partes favoritas de ese capítulo xD

-_Celty Nekita-Akuma Uchiha:_ Hello~ y sí, lo admito... amo hacerles sufrir, es mi pasión xDDD cuando haga el remix con Pitbull, me acordaré de todos xD Pues claro! es que hay veces que lees algo y necesitas escribir la mismísima Biblia y tu orgullo de amante de los fics, esta en juego! debes escribir la Biblia xD Yo he pagado con moneditas pequeñas y no tiene precio la cara del vendedor y hablar de "cosas normales" es guay xD Bueno, Aki ya va dando algunos detalles y el estado de los italianos esta cerca~ y Rococo y Ryuu no pueden morir, ellos son el alma seria de Little Giants (?). Eh, eh... que no he tardado 3 años, he tardado 2 (?) xD bueno, por fin subo esta cosa~

.

**Preview** del próximo estado~:

-Alexander Hausen:** "Capitán, ya no puedo aguantarlo más, no me importa si esto lo lee todo el mundo… cosa que pasará porque es público éste estado… pero en serio, desde que nos conocimos en la FFI no he dejado de pensar que era una persona genial y le admiraba como tal pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más me daba cuenta que esa admiración paso a ser algo más… y ya no sé qué hacer con éste sentimiento"**

.

Una cosa, ese estado lo escribí ahce muchísimo tiempo por lo que prácticamente esta a la mitad~ así que no creo que tarde tanto en subirlo~ pues nada... lamento la espera y ya nos leeremos en otro capítulo de ésta cosa o en algún drabble sin sentido que suba~ Ya nos leeremos otro fin de semana -porque dudo que vuelva a actualizar un jueves, como mucho un viernes xD- **bye bye**~


	27. Alex declarándose?

**Oh~ sexy lady~ (?) Hello~ **por fin, tras 20 años (?) he decidido volver~ lo que sucedió es que este capítulo estaba a más de la mitad cuando siquiera había publicado el de Fidio, pero claro, paso tanto tiempo que me olvide cual sería la idea original y estuve un buen tiempo dándole vueltas, además de que el original no acababa de convencerme y lo transforme... además también ha pasado que el Go se ha estrenado aquí y me decidí a verlo -admito que aunque me vi Chrono y ahora Galaxy, el Go no lo había visto xD- y me gustaron muchos personajes, así que ahora mi cabeza piensa en posibles drabbles de ellos -como siempre, sólo yo les shippeo xD- y por eso mi cabeza no quería continuar éste fic porque pensaba en los otros xD

**.**

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no están hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Alexander? Porque en el estado mezclado, los únicos que aún no tenían un estado para ellos, eran los alemanes y me pareció divertido usar a Alex

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mío, el Chrono tendría un nombre más corto, el protagonista sería Zanak y Rei y en Inazuma Samsung o Galaxy sería Konoha que es adorable~

Bueno, a este grupito medianamente ya les conocen... pero agrego a 4 más porque... se me dio la gana...

Pedro Moreno: Mediocampista español, sale en el partido contra Inazuma Japan, es uno bajito con el pelo marrón que le tapa los ojos

Isaac Cesar: Delantero español de reserva, tiene el pelo verde y el flequillo morado

Peter Nimke: Delantero alemán, sale en el anime, tiene el pelo blanco y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo

Niklas Kaster: Centrocampista alemán con el pelo gris, gafas y ojos azules -a mi me suele recordar a Sean de Unicorn-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Alexander Hausen: "_**Kapitän, ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, es ist mir egal, wenn Sie diese ganze Welt lesen... was denn dieser Zustand ist öffentlich passieren... aber ernsthaft, da wir in der FFI getroffen habe nicht aufgehört zu denken, es war ein großartiger Mensch und bewunderte ihn als solche, sondern als mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr erkannte ich, dass diese Bewunderung, etwas anderes zu sein, passiert ist... und ich weiß nicht, was ich mit diesem Gefühl zu tun**_"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Stephan Henault, Lodge Paara, Laurent Perec, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Maximillian Miraz, Niklas Kaster, Peter Nimke, Gato, Kino Aki y a quince personas más les gusta esto._

-Jonas Borak: "… Guau… no tenía ni idea de que sentías eso, Alex… la verdad no sé qué decir…"

-Joan Nadal: "Eso es tener cara… mira que hay que ser para publicar algo así para que lo vea todo el mundo. Alex, eres genial~"

-Julian Rosseau: "_J´aime_ para los que han pegado el texto en el traductor de google porque no entendían nada… menos FFI"

_A __Lodge Paara, Pierre Godfin, Stephan Henault, Laurent Perec, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Gato, Kino Aki y a cuatro más les gusta esto._

-Alexander Hausen: "P-pero ¿qué co…? Les mato, en serio… recen todo lo que sepan porque pienso matarles Niklas y Peter"

-Julian Rosseau: "Peter… ¿Peter la anguila?"

-Alexander Hausen: "Sí, Peter la anguila… ¿eh? No espera, Peter la Anguila no… sino a mi Peter… Peter Nimke"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Ahora entiendo todo… no mentira, no entiendo nada… explicación…"

-Gato: "Que Peter y Niklas se han metido en la cuenta de Alex y han escrito eso…"

-Alexander Hausen: "Capitán, se lo juro… no he sido yo…"

-Joan Nadal: "Por favor, que Peter y Niklas hagan acto de presencia y nos digan si lo del estado es verdad o no…"

-Niklas Kaster: "Claro que es verdad… sólo que Alex no tiene el valor para decírselo…"

-Peter Nimke: "Por eso nosotros decidimos hacerlo público…"

-Jonas Borak: "¿En serio?"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Huy, Alex… yo eso no lo sabía…"

-Alexander Hausen: "Q-q-que no es v-verdad… a-aunque sí que es v-verdad que admiro al capitán… pero sólo eso…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Tu siempre serás… mi juguete favorito…"

-Lodge Paara: "P-pero ¿qué…? ¡Julian!"

-Julian Rosseau: "¿Qué? es una canción que oí de _Vocaloid_… es que una parte dice "pero sólo eso. Tu siempre serás, mi juguete favorito" y lo recordé y quería ponerlo…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Yo sé que canción es… la he oído…"

-Joan Nadal: "El capi escucha_ Vocaloid_… eso no me lo esperaba… como los sentimientos de Alex…"

-Alexander Hausen: "¡Que no me gusta el capitán!"

-Peter Nimke: "Gaaaaaaaaay"

-Alexander Hausen: "¡Peter!"

-Stephan Henault: "_Este es el estilo de Peter la anguila, de Peter la anguila, de Peter la anguila…_"

-Peter Nimke: "… amaba mi nombre hasta que salió ese tipo…"

-Niklas Kaster: "Cámbiate el nombre por Patrick…"

-Joan Nadal: "Patrick… Patricio en español… Patricio ¿estrella?"

-Gato: "Ya que estamos… Bob Esponja…"

-Alex Hawk: _"¿Quién vive en Alemania arriba del mar~?"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Peter Nimke~"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Sus piernas dan pases sin descansar"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Peter Nimke~"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Trolleador nato de Face sin igual~"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Peter Nimke~"_

-Maximillian Miraz: "Son los mejores, en serio… son los mejores…"

-Peter Nimke: "…Malditos… aunque… les amo…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Es buenísimo, joder…"

-Alex Hawk: "Nos lo han puesto a punto… no podíamos evitarlo…"

-Eddi Howard: "Es que ya habían cantado la de Peter la Anguila… así que no podíamos hacerlo nosotros…"

-Laurent Perec: "Da igual, son unos maestros~"

_.A Alex Hawk y a Eddi Howard les gusta esto._

-Julian Rosseau: "Intentemos tener una conversación decente…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "¿Cómo la típica del chat?"

-Stephan Henault: "Ah ya sé cual… hola~"

-Joan Nadal: "Hola~"

-Stephan Henault: "¿Qué tal?"

-Joan Nadal: "Muy bien y ¿tú?"

-Stephan Henault: "Bien, bien…"

-Alexander Hausen: "Y así se acaba la conversación~"

-Gato: "No seamos tan cutres por favor…"

-Laurent Perec: "Oigan… desde hace un rato llevo preguntándome algo… ¿dónde está Pierre?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Es Pierre~ el ornitorrinco~

-Pierre Godfin: "Pero qué se supone que soy ¿el ornitorrinco de _Phineas y Ferb_? Y además ese es Perry…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Oigan… Julian como el Rey Julian de los _Pingüinos de Madagascar_… Pierre el ornitorrinco… de verdad, sólo los franceses tienen esos nombres…"

-Alexander Hausen: "Jo, yo también quiero vivir en donde viven _Phineas y Ferb_, me iría a Estados Unidos solo por eso…"

-Kino Aki: "¿Por qué no se acaba nunca el verano?"

-Alexander Hausen: "No… porque ahí hace calorcito siempre…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Es verdad, en Damsville, o algo así, siempre hace calor… pues claro, es verano…"

-Gato: "Es que en todo el mundo menos en Alemania, Rusia y Reino Unido sufrimos el calor, los otros no~ y no vivían ¿en otro lado?"

-Stephan Henault: "No era ¿Pensilvania?"

-Joan Nadal: "Pero que ahí vive Dracula~"

-Pierre Godfin: "Pues será Gothan City…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Pero si hay vive Batman, capitán ignorante…"

-Pierre Godfin: "¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? No me gusta batman…"

-Kino Aki: "…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Hay Dios…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Madre mía…"

-Jonas Borak: "¿Cómo…? No puede ser verdad…"

-Joan Nadal: "Si no lo leo, no lo creo…"

-Stephan Henault: "Dios, capitán, Batman es un nombre, debería ¡Ir con mayúsculas! Mis hogos~"

-Lodge Paara: "Stephan no seas idiota…"

-Kino Aki: "Dios, por favor cambiemos de conversación que adoro a Batman y que se metan con él es lo peor…"

-Alexander Hausen: "Yo lo que quiero es que aquí hayan cotilleos… hasta ahora no se ha hablado de nada amoroso ni nada por el estilo y yo exijo leer eso"

_.A Lodge Paara, __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Stephan Henault, Laurent Perec, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Jonas Borak, Maximillian Miraz, Niklas Kaster, Peter Nimke, Gato y a Kino Aki más les gusta esto._

-Lodge Paara: "Es verdad, queremos leer lo mal que va la vida amorosa de alguien…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "No se preocupen que el gran Queraldo está aquí para hacer que nos hagamos unos cotillas como Aki… lo que podemos hacer es contarles lo que paso el otro día entre Isaac y Samuel"

-Gato: "Creo que no hace falta decirles a los españoles que hagan acto de presencia aquí y nos cuenten la historia ¿verdad?"

-Joan Nadal: "Es que en realidad, es algo rara… pero… hay cuarteto~"

-Julian Rosseau: "Pues ya la están contando~"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Bueno, nuestro stalker español, a.k.a Pedro, es el que sabe bien la historia… así que ahora le digo que se nos una en nuestro intento de conversación"

-Laurent Perec: "Yo voy trayendo las palomitas~"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Yo me estoy acomodando mejor en la cama para poder disfrutar mejor del relato"

-Stephan Henault: "Yo estoy estudiando así que lo estoy viendo desde el móvil y he decidido aumentarle el brillo para leer mejor"

-Jonas Borak: "Me encanta como estudias, Stephan…"

Pedro Moreno: "Buenas~ he decidido pasarme por aquí y contarles la desdichada vida amorosa de Isaac~"

-Kino Aki: "Pedro-kun, te dejamos los honores~"

Pedro Moreno: "Lo que paso es que el otro día, Isaac y Samuel tuvieron una discusión…"

-Alexander Hausen: "Hay dios, yo eso no lo sabía, Pedro mi vida depende de ti… si no lo sé, entonces no podré dormir, así que ya lo estas contando…"

-Isaac Cesar: "Alto ahí… maldito Pedro ¿cómo es que sabes lo que paso entre Samuel…? Eh no, espera, es decir… que no te inventes cosas que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros…"

-Laurent Perec: "Mentira… Pedro, cuéntalo…"

-Joan Nadal: "Te lo mereces por no haberte conectado en tantos días…"

-Isaac Cesar: "Pero si no me conecte en dos días, ni que fuera a morir y además me he tenido que meter en todos los estados de la gente para enterarme que ha pasado y los que no pude, me los contó Pedro y… maldito Pedro stalker, por eso sabes que ha pasado entre nosotros…"

_.A Kino Aki, Queraldo Navarro, Pedro Moreno y a Joan Nadal les gusta esto._

-Julian Rosseau: "Pues yo no lo sé, así que exijo que lo cuenten, me da igual quien, necesito saberlo…"

-Jonas Borak: "Creo que esto tiene que ver con lo que me conto el otro día Luca y Peter… acabo de caer que hay un inglés y un italiano que se llaman igual…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Que pequeño es el mundo de los nombres… y ostras es verdad… entonces ya sé que paso…"

-Pedro Moreno: "Algo me dice que sabes sólo el final… pero bueno se los contaré antes de que Isaac venga a mi casa a matarme… resulta que hace una semana, estuvimos haciendo un _Yo nunca_ y bueno… digamos que Samuel acabo bastante bebido, entonces Isaac se ofreció acompañarlo a su casa…"

-Isaac Cesar: "De verdad, nunca sabré como te enteras…"

-Pierre Godfin: "Cosas de stalkers que jamás entenderemos los simples mortales…"

-Pedro Moreno: "Tenemos un don especial~ bueno… tras eso, empezaron a caminar a casa de Samuel mientras iban manteniendo una conversación completamente racional y con unos argumentos imposibles de contradecir…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Ole por la manera de decir que tenían una conversación completamente absurda y sin sentido en el que parecía que no era ni conversación"

_.A Lodge Paara, __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Stephan Henault, Laurent Perec, Joan Nadal, Pedro Moreno, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Niklas Kaster, Peter Nimke, Gato y a Kino Aki más les gusta esto._

-Isaac Cesar: "Ya, olvídense de mi…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "No, porque esta historia promete~"

-Pedro Moreno: "Es que no era ni conversación… además, cuando estaban por llegar, Samuel se choco con un poste de la luz y los dos comenzaron a reírse como si no hubiese un mañana… estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que por fin decidieron continuar y llegar a la casa, aunque se comiesen 2 postes más por el camino… luego ya no lo sé porque entraron a la casa de Samuel y pasaba de entrar y que me pongan una orden de alejamiento…"

-Kino Aki: "Pedro-kun eres un ejemplo a seguir~ Isaac-san, podría continuar usted…"

_.A Pedro Moreno le gusta esto._

-Isaac Cesar: "B-bueno… es que no hay mucho que contar, sólo que entramos y nos tiramos al sofá e intentamos ver la tele… la verdad es que a eso de las 3 de la mañana no hay mucho en la tele…"

-Joan Nadal: "Al menos en la española no…"

-Isaac Cesar: "Y eso… que vimos la tele y luego nos dormimos…"

-Joan Nadal: "Y entonces… qué significo la frase del día siguiente de que había sido un error, no eran conscientes de lo que hacían y que no volvería a ocurrir ¿eh?"

-Laurent Perec: "Pues sí que debieron ver una peli muy extraña para que dijera eso… ni yo cuando obligue a Lodge a ver _"Barbie y el Cascanueces"_ me dijo eso…"

-Lodge Paara: "Laurent, _mon amour_… lee entre líneas… hicieron más cosas que ver una simple película"

-Gato: "Laurent, ellos hicieron lo mismo que tú y Lodge en su primera cita…"

-Alexander Hausen: "Ir a un parque de diversiones, obviamente"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Obviamente ¿qué más pudieron haber hecho como para qué Samuel le dijese eso a Isaac? Sólo ir a un parque…"

-Kino Aki: "Somos de lo que no hay… bueno, entonces ¿cómo reacciono Isaac-san tras la frase?"

-Isaac Cesar: "Como se lo curran… sí, es verdad me dijo eso… y a ver… digamos que no me sentó muy bien pero decidí dejar las cosas como estaban…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Eso significa ¿qué no volverán a ir a un parque de diversiones juntos? Que injusticia…"

-Joan Nadal: "Lo mejor fue que esta semana, Samuel se ha dedicado a pasar completamente de Isaac"

-Isaac Cesar: "Exacto… o sea me ignoraba, no me hablaba, miraba hacia otro lado cuando estaba yo, ni siquiera me respondía a los mensajes, ni las llamadas y… total que me enfade y fui a hablar con él…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Algo parecido paso entre Alex y Niklas… aunque no era tan exagerado como ustedes…"

-Niklas Kaster: "Esto pasa por no aclarar lo del parque de diversiones desde el principio… ¿qué dijo Samuel?"

-Isaac Cesar: "P-pues… le pregunte que le pasaba y porque estaba actuando así conmigo porque bueno, no sé por qué y me molestaba que me ignorase y me dolía bastante… y cuando me dijo que era porque Carlos se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, se había enfadado con él… y ahora no quería hablar con él y me entere, además que a Samuel le gustaba Carlos y…"

-Pedro Moreno: "Y se hizo un cuarteto sin que se diesen cuenta… porque Isaac descubrió que le gustaba Samuel, éste quiere a Carlos y éste está enamorado de Federico… así que aquí lo tienen a Isaac deprimido porque no se siente correspondido y para rematar, el chico que le gusta, no le quiere ni hablar…"

-Peter Nimke: "Entonces… ¿Isaac estuvo en el parque con Samuel que quería ir al parque con Carlos pero éste quería ir con Federico…? Menudo cuarteto tienen…"

-Laurent Perec: "Lo del parque en realidad es una manera de llamarlo ¿verdad? O es que ¿en serio fue por ir a un parque de diversiones…?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Pobre Laurent que no se entera… a lo que se referían de haber hecho lo mismo que ustedes no era lo de ir a un parque, sino lo de acabar liándose… que es lo que paso entre éstos dos…"

-Laurent Perec: "¿Tan difícil era decirlo desde el principio?"

-Lodge Paara: "Es que era humor inteligente…"

-Laurent Perec: "¡Lodge!"

-Lodge Paara: "Lo siento"

-Kino Aki: "Hay veces que me siento tan… rara… todos tienen una historia que contar menos yo…"

-Joan Nadal: "Eso es lo que tiene ser un stalker, Aki…"

-Jonas Borak: "Pobre Aki… y ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre Niklas y Alex?"

-Maximillian Miraz: "¿El capitán esta celoso~?"

-Alexander Hausen: "¿E-en serio…?"

-Jonas Borak: "¿Eh? No… sólo que me quede intrigado, nunca me cuentan nada y siempre me entero vía _Facebook_… me siento marginado…"

-Peter Nimke: "Capi margi…"

-Niklas Kaster: "De repente, oí como el corazón de Alex quedaba hecho trocitos…"

-Laurent Perec: "Pobre Alex…"

-Pierre Godfin: "Deberías ser más considerado, Jonas…"

-Joan Nadal: "Olvídense de mi…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Eh, chicos y Aki… y Julian… esto no viene al caso pero…"

-Joan Nadal: "No, Rey Queraldo… otra vez lo de pan no…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "No iba a decir lo del pan… iba a decir que estoy haciendo un test por internet muy parida…"

- Julian Rosseau: "Ni que yo fuese de un sexo distinto… ¿de qué es el test?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Es eso de que te ponen cuatro imágenes y tienes que decir que es lo que ves…"

-Laurent Perec: "Genial~ a ver descríbenos las imágenes y nosotros decimos que se nos viene a la cabeza…"

-Niklas Kaster: "Como se da cuenta que ninguno quiere estudiar~"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Lodge Paara, Pierre Godfin, Stephan Henault, Laurent Perec, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Pedro Moreno, Isaac Cesar, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Peter Nimke, Gato y a Kino Aki más les gusta esto._

-Gato: "Dejemos que Isaac y Alex lo hagan… porque uno tiene mucha imaginación y el otro no~"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Esta bien… la primera es una línea"

-Isaac Cesar: "La constelación Andrómeda…"

-Alexander Hausen: "Isaac tampoco te pases en tanta imaginación… para mí es un palo…"

-Kino Aki: "Yo también lo hice al test y recuerdo que la segunda imagen era una cruz"

-Isaac Cesar: "Máquina que sostiene a los cohetes antes de ser lanzados…"

-Alexander Hausen: "La cruz… de Jesús…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Ole tu, Isaac… ole… la tercera es la cruz pero ahora tiene otro palo más"

-Isaac Cesar: "Tres espadas cruzadas~"

-Alexander Hausen: "Tres… palos…"

-Kino Aki: "Y ahora tenía forma de asterisco~"

-Isaac Cesar: "… Un escudo…"

-Alexander Hausen: "Un… asterisco…"

Pedro Moreno: "Lo de ustedes dos no es normal…"

-Peter Nimke: "¿Cómo quieres conquistar al capitán con esa imaginación, Alex?"

-Jonas Borak: "¿Conquistar…? ¿Qué tiene que conquistar de mi?"

-Gato: "Tu territorio obviamente…"

-Laurent Perec: "¿Están jugando a algo?"

-Lodge Paara: "Laurent… a la cama… ya"

-Laurent Perec: "_Mais je n'ai pas encore de dormir… __Lodge…" (2)_

-Lodge Paara: "Va…"

-Laurent Perec: "Ok…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Pero mañana le vas a recoger con un ramo de flores~"

_.A Laurent Perec le gusta esto._

-Lodge Paara: "¡Julian! Eso es muy cursi…"

-Kino Aki: "Háganlo~ y tomen una foto así nos la suben y presumen su genial vida amorosa… oh dios… hablo como Fidio-kun…"

-Stephan Henault: "Debes buscar ya a Fidio 2… que ahora que Dylan no puede… te has vuelto a quedar sola…"

-Jonas Borak: "Pedro tiene posibilidades…"

-Kino Aki: "No se preocupen que ya lo he encontrado~"

-Joan Nadal: "¿Quién?"

-Kino Aki: "Será sorpresa~ y bueno… Alex-kun y Niklas-kun ¿piensan contar lo que sucedió?"

-Jonas Borak: "Eso, eso…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Que el capi margi esta intrigado…"

-Jonas Borak: "Exacto"

-Pierre Godfin: "Y celoso…"

-Jonas Borak: "Claro"

-Alexander Hausen: "¿D-de verdad?"

-Jonas Borak: "Claro que estoy celoso… es que siempre se lo cuentan todo entre ustedes y no me lo dicen a mi… además siempre que te pasa algo, vas corriendo con Maxim o con Niklas y te olvidas de mi…"

-Alexander Hausen: "_Kapitän…_"

-Peter Nimke: "Alex… no lo malinterpretes… lo dice desde el punto de vista de la amistad… lo siento…"

-Gato: "¿Oyeron ese ruido de algo rompiéndose, otra vez?... era el corazón de Alex… otra vez…"

-Niklas Kaster: "Es verdad que nos peleamos y tuvimos cosas parecidas a Isaac y Samuel con la diferencia que lo nuestro fue por un juego y estuvimos unos días sin hablarnos… no paso nada más…"

-Kino Aki: "Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy… Alex-kun creo que será el nuevo emo de Alemania…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "_Ich mag_ para que Alex, si no consigue que su amor platónico le corresponda, se haga emo…"

_.A Lodge Paara, __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Pedro Moreno, Isaac Cesar, Jonas Borak, Niklas Kaster, Peter Nimke, Gato y a Kino Aki más les gusta esto._

-Stephan Henault: "_J´aime_ para que Lodge mañana vaya a buscar a su… ¿príncipe? Y que le lleve unas flores, aparte de hacerse una foto y etiquetarnos para darnos envidia"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Queraldo Navarro, Joan Nadal, Pedro Moreno, Isaac Cesar, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Niklas Kaster, Peter Nimke, Gato y a Kino Aki más les gusta esto._

-Joan Nadal: "Y un _Me gusta_ para que cuando Pedro tenga nuevas novedades sobre el cuarteto de nuestro equipo, nos suba todos los detalles…"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Lodge, Paara, Pierre Godfin, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Pedro Moreno, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Niklas Kaster, Peter Nimke, Gato y a Kino Aki más les gusta esto._

-Pierre Godfin: "Confíamos en ti, Pedro"

- Pedro Moreno: "No se preocupen, lo haré~"

-Isaac Cesar: "Como les odio… en serio…"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_ Capitán, ya no puedo aguantarlo más, no me importa si esto lo lee todo el mundo… cosa que pasará porque es público éste estado… pero en serio, desde que nos conocimos en la FFI no he dejado de pensar que era una persona genial y le admiraba como tal pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más me daba cuenta que esa admiración paso a ser algo más… y ya no sé qué hacer con éste sentimiento

2_ Pero yo no quiero ir aún a dormir

.

Las preguntas pa no perder la costumbre:

1_ Lodge le debería llevar las flores a Laurent?

2_ Alex debería de ser más directo con Jonas?

3_ Quieren saber quién es el reemplazo de Fidio?

4_ Cuando descubra más cosas, Pedro debería de compartirlas con el resto?

.

Perdón por no poder responder a todos los reviews, es que son casi las 4:30 y quiero ahora centrarme en la próxima conti, así que al próximo capítulo, respondo los de éste y el siguiente ^^ perdón D: pero saben que me hace muy feliz cuando leen las paridas que escribo o

.

**Preview** del próximo capítulo~

-Kirigakure Saiji: "**Viva _Naruto_~**"

.

Bueno, como verán -pa sorpresa de muchos... el próximo estado no es el de los italianos, que es el que debería de ser- pero es que necesito un estado de Neo Japan antes del de los italianos, ya que de ahí es donde saldrá el nuevo stalker compañero de Aki... por lo que intentaré subirlo esta semana para que no sea tan dura la espera del estado de Angelo -sí, él será el del estado- por lo que espero poder subirlo pronto~ Bueno, ya nos leeremos en mi próxima continuación, que espero que no me lleve tanto como ésta D: **bye bye**~


	28. Kirigakure fan de Naruto?

**Yeah, yeah~** (?) **Buenas~** lamento muchísimo no haber subido esto antes, me da bastante rabia porque cuando subi el capítulo anterior, esa misma noche me puse a escribir esta conti y la acabe esa noche, así que esto lleva escrito prácticamente más de una semana, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de conectarme -ya que me dedique a hacer los cosplays de Murasakibara y Kise- y recién hoy pude encender el ordenador y subirla... es un asco, esto debería de haberse subido hace una semana D:

Por cierto, como me he reído con éste estado... en serio, hacía tiempo que no escribía tan rápido y me reía de lo que escribía xD

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no están hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Aclaración tope importante (?):** Esto debería de haberlo dicho desde el principio de esta cosa que yo llamo fic... pero** los chicos hago que tienen 4 años más que los de la serie...** o sea que los que tienen 12, aquí tienen 16, etc... esto viene a que aquí ellos hacen cosas que no son muy típicas de chicos de 13 años, por eso había decidido hacerlos más mayores -y así jugar más con ellos-... en este capítulo se hace referencia a una edad y por eso quería decírselos xD

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Kirigakure? Ya dije que quería meter a Neo Japan y además de aquí saldrá el nuevo stalker así que debía de tener un estado de este equipo~

Y ¿por qué habla de Naruto?... bueno... Kirigakure es un ninja (?) y Naruto también... así que a Kirigakure le debe gustar Naruto... y Kirigakure en realidad es Sakura (?)

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mío, el Chrono tendría un nombre más corto, el protagonista sería Zanak y Rei y en Inazuma Samsung o Galaxy sería Konoha que es adorable~

Recuerden que éste es el último estado del Domingo~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Kirigakure Saiji: **"Viva **_**Naruto**_**~"**

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Shimozuru Arata, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Gouin Takeshi y cinco personas másles gusta esto._

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Pero si _Death Note_ mola más~"

-Ishidara Hanzou: "Pero ¿qué dicen? Viva _Bleach_~"

-Saginuma Osamu: "No, no… es mejor _One Piece_…"

-Narukami Kenya: "_Reborn_ rulez~"

-Mukata Tsutomu: "No… viva _Danball Senki_~"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Dios, eso es de niños…"

-Genda Koujiro: "Lo dice Arata el más maduro de todos… el que ve _My Little Pony_…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Eh… que tiene su punto…"

-Jimon Daiki: "Y también ves el anime ese donde es como un restaurante donde lo atienden animales y en un momento un oso se va y un pingüino llora…"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "No me hagan recordar eso que lloraba como un desgraciado viendo esa escena y el pingüino llora y le dice al oso que es su mejor amigo…"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "La verdad es que estas bastante informado para no haber visto ese anime…"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Es que Arata me lleno todo mi _dash _de _Tumblr_ con los _reblog_s de ese capítulo…"

-Hera Tadashi: "Arata ¿tu amor platónico sabe que te gusta ese anime?"

-Shimozuru Arata: "¿El capitán? Pues claro~ si a él también le llene el _dash_ con ese anime…"

-Izuno Yuu: "…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "N-no es como si mi capitán fuese mi amor platónico… o-o sea n-no es verdad… pero como Hera siempre dice que es mi amor platónico… p-pero n-no me gusta…"

-Narukami Kenya: "Ya, si claro… todos sabemos que te gusta Sugimori-san~"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Pues yo no lo sabía…"

-Narukami Kenya: "Bueno, todos lo sabíamos, menos Kirigakure, que te gustaba Sugimori-san~"

-Demete Yutaka: "Es injusto ¿por qué Sugimori no está levantado y conectado a esta hora?"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Son las 3 de la mañana… debería estar despierto… eso no es normal"

-Genda Koujiro: "Los subnormales somos nosotros que estamos conectados…"

-Izuno Yuu: "Yo me pregunto por qué estamos levantados tan tarde si… mañana empiezan los exámenes…"

-Jimon Daiki: "Porque somos pros~"

-Mukata Tsutomu: "Porque la hora de levantarnos nos da igual~"

-Hera Tadashi: "Porque no tenemos sueño y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer…"

-Saginuma Osamu: "Repasar es una opción…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Repasar más bien, no es una opción…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Chicos, son las tres de la mañana… creo que es obvio que no nos iremos a dormir hasta un buen rato… así que piensen en que conversación podemos tener hasta que nos dé sueño…"

-Genda Koujiro: "Yo no me voy a ir a dormir… voy a ir al colegio sin dormir…"

-Sakuma Jirou: "Como mañana te duermas en el examen, te grabo, Genda… así que vete a dormir, ahora"

-Genda Koujiro: "¡Sakuma!"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Sakuma, hazlo… y nos lo subes y nos etiquetas"

_.A Sakuma Jirou, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki y a Gouin Takeshi les gusta esto._

-Genda Koujiro: "P-pues ahora me iré a dormir…"

-Demete Yutaka: "¿A qué no te atreves a llevarle la contraria a Sakuma~?"

-Narukami Kenya: "Esa es la frase clave… cuando alguien dice "a que no te atreves", la otra persona hará cualquier cosa…"

-Gouin Takeshi: "Narukami, si Sakuma no logra grabarle, lo hacemos nosotros"

-Genda Koujiro: "Te odio, Demete… pues ahora van a ver cómo me quedaré toda la noche despierto y mañana no me dormiré"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Genda, yo te apoyaré y me quedaré contigo~"

_.A Genda Koujiro le gusta esto._

-Shimozuru Arata: "Y así es como comenzó la noche de Genda y Kirigakure donde no durmieron y al otro día en el examen, sacaron un cero por dormirse"

_.A Genda Koujiro y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Hera Tadashi: "Arata, no seas exagerado… cero no alcanzará a la nota que sacaran"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Hera animándonos desde tiempos inmemorables…"

_.A Demete Yutaka le gusta esto._

-Izuno Yuu: "Bueno… ya hemos hablado de anime y de cómo el dúo no dormirá… ¿ahora qué?"

-Ishidaira Hanzou: "Hablemos de algo que podamos debatir… que la última vez en la pelea de qué personaje debería de morir en _The Walking Dead,_ yo no sabía quién era quién"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Blasfemia… no puede ser que no veas esa serie… es genial…"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Yuukoku en sus citas no lleva a su pareja a un restaurante… no… él la lleva a su casa a ver _The Walking Dead_…"

_.A Yuukoku Hiroyuki le gusta esto._

-Mukata Tsutomu: "Que romántico nos ha salido el chico…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Eso es romanticismo y el resto son tonterías"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou y a Gouin Takeshi les gusta esto._

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Arata, no te quejes… que el otro día, en el estado de Fujimaru, empezó el Mikage con una discusión sobre cómo cambiaría el mundo la entrada de los nuevos alimentos transgénicos y el avance de la puesta de placas solares… eso es romanticismo…"

_.A Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu y a Ishidaira Hanzou les gusta esto._

-Kirigakure Saiji: "En mi vida me había sentido tan ignorante como cuando estaba leyendo los comentarios…"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "No sé como hacen los del Mikage Sennou para ser tan inteligentes… yo de casualidad sé sacar las integrales…"

-Saginuma Osamu: "Eh, eh, eh… que no cualquiera sabe sacar las integrales… Burn no sabe…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "A mí eso se me da fatal…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Pero si las integrales son súper bonitas… y más cuando empiezan a ser las de combinaciones y…"

-Hera Tadashi: "No, Arata no…"

-Ishidaira Hanzou: "Panda de ignorantes… con lo genial que es dividir por una sola cifra…"

-Genda Koujiro: "Y usar los dedos para restar 8-3…"

-Gouin Takeshi: "Dejen a Arata… no es su culpa ser un amante del colegio…"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Y de su capitán~"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Olvídenme… por cierto, a mí se me dan bien las matemáticas…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Eso ha sido golpe bajo, Arata…"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Ahora Yuukoku ya no te dejará ir a su casa a ver _The Walking Dead_…"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou y a Gouin Takeshi les gusta esto._

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Y dale con eso… que yo soy muy romántico…"

-Jimon Daiki: "Demuéstralo… invita a alguien este fin de semana y si es verdad, aceptaremos parar con la bromita…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Invita a Sanzu~ por cierto, Arata ¿el próximo domingo volvemos a quedar?"

-Shimozuru Arata: "¿Por qué a Sanzu? Y claro~ creo que esta vez tocaba en tu casa, es que en la mía se reunirá mi familia y vienen mis primos pequeños y sólo hacen ruido…"

-Hera Tadashi: "¿Tienen una cita? Arata ¡estas engañando al capitán a nuestras espaldas!"

-Genda Koujiro: "Y además con Kirigakure… ¡Con Kirigakure!"

-Saginuma Osamu: "Yo también estoy intrigado de porque a Sanzu… y ¿de verdad, Arata?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Eh, ni que yo estuviese tan mal… y a Sanzu porque a Yuukoku le gusta"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "No es que estés mal… es que Arata lleva enamorado de su capitán… ¿cuánto? ¿3 o 4 años?"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Arata, sí que llevas años en la _friendzone_… y no me gusta Sanzu… aunque pensándolo bien ¿cómo conoces a Sanzu, Kirigakure? Si nunca los presente porque sabía que empezarías con la bromita"

-Demete Yutaka: "Cuando Arata salga de la _friendzone_… ese día… Saginuma admitirá que le gusta la entrenadora"

-Mukata Tsutomu: "Uh~ la que se está armando~"

-Ishidaira Hanzou: "Ya está bien… que aquí cada uno nos expliqué su versión porque veo que acabaran matándose…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Empiezo yo~ a ver… Con Arata quedamos los domingos para que me ayude con matemáticas…"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Y tanto ¿les costaba decirnos que el domingo nunca quedaban por qué estudiaban juntos? Que llevamos varios meses pensando que ustedes tenían algo porque sólo quedaban con nosotros el sábado…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "No lo dijimos porque no nos preguntaron… y es verdad, sólo ayudo a Kirigakure… nada más… no engaño al capitán ni nada… y dios, soy el rey de la _friendzone_…"

-Narukami Kenya: "Creo que has superado a todos, Arata… hasta al mismísimo italiano… y mira que eso era difícil…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Arata ponte de nombre _"Rey de la Friendzone, envídienme parejas felices",_ hasta suena bien"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki y a Gouin Takeshi les gusta esto._

-Hera Tadashi: "Ya dejen al pobre chico, que se lo está pasando mal…"

-Demete Yutaka: "Hera está defendiendo a alguien ¡defendiendo a alguien! ¿Te gusta Arata?"

-Hera Tadashi: "Pero si yo siempre defiendo a la gente… ah no espera, no es verdad… da igual, no me gusta Arata…"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "A Hera le gustan rubios… ejem…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "guiño, guiño…"

-Saginuma Osamu: "Son de lo que no hay… y a mí no me gusta la entrenadora, aunque no voy a negar que es mi tipo de mujer perfecta…"

-Genda Koujiro: "Madre mía, la que tenemos en este grupo… y entonces ¿cómo conoces a Sanzu, Kirigakure? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que eres un ninja? Mucho_ Naruto_ me ha afectado…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Kirigakure ¿no me digas que nos has estado espiando?"

-Mukata Tsutomu: "No sé ustedes pero yo estoy comiendo unas palomitas mientras veo todo éste lío y me pregunto cómo es que hay tantas historias aquí"

-Kino Aki: "Mukata-kun tiene razón, son un equipo que se puede sacar tanta información… Kirigakure-kun, sabes que estoy orgullosa de ti"

_.A Kirigakure Saiji le gusta esto._

-Kirigakure Saiji: "No es espiar… es… recabar información… lo solemos hacer con Aki los viernes… y además, Yuukoku todos sabemos que le gustas a Sanzu, dale una oportunidad… o acabará como Arata… estudiando…"

-Izuno Yuu: "Apiádate de él, Yuukoku… ¿quieres realmente que acabe estudiando? O sea no…"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Shimozuru Arata: "¡Eh! Que estudiar es muy divertido…"

-Kino Aki: "Stalkear a Arata-kun sí que es divertido… me gustan tus estados emos de los jueves y los viernes ¿sabes que Fidio-kun se inspiraba en esos estados para subir sus tweets emos?"

-Demete Yutaka: "Arata inspirabas a Fidio… eso sí que es ser el Rey de la _Friendzone…_"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Mis estados de los jueves y los viernes son realmente emotivos… me inspiro pensando en mi capitán y como, tras 4 años, sigue sin darse cuenta que me gusta…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Arata no llores… y no estudies… está bien, hablaré con Sanzu mañana para pedirle una cita y… hay dios que vergüenza, en serio…"

-Kino Aki: "¿Cuándo se lo pedirás? Podría ser a la tarde, después de salir del colegio… ya sabes cuando están caminando para sus casas"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Podrías esperar a cuando Burado y Tsukimura se van para la otra calle, ya que ahí tienes cuatro calles antes de que Sanzu se vaya para el otro lado…"

-Narukami Kenya: "…"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "… En serio… son profesionales…"

-Hatsuhori Hanzou: "¡Kirigakure, no me creo que uses las técnicas de Igajima-sensei en espiar a gente!"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Hatsuhori ¡deberías estar durmiendo! Deja de espiarme…"

-Hera Tadashi: "Un ninja espiando a otro ninja… y ese ninja espiando a las parejas… en serio ¿de dónde hemos salido?"

-Gouin Takeshi: "Es injusto, todo el mundo tiene a alguien que le vigila…"

-Genda Koujiro: "Eh ¿quién te ha dicho que Kirigakure no te vigila?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Yo vigilo a todos… y a mí me espía Hatsuhori…"

-Hatsuhori Hanzou: "Yo no te espío… solo te observo sin que te des cuenta…"

-Demete Yutaka: "Ya sabes, Kirigakure… esa mirada que sientes cuando te cambias… soy yo…"

-Izuno Yuu: "No sé ustedes pero estoy sufriendo un ataque de risa y ni sé cómo es que puedo escribir esto"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Mukata Tsutomu, Yuukoku Hiroyuki y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Genda Koujiro: "Creo que somos el único equipo donde tenemos tantos stalkers… no sé si reír o llorar…"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Yo lo que no sé es si Kirigakure no estará debajo de mi cama en estos momentos…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Nah, no puedo estar en tu casa porque es allanamiento de morada… además de que la entrenadora me mataría, pero si te sirve de consuelo… bonita camiseta, aunque la hubiese preferido en rojo con el símbolo verde, ya sabes, como la primera que te probaste el viernes…"

-Hera Tadashi: "Dios mío, por favor… coronemos a Kirigakure como el Rey de los Stalkers… esto ya es pasarse… no es normal…"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Si les soy sincera… en realidad yo soy la ayudante de Kirigakure-kun, o sea es él el que me inspiro para stalkear… es mi _sensei_…"

_.A Kirigakure Saiji le gusta esto._

-Saginuma Osamu: "En serio… aún estoy intentando unir toda la información, es… guau… no sé como describirlo…"

-Narukami Kenya: "Ese "guau" ha sonado como un perro…"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Narukami con sus comentarios serios…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Son como sus tweets serios… y yo es que tengo una duda ¿Aki, tu también te escondes con Kirigakure para vigilar a la gente?"

-Kino Aki: "Obvio…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "La verdad es que dan miedo…"

-Hera Tadashi: "No es como que Arata haya acosado a su capitán… no…"

-Jimon Daiki: "Hera ¿tú también te escondes y vigilas a Arata?"

-Hera Tadashi: "¡Que no!"

-Mukata Tsutomu: "Hera/Arata serán mi OTP"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Ishidaira Hanzou: "P-pero… ¿y el capitán?"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "Hera/Arata y Sugimori/Arata son OTP"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Izuno Yuu, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Genda Koujiro: "Nos hace falta un _headcanon_ de nuestras OTP"

-Narukami Kenya: "Hera está enamorado de Arata pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, además sabe que Arata sólo quiere a Sugimori, entonces decide ocultar sus sentimientos e intentar animar al delantero a que sea correspondido, aunque en el fondo sólo quiera a Arata para él"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Kirigakure Saiji, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Por. Favor. Fic. De. Eso. Ya"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Demete Yutaka: "Dios, Narukami te has lucido…"

_.A Narukami Kenya le gusta esto._

-Hera Tadashi: "… En serio… ¡Que no me gusta Arata!"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Admito que quiero leer ese fic… lo siento, Hera, pero es que tiene buena pinta…"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Por favor, hagan a Arata súper depresivo y obsesivo con su capitán y a Hera depresivo, pero orgulloso, y que sea _angst_…"

-Izuno Yuu: "Hagan sufrir a Hera… ya saben, si es _angst_ debe sufrir… y que Arata sólo piense en su capitán…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Ahora es que es muy tarde… pero mañana a primera hora le digo a Moe, del Shuuyo Meito, que lo escriba… sus fics son un placer para los fans…"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Moe-kun hace unos fics preciosos… creo que a él le vendrá bien éste porque hace los mejores_ angst_ que he leído en mi vida…"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "No sé ustedes chicos… y Aki… pero en serio, si leen desde el principio, hemos hablado de cada cosa… aunque no me quejo, me gusta~"

-Genda Koujiro: "A Kirigakure y a mí nos viene bien… así nos mantenemos despiertos…"

-Demete Yutaka: "Yo lo único que me pregunto es sí Kirigakure me espía…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "¿Espíarte? Perdona… mi nivel de stalker es superior a eso… simplemente me escondo entre los árboles y veo que haces en tu habitación…"

-Demete Yutaka: "¿Pero qué…?"

-Izuno Yuu: "He muerto de la risa con el comentario"

-Ishidaira Hanzou: "En serio, son de lo que no hay… aunque lo que yo me pregunto es si realmente Hatsuhori espía a Kirigakure…"

-Hatsuhori Hanzou: "Obviamente, es que cuando Kirigakure sale de la ducha… e-es decir… no le espió… sólo a veces le miro para ver que no esté haciendo nada raro… es que Kirigakure le dejas solo y es capaz de matarse con un lápiz…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Eh, que sigo vivo… no fue para tanto lo del lápiz…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "No me quiero imaginar que habrás hecho para acabar casi muerto con un lápiz… y Hatsuhori no seas _tsundere_…"

-Hera Tadashi: "Para _tsunderes_ tenemos a Arata…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "¡Yo no soy _tsundere_!"

-Mukata Tsutomu: "Decir que no eres _tsundere_ te hace más _tsundere_…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Si seguimos esa lógica… entonces soy _tsundere_…"

-Saginuma Osamu: "Ahora admite que amas a Sugimori…"

-Jimon Daiki: "Y que quieres salir de la _friendzone_…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Estar en la _friendzone_ mola… ¿saben? Me hice _twitstar_ gracias a ello… me dedico a subir mis tweets depresivos sobre lo asqueroso que es el amor y como deberían de morirse todas las parejas felices… asco de felicidad y de amor… ah y también me gusta el capitán, aunque él me ignore…"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Por favor, pídanle a Moe que también haga un fic _angst_ de Arata y Sugimori-san… quiero leer eso y llorar…"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Yuukoku si que va a llorar cuando le diga que Sanzu se ha comprado la segunda temporada de _The Walking Dead_ en blueray…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "¿Qué Sanzu…? Oh dios, le amo…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Asco de amor…"

-Genda Koujiro: "Arata/Depresión OTP"

_.A Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Hera Tadashi: "En serio, pobre Arata… y Demete ¿puedes dejar de mandarme mensajes diciéndome que me gusta Arata? ¡Ya les dije que no es verdad!"

-Saginuma Osamu: "No seas malo, Hera… al menos haz que Arata se ilusione pensando en que alguien le espía y le quiere…"

.A Shimozuru Arata le gusta esto.

-Kirigakure Saiji: "P-pero… yo espío a Arata… y le quiero…"

-Kino Aki: "Kirigakure-kun/Arata-kun OTP"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki y a Gouin Takeshi les gusta esto._

-Mukata Tsutomu: "Arata rompecorazones… por favor, Eddi y Alex, sé que se han enterado… aunque haya sido gracias a Aki que se los tradujo, así que por favor… su turno"

-Alex Hawk: "Gracias Aki por la traducción y no te preocupes, Mukata… aquí aparecemos…"

-Eddi Howard: "Aunque la verdad, aquí pegan tantas canciones que lo tenemos difícil pero al final nos decidimos por ésta~"

-Alex Hawk: "_Yo soy aquel, que cada noche te stalkea~"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Yo soy aquel que por dar likes da la vida~"_

-Alex Hawk: "_El que te sigue~ que te rebloguea~"_

-Eddi Howard: "_El que quisiera ser dueño de tu face, de tu face"_

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Que cracks… pueden ¿hacer el estribillo?"

-Alex Hawk: "_Y me conecto aquí~ aquí~ para stalkearte~"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Me meto allá~ allá~ para comentarte~"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Y aunque me pongas una orden, te diré~"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Que como yo~ nadie te siguió~"_

-Demete Yutaka: "En serio chicos, cuando saquen un disco… me lo dicen que lo compro~"

_.A Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Ishidaira Hanzou: "Dios, menuda noche… aunque mi madre acaba de venir y me ha mandado a dormir…"

-Kino Aki: "Me da gusto stalkearles a ustedes… damos los _likes_ para que ya nos vayamos a dormir… menos Genda-kun y Kirigakure-kun"

-Izuno Yuu: "Me parece bien… empiezo… _like _para lo que quieren que si mañana Genda y Kirigakure se duermen en clase, alguien nos haga foto y nos la suba"

_.A Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Shimozuru Arata, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "_Like_ para los que esperamos que Moe nos haga el fic"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "_Like_ para que mañana, Yuukoku vaya a pedirle una cita a Sanzu y, si éste acepta –que sabemos que sí-, entonces Yuukoku sea un poco más romántico que ponerse a ver _The Walking Dead_"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Narukami Kenya, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Narukami Kenya: "_Like_ si no te esperabas que Kirigakure fuese el _sensei_ de Aki, aparte de stalker profesional y que Arata sea coronado como Rey de la _Friendzone_"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Genda Koujiro: "Chicos, ustedes vayan a dormir que con Kirigakure nos pondremos a jugar un rato…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Eso, eso~"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bueno, como dije arriba... este capítulo me llevo nada, en serio, estos chicos son geniales pa escribir y además uno lo hace rapidísimo~ me encantan~

Ahora tengo una gran duda y es que no sé quién será el nuevo stalker... si Kirigakure o Arata... xD aunque con el stalkeamiento de uno y la depresión del otro... lo tengo difícil xD

Y en el próximo capítulo por fin sabrán lo que sucedio con Fidio y éste volverá a aparecer~

.

**Preguntas**:

1_ Se esperaban que el sensei de Aki fuese Kirigakure?

2_ Kirigakure es un verdadero stalker o simplemente un ninja que no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

3_ A quién prefieren como stalker/emo: Kirigakure o Arata?

4_ Ustedes también quisieran leer el fic de la Otp que se han montado aquí?

5_ Cuál de todas las Otp que han dicho para Arata esta mejor?

6_ Cuál fue su parte favorita? -yo admito que adoraba las partes de stalkeamiento de Kirigakure xD-

.

**Reviews~:**

-_Mx9-chan:_ Sabes que me gusta que te gusten y al verdad es que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo pa pasarme por aquí, pero cuando puedo, paso a dejar una conti random xD Pero si Bulbasur molaba! xDD Se quedará con ese nombre porque Borboleta ya sabe su contraseña y se lo volverá a cambiar u_u jaja. Creo que es la única vez que dieron consejos medianamente normales... Gracias~ aunque este fic a veces me de dolores de cabeza, me alegro que a la gente le guste -y de paso tengo una excusa para escribir de personajes que nadie escribe xD-

-_Maferxita11_: El dúo estadounidense al final se volverán importantes por aquí, sin ellos no habría canciones xDDD La verdad que mola tener nombres así de paridas xD Bueno, no te preocupes que ya no falta tanto para el estado de Angelo donde se contará todo~

-_Kaotik Angel_: Yo soy muy cutre y ni me había dado cuenta que eran iguales a los del Raimon... o sea, que manera de reutilizar diseños xDDD Es que en serio, lo de las enfermeras y las policías no es normal... o sea quién tiene a sus primos iguales a uno? O.o... más de la mitad de los libros que nso dan ene l colegio son horrorosos, o sea sólo obligados los leeríamos u_u Me gusta tu ordenador, y mas porque en el otro review, te volviste a quejar de como se apagaba solo, ole el! me encanta xD Porque leer en español es muy mainstream para tu hermana xD Fidio es tan randomen sus acciones que si no se declaraba, se pondría emo pero seguiría quejándose, pero como esta amenzado, debe confesarse aunque no quiera u_u

-_Siyue-san_: Oh dios, mi hermano también era un PokemonFan, se llevarían bien xD Va, que en el próximo ya sale Fidio, la espera casi se acaba~ Todos sabemos que Dylan sería capaz de decir algo así, aunque luego le echasen la bronca xD Es que a mi también me ha pasado de hablar de cosas que nada que ver con el estado, luego subir y leerlo y preguntarme como llegue a esa conversación xD

-_Ashery24 (Es que el ciber siempre trollea xD)_: Es que al principio no los puse porque no se me ocurrieron, básicamente, pero decidí probar y en serio, Neo Japan me encanto... ahora debo probar con el Team K~ y aquí el caso es estado al azar de participantes del FFI, así que cualquier puede entrar xD El libro de punto es bestseller, es demasiado emocionante... Es que cambiarle los nombres a tus compañeros mola, o sea debes hacerlo o sino, no has tenido infancia (?) Seh, debo buscar a alguien que me haga sus remix y subirlos y hacerme millonaria (?). Es que los coreanos son los que más me cuestan y sufro cuando hago conti debido a sus geniales nombres xD es que tengo un lío interno sobre con quién dejar a Aphrodi, o sea en este fic siemrpe se ha visto mi amor por Chae/Aphrodi, pero desde que volví a verme again el FF, me entraron feelings de Hera/Aphrodi fgvbhjnmk -pero creo que aquí se quedará con Chae porque estoy haciendo que Aphrodi vive en Corea, así que no sufras xD- Oneshots angst, son los que amo xD bueno, es que puede ser complicado si no se mucho la historia... igual veré donde puedo colar ese capítulo y capaz que te inspiras, o escribiré algun drabble de ellos porque sí~ xD *llora ghaimente porque podrá leer un oneshot de Demonio/Violette*

-_Dany-chan y Gaby-chan:_ Uno de ellos haciendo de Doctor Corazón sería un delito para la humanidad xD Que asco de Biología, yo la odiaba... es que fcgvbhjn era horrible xD Poner las canciones es de lo mejor, pero debo pensarlas para que combinen con lo típico que hacen ellos xD Bueno, por fin la espera casi termina, en el próximo ya se sabe si Fidio sigue vivo o murió... xD

-_Celty Nekita-Akuma Uchiha:_ "Con los vendedores de boligrafos!" debería de ser la canción del verano (?) xD Es que si no les dejo con la intriga unas semanas y luego vengo aquí haciendo el fail, no soy una autora como dios manda (?) Pero si hacer parrafadas en de lo mejor, yo siempre que dejo review lo hago, es de lo mejor xD Hacer "cosas normales" es muy mainstream, jajaja. Sí, pague todo con moneditas pequeñas porque me ocupaban sitio en la cartera y no tenía nada que perder y se las dí al vendedor xD. La autora de la novela rusa ya les ha dado nuevo capítulo y Fidio, obviamente, hablaré de él en el próximo capítulo xD. Es que si uno no "pelea" y habla de cosas random como la hidromedusa, no debería de tener facebook xD Bueno, ya queda menos para ese estado~ así que ve reservando tus gritos fangirls que ese tendrá varios momentos intensos xDDD

-_Marcela-Hawk:_ Yeah~ por fin tienes cuenta aquí~ es que tener cuenta es todo mucho más fácil que entrando sin nada xD Obvio que sé quien eres~ te veo siempre por face~ xD Como siempre digo, este fic es tan random que creo que a la gente le gusta por subnormal xD Y la verdad es que últimamente me da pereza subir contis, pero va... te diré que en el estado de los de Usa sucederá algo que te gustará~

.

-_Niebla Difio x Hospital son Otp~:_ Es que era super tarde cuando te conectaste, desgraciada! xD lo más disléxico es cuando estas en el movil... es como la vez esa que parecía italiano xDDDD Eh, que acabo de caer que Jonas es un capitán y que además es rubio jajajjaa... lo has adivinado, es uno de Neo Japan xD En serio, deja de odiar a Carlos xD Niebla for president de los hospitales~ (?)

-_Dany-chan y Gaby-chan:_ Las indirectas muy directas son las mejores, porque normalmente la gente las capta aún menos que las indirectas normales xD... Eh, eh... que aún no se sabe si Fidio dejará de ser un stalker y pasará a ser un hiperactivo que llene todo de corazones, o seguirá siendo un emo stalker que se queja del amor... así que no llores, Gaby-chan~

-_Ashery24:_ Todos sabemos que en la tele española, en realidad son todo anuncios y 15 minutos de programa xD Es que los que no entienden las indirectas son lo mejor -y no es porque yo tampoco las entienda, nooo xD- La verdad es que si Laurent le diese un ramo a Lodge sería bastante épico y admito que no se me había ocurrido xD No es culpa de Jonas no entender las indirectas -ostras, otro rubio más que no las entiende xD- No te preocupes que a mi también me gustan y me arrepiento de no haberlos usado antes, escribir del Neo Japan es de lo mejor... ahora debo fijarme donde cuelo al Team K xD Yo a Narukami lo pongo con Shigeto -cuando esta en Neo Japan... pero no sé porque xD-

-_Mx9-chan:_ Jaja, me alegro que te gustase, es que Alex es el más imaginativo de todos, admitamoslo~ xD Bueno, el de los italianos por fin ya viene en el próximo así que ahí a liarla otra vez, jaja~ Es que como Alex es un vergonzoso, sus compañeros decidieron hacer el trabajo y decir lo que siente xD

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Es que meterse en cualquier lado, like paparazzi es genial~ y es verdad, no había caído que ellos dejaron de lado la conversación de los alemanes de lado xD mi hermano también suele venir a vaguear a mi habitación o cuando esta enfadado también viene, creo que ama mi habitación xD Es que Alex en realidad es muy vergonzoso, por eso tienen que publicar sus cosas sus compañeros xD... yo Naruto hace mil que no la leo pero me dan spoilers y me mantengo medianamente al día u_u pronto volverá Fidio en versión hiperactivo y llenará de corazones (?) el facebook xD

**-**_Sakura Kaname:_ Creo que hace mil que no te pasabas por aquí, porque yo hacía mil que no actualizaba xDDDD Lo bueno de no entrar en un tiempo, es que hay muchas cosas por leer~ Es que estar en el club emo mola, o sea, quién no quiere estar allí? (?) es que Kirigakure es un ninja (?) y Naruto es un ninja... entonces son lo mismo (?) ya queda cada vez menos pa el estado de Angelo~

.

**Preview** del próximo capítulo:

.

-Angelo Cabrini: **"Por fin ha salido un nuevo capítulo de Dangan Ronpa, he estado toda la semana pendiente porque quería saber quién era el asesino… y por lo de Fidio, admito que no me lo esperaba, fue bonito… aunque luego pasase "eso" y bueno, ya saben el final… que vergüenza…"**

.

Bueno, eso es todo~ de verdad, lamento mucho no poder haber subido esto antes, siendo que lo tengo escrito hace mil... no sé cuando subiré el próximo, espero que la próxima semana... y espero que em venga la inspiración como en este y terminarlo en la misma noche xD Ya nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo~ **Bye bye~**


	29. Angelo avergonzado?

**Entrena, juega, sal a ganar~ (?) Buenas~ **Admito que ser admin de una página de Inazuma y a la vez hacer mis cosas es muy complicado, y más porque tengo que hacer 3 cosplays en estos meses D:- por eso no había podido sentarme bien a escribir esto, además que éste estado estaba pensado una idea fija pero el resto no -como casi todos xD- por lo que estuve un buen rato dándole vueltas... Además, en mi anterior capítulo, **el fic Hera/Arata que puse por poner, Ashery24 lo ha escrito!** o sea, aún sigo sin creérmelo... deben leerlo~

Lo que me gustaría decir es: **¿Pueden dejar de plagiarme el fic?** primero que no es que sea un fic de la ostia -la idea es muy random y ni yo me creo la repercusión que ha tenido esta cosa-; segundo: vale que les pueda gustar y eso, pero al menos no les cuesta nada darme crédito; tercero: ya lo he visto en español, inglés, húngaro -creo que era húngaro- y dos idiomas más, el hecho que le cambien algunas partes y pongan otro personaje no implica que es otro fic, es el mío; y cuarto: Si quieren pueden decir que es suyo, pero... el mío ha sido publicado a finales de 2011 y el de ustedes en 2013...

La verdad es que como siga ésto así, me voy a plantear dejarlo por un tiempo "x"... los primeros dos los deje pasar, pero es que ahora ya me cabrea, ya no porque veo mi fic por todos lados -lo cual no me gusta- sino porque se están llevando crédito de algo que, aunque no lo parezca, me lleva tiempo y esfuerzo...

.

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no están hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Aclaraciones 2: **Éste ya es el estado del lunes, cuando ellos ya comenzaron los exámenes, por lo tanto ahora cambiará... ya no serán los 9 estados del mismo día, sino que cada uno será de un día distinto... el de los italianos es del lunes, el de los japoneses el martes, etc... ya verán porque...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Angelo? Bueno, con todo lo que la había liado este personaje, debía llevarse un estado él mismo xD

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mío, el Chrono tendría un nombre más corto, el protagonista sería Zanak y Rei y en Inazuma Samsung o Galaxy sería Konoha que es adorable~ y el opening sería del de Supernova...

**Oh por cierto, hace bastante tiempo que me vienen diciendo que haga "Facebook a lo Inazuma Eleven Go" y como ahora lo he acabado de ver en la tele y me ha gustado** -si vale, había visto Chrono y Galaxy, sin ver el Go xD- **he decidido hacer la versión del Go**, **lo que no sé es si empezar a hacerla al mismo tiempo que ésta o esperar a acabar con este "fic" para empezar el otro...**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Angelo Cabrini: "**È stato finalmente lanciato un nuovo capitolo nella _Dangan Ronpa_, sono stato tutta la settimana in corso perché volevo sapere chi è l'assassino... e così via Fidio, ammetto che non mi aspettavo, è stato bello... ma poi passerà "it" e bene, conosce già la fine... che vergogna...**"

_.A Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca, Gigi Blasi y a Marco Maseratti les gusta esto._

-Gigi Blasi: "No, yo no sé lo que paso así que Angelo… a contarlo"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Llevamos días esperando este momento…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Es verdad… yo llevo una semana esperando saber quién es el asesino de…"

-Dante Diavolo: "¡Marco, nada de spoiler!"

-Raffaele Generani: "En _Dangan Ronpa_… muere gente…"

-Bento Gagliano: "En _Bleach_, Ichigo es un shinigami…"

-Daniele Sanctis: "En _Fullmetal Alchemist_, Edward y Alphonse son hermanos…"

-Anton Gattuso: "En _Bakuman_ hacen mangas…"

-Ottorino Nobili: "Oh ¿en serio? Anton no me lo puedo creer, me lo esperaba de todos menos de ti…"

-Enrico Olivier: "Él sólo quería ser popular…"

_.A Anton Gattuso le gusta esto._

-Alessandro Rossa: "Ahora por su culpa, no podré ver esas series… me las han arruinado…"

-Giuseppe Cannavaro: "Mándenlos a la hoguera…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Ahora en serio… ¿qué?"

-Marco Maseratti: "¿Qué de qué?"

-Hide Nakata: "Que de queso…"

-Luca: "No hablemos de comida que llevo más de tres horas sin comer…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Luca sólo ama la comida…"

-Luca: "No es verdad, me gustan más cosas…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Por ejemplo: los tomates, la pizza, la pasta, las salchichas, etc…"

-Luca: "Exacto. E-es decir, claro que no… quiero otras cosas, aparte de la comida"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Como las heladeras, los frigoríficos, los tappers, los platos…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Y al capitán~"

-Luca: "Son unos exagerados… también me gustan los vasos…"

-Daniele Sanctis: "Luca no ha negado que quiere al capitán…"

-Hide Nakata: "¿En serio…? ¿Me quieres?"

-Luca: "Claro~"

-Hide Nakata: "¿Más que a la comida?"

-Luca: "Tampoco te pases…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Épico… en serio, esa respuesta fue épica…"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Capitán, sabe que el único amor de Luca es la comida… no siga insistiendo…"

-Ottorino Nobili: "No hablemos de comida que me da hambre…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Tengo hambre…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Pero si acabas de comer…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Pero aún tengo hambre…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Luego no te quejes cuando engordes…"

-Marco Maseratti: "¿Qué es engordar…?"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Lo que pasa cuando comes mucho…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Suena bien… engordemos juntos…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "¡Olvídalo!"

-Marco Maseratti: "Va…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Que no… y no seas pesado…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Ok…"

-Gigi Blasi: "No seas malo, mira que te pone ojitos y caes rendido a sus pies…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Eso es mentira…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Tengo hambre…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "¿Tenemos que repetir la conversación?"

-Marco Maseratti: "Pero aún tengo hambre…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "¿Estás copiando y pegando la conversación anterior?"

-Marco Maseratti: "¿Qué es engordar?"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "… Te odio, en serio Marco… te odio…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Suena bien… engordemos juntos…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Te odio"

-Raffaele Generani: "Fan de cómo Marco, copia y pega la conversación y de cómo el tsundere de Gianluca quiere matarlo"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Muéranse todos, en serio…"

-Dante Diavolo: "Por favor, Gianluca… tanto amor no…"

-Giuseppe Cannavaro: "Moriremos de tanto amor que nos dará Gianluca"

-Alessandro Rossa: "Pobre… no es su culpa amarnos tanto…"

-Enrico Olivier: "Esto será como _"Amar en tiempos revueltos"_ pero nuestra versión será "Gianluca en comentarios revueltos"…"

_.A Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca, Angelo Cabrini, Gigi Blasi y a Marco Maseratti les gusta esto._

-Marco Maseratti: "Pobre, siempre hay alguien que se mete con él…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Normalmente eres tú, Marco…"

-Kino Aki: "Chicos en serio… ¿cómo llegaron aquí?"

-Luca: "Pues ya sabes… cuando un hombre y una mujer…"

-Hide Nakata: "¡Luca!"

-Kino Aki: "Admito que no me esperaba la respuesta… por cierto, Angelo-kun, Kirigakure-kun por fin logro subir el vídeo"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Oh dios no, por favor no… y ahora en serio ¿cómo lo hace?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Es que soy un profesional… no te preocupes que lo pondré en privado…"

-Fidio Aldena: "La gracia es ponerlo público así lo ve todo el mundo… esperen ¿qué video?"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Pues "ese" video…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Ah ya sé cual… no espera… ¿estamos hablando del mismo video?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Ese donde salen personas… ese…"

-Kino Aki: "No seas malo, Kirigakure-kun… el vídeo de ayer a la noche, Fidio-kun ¿lo recuerdas?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Ah… ese… sí…"

-Raffaele Generani: "Yo no sé de qué hablan así que ilústrenme…"

-Marco Maseratti: "¿Quieres que te dibujemos~?"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Marco, hijo mío… no…"

-Anton Gattuso: "A ver… ahora acá se cuenta de que va el vídeo… y si está relacionado con la declaración de ayer de Fidio… y sobretodo, Saiji, el vídeo en público… y nos etiquetas"

-Alessandro Rossa: "Eso, que aquí todos queremos estar etiquetados…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Ahora que vamos a hablar sobre eso… le diré a Arata que se pase por aquí, es que es mi héroe emo, así que quiero ver sus respuestas~"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Como te adoro Fidio… de verdad… bueno, empiecen a contar su genial noche así me hacen sentir aún más especial en mi soledad~"

-Fidio Aldena: "Por eso quiero tanto a Arata…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "¡Fidio!"

-Gigi Blasi: "Angelo esta celoso… es un gran paso para la humanidad, pero un pequeño paso para Fidio…"

_.A Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca, Marco Maseratti, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Que emocionante, por fin podremos saber con todo detalle lo que paso antes del vídeo, Kirigakure-kun"

_.A Kirigakure Saiji le gusta esto._

-Alessandro Rossa: "Empiecen cuando quieran~"

-Fidio Aldena: "Bueno… ¿recuerdan que ayer me obligaron a irme a casa de Angelo a declararme? Pues eso hice… porque si no lo hacía iba a morir… así que iba yendo tranquilamente a casa de Angelo mientras pensaba en los grandes enigmas de la humanidad…"

-Daniele Sanctis: "O sea en cómo acabaría el enfrentamiento de Natasha e Iván en la novela rusa ¿verdad?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Exacto~"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Mientras Fidio venía a mi casa, yo estaba en _Skype_ escuchando a todos los del club de los rubios, más Aki y Saiji, echarme la bronca por lo que había pasado en el estado de Fidio de ayer… claro que yo me defendía con argumentos sólidos~"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "O sea: "P-pero no es mi culpa" o "No sé de qué me están hablando…"…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Y luego se quejan de mis argumentos… bueno, tras caminar durante horas… en realidad fueron quince minutos pero para mí fueron muchas horas… llegue… e hice lo que cualquier persona normal haría…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "¿Empezar a temblar como una gelatina y preguntarte por qué te tienes que declarar en esa situación y de repente recordaste que Gianluca y Alessandro te tenían amenazado y por eso decidiste tocar a la puerta?"

-Raffaele Generani: "En serio, este chico es el amo…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Saiji me ha descrito a la perfección… bueno, toque a la puerta y me atendió su madre, hablamos un rato y por fin me decidí a subir a la habitación de Angelo"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Me has traicionado, Fidio… éramos los únicos tan _forever alone_ que nadie nos quería… ahora estas con otro…"

-Alessandro Rossa: "Has hecho llorar a Arata, Fidio… no tienes perdón…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Pobre Arata… bueno, mientras estaba súper entretenido oyendo a los rubios más los dos stalkers echarme la bronca, oí que golpeaban la puerta de mi habitación, así que fui a abrirla"

-Bento Gagliano: "Deberías a ver preguntado quién era… podría a ver sido un asesino…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "No se me ocurrió la verdad… ok… fui y al abrirla vi a Fidio y claro, no me esperaba que fuese a verme de verdad, así que estuve unos segundos algo idiota hasta que reaccione y le deje entrar…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Entre a su cuarto y claro, no sabía qué hacer… o sea, ustedes me habían dicho que me tenía que declarar pero la verdad es que no estaba para nada preparado así que decidí ir realmente al grano y decirle que me gustaba…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Muy gracioso… en realidad se puso a decir que casualmente pasaba por mi casa y decidió venir a visitarme, como haría una buena persona… entonces le dije que en Skype me llevaban echando la bronca por más de diez minutos por haberle ignorado, así que ya sabía que no pasaba casualmente por mi casa"

-Fidio Aldena: "Así que tras darme cuenta que era en ese momento o nunca, porque moriría, mi cerebro decidió dejar de funcionar y mi cuerpo tomo el control para ¿hacer qué? pues abrazarle"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Yo no me lo esperaba, así que le devolví el abrazo por puro reflejo y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me quede "Oh Angelo ¿qué haces?"…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Pero antes de que él me soltase, aproveche para decirle que me gustaba, que no era una broma, que me había sentado mal su broma junto al capitán y Luca, como deseaba matarles a los tres tras enterarme, como no sabía que se supone que iba a hacer si me rechazaba, que pensaba crearme un _sims_ y hacer que se case con el de Ryuu así no estábamos solos, como me tendría que cambiar el nombre de twitter por "Fidialone" y admitir lo terriblemente sexy que se veía en pijama…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Típico: Intentas declararte a alguien y sólo le dices _"me gustas"_ y los próximos diez minutos te dedicas a contarle mil historias y pensamientos de tu vida"

_.A Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca, Angelo Cabrini, Gigi Blasi, Marco Maseratti, Kirigakure Saiji y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Alessandro Rossa: "Sé que romperé el romanticismo de la escena pero… ¿entonces Ryuu seguirá estando solo junto a su sims?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Esa es la gran duda de la humanidad en estos momentos… creo que va a obligar a Drago a que se haga uno así se casan…"

_.A Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Alessandro Rossa, Luca, Angelo Cabrini, Gigi Blasi, Marco Maseratti, Shimozuru Arata y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Bento Gagliano: "Siempre rompiendo el romanticismo… sigue Angelo"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Admito que tras la declaración de Fidio, los próximos dos minutos estuve pensando lo mismo que Alessandro… el caso es que tras eso y tras analizar todo lo que me había dicho, es que lo dijo en quince segundos así que imagínense la velocidad con la que lo decía… le dije que aún no estaba preparado para una relación y que ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía hacia él…"

-Enrico Olivier: "Eso debe de haber dolido…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Y lo hizo… y mucho… hasta estuve a punto de rendirme y aceptar cambiar mi nombre de Twitter… pero entonces recordé lo que una vez me había dicho Borboleta…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "¿Secuéstrale?"

-Gigi Blasi: "¿Dale un guitarrazo? Ah no, ese es Laurent…"

-Dante Diavolo: "¿No era de que le diga que todo era una broma…? ah no, ese era Formiga"

-Hide Nakata: "Fidio, los de Brasil te dieron buenos consejos… ¿debías quedarte con el de Borboleta…?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Sí~ era "Que se le tire encima y le haga el amor", aunque yo no fui tan exagerado y solamente le bese"

-Giuseppe Cannavaro: "Fidio ha besado a alguien, por favor, márquenlo todos en su calendario porque es un día memorable y va en serio, lo es…"

_.A Hide Nakata, Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Luca, Gigi Blasi, Marco Maseratti, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Angelo Cabrini: "Q-que exagerados… tampoco fue para tanto, porque solamente me dio un beso que no duro mucho y luego se separo y nos quedamos viéndonos un rato hasta que al final no pude aguantar más y le bese yo…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Es que tanta pareja en _Facebook_ hace eso… y yo aproveche y como estaba arrodillado en el suelo, me senté y puse a Angelo sobre mis piernas"

-Kino Aki: "No me arrepiento de haberte pasado doujinshis yaoi…"

_.A Fidio Aldena le gusta esto._

-Angelo Cabrini: "Así que por eso lo hacías… bueno, cuando me sentó, le dije adiós a mi cordura, que intentaba decirme que no estaba bien lo que hacía, y abrí la boca para que el beso se intensificase…"

-Fidio Aldena: "No hay mucho que decir, ya todos han besado a alguien así que ya saben lo que pasa, cuando empezamos a tener falta de aire y nos separamos, empecé a probar cosas que había deseado desde hace un tiempo… por su culpa y los estados de parejitas felices en _Facebook_… así que probé diferentes cosas como besar y luego morder el cuello de Angelo…"

-Raffaele Generani: "Los pensamientos de Fidio al oír los leves gemidos de Angelo fueron: "dcfghcfbiaevbv oh dios, oh dios, uahdybfijnek"…"

_.A Fidio Aldena le gusta esto._

-Fidio Aldena: "No voy a negar que esos eran mis pensamientos… aunque luego fueron a peor cuando Angelo decidió meter sus manos bajo mi camiseta…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "En serio, Fidio… estoy llorando porque me has abandonado… ahora soy el único no correspondido y _forever alone_ en _Facebook_…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "No llores, Arata… que aún no sabes el final~ es verdad, decidí hacerlo porque yo también quería probar algunas cosas y cuando estaba tocando el torso de Fidio, le quite la camiseta, me molestaba…"

-Ottorino Nobili: "Así me gusta~ prueben entre ustedes~"

-Fidio Aldena: "Arata no llores y Ottorino, pienso hacerlo más veces~ Cuando me quito la camiseta ya no usaba la cabeza, aunque la verdad es que llevaba un buen rato sin hacerlo, así que comencé a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Angelo y luego a quitársela lentamente. Ahí ya volvimos a besarnos…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Yo me tire hacia atrás e hice que Fidio se acostase conmigo en el suelo y cuando éste comenzaba a separarme las piernas para acomodarse, de repente… oímos un ruido de algo cayéndose…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Y luego un susurro… así que nos separamos un poco y nos miramos intentando entender lo que sucedía…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "No entendíamos nada y al oír como un click, entonces mi cerebro hizo acto de presencia y me di cuenta de que estaba sucediendo, así que me separé de Fidio y estando lo más rojo que en mi vida voy a estar, mire a Fidio horrorizado…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Me sorprendí al verlo así y cuando me dijo "El _Skype_… la sesión… no la cerre…" entendí el porqué su pánico, pero al levantarme y ver que Angelo estaba hablando por la cámara con el club de los rubios y los stalkers… sentí que si se abría la tierra y me tragaba… sería perfecto…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Oh dios mio… entonces…"

-Kino Aki: "Sí. Angelo-kun hablaba con nosotros tranquilamente y cuando llegó Fidio-kun, cómo él no sabía quién era, simplemente se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta por lo que se olvido que estaba con nosotros online… así que presenciamos todo lo que dijeron e hicieron…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Lo que se había caído era el vaso de Arata que cuando vi que se ponía emocionante, lo uní a la conversación porque debía ver como su compañero emo pasaba al bando de los… ¿normales?, el click fue la cámara del ordenador que estaba grabando la escena y los murmullos eran los de Aki y Leone comentando la escena~"

-Giuseppe Cannavaro: "Así que el video ¿es lo que sucedió ayer en el cuarto de Angelo, verdad? Lo subes a público y etiquetas a todos nosotros, luego nosotros te haremos el favor y etiquetaremos al resto de equipos, así no mueres etiquetando a todos~"

_.A Kirigakure Saiji, Kino Aki, Hide Nakata, Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Luca, Gigi Blasi, Marco Maseratti y a Shimozuru Arata gusta esto._

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Ok~"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Ahora todo tiene sentido… quiero ese video… y entonces ¿salen?"

-Luca: "No aún no, ya que como Angelo ya había dicho… aún no sabía que sentía por Fidio…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Si es que… son un desastre todos en el amor…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "El amor es la peor cosa que se ha inventado… es horrible… el humano puede vivir sin él…"

-Daniele Sanctis: "No estés emo, Arata~"

-Dante Diavolo: "Entonces… ¿Angelo… nunca saldrás con Fidio…?"

-Angelo Cabrini: "¿Eh? No… o sea, yo le he dicho que aún sé cómo me siento pero eso no significa que en un futuro no estemos juntos…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Entonces has pasado de la _friendzone_ a un nivel más cerca de ser pareja… bueno, sigues dejando a Arata solo, debería de darte vergüenza…"

-Hide Nakata: "Tu eres el ultimo que puede hablar, Marco… ¿ya has resuelto tu tensión con Gianluca?"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "No. Es que estábamos esperando a si Fidio seguía vivo…"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Pues ya se están tardando en empezar algo ustedes dos…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Pero si uno está bien solo~"

-Enrico Olivier: "Al final… seguimos sin resolver nada… somos un desastre…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Creo que por ahora son el equipo más raro y que nunca resuelven nada…"

-Marco Maseratti: "¡Esto es un escándalo!"

-Alex Hawk: "_No importa que twiteen~"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Y que mi Twitter censuren~"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Por todito internet~"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Ahora no hay quién me bloquee~"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Aunque no pare de twittear~"_

-Eddi Howard: "_De los cotilleos de aca~"_

-Gianluca Zanardi: "_Escándalo~ es un escándalo~…_ oh mierda…"

-Fidio Aldena: "Gianluca te has lucido~"

-Kino Aki: "Fan de Eddi y Alex, como siempre, y de la genial intervención de Gianluca-kun"

_.A Eddi Howard, Alex Hawk, Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca, Angelo Cabrini, Gigi Blasi, Marco Maseratti, Kirigakure Saiji y a Shimozuru Arata les gusta esto._

-Raffaele Generani: "Bueno… Fidio y Angelo al menos ya saben lo que siente el otro… Hemos podido leer a Gianluca cantando… Luca al menos ha admitido que quiere al capitán… sin contar que Marco y Gianluca siguen sin avanzar un paso, al menos no estamos tan mal…"

-Anton Gattuso: "Menos cuando nos den los exámenes de Historia… cuando nos los den… habrá suicidio en masa…"

-Enrico Olivier: "Yo sé que al menos el profesor se reirá tanto de mi examen de la Revolución Francesa, no sé porque damos eso si somos italianos, que capaz que me apruebe por lástima o porque lo ha sustituido otro profesor debido a que le habrá dado un ataque corrigiendo mi examen…"

-Marco Maseratti: "Anda que cuando la mía de Matemáticas vea como he resuelto un ejercicio de variaciones en la balanza de flujos… _oh mio dio, madre di Dio... Io sono un idiota_..." (2)

-Giuseppe Cannavaro: "_Dio…_ Marco, te has lucido aún más que Gianluca…"

-Hide Nakata: "Has aplicado una teoría y cálculo matemático para resolver ¿un examen de Economía?"

-Marco Maseratti: "Sí… bueno, creo que me confundí y pensaba que estaba haciendo un examen de Matemáticas en vez de Economía… ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso me preguntaba cosas raras y explicaba tanto…"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Marco, _più idiota e non nato, mio figlio.._." (3)

-Luca: "Pero así es como le quieres~"

_.A Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Angelo Cabrini, Gigi Blasi, Marco Maseratti, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Shimozuru Arata: "Todos aquí con alguien y yo… actualizando mi estado en _Facebook_…"

-Gigi Blasi: "Estudia, Arata~"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Arata es de los que estudian una semana antes… no necesita estudiar…"

-Angelo Cabrini: "Esa gente ¿existe de verdad?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Yo pensaba que era un mito de los padres para que estudiásemos…"

-Giorgio Giannini: "Yo creía que era una leyenda urbana del colegio…"

-Kino Aki: "Eso es lo que hace el no tener pareja… y ser inteligente…"

-Giuseppe Cannavaro: "Maldito, Arata… yo ahora tengo que ponerme a estudiar para Física de mañana y aún no he abierto ni el libro… bueno, ni siquiera sé dónde está el libro…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "En la mesa a la izquierda… siempre está ahí…"

-Giuseppe Cannavaro: "Pues sí, estaba ahí~"

-Fidio Aldena: "Eso significa que toca… ¿la hora del estudio?"

-Hide Nakata: "Parece que sí…"

-Kino Aki: "Bueno chicos… dan los _likes_ y se ¿van a estudiar?"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "_Mi piace_ por los que han quedado decepcionados de que Angelo y Fidio no han empezado una relación…"

_.A Hide Nakata, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca, Gigi Blasi, Marco Maseratti, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Luca: "_Mi piace_ porque estás aún más decepcionado que Gianluca y Marco sigan con su tensión…"

_.A Fidio Aldena, Hide Nakata, Dante Diavolo, Giorgio Giannini, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Angelo Cabrini, Gigi Blasi, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Giorgio Giannini: "_Mi piace_ por los que no se desconectaran hasta que Saiji nos suba el vídeo de Fidio y Angelo y nos etiquete~"

_.A Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Hide Nakata, Raffaele Generani, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Luca, Gigi Blasi, Marco Maseratti, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Raffaele Generani: "_Mi piace_ para los que aún esperan que el capitán y Luca empiecen algo…"

_.A Gianluca Zanardi, Dante Diavolo, Fidio Aldena, Giorgio Giannini, Bento Gagliano, Daniele Sanctis, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Enrico Olivier, Alessandro Rossa, Giuseppe Cannavaro, Angelo Cabrini, Gigi Blasi, Marco Maseratti, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Hide Nakata: "¿Aún siguen? Recuerden que hasta que el resto no resuelva lo suyo… no íbamos a hacer nada con Luca…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Y así, es como con Aki nos toca esperar hasta el fin de semana para ver si estos chicos quedan y se dignan a avanzar su vida amorosa…"

-Fidio Aldena: "¿Mi qué…?"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Muy bien, Fidio~ Arata está orgulloso de ti~"

-Gianluca Zanardi: "Hagamos algo… ya que durante la semana no nos conectaremos porque estaremos conectados, menos Marco, él sigue conectado hasta bajo el agua… vamos a intentar con Fidio… acercarnos un poco más a esos dos que nos gustan…"

-Kino Aki: "Me parece bien~ entonces ¿el fin de semana nos contarán que tal ha ido?"

-Fidio Aldena: "Bien~ aunque no prometemos que salga bien…"

-Luca: "No se preocupen que como rubio, me dedicaré a vigilarles y les contaré todo~"

_.A Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_ Por fin ha salido un nuevo capítulo de Dangan Ronpa, he estado toda la semana pendiente porque quería saber quién era el asesino… y por lo de Fidio, admito que no me lo esperaba, fue bonito… aunque luego pasase "eso" y bueno, ya saben el final… que vergüenza…

2_ _oh mio dio, madre di Dio... Io sono un idiota_...: Oh dios mío, madre de Dios... Soy un idiota...

3_ _più idiota e non nato, mio figlio.._.: Más tonto y no naces, hijo mío.

La canción que ahora he arruinado es la de "Escándalo" de Raphael -Niebla, llora de alegría al saber que he puesto a este hombre~-

.

**Preguntas**, porque sino... no soy yo...~

1_ Se esperaban que acabarían sin seguir resolviendo su situación sentimental?

2_ Kirigakure debería de subir el vídeo en "público" y que todo el mundo lo vea?

3_ Fidio y Angelo han estado bien para ser su primera vez o deberían de haberlo hecho mejor?

4_ Quién creen que deban resolver ya su situación sentimental entre los italianos?

5_ Cuando el club de rubios, los stalkers y Arata vieron la escena, deberían de haberse desconectado o ha estado bien el quedarse?

.

**Reviews~** guau... había unos larguísimos xD:

-_Dani-chan y Gaby-chan:_ Gracias~ admito que el estado anterior es mi favorito, creo que nunca me cansaré de leerlo de lo random que es, creo que he puesto ahí todas las ideas que tenía por ahí volando xD Es cuando uno se aburre cuando decide usar sus habilidades parael bien de la humanidad (?) un emo stalker ya sería el puntazo, aunque por ahora, Arata y Kirigakure deberán demostrar porque tiene esos títulos~ Yey~ otra GenSaku como yo~ espero que Gaby haya dormido bien~

-_Mx9-chan:_ Si, pobre Arata... pero ya verás como en un capítulo, el pobre chico lo tendrá como nombre xD Kirigakure supero las expectativa de todos~ Pues al final ha resultado que he colado a los dos, aunque sus apariciones serán algo raras a partir de ahora -en el sentido que sorprenderan bastante- Me alegro que te guste mi fic y por fin he subido conti, así que la espera por fin acabo~

-_Rox Siniestra:_ Jaja, es verdad, más vale tarde que nunca~ Un malentendido entre esos tres acabaría con balonazos y el fútbol llorando (?) xD Bueno, por fin me he dignado a subir la conti así que ya no tendrás que esperar más :D

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Soy fan de tu ordenador cuando se apaga, espero que al fin tengas un ordenador decente y no se siga apagando xD He visto esa imagen, es que son clavaditos todos xD Dios, soy la única que aún no ha jugado al Candy Crush? me siento marginado del mundo... y ole por tu hermana que siempre tiene que estar ahí líandola, como todos los hermanos u_u Deberías de unirte al par que no duerme, no dormir mola~ y no es que Demete sea follonero, es que siempre debe de a ver un follonero o sino no mola, así que creo que sí, es él xD... he visto esos anuncios de zombies y siempre me quedo "en serio alguien regalará eso?" yo aún espero que alguien me lo de (?). Pues, has acertado el planning de estos chicos, es así su semana -bueno, la base en la mía... joder no soy normal xD- En el fondo, todos queremos ser como Kirigakure y usar nuestras habilidades en cosas molonas como stalkear (?), ese chico sabe usar bien lo que aprende... Arata/Depresión ha sido la favorita de muchas, la mía también, debería de hacer un fic de esa ship (?). Dios te entiendo, a mi ahce unos días me obligaron a ir a Andorra e iba yo too aburrida con el internet del móvil mirando tonterías porque sino iba a morir, ese lugar es aburridísimo... oh dios mio, yo quiero ver ese dibujo que estás haciendo, debe molar~ mi habitación solo tiene posters porque eso de pintar en las paredes en muy mainstream para mi, yo solo pego cosas que es más barato y ecológico (?). Pues sí, éste ha sido el review más largo que he leído en mi vida como escritora, pero en serio que me encantan los reviews larguísimos así que soy feliz leyéndolos~

-_Ashery:_ Dios, parece que fue ayer cuando ni nos conocíamos casi y fangirleabamos cada una por su lado xD Admito que me había olvidado que Saginuma había dicho que le gustaba la Kantoku o.O aún así, el pobre Arata sigue en la Friendzone pero él lo vale y algún día saldrá (?) Un gato-ninja-stalker haciendo skate, dios, que Dylan no lo vea porque se enganchará xD Soy una desgraciada, mira que hacer que te guste el Hera/Arata, no tengo perdón xD Bueno, tu sabes que si quieres ideas random de cualquier pareja random, me lo dices y te las doy, que yo tengo muchas pero soy muy vaga a veces xD Y es que Sugimori/Arata es amor, o sea sus pequeños momentos son tan "asjklnskldkml" y cuando Arata se cae en el partido y Sugimori sale too poseído de la portería es tan "otp!"

-_Marce:_ Es que casi siempre te veo cuando refresco la pantalla del face, así que al final me acostumbro a los nombres -aunque haya algunos que me los confunda porque son iguales xD- Soy un mal ejemplo al hacer que la gente acabe queriendo a las parejas que shippeo, aunque estoy orgullosa de ello (?) Tu me comprendes y debes hacer contis y hacer cualquier cosa menos escribir xD Eh, eh... ya puedo pensar en mi Mikado/Miyabino~ Bueno... en el estado de USA, desde que empecé a escribir esta cosa, siempre me ha parecido que Alex y Billy hacían bonita pareja -de ahí que aparecieran, muy poco, pero unas pequeñas indirectas- así que en ese estado, habrá algo de esos dos~

-_Siyue-san:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado y sí, la similitud de nombres fue lo mejor xD No se puede ser más directo que Endou... bueno sí xD Exacto, todos debemos compartir lo que sabemos, como buenos stalkers, para que el resto se entere y no se sienta mal (?)

-_Ichirouta Aru:_ Me alegra mucho que te guste ^^ Oh dios, no me puedo creer que se lo hayas pasado a gente, esta cosa no merece tanto xD pero aún así, muchísimas gracias :D En serio, necesitamos nosotros también poder dar like a los estados o comentarios jaja. Pues hay una chica que ha escrito el fic que yo plantee, igual seguramente yo también escribiré uno porque lo vale xD

-_Maferxita:_ Jaja, me alegro que te gustase y sí, recuerdo cuando yo estaba muy enganchada a un fic que como me desaparecía meses, al volver y ver muchas contis era como el paraíso xD La adaptación del dúo no podía faltar y es verdad que los fics prometían, Moe debe apiadarse de nosotras y darnos fics xD

.

**Spoiler** del próximo estado~:

-Goenji Shuuya: **"¿Saben? Acabo de leer un cartel en Facebook que ponía "Madurar es aprender a llorar en silencio, y no publicar tus problemas en facebook"… eso significa que a todo el mundo que tengo agregado es un inmaduro… ¿pues saben qué? estoy orgulloso de ustedes… que seríamos sin nuestra inmadurez~"**

.

Bueno, eso es todo~ dios, que conti más larga... aunque no lo parezca, esta cosa supero las diez páginas de Word... normalmente llegan a ocho y algunas, muy pocas a nueve, pero no superaban la décima... debería de dejar de poner letra tamaño 30 (?) nah, es broma... creo que por ahora es la conti más larga xD

Bueno, otra vez, como no me gusto mucho como me quedo, espero que la próxima no tarde tanto en subirla porque en serio... este estado ha sido horrible xD Ya nos leeremos~ **See you~**


	30. Goenji inmaduro?

**Gachi de Katou ze~ **(?)** Buenas~ **hacía un buen tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, creo que la última vez que me pase... aún hacía calor -que digo, aún hace calor-, lamento no haberlo seguido, es que dentro de 1 mes es el salón de BCN y estaba haciendo mis cosplays -como el de Tenma que me he reído haciendo la peluca xD-

Y mientras releía algunos capítulos, admito que sólo los leí cuando los betee u_u, me di cuenta que en el estado de Sergio, ya los argentinos empezaron con la broma de ir poniendo canciones... ellos lo hacían desde antes que fuese mainstream o.O

Por cierto, con _Black Amaranthine_ no somos normales y solemos intercambiar ideas para drabbles y headcanons... por cosas de la vida hemos decidido hacer una parodia de Twillight/Crepúsculo, donde los protas serán Yamato, Kurosaki y Namikawa, será algo totalmente crack, sin sentido, headcanons raros como que Tenma es peluquero -una broma salida gracias a mi peluca-, parida hasta más no poder y seguramente poco serio... así que **si tardo en actualizar, es cosa de ese fic subnormal que haremos**... el summary lo está pensando ella -es que lo crack a ella se la da bien, aunque yo le pondré mi toque de angst-, pero verán a Yamato descamisado y actualmente estudiante en paro porque perdió su último trabajo, a Kurosaki como un stalker que se muestra serio pero en el fondo no lo es, Tenma que vende pelucas y Namikawa un chico que brilla (?) que aún no sabe de quién esta enamorado... como verán, es tan poco serio que será digno de Niebla y Kis -como nos hacemos llamar a lo tonto-

.

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no están hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Goenji? Al principio iba a ser de Fubuki... pero como varios me pidieron de Goenji... pues le cambie el nombre por el de él xD

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mío, el Chrono tendría un nombre más corto, el protagonista sería Zanak y Rei y en Inazuma Samsung o Galaxy sería Konoha~ -además que ella ya saldría con Kusaka- y el opening sería del de Supernova...

Gracias por los 24k de visitas y los reviews, favs, alerts :D en serio, siempre me preguntaré como es que esta cosa ha pegado tanto... esperaba que sería un fic de esos con pocos caps y normalitos... xD

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Goenji Shuuya: **"¿Saben? Acabo de leer un cartel en Facebook que ponía "Madurar es aprender a llorar en silencio, y no publicar tus problemas en facebook"… eso significa que a todo el mundo que tengo agregado es un inmaduro… ¿pues saben qué? estoy orgulloso de ustedes… que seríamos sin nuestra inmadurez~"**

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Fubuki Shirou, Kabeyama Heigoro, Kurimatsu Teppei, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna y a Raimon Natsumi les gusta esto._

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Eso de ser maduro por Facebook… es de inmaduros…"

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "La gracia aquí es publicar cosas idiotas y randoms… si no publicamos eso… sería todo aburrido…"

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "Además, para publicar cosas serias esta _Twitter_… bueno, en ese tampoco lo somos…"

-Hijikata Raiden: "La gracia de las redes sociales es publicar tu inmadurez…"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "¿Se imaginan si fuésemos de esos que publican cosas serias?"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Sería aburridísimo todo…"

-Otonashi Haruna: "Fijo que el que hizo ese cartel ese día estaba amargado…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Como se aburren algunos que tienen que criticar otros _facebooks_ de la gente~"

-Tobitaka Seiya: "Porque no es como que nosotros también lo hagamos… no…"

-Kogure Yuuya: "Hoy he visto por la calle a una chica con una camiseta de "viva la inmadurez", creo que deberíamos comprarla~"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Kabeyama Heigoro, Kurimatsu Teppei, Tsunami Jousuke, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna y a Raimon Natsumi les gusta esto._

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Todos apoyamos la moción~"

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Pero llevar todos la misma camiseta es muy _mainstream_…"

-Fubuki Shirou: "Además al final no sabríamos de quién es cada camiseta…"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "Son unos exagerados… con lo genial que sería ir todos iguales…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Al menos así nos será más fácil encontrarnos si uno se distrae y se pierde por ahí…"

-Goenji Shuuya: "Eso ¿ha sido una indirecta, Kidou?"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "No, que va…"

-Endou Mamoru: "Son unos exagerados… además me he perdido alguna vez…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Pero sólo alguna vez… sólo…"

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "Endou, eres una de las personas más distraídas del mundo…"

-Endou Mamoru: "Si me dieran un yen cada vez que me distrajera… como desearía tener un perro…"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¡Endou!"

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Yo también quiero un perro~"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Y yo~ Hiroto, obliguemos a Hitomiko-san a que nos compre uno~"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Olvídalo, con lo irresponsable que eres… se nos muere… antes de que nazca…"

-Kino Aki: "Pongan de fondo música de la novela rusa, esa que se pone en momentos en los que la historia ha dado un giro completamente…"

_.A Fubuki Shirou, Otonashi Haruna, Kazemaru Ichirouta y a Raimon Natsumi les gusta esto._

-Fubuki Shirou: "Esa que se oye cuando al final Iván descubre que el que estaba detrás de la empresa de caramelos y elefantes era Bernardo, el hermano gemelo de Pancracia…"

-Goenji Shuuya: "En serio ¿cómo eres dueño de una empresa de elefantes…? Y esa mujer ama poner nombres extraños a sus personajes…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Pero si son hermosos esos nombres~ además, Fubuki es tan fan de la novela que ha pensado ponerle el nombre de alguno de los protas a sus hijos~"

_.A Fubuki Shirou le gusta esto._

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Fubuki... eso ya es demasiado... es aún peor que el nombre que te querías poner en el examen..."

-Kogure Yuuya: "Kirigakure-san ¿Qué nombre quería ponerse Fubuki-san? sé que él lo sabrá como Rey Stalker que es~"

_.A Kirigakure Saiji y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Se quería poner: Fubkey Jiroh"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Fubkey-kun... suena raro..."

-Fubuki Shirou: "Es bonito... pero, Someoka-kun no me dejo ponérmelo porque según él era horrible y sonaba feo... te odio, Someoka-kun..."

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "¡No, no! debes poner "the hodyo zoneoca" así le dolerá más..."

_.A Fubuki Shirou, Kirigakure Saiji y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "¡Midorikawa-san, mis ojos!"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Eh, ya que Fubuki es Fubkey y Someoka sera Zoneoca... yo quiero ser Zunani Yozke"

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Y yo Hutzunomilla Thoranarru~"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Fubkey-kun, dile lo que sientes a Zoneoca-kun"

-Fubuki Shirou: "Bien~ pues... the hodyo soneoca-cun"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Midorikawa yo a ti te voy a matar..."

-Someoka Ryuugo: "... ok... acepto tus sentimientos... Fubkey..."

-Tobitaka Seiya: "Soy el único ¿que está muriendo de la risa por los nuevos nombres?"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Kabeyama Heigoro, Kurimatsu Teppei, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kogure Yuuya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Raimon Natsumi y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "Podrían cambiárselos todos y así no me siento tan marginado con mi nombre subnormal... por cierto... Hiroto, es Nidoricagua..."

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "Nidoricagua suena a Nicaragua... me gusta~"

_.A Midorikawa Ryuuji le gusta esto._

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "No es Hiroto... es Jirotho..."

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Bueno, ya está bien de cambiar los nombres..."

-Goenji Shuuya: "Hay algo más importante de lo que hablar aquí..."

-Endou Mamoru: "Eso... aún estoy esperando a ver la respuesta de Fubkey ante el comentario de Zoneoca..."

_.A Fubuki Shirou, Goenji Shuuya, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Otonashi Haruna: "Espero que haya pelea y sangre..."

-Tachimukai Yuuki: "Haruna... no seas así..."

-Otonashi Haruna: "Pero Yuuki... si no hay eso... no hay amor..."

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "Yo a lo que aún espero es a la pelea entre Tachimukai y Kidou-kun..."

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Ya lo he superado..."

-Kirigakure Saiji: "No es como que Kidou se haya unido a otra persona para sabotear esa pareja, no... sería un mal hermano si hiciese eso..."

-Raimon Natsumi: "... Kidou-kun, eso esta mal..."

-Kino Aki: "Pero no se preocupen que con Kirigakure-kun nos uniremos para intentar hacer que el plan de sabotaje hacia Tachimukai-kun y Otonashi-san salga mal~"

_.A Kirigakure Saiji, Otonashi Haruna, Tachimukai Yuuki, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Fubuki Shirou, Kabeyama Heigoro, Kurimatsu Teppei, Tsunami Jousuke, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Raimon Natsumi y a Shimozuru Arata les gusta esto._

-Fubuki Shirou: "Aquí todos con alguien y yo... aún intentando cambiarme el nombre..."

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Ya te dije que no pienso dejar que te cambies el nombre... y menos en los próximos exámenes..."

-Kudou Fuyuka: "Si nunca te has intentado cambiar el nombre en un examen, no has tenido infancia..."

-Hijikata Raiden: "Si nunca te has olvidado que al otro día tenías que entregar un trabajo y son las 12 de la noche y tu impresora ha decidido no imprimir, no has tenido infancia..."

-Kogure Yuuya: "Si nunca has pensado "dormiré diez minutos y cuando me levanto seguiré estudiando" y te despiertas después de tres horas y el examen es dentro de dos, no has tenido infancia..."

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "Si nunca te has intentado escapar del cole junto a unos amigos, no has tenido infancia..."

-Goenji Shuuya: "Si nunca te has cambiado de colegio, te has unido al club de fútbol, te has enfrentado hacia un monton de oponentes fuertes -desde ninjas hasta "dioses"-, luego te has enfrentado a unos tipos con trajes raros y apretados que decían ser alienígenas, para luego algunos ser tus compañeros y al final has acabado siendo representante de tu país, no has tenido infancia..."

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fubuki Shirou, Kabeyama Heigoro, Kurimatsu Teppei, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Kogure Yuuya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "No he tenido infancia..."

-Endou Mamoru: "Te has olvidado que por el camino te encontrarás a mucha gente desde un tipo con problemas psicológicos hasta un surfista, no has tenido infancia..."

-Fubuki Shirou: "Es el poder de los Fubkey~"

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "Zoneoca-zan admita que es un buen nombre y acepte los sentimientos de Fubkey-zan"

_.A Fubuki Shirou, Shimozuru Arata, Otonashi Haruna, Kudou Fuyuka, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Shimozuru Arata: "En serio, si se aman... admítanlo... no sean unos desgraciados de la vida como yo..."

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Hagan lo que quieran, me da igual..."

-Eddi Howard: "_Me da igual~ me encanta~"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Tu ibas con el Raimon y yo con el Hakuren~"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Tu vas por Tumblr yo sigo con Facebook~"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Tu eres más de Twitter y yo más de los Sims~"_

-Shimozuru Arata: "_Yo soy fan de Iphone y tu de LG~"_

-Kudou Fuyuka: "_Me encanta~"_

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "En serio, para ¿cuándo el disco?"

_.A Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Fubuki Shirou, Kabeyama Heigoro, Kurimatsu Teppei, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Raimon Natsumi, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Yo pensaba que iban a poner una canción depresiva en honor a Kogure y a su amor que ahora está con otro..."

-Endou Mamoru: "Kazemaru no seas malo... no sabes lo difícil que debe ser estar en los pies de Kogure... yo lo sé, bueno no, pero como leo los tweets depresivos de Arata me doy cuenta que no ser correspondido es horrible..."

-Kurimatsu Teppei: "Que bonito capitán~ espera un momento... la última frase ¿no es de Arata-san?"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Sí, es mía~ es la que pongo en mi bio... soy un ejemplo a seguir de superación~"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Ojala fuese como Arata..."

-Kiyama Hiroto: "¿Enamorarse y aunque no seas correspondido, ser capaz de mantener una sonrisa y hacer que todo esta bien? o ¿poner todos tus pensamientos depresivos en tu cuenta y acabar siendo un _twitstar_?"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "No... poder tener el pelo rosa..."

-Otonashi Haruna: "Que profundo ha sido eso, Midorikawa-san..."

-Hijikata Raiden: "¿Cómo llegamos a estas conversaciones?"

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Es imposible saberlo... pero yo tengo una gran pregunta hacia Sakuma... ¿por qué no estamos etiquetados en el vídeo de Genda durmiendo en clase?"

-Goenji Shuuya: "Es verdad… Sakuma, deberíamos ser los primeros etiquetados… no Neo Japan…"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "Pero es que es sólo un vídeo de Genda durmiendo… no tiene nada más…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Creo que has olvidado la regla de _Facebook_ que es que se etiqueta en todo vídeo, foto, captura, imagen random, o lo que sea, a todo el mundo… y nosotros somos todo el mundo…"

- Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Es verdad, no puede haberse olvidado de nosotros…"

-Endou Mamoru: "Exigimos nuestra etiqueta en el vídeo…"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "… Podrían auto-etiquetarse…"

-Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo: "Auto-etiquetarse es de _noob_… nadie se auto-etiqueta… nos deben etiquetar…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "¡Etiquétanos, Sakuma-kun!"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "Vale, vale… ahora lo hago… pesados…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "¡Eh! ¿Por qué has etiquetado a todo el mundo menos a mi?"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "Kidou no empecemos… es que me olvide…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Pues ya me estás etiquetando…"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "Debo recordarte que hace un mes tu no me etiquetaste en el vídeo de "jugando en fin de curso" que recién te dignaste a subir…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "… Es que no salías en él y luego ibas a estar quejándote una semana porque no jugaste el partido…"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "Me da igual… aquí también se aplica la lógica de me tienen que etiquetar aunque yo no salga…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "¡Sakuma! ¿Me puedes etiquetar en el vídeo de Genda de una vez? No me puedo creer que aún sigas enfadado por eso…"

-Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda: "No pienso etiquetarte… así te sientes como yo me sentí ese día…"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Y en anteriores capítulos de "Etiquetas en Facebook": Kidou Yutto fan de Superman subió un vídeo, después de 2 años, del partido de fin de curso que tuvieron en la secundaria Raimon, pero no etiqueto a Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, éste, movido por la venganza y la injusticia de ser el único que no se encontraba etiquetado, decidió subir un vídeo de Genda y ¡no etiquetar a Kidou! Éste, indignado porque su compañero aún seguía resentido decidió hacer algo jamás pensado…"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Fubuki Shirou, Kabeyama Heigoro, Kurimatsu Teppei, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Raimon Natsumi, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Fubuki Shirou: "Regalarle su capa a ¡Fubkey!"

-Kidou Yutto fan de Superman: "Bueno ya está bien… olvídalo, Fubuki… no la tendrás…"

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Ese resumen de novela me ha llegado al corazón…"

_.A Midorikawa Ryuuji le gusta esto._

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Kidou... deberías vengarte de Sakuma..."

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Kirigakure no les des ideas..."

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Al menos su venganza sería más original que la tuya hacia Endou, Fujimaru-kun~"

-Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¡Kirigakure!"

-Kino Aki: "Chicos... acabo de darme cuenta de la hora que es... Toramaru-kun deberías de estar durmiendo..."

-Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Nooooo~ dormir es de feos..."

-Tsunami Jousuke: "Entonces yo soy un bicho... porque más de la mitad del día duermo..."

-Otonashi Haruna: "Y yo también... bueno, se ponen ¿los likes y a la cama? es que mañana aún hay más exámenes y deberíamos ir lo más descansados posible..."

-Hijikata Raiden: "_Like_ para los que quieren ver la venganza de Kidou hacia Sakuma por no haberle etiquetado..."

_.A Kidou Yuuto fan de Superman, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Fubuki Shirou, Kabeyama Heigoro, Kurimatsu Teppei, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Raimon Natsumi, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "_Like_ para los que creen que Zoneoca debería dejar que Fubkey se deje ese nombre en los exámenes y de paso aceptar sus sentimientos..."

_.A Fubuki Shirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Kabeyama Heigoro, Kurimatsu Teppei, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Raimon Natsumi, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Someoka Ryuugo: "Los sentimientos ¿de odio hacia mi persona por no haberle dejado cambiarse el nombre?... _like_ para los que esperan el día que Kidou y Kogure se unan para arruinar la cita de la parejita~"

_.A Kogure Yuuya, Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Fubuki Shirou, Kabeyama Heigoro, Kurimatsu Teppei, Tsunami Jousuke, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto y a Raimon Natsumi les gusta esto._

-Fubuki Shirou: "N-no son esos mis sentimientos, Someoka-kun... y like para los que esperamos a ver como Kirigakure-kun y Kino-san utilizan todas sus armas stalkers para arruinar el plan de los arruinadores de Kidou-kun y Kogure-kun~"

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Kabeyama Heigoro, Kurimatsu Teppei, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Raimon Natsumi, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Kabeyama Heigorou: "Creo que Someoka-san y Fubkey-san deberían de hablar bien sobre los sentimientos de Fubkey-san..."

_.A Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yutto fan de Superman, Fudou Akio amo los plátanos y hago publicidad a Pantene por mi hermoso pelo, Sakuma Jirou amante de los pingüinos y del que le regaló Genda, Kurimatsu Teppei, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Raimon Natsumi, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

La canción es la de_ Me Encanta (I love it) _de_ Nancy Rubias_.

He sentido que este capítulo ha sido bastante corto, pero honestamente no sé la cantidad de palabras que ha tenido porque en vez de usar mi portatil de siempre, decidí usar uno nuevo que tenemos que tenía Windows 8 y no me pregunten porqué y aparte de no dejarme instalar programas... tenía un word raro y ni las letras me dejaba contar... así que esta beteado por encima porque el documento casi ni me dejaba sobre-escribirlo...

.

**Preguntas** like a boss:

1_ Kidou debería de vengarse de Sakuma por lo de la etiqueta o debería dejárselo pasar? Debería hacer como Kazemaru?

2_ Kidou/Kogure vs Kirigakure/Aki, qué equipo creen que ganará la "pelea"?

3_ Zoneoca debería dejar que Fubkey se quede con ese nombre?

4_ Los chicos deberían de hacerle caso a Sakuma y cambiarse los nombres?

5_ Publicar "cosas inmaduras" en Facebook es normal o ellos simplemente son unos inmaduros?

.

Los **reviews** no los puedo contestar porque son las 3:24 -y son 10 reviews y algunos largos, aunque me encantan los largos, ahora es que no puedo responderlo porque mi pantalla es enana y no veo nada xD- y mañana es sábado y party hard... así que a saber a que hora volveré a casa y al menos quiero dormir algo xD así que en el próximo capítulo subo los de éste y el siguiente, lo siento ;_; aunque como siempre les digo, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan algo ^^

.

**Preview** del próximo estado:

-Esteban Carlos: "Chau Facebook… me voy a estudiar…"

.

Creo que ya lo había dicho, pero sino da igual, lo repito... los estados éstos tendrá como tema principal o simplemente por algún sitio, algo relacionado con la escuela... porque están en época de exámenes y es cuando uno más se queja del colegio en vez de estar estudiando xD

Bueno, ya nos leeremos la próxima vez que suba... a ver si ya habremos subido con Niebla la parida de fic ese o me da tiempo y hago la próxima conti~ ya nos leeremos~ **see you~**


	31. Esteban estudiando?

**Wenas~~~~ Feliz cumpleaños para mi y feliz navidad~ también feliz año nuevo y reyes y año nuevo chino (?)**, seeeh, aún no es ninguno porque mi cumple es el 24 y navidad 25 peero, como saben que soy una cutre que no sabe cuando volverá a actualizar entonces por si las dudas... yo lo dejo puesto~ :´D **Y YA LLEVO DOS AÑOS ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FIC! **wuju~

Lamento muchísimo no haberle seguido antes pero... no pude xD porque entre el salón de BCN y el de mi ciudad, estuve ocupada cosiendo... por cierto, fui un Tenma super gracioso junto a un Shinsuke y nos dedicamos a hacer el imbécil y al final casi morimos entre tanta laca que llevaban las pelucas :´D

Por cierto, mi FF va como quiere y no me envía mensajes ni me dice si tengo review ni nada... así que si he recibido mensajes y no los respondí, ya saben porque es... no recibo notificaciones de nada porque la página me odia like a boss y no me avisa, lo siento D:

**EDIT:** El usuario "El Crítico de Inazuma Eleven" me ha pedido permiso para leer mi fic y darle una crítica para que si al final, le gustaba, lo ponía en sus fics que espera que algún día logre tener todos los mejores fics del fandom. Admito que me llamo la atención y me alegro que me lo haya pedido, pero como ya dije, mi fic no vale la pena y quería recalcarlo aquí para que no le pidan que se pase por aquí a leerlo porque no vale la pena que gaste su tiempo... esto no es ni siquiera un fic xD

.

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no están hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta"

¿Por qué Esteban? La verdad es que tanto Esteban como Diego les quería hacer un estado porque son alos que más parida les he puesto en el equipo, pero como me veo a Esteban más serio que Diego, sería él es escogido xD

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mío, el Chrono tendría un nombre más corto, el protagonista sería Zanak y Rei y en Inazuma Samsung o Galaxy sería Konoha~ -además que ella ya saldría con Kusaka- el opening sería el de Supernova y Banda... Banda D: y el Resistance Japan hubiese tenido un partido decente...

Y gracias por los +26K que tiene esta cosa, me hace feliz~ gracias, de verdad~

Recuerden que en éste capítulo ya es miércoles~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Esteban Carlos: **"Chau Facebook… me voy a estudiar…"**

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Leone Batigo, Jorge Ortega, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez, Sergio Pérez, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Roberto Torres: "Me he reído tanto con esto que creo que me dará un ataque…"

-Teres Tolue: "Ahora sólo tienes que poner que estás estudiando en_ Skype_ y ya será perfecto~"

-Diego Oro: "Eh… que pueda que sea verdad… y se desconectará de _Facebook_ hasta que acaben los exámenes y volverá sólo para subir la típica foto con sus notas y… mentira, volverá a conectarse dentro de un rato…"

-Gordo Días: "Que poca fe le tenemos al pobre chico…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Capaz que ahora sólo nos este leyendo pero no comente… para que pensemos que no está conectado…"

-Pablo Castello: "Lo que nosotros deberíamos estar haciendo es estudiar como hace Esteban…"

-Gordo Días: "Yo sólo estudiaré si alguien me confirma que Esteban lo está haciendo…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "No sé si nos estará leyendo… pero que se ha desconectado de todas las redes sociales es verdad…"

-Diego Oro: "Si lo dice Saiji… entonces tiene que ser verdad…"

-Kino Aki: "Deberían seguir el ejemplo de Esteban-kun…"

-Teres Tolue: "Deberíamos, pero somos un desastre y estudiaremos luego…"

-Jorge Ortega: "Acabo de acordarme que aún tengo que imprimir un trabajo para dárselo mañana a la profe… maldito trabajo…"

-Ramón Martínez: "¿De qué era el trabajo?"

-Jorge Ortega: "De la vida y obra de Kaurismaki…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Me encanta Kaurismaki~"

-Sergio Pérez: "Y a mí también, pensaba que era el único que le conocía~"

-Shimozuru Arata: "¿En serio? Oh dios, lloro porque por fin alguien le conoce…"

-Leone Batigo: "Kaurismaki ¿es un mago?"

- Shimozuru Arata: "…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Es un director de cine finlandés que suele ambientar sus películas en las clases sociales más desfavorecidas…"

-Leone Batigo: "… Pues eso… un mago…"

-Roberto Torres: "Sí, es un mago…"

-Jorge Ortega: "Arata y Sergio odian en estos momentos a Roberto y a Leone…"

_.A_ _Leone Batigo, Roberto Torres, Sergio Pérez y a Shimozuru Arata les gusta esto._

-Gordo Días: "A mí nunca me han dado trabajos raros… los típicos de siempre… esos de ríos y cosas así, pero de autores como ese hombre nunca… o magos…"

-Diego Oro: "Muy gracioso…"

-Gordo Días: "Gracias profesores…"

-Teres Tolue: "Malditos profesores que siempre hacen algo que te dan ganas de morirte…"

-Leone Batigo: "Es como el típico profesor que tiene la voz tan suave… que en sus clases siempre acabas dormido…"

-Julio Acosta: "Y también está el que siempre espera al viernes para mandarte todos los deberes…"

-Roberto Torres: "O peor… el que sabe que mañana tienes examen y justo ese día se le da la gana de ponerte tarea para el otro día y cuando dices algo siempre te responde con un "usted tiene que ordenar bien su horario, no es mi problema que mañana tengan examen" hay dios… que ganas de matarme…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Leone Batigo, Jorge Ortega, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez, Sergio Pérez, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Yo sería profesor sólo por eso…"

-Kino Aki: "¿Para stalkear a tus alumnos…?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Muy graciosa, Aki… no, lo sería sólo para molestar a mis alumnos…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "No seas cruel, Kirigakure…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Que para cruel esta Esteban que nos ha abandonado sólo por irse a estudiar…"

-Jorge Ortega: "Le debería dar vergüenza…"

-Diego Oro: "El internet llora porque lo han apagado…"

-Teres Tolue: "Capaz que el internet de su casa se sienta tan solo que acabará como Arata…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "¿También estudiando? Ese internet sería un ejemplo a seguir…"

-Leone Batigo: "Ejemplo a seguir son las personas que pasan de la página tres de _Google_…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Julio Acosta, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez, Sergio Pérez, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Son héroes anónimos…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Hay que estar muy desesperado para hacer eso…"

-Roberto Torres: "Lo peor no es pasar de la página tres… lo peor es cuando estás buscando algo, pasas a la página dos y de repente ves que _Google_ sólo te da tres páginas que ha encontrado y tú tienes ganas de suicidarte porque en ninguna de ellas está lo que tú necesitas…"

_.A Gordo Días, Leone Batigo, Pablo Castello, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez, Sergio Pérez, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Pablo Castello: "No podré dormir esta noche por pensar en eso…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Prefiero estar en la _friendzone_ antes que a que me pase eso…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Leone Batigo, Jorge Ortega, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez, Sergio Pérez, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Como ven… eso duele mucho más que ser ignorado por la persona que te gusta…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Tendré pesadillas con eso… dios, es nuestro tercer día de exámenes y estoy que me muero… y solamente es miércoles…"

-Julio Acosta: "Miércoles con m de "mátenme, por favor…", creo que es la mejor comparación de todas…"

-Kino Aki: "Podrían seguir el ejemplo de Esteban-kun y estudiar…"

-Roberto Torres: "Estudiar… ¿qué es eso? ¿se come?"

-Pablo Castello: "Estudiar es de bebés y Aratas…"

-Teres Tolue: "No sé por qué y estoy recordando la canción _"No quiero trabajar"_ de los _Auténticos Decadentes_…"

-Leone Batigo: "Eso merece que se pasen por aquí Alex y Eddi~"

-Alex Hawk: "_Hi boys and Aki~"_

-Eddi Howard: "_So_… ¿esa canción? Nosotros una vez se la dedicamos, a la original, a Michael~"

-Sergio Perez: "Es que esa canción es muy buena… y se la puedes dedicar a cualquier que este de vagancia…"

-Roberto Torres: "Como nosotros…"

-Alex Hawk: "_Porque yo… no quiero estudiar…"_

-Eddi Howard: "_No quiero madurar, ni estar en la friendzone…"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Quiero estar stalkeando todo el día~"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Y que la gente suba toda su vida a la red~"_

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Leone Batigo, Jorge Ortega, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez, Sergio Pérez, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Julio Acosta: "Mi vida cobra sentido cada vez que ellos hacen su versión~"

_.A Alex Hawk y a Eddi Howard les gusta esto._

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Fijo que en estos momentos… ellos están estudiando y ustedes no…"

_.A Alex Hawk y a Eddi Howard les gusta esto._

-Ramón Martínez: "No lo dudo… ellos ya se deben saber hasta el último punto mientras nosotros ni abrimos el libro…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Alto todo el mundo… no encuentro mi libro de Sociales… perfecto…"

-Roberto Torres: "Ya sabemos quién suspenderá Sociales…"

-Diego Oro: "Obviamente será Esteban…"

-Gordo Días: "Esteban suspenderá Redes Sociales… no Sociales…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Si esa asignatura existiese… Kirigakure y Kino fijo que aprobaban con diez…"

_.A Kirigakure Saiji y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Es que esa asignatura hubiese sido creada para nosotros…"

-Teres Tolue: "Esto es injusto… a nosotros nos mandan a estudiar pero ustedes están acá sin hacer nada, aparte de stalkear y Arata subir un nuevo tweet lleno de carisma emo…"

-Pablo Castello: "Carisma emo… concepto…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Si no subo algún tweet con carisma emo, entonces mis seguidores llorarán porque no tendrán nada a que darle RT…"

-Kino Aki: "Y nosotros ahora estamos en el descanso, ya hemos hecho los exámenes de hoy…"

-Ramón Martínez: "¿En el patio? ¿Qué hora es allá?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Aquí son las 11 de la mañana del jueves… y supongo que allí debe ser las 23 del miércoles aún…" (1)

-Leone Batigo: "Oh dios mío… nos están hablando del futuro…"

-Diego Oro: "Seres del futuro, dígannos… ¿Aprobaremos todos los exámenes? ¿Arata dejará de estar en la _friendzone_? ¿Esteban aprobará mañana?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Yo creo que los aprobarán pero no porque quieran, sino porque sus padres les mataran y les dejaran sin vacaciones… Si Arata dejase de estar allí, entonces habrá suicidio en masa de todos sus seguidores de _Twitter_ que lo ven como una inspiración para sus vidas… Esteban aprobará…"

-Teres Tolue: "Mis padres me han dicho que si no apruebo… me quedaré en casa todo el verano… que asco…"

-Leone Batigo: "Yo soy tan pobre que aunque quisiese, no podría irme a ningún lado… así que iré a molestar a Teres y a Esteban que me ha dicho que se quedaba conmigo~"

-Roberto Torres: "_This is love!"_

-Gordo Días: "Yo no quiero saber que se supone que harán durante tres meses completamente solos…"

-Kino Aki: "Van a hacer lo que todos pensamos que harán…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Dedicarse a jugar a los videojuegos, acostarse a las cinco de la mañana, entrar a todas las redes sociales, levantarse a las doce del mediodía, los fines de semana con sus amigos pobres que también se quedaron en la ciudad, como yo… lo típico…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Jorge Ortega, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Leone Batigo: "Pensábamos hacer eso, panda de malpensados…"

-Gordo Días: "No es nuestra culpa ¿ok?"

-Teres Tolue: "Además son pareja… deberían hacer cosas de parejas…"

-Julio Acosta: "Ya saben… lo típico…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Lo que ustedes harán es lo mismo que hará todo el mundo que está soltero… podrían hacer otras cosas para darnos envidia…"

-Leone Batigo: "No sé que esperan que hagamos…"

-Pablo Castello: "Todos sabemos perfectamente que es lo que esperamos que hagan…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "¿La comida? Una relación sin comida no es una relación de verdad…"

-Ramón Martínez: "…"

-Pablo Castello: "Muy gracioso, Saiji… no me refería a la comida, cosa que es algo tan importante que no se debe ni plantear… sino a otras cosas…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Como ver pelis de amor juntos… en donde uno siempre acaba dormido y el otro súper emocionado con la peli y llorando al final…"

-Diego Oro: "No necesitan ver una de amor… vean una de_ Disney_ antigua y lloraran…"

-Jorge Ortega: "Llorar con pelis de _Disney_ es de bebés…"

-Roberto Torres: "¿Quieren llorar?"

-Sergio Pérez: "Sí~"

-Roberto Torres: "Entonces… miren todo lo que tenemos que estudiar para mañana y así van a llorar como nunca…"

-Teres Tolue: "No, no… miren las notas finales y ahí lloraremos como si nuestra vida dependiese de ello…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Los dos son tan crueles…"

-Kino Aki: "Ahora no podré dormir en días por su culpa…"

-Gordo Días: "Me han generado un trauma…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Trauma es el que yo tengo porque no encuentro mi libro de Sociales… eso sí que es traumático…"

-Leone Batigo: "Tus padres te mataran por irresponsable…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Hablo el más responsable de todos…"

-Leone Batigo: "Eh, que yo al menos tengo mi libro delante de mis ojos…"

-Teres Tolue: "Delante de tus ojos tienes la computadora, a mi no me engañas…"

-Kino Aki: "Están obsesionados con el internet…"

_.A Kirigakure Saiji y a Teres Tolue le gusta esto._

-Diego Oro: "A Esteban le _"ponen los cuernos con el disco duro, la pantalla y el ratón_"…"

-Pablo Castello: "No, por favor… esa canción no…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Es… _The best song ever_~"

-Jorge Ortega: "A alguien de aquí le gusta _One Direction_…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Tienen su punto…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Lo sabía…"

-Roberto Torres: "Dejemos de hablar de _One Direction_ o de estudios… hablemos de algo normal…"

-Gordo Días: "Contemos historias…"

-Kino Aki: "Se da cuenta que no quieren estudiar…"

-Teres Tolue: "Estudiar es de bebés…"

-Jorge Ortega: "De toda la vida los bebés estudian…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Esos bebés… siempre haciendo todo mejor que nosotros…"

-Julio Acosta: "Hagámosle bullying a los bebés… además son lindos y las chicas les quieren…"

-Diego Oro: "Son perfectos… estudian, las chicas les quieren, son lindos… que injusticia de mundo…"

-Leone Batigo: "Chicos… Esteban me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo "¿Pueden ponerse a estudiar de una vez? Que no deja de sonarme el celular de las notificaciones que tengo y, a comparación de ustedes, yo estoy estudiando y es horrible porque siento que no me entero de nada"…"

-Diego Oro: "Esteban nos ama~"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Ama a Leone…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Primero a nosotros… luego a Leone…"

-Leone Batigo: "Hey…"

-Teres Tolue: "No te preocupes… Si te mira a los ojos por mucho tiempo… sólo puede significar algo…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "¿Que te ama…?"

-Kino Aki: "¿Te desea…?"

-Ramón Martínez: "¿Quiere una batalla _Pokémon_…?"

-Sergio Pérez: "¿Quiere que juegues con él al _LOL_…?"

-Kino Aki: "Gracias por arruinarme mis ilusiones…"

-Gordo Días: "Si no arruinamos ilusiones ajenas, no sé para qué tenemos internet…"

-Leone Batigo: "Ahora estoy confundido…"

-Diego Oro: "_Ya me ahogué en un vaso de agua, ya planté café en Nicaragua…"_

-Sergio Pérez: "_Ya me fui a probar suerte a USA, ya jugué a la ruleta rusa…"(2)_

-Shimozuru Arata: "En serio… ¿esa canción existe?"

-Pablo Castello: "Obviamente…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Aprobar mañana no sé, pero conocer canciones como nadie… seguro…"

-Kino Aki: "Concéntrense… que deberían estar estudiando…"

-Jorge Ortega: "Yo estoy estudiando…"

-Roberto Torres: "La pantalla estás estudiando vos…"

-Jorge Ortega: "Nunca especifique el qué estaba estudiando…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Ahora no podemos estudiar… tenemos que ayudar a que Leone recuperé el amor de Esteban…"

-Leone Batigo: "Pero si no hemos cortado…"

-Teres Tolue: "Eso es lo que vos pensas…"

-Gordo Días: "En realidad… se ha desconectado porque no tenía el valor de cortar contigo…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Cortar por internet es demasiado cobarde e inmaduro…"

-Diego Oro: "Por eso aún no han cortado…"

-Pablo Castello: "Además si se desconecta tanto últimamente es porque quiere que te vayas olvidando de él de a poco…"

-Kino Aki: "¿Pueden parar? Le van a generar un trauma al pobre chico…"

-Roberto Torres: "Que además es ¡rubio y se lo creerá!"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Leone, Esteban no piensa cortar contigo… si se desconecta tanto es porque, a comparación de ustedes, está estudiando para aprobar todos los exámenes finales…"

-Leone Batigo: "P-pero ellos dijeron…"

-Jorge Ortega: "No les creas, te están tomando el pelo porque están celosos que eres el único del equipo con pareja~"

-Leone Batigo: "Entonces ¿es mentira?"

-Gordo Días: "Claro que lo es~"

-Pablo Castello: "Pero es divertido tomarte el pelo~"

-Teres Tolue: "Ya saben… si nunca le has tomado el pelo o hecho bullying a un amigo… no le quieres de verdad…"

-Diego Oro: "Nosotros te adoramos, Leone~"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Esteban en especial…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Además si quiere aprobar todo es porque si lo logra puede escoger a qué lugar ir de vacaciones y como quiere aprovechar para quedarse contigo, pedirá quedarse en Capital Federal…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Que suertudo… yo también quiero que alguien haga eso por mi…"

-Ramón Martínez: "No te preocupes, Sergio… que casi todos nos quedamos así que nos podes decir que lo hicimos por vos"

-Jorge Ortega: "Exacto, nosotros nos quedamos por Sergio~"

-Teres Tolue: "Yo me quedo porque quiero ver la cara de Leone cuando Esteban le diga que se queda por él~"

-Sergio Pérez: "Recuerden… ustedes no saben nada de lo que hará Esteban…"

-Leone Batigo: "¿Qué hará Esteban?"

-Sergio Pérez: "Esa es la actitud…"

-Kino Aki: "Hay que amor de Esteban-kun… yo no tengo a nadie así…"

-Diego Oro: "Tú tienes a uno similar, Aki… aunque ese éste a varios kilómetros… y esté castigado…"

-Kino Aki: "¿Eh? ¿Quién?"

-Ramón Martínez: "No te preocupes que le diremos que te escriba una carta de amor así nos crees~"

-Leone Batigo: "Yo también quiero escribir una carta de amor…"

-Diego Oro: "Escribe: _"Ehbjsdjk, kasufnjn oskfo… jhsbninis… hbuyiniuj."_ Y ya está"

-Kino Aki: "Es hermoso…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "En mi vida me dedicaran algo tan bonito como eso…"

-Gordo Días: "Pero que arte por dios…"

-Roberto Torres: "Leone, escribíle vos también algo así a Esteban…"

-Diego Oro: "Escribir cartas de amor es de nenas…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Eh, que tienen su punto romántico…"

-Pablo Castello: "Ramón es un romántico en el fondo… además le gusta _One Direction_… ¿Sergio, que estás esperando para volver con él? Por dios…"

-Sergio Pérez: "Eso ya es historia pasada…"

-Teres Tolue: "Historia es lo que a mí me toca rendir mañana… no hablen de Historia…"

-Leone Batigo: "Historia… como la de _Shingeki no Kyojin_… yo aún espero a que salga un titán llamado Geografía…"

-Gordo Días: "¡El titán Geografía ha roto el muro Sina!"

-Julio Acosta: "No debería ser: Muro María, Rose y Sina… sino: Matemáticas, Sociales y Economía…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Año 850, el titán Geografía ha sido capturado tras haber destruido el Muro de Matemáticas, los altos cargos quieren explicaciones pero todo se torna difícil cuando a Titán Geografía se le unen sus compañeros: Armando y Mipiso…"

-Sergio Pérez: "_Ellos ponen los exámenes, nosotros los dieces~"_

-Jorge Ortega: "_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh estudien chicos~"_

-Leone Batigo: "_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, estudien chicos~"_

-Teres Tolue: "_Nadie recuerda lo que sufrimos… cuando no dormimos…"_

-Gordo Días: "_Los exámenes son crueles y no ven como nos sentimos…"_

-Julio Acosta: "_Las oraciones no nos salvarán…"_

-Pablo Castello: "_Sólo muchas horas de estudio pueden cambiar nuestro mundo…"_

-Roberto Torres: "_Usa tu saber para aprobar…"_

-Diego Oro: "_Lengua, Biología, Naturales y Física…"_

-Ramón Martínez: "_Las horas perdida serán recompensadas~"_

-Jorge Ortega: "_Somos estudiosos como Einstein~"_

-Sergio Pérez: "_El camino de los estudios te hacen encerrarte en tu casa"_

-Leone Batigo: "_Ya sea que estés cansado o no, debes hacerlo para aprobar…"_

-Teres Tolue: "_A medida que lo vas sabiendo, te alegras sin notarlo~"_

-Gordo Días: "_Agarra tu libro y tu lápiz, la hora ha llegado~"_

-Julio Acosta: "_Oh, oh, odia a los profes~"_

-Pablo Castello: "_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh y a la escuela~"_

-Diego Oro: "_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh y a los bebes~"_

-Ramón Martínez: "_Oh, oh, oh, oh, se acabo el cole~"_

-Kino Aki: "Estoy muriendo de risa con su nuevo _Shingeki no Test_…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Pienso compartir su canción en todos lados…"

-Eddi Howard: "Con Alex estamos orgullosos de ustedes~"

-Alex Hawk: "Cuando hagamos nuestro disco, deben cantar con nosotros esa canción, _please_~"

_.A Eddi Howard, Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Leone Batigo, Jorge Ortega, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez, Sergio Pérez, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Roberto Torres: "Lo haremos~"

-Sergio Pérez: "Aún me sigo riendo… y eso que mi madre me acaba de mandar a estudiar…"

-Jorge Ortega: "Creo que no podré estudiar en toda la noche gracias a nuestra canción…"

-Ramón Martínez: "Es la mejor canción del mundo…"

-Diego Oro: "En serio, es insuperable…"

-Kino Aki: "Va chicos, pongamos los _likes_ así ustedes se van a dormir y con Kirigakure-kun nos dedicamos a hacerles publicidad~"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Yo pondré en mi _Twitter_ que me han alegrado con _Shingeki no Test_~"

-Jorge Ortega: "A ver… _me gusta_ para los que envidiamos a Esteban porque él ha estudiado…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Leone Batigo, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez y a Sergio Pérez les gusta esto._

-Teres Tolue: "_Me gusta_ para los que no se arrepienten porque saben que Esteban mañana llorará porque cantaremos la canción y él no se enterará de nada~"

_.A Gordo Días, Leone Batigo, Jorge Ortega, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez y a Sergio Pérez les gusta esto._

-Ramón Martínez: "_Me gusta_ para los que crean que deberíamos hacer un vídeo y subirlo a _Youtube_"

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Leone Batigo, Jorge Ortega, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez y a quince personas más les gusta esto._

-Roberto Torres: "_Me gusta_ para los que apoyan que escribamos cartas de amor como Diego y se la enviemos a alguien para ver cómo reaccionan…"

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Leone Batigo, Jorge Ortega, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez, Sergio Pérez, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Leone Batigo: "Y un _me gusta_ para los que esperamos que aunque Sergio mañana suspenda Sociales, hable con Ramón para ver si pueden intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido~"

_.A Teres Tolue, Gordo Días, Jorge Ortega, Julio Acosta, Pablo Castello, Roberto Torres, Diego Oro, Ramón Martínez, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Mañana quiero ese vídeo…"

-Kino Aki: "Nosotros les haremos publicidad~"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Ahora vayan a estudiar que quiero enterarme como les ha ido en el examen~"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Soy fan de mi versión de la canción del OP de Shingeki y no dejo de cantarla mientras oigo la original... fue algo complicada ya que la original es en japonés y yo uso las que están es español porque son más "fáciles" de cambiarles la letra, aunque también tengan lo suyo... pero aquí fue más difícil porque la tonada y el ritmo es distinto pero intente hacerla lo más parecida al op x´D

1_ De España a Japón son 8 horas… de Argentina a España son 4 horas… así que de Argentina a Japón son 12 horas… es que aunque yo vivo en España, soy argentina así que me sé el horario que hay de diferencia y sólo lo calcule con el de Japón xD

2_ "Ya no sé qué hacer conmigo" de El Cuarteto de Nos.

"Eres un enfermo" de las Supremas de Móstoles.

_The best song ever_ de _One Direction_

3_ Creo que no hace falta decir que es una parida cutrísima hacia Shingeki no Kyojin xD Soy fan de mi Shingeki no Test... es tan parida por dios... cada vez van a peor mis adaptaciones xD

.

**Preguntas** como siempre~:

1_ Ustedes hicieron como Esteban y decidieron desconectarse de todo o siguieron conectados aún sabiendo que el día siguiente había examen?

2_ Escribirían una carta de amor como la de Diego?

3_ Shingeki no Test debería tener su propio anime?

4_ Creen que los bebés sean perfectos como ellos dicen?

5_ Harían el plan de "pareja" de Leone y Esteban, igual que uno soltero, o se dignarían a hacer cosas de parejas?

.

**Reviews** del capi 29~:

-_Mx9-chan:_ Buenas y muchísimas gracias~ me alegro que te guste mi fic~ es que lso italianos son muy emos… bueno, yo los pongo así xD es que Luca/Comida son OTP y no puedo destruir esa ship (¿). Eres cruel y te gusta verlos sufrir D: -lo digo yo que lo escribo y también me encanta xD- Muchas gracias~ pues la verdad es que hay 2 que los he visto aquí en FF y otros los he visto en páginas de otros idiomas –es que yo soy multi-idioma y leo en muchos idiomas y ahí los he visto xD y vuelvo a decir, muchas gracias por el apoyo~

-_Blue-Salamon:_ Buenas~ es verdad, hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí, aunque no es como que yo pasase mucho xD no te preocupes que yo soy desastrosa y sólo me paso pa actualizar porque soy así de cutre xD en el próximo estado delos de Little Giants se cuenta porque Maxi ignora a Shintei y es tan WTF!? Que nadie se lo espera xD el Emo máximo, me ha matado, me gusta ese nombre xDD recuerda que si eres un ninja stalker, debes buscar a alguien que te stalkee a ti (¿)… no te preocupes que a mi no me molestan que me pidan cosas –muchas me sirven pa inspirarme~ y me puse un poco a escribir un estado y dios, esos chicos son geniales xD lo que aún no sé muy bien es que equipos usare xD no te odio, mujer~ me alegro que vuelvas~ :D

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Tu sabes que yo soy fan de tu ordenador y estoy esperando para cuando lo cambies para llorar porque ya no será guay y no se apagará solo (¿) …tu pc y Anton harían una buena pareja :´D… Kirigakure es el amo y lo sabe todo, según él, su pendrive debería estar en un cajón cerca de su ordenador… espero que no sea el mismo que el tuyo porque sino sufrirá como tu x´D… deberías de haberlo hecho! No haber borrado el sims y además podrías haberte casado con el primero de paso (¿) Angelo en el fondo es un rubio indeciso, pero rubio así que ya sabes (¿) Yo hago lo mismo con los reviews! Y como soy fan de hacerlos largos pues no me molestan que me dejen largos~

-_Marce~:_ Sin reviews marchu, mi vida no tendría sentido (¿) no te preocupes que a mi me ha pasado de que me ponen "ya esta la conti", pero como aquí son más horas pues siempre es la madrugada y acabo durmiéndome xDD es que el Luca/Comida es una ship canon y odicial (¿), el Fudou/banca es otra de mis ships junto a Fubuki/Bufanda y Endou/Balón xDDD tu segundo nombre es bonito~ es mejor que mi primer nombre que es María xDDD A mi el Billy/Alex me gusto desde que los ví en el anime porque, igual que tu, me parecía una combinación bastante molona y por eso desde el primer capi de los de Unicorn, siempre los he puesto muy juntos y friends para ir desarrollando un poco su relación xD Y aunque salgan… Alex siempre hará canciones (¿) xD la verdad es que no recuerdo si al final te conte lo que pensé pa mi drabble de Mikado/Miyabino, sólo decirte que me falta un poco el final porque… es una mezcla de comedia/amor/odio que tiene su punto subnormal y aún no escribo el final porque me olvide xD

-_Ashery~:_ Aquí estamos pa darnos publicidad gratuita~ :´D xD si, los muy… se hacen como que es suyo el fic y le ponen cosas que no tienen nada que ver con mi historia y es horrible D: seguramente primero acabe este, o cuando este por acabar empiezo a subir el del Go~ es que a mi el Neo siempre me gusto pero no sabía donde colarlos xD Kirigakure es el amo xD. Somos unas malas personas y lo dejamos solo al pobre Arata :´DDD como me conoces, jajaja, hay muchas que esperaban que me iba a dignar a resolverlo ya pero yo molo y aún queda xDD es que Arata y Kirigakure son tan gvubhijmkl *les ama también*… pues ya te digo, ni me acordaba lo de Saginuma, es que como leo sólo para vetearlo, no tengo ni idea de algunas cosas que escribo xD

-_Shirou Kiyama:_ Buenas! Muchísimas gracias~ me alegro muchísimo que te gustase, de verdad~ jaja, no te preocupes que cada uno con sus gustos~ por eso yo intente poner también hetero porque sabía que había muchos que me leían que no eran muy fans del yaoi :´D lo que sucede es que como bien ya dije yo por ahí, ellos ya tienen entre 16 y 18, eso significa que van al bachiller/secundaria, como quieres llamarle xD y la mayoría de chicos lo que hacen es irse a Tokyo que es donde mejores escuelas hay –en varios animes también se ve eso~-, por lo que yo supuse que la mayoría de ellos estarían en Tokyo, aunque es verdad que debería de haberlo especificado por algún lado para que gente como tu no se confunda y no te preocupes que ninguna duda es chorra xD es mi culpa por no especificarlo xD Y otra vez, me alegro que te guste~ sayonara~

-_Blue Cat Ichirouta Aru:_ Todos se les pega el Oh por Aphrodi xDDD Jaja, me alegro que te hayas reído~ y sí, esa escena de Luca/Comida es tan sin sentido y a la vez tan extraña que no eres la única que estaba riéndose allí xD Arata ya encontrará a su amor, mientras, debe seguir con sus cosas emos xD Es que el fic de Ashery es muy bueno y hasta a mi me sorprendió que lo hiciese pero es verdad que es genial~ Oh claro, tu llámame como tu quieras, que yo no tengo problemas con los motes~ :D adios~

-_Niebla es fail y no tiene vacaciones porque sus profes son noobs (¿):_ Con lo que mola no apagar la cámara del Skype, al menos la de ellos estaba es su posición correcta y no como la mia xDDD sabes que nada de Camilo, maldito Camilo xD que cada vez que oía el anuncio que usaban la canción de "Escándalo" o cuando oía una canción de él porLa Vzo, me acordardaba de ti xDD si fuera por ti, todos acabarían solos (¿) xDDD debo hacer alguna parida con la Señorita Laura porque muero con ella xD obviamente, no es como que nosotras fuésemos unas stalkers y cotillearemos el face de la gente, nooooo… yo te exijo conti porque quiero leer algo! D: me debes mi Descamisado/Chronos pa mi cumple~

-_Maferxita 11_: Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado~ la verdad es que ahroa que ya esta publicado, uno lo lee cuando quiere, pero para los que como tu han esperado meses, tiene que a ver sido horrible xDD si uno no cambia de tema así de rápido, es que no tiene perdón (¿) otra vez te lo digo, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado y lamento la larga espera xD

Del capi 30~:

-_Niebla noob sin vacaciones quiero mi Descamisado/Chronos o moriré (¿)_: En serio, quiero que cuando tengas vacaciones hagamos nuestro fic parida porque será tan crack que será único xD el fandom nos odiará pero nosotros seguiremos like a real man~ xDD Ostras cuando te subi las mil fotos con la cara de Haru fue tan random y tan épico, joder como me rei xDDD si yo soy Kishh tu eres Nieblahh (¿) si uno no publica sus dramas, no sé pa que tenemos face~ sé que odias el nombre Carlos… por cierto, Carlos Duty xDDD pero aún así yo te sigo molestando con ese nombre porque hacerte bullying es mi razón de vivir (¿)

-_SoraGirl24:_ Buenas~ exacto, sin las etiquetas no molaría porque tendrías que stalkear el doblexDD vale, Tenma te hará un cambio de look como buen peluquero que es (¿) xDDD es difícil ganarle a unos stalkers como ellos, pero los otros darán batalla también xD yo también debería ver una vaca colar (¿)

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Pero ponerle el nombre a la etiqueta de tu camiseta es muy mainstream D: (¿) xD serían en plan canis todos igual y de chándal :´DDD es que Midorikawa hace buenas observaciones y sin él no podrías seguir viviendo (¿) obviamente le pedirán ayuda al caballero Kazemaru que es un crack en venganzas xDDD por fin me digno a subirlo~ y aunque parezca mentira, al final se abstuvo de responder~ es que a mi me ha pasado y aunque me dolía (¿) tenía que pasar :´DDD

-_Mx9-chan:_ Buenas~ es que esos nombres son más molones~ eh, eh… que pelear contra dos stalkers es difícil, pero los otros darán guerra también xD el facebook es para inmaduros xD cerebro troll mola~ y no te preocupes que yo también estoy escribiendo mientras pienso y por eso hay cosas que no coordinan, pero así mola más~ Me alegro que te guste y de nada~ este fic debía existir pa molestar a todos esos fans que sólo escriben de los mismos personajes :´DDD Sayonara~

-_Marce~:_ Pero si quejarse mola~ yo siempre voy exigiendo contis por ahí porque es más guay quejarse que esperar xDDD todo el mundo últimamente se cambia el nombre, es verdad, pero yo cuando me plantee el cambio de nombre fue mucho antes de que fuese popular el cambiárselo xD –básicamente ya lo pensé desde el estado de Kidou, así que imagínate xDDD- sin un hermano celoso, la cita no tendría sentido (¿) ostras, cuando dejaste el reviewrecién empezabas el examen y ahora ya estás de vacaciones xD disfruta de tus vacaciones de verano que aquí hace frio xD

-_Ashery~_: La máscara antigas me fue bien~ lo malo es que me había quedado super bien –y eso que no logre sacarme ninguna foto decente pa lucirla, pero cuando viaje a BCN, se me aplasto en la maleta y quedo too chafada y fue horrible porque tanta laca pa nada xD Genda dormido en los exámenes me lo veo xD a mi siempre me resulto gracioso lo de Fujimaru-kun porque creo que se lo dijo sólo para fastidiarle pero aún así me resulto bonito y debía colarlo~. Bueno, en ambos bandas habrá pelea así que será divertido xD

.

**Preview** del próximo episodio~:

-Hwan-Myang: **"Dentro de un rato es el examen y voy a suspender~"**

.

Hacía tanto que no me dignaba a seguir esta cosa que... ni siquiera recordaba que equipo le seguía a los argentinos xDDD bueno, lamento mucho la espera y muchas gracias a todos los que me esperan y me dejan review o simplemente están en plan stalker y me leen~ espero que pasen buenas fiestas -buenas fiestas? que combinasión es esa por dios? creo que sería mejor "buenas vacaciones y felices fiestas" xD-, ya nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo~ **see you~**


	32. Hwan preocupado?

**Feliz Año Nuevo y Feliz Samba Lentin (?) Buenas~** espero que hayan hecho el tonto en año nuevo, pa variar yo lo hicé con mis amigos y hay video :´D... sé que aún no es Samba Lentin (?) pero como me conozco... fijo que cae esa fecha y yo aún no actualice~ Lamento haber tardado un mes y algo en subir ésto peeero... me olvide :D recién el viernes empecé a escribir esto, lo deje y hoy me digne a acabarlo~ así que... lo siento :D Dentro de nada es San Valentin y aún no sé de que pareja hacer mi drabble de todos los años, así que la conti será después de esa fecha...

Además para mi cumpleaños me autoregale la 3ds y el juego de IE3 y he decidido dedicarle algún estado a los chicos de Qatar y a los de Australia -éste lo tengo a la mitad porque se me ocurrió enseguida-, además estoy viendo cuantos más estados hacer ya que quiero empezar la versión del Go donde tengo equipos donde puedo sacar más que los de la original~ -y de paso aprovecho mi influencia en algunos que me leen y les inculcaré lo bonita que son mis ships y a ver si me hacen algún drabble~

**.**

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no están hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta" y las palabras extranjeras~

¿Por qué Hwan? Creo que es un chico bastante serio... así que sería de los pocos que estaría preocupado en una situación como la del estado~

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mío, el Chrono tendría un nombre más corto, el protagonista sería Zanak y Rei y en Inazuma Samsung o Galaxy sería Konoha~ -además que ella ya saldría con Kusaka- el opening sería el de Supernova y Banda... Banda D: y el Resistance Japan sería el equipo japonés representante...

Y gracias por los +28K que tiene esta cosa, me hace feliz~ gracias, de verdad~ y además es el fic con más reviews y favs~ y el 3º con más follows, de verdad que me hace sentir super bien~~ ^^

Recuerden que en éste capítulo ya es jueves~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Hwan Woo-Myang: **"Dentro de un rato es el examen y voy a suspender~"**

_.A Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Jo Jung-Soo, Terumi Afuro, Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Hong __Doo-Yoon__, Cho __Myung-Bo__ y a __Ko Seong-Hwan les gusta esto._

-Nagumo Haruya: "Dile al profe que tu boli no va…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Y te hará escribir con lápiz~"

-Kim Eung-Young: "Dile que no pudiste estudiar porque tu casa exploto…"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Mejor… dile que eres su padre…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Mejor… dile "ah ¿hoy había examen?"…"

-Cho Myung-Bo: "No, no… "yo no entender tu idioma, en la mía patria los exámenes no existir… ser los padres…"…"

-Hong Doo-Yoon: "Por favor, dile eso y te amaré por siempre…"

-Hwan Woo-Myang: "Hong, no me engañes con Cho... que te estoy leyendo"

-Hong Doo-Yoon: "Es que le amo... ¿por qué no me comprendes?"

_.A Cho Myung-Bo le gusta esto._

-Nagumo Haruya: "No llores Myang... todo pasará pronto..."

-Terumi Afuro: "Cho ha destruído nuestra hermosa pareja de Hwan/Hong... lloraré..."

-Cho Chan Su: "Ya esta bien... dejen de meter leña al fuego ustedes también..."

-Ko Seong-Hwan: "Volvamos al tema del estado... El caso es que suspenderás… al menos haz una broma antes…"

-Cho Chan Su: "Que suspenda con dignidad…"

-Hwan Woo-Myang: "La dignidad no existe cuando uno tiene exámenes…"

-Kim Eung-Young: "Todo es culpa de la sociedad…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "No, todo es culpa del tipo del tiempo…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Amo al tipo del tiempo…"

-Park Baek-Yeon: "Es el mejor~"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Es lo peor que puede existir en este mundo…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Pero si es genial… y sus chistes de nubes son graciosísimos~"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Son lo peor del mundo esos chistes… en mi vida oí chistes tan malos…"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Eso es porque no has oído a Aphrodi borracho contando chistes…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Hey…"

-Hong Doo-Yoon: "¿Son más malos que los de Nagumo?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Hasta prefiero los de Nagumo a los del tipo del tiempo…"

-Hwan Woo-Myang: " Ese hombre es genial…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "No lo es… es un asco de tipo del tiempo que no sé porque trabaja allí…"

-Cho Chan Su: "_Hater mode on_…"

-Cho Myung-Bo: "El hombre del tiempo llora…"

-Hong Doo-Yoon: "Como lloran las nubes~"

_.A Nagumo Haruya, Terumi Afuro, Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, __Hwan Woo-Myang__, Cho __Myung-Bo__ y a __Ko Seong-Hwan les gusta esto._

-Cho Myung-Bo: "Es su mejor chiste~"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Odio ese intento de chiste del tipo ese… agh, le mataría…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Suzuno Fuusuke, 17 años, estudiante coreano que odia al señor del tiempo por hacer chistes de nubes…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Y no te olvides que hasta participo en un concurso para conocerle y que si gana le golpeará…"

_.A Suzuno Fuusuke le gusta esto._

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Eres un dramático como Hwan…"

-Hwan Woo-Myang: "Yo no soy dramático… soy sincero…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Sinceramente dramático…"

-Ko Seong-Hwan: "Y no te olvides de rico… el maldito Hwan es un maldito rico…" (1)

-Hwan Woo-Myang: "Déjenme…"

-Cho Myung-Bo: "Los billetes me queman~"

-Hong Doo-Yoon: "Noooooo"

-Kim Eung-Young: "Que alguien le detenga~"

-Nagumo Haruya: "_Que es una mentirosa, malvada y peligrosa_~"

_.A Suzuno Fuusuke, Jo Jung-Soo, Terumi Afuro, Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Hong __Doo-Yoon__, Cho __Myung-Bo__ y a __Ko Seong-Hwan les gusta esto._

-Hwan Woo-Myang: "Olvídenme… hablen de otra cosa…"

-Cho Chan Su: "Como del examen… que por cierto ¿por qué suspenderás?"

-Hwan Woo-Myang: "Lo presiento…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Yo presiento que eres un dramático… has estudiado…"

-Hwan Woo-Myang: "Pero igual… estoy inseguro…"

-Park Baek-Yeon: "Pareces una chica…"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Dejen al pobre chico en paz…"

-Hong Doo-Yoon: "Eso es amor~"

-Nagumo Haruya: "No es amor… amor es lo de Gazelle hacia el hombre del tiempo…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "¡Burn!"

-Ko Seong-Hwan: "Hombre del tiempo/Suzuno OTP~"

_.A Nagumo Haruya, Jo Jung-Soo, Terumi Afuro, Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Hong __Doo-Yoon__, __Hwan Woo-Myang__ y a Cho __Myung-Bo__les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "No, no… Chistes de nubes/Suzuno OTP~"

_.A Nagumo Haruya, Jo Jung-Soo, Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Hong __Doo-Yoon__, __Hwan Woo-Myang__, Cho __Myung-Bo__ y a __Ko Seong-Hwan les gusta esto._

-Cho Myung-Bo: "Hermoso~"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Déjenme… tenemos que animar a Myang, no meterse conmigo… ya podría animarle Hong que para algo salen juntos..."

-Hong Doo-Yoon: "No salimos juntos~ lo que pasa es que nos gusta seguir la bromita que empezaron Young y Park..."

-Terumi Afuro: "Pero si hasta van a clases juntos... es amor..."

_.A Nagumo Haruya, Jo Jung-Soo, Suzuno Fuusuke, Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Hong __Doo-Yoon__, __Hwan Woo-Myang__, Cho __Myung-Bo__ y a __Ko Seong-Hwan les gusta esto._

-Kim Eung-Young: "Anda que... menudo par... y ¿dentro de cuánto es el examen?"

-Hwan Woo-Myang: "Veinte minutos… y estamos con Hong esperando para entrar…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Podrían tirar la puerta, entrar, robar el examen y así ya sabrían las preguntas…"

-Cho Chan Su: "No dramaticen tanto… yo sé que aprobaran porque han estudiado mucho"

-Hwan Woo-Myang: "Gracias, Capitán… usted es el mejor~"

_.A Cho Chan Soo, Terumi Afuro y a Hong Doo-Yoon les gusta esto._

-Hong Doo-Yoon: "Eh, eh… no me engañes con el capitán, Hwan... y además que el capitán aún debe pedirle salir a Aphrodi así que nada de estar aquí ligando con él…"

_.A Terumi Afuro y a Hwan Woo-Myang les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "¿De verdad~?"

-Cho Chan Su: "Me obligan…"

-Cho Myung-Bo: "Obligar es lo que hace la madre de Suzuno al ponerle a la mañana al señor del tiempo para que lo vea… lo de usted no es obligar…"

-Terumi Afuro: "¿Entonces no me quiere?"

-Ko Seong-Hwan: "Chae-senpai, notice me"

_.A Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Terumi Afuro, Cho Chan Su, Park Baek-Yeon __les gusta esto._

-Nagumo Haruya: "Y vemos como Aphrodi-chan-san, con el corazón destrozado, se esconde tras una pared y observa a Chae-kun en secreto mientras éste se peina por el viento que le desordena su cuidada melena…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Aphrodi-chan-san llora internamente por no ser correspondido pero reúne valor y decide hablar con su amado…"

-Park Baek-Yeon: "Chae-kun no quiere oírle porque aún está dolido por su última discusión, pero hace un gran esfuerzo para que no se le note…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Chan"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Plano de Aphrodi-chan-san"

-Park Baek-Yeon: "Chan"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Plano de Chae-kun"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Chan"

-Park Baek-Yeon: "Plano de ambos mirándose fijamente…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "En el próximo episodio de "Delantero y Capitán" ¿Aphrodi-chan-san descubrirá quién es el verdadero amor de Chae-kun? ¿Chae-kun admitirá por fin sus sentimientos? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Próximo episodio: "Ámeme, senpai"…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya, Jo Jung-Soo, Terumi Afuro, Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Hong __Doo-Yoon__, __Hwan Woo-Myang__, Cho __Myung-Bo__ y a __Ko Seong-Hwan les gusta esto._

-Hwan Woo-Myang: "Para que ponernos a repasar si podemos leer estos comentarios"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Me estoy riendo tanto que he tenido que sentarme porque hasta el libro se me había caído…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Épico…"

-Kino Aki: "Por favor, los argentinos han dicho que el fin de semana grabaran el _Shingeki no Test_… por favor… ustedes graben esa novela…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Jo Jung-Soo, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Hong __Doo-Yoon__, __Hwan Woo-Myang__, Cho __Myung-Bo__, __Ko Seong-Hwan, Kirigakure Saiji y a Shimozuru Arata les gusta esto._

-Hong Doo-Yoon: "_Chebal, chebal, chebal, chebal_~" (2)

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Hagan un dorama~"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Sí, sí… un especial en plan dorama~"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Ya saben tienen que _bal yongui_ o no merecerán la pena…" (3)

_.A Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Terumi Afuro, Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Hong __Doo-Yoon__, __Hwan Woo-Myang__, Cho __Myung-Bo__, __Ko Seong-Hwan, Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji y a Shimozuru Arata les gusta esto._

-Kim Eung-Young: "Que Aphrodi-chan-san lleve falda…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya, Kino Aki, Cho Chan Soo y a Suzuno Fuusuke les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "NO"

-Kim Eung-Young: "Vale… que Chae-kun la lleve…"

_.A Terumi Afuro, Nagumo Haruya y a Suzuno Fuusuke les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "Me parece bien~"

-Cho Chan Su: "NO"

-Terumi Afuro: "Ya no vale… le toca llevar falda…"

-Cho Myung-Bo: "El sábado grabamos… ya saben, creen un diálogo sobre-actuado y exagerado para nuestro dorama~"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Lo haremos~"

-Ko Seong-Hwan: "¿Cómo llegamos al dorama? O sea ¿de qué hablabámos?"

-Hong Doo-Yoon: "De nuestro examen de dentro de unos minutos… bueno, a mi ya se me paso el nerviosismo con tanta risa, aunque Hwan aún sigue nervioso…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Hwan… imagínate a Chae-chan con falda y se te pasará…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "¡Así se reirá!"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Pero se le pasaran los nervios~"

-Kino Aki: "Va chicos, suerte en el examen"

_.A __Hong __Doo-Yoon__ y a __Hwan Woo-Myang les gusta esto._

-Hwan Woo-Myang: "Muchas gracias… nos despedimos que vamos a entrar~"

-Hong Doo-Yoon: "Queremos que Shimozuru nos dedique algo…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Yo sólo sirvo para tweets y comentarios emos…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Di algo, Arata…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Va… si suspenden… siempre pueden ir a la recuperación y sacar más nota… además de tener más tiempo…"

_.A __Hong __Doo-Yoon__ y a __Hwan Woo-Myang les gusta esto._

-Kirigakure Saiji: "No suspenderán porque llevan desde el lunes estudiando para el examen de hoy…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Suerte, chicos~"

_.A __Hong __Doo-Yoon__ y a __Hwan Woo-Myang les gusta esto._

-Osamu Saginuma: "Por cierto, Nagumo ¿qué tal te salió Biología el lunes?"

-Cho Chan Su: "Es verdad, nos dejaste abandonados el domingo porque ibas a estudiar Biología…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Bilogía, según esa cosa…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Gracias por recordármelo, fan del hombre del tiempo… aunque no lo crean, me fue bastante bien~ valió la pena desconectarme y estudiar… bueno, primero ver nuestro _"Fire Dragon Style_" y luego estudiar…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "¿Kirigakure-kun y Kino-san, de verdad estudio?"

-Kino Aki: "Sí~"

-Park Baek-Yeon: "Si lo dicen ellos es verdad…"

-Cho Chan Su: "Tengo una duda… ¿qué era eso de lo que hablaban el otro día por Twitter, Nagumo y Young con Shimozuru?"

-Nagumo Haruya: "¿Lo del psicólogo? Es que según Shimozuru debemos ir a un psicólogo para tener controlado mejor nuestros últimos ataques de hiperactividad…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "O "Nagumo idiota no se queda quieto y pobre Young" según palabras de Suzuno…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Verdad…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Entonces ¿cómo les ha ido?"

-Kim Eung-Young: "Normal… aunque la psicóloga era bonita y amable…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Sólo fuimos porque nos obligo la twitstar de Shimozuru y como a Young le gusta la psicóloga, hemos ido varias veces… lo mejor es que nos trata como niños y nos hace dibujar…"

-Kino Aki: "Que dulce~"

-Terumi Afuro: "Queremos que suban sus dibujos…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Entonces ¿a qué venía lo del psicópata? Es que estábamos stalkeando con Aki y de repente salto un estado de Nagumo donde ponía que iba al psicópata y no sabíamos cómo interpretarlo…"

-Kino Aki: "No hemos podido dormir pensando en miles de posibilidades…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Creo que ya entiendo lo que paso aquí…"

-Osamu Saginuma: "Has puesto ¿psicópata en ves de psicólogo?"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Sí~ ¿no es lo mismo?"

-Osamu Saginuma: "No… por dios, mira que te gusta cambiarle a todo el significado y escribir mal…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Ese es mi don~"

-Cho Chan Su: "No se supone que ¿deberían escribir un diario en vez de dibujar?"

-Kim Eung-Young: "Hacemos ambas cosas… también podemos dibujar en nuestro diario… Nagumo, por ejemplo, se dedico toda una tarde para dibujar una llama…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Y ponía: "_ola k ase?"_ fue genial…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Es tan Nagumo…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Déjame en paz, fan del presentador del tiempo-senpai…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Te odio"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Aquí faltan pétalos y burbujas…"

-Cho Myung-Bo: "Pero eso es en los _yuris_…"

-Park Baek-Yeon: "No hablemos de _yuri_ que sino Kirigakure y Seong-Hwan se emocionaran…"

-Ko Seong-Hwan: "El _yuri_ es genial~"

-Kino Aki: "Kirigakure-kun llora al recordar su _yuri_…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Lloro… y no paro…"

-Cho Chan Su: "¿No me digas que te paso lo mismo que Nagumo…?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Sí…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "¿Qué paso…?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Estaba limpiando mi ordenador porque estaba súper lleno y me fui al baño y le dije a Arata: "Bórrame "esa carpeta" mientras yo voy al baño…" y claro… Arata es Arata y entendió que yo me refería a la carpeta que estaba en ese momento en pantalla y la borro… no he llorado tanto en mi vida desde la vez que Fuuma me dijo que _Blame!_ tenía un anime terriblemente horrible y no te enterabas de nada..."

-Shimozuru Arata: "Es TU CULPA. Además estábamos con Hera preguntándonos porque tu carpeta se llamaba "sdxcfgjn"… normal que nos confundiéramos…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Si no tienes una carpeta con ese nombre… no eres normal… ¿cuánto _yuri_ perdiste, Kirigakure?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "50 GB de _yuri_ a la maldita papelera que luego Hatsuhori me vació…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Lo mismo que me paso a mi… pero mi carpeta se llamaba "Hola" y el maldito Suzuno me borro…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Sólo ustedes le ponen ese nombre…"

-Cho Chan Su: "Kino-san ¿usted también no tiene una carpeta llamada "hola"?"

-Kino Aki: "Sí~ pero casi no la uso… la que más uso es mi carpeta de "Bibah~"…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Ahí guarda todo lo que encuentra en internet y no sabe donde guardarlo… puedes encontrar desde fotos de perros hasta un _yaoi_…"

-Kino Aki: "Es la mejor carpeta de todas~"

-Cho Myung-Bo: " Mis carpetas tienen nombre normales…"

-Park Baek-Yeon: "Yo tengo una que se llama "nueva carpeta" y aún no le he puesto nombre…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Yo tengo una que es "Aphrodi mola"…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Hiroto tiene una que es "Aliens" y "Espacio"… lo mejor es que en ninguna de las dos hay cosas guardadas relacionadas con esos términos…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Es mejor que la carpeta de _yaoi_ de Aki que se llama "Shojo"…"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Shimozuru también debe tener una carpeta así…"

-Kino Aki: "La tiene… sólo que ha puesto "Yaoi" pero son animes _shojo_…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Shimozuru. Pelo rosa. Ojos claros. Adolescente…"

-Cho Myung-Bo: "Dios…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Es… es… UN PROTAGONISTA DE UN ANIME SHOJO"

-Ko Seong-Hwan: "Oh dios…"

-Cho Chan Su: "Además cumple con una de las tantas reglas de las protagonistas de pelo rosado… no es correspondido y seguramente mirará por la ventana, ya que se siente cerca, y piensa en su amor… además tiene amigos extraños…"

-Osamu Saginuma: "Es un verdadero prota de un _shojo_…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Shimozuru-kun el Rey de la _friendzone_ y de los emos ahora también es prota de _shojo_… hay que pensar en cómo combinar todo eso…"

-Cho Chan Su: "Aphrodi-chan debería vivir en Japón y así sería amigo de Shimozuru y sería la típica amiga rubia que tiene la prota…"

-Kim Eung-Young: "Es perfecto…"

-Terumi Afuro: "¡Eh!"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Debemos crear un anime donde se combine todo eso…"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Arata-chan es una típica estudiante que está enamorada de su senpai pero éste no lo sabe, ella siempre piensa en él y acaba deprimiéndose por no ser correspondida. Por suerte, tiene un grupo de amigos muy particular –donde destaca la rubia que se queja y el stalker- que la ayudaran en su tarea de stalkear a su senpai, twittear sus desgracias, amar estudiar, estar en la _friendzone_, salir a hacer el tonto en la calle, jugar videojuegos… y así vivirá su día a día~"

-Park Baek-Yeon: "Alabemos a Suzuno"

_.A Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Jo Jung-Soo, Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, __Cho __Myung-Bo__, __Ko Seong-Hwan, Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto y Osamu Saginuma les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "¿Por qué junto a Shimozuru somos a los únicos a los que has cambiado de sexo?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Porque puedo~"

-Ko Seong-Hwan: "Para salirnos un poco del tópico… pongamos que Arata-chan es fanática de jugar videojuegos y su sueño, aparte de conquistar a su senpai, es ser la número uno en videojuegos porque…. Chan chan chan… Sugimori-san es el número uno entre los chicos y ella quiere ser su "reina"…"

-Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Alabemos también a Seong-Hwan"

_.A Ko Seong-Hwan, Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Jo Jung-Soo, Terumi Afuro, Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Cho __Myung-Bo__, __Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Kiyama Hiroto y Osamu Saginuma les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "Creo que si nos dedicásemos a estudiar como a crear canciones, historias, meternos con los otros, etc… sacaríamos siempre dieces…"

_.A Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, __Cho __Myung-Bo__, __Ko Seong-Hwan, Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto y Osamu Saginuma les gusta esto._

-Nagumo Haruya: "Yo lo que exijo es un _opening_ para tan genial anime…"

-Alex Hawk: "Haríamos lo que siempre hacemos… _but_…"

-Eddi Howard: "Todos los _opening_ que se nos vienen a la mente… no necesitan ser cambiados… su letra _shojo_ pegan…"

-Kiyama Hiroto: "Deben hacerlo o lloraremos como Kirigakure-kun y Nagumo cuando perdieron su _yuri_…"

-Eddi Howard: "_Ok~_"

-Alex Hawk: "_Perdona si no guarde la partida…"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Sólo en mis sueños tu me observas…"_

-Alex Hawk: "_No sé cómo he perdido el juego…"_

-Eddi Howard: "_La luz se me corto"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Ahora mismo quiero matarme, no sé como volveré a pasarlo…"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Ni siquiera tengo batería…"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Quisiera saber qué debo hacer…"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Sé que el milagro se hará~"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Es el milagro de stalkear~"_

-Kino Aki: "Hermoso~"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Es tan perfecto que no tengo palabras para describirlo~"

_.A Eddi Howard, Alex Hawk, Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Jo Jung-Soo, Terumi Afuro, Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Cho __Myung-Bo__, __Ko Seong-Hwan, Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto y Osamu Saginuma les gusta esto._

-Cho Myung-Bo: "Noooo, con Baek-Yeon ahora nos toca el examen…"

-Park Baek-Yeon: "Lo había olvidado…"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "Maldición… el mío me toca dentro de media hora…"

-Cho Chan Su: "Con Seong-Hwan ya lo acabamos~"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Díganme como han hecho para hacer el examen y escribir aquí…"

-Ko Seong-Hwan: "Es que cuando nos conectamos… ya lo habíamos acabado… nos hicieron venir temprano…"

-Kino Aki: "Bueno, chicos… vayan a sus exámenes, que nosotros también debemos ir y los otros a estudiar para mañana~"

-Kim Eung-Young: "Pongamos los _likes_ para no perder la costumbre…"

-Jo Jung-Soo: "_Like_ para los que quieren que el capitán y Aphrodi graben el dorama y para que los japoneses hagan el shojo de Shimozuru~"

_.A Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Cho __Myung-Bo__, __Ko Seong-Hwan, Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto y Osamu Saginuma les gusta esto._

-Terumi Afuro: "_Like_ para los que piensen que deberíamos usar nuestra inteligencia para estudiar y no para dedicarnos a crear cosas aquí~"

_.A Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Jo Jung-Soo , Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Cho __Myung-Bo__, __Ko Seong-Hwan, Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Shimozuru Arata, Kiyama Hiroto y Osamu Saginuma les gusta esto._

_-Ko Seong-Hwan: "Like _para los que pensamos que Hwan y Hong harían buena pareja y deberíamos unirlos~"

__.A Terumi Afuro, Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Jo Jung-Soo , Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Cho __Myung-Bo__, __Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Shimozuru Arata, Kiyama Hiroto y Osamu Saginuma les gusta esto.__

-Nagumo Haruya: "_Like_ para que Suzuno admita su ferviente admiración por el señor del tiempo~"

_.A Jo Jung-Soo , Terumi Afuro, Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Cho __Myung-Bo__, __Ko Seong-Hwan, Kino Aki, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Kiyama Hiroto y Osamu Saginuma les gusta esto._

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Te odio tipo del tiempo…"

-Nagumo Haruya: "Por cierto… ¿cuando el capitán le pedirá salir a Aphrodi?"

-Cho Chan Su: "Cuando acaben los exámenes~ y Suzuno… ¿cuándo dirán al ganador para conocer al hombre del tiempo?"

-Suzuno Fuusuke: "Mañana…"

-Terumi Afuro: "Si ganas… debes grabar cuando vayas y lo golpees…"

_.A Naguma Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Jo Jung-Soo , Cho Chan Su, Kim Eung-Young, Park Baek-Yeon__, Cho __Myung-Bo__, __Ko Seong-Hwan, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji, Shimozuru Arata, Kiyama Hiroto y Osamu Saginuma les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ El otro día cuando jugaba el juego, entre a ver los perfiles de los jugadores y note que el de Hwan decía que él era un niño rico que heredaría la empresa de su familia.

2_ Chebal es como se pronuncia "Por favor" en coreano.

3_ Bal yongui es "actuar con el pie", se utiliza para los actores que actúan horriblemente mal.

Mi coreano es horrible, bueno más bien diría que es nulo porque entre que no soy muy fan del K-pop y he visto 3 doramas hace mil años –uno hace unas semanas porque una amiga me obligo pero me la pase riendo-, así que tengo nivel 0 de coreano así que le pregunte a mi amiga fan del K-pop y Corea y me dijo que estas expresiones estaban bien usadas y también lo comprobé en la página onjjena punto com, se las recomiendo para los que les gustan los doramas, por lo que las palabras usadas son gracias a mi amiga y a esa página xD yo sólo sé japonés xD

4_ La canción de Billy y Alex es el primer opening de Sailor Moon, en latino porque al fin y al cabo fue con el que yo me crie~

Lo de las carpetas está basado en mi experiencia personal en ponerle nombres, algunas son decentes… otras no… y hasta tengo una llamada "Belu mola", de ahí la de Aphrodi…

.

**Preguntas** porque siempre lo hago~

1_ ¿Ustedes también tienen carpetas con nombres raros o todo bien organizado?

2_ ¿El dorama de Chae y Aphrodi o el shojo de Arata, cual prefieren?

3_ Suzuno debería ganar el concurso y conocer a su "ídolo" el hombre del tiempo?

4_ Creen que deberían dignarse a estudiar o a unir a Hwan y a Hong?

.

**Reviews~**:

-_Kasumi-chi:_ Oh dios mio... yo creo que en mi vida hubiese podido leer tanto como lo has hecho tu xD creo que al final acabaría sin ojos :´D pero como esto se lee bastante rápido (?) te comprendo xD Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado~ y bueno, por fin la conti xD Muchas gracias e igualmente~

-_Mx9-chan:_ Buenas~ sé que SNT es aún más aterradora que la original (?) pero mola más xD Ha estado a punto de conectarse pero no... ha sido fuerte y ha resistido... Admito que en mi vida he estudiado una semana antes, pero tiene que a ver sido durísimo D: Has escrito una carta de amor como Diego? oh dios mio... te admiro, yo no tendría tanto valor pa dársela a alguien que no fuese a mi misma (?) xD... sabes? tienes el mismo pensamiento de pareja que una amiga, nunca pensé que encontraría a otra persona como ella xD Muchas gracias y espero que te la hayas pasado genial~ :D

-_Ashery~:_ Gracias, Ashery~ . pero es que no tengo ganas de que lo lea bicos es demasiado cutre a comparación de otros xD Yo tampoco sabía quién era Kaurismaki, lo tuve que investigar por internet xDD Tus profes molan~ los míos eran cutres y daban temas de redacciones sin sentido... Algún día colaré algún tweet de EmoArata porque a mi también me gusta -si es que al final... siempre acabo haciendo a alguien emo :v... Sabes que yo les hago bullying porque les quiero, hacer bullying a los que quieres mola~ :D Esteban es un marginado que no se enterará y llorará por haber hecho algo tan horrible como desconectarse (?). Yo aveces también hice conexiones relámpago porque es lo típico de "veré si hay algo nuevo aunque haré como que no estoy conectada" xD Ashery, haz que Hera le escriba una carta de amor a Arata (?)... si te gusta el Neo, algo me dice que amarás el Resistance Japan del Go, son el Neo pero más fuertes, más malotes y más guays xD. Ahora dentro de poco me toca el de Tenma versión Inazuma Japan así que me tendrás que dar otra vez la máscara porque otra vez me tocará peinar la peluca :´DD Ha habido poco Chae/Afuro porque lo reservo pa cuando Chae le pida salir xD y Demonio no le falta mucho pa salir~ y "mi niño italiano" es "il mio ragazzo italiano" o también "il mio piccolo italiano"~~

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Noooo, tu baka-torre D: entonces... al final ya tienes ordenador o te quedarás con el portatil peque y sin word de tu hermana? xD Me pregunto si algún día, podrás encontrar a un buen informático que te arregle el ordenador xD. Yo también tuve profes con voz muy suave pero en Valenciano y por primera vez en mi vida, me dormía en sus clases, pero literalmente, nunca entendí como no me pillaba o es que pasaba de mi... al menos mi clase sería más divertida que historia medieval xD... yo sí he pasado a muchísimas páginas de google, más del 20 cuando he buscado fics de mis ships que sólo yo shippeo o cuando he hecho algún trabajo y te puedo asegurar que a la 4ª te preguntas porqué te pone esas páginas que nada que ver :´D Mi Shingeki no Test es de lo mejor, lo amo~ xD espero que a tu hermana le vaya mejor D: yo soy de las que nunca me enfermeba e iba hasta con lluvia, así que no sé como será pero debe ser duro D: Muchas gracias~ y casi muero con las puñeteras uvas, otro año más, porque quedaban 5 por terminar y yo no podía más, lo mejor es que tengo el vídeo en face y la gente se preguntaba como hice para acabarlas y no morir en el intento, creo que este año lo probaré con lacasitos u_u Feliz halloween (?)

-_Marche:_ Pues mi cuenta es subnormal también y tampoco me dice nada, ni siquiera me dice si tengo review ni nada... así que no eres la única xD Eh eh... has estado un poco, pero sólo un poco obsesionada con TMNT... pero muy poco xD y yo tampoco casi ni me paso por aquí, lo único que leo es cuando una amiga me pasa sus fics y poco más :´D Shingeki no Test es lo mejor que pudiesen haber creado en el mundo (?) y si nunca le has hecho bullying a un amigo, no es un verdadero amigo~ Tú solo quieres que Ramón vuelva con Sergio porque es directioner (?)... pa Samba Lentin dedícale una carta así~. Y cada vez que leo tus reviews recuerdo que debo acabar ese oneshot Mikado/Miyabino... o sea, siempre me olvido xD

-_Nicolas43:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado Shingeki no Test... fue hermoso (?), vivan los emperadores! son los mejores~ y me alegro que hayan derrotado a Inazuma Japan porque son los mejores~

.

**Spoiler** del próximo capítulo~:

-Gary Links: **"¿Saben? acabo de salir del examen y oí a unos niños hablando sobre el amor y dijeron "Mamá me dijo que el amor está en cada esquina~" y en la esquina de mi casa, vive el cabeza tazón... **en resumen: mi vida en realidad es un jodido círculo...**"**

.

Es una lástima que no pueda usar emoticones porque vamos... el estado de Gary quedaría genial con un "mi vida en realidad es un jodido círculo :D"... es precioso~

Bueno... por fin me digne a subirlo~ así que ya nos veremos en mi próxima actualización~ espero que no sea dentro de mucho... **see you~**


	33. Gary y su vida amorosa?

**Sexy señorrita~** (?) **Buenas~** Sé que ha pasado diez años desde la última vez que actualicé pero agradezcan que por twitter me recordaron que no había subido conti, que sino... no me enteraba~

La verdad es que prácticamente he abandonado el fandom de IE, por lo que aparte de este fic... creo que subiré alguno más, ya que ahora estoy en el de YowaPedal -donde la gente es amor, así que me plantearé si hago continuación de Face versión Go o si acabo éste, publico alguna burrada más -porque sí~- y me paso a otros fandoms... ya veré... mientras, tendrán que seguir aguantándome aquí~

.

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no están hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta" y las palabras extranjeras~

¿Por qué Gary? Tanto él como Peter, en mi fic los he usado como los "paridas" del grupo inglés, así que se merecía su estado y además la idea era tan él~

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mío, el Chrono tendría un nombre más corto, el protagonista sería Zanak y Rei y en Inazuma Samsung o Galaxy sería Konoha~ -además que ella ya saldría con Kusaka-

**PD:** he jugado contra los ingleses en el IE3 en español, ya que no recordaba nada del japonés, y me di cuenta que los malditos son unos desgraciados que todos te hacen bullying menos David... Lance hasta me dice que a donde iba con esas pintas y que usar sombrero, gafas y peinados raros era subnormal... gracias, Lance...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Gary Links: _**"Do you know? I just got out of the exam and I heard some kids talking about love and said "Mom told me that love is in every corner~" and in the corner of my house, live the bowl head... summary: my life is a fucking circle..."**_

_.A Lance Rotten, Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, Philip Owen, Paul Appleton, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards y a Beat Smash les gusta esto._

-Lance Rotten: "Gary, please… cuida esa boca…"

-Freddy McQueen: "Esta enfadado… déjale…"

-Peter Cole: "Más que enfadado parece que está tomándoselo con gracia~"

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Con gracia y elegancia, si señor~"

-Paul Appleton: "Yo no he decidido vivir en la esquina de tu casa…"

-Philip Owen: "Faltaba poner en ese comentario: "_baka_", y así quedar como un_ tsundere_~"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Creo que le diré a Saiji y Aki que dejen de enseñarte palabras japonesas…"

-Mikey Richards: "Philip lo que debería de haber aprendido es ciencias… por cierto… Nick y Philip, el examen de ciencias ¿qué?"

-Nick Woodgate: "Horrible… eso me pasa por no saber que teníamos ni profe de ciencias…"

-Philip Owen: "Yo aún no lo sé… al menos lo intente~"

-Beat Smash: "Esa es la actitud~"

-Gareth Barett: "Eh, eh… que Eric acaba de poner en su _Twitter_ que le gustaría vivir en la esquina de Gary… que romántico…"

-Gary Links: "Oh, qué bonito~ aún así… mi vida es un círculo~"

-Paul Appleton: "No te acerques a mi Eric…"

-Lance Rotten: "Eso ha sonado en plan novela mexicana "no te acerques a mi hombre…", falta que se agarren de los pelos…"

-Freddy McQueen: "Queremos pelea…"

-Edge Ripper: "Pelea de gatas…"

-Gary Links: "La única pelea de gatas que yo he visto ha sido la de los vídeos de gatos ninja en skate… fue genial…"

-Mikey Richards: "Gary no es normal…"

-Eric Purpleton: "Pobre, Gary… no es su culpa…"

_.A Gary Links le gusta esto._

-Gary Links: "La culpa es del sistema linfático central…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Gary no metas al sistema en todo esto qu… _wait… what_?"

-Peter Cole: "Alguien ha estado estudiando~ no como ustedes que están aquí intentando saber al final cómo va el trato entre el trío…"

-Edge Ripper: "… Pues la verdad es que yo estoy intrigado… ¿y?"

-Paul Appleton: "Bueno… empezaron Gary y Eric estos días…"

-Martin Squall: "¿Qué tal?"

-Gary Links: "La verdad es que no pensé que nos iría bien pero no puedo quejarme… Eric es divertido~"

-Eric Purpleton: "Estar con Gary es genial~"

-Beat Smash: "Paul debe estar celoso de que su querido Eric prefiera a Gary…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Todos quieren a Gary…"

-Peter Cole: "Yo es que quiero a Peter~"

-David Buckingham: "¿La anguila?"

-Peter Cole: "Muy gracioso, David…"

-Freddy McQueen: "Entonces… ¿los próximos quiénes son?"

-Eric Purpleton: "Pues seremos Paul y yo… y los últimos Gary y Paul…"

-Gary Links: "O manzanaton…"

-Paul Appleton: "¡Gary!"

-Lance Rotten: "Te llamas igual que el caracol de _Bob Esponja_…"

-Gary Links: "Es que mi nombre es famoso… todos los guapos tenemos este nombre…"

-Lance Rotten: "… _Please_…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Estaba pensando… si Gary y Eric dicen que han estado bien estos días juntos y al final resulta que todos lo prueban y están bien… ¿cómo lo decidirán?"

-Eric Purpleton: "A piedra, papel, tijera…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "_Really_?"

-Gary Links: "No~ aún no sabemos…"

-Paul Appleton: "Primero debemos probar todos…"

-Peter Cole: "Y si no… pues Gary conmigo y listo…"

_.A Gary Links le gusta esto._

-Edge Ripper: "Peter, tú no te metas…"

-Peter Cole: "Sin mí no hay espectáculo…"

-Kino Aki. "Menudo cuarteto…"

-Eric Purpleton: "Por cierto… ¿han visto el capítulo de ayer de la novela?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Obviamente…"

-Kino Aki: "Aún sigo sin creérmelo…"

-Lance Rotten: "Ha sido algo completamente inesperado…"

-Gary Links: "Yo no lo he podido ver porque estaba estudiando…"

-Arata Shimozuru: "Sacrilegio…"

-Mikey Richards: "Deberías de ir a la hoguera…"

-Beat Smash: "No mereces vivir…"

-David Buckingham: "¿Qué es lo que paso al final? Porque mi madre me envío a dormir antes del final…"

-Philip Owen: "A ver… al final resulto que lo que pensaba Natasha era verdad, en realidad Iván no era australiano ni era un espía, en realidad el hijo de Carlos Francisco Javier de Montes, el taiwanés dueño de la fábrica de caramelos que pensaba utilizar parte de su fortuna para lograr comprarse la compañía esa de electrodomésticos"

-Eric Purpleton: "Entonces podría instalar cámaras allí y saber el sabor favorito de la gente para así poder vender más…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Somos el único grupo que cada vez que sale un capítulo de la novela abandona todo lo que hace sólo por verla…"

-Peter Cole: "No tenemos perdón, lo sabemos pero… _I regret nothing~…"_

-Freddy McQueen: "¿Por qué siempre acaban hablando de la novela?"

-Gareth Barett: "Porque es genial…"

-Edge Ripper: "Peter últimamente solo habla de la novela… no sé como hasta ahora no ha escrito nada de la novela en un examen…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Si es que lo hizo pero nadie se entero…"

_.A Peter Cole, Shimozuru Arata, Gary Links y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Eric Purpleton: "¡Peter!"

-Peter Cole: "No me arrepiento de nada… había una pregunta en lengua donde era de hacer una redacción y yo la hice de la novela~"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Nunca entenderé que es lo que le ven…"

-Arata Shimozuru: "Lo que pasa es que la novela muestra un mundo súper irrealista pero con unos personajes muy realistas y con historias que le pueden pasar a cualquier… bueno… más o menos… el caso es que cuando la ves te sientes identificado con un personaje y siempre le animas y como casi todos tienen problemas amorosos y no son correspondidos, es divertido verla así robamos ideas para sobrellevar mejor nuestros líos amorosos~"

_.A Lance Rotten, Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, Philip Owen, Paul Appleton, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Gary Links: "Lo has descrito a la perfección, Arata…"

-Gareth Barett: "Eh, eh… chicos… mi hermana ha entrado a mi habitación para buscar algo y de paso ha leído un poco de nuestra conversación… dios… esto es cualquier cosa…"

-Paul Appleton: "Por favor, tengamos una conversación con argumentos sólidos e indiscutibles…"

-Gary Links: "Las naranjas… son naranjas…"

-Philip Owen: "Tu mamá es tu madre…"

-Gareth Barett: "El 100% de las personas que respiran… mueren…"

-Peter Cole: "Si te pones unos huevos fritos en la cara y sales a la calle, la gente se te quedará mirando y pensando que se supone que estás haciendo…"

-Martin Squall: "Coge tu edad, súmale diez, luego réstale diez y súmale uno… tendrás tu edad dentro de un año…"

-Edge Ripper: "Mañana es sábado… y pasado mañana es domingo…"

-David Buckingham: "_Thanks, boys_…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "_You´re welcome_~"

-Gareth Barett: "Se dan cuenta que en lo que llevamos de conversación… no tenemos nada interesante de que hablar…"

-Mikey Richards: "Es que los exámenes nos hacen zombies…"

-Freddy McQueen: "Y como buenos zombies nos quedamos sin cerebro y sin temas de conversación…"

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Digamos uno al azar y hablemos…"

-David Buckingham: "Oh dios no, que siempre salen temas raros…"

-Gareth Barett: "Eh, chicos… estaba leyendo los enunciados de los exámenes que he hecho…"

-Martin Squall: "Eres la única persona en el mundo que vuelve a leer los enunciados…"

-Gareth Barett: "Déjame… y he visto que en uno de los ejercicios salía un tipo que se llamaba Diofanto…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Ese nombre no es normal…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Diofanto… ¿existe?"

-Kino Aki: "No puedo parar de reír…"

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Te imaginas cuando lo llamarían en el colegio… "Diofanto no ha venido a clase porque se encontraba mal", que me perdone pero yo moriría de la risa…"

-Philip Owen: "Si a los padres les gusta el nombre… mi hijo se llamará Benito… Benito Owen"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Esos nombres son horribles…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "El mío será Sasuke… Shimozuru Sasuke"

-Nick Woodgate: "Tiene sentido… será emo… Arata te lo has currado…"

-Gareth Barett: "¿Por qué no le ponen nombres normales?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Porque eso es muy _mainstream_…"

-Peter Cole: "Si tu hijo no se llama Banco, no sé qué haces con vida…"

-Edge Ripper: "No, no… ponle a tu hijo Examen… y la gente dirá "Mira qué guapo que viene hoy el Examen"…"

-Philip Owen: "Mejor… ponle Suspender… hay miles de frases que quedarían bien, como: "Suspender es tan genial~"…"

-Eric Purpleton: "O: Suspenso… nunca sabrá si hablan de él o del examen suspendido…"

-Johnny Gascoigne: "El suspenso me está matando…"

-David Buckingham: "Ya está bien… malas personas…"

-Gary Links: "O Gary o nada…"

-Peter Cole: "Peter…"

-Kino Aki: "Originalidad al 100%"

-Gareth Barett: "Pónganle Pedro y ya está…"

-Lance Rotten: "Que nombre tan feo…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Hasta prefiero Diofanto…"

-Kino Aki: "Yo es que no puedo parar de reírme con ese nombre…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Ojala su mujer se los impida…"

-Mikey Richards: "Y si es una niña se debe llamar Chamaca…"

-Teres Tolue: "Yo me he metido en la conversación sólo para decirles que van a peor estos nombres… o lo que sean esas cosas… serán los peores nombres del mundo…"

-Philip Owen: "La mía se llamará Concepción…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Concepto"

-Teres Tolue: "Conceptual…"

-Kino Aki: "Consejo…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Estudiantil…"

-Gary Links: "Gary…"

-Peter Cole: "Peter…"

-Lance Rotten: "_Is a girl name!"_

-Gary Links: "Ok… Gara… o Garya…"

-Peter Cole: "Petera…"

-Paul Appleton: "Hay dios… pobres niñas…"

-Edge Ripper: "Ahora en serio… ¿Petera? ¡Peter!"

-Peter Cole: "¿Qué? es un buen nombre…"

-Gareth Barett: "Creo que hasta prefiero Diofanta…"

-Freddy McQueen: "Yo ya no sé cual es peor…"

-Nick Woodgate: "Yo lo único que sé es que hoy es viernes y deberíamos salir de _party hard all the night_ pero no hay ganas…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Mi _party hard_ será en la cama durmiendo…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "La de Aki y la mía será frente al ordenador~"

-Paul Appleton: "Son unos marginados por dios…"

-Johnny Gascoigne: "La mía será viendo _My Little Pony_…"

-David Buckingham: "_Liar!_ Sólo lo dices para quedar bien… todos sabemos que acabarás jugando al _LOL_…"

-Eric Purpleton: "No tienes respeto…"

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Déjenme, _ok?_ No les quería decir que iba a jugar al _LOL_ y por eso dijo lo de _My Little pony_… no es mi culpa…"

-Alex Hawk: "_No es mi culpa el seguir jugando al LOL_~"

-Eddi Howard: "_Poco a poco iré rompiendo los nexos~"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Hay algunas torretas que nos matan, además…"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Tengo súbditos para dar y regalar~ pero..."_

-Alex Hawk: "_Lo importante es ser el ganadoooooor~"_

_.A Lance Rotten, Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, Philip Owen, Paul Appleton, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji y a Shimozuru Arata les gusta esto._

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Lloro de la alegría al tener mi canción dedicada~"

_.A Alex Hawk y a Eddi Howard les gusta esto._

-Lance Rotten: "Les odio por ser tan buenos creando canciones…"

-Beat Smash: "Yo les odio porque fijo que ellos en música sacan dieces y yo de casualidad llego a un siete…"

-Teres Tolue: "Al menos ellos saben que tienen clase de ciencias~"

_.A Lance Rotten, Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, Paul Appleton, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji y a Shimozuru Arata les gusta esto._

-Philip Owen: "Malditos…"

_.A Nick Woodgate le gusta esto._

-Edge Ripper: "Lo peor de todo es que ambos sabían términos del _LOL_ así que ni Alex ni Eddi se salvan del juego ese…"

-Philip Owen: "Yo soy mucho más_ gamer_ que ellos y juego al _WOW_…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Ja, principiantes… yo a _COD_…"

-David Buckingham: "Nenas… yo a _Assasin´s Creed_…"

-Peter Cole: "_Bitch pls_… yo al _Candy Crush_…"

-Paul Appleton: "_Oh my god_…"

-Eric Purpleton: "_You are the new god_"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Oh, alabado sea"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Es nuestro nuevo rey…"

-Lance Rotten: "Ningún _gamer_ se puede poner a tu altura…"

-Gareth Barett: "Por favor… dime que de nombre te has puesto Diofanto…"

-Peter Cole: "Lo he hecho…"

-Gareth Barett: "Oh gran dios…"

_.A Peter Cole le gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Diofanto como nombre del año…"

-David Buckingham: "_Oh god_… otra vez… _How?_"

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Nadie lo sabe… ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie… es imposible saber cómo acabamos siempre así…"

-Martin Squall: "Es normal cuando uno tiene una conversación con amigos…"

- Edgar Valtinas: "Es tan típico como cuando tu madre te llama diciendo que ya esta la comida y tu vas todo emocionado y aún no la ha terminado y es para que hagas la mesa…"

-Kino Aki: "Eso lo hacen todas las madres… yo cuando sea madre, también lo haré…"

-Gary Links: "Y yo…"

-Paul Appleton: "No, Gary… tu no…"

-Gary Links: "Eso es violencia de género…"

-Mikey Richards: "Oh dios, no empecemos…"

-Peter Cole: "Yo también quiero ser madre~"

-Lance Rotten: "Es que… ¿Gary y Peter están coordinados para decir las mismas burradas?"

-Peter Cole: "Sep~"

-Gary Links: "_Yeah~_"

-Freddy McQueen: "Ahora todo tiene sentido…"

-Gareth Barett: "Tu vida acaba de cobrar sentido, Freddy"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "No sé porque Gary sigue insistiendo con Paul… que se quede con Peter…"

-Edge Ripper: "No… eso sería una combinación explosiva…"

-Gareth Barett: "La verdad es que yo apoyo que acaben juntos… lo siento, Edge… son divertidos juntos…"

-Edge Ripper: "Pero que entre Peter y yo no hay nada…"

-Edgar Valtinas: "Ellos como amigos están bien… como pareja serían horrible…"

-Peter Cole: "_Why?_ Si Gary y yo nos llevamos bien y somos guays unidos~"

_.A Gary Links le gusta esto._

-Shimozuru Arata: "Como amigos son los mejores y unidos son unas risas… pero como pareja serían muy raro…"

-Kino Aki: "Además a Peter-kun ya le gusta alguien y no es Gary-kun…"

-Gary Links: "Bueno… si lo dicen los japoneses… pues entonces les haremos caso…"

-Lance Rotten: "Además ustedes aún no han terminado de salir… así que hasta entonces… no puedes decidir nada, Gary…"

-Johnny Gascoigne: "Todos sabemos que Gary acabará con Diofanto…"

_.A Gary Links, Lance Rotten, Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, Philip Owen, Paul Appleton, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji y a Shimozuru Arata les gusta esto._

-Gareth Barett: "Les odio por seguir usando ese nombre…"

-Martin Squall: "Es hermoso…"

-Kino Aki: "Ahora que veo el reloj… si aquí es la mañana… para ustedes es la madrugada…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Vayan a dormir~ que con Aki debemos stalkear otro estado~"

_.A Kino Aki y a Shimozuru Arata le gusta esto._

-Philip Owen: "Pondremos los _likes_ y a la cama…"

-Edge Ripper: "_Like_ para los que creen que Diofanto debería ser el nombre del año"

_.A Lance Rotten, Freddy McQueen, Valtinas Edgar, Philip Owen, Paul Appleton, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji y a Shimozuru Arata les gusta esto._

-Philip Owen: "_Like_ los que envidiamos a Peter por ser un _gamer_ de verdad y no uno normalito como nosotros…"

_.A Peter Cole, Lance Rotten, Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, Paul Appleton, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Gary Links, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji y a Shimozuru Arata les gusta esto._

-Gary Links: "_Like _para los que nuestra vida amorosa es un círculo~"

_.A Lance Rotten, Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, Philip Owen, Paul Appleton, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Beat Smash, Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji y a Shimozuru Arata les gusta esto._

-Lance Rotten: "Y ahora, antes de irnos a dormir… mañana tenemos que quedar temprano que a las ocho empieza un especial de la novela donde resumirán lo que ha sucedido esta semana~"

_.A Freddy McQueen, Edgar Valtinas, Philip Owen, Paul Appleton, Gareth Barett, Johnny Gascoigne, David Buckingham, Edge Ripper, Peter Cole, Gary Links, Eric Purpleton, Martin Squall, Nick Woodgate, Mikey Richards, Beat Smash, Kino Aki, Kirigakure Saiji y a Shimozuru Arata les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ ¿Saben? acabo de salir del examen y oí a unos niños hablando sobre el amor y dijeron "Mamá me dijo que el amor está en cada esquina~" y en la esquina de mi casa, vive el cabeza tazón...en resumen: mi vida en realidad es un jodido círculo...

2_ "No es mi culpa" canción de Ariztía

.

**Preguntas** pa no perder la costumbre~

1_ Diofanto es un buen nombre?

2_ Al final entre el trío de Eric, Gary y Paul... quién debería acabar con quién?

3_ Algún día estos chicos mantendrán el hilo de la conversación y será sólo una?

4_ Son gamers de verdad y también juegan al Candy Crush?

.

Lamento no responder a los reviews, les juro que si luego no edito ésto y respondo a los 12 reviews, entonces en el próximo capítulo los respondo junto a los que saldrán de este... es que ya es tardísimo y quiero terminar de escribir un drabble... lo siento D: Pero como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan sus comentarios porque sé más o menos que es lo que les gusta, y a los que no me dejan nada, igualmente gracias por leer~~ :D

.

**Spoiler** del próximo capítulo~:

-Ichinose Kazuya: **"Acabo de recibir un mensaje que ponía: "Describe tu vida amorosa en dos palabras"... ¿mi qué?"**

.

Bueno, espero en esta próxima no tirarme diez mil años para subirla... y si me tardo mucho, pueden enviarme mensajes diciéndome que la continue porque sino me olvido, es gracioso, pero es verdad :´D

Así que ya nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~ **See you~**


	34. Ichinose y vida qué?

**Hime hime hime suki suki daisuki~ (?)** **Buenas~** sí, sé que no es ni viernes, sábado o domingo pero me es igual, me digne hoy a escribir esto y lo subo un jueves porque quiero~ no me había dignado a escribirlo porque había estado ocupada con mi cosplay de YowaPedal -si piensan coserlo ustedes... morirán, experiencia personal-, además me he dedicado a hacer ciclismo y volley -feel like YP y Haikyuu- y ha indignarme porque no encontraba fics de Haikyuu de mis otps así que me tiré milenios para seguir esto~

Por cierto, el estreno de Chrono Stone aquí en Espiña, sí Espiña, me ha hecho recordar mi cos de Tenma y me entraron feels, así que seguramente al acabar este condenado fic que jamás acaba, seguiré con el del Go pero seguramente será más corto o me muero... (?)

_Y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews -soy el que más review tiene y me hace super feliz por su apoyo-, los casi 100 favs, las alerts y los +32K! si sigo aquí subiendo estas tonterías es por ustedes y su apoyo~_

.

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no están hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta" y las palabras extranjeras~

¿Por qué Ichinose? Después de todo lo que le hice al pobre en los otros estados, él se merecía el suyo~

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mío, el Chrono tendría un nombre más corto, el protagonista sería Zanak y Rei y en Inazuma Samsung o Galaxy sería Konoha~ -además que ella ya saldría con Kusaka-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Ichinose Kazuya: **"****I just got a message that says: "Describe your love life in two words "... my what?"**

_.A Sean Pierce, Domon Asuka, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Ted Bryan: "Mi vida amorosa en dos palabras… _Love hamburguers_~"

-Sean Pierce: "Supongo que… _Single again_…"

-Dylan Keith: "La mía es _Cool boy_~"

-Mark Kruger: "Si lo hubiese dicho hace una semana sería distinta pero ahora es: _Stupid friends_"

-Domon Asuka: "Pues… _Love Beyonce_"

-Billy Rapid: "Fácil… _Love life?_"

-Tony Strong: "Simple: _Beautiful bachelorhood_"

-Dyke Dinamo: "Pues… _Love Dyke_"

-Steve Woodmac: "Supongo que es _Something complicated_…"

-Michael Jacks: "La mía es _Stupid blonde_…"

-Alex Hawk: "Creo que sería _Love movies_"

-Eddi Howard: "La mía es simple… _Perfectly great_"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Yo es que soy fan de las descripciones de sus vidas amorosas~"

-Kino Aki: "La de Kirigakure-kun y a la mía serían _Happy stalkers_~"

_.A Kirigakure Saiji le gusta esto._

-Shimozuru Arata: "Y yo que me deprimía con la mía…"

-Steve Woodmac: "La de Arata sería más de dos palabras y sería "_Notice me, Sugimori-san_"~"

-Michael Jacks: "O _Emos rulez~"_

-Domon Asuka: "Yo creo que la de Shimozuru, Mark y Michael sería _"Friendzoned again"_ y ya…"

_.A Sean Pierce, Dylan Keith, Ichinose Kazuya, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Alex Hawk y a Eddi Howard les gusta esto._

-Mark Kruger: "¡Domon!"

-Michael Jacks: "No seas cruel… que tu pareja no ha cortado contigo porque sus idiotas amigos se lo han dicho…"

-Billy Rapid: "Somos los mejores amigos que alguien pueda tener~"

-Michael Jacks: "Mark y yo les odiamos…"

_.A Mark Kruger le gusta esto._

-Tony Strong: "Lo mejor de todo esto es que Dylan y Sean no han mostrado signos ni de arrepentimiento ni de querer volver a estar con ustedes…"

-Sean Pierce: "Es que… no sé… es bueno tomarse un tiempo…"

-Dylan Keith: "Yo quería un descanso… llevábamos años con Mark mandándonos indirectas y aunque tampoco llevábamos tanto tiempo saliendo… quería de una vez tener tiempo para mi… pensar en mi~"

-Alex Hawk: "El corazón de Mark sufre…"

-Tony Strong: "Mark debe estar oyendo canciones tristes mientras come helado…"

-Eddi Howard: "Ese más bien sería Fidio…"

-Billy Rapid: "Mark en su _Spotify_ tiene una lista con todas canciones tristes junto con _reggaeton_ del hard…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Típico… estás deprimido y escuchas canciones de _reggaeton_ del _hard_…"

_.A Sean Pierce, Domon Asuka, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Ichinose Kazuya, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk y a Eddi Howard les gusta esto._

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Pobres Mark y Michael… me los imagino llorando mientras ven películas de amor…"

-Michael Jacks: "Que mal concepto tienen de nosotros por dios… somos hombres de verdad… ya hemos salido con Mark a ligar~"

-Mark Kruger: "Aunque aún no hemos encontrado a alguien pero ya hemos dado el primer paso~"

-Kino Aki: "Esos son mis niños~"

_.A Mark Kruger y a Michael Jacks les gusta esto._

-Sean Pierce: "No puedo creer que hayamos cortado hace unos días y tu ya estés ligando…"

-Michael Jacks: "Pues no haber cortado conmigo…"

-Dylan Keith: "Mark~"

-Mark Kruger: "Dime…"

-Dylan Keith: "Si encuentras a uno guapo que no te guste… preséntamelo~"

-Mark Kruger: "A veces me pregunto si me quieres o es que te gusta molestarme…"

_.A Dylan Keith le gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "Ambas~"

-Domon Asuka: "_Forever fan_ de Dylan"

_.A Dylan Keith le gusta esto._

-Dyke Dinamo: "Oye, Arata… ¿cómo es tu relación con Sugimori?"

-Shimozuru Arata: "¿Con Sugimori-san? Pues bastante tranquila… Sugimori-san es súper genial y es un senpai súper adorable, siempre me ayuda cuando no entiendo algo y cuando tiene tiempo libre entonces quedamos… aunque muchas veces quedamos todo el grupo pero suele estar más conmigo~"

-Kirigaku Saiji: "¿Ahora entienden porqué con Aki sufrimos tanto? Lo hemos intentado todo pero es imposible que acaben juntos…"

-Billy Rapid: "Deben seguir intentando… deben…"

-Michael Jacks: "Yo sufro por Arata… me quejaba de mi ex-relación con Sean pero Arata esta peor…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "No pasa nada~ además a Sugimori-san ya le gusta otra persona así que no puedo hacer nada…"

-Domon Asuka: "Sufro…"

-Alex Hawk: "Arata, _Don´t give up_!"

_.A Shimozuru Arata, Kirigakure Saiji, Kino Aki, Sean Pierce, Domon Asuka, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Ichinose Kazuya, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks y a Eddi Howard les gusta esto._

-Shimozuru Arata: "Al final me van a deprimir…"

-Kino Aki: "¿Por qué no hablamos de algo que no traiga tanta controversia…? Y ya que es sábado, luego de acabar aquí, vamos a animarte~"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Vayamos al restaurante ese nuevo de comida mexicana"

_.A Kino Aki y a Shimozuru Arata les gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "Pues yo les diré que quiero salir con un sombrero mexicano y diciendo_ "Órale güey" _mientras como un taco y canto con unos mariachis~"

-Steve Woodmac: "Oh si, _baby_, órale~"

-Alex Hawk: "No mames, güey…"

-Sean Pierce: " Vivan los tópicos~"

-Ted Bryan: "Oh no… ahora hablaremos de tópicos… cambiemos de tema…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Cuenten alguna anécdota…"

-Billy Rapid: "¿Saben? Yo una vez estuve durmiendo todo un fin de semana entero y me desperté al tercer día… porque tenía hambre…"

-Tony Strong: "_Oh my god_…"

-Domon Asuka: "Al tercer día resucitó…"

-Michael Jacks: "¡Gisus llévanos al cielo contigo!"

-Alex Hawk: "Es Gisus…"

-Dyke Dinamo: "Que alguien cuente una anécdota del colegio~"

-Mark Kruger: "Les contaré la mía~. El otro día estaba haciendo un trabajo en Word sobre… bueno, sobre algo que no sé que era. El caso es que escribo algo y no lo pone, entonces no tengo nada mejor que hacer que volver a abrirlo… Windows como siempre me dijo si lo quería guardar y claro, yo le puse que no porque soy genial y lo volví a abrir. Entonces paso algo muy curioso… y es que el trabajo en el que había invertido tres horas, de repente apareció sólo con la primera página en la que sólo ponía "Jhonny clavo un clavito ¿cuántos clavitos clavo John?", sí, yo también me pregunto por qué escribí eso…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Yo lo que me pregunto es quién es ese John…"

-Mark Kruger: "Ah no lo sé, pero el caso es que tras ver que todo mi trabajo había desaparecido, hice lo que una persona normal y con sentido común no hubiese hecho porque sabía que ya era imposible, pero claro, yo soy yo y toque CTRL+Z…"

-Dylan Keith: "Muy bien, así me gusta, ahí viviendo al extremo…"

-Kino Aki: "¿Y funcionó?"

-Mark Kruger: "No… pero lo volví a tocar, capaz que por casualidad de la vida me dejaba abrir el archivo que yo había cerrado y claro… no funcionó así que tras intentarlo cinco veces. Decidí hacer otra cosa más factible… mirar a la pantalla durante cinco minutos, pero claro tampoco funcionó y volví a mirar a la pantalla capaz que por obra divina volvía a aparecer el trabajo, y tras darme cuenta que no era _Harry Potter_ ni tampoco inglés para hacer magia, tuve que rendirme y comencé a reírme…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Al mal tiempo buena cara~"

-Mark Kruger: "Exacto, era reírme o tirar el ordenador por los aires y si hacía eso me tocaría pagarlo y soy pobre así que tuve que aguantarme…."

-Dylan Keith: "Eso te pasa por no tener un millón de dólares~"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Si fueses rico sería genial…"

-Michael Jacks: "Fijo que Dylan volvería contigo~"

-Kino Aki: "Y entonces… ¿cómo llevan lo de volver a la _Friendzone_?"

-Michael Jacks: "Pues _meh_…"

-Mark Kruger: "_Meh_…"

-Michael Jacks: "_LMAO yeah_~"

-Mark Kruger: "_LMAO yeah_…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "¿Qué se supone que es ¿_lmao yeah_"?"

-Michael Jacks: "_LMAO yeah_~"

-Sean Pierce: "Pues eso…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Genial~"

-Kino Aki: "Me alegro chicos~"

-Domon Asuka: "¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?"

-Eddi Howard: "Pues a ver… empezamos hablando de la genial vida amorosa de Kazuya…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Dejen de envidiar mi vida amorosa… envidiosos…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Es que es tan perfecta… nos gustaría tener una así nosotros también…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Deja de ser tan egoísta, Ichinose… danos algún consejo para tener una vida amorosa igual que la tuya…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Les odio…"

-Domon Asuka: "Del odio al amor hay un paso~"

-Eddi Howard: "Recuerda, Kazuya… cuando Aki venga a visitarnos, como mínimo debes llevarla de compras para recompensar lo que dijiste el otro día…"

-Kino Aki: "Me gusta ir de compras~ me parece bien~"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Nunca he ido con una chica de compras… pero no creo que sea tan malo…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Que va… pero te diré unas cosas que debes recordar: Vas a recorrer 150 tiendas y ella querrá comprarse lo que ha visto en la primera… si encuentras un asiento, siéntate, será tu compañero durante todo el día…"

-Ted Bryan: "Puede que hasta hagas amistad con otros chicos de por ahí a los cuales sus novias arrastraron de compras~"

- Eddi Howard: "Recuerda que si te dice que van a comprar zapatos… al final del día llevarás ocho bolsas y habrá de todo menos zapatos…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Algo bueno de salir con una chica es que ella siempre tiene un bolso, siempre, así que haz como yo y ponle tus cosas dentro de su bolso~"

-Michael Jacks: "Lo malo… cuando ella vaya al baño y te lo dé para que se lo sostengas, no habrá manera heterosexual de tenerlo…"

-Billy Rapid: "Tú sólo levanta la cabeza en alto y pon cara de macho…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Yo quiero saber cómo poner esa cara…"

-Dylan Keith: "Si nunca has puesto cara de macho… no eres un verdadero macho…"

-Kino Aki: "Asco de vida… yo quiero ser un macho…"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Nunca podrás serlo, Aki…"

-Eddi Howard: "Es la maldición de los que no podemos llevar un bolso que combine con nuestros zapatos y aunque no lo haga con los pantalones, lo llevan dignamente…"

-Kino Aki: "Es que los llevamos con glamour~"

-Billy Rapid: "Glamour es lo que yo tengo al salir a la calle con mi genial sombrero de texano vaquero~"

-Alex Hawk: "No, no… lo tengo yo al llevar mi bandana con plumas~"

-Dylan Keith: "Obviamente yo con mis gafas super _cools~"_

-Steve Woodmac: "_Bitch please…_ Dylan y yo con las gafas somos lo más glamoroso del mundo…"

_.A Dylan Keith le gusta esto._

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Y como siempre… Dylan acaba prefiriendo a Steve que a Mark…"

-Alex Hawk: "Nadie quiere a Mark…"

-Mark Kruger: "Yo sí quiero a Mark…"

-Sean Pierce: "Mark tu no cuentas…"

-Alex Hawk: "Pues yo prefiero a Billy… a Mark no le gustan las pelis de vaqueros e indios…"

-Billy Rapid: "Es que yo soy más genial que el capi… y además más guapo…"

-Mark Kruger: "Mueran…"

-Alex Hawk: "No sin antes ver la nueva película esa basada en el _best seller_ que trataba sobre los indios~"

-Billy Rapid: "Alex. Tu. Yo. Esa peli. Piénsalo."

-Michael Jacks: "Esa es una propuesta de amor en el lenguaje vaqueril de Billy…"

-Sean Pierce: " Lenguaje… vaqueril… ahí, ahí…"

-Domon Asuka: "¿Por qué buscar la palabra en el diccionario si puedes inventártela?"

-Alex Hawk: "Eh ahí la cuestión… oh, Billy… que manera de pedirme matrimonio más cutre"

-Billy Rapid: "¿Quieres otra~?"

-Kino Aki: "Ve a su casa con un ramo de flores e invítale a ver la peli…"

_.A Shimozuru Arata, Alex Hawk, Kirigakure Saiji, Ichinose Kazuya y a Dylan Keith les gusta esto._

-Domon Asuka: "Me imagino a sus padres pensando lo que no es…"

-Ted Bryan: "Si nunca has tenido momentos homosexuales con un amigo… es que no son amigos de verdad~"

_.A Sean Pierce, Domon Asuka, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Ichinose Kazuya, Billy Rapid, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk y a Eddi Howard les gusta esto._

-Michael Jacks: "Idiotas… dejen de recordarme que vuelvo a estar soltero…"

-Eddi Howard: "_Yo soltero que bien ese rubio ya se fue__"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Lo borre de mi face ahora a poner soltero otra vez_~"

-Eddi Howard: "_Toy toy soltero que bien ese rubio ya se fue_"

-Alex Hawk: "_Le dí unfollow ahora a ligar otra vez~"_

_.A Sean Pierce, Domon Asuka, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Ichinose Kazuya, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Mark Kruger: "_You know…?_ les odio pero a la vez les quiero…"

_.A Eddi Howard y a Alex Hawk les gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "Tienes sentimientos encontrados hacia ese par~"

-Sean Pierce: "Eh, eh… que Eddi ya tiene novia y Alex tiene a Billy~"

-Kino Aki: "Pobre Mark-kun… después de quedarse soltero… no sabe qué hacer…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Es lo típico de estar soltero…"

-Tony Strong: "Pero si la soltería es lo mejor~"

-Dyke Dinamo: "Además no tienes que preocuparte por nada…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Y además no tienes que decirle al otro dónde estás ni nada… puedes espiar a quien quieras~"

_.A Kino Aki le gusta esto._

-Domon Asuka: "Bueno, se han quedado solteros por idiotas~"

-Mark Kruger: "Nos quedamos solteros por su culpa…"

-Sean Pierce: "Por cierto… lo de que mi alarma sonase a las 7 de la mañana… ¿es cosa tuya, Michael?"

-Dyke Dinamo: "Entonces ¿no he sido el único?"

-Ted Bryan: "_God!_ Que casi muero… o sea… es sábado… s-á-b-a-d-o… ¿cómo han podido hacer esto?"

-Shimozuru Arata: "¿Su venganza ha sido ponerles los despertadores a las siete de la mañana un sábado?"

-Michael Jacks: "_Yes~"_

-Dylan Keith: "_But_… Mark… yo no te he hecho nada… además a mi me pusieron más alarmas…"

-Kino Aki: "Dylan… ¿en serio?"

-Dylan Keith: "Espera… ¿no habrá sido venganza doble? Por ¿lo de Bob y ahora por cortar contigo…?"

-Mark Kruger: "Te dije que te la debía…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Oye… lo de Bob fue lo del hermano pequeño de Kruger ¿no?"

-Kino Aki: "Oh, entonces ya sé que es~"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Malditos stalkers… ¿cómo saben eso si ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos?"

-Tony Strong: "Son stalkers… ¿qué esperabas? Pero sobretodo… es ¿nuestro Bob u otro Bob?"

-Dylan Keith: "Es otro~ es que conté la anécdota en el club de los rubios y obviamente Aki la leyó y se la contó a Saiji~"

-Sean Pierce: "_Oh my god_… ya sé cual… no tiene pérdida… fue brutal…"

-Steve Woodmac: "Creo que ya sé cual es… pero igualmente… cuéntenla~"

-Dylan Keith: "Pues a ver… hace algo de dos meses, por ahí, fui a casa de Mark porque me tenía que prestar un cinturón y luego nos íbamos a la fiesta esa de máscaras… entonces vi a su hermano pequeño mirando _Bob Esponja_ así que decidí quedarme con él mientras se quejaba del mundo… cuando me quise dar cuenta, nos habíamos tirado más de 3 horas viendo _Bob Esponja_…"

-Mark Kruger: "Lo mejor fue que los dos estaban cómodos en el sofá y no tenían pinta de que se iban a mover y dicho y hecho… tras más de cinco horas de ver _Bob Esponja_ decidieron quedarse a ver el maratón completo que acababa a las doce del otro día…"

-Dylan Keith: "Y eran eso de las diez y aparece Mark ya bien vestido y arreglado y me dice: "Oye, Dylan ya nos vamos?" y claro, era decidir: Salir de fiesta con los amigos como cualquier persona normal un viernes por la noche o quedarme con un niño de 5 años viendo _Bob Esponja mientras _comíamos galletas toda la noche…"

-Billy Rapid: "¿Y te quedaste con…?"

-Dylan Keith: "Obviamente y sin dudarlo… con la segunda… o sea… maratón de _Bob Esponja_ toda la noche… toda… y con galletas… o sea, no se me podía pasar… era un maratón…"

-Mark Kruger: "Mi cara de "no puedes hablar en serio" fue épica… en mi vida me sentí tan idiota… así que me fui y esperaba que cambiase de opinión…"

-Dylan Keith: "Pero no… me quede toda la noche con su hermanito viendo el maratón y atiborrándonos a galletas y helado~"

-Steve Woodmac: "… Ole…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Planazo pero planazo de verdad…"

-Dylan Keith: "El mejor viernes a la noche de mi vida… cuando eran las 3 de la mañana pensé "He ignorado a Mark para ver un maratón de _Bob Esponja _con un niño de cinco años y mientras todos mis amigos se divierten, beben y se emborrachan… ¿yo estoy aquí?... _I regret nothing_~"

-Michael Jacks: "Ahora recuerdo bien… ese día, Mark estaba súper enfadado… ahora todo tiene sentido…"

-Domon Asuka: "Que te dejen tirado para quedarte con tu hermano pequeño para ver _Bob Esponja… _debe ser un golpe a tu orgullo de hombre…"

-Ted Bryan: "Ese día… no pudo poner cara de macho…"

-Michael Jacks: "Bueno… Sean también solía hacer esas cosas…"

-Dyke Dinamo: "Pues yo aún me sigo riendo de Mark~"

-Mark Kruger: "_Leave me_…"

-Alex Hawk: "_Leave me, leave me, I'm shut it all down~_"

-Eddi Howard: "_You've got a tendency to bring a man down~_"

-Alex Hawk: "_I give up! I give up~!"_

-Eddi Howard: "_You've gotta get a gun to make a woman run~_"

-Domon Asuka: "Canciones de _"leave me"_ y "_don´t leave me" _hay miles…"

-Eddi Howard: "Por eso ni siquiera nos gastamos en cambiar la letra… así era genial~"

-Billy Rapid: "Eh, eh… sé que estamos manteniendo una conversación muy interesante pero es sábado… son las doce del mediodía… ¿a qué hora quedamos?"

-Sean Pierce: "Con Steve y Eddie quedamos a la una para comer y luego nos encontramos con el resto… si quieres vente ya ahora con nosotros~"

_.A Billy Rapid le gusta esto._

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Que yo recuerde… el resto habíamos quedado a las tres y media…"

-Dylan Keith: "Mark, Michael, Dyke y yo quedamos a las dos… así que cuando acaben de comer… nos encontramos con ustedes y luego buscamos al resto~"

-Ted Bryan: "Ahora que lo pienso… en Japón debe ser la tarde casi noche… ¿dónde están ustedes?"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Yo es que estoy con mis ex-compañeros de mi equipo en secundaria y dentro de un rato me voy a comer con Aki-san y Kirigakure…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Con Aki estábamos comiendo con una parte del Inazuma Japan y Neo Japan pero al final nos separamos para intentar unir a Arata con Sugimori-san~"

-Ichinose Kazuya: "Entiendo… nos han estado hablando mientras les espiaban… que arte que hay que tener para estar con los amigos, estar en facebook, espiando a un compañero y además comiendo…"

-Domon Asuka: "Poder stalker…"

_.A Kirigakure Saiji y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Pongan los _likes_ y así cada uno sigue con lo suyo~"

-Eddi Howard: "_Likes_ para los que envidiamos la vida amorosa de Kazuya~"

_.A Sean Pierce, Domon Asuka, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Mark Kruger: "_Likes_ para los que sufrimos por Arata y esperamos que Aki y Saiji le unan con su amor platónico…"

_.A Shimozuru Arata, Sean Pierce, Domon Asuka, Dylan Keith, Ichinose Kazuya, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Steve Woodmac: "_Likes_ para los que estamos orgullosos de haber separado a las parejas del equipo~"

_.A Sean Pierce, Domon Asuka, Dylan Keith, Ichinose Kazuya, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Dylan Keith: "Y _like_ para que cuando Aki venga aquí, Kazuya la lleve de compras y si sobrevive… que nos cuente que tal su experiencia~"

_.A Kino Aki, Ichinose Kazuya, Sean Pierce, Domon Asuka, Mark Kruger, Billy Rapid, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Billy Rapid: "Recuerda… cara de macho…"

_.A Ichinose Kazuya, Sean Pierce, Domon Asuka, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger, Ted Bryan, Tony Strong, Dyke Dinamo, Steve Woodmac, Michael Jacks, Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ Acabo de recibir un mensaje que ponía: "Describe tu vida amorosa en dos palabras"... ¿mi qué?

2_ La canción es "Solteros" de Jamsha

3_ La canción es "Leave Me" de Imagine Dragons

Lo del trabajo del Word de Mark me paso a mi pero con un trabajo en el 3d max donde había estado tres horas modelando un objeto para un corto y se me tildo el ordenador así que no tuve mejor idea que reiniciar el programa y ponerle que no guarde porque estaba convencida de que ya lo había hecho... así que todo lo que cuenta Mark... es lo que yo hice~

Lo de las novias es algo que hacemos la mayoría de mujeres, yo admito que me he tirado más de cinco horas de compra y mi novio llegó a sentarse hasta en el suelo y hacerse amigo de otros chicos de por ahí xD así que me pareció divertido ponerlo~

Y lo de Bob Esponja... tengo una anécdota similar, con la diferencia de que una amiga y yo nos quedamos viendo unos documentales de fantasmas mientras nuestro grupo de amigos nos odiaba por haberles dejado tirados por un programa de fantasmas xD

.

**Preguntas** como siempre porque me gustan~:

1_ Su vida amorosa es igual a la de Ichinose o pueden presumírsela de que es mejor?

2_ Aki y Kirigakure deberían seguir intentando unir a Arata con su amor platónico?

3_ Tienen alguna anécdota divertida por el que sus amigos hayan querido vengarse o pegarles? xD

4_ Ichinose debería intentar llevar de compras a Aki y lograr volver vivo?

5_ Sean y Dylan deberían seguir viviendo la soltería o volver con Michael y Mark?

.

**Reviews** de éste y el anterior capítulo~ -casi muero al responder todos xD-:

-_Ichirouta Aru:_ Es que Suzuno es el amo y se merece buenas otps que estén a su altura (¿) el shojo de Arata es perfecto, lo tiene todo: amor, sangre, compromisos, lágrimas, golpes (¿). Si no tienes carpetas con nombres ridículos o raros, no tienes infancia (¿) Saludos~ y por fin la conti~

-_Rox sinientra:_ Jajaja, me alegro que te haya hecho reir aunque te hayan castigado, lo siento D: pero al menos habrá valido la pena siempre y cuando te lo hayas pasado bien~ Cuando llegue el capítulo siguiente ya verás como la habrá liado gracias al concurso xD Hace mil años que no escucho ni veo nada de DBZ así que tendría que buscarlo x´D See you~ y espero que este tan bien te guste~

-_Sofi:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado y la verdad es que me arrepiento de no haberlo puesto antes, o sea, no sé porque a todos los equipos les hago referencia de algo de su país pero a los pobres coreanos y japoneses nunca les puse nada D: No te preocupes que en capítulos más adelante lo seguirán hablando y pondré referencias a algunos doramas que yo he visto~

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Me alegro de que te hayas reído~ Todos hemso tenido nuestra carpeta con cosas raras y todos mezclado~ Es que estos chicos cada vez van a peor, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que es uno de los caps donde más cosas randoms se han mezclado xD Es que estamos planeando un cos de Sailor Moon con una amiga y entonces decidí ponerlo porque me hacía ilu xD Oh dios mio, yo a ese hombre nunca lo he visto, pero debo buscarlo por youtube o algo… ese presentador de la 1 debe ser el amo, que risa xD Bueno, yo creo que a esta altura ya debes tener la baka-torre arreglada no? o sigues con el portátil? Yo es que tengo uno con Win8 pero lo uso cuando me da pereza levantarme y encender el de siempre, aunque el mío se le puso teclado porque sino: yo tumbada en la cama medio muerta y a lo táctil… imposible xD Estúpida y sensual Baka-torre-san! D: Oye, pues que carpetas más originales, las mías van desde nombre a Bibah io a Mi cabello es natural –por una broma con una amiga- xD Todos los que leen mi fics deberían ver la novela y Shingeki no test xD Tu sabes que estos chicos no son normales así que ni sus esquinas lo son xD

-_Mx9-chan:_ Buenas~ El hombre de tiempo mola pero Suzuno le tiene envidia~ me alegro que te guste y no te preocupes por la extensión del review ^^ Yo creo que tengo mil trabajos con el nombre de trabajo_final xD El shojo de Arata esta lleno de amor, desesperanza, rupturas y sobretodo: diálogos sin sentidos (¿) es perfecto~ … estudiar es para bebés (¿) Jaja, es que cuando uno estudia, tiene que tomarse un pequeño rato para distraerse, no hacer como estos y tirarse todo el día conectado xD

-_L BLooove:_ Dtyubhiujnimkplmk son hermosas~ debes guardarlas para luego incluírlas en una carta de amor y dársela a alguien~

-_Sakura Kaname:_ Buenas~ es verdad, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no te veía por aquí pero si que te suelo ver por face~ FF es princesa y no deja copiar ni pegar porque es un pesado~ Oh dios, soy fan de tu carpeta! Yo es que carpetas de cuando era joven prácticamente no tengo porque era terriblemente ordenada y esta todo super bonito… ahora tengo una que hasta se llama Bibah io xD Igualmente Suzuno saldrá de la cárcel porque buscará más gente que odio al tipo de tiempo (¿) Estudiar es de feos (¿)

-_Ashery:_ Estamos coordinadas, tu te acuerdas del fic y yo me digno a subir la conti (¿) xD Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tu casi no conoces ninguna ship mía del Go ni mis headcanon de ellas… debería dignarme alguna vez a poner ese estado enorme que hice para una amiga con mil headcanon para cada ship xD Hacer chistes siempre viene bien, aunque sean terriblemente malos xD Es que los coreanos lo llevan claro~ es que Arata es como prota de un shojo –en realidad cuando lo escribía recordé una imagen que con una amiga nos tiramos meses riéndonos donde salía Arata como típico chico de shojo y Sugimori como prota femenina y con coletas y todo y nos reímos tanto que nos quedo ese de Arata shojo xD Mi carpeta de Belu Mola es genial porque tengo las cosas de la uni, etc y aveces la he abierto en clase y too dios la conoce y muere de la risa por mi genial nombre xD Yo admito que hace mil años que no me conecto a face y el cabrón me borra las notif y por eso no suelo responder, porque no me llegan xD El dorama es fgvbhjfgvbh como la carta de amor~ xD Dont worry, yo tengo una carpeta de Bibah io donde pongo mis fotos al juego de IE3 xD

-_Marche:_ Vives la vida al extremo, estás de exámenes y también aquí~ Es que Suzuno se merece esas otps~ bueno, yo sé que los exámenes te fueron bien pero aún así, la semana de exámenes es horrible y yo siempre sufro xD Es imposible no quererlos cuando uno los lee aquí y ve que son tan adorables~ aunque en el juego me hagan bullying y se burlen de mi los malditos xD YA SE LO DIJE A ASHERY PERO LO REPITO… OTRA VEZ ME HE OLVIDADO Y ME LO HAS HECHO ACORDAR! MALDITO DRABBLE MIKADO/MIYABINO QUE NUNCA ACABO BICOS LO OLVIDO! xD Eh, cuando me digne a terminarlo, Ashery y tu serán las primeras en enterarse~

-_Blububu:_ Jolines, no sabía que se leían tan rápidos xD Me alegro que te haya gustado y te hayas reído, esta cosa era una excusa para contar cosas que me pasan a mi y mezclarla con cosas randoms para crear algo medianamente divertido xD Es que supongo que estará complicado de encontrar porque soy muy guay (¿) y esto no tiene ni etiquetas, a veces me pregunto como llega la gente aquí xD Debería probar buscarlo yo también a ver que sale xD pero hace tiempo que no lo hago porque me deprimen al ver como me plagean descaradamente mi fic~ Bueno ya esta la conti~ y no te preocupes, tu dejame el review como quieras~ ^^

-_Wynter E.11:_ Tener en tu vida la novela rusa y estos chicos en face es la vida en plenitud (¿) pues yo tengo amigos así en face y te aseguro que al final de tanto reírte te duele la cara xD Arata es el amo~ Cuando ese duo saque su disco, será record en ventas, yo lo compraría (¿) y hay algunas canciones que ni yo sé como las conozco xD Es que ellos no son normales, la gente mainstream como nosotros no puede hacer todo lo que ellos hacen, que asco… (¿?) Tengo una amiga que también lo tiene todo suelto y no tiene carpetas y su carpeta principal esta llena de cosas desde fotos nuestras a memes xD No te preocupes que estoy acostumbrada a los review largos y no me molestan~ hay muchos aquí que a cada review me cuentan lo que hacen en el día así que no problem~ Espero que hayas podido acabar los trabajos y hayas ido a dormirte temprano~

.

-_Ichirouta Aru:_ Buenas~ sí, al final volví, después de miles de años pero volví! xD Es que Diofanto es un nombre genialis~ Oh no, otro más que me dice que Gary acabe con Peter y me veo poniéndomelo como futura posibilidad para aquí xD Oye, pues avanzaste bastante… si te sirve de consuelo, yo no pasaba ni los primeros porque… soy demasiado pro para esos juegos (¿) Bueno, por fin tengo el nuevo cap así que espero que te guste~

-_Marche:_ Don´t worry, que tu obsesión por TMNT la tengo siempre presente en mi face xD con decirte que cada vez que veo algo de ellos me acuerdo de ti xDD Pues pues… en este estado iba a poner más de Billy/Alex for you y tenía algo planeado muy guay pero claro, lo olvidé y puse ese pequeñísimo momento de ellos porque YOLO (¿) Oye pues Donatello Diofanto mola~ no sabía que se podían bloquear los jueguecitos esos xDD yo hace mil que no me engancho a novelas pero cuando las veo es que estoy más tiempo riéndome que otra cosa xD

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Estos chicos siempre están como una cabra xD Yo hace nada volví de viaje y me tiré más tiempo quejándome de que tenía que hacer la maleta… que haciéndola xD El nombre de Diofanto es precioso, Jesús debería ser Diofanto (¿?) Ellos son demasiado hipsters para mantener conversaciones de gente mainstream (¿) Eres una gamer aún con un ordenador que se muere… eso es para admirar xD Pues iba a editarlo ese mismo día pero desde que lo escribí, me tocaron hacer cosplays y mis amigos me arrastraron fuera y no pude D: que sino lo hacía antes DDD: espero que no hayas muerto en el pueblo por tanta tecnología~

-_Rox siniestra:_ Yo tengo una amiga que más que leer el libro, quiere que vayamos a ver la peli y me veo toda la peli llorando xD Diofanto es un nombre precioso~ Oh dios, por fin alguien que me dice que no hagan un trío o que Gary acabe con Peter x´D Pues la novela, como dije en otro comentario… es una mezcla de situaciones surrealistas de novela mexicana con un toque de actuaciones tope guays a lo dorama y sin contar con diálogos en plan "oh no, lo ha matado…" chan chan chan… (¿) Bueno, por fin me digne a subirlo así que ya lo tienes~

-_Mx9-chan:_ Buenas~ Bien~ otra persona más a la secta de Diofanto como nombre para tu hijo~ Y no te preocupes, aún no sé si dejaré el fandom pero que esta cosa la acabará… lo haré… capaz que dentro de 5 años (¿) pero lo lograré xD

-_Wynter E.11:_ Buenas~ me alegro muchísimo que te guste y que esta cosa sirva para levantarte el animo :D Oye, esos nombres son molones, no sé como no se me ocurrieron antes xDD La novela rusa es una mezcla de típica telenovela mexicana super exagerada y sin sentido con un poco de doramas raros sin argumentos, sería digno de ver xD Me alegro que te guste~

-_Ashery:_ Es que quiero hacer la del Go –porque la verdad es que hay algunos estados como los de Kidokawa que ya están escritos xD- pero es que sufriré otros tres años más (¿) escribiendo DD: Noooo, 3DS-senpai no! DDDD: -en realidad la versión del Go es mi excusa pa escribir de mis otp y hacer que les guste al resto y me den fics (¿) xD. El GenSaku es amor… te diré que fueron de mis primeras otp de IE, hasta antes de verme la serie xD Ninguno será más hermoso que Diofanto~. Agh jolines, pues no me había dado cuenta, gracias~ ya lo arreglo~ y Peter es el amo~ no sé porque y al final me veo poniendo Gary/Peter porque lo valgo y voy en contra de todo lo que escribí x´D TE JURO QUE HE VUELTO A OLVIDARME DEL FIC DE MIKAMIYA Y ME LO ACABAS DE RECORDAR! xD

-_Irene:_ Me alegro muchísimo que te gustase mi intento de fic decente~! Muchas pero muchas gracias, me hace feliz como autora cuando me dicen que escribo bien :D y las conversaciones que cambian de repente es lo típico aquí xD Diofanto es un nombre precioso (¿) y muchas gracias ^^

.

**Spoiler** del próximo capítulo~:

Ryuu Skell: "**Hoy estaba intentando acceder a mi Twitter y me equivoco en la contraseña, entonces me pregunta "¿Eres humano?" entonces pienso "Joder, me ha pillado… soy Stan, el perro bloguero", ahora no me dejará acceder nunca más**"

.

Moni, como ya te dije en su momento, gracias por el estado xD

.

Y por fin acabo con éste capítulo~ espero en el próximo no tirarme mil años... aunque como son los de Little Giants, tengo que poner toda la tontería y anécdotas sin sentido que pueda~ Ya nos leemos~ **See you~**


	35. Ryuu es el perro bloguero?

_**Believe it~**_ (?) _**Buenas~**_ lamento haberme tirado mil años en subir la conti es que a ver... hace menos de un mes fue el salón de Barcelona y estuve ocupada con mi cosplay de Hinata de Haikyuu, el cumpleaños de mi madre y ahora este finde es el de Valencia y estuve con el cosplay de Eren :´D así que ni había abierto este documento la verdad... además que estoy muy metida en el fandom de Haikyuu y me olvido de este fic, esa es de las principales razones :D

Sé que debería publicar esto el finde, como siempre, pero como estaré con el salón... pues lo subo un jueves porque puedo~

Por cierto, lo de la Cara de macho del cap anterior, veo que les gusto y hasta leí a gente que lo puso en sus fics y fue como "Dios, por qué de mi fic siempre cogen las partes más idiotas?" xD aún así me alegraron el día xD

.

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no están hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta" y las palabras extranjeras~

¿Por qué Ryuu? De los Little Giants, era de los personajes que más había usado y debía dedicarle un estado~

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mío, el Chrono tendría un nombre más corto, el protagonista sería Zanak y Rei y en Inazuma Samsung o Galaxy sería Konoha~ -además que ella ya saldría con Kusaka- y no hubiese dejado que doblasen los nombres del Earth Eleven tan feos xD

**Gracias a Moni** -no pongo tu facebook entero, pero si quieres me dices y lo edito~- **por el estado**, ya que se lo leí a ella y fue como "Moni, por dios, déjame usarlo porque sería algo típico de mi fic" xD

.

También gracias a los más de 300 reviews y los 100 favs y los 35k de visitas~ sigo sin creérmelo... de verdad, muchas gracias ^^

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Ryuu Skell: "**Aujourd'hui, je voulais accéder à mon Twitter et password'm mal, alors je me demande «Êtes-vous humain?" alors je pense que "Merde, vous m'avez pris... Je suis Stan, le blogueur de chien" maintenant il ne me fait plus parler de l'accès "**

_.A Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Rococo Urupa, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Skid Wu y a Raimon Natsumi les gusta esto._

-McCall Kisara: "Lo sabía… eras un perro… no era normal ser tan despistado…"

-Windy Faster: "Entonces… Barroco también debería ser un perro…"

-Rococo Urupa: "En realidad, Ryuu es un _sims_…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Nos has engañado a todos…"

-Drago Hill: "En especial a mi… y yo que creía que eras humano…"

-Cain Saito: "Yo pensaba que eras una llama…"

-Kito Ryand: "Bueno… al menos ahora sabemos que eres un perro… chicos, dejen de hacer apuestas, ya lo sabemos~"

-Skid Wu: "_Merde_… he perdido 20 euros…"

-Ginni Guino: "Y yo los he ganado~"

-Ryuu Skell: "Esperen… ¿han hecho una apuesta por si era un perro o un humano?"

-Kino Aki: "Pero… ¿qué?"

-Yumu Rinji: "Típico… no sabes si tu amigo es un perro o un humano y haces una apuesta…"

-Walter Mountain: "Típico…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Esto es demasiado triste… ¿de verdad?"

-Skid Wu: "Sí…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Guau…"

-Ginni Guino: "¿Ves? Eres un perro…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Déjenme… que me harán hacerme emo y no quiero…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Ser emo es genial… todos deberían ser emos…"

-Goushu Flare: "Ahora a deprimirse todos…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Yo ya estaba deprimido…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Ya sabes que hacer…"

-Walter Mountain: "Ponerte a comer como si no hubiese un mañana…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Y oír música depresiva…"

-Maygar Neysan: "_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you~"_

-Windy Faster: "_Que no merezco estar juzgando otro querer__, __por tu desprecio__, __verte en otras cara__s~ __en otras palabras no__, __que no son nada mas__, __que aire que se va…"_

-Kito Ryand: "_I need to know now, know now__… __Can you love me again?"_

-Maxi Ride: "_A ella le gusta la gasolina~ dale más gasolina~" (2)_

_.A Windy Faster, Rococo Urupa, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "La última… por dios… lloro… es la mejor canción que puedes oír cuando estas deprimido…"

-Maron Ian: "Fijo que en estos momentos debes estar oyendo esa canción mientras lloras y comes helado desconsoladamente…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Es que es oír reggaetón y llorar porque sus canciones son preciosas…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Y llenas de sentimiento…"

-Ginni Guino: "Yo escucharé la de _"baila morena_"…"

-Skid Wu: "_Perreo pa´ los nenes, perreo pa´ las nenas~"_

-Yumu Rinji: "Soy muy fan ¿saben?"

-Ryuu Skell: "Yo creo que ahora debe estar riéndose tanto que se la paso la depresión~"

-McCall Kisara: "Contemos alguna anécdota para que se alegre~"

-Goushu Flare: "Eh… la de la última vez que jugamos _Mario Party_…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Lo mejor es jugarlo cuando estas festejando algún cumpleaños o una fecha específica porque acaban la mitad todos enfadados y peleados…"

-Drago Hill: "Por favor… que este Año Nuevo no pase como el anterior…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Exacto~"

-Raimon Natsumi: "A ver, cuenten~"

-Shintei Hanba: "Estábamos jugando al _Mario Party_ en Año Nuevo, mientras la mayoría estaba borracho pero jugaba por orgullo, y teníamos que escoger a los personajes…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Yo obviamente me escogí a _Kirby_ porque es el mejor…"

-Skid Wu: "Yo a _Zelda_…"

-Drago Hill: "El caso es que se quedaron con los personajes guays y a mí me toco ser el hombre ese que es un monigote…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "¿Y qué paso mal?"

-Drago Hill: "Pues que aparecimos en pantalla y yo no encontraba al tipo-monigote y lo buscaba y movía el mando y nada… hasta que prácticamente cuando quedaba casi nadie porque todos se habían eliminado, por fin lo encuentro… como es negro, se había camuflado con el fondo y empiezo a caminar e iba con lag así que iba a la velocidad de la luz…"

-Maron Ian: "El caso es que nosotros no lo veíamos y seguíamos luchando entre nosotros…"

-Drago Hill: "Entonces de repente la cabeza se quedo en el lugar y el cuerpo siguió moviéndose, con lag… y yo interiormente lloraba porque era horrible…"

-Ginni Guino: "Y nosotros seguíamos sin encontrarlo y empezábamos a desesperarnos…"

-Drago Hill: "Y de repente el cuerpo se quedo quieto y sólo se movía el pie…"

-Yumu Rinji: "Para rematar, cayó una bomba y morimos todos… pero…"

-Drago Hill: "Como yo estaba con lag, pues seguía en pantalla… y gana… no sé como…"

-Kito Ryand: "Entonces estábamos todos indignados y decidimos empezar a jugar a todos los juegos que tuviésemos de _Mario_ y entonces empezamos el _Mario Kart_…"

-Walter Mountain: "Dios… odie a Maxi ese día… el muy maldito puso no sé cuantos niveles de la carretera esa del espacio/estrella o como se llame…"

-McCall Kisara: "Nos habremos tardado unos veinte minutos en pasarla… fue horrible…"

-Cain Saito: "Lo mejor de todo es que sólo hay nueve puestos…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Pues yo quede en doceavo lugar… no me pregunten cómo pero sí… el juego se creó unos lugares antes que yo para demostrar lo mal que jugué…"

-Goushu Flare: "Creo que al final acabo por pena el nivel porque no llevabas ni una vuelta…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Asco de juego…"

-Windy Faster: "Eh, eh… pidamos este año… comida china para festejar~"

-Maxi Ride: "Yo nunca he comido comida china… ¿Cómo sabe?"

-McCall Kisara: "Es rara…"

-Kino Aki: "A mí me gusta~"

-Skid Wu: "Ustedes son chinos, debe gustarle…"

-Cain Saito: "No son chinos, son japoneses"

-Skid Wu: "Es lo mismo~"

-Rococo Urupa: "El caso es que son asiáticos…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Pero no todas las comidas son iguales…"

-Windy Faster: "Yo sé que hay una comida que tiene fideos… la que comía _Naruto_…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Sí, ese es el Ramen~"

-Maron Ian: "Hay otra con fideos… se llaman "ya" algo…"

-Skid Wu: "Si es comida china pues Yachino…"

-Maygar Neysan: "Ahí, ahí…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "La has clavado~"

-Windy Faster: "Yachino como comida del año…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Yo quiero probarla~"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Con ese nombre es que hasta yo la compraría~"

-Raimon Natsumi: "No será por casualidad… ¿Yakisoba?"

-Maron Ian: "Bueno… estaba cerca… yachino… Yakisoba…"

-Skid Wu: "Sí, era esa~ estuve cerca…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Aún así, yachino tiene mejor nombre~"

-Goushu Flare: "Pidamos yachinos para Año Nuevo~"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "¿Por qué están planeando Año Nuevo si aún quedan meses?"

-Maygar Neysan: "Porque podemos…"

-Kito Ryand: "Exactamente… ya que estamos… hablemos de los regalos de Navidad~"

-Goushu Flare: "Yo aún no sé que regalarle a mis padres…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Pregúntales que es lo que quieren~"

-Rococo Urupa: "Un regalo tiene que ser una sorpresa, algo inesperado…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Exacto, si sabes que es, no es una sorpresa…"

-McCall Kisara: "Por eso debes ir y darle una remolacha…"

-Maron Ian: "Nadie se espera una remolacha…"

-Goushu Flare: "No, no y no… una remolacha no…"

-McCall Kisara: "Pero no se lo espera…"

-Cain Saito: "Pero da igual… eso no puede darles…"

-Kito Ryand: "¿Cómo le va a regalar una remolacha a sus padres?"

-McCall Kisara: "Pues dándosela~"

-Maron Ian: "…"

-Goushu Flare: "… No."

-Drago Hill: "Yo le regalaré eso a Ryuu~"

-Ryuu Skell: "Oh, Drago que genial~"

-Drago Hill: "Gousha… ya sabes que darle a tu amor platónico…"

-Goushu Flare: "…"

-Skid Wu: "Lo mejor de esto es que nadie se esperaba que Ryuu se lo tomase bien…"

-Drago Hill: "Es un regalo~"

-Goushu Flare: "Pero da igual… es una remolacha…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Bueno, ya está bien de meterse con las remolachas, jolines que ellas también tienen sentimientos… _mon diu_~"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Ahora nos ha salido protector de remolachas…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Lo hago por una buena causa"

-Kino Aki: "¿Por los sentimientos de las remolachas?"

-Rococo Urupa: "Exacto"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Ya está bien… que leer tanto remolacha me entrará hambre…"

-Walter Mountain: "Come… que comer es bueno… y si son remolachas pues mejor que son buenas para la sangre~"

-Shintei Hanba: "A mí me gustan con un poco de queso de cabra… están buenísimas~"

-Yumu Rinji: "Y si también las pones en una ensalada con maíz, poco de macarrones y toda una mezcla de pimiento y otras verduras están que te mueres de buena~"

-Drago Hill: "A mí me encantan solas~"

-Ryuu Skell: "Ya está bien… que me está entrando hambre y son las tantas de la madrugada"

-Walter Mountain: "Eh chicos… yo he ido a buscar una al refrigerador y le he puesto un poco de sal y la estoy comiendo… no me arrepiento"

-Alex Hawk: "_No me arrepiento de comer_~"

-Eddi Howard: "_Aunque engorde un poco más_~"

-Alex Hawk: "_Comer es un vicio y yo comí_~"

-Eddi Howard: "_Aunque mamá se enfado_~"

-Alex Hawk: "_Quiero remolachas pa comer_"

-Eddi Howard: "_De las que sobraron de ayer_~"

-Alex Hawk: "_Yo siento que sino caducaran_~"

-Eddi Howard: "_Y en mi estómago mejor están_~" (3)

_.A Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Rococo Urupa, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Maygar Neysan: "Gracias chicos, de verdad… _Merci_!"

-Cain Saito: "Creo que se la pusimos justo y todo…"

-Walter Mountain: "_Je les aime, vraiment les aimer beaucoup_" (4)

_.A Eddi Howard y a Alex Hawk les gusta esto._

-Eddi Howard: "_Your welcome_~"

-Maron Ian: "Es tarde y yo estoy riéndome mucho y creo que vendrá mi madre a echarme la bronca… pero me seguiré riendo"

-Yumu Rinji: "Sé un buen hijo y rebélate~"

-Rococo Urupa: "Bueno, con todo esto… a Shintei ya se le tiene que haber pasado la depresión~"

-Maxi Ride: "Shinpai es tonto y ya esta…"

-Yumu Rinji: "No seas malo, Maxi…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "¿Saben? De pequeño me decían que si te metías mucho con una persona es porque te gustaba…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Es verdad… a mi me lo decía mucho mi padre…"

-Maxi Ride: "Pero a mí no me gusta, Shinpachi… la verdad… es que… tengo miedo…"

-Shintei Hanba: "¿De qué?"

-Maxi Ride: "De perderte… de que ya todo sea diferente y que cambie todo entre nosotros…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Oh~ ¿en serio?"

-Maxi Ride: "Nah, tengo miedo que mi madre me castigue por suspender y me deje sin internet…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Yo a ti te mato…"

-Ginni Guino: "¿Oyeron el sonido ese de algo romperse? Fue el corazón de Shintei…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Idiotas…"

-Drago Hill: "Chicos por dios… me estoy riendo muchísimo y me castigaran porque es tarde… ya paren…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Escucha reggaetón ahora que estás deprimido…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Olvídenme…"

-Maron Ian: "Vamos, no es para tanto…"

- Raimon Natsumi: "Es verdad, sólo le gusta fastidiarte y ya está…"

-Shintei Hanba: "En resumen… ¿me quieres?"

-Maxi Ride: "No…"

-Shintei Hanba: "¿Te importo?"

-Maxi Ride: "No…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Idiota…"

-Maxi Ride: "No me preguntaste si me gustabas…"

-Shintei Hanba: "¿Te gusto?"

-Maxi Rider: "No~"

-Shintei Hanba: "Imbécil"

-Rococo Urupa: "Creo que me dará un ataque de tanto reírme~"

-Kino Aki: "Oye… ¿esto no es de un chiste?"

-Maxi Rider: "Lo es~"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Lo mejor de todo es que hasta pegaba con la conversación…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Yo sigo sin saber porque Maxi-kun ignora a Shintei-kun…"

-Windy Faster: "Creo que se aburre…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Uno no ignora a la gente porque se aburre…"

-Kito Ryand: "Maxi sí…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Y yo…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Yo también~"

-Drago Hill: "No, Ryuu tu eres tonto y punto…"

-Ryuu Skell: "No seas cruel…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Ahora es cuando debería de aparecer la Persona G y ayudar a Skell…"

-Drago Hill: "Eso. Persona G di algo…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Que genial, por fin sabré a quién le gusto~"

-Windy Faster: "No hablará. Le da vergüenza…"

-Ryuu Skell: "No…"

-Drago Hill: "No pasa nada, Ryuu… ya le pegaré yo cuando le vea por ser un cobarde…"

-Goushu Flare: "Eh… que injusto…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Injusto es que él no diga nada…"

-Goushu Flare: "Injusto es lo que hará Dragona…"

-Drago Hill: "Injusto es que seas tan cobarde…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Injusto es que Ryuu-kun aún no se haya dado cuenta…"

-Ginni Guino: "Injusto es que yo no esté comiendo remolachas ahora mismo…"

-Maron Ian: "Injusto es que hoy sea domingo… y mañana lunes de examen…"

-Skid Wu: "Lo que es verdaderamente injusto es que yo quiero unos Yachinos y es tarde y no puedo salir a comprarlos…"

-Cain Saito: "Injusto de verdad es que Skid se burle de mi llamándome inmaduro cuando él sólo tiene un año más que yo…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Tristemente injusta es la relación de senpai-kouhai-y-sólo-seremos-eso-para-siempre de Sugimori-san y Arata…"

_.A Kino Aki, Raimon Natsumi, Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Rococo Urupa, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell y a Skid Wu les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Injusto es que Kirigakure-kun y yo suframos por Arata-kun"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Yo a esa relación ya me acostumbre así que borrón y cuenta nueva~ injusto es que dentro de un rato vamos a clase…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Aki y yo lloramos… tanto por lo de ir a clase como por tu comentario sobre tu relación…"

-Drago Hill: "Yo sólo espero que Ryuu no acabe como Arata… o bueno, en todo caso sería Gousha…"

-Goushu Flare: "D-déjame… ya algún día hablaremos…"

-Windy Faster: "_Un jour_…" (5)

-Rococo Urupa: "Eh chicos… sé que todo es muy injusto… en especial lo de Arata… pero para mí lo verdaderamente injusto es que Natsumi aún no se decida si quedarse en Japón o venirse con nosotros para festejar Año Nuevo… con lo bien que se lo pasará~"

-Windy Faster: "+1 a Rococo…"

-Yumu Rinji: "Capaz que si Natsumi viene, pueda hablar con Ryuu y como es una chica le haga entrar en razón y darse cuenta de quién es la Persona G…"

-Kito Ryand: "La opción a era "Drago debe intentar que Ryuu se dé cuenta de quién es la Persona G e intentar unirles", la b "Dejarle a Natsumi que se encargue ella cuando venga a visitarnos" y la c es "Aprovechar Año Nuevo para crear una situación donde Ryuu y la Persona G acaben juntas"… esos son los planes…"

-Windy Faster: "También está el plan Z prima, versión 2.0 que consiste en dejar que Ryuu se dé cuenta por si mismo… pero como verán… es el último plan de la lista y prácticamente esta tachado… no confiamos en Ryuu"

-Ryuu Skell: "Pobre Ryuu…"

-Yumu Rinji: "…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "…"

-Raimon Natsumi: "…"

-Kino Aki: "…"

-Maxi Ride: "…"

-Rococo Urupa: "…"

-Ginni Guino: "…"

-Shintei Hanba: "…"

-Goushu Flare: "…"

-Drago Hill: "¡Ryuu!"

-Ryuu Skell: "¡Drago!"

-Goushu Flare: "Ryuu, _mon diu_!"

-Skid Wu: "Skid~"

-McCall Kisara: "_Skip_ múltiple ultra con nuevo aplicador para manchas difíciles de quitar~"

-Cain Saito: "¿Pero… qué? ¿Eso no es de una publicidad?"

-McCall Kisara: "Lo es~ era para romper el hielo…"

-Cain Saito: "…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "…"

-Maygar Neysan: "…"

-Walter Mountain: "…"

-Kito Ryand: "Bueno… ¡Ya!"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Ya está bien… hablemos del tema principal aquí…"

-Yumu Rinji: "¿Qué Ryuu es _Stan, el perro bloguero_?"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Exacto… no, esperen eso no…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Lo que nosotros queremos saber es porque Ride está enfadado con Hanba…"

-Kino Aki: "Es que como ninguno es rubio… no lo sabemos, no nos han contado su anécdota en el Club de los rubios…"

-Windy Faster: "Oh, así que era eso~ la verdad es que nosotros tampoco lo sabemos…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Cuéntenlo de una vez…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Yo no recuerdo hacerle nada a Maxi para que me trate tan mal…"

-Maron Ian: "Chicos… son casi las dos de la madrugada y debemos irnos a dormir… y los japoneses a clase… así que cuéntenlo ya…"

-Skid Wu: "Esperen, pongamos los _J´aime_ porque no quiero que seamos el estado marginado que antes de irse a la cama no lo ponen…"

-Windy Faster: "_J´aime_ para que en Año Nuevo comamos los Yachinos~"

_.A Maxi Ride, Rococo Urupa, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Rococo Urupa: "_J´aime_ para que Natsumi se venga con nosotros en Año Nuevo y ayude de paso a Ryuu~"

_.A Ryuu Skeel, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata, Kirigakure Saiji, Raimon Natsumi, Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan y a Skid Wu les gusta esto._

-Drago Hill: "_J´aime_ para los que pensamos que al final el plan C será el que seguramente nos ayude…"

_.A Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Rococo Urupa, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Cain Saito: "_J´aime_ para los que no nos esperábamos que Ryuu fuese el perro bloguero y sobre todo para que Maxi nos cuenta la verdad~"

_.A Windy Faster, Rococo Urupa, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Ryuu Skell, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Maron Ian: "Eso… ¿cómo empezó todo?"

-Maxi Ride: "A ver, querido Maron… hace varios años… mis padres decidieron…"

-Kito Ryand: "¡Maxi!"

-Maxi Ride: "Ya, ya~ a ver… hace varios días, estaba súper emocionado viendo la novela, que por cierto, mañana nuevo capítulo y sabremos cómo reaccionará Iván a la traición de Natasha…"

-Kino Aki: "Yo creo que al principio se lo tomará muy mal, pero Natasha tenía sus razones y la verdad es que en realidad si ella no lo hacía, Iván iba a meterse en problemas por culpa de su padre, Carlos Francisco Javier de Montes…"

-Rococo Urupa: "Sin olvidar que ahora que está metida Lucciana en el medio, esto se volverá difícil…"

-Windy Faster: "_Merde!_ Debo ponerme al día pero ya…"

-Ginni Guino: "Y yo…"

-Maxi Ride: "Pues… pues… estaba súper intrigado porque en ese momento aún no se sabía lo del padre de Iván ni tampoco lo que había entre Florenccia y Amanda, ya que en ese momento recién Natasha se había escapado con Florenccia…"

-Goushu Flare: "Admito que no me esperaba lo de ellas, bueno a ver, era obvio que Florenccia se moría por Amanda pero como esta parecía pasar de ella, no me imagine que al final acabasen juntas… creo que nadie se lo esperaba…"

-Skid Wu: "Fue un buen _plot twist_… la verdad es que la declaración estuvo muy bonita, Persona G aprende de Florenccia…"

-Maxi Ride: "¡Exacto, aprende de ella! El caso es que estaba muy intrigado por lo que pasaría y estaba dando mis opiniones por _Twitter_ medio indignado porque quería saberlo ya… entonces decido meterme a_ Tumblr_ a ver si me enteraba de algo y en mi _dash_ estaban un montón de reblogs sobre el último capítulo de la novela y además spoilers de los siguientes… por lo que en ese momento me entere de todo… de todo… incluido lo que pasaría en el ante-último capítulo… sin contar que había un esbozo de lo que podría ser el último capítulo…"

-Kito Ryand: "Oh dios… eso me ha dolido hasta a mi…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Oh _mon diu_… Maxi, _vraiment_? Todo esto… solo por… ¿los spoilers?" (6)

-Drago Hill: "Miren que yo me entero de todo lo de la novela mediante los spoilers… pero saber hasta el final debe doler…"

-Maxi Ride: "¡Sí, Shintei, es por los spoilers! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¿Cómo la miraré ahora que sé prácticamente todo?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Pobre Ride…"

-Shintei Hanba: "Aún así… podrías habérmelo dicho antes y no dedicarte a ignorarme y enfadarte conmigo por cualquier cosa…"

-Maxi Ride: "Me da igual… sigo enfadado contigo y no quiero hablarte…"

-Shintei Hanba: "…"

-Maron Ian: "La novela rusa causando enemistades y corazones rotos desde hace más de un año~"

-Maygar Neysan: "Bueno, al menos ya lo sabemos… creo que ya no queda nada por decir…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Por cierto, chicos… al final logré convencer a Drago de que se haga un _sims_ y le obligue a que se casase con el mío… por fin ya no estoy solo~"

-Raimon Natsumi: "Jamás pensé que Ryuu-kun lograría casar a su _sims_ la verdad…"

-Windy Faster: "Drago… ¿por qué? habérselo dejado a la Persona G…"

-Drago Hill: "El maldito Ryuu me soborno con una cena en el Manhatan… en el Manhatan…"

-Maron Ian: "Suertudo…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "¿Qué es el Manhatan?"

-Walter Mountain: "Es un restaurante bastante popular en estos tiempos, es el de moda, en realidad es bastante asequible lo que pasa es que siempre está lleno de gente pero tienen buena comida, aunque debes pelearte por una mesa básicamente~"

-Rococo Urupa: "Normal que aceptarás crearte un _sims_… cualquier lo hubiera hecho…"

-Yumu Rinji: "Eso significa… que… ¿tuvieron una cita?"

-Drago Hill: "… Mirándolo de ese modo… pero no, fue en plan amigos…"

-Kito Ryand: "¿Oyeron eso que se rompía? Era el corazón de Ryuu… y ¿oyeron lo que se rompía cuando supimos que Ryuu estuvo con Drago en el Manhatan? Exacto… era de la Persona G…"

-Goushu Flare: "… Mueran…"

-Ryuu Skell: "Asco de vida…"

_.A Maxi Ride, Windy Faster, Rococo Urupa, Walter Mountain, Ginni Guino, Maron Ian, Shintei Hanba, Yumu Rinji, Kito Ryand, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Cain Saito, McCall Kisara, Maygar Neysan, Skid Wu, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki, Shimozuru Arata y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ Hoy estaba intentando acceder a mi Twitter y me equivoco en la contraseña, entonces me pregunta "¿Eres humano?" entonces pienso "Joder, me ha pillado… soy Stan, el perro bloguero", ahora no me dejará acceder nunca más

2_ "Someone like you" de Adele.

"Déjame verte" de El Sueño de Morfeo

"Love me again" de John Newman

"Gasolina" de Daddy Yankee

"Baila morena" de Hector y Tito con Don Omar

3_ "No me arrepiento de este amor" de Gilda

4_ Je les aime, vraiment les aimer beaucoup: Les quiero, en serio que les quiero mucho

5_ Un jour…: Algún día…

6_ Vraiment?: ¿De verdad?

.

Bueno, admito que la anécdota de Año Nuevo es la que me paso a mi y a mis amigos el año pasado, ya que siempre nos reunimos para festejarlo todos juntos, decidimos jugar mil y un juegos de esos, lo mejor es que la mayoría va medio borracho así que es un desmadre... lo del monigote con lag nos paso, igual que lo de tener todos los niveles con la ruta esa del espacio y sobretodo que uno de nosotros quedo en 12º lugar xD es muy triste pero cierto... usaré más anécdotas de esas porque la verdad es que ese día, todos los años, no tiene pérdida xD

Y lo del sims... ¿pensaba que iba a olvidarme que Ryuu en el estado de los italianos se quejaba por no tener a su sims casado? pues no... ya por fin empiezo a cerrar algunas cosas super importantes (?)

.

**Preguntas**~

1_ Es normal el enfado de Maxi sólo por saber el casi final de la novela?

2_ Al final tendrán que usar el plan C para unir a Ryuu y la Persona G?

3_ Ryuu debe quedarse con la Persona G o con Drago y su sims?

4_ Serían capaces de regalar remolachas a alguien? xD

.

Los **reviews** intentaré o editar este cap o en el próximo cap ya responderlos... es que es casi la 1:30 y debo dormir D: lo siento D:

.

**Spoiler** del próximo cap~:

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): **"Acabo de encontrar un estado mío de principio de curso que ponía: "Este año voy a estudiar mucho, voy a hacer todos los deberes cuando llegue a casa, pienso estudiar una semana antes, siempre tendré los apuntes al día…" y al otro día veo un vídeo mío donde salgo riéndome de un post de perros en Tumblr... otro año más sin cumplir mis expectativas..."**

.

Y bueno, lamento la tardanza... y lo raro que es el cap, pero al menos se han enterado de más cosas... como la novela xD Así que ya nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~ _**see you~**_


	36. Presa no cumpliendo sus espectativas?

**Hey hey hey~!** (?) **_Feliz año nuevo~ y reyes~_** y como no publicaba hace mil años... Feliz navidad~ y cumpleaños para mi~ Lamento haber estado 10 años sin actualizar... es que las fiestas me han mantenido ocupada y ni siquiera había abierto el word, creo que lo abrí anteayer para empezar a escribir esto :´D

Espero que para el próximo no me tire mil años... además que dentro de unos días tengo que escribir un fic para una amiga... así que espero subirlo antes de acabar febrero~

**Ya llevamos 3 años y unos días~ que felicidad~ ni yo me lo creo... jolines... ya tres años y aún no acabo esta cosa xD**

.

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no están hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta" y las palabras extranjeras~

¿Por qué Presa? Porque su nombre es de lo mejor y debía usarlo~

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mío, el Chrono tendría un nombre más corto, el protagonista sería Zanak y Rei y en Inazuma Samsung o Galaxy sería Konoha~ -además que ella ya saldría con Kusaka- y no hubiese dejado que doblasen los nombres del Earth Eleven tan feos xD

**Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido!** y por los favs, los alerts, los reviews y todo~ no dejo de verlo y pensar que todo esto empezó cuando una tarde mientras lavaba los platos me indignaba porque el fandom de IE siempre usaba a las mismas parejas... que recuerdos :´D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "**Acabei de encontrar um de meu estado de ir adiantado que dizia: "Este ano eu vou estudar muito, vou fazer todo o dever de casa quando eu chegar em casa, eu acho que o estudo de uma semana antes, sempre tem notas de um dia..." e outro dia que eu ver meu vídeo onde eu vou rir um cão post no Tumblr... mais um ano sem cumprir as minhas expectativas... **"

_.A Mac Roniejo, Formiga Cremens, Falcão Da Silva, Leonardo Almeida, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Presa, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "Ya somos dos…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Tres…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Cuatro…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Yo creo que has descrito la vida del 99% de los estudiantes del mundo…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Yo soy el típico que sabe que no lo cumplirá así que ni siquiera lo pienso~"

-Gato: "Pues yo soy del que siempre antes de un examen piensa que será la última vez que estudia el día anterior… pero nunca lo cumple…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Pues yo estudio una semana antes…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "…"

-Bagre Antônio: "…"

-Monstro: "…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Muere…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Traidor…"

-Coruja Serjo: "No mereces vivir…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Olvídenme…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Eh chicos… admito que siempre he sido un desastre en el colegio y nunca cumplía nada… pero este año he sido un estudiante un poco más normal y me he organizado y, aunque estudiaba tres días antes, ha cambiado un poco mi vida…"

-Kino Aki: "La vida de estudiantes… esa vida tan horrible…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Eh… pues yo sigo siendo igual de irresponsable~"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Viva la irresponsabilidad~"

-Monstro: "Esta es la típica vida de estudiante…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Es tan típico como que cuando éramos pequeños, los besos nos daban asco…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Típico: Siempre te mandaban a ti a que saques la basura…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Típico: Le preguntabas a Roniejo que hora era y te decía que las dos…"

_.A Mac Roniejo, Formiga Cremens, __Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules)__, Leonardo Almeida, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Presa, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Típico: Tu madre te decía "ya está la comida", ibas y te tocaba hacer la mesa porque aún quedaban diez minutos…"

-Gato: "Típico: Cuentas a todos los compañeros que tienes delante de ti para saber qué ejercicio te tocará a ti…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Típico: Te pones a caminar por el supermercado y cuando te das cuenta, estás perdido y ya no sabes dónde está la persona con la que fuiste y te pones a buscarla y nunca la encuentras…"

-Kino Aki: "Aún peor… no llevas dinero y tu madre se fue a buscar unas cosas y de repente… te toca a ti el ser atendido y la cajera empieza a pasar tus cosas y tú estás como "mamá, vuelve ya por favor…"…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Típico: Estas en la cama tranquilamente y a punto de dormir y recuerdas que no has hecho los deberes…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Peor… que mañana hay examen…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "_Meu deus_… no me lo recuerdes, Formiga… que ya mucho sufrí en el examen de hoy…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Chicos… como no aprobemos nos quedamos sin vacaciones así que nos vale estudiar como si no hubiese un mañana…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "A mí me toca estudiar así… o sino creo que mi madre me echa de casa…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Peor… puede que te diga que ya empieces los deberes de vacaciones…"

-Monstro: "Por favor, paren… que me pondré a llorar…"

-Bagre Antônio: "Esto es demasiada tortura…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "¿Saben? si das la vuelta a "amor"… queda Roma… que ganas de ir a visitar Roma por vacaciones…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Me ha gustado esa manera de cambiar la conversación, Leonardo~"

-Kino Aki: "¿Qué es lo que harán por vacaciones?"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Yo iré a visitar al resto de mi familia que está perdida en el monte cuidando cabras mientras su máxima diversión es ver que hacen los vecinos y criticarles~"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Un plan sin igual, sin dudas…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Y tanto…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Lo mío es normalito… sólo estaré con mi familia y recorreremos algunas ciudades que lindan Rio de Janeiro…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Pues yo me quedaré en casa porque: 1) pobreza; 2) quiero verme unas nuevas series que estrena _Fox_ en la tele~"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Que planes más aburridos… yo me quedaré todo el día en internet…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Con Leonardo hemos quedado en las vacaciones para estar juntos…"

-Kino Aki: "Oh~ van a hacer las típicas cosas de pareja~ que bonito~"

-Gato: "Yo jugaré algunos juegos como _Silent Hill 4_ porque aún no he pasado el nivel de la cárcel, porque el tipo ese se queja de que no tiene suficiente luz y no ve…"

-Formiga Cremens: "La verdad… si yo estuviese en su situación, donde estoy en un lugar lleno de monstruos, creo que soy capaz de hasta ver en la oscuridad y dar saltos de 2 metros con tal de irme de allí…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Déjale… el protagonista es un niño mimado que no sabe hacer nada bien…"

-Coruja Serjo: " Estúpida gente que se ha criado bien… no saben hacer nada…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Creo que al menos saben poner la lavadora… yo no…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "A ti es para pegarte… con lo fácil que es…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Verdad… además tienes instrucciones o si no le dices a tu madre…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Es que ya me lo explico doce veces pero siempre me olvido y ya saben… el trece es de la mala suerte…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Para nosotros es el cuatro~"

-Mac Roniejo: "Cada cultura y sus subnormalidades~"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Que seríamos sin nuestras costumbres raras…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Pues… personas normales…"

-Kino Aki: "Lo que es genial es ser diferente~"

-Gato: "Excepto que seas verde… si eres verde no eres genial…"

-Bagre Antônio: "Deja de ser tan racista… los verdes también tienen sentimientos…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Racista…"

-Gato: "No me arrepiento…"

-Monstro: "Por culpa de gente como tú, es que se les discrimina…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Vive y deja vivir…"

-Gato: "No, ellos hacen mucho daño a la sociedad…"

-Kino Aki: "Exacto… es que ¿no vieron el capítulo de hoy de la novela? Ya han visto la que han liado los verdes…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Es tanto _plot twist_ que cada vez que sale nuevo capítulo… sufro…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Chicos… _spoilers_, por favor…"

-Gato: "Los _spoiler_ son la muerte…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Para mí la muerte es el examen de mañana…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Del cual deberíamos estar repasando…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "¿Eso es una indirecta? Ejem…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Cof, sí, cof"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Sólo los débiles estudian…"

-Bagre Antônio: "Los machos de verdad no estudiamos… nos comemos el examen…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Eh, pero sin mayonesa… que la mayonesa es para bebés…"

-Bagre Antônio: "Exacto~"

-Kino Aki: "Esto es ¿típico de machos?"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Sí~"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Entre que Ichinose debe poner cara de macho y que en Brasil los estudiantes se comen sus exámenes… me siento raro… no soy un hombre de verdad…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Tienes pelo rosa… eso ya es ser un macho…"

-Kino Aki: "Jo, otra vez echándome en cara que no puedo ser un macho…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Puedes ser una macha si quieres…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Macha…"

-Gato: "Tantos años estudiando lengua han servido para algo~"

-Mac Roniejo: "Gracias mamá… esto es para ti…"

-Gato: "Yo soy tu madre y te tiro una chancla desde mi habitación…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Suerte que no lo eres~"

-Gato: "Serías un hijo muy feo…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Que mala madre…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Es verdad, para las madres, siempre vamos a ser los chicos más guapos de mundo~"

-Mac Roniejo: "Para la mía no… ya acaban de ver que me quiere tirar una chancla y me ha dicho feo…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Que cruel…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Eso merece… ¡rebelarte!"

-Alex Hawk: "_Por qué tan triste tú, tú"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Si ella te tira una chancla"_

-Alex Hawk: "_El momento es ahora"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Rebélate, sé un verdadero macho"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Y mándame un wa"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Que yo al rescate llegaré"_ (2)

_.A Mac Roniejo, Formiga Cremens, Falcão Da Silva, Leonardo Almeida, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Leonardo Almeida: "Mira, ya puedes alegrarte, los estadounidenses han venido a dedicarte canción~"

-Mac Roniejo: "_Muito obrigado._ Ahora ya estoy más feliz~"

-Kino Aki: "Chicos, se da cuenta que están medio dormidos… sólo han cambiado la letra a una parte muy pequeña…"

-Alex Hawk: "No es nuestra culpa… tenemos sueño…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Váyanse a dormir…"

_.A Eddi Howard y a Alex Hawk les gusta esto._

-Shimozuru Arata: "Eso significa que en Brasil también es tarde…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Lo es… pero es que nos hemos entretenido hablando y se paso el tiempo…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Yo en realidad me había conectado para ver un poco como estaba el panorama por aquí… pero veo que me quede enganchado…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Si es que… que poco autocontrol tienen…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Tú eres igual que nosotros…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Pero yo al menos tengo una madre que me dice que soy guapo~"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Y tiene pareja~"

-Mac Roniejo: "Muere, maldito hereje… y tú también, Presa"

-Coruja Serjo: "Bien~ pelea~"

-Monstro: "Esto me recuerda al último capítulo de la novela…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Yo aún no lo he visto porque estaba estudiando…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "…"

-Kino Aki: "…"

-Bagre Antônio: "…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "… Mentiroso…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Tú sí que eres un hereje por perderte el capítulo sólo por estudiar…"

-Gato: "Ah… ¿pero qué existen personas que a la tarde, en vez de distraerse con cualquier cosa, realmente estudian?"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Sí… Almeida, lo hace…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Creo que es de ese 0.02% de la población del mundo mundial que lo hace…"

-Bagre Antônio: "En mi vida pensé que conocería a alguien así…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Tengo miedo…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Bueno, ya está bien… lo importante aquí son los _spoilers_…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Deberían de irse a dormir…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "No, primero los _spoilers_…"

-Kino Aki: "Es que… ha habido tanto _plot twist_ que no sé por dónde empezar…"

-Lagarto Carlos: "Lo más importante… al final se ha revelado quién era Catherine…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "¿La chica que acompañaba a Iván y le había dicho que no podía contar su pasado porque era secreto nacional? ¿Se ha dicho por qué es tan parecida a Roxanne y a Dave?"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Les recuerdo que yo no veo la novela y esos nombres me suenan raros…"

-Kino Aki: "Los protas son Natasha e Iván… hace algo de veinte capítulos, se han separado en dos grupos: Natasha está con Florencia, Amanda y Lucciana… Iván con Catherine y Michael… Roxanne y Dave son una pareja de espías del padre de Iván…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Ah ya sé quiénes son… son los dos rubios que no superan los veinte años ¿verdad? Y sé que el _fandom_ estaba en llamas porque Catherine era una mezcla de ambos…"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Son ellos… pues resulta que cuando Natasha e Iván tuvieron la discusión tras enterarse de quién era su padre, Natasha intentó volver a su planeta pero tuvo un error al escribir las coordenadas y viajo en el tiempo… ahí es donde salió Catherine, que es la hija de Roxanne y Dave, lo que sucede es que ella quiere viajar al pasado para ayudar a Iván a derrotar al verdadero enemigo, que no es el padre de Iván como todos pensábamos, y así cambiar el futuro porque no quiere que sus padres mueran… Natasha se la lleva consigo y deciden no contar nada de lo que sucederá y sobretodo, Natasha debe separarse de Iván porque no pueden acabar juntos… por eso ella decide irse a otro lugar y que Catherine se quede como de asistenta del detective…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Eso sí que es un buen _plot twist_…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Y yo me lo he perdido…"

-Monstro: "Mereces morir…"

-Leonardo Almeida: "Y tanto…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Yo soy del Iván/Natasha hasta la muerte y seguiré apoyándoles…"

_.A Mac Roniejo, Formiga Cremens, Leonardo Almeida, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Y yo… sólo espero que Catherine logre su cometido, vuelva al futuro y todo haya cambiado, además de que sus padres sigan vivos… que es sólo una adolescente y los necesita… capturen al malo, resuelvan de una vez por todas si los caramelos de naranja son mejores que los de limón y que la pareja protagonista acabe junta…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Yo no quiere que ella vuelva a su planeta…"

-Formiga Cremens: "Ni yo…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Que injusticia…"

-Mac Roniejo: "Por cierto… ¿saben? Para aprenderme toda una fórmula de física que me saldrá mañana en el examen, he utilizado el método "novela rusa" y funciona…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "¿Tienes que delirar un poco cuando estás delante del papel y así crear tu obra maestra?"

-Mac Roniejo: "Más o menos… bah, no… lo que hago es cambiar las letras y los signos por nombres de los personajes de la novela…"

-Borboleta Barbosa: "Yo hice algo parecido pero con Historia… cambiaba los nombres de los países y los presidentes por los lugares y los nombres de la novela… al final te queda todo…"

-Falcão Da Silva: "Esa novela es horrible…"

-Coruja Serjo: "Es de lo mejor~"

-Leonardo Almeida: "La novela y el hecho que Roniejo tenga reloj y Falcão internet, son de las mejores cosas del año~"

_.A Formiga Cremens, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Mac Roniejo: "No sé de qué se quejan… pero si cuando no tenía reloj era igual que ahora…"

-Gato: "Mentira, siempre eran las dos para ti"

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "Mañana a las dos de la tarde tengo mi examen de Literatura Universal y estoy aquí…"

-Monstro: "Deberíamos irnos a dormir…"

-Formiga Cremens: " Son casi las tres… _deu_…"

-Gato: "Bueno, según el antiguo reloj de Roniejo son las dos~"

-Mac Roniejo: "De tu envidia nace mi fama…"

_.A Gato le gusta esto._

-Leonardo Almeida: "Y los japoneses que ahora están en el colegio… ¿ya acabaron los exámenes de hoy?"

-Kino Aki: "Aún no… a mi me queda el de Economía, pero decidí pasarme por aquí un rato para ver que se comentaba~"

-Shimozuru Arata: "A nosotros el de Biología~ así que chicos, los _likes_ a dormir~"

-Mac Roniejo: "_Eu gosto_ para los que no esperábamos el _plot twist_ de la novela~"

_.A Formiga Cremens, Falcão Da Silva, Leonardo Almeida, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, __Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules)__, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules): "_Eu gosto_ para los que seguiremos diciendo que estudiaremos una semana antes y haremos todos los deberes el mismo día que nos lo envían y luego lo hacemos todo a última hora~ "

_.A Mac Roniejo, Formiga Cremens, Falcão Da Silva, Leonardo Almeida, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Gato, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Gato: "Y un _eu gosto_ para los que el primer mes de vacaciones nos las pasaremos tirados en la cama y diciendo "mañana hago los deberes, de verdad" y lo haremos todo dos días antes de empezar clases~"

_.A Mac Roniejo, Formiga Cremens, Falcão Da Silva, Leonardo Almeida, Lagarto Carlos, Bagre Antônio, Monstro, __Presa (Paquito Pérez de la Rosa de los Remedios Azules)__, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Serjo, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ Acabo de encontrar un estado mío de principio de curso que ponía: "Este año voy a estudiar mucho, voy a hacer todos los deberes cuando llegue a casa, pienso estudiar una semana antes, siempre tendré los apuntes al día…" y al otro día veo un vídeo mío donde salgo riéndome de un post de perros en Tumblr... otro año más sin cumplir mis expectativas...

2_Solitaria ft. Dalmata - Alkilados (admito que en mi vida había oído esta canción)

.

**Preguntas**~:

.

1_ ¿Ustedes también se han propuesto este año estudiar una semana antes?

2_ ¿Lo cumplirán o seguirán estudiando la noche anterior?

3_ ¿Tienen mejores planes que ellos en vacaciones o igual de cutres?

4_ ¿Han conocido a ese 0.02% de a sociedad que estudia una semana antes?

.

**Reviews** de los dos caps~:

.

-_Shirou Kiyama:_ No te preocupes que yo me tire un año, literalmente, para empezar a verme el Go… e hice trampa, porque cuando se estrene el Go ni me lo empecé pero cuando empezó el Chrono Stone me lo tuve que ver, así que vi primero CS xD Oh dios, por qué la gente siempre recomienda mi fic? Me da vergüenza y todo xD Pues aún no me lo he comprado al juego, porque me lo iban a regalar para mi cumple pero como estaba ocupada, entonces lo pospusieron, aún así, he visto todos los gameplays de cuando salió en japo xD Adiós~ y espero que sigas disfrutando del fic~

-_Maka Rune Rune:_ Jaja, no te preocupes, más vale tarde que nunca xD Me alegro muchísimo que te guste esta cosa, siempre me hace feliz que me lo digan~ :D No prob, cada uno con sus ships y yo las respeto~. Lo que pasa es que Mark y Michael perdieron a sus chicos porque no sabían poner cara de macho u_u (¿) Fidio volverá a aparecer en el de los italianos, recuerda todo lo que paso en su último estado xD Siempre es bueno restregarle a tus amigos tus nuevos regalos~. En realidad aún no tengo muy decidido con quién se quedará Ryuu pero es verdad que ya hay SomeFubu así que ya desde hace tiempo me estoy planteando que Ryuu se quede con Goushu~. Y sobre tu pregunta, siempre intento mantenerme neutral con los personajes que me caen mal por puro respeto a mis lectores, ya que a mi no me gusta leer cuando tratan mal al que a mi me gusta, e intento que no se note mi odio xD la verdad es que fue por culpa del fandom, debido a que soy CC en facebook de una página de IE desde hace como 2 años y medio, he tenido que conocer a la "peor" parte del fandom: que son los que enaltecen y adoran como si no hubiese un mañana al personaje que aman y quieren casarse con él, y te digo que me cruce con muuuuchas así, entonces empecé a cogerle manía ya que sus fans despreciaban a todo el resto sólo porque aveces cogían su sitio en los partidos, etc, me toco pelear mucho con ellas pero al final pase, por lo que mi "odio" no es por el personaje, tristemente es por sus fans… por eso me aleje del fandom de IE, debido a toda esa parte del fandom que a mí me arruino esta gran serie… pero bueno, esa gente esta en todos los fandoms~

-_Marche:_ Me alegro que te gustase~ :D No te preocupes que a mi me paso lo mismo pero con un programa de fantasmas, casi me matan mis amigos cuando les digo que no iba porque estaba viendo el programa xD Todos sabemos que amas más a Diofanto que a Donatello (¿)… en realidad el cap iba a ver más insinuaciones entre Billy y Alex pero al momento de escribirlo me olvide lo que iba a poner x´D Oye, pues yo no sabía que estabas obsesionada con TMNT (¿?). Por cierto soy fan de la indirecta del MikaMiya, el drabble que esta escrito a la mitad y cada vez que lo abro se me va la inspiración :´D

-_Rox Siniestra:_ Oh por dios, no llames digno a esta cosa que además va contra las reglas de FF xD Creo que a todos nos ha pasado algo parecido con algún trabajo, es como una ley del estudiante que siempre debe cumplirse (¿) Dentro de poco sacaran su disco, habrá que comprarlo~… Oye, pues llevaba un tiempo pensando en algún estado de Arata intentando poner de celoso a Sugimori-san pero me has dado una idea~ gracias~

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Bien! Por fin torre nueva, adiós a la baka-torre, que descanse en paz :´D Pero si tirarse una semana de fiestas es de lo mejor! Al final acabas sin nisiquiera saber en que día estás ni que hora es, el día te lo pasas durmiendo y la noche despierto~ lo mejor es cuando vuelves a tu rutina diaria y aún estás cansado :´D Es que América en realidad no existe en la Tierra, por eso son distintos (¿) Oh no, acabarás stalkeando a la gente y viendo novelas, no sigas el ejemplo de los ina-emos D: Ellos siempre tendrán una anécdota que contar… siempre xD Bueno, el caso es que te vengaste, eso es bueno… y así le dejas de dar vueltas al asunto y luego te ríes al recordarlo xD

-_Ashery~:_ Yo en vacaciones he estado más pérdida que cuando los de la Biblia han estado 40 años en el desierto, así que te comprendo~ Bien! Tus tres meses serán recompensados~ aunque aún no sé cuantos caps tendrá, eso sí, será más corto que este o me muero (¿). Es que Ara-chan es prtagonista de shojo, debe ser moe (¿) Ya verás que tengo planeado para Arata y Sugimori~. Oye, pues es un buen título~ por qué todo el mundo tiene títulos guays y yo me tiro como 10 años para pensar en uno y queda cutre? xD Vale, ya tengo madrina~ es un gran paso xD Cara de macho quedará en el recuerdo de todos los que hayan leído mi fic porque creo que es de las mejores frases que habría podido poner xD Pues si te soy sincera, creo que el primero estado del Facebook a lo Go va a ser del Kidokawa, porque son mi equipo favorito del Go~ con decirte que esta escrito desde hace como medio año… igual que el capítulo final de este fic, llevan meses escrito pero nunca son publicados los pobres :´D

-_Ichirouta Aru:_ Oh dios mio, eso si que es vivir al límite y el resto son tonterías xD Bien~ me alegro que esta parida haya servido para alegrarte el día~ tu me lo alegras a mi diciéndome eso~ :D Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho en el viaje~. Creo que no puedes estar peor que Ichinose xD. Eh, pues recuerda "la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío", ya tendrás tiempo de vengarte~. Oh dios mio, pobre de ti xD yo por eso tengo auto-guardado porque yo sufrí mucho cuando me ha pasado eso en otras ocasiones :´D Me alegro que te guste y por fin me digno a subir más contis~ sayonara~

-_Etsuko Mizukoshi:_ Jaja, me alegro que te gustase y perdón por tirarme mil años en seguirlo :´D pero si son cosas típicas que le pasan a todos (¿) A la próxima tu unes a Dylan y el hermano de Mark a ver Bob Esponja~… oh, pues cuidado con tus fans (¿) Es que siempre tiene que haber un personaje desgraciado, o no habría gracia (¿). No te preocupes que Ichinose recordará poner Cara de Macho y llevar zapatos que combinen con el bolso de Aki xD

-_Zahi Itako:_ Me alegro que te gustase y te hayas reído, me hace feliz cuando me dicen eso~ bueno espero que lo sigas leyendo y lo sigas disfrutando~ ^^

.

_-Wynter Defensora de Sakuma11:_ Muchas gracias~ me alegro que te gustase la conti~ ^^ Es que tener spoiler de las cosas que a uno le gusta, duele :´D Si vas a darle una remolacha a alguien, no te olvides de la tarjeta que ponga "lo que cuenta es la intención", además, quién no quiere una remolacha? Es como super genial ese regalo~

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Si! Al final volví, después de verme en los cartones de leche, decidí volver de una vez por todas :´D La verdad es que hasta yo misma me estaba riendo cuando escribía lo de la Gasolina, así que imaginate xD creo que a medio mundo que leyó lo de las remolachas al final le dio hambre y más porque era de noche cuando estaban leyéndolo xD yo normalmente suele usar mucho lo de z prima pero con películas, porque tengo una amiga que ama las películas malas pero malas, entonces les digo películas clase z prima, así que debía usarlo en otro sitio aparte de cómo clasificador de películas xD. No, no veo Águila Roja pero me entere de todo y como que al final no hubo ganas de verla… gracias spoilers xD En realidad su amante virtual es su sims (¿). Oye, pues entre la remolacha y la pasta, me quedo con la pasta, es un buen regalo~ la comida siempre es buena xD Creo que nunca cumplimos nuestras expectativas xD Jaja, un beso~

-_Ichirouta Aru:_ Bien! Soy senpai de alguien :´D Oh dios, a ti también te han spoileado? Pobre de ti :´D Depende de que series, hay algunos spoilers que duelen u_u Todos deben tener su plan z prima 2.0 por si acaso~ regalas remolachas es lo guay ahora, o sea, si no regalas remolachas no eres popular (¿) ya sabes que darle a tu amiga para su próximo cumpleaños (¿?) xD Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu cena y ya nos leemos~ :D

-_Zahi Itako:_ Buenas, otra vez~ Me alegro que te gustase~ :D Los que dan spoilers sin avisar que harán un spoiler deberían de pegarles, a mi me han arruinado muchas series así :´D. Pobre Ryuu, el ama a su sims… y tu no quieres que acaben juntos D: (¿). No te preocupes, recuerda que hay muchos que son stalkers y otros que están forever alone, aún manten esperanza! Si Endou logro graduarse, todos pueden hacer cualquier cosa xD

-_Ashery~:_ Hello~ he vuelto tras haberme perdido por el desierto (¿) xD Creo que hubo otra chica que también me dijo que lo usaría en su fic, debo de buscarlo porque me suena de que me lo comentaron, es que lo de cara de macho es genial~. Recuerda almorzar remolachas (¿) xD Ya verás mi plan para ese dúo~ creo que ellos dos son la que más shippeo de la primera temporada xD Es que Ryuu ama a su sims, deben acabar juntos :D (¿) No te pongas emo! Sólo tienes que organizarte y cuando estes tranquila ya verás que viene la inspiración y escribirás muchísimo este año~

-_Marche:_ Deja a la pobre persona G… que es un cobarde D: (¿) dentro de poco ellos sacaran su cd, así que espero que lo compres (¿) Ya vez, cuando te quieres dar cuenta, ya han pasado meses y es como "cuándo ha pasado tanto tiempo?" xD Es que los spoilers si ponen spoiler antes de decirlo, ya es culpa tuya por leerlo, pero hay veces que los ponen sin venir al caso y yo sufró porque me han arruinado una serie así :´D Tu ahora a disfrutar de tus vacaciones~ que aquí somos guays y justamente mañana volvemos de vacaciones :´DD

.

**Spoiler** del próximo capítulo~:

-Laurent Perec: "**Si alguna vez te pierdes en la selva recuerda que la posición del sol o de las estrellas te ayudará a determinar si es de día o de noche**"

.

Gracias al twitter de Snipatore por inspirarme para el siguiente estado~

Bueno, lamento haberme tirado como 300 años en subirlo... pero más vale tarde que nunca~ ya nos leemos en otro capítulo~ **See you~**


	37. Laurent dando indicaciones?

**Feliz Samba Lentin~~~** recuerdan que les dije que subiría antes de esa fecha? pues bien, subo ese mismo día porque yolo... mientras a la vez, estoy a punto de escribir mi drabble de Samba Lentin como todos los años y me haré unas fotos idiotas, y si me da tiempo un fanart... así que como verán he estado muy ocupada y lo estoy :´D así que la conti es muy corta y cutre :´D por lo que intentaré subir la siguiente pronto... porque en la próxima hay salseo~ y algo que muchos me han pedido que ponga~

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que me leen, me dejan review, me ponen favs y los que siempre me apoyan :D gracias a ustedes sigo subiendo esto porque como ya saben, este fandom lo tengo abandonado :´D

.

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no están hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta" y las palabras extranjeras~

¿Por qué Laurent? La verdad es que tenía que ser un francés y aparte de Julian, el único que me imagino tomándoles el pelo así, es a Laurent~

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mío, el Chrono tendría un nombre más corto, el protagonista sería Zanak y Rei y en Inazuma Samsung o Galaxy sería Konoha~ -además que ella ya saldría con Kusaka- y no hubiese dejado que doblasen los nombres del Earth Eleven tan feos xD

Por cierto, en este estado es martes~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Laurent Perec: "**Si jamais vous êtes perdu dans la jungle, rappelle que la position du soleil ou les étoiles vous aidera à déterminer se il fait jour ou nuit."**

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Lodge Paara, Stephan Henault, Joan Nadal, Queraldo Navarro, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Queraldo Navarro: "Pensaba que ibas a decir algo súper inteligente. Unos métodos para determinar la dirección o algo… no eso…"

-Lodge Paara: "Lauren, _mon ami_… no…"

-Stephan Henault: "Si quieren saber más de cómo sobrevivir en un bosque… miren _"el último superviviente"_… y listo…"

-Joan Nadal: "Siempre me pregunte porque ese el presentador de ese programa se llamaba Oso grylls…"

-Jonas Borak: "¿De verdad se llama Bear Grylls? Pobre…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Bueno… Gato se llama Gato… es igual de feo…"

-Gato: "Mi nombre es súper bonito, no como el tuyo que es horrible y sin estilo…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Tú sí que no tienes estilo~"

-Gato: "Tú menos~"

-Julian Rosseau: "No, tú~"

-Gato: "Tú~"

-Alexander Hausen: "Esto parece una pelea de gatas…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "_Ba dum tss_"

-Pierre Godfin: "Bueno, ya basta… aquí nadie tiene tanto estilo como yo…"

-Laurent Perec: "Gato y Julian deberían mantener una discusión de esas mientras de fondo suena la canción de "las Divinas"…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "No, no… Julian al ritmo de "las Divinas" y Gato al de "las Populares"…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Lo apoyo…"

-Alex Hawk: _"¡Nadie comenta este estado!__"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Aquí manda el gran Julian__"_

-Julian Rosseau: "_Porque él es un francés...__"_

-Alex Hawk: _"¡Un francés de verdad~!__"_

-Eddi Howard: "_No, no, no, no queremos no__…"_

-Gato: "_Ser tan hueco como el gran Julian~"_

-Alex Hawk: "_No, no, no, no queremos no__…"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Ser franceses sin corazón… ¡No, no, no__~!"_

-Julian Rosseau: "_Sea como sea, aquí no comentan feos..."_

-Alex Hawk: "_Pa'que lo veas te voy a mostrar"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Mira ese feo, ah no que ese es Gato..."_

-Julian Rosseau: "_Aquí no puede hablar~"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Sin Julian podemos reír__~"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Sin Julian podemos volar~"_

-Gato: "_Juntos podemos comentar"_

-Alex Hawk: "_Y sin Julian contar~ uh, uh, uh__" (2)_

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Gato, Pierre Godfin, Laurent Perec, Lodge Paara, Stephan Henault, Joan Nadal, Queraldo Navarro, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Stephan Henault: "_Oh, mon diu_…"

-Joan Nadal: "¡Dios mío!"

-Alexander Hausen: "_Oh mein gott_…"

-Kino Aki: "Soy fan… pero mucho, mucho…"

-Jonas Borak: "Esta vez se han pasado… y que Julian y Gato interviniesen, fue de lo mejor…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "De verdad… hagan el cd ya…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Lo necesito comprar"

-Laurent Perec: "Sólo es martes y ya me han alegrado la semana…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "_Danke, danke_"

_.A Eddi Howard y a Alex Hawk les gusta esto._

-Pierre Godfin: "Así que ahora ya paren la pelea, Julian y Gato"

-Kino Aki: "Que alguien diga algo para bajar la tensión"

-Joan Nadal: "_Estoy tan bueno que podría ser un prostituto~"_

-Kirigakure Saiji:_ "Oh yeah, baby_~"

-Queraldo Navarro: "A veces me pregunto por qué soy tu amigo…"

-Joan Nadal: "¿Por qué estoy bueno?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "¿Tanto que podrías ser un prostituto?"

-Joan Nadal: "Exacto~"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Espero que se haga una camiseta que ponga eso"

-Joan Nadal: "Lo haré… o mejor, Rey, regálenme eso para mi cumpleaños~"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Te daremos una tarta y unas velas, deberías estar feliz…"

-Lodge Paara: "Oh no, que empieza otra vez a hablar del precio del pan…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Eh, que ha vuelto a subir…"

-Alexander Hausen: "Yo no necesito ver las noticias para saber cómo va España, sólo hace falta leer a Queraldo para saber cómo va la economía del país~"

-Laurent Perec: "Queraldo debería trabajar para las noticias…"

-Gato: "Pero sólo las relacionadas con la economía del país…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Esto me recordó que aún no tenemos noticias de lo que paso entre los españoles…"

-Kino Aki: "Es verdad… ¿dónde está Pedro-kun para contarnos los cotilleos?"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Ahora lo llamo para que se conecte"

-Jonas Borak: "Mientras, contemos algo entretenido para perder el tiempo~"

-Joan Nadal: "Una vez cuando era pequeño estaba frustrado porque todos lograban hacer dibujos bonitos menos yo así que me subí encima de la mesa y me puse a patear los dibujos de los demás…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Oh dios, que alguien detenga a ese rufián…"

-Stephan Henault: "Eras un malote…"

-Jonas Borak: "Deberías estar en la cárcel…"

-Gato: "Estabas poseído por el demonio…"

-Joan Nadal: "Exactamente… el caso es que la profesora se puso a correrme para que yo dejase de hacer el malote y entonces yo decidí tirarme a la piscina de bolas…"

-Pierre Godfin: "Estabas huyendo de tu destino…"

-Laurent Perec: "Por favor, necesito saber como acaba esta historia que me quedaré sin uñas de la intriga…"

-Joan Nadal: "Entonces la profesora se puso a protestar porque no me encontraba y yo, como niño de cuatro años tope inteligente decidí sacar mi cabeza, porque sí, y reírme mientras decía "nunca me encontrarás" y… sorpresa… me encontró…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Obviamente es por el rastro que dejaste al huir…"

-Stephan Henault: "Y porque había pelotas por el suelo…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Esa profesora debía tener un sexto sentido…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Esa es de las anécdotas que uno cuenta y piensa que era imbécil de niño…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Todos lo hemos sido"

-Alexander Hausen: "Menos yo…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Vale, menos Alex"

-Julian Rosseau: "Yo de niño era normal…"

-Gato: "Y ahora no lo eres~"

-Kino Aki: "Yo de niña era muy parecida a como soy ahora…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Pero ahora eres stalker, de niña no… yo de niño quería ser un ninja…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Y ahora usas tus habilidad para stalkear gente… yo de niño era fan de la robótica y aún lo sigo siendo… no he cambiado mucho…"

-Stephan Henault: "Yo de niño era igual de divino que ahora…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Yo de pequeño era un maestro en el arte de quedarme dormido en cualquier sitio…"

-Laurent Perec: "Pues a mí me confundían con niña…"

-Lodge Paara: "Y lo siguen haciendo…"

-Laurent Perec: "No seas cruel, _mon amour_…"

-Lodge Paara: "_Désolé_"

-Jonas Borak: "Yo de pequeño era el típico niño tranquilo y poco sociable…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Yo era el típico niño extremo que competía con los perros para ver quién corría más al lado de los coches…"

-Pierre Godfin: "Eso sí que es ser extremo, Maxim…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Lo mejor de la frase es sin duda "el típico niño"… los alemanes son raros…"

-Alexander Hausen: "Yo era el típico que en _Halloween_ le pegaba a otros niños para que me den sus caramelos y al final acababa con indigestión porque me había comido no sé cuantos kilos de dulces y los otros niños se burlaban de mi…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Que desgraciados…"

-Jonas Borak: "Malditos niños sin corazón…"

-Lodge Paara: "Yo era el típico que estaba todo el día tirado en el sofá viendo la tele…"

-Joan Nadal: "Yo si no quemaba algo… no era yo…"

-Gato: "Yo molestaba a los otros niños…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Eran unos desastres…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Y lo seguimos siendo~"

-Pedro Moreno: "Hey~"

-Julian Rosseau: "Bien~"

-Kino Aki: "Pedro-kun, te esperábamos~"

-Jonas Borak: "Cuéntanos como han estado estos días…"

-Pedro Moreno: "Bueno, la verdad es que el cuarteto aún sigue peleado y ni se hablan… aunque hay progresos… bueno sólo uno… al menos Isaac y Samuel han dicho que era una pelea tonta y que volverían a ser amigos…"

-Pierre Godfin: "Eh, eso no es justo…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Nosotros queremos sangre…"

-Gato: "Y peleas… más peleas…"

-Kino Aki: "Al menos han intentado arreglarlo…"

-Julian Rosseau: "Eso no vale si no hay alguien sufriendo…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Ya paren…"

-Laurent Perec: "Maldita panda de locos"

-Stephan Henault: "Son todos unos maniáticos… calmen sus hormonas… últimamente la sociedad es muy rara, el otro día mientras iba para el colegio, vi como una bolsa salía volando y golpeaba a un hombre en la cara, esto no tenía nada que ver pero me acordé y me dio risa…"

-Alexander Hausen: "+10 al comentario que no venía al caso de Stephan"

_.A Stephan Henault, __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Laurent Perec, Lodge Paara, Joan Nadal, Queraldo Navarro, Jonas Borak, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Alexander Hausen: "Es algo tan estúpido y no sé por qué y me río…"

-Gato: "Que alguien les tire una bolsa en la cara al cuarteto español~"

-Joan Nadal: "Que no sea la del pan que el Rey Queraldo se nos pone loco…"

_.A Queraldo Navarro le gusta esto._

-Queraldo Navarro: "Eh, que en España nos cobran las bolsas… así que nada de desperdiciar bolsa…"

-Pierre Godfin: "Dios no, otra vez no…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "¿Qué? es un timo…"

-Jonas Borak: "Yo reutilizo las bolsas que están dentro de la bolsa…"

-Julian Rosseau: "¿Qué?"

-Jonas Borak: "Oh vamos… todos en casa tenemos "la bolsa", esa bolsa enorme donde dentro se ponen más bolsas…"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Laurent Perec, Lodge Paara, Stephan Henault, Joan Nadal, Queraldo Navarro, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Alexander Hausen: "Oh… la bolsa… yo también tengo una… creo que tengo más bolsas que el supermercado mismo…"

-Joan Nadal: "Regálaselas al rey…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Eso… que yo sólo tengo las bolsas del _Consum_ de cuando me las daban gratis… y algunas del _Corte Inglés_…"

-Joan Nadal: "Pues yo soy un rata y directamente me cojo las bolsas de la zona de verduras y frutas y guardo ahí las cosas…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Pero por dios… ¿en España son tan pobres?"

-Joan Nadal: "No… sólo que el Rey y yo somos unas ratas…"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Catalán tenías que ser Joan…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Ya dejen los tópicos…"

-Lodge Paara: "Eso… aquí o me cantan flamenquito o no son españoles de verdad"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Pero nano ¿qué me ´tas contando, tronco? Que aquí el flamenquito lo llevamos en la sangre~ todos los días al levantarme nos ponemos a la Isabel Pantoja~"

-Joan Nadal: "Mientras decimos: "ole, ole, ole~ ya se acaba el cole~"…"

-Kino Aki: "Amo los tópicos~"

-Alexander Hausen: "Nosotros todas las mañanas al levantarnos nos servimos nuestra cervecita en nuestra jarra favorita mientras nos comemos unas _wurst_"

-Jonas Borak: "No te olvides que no tenemos alma, por eso no pillamos los chistes y somos unos serios todos"

-Pierre Godfin: "Nosotros somos normalitos… sólo que nos gusta hablar como si hiciésemos gárgaras todo el día~"

-Laurent Perec: "Y nuestro producto más típico es el baguette… tenemos bocadillo de baguette con queso, paté, a las finas hierbas, no nos olvidemos del champagne, el bocadillo de baguette con champagne…"

-Stephan Henault: "No olvides el bocadillo de baguette con baguette, el baguette con baguette de baguette ahumado…"

-Julian Rosseau: "El mejor de todos es sin duda el baguette de baguette con baguette ahumado de baguette con antibaguette…"

-Lodge Paara: "Se están olvidando de que vamos con boinas en la cabeza…" (5)

-Shimozuru Arata: "Me estoy riendo muchísimo… paren ya… por favor…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "De nosotros sólo se dice que somos muy educados y tenemos los ojos chiquitos…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Y que somos todos iguales…"

-Kino Aki: "No te olvides de que cuando nos vamos a otro país, se nos reconoce por hacerle foto a todo lo que vemos… a todo~"

-Gato: "De nosotros sólo se sabe que somos todos buenos jugando al fútbol… todos… hasta las palomas…"

-Maximillian Miraz: "Los tópicos son de lo mejor del mundo~"

-Julian Rosseau: "Sin tópicos no seríamos quienes somos~"

-Joan Nadal: "Me he reído muchísimo con nuestro intento de conversación…"

-Kirigakure Saiji: "Fue de lo mejor"

-Gato: "Aunque al final seguimos como en el principio… sin saber mucho del cuarteto español…"

-Pedro Moreno: "Bueno, tengo últimas noticias que acaban de serme reveladas… Isaac me ha contado que él hizo las paces con Federico y éste con Samuel… los únicos que parecen que no pueden ni verse son Isaac y Carlos… así que Samuel y Federico han decidido unirse para intentar que todos vuelvan a estar bien… pero no puedo dar más detalles porque no sé más…"

-Jonas Borak: "Has hecho un gran trabajo, Pedro"

-Queraldo Navarro: "Te lo dice un alemán, eso es bueno"

_.A Jonas Borak, Pedro Moreno, Alexander Hausen y a Maximilliam Miraz les gusta esto._

-Kino Aki: "Cuando tengas más información nos la compartes~"

-Pedro Moreno: "Ni lo duden~"

-Pierre Godfin: "_Oh mon diu_… ¿han visto la hora? Yo supuestamente estaba repasando para el oral de Historia de mañana…"

-Alexander Hausen: "Bueno… ¿los _likes_?"

-Stephan Henault: "Yo~ _J´aime_ para que Julian y Gato, cada uno por su lado, graben en vídeo la canción que han creado en el estado, también pónganse ropa así guay… y suban el vídeo"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Laurent Perec, Lodge Paara, Joan Nadal, Queraldo Navarro, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Maximillian Miraz: "Lo apoyo~ un _Ich Mag_ porque aunque los tópicos casi siempre son una exageración, la mayoría de nosotros los cumplimos"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Laurent Perec, Lodge Paara, Stephan Henault, Joan Nadal, Queraldo Navarro, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Gato, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

-Joan Nadal: "Un _me gusta_ para los que estamos tan buenos que podríamos ser un prostituto"

_.A __Julian Rosseau, Pierre Godfin, Laurent Perec, Lodge Paara, Stephan Henault, Queraldo Navarro, Jonas Borak, Alexander Hausen, Maximillian Miraz, Gato, Shimozuru Arata, Kino Aki y a Kirigakure Saiji les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

1_ Si alguna vez te pierdes en la selva recuerda que la posición del sol o de las estrellas te ayudará a determinar si es de día o de noche. Gracias a Snipatore, de Twitter, que me dio la idea del estado~

2_ Las primeras cuatro frases son de la canción de "las Divinas", "Gasolina", las cuatro siguientes de "Party" de "las Populares", y, las ocho siguientes son cuatro de cada canción~ de la serie de Patito Feo.

3_ La verdad es que esa frase "estoy tan bueno que podría ser un prostituto", tengo un conocido que siempre que se emborracha, se pone a cantar la canción donde sale… así que pueden buscarla… es delirio total…

4_ Catalunya es una región de Espiña, sí, Espiña, es una comunidad autónoma conocida por su tópico de que es gente muy tacaña, igual que de los vascos de que son muy exagerados… tópicos españoles de los cuales yo me parto xD

5_ Para esta parte me inspire en la página de Francia de la Frikipedia.

.

**Preguntas~**:

1_ Ustedes también recuerdan anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños y piensan que eran demasiado inocentes o idiotas?

2_ También están tan buenos como para ser prostitutos? (?)

3_ Cuál es el tópico más gracioso que tienen de su país?

4_ Creen que de verdad estos chicos aprobaran el curso?

.

**Lamento no poder responder a los reviews**, pero es que ya son más de las 12 del 14 y aún tengo que hacerme unas fotos con cosplay por Samba Lentin, un drabble y si puedo un fanart... y antes de las 5... así que a la próxima los respondo, lo siento :´D

.

**Spoiler** del próximo estado~:

-Shimozuru Arata: "Tras intentarlo durante años... al final me he rendido y he decidido darle una oportunidad a otra persona que me ha apoyado muchísimo... Y sí, Kirigakure y yo hemos decidido empezar algo~"

.

En el próximo hay salseo del bueno~ espérenlo~

Bueno, ya nos leemos a la próxima~ espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente capítulo porque la verdad es que este lo hice a las prisas :´D **See you~ y lamento el tiempo que he tardado en subirlo, pero las clases me dejan sin tiempo :´D**


	38. Arata saliendo con alguien?

**O sea, hello~** (?) **Buenas~** **y Feliz Semana Santa~** lamento haberme tirado casi un mes en subir esto pero... los estudios y el maldito cosplay de Kaneki y su maldito kagune me tienen ocupada por culpa de la tela :´D pero por fin me digne a sentarme y salió esta cosa... bibah~

_Como siempre, gracias a los reviews, los favs, los alerts, la publicidad gratuita que veo aveces por Twitter o Facebook promocionando esta cosa y me parto mucho xD, y por todos los que leen aunque no me dejen review~ gracias~_

_Por cierto, he notado que esta cosa a veces tiene trama y me llama la atención porque se supone que este fic es puro crack y delirios... no se supone que debería tener trama xD **Por cierto, creo que sólo haré 2 capítulos más de cada equipo y por fin acabaré este y si puedo, empiezo el del Go~**_

.

**Aclaraciones: **Sé que esta prohibido el formato script, pero en sí, ellos no están hablando sino que están escribiendo y así es como se ven los comentarios en Facebook...

**Negrita** el estado.

_Cursiva_ los "Me gusta", las palabras extranjeras y en este capítulo también los comentarios de otros chicos en otros estados~

¿Por qué Arata? El emo del fic debía tener su estado~ además éste salió de un review que me dejo Rox Siniestra así que ella ya sabe como acabará ésto~

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mío, el Chrono tendría un nombre más corto, el protagonista sería Zanak y Rei y en Inazuma Samsung o Galaxy sería Konoha~ -además que ella ya saldría con Kusaka- y no hubiese dejado que doblasen los nombres del Earth Eleven tan feos xD

Por cierto, en este estado es miércoles~ y recuerden que, aunque ya se los había dicho en otro cap, en mi fic ellos estarían en preparatoria así que tienen entre 16 y 18 :D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Shimozuru Arata: "**Tras intentarlo durante años... al final me he rendido y he decidido darle una oportunidad a otra persona que me ha apoyado muchísimo... Y sí, Kirigakure y yo hemos decidido empezar algo~"**

_.A Kirigakure Saiji, Kino Aki, Fujimaru Kei, Sangou Baku, Yamagishi Seri, Oobe Shin, Tsuyoshi Hanaoka, Murobushi Kyou y a veinte personas más les gusta esto._

-Saginuma Osamu: "Oh dios mío…"

-Narukami Kenya: "Chan chan chan~"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "Insertar música de telenovela mexicana en momento crítico"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Recuerden que hace más de una semana… Kino-san había puesto en el estado de Kirigakure lo de Kirigakure/Arata= _Otp_… y ahora es real… Kino-san es una bruja, se ha adelantado en el tiempo y ya lo sabía…"

-Hera Tadashi: "Hay dos opciones: la primera es la que acaba de decir Yuukoku; y la segunda es que en realidad ese par ya estaba saliendo desde hace tiempo y no nos había dicho nada"

-Demete Yutaka: "Entonces las citas de los domingos, sí eran citas y no quedadas de estudio…"

-Jimon Daiki: "Y por eso en ese estado, cuando Arata se quejaba de que nadie le quería, Kirigakure puso que él sí que le quería… y le espiaba"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Y nosotros pensando que los _fics_ que nos dedico el gran Moe-sama sobre las _otp_ que creamos en ese estado eran solo _fics_… y había uno que era real"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "No lo puedo creer"

-Mukata Tsutomu: "Son unos malditos ¿cómo nos han engañado así?"

-Ishidara Hanzou: "Y a nosotros… ¡sus amigos!"

-Genda Koujiro: "Le he pedido a Alex y Eddi que antes de entrar en la hora del almuerzo, nos dediquen canción~"

-Saginuma Osamu: "Es verdad, que allí son unas 12 horas menos…"

-Alex Hawk: _"¿__Quién es ese stalker~? que me mira y me desnuda~_"

-Eddi Howard: "_Un tuitstar__inquieto, que me da mil favs y me hace temblar~_"

-Alex Hawk: "_Pero me __hace sentir hombre_"  
>-Eddi Howard: "<em>Nadie me lo quita~ siempre seré yo su emo~<em>"

-Alex Hawk: "_Al que le dedico, mil estado emos~"_

-Eddi Howard: "_Mientras él suspira~ Yo__soy su emo~_"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "Gracias chicos~ ya pueden irse a comer"

_.A Alex Hawk, Eddi Howard, Genda Koujiro, Narukami Kenya, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Izuno Yuu, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki y a Gouin Takeshi les gusta esto._

-Narukami Kenya: "Y suerte con los exámenes~"

_.A Alex Hawk y a Eddi Howard les gusta esto._

-Saginuma Osamu: "Acabo de pasarme por un estado de los ex-miembros del Mikage y ellos también están debatiendo lo mismo. Le he preguntado a Oobe porque no se meten también aquí a comentar pero me ha dicho que primero quieren sacar ellos sus propias conclusiones y llegar a toda la verdad y luego vendrán, que no quieren llenar todo esto de mil comentarios sólo con sus especulaciones…"

-Ishidara Hanzou: "Que buenos chicos"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Esos chicos son amor y el resto son tonterías…"

-Mukata Tsutomu: "Luego estamos nosotros que ni siquiera mantenemos la misma conversación en un mismo estado"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Pensaba que todos hacíamos eso pero no, esos chicos no…"

-Jimon Daiki: "Que alguien les dé un premio por ser tan responsables… y por hablar tan bien, que acabo de meterme en el estado de Fujimaru y estoy leyendo toda la conversación y cuando comparas sus argumentos con los nuestros son como dos mundos distintos"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Empecemos porque ellos usan argumentos y nosotros no…"

-Demete Yutaka: "Nosotros escribimos lo que se nos pasa por la cabeza en el momento, ellos lo piensan"

-Izuno Yuu: "La clave está en que ellos son inteligentes y nosotros no…"

-Genda Koujiro: "Mentira, yo sí~"

-Hera Tadashi: "Te recuerdo que tenemos el vídeo donde Kirigakure y tú están durmiendo en sus respectivos exámenes ¿por haberse quedado toda la noche despiertos?"

-Genda Koujiro: "Fue culpa de ustedes que nos obligaron"

-Narukami Kenya: "Ustedes lo escogieron, nosotros no dijimos nada…"

-Genda Koujiro: "Aún tengo que matar a Sakuma y Narukami por haberme grabado… y creo que Gouin también pero por ahora no tengo pruebas"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "¿De dónde has sacado las pruebas? ¿Se lo preguntaste a los stalkers profesionales?"

-Genda Koujiro: "No. En la descripción del vídeo, subido por Sakuma, ponía: "Genda se ha quedado dormido y con Narukami decidimos grabarle como buenos amigos"…"

-Hera Tadashi: "…"

-Saginuma Osamu: "Menudo par"

-Mukata Tsutomu: "Definitivamente… me hubiese pasado a mí y no hubiese sabido quienes habrían sido"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Narukami Kenya y a Gouin Takeshi les gusta esto._

-Jimon Daiki: "Chicos, que nos desviamos del tema principal"

-Gouin Takeshi: "Verdad… al final ¿es blanco y dorado o negro y azul?"

-Ishidara Hanzou: "Blanco y dorado ¿no?"

-Demete Yutaka: "Yo pensaba que era negro y azul…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "No, no definitivamente era morado y negro…"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "Yo lo vi de ambos colores, dependiendo de donde lo miraba"

-Gouin Takeshi: "Es porque tiene algo que ver con la luz y los ojos…"

-Demete Yutaka: "Normal que Yuukoku lo viese de cualquier color menos del que debía…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Tu lo que tienes en envidia porque mi bandana es muy bonita~"

-Demete Yutaka: "Y da miedo~"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Pero es bonita~"

-Saginuma Osamu: "Eso me recuerda… no nos contaste nada sobre si al final le pediste la cita a Sanzu"

-Genda Koujiro: "Eso, eso… que estamos intrigados…"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Kino-san me dijo que sí, que habían quedado este domingo pasado porque ya se acababan los exámenes…"

-Narukami Kenya: "Es increíble que nos lo haya tenido que decir Kino-san en vez de ti…"

-Izuno Yuu: "No puedo creer que no confiases en nosotros…"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "Ni Arata nos había dicho lo que tenía con Kirigakure… ¿nadie confía en nosotros o qué?"

-Saginuma Osamu: "Yo sí confío en ustedes"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Capitán~"

-Jimon Daiki: "Hagamos un grupo y no invitemos a Yuukoku, Arata ni y Kirigakure por no habernos dicho nada…"

-Hera Tadashi: "Kirigakure se las apañará de alguna manera para enterarse de nuestras conversaciones…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "No me dejen marginado…"

-Demete Yutaka: "Pues habernos contado lo de que tenías una cita…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Pero ¡sí lo hice!"

-Mukata Tsutomu: "¿Eh?"

-Gouin Takeshi: "¿De verdad?"

-Ishidara Hanzou: "Mentira… creo…"

-Saginuma Osamu: "¿Cuándo?"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "El mismo lunes que decidimos quedar…"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Espera, espera… ¿este lunes que paso?"

-Narukami Kenya: "Yo me estoy perdiendo… ¿en qué día estamos?"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Estamos a miércoles. El domingo de hace dos semanas fue cuando me dijeron que tenga la cita, pues al día siguiente fue y se la pedí y Sanzu aceptó… a la noche, aquí, subí un estado en el que ponía que ya tenía una cita ese domingo… Todos ustedes comentaron, deberían de acordarse…"

-Genda Koujiro: "Espera, espera… ahora lo recuerdo, fue el estado del pasado lunes ¿ese qué se acabo armando los dos bandos: los de mayonesa y los de kétchup?"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "El mismo"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "Ahora lo recuerdo… no sé porqué y acabamos en una discusión sobre qué salsa era mejor"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Normal que no nos acordásemos. Solemos solo recordar las peleas y no el estado…"

-Hera Tadashi: "Idiotas"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Bueno, entonces Yuukoku estará en el grupo~"

_.A Yuukoku Hiroyuki le gusta esto._

-Mukata Tsutomu: "Entonces ¿qué tal la cita? No me digas que también subiste un estado porque eso sí que es mentira…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "No, no lo hice… esperaba contárselas el viernes, en la cena de grupo… es más divertido así…"

-Jimon Daiki: "Es verdad, en persona siempre queda mejor~"

-Saginuma Osamu: "Pues el viernes, cuando estemos todos cenando en el ramen, nos lo cuentas… pero al menos danos algún adelanto…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Bueno… ha estado bien, hemos dicho de volver a repetirla~"

-Demete Yutaka: "Oh, oh~ eso es que salió bien~"

-Narukami Kenya: "Que ganas ya del viernes para acabar los exámenes y tener detalles de citas de compañeros"

-Hera Tadashi: "Parecemos las adolescentes de quince años o las abuelitas cotillas…"

-Genda Koujiro: "Tenemos diecisiete y dieciocho… no es que hayamos pasado hace mucho esa edad"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Con lo bueno que es cotillear de otras personas y en especial de tus amigos…"

-Izuno Yuu: "Es bueno para el alma"

-Kino Aki: "Lo que es bueno para el alma es que ustedes se dignen a seguir el hilo de la conversación~"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Es verdad… lo del vestido…"

-Hera Tadashi: "Lo del vestido no… lo de Arata y Kirigakure…"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Ah, eso…"

-Saginuma Osamu: "Acabo de volver del estado de Fujimaru y hay varios argumentos, entre los miles que han sacado, me gusta en especial el de Sangou: _"Creo que Arata-kun ha entrado en depresión, algo que ya se veía venir desde hace tiempo, lo que sucede es que ahora es más fuerte, entonces lo normal es que uno suela buscar ayuda. Aunque nosotros seamos sus mejores amigos, no se sentía completamente apoyado así que ha ido con sus otros buenos amigos, los chicos del ex-Neo Japan, donde siente que puede explayarse más que con nosotros… los que siempre le han apoyado han sido, especialmente, Kino-san y Kirigakure-kun, con los que suele pasar bastante tiempo, así que son a los que más conoce… no me sorprendería que de tanto estar con Kirigakure-kun acabase creando sentimientos hacia él, al fin y al cabo, aparte de verse durante bastantes días a la semana, tienen la excusa del domingo de repaso para volver a quedar… siempre conoces más a una persona mientras más tiempo a solas pasas con ella"_… sí, lo he copiado porque habla tan bien que me da envidia…"

-Gouin Takeshi: "Esos chicos tienen argumentos tan sólidos que los nuestros quedan como de niños de tres años…"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "Empezando porque ni tenemos argumentos…"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Narukami Kenya, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Izuno Yuu, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou y a Yuukoku Hiroyuki les gusta esto._

-Demete Yutaka: "La verdad es que el de Sangou me gusta bastante, que es muy similar al de Terakawa, pero él añadió: _"Yo creo, además de lo dicho por Baku, que Arata necesitaba el apoyo de alguien que le hiciese sentirse cómodo y sobretodo querido, seguramente esa persona fue Kirigakure-kun. Cuando uno se encuentra en su situación, es normal que suela abrirse mucho hacia alguien específico y si esa persona además le apoya y le comprende, entonces se siente mejor… y puede que Kirigakure-kun le sirva para olvidar su amor no correspondido de muchos años"_… sí, yo también lo copio…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Ambos me gustan pero a mí el que más me gusta es el de Hiroyama: _"Puede que lo que suceda es que, tanto Baku como Iwao tengan razón, pero… ¿si Arata ha confundido esos sentimientos de puro apoyo y amistad dada por Kirigakure con algo más y lo que él piensa que siente hacia él, en realidad es una amistad más fuerte y no amor?"_… puede ser…"

-Ishidara Hanzou: "La verdad es que todos son tan razonables que no sabría cual escoger…"

-Hera Tadashi: "Chicos, nosotros también digamos alguno… intentemos usar un lenguaje más complicado…"

-Jimon Daiki: "Yo creo que alguien nos está tomando el pelo y en realidad esos dos se están riendo de todos nosotros haciéndonos creer algo que no es…"

-Hera Tadashi: "Muy fan de cómo has usado un lenguaje más complicado, Jimon…"

_.A Jimon Daiki, Genda Koujiro, Narukami Kenya, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Jimon Daiki: "Déjenme… el caso es que también es otro argumento válido…"

-Mukata Tsutomu: "La verdad es que es buen argumento también"

-Genda Koujiro: "Kino-san, díganos la verdad…"

-Kino Aki: "Lo siento, chicos… es algo que sólo ellos dos puedes hacer…"

-Genda Koujiro: "Injusticia…"

-Narukami Kenya: "Manifestación…"

-Demete Yutaka: "Vayamos a rayar paredes para demostrar nuestra indignación…"

-Hera Tadashi: "Tampoco nos pasemos, Demete…"

-Saginuma Osamu: "¿Por qué ni Arata ni Kirigakure están conectados? Necesitamos respuestas"

-Genda Koujiro: "Ya me he puesto a hacerle pérdidas a Arata…"

-Saginuma Osamu: "Bien hecho, Genda"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "Ahora a esperar y a seguir stalkeando a Fujimaru a ver que otros argumentos tienen"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "El mío es que en realidad no es Arata quién escribió el estado, sino otra persona…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Chicos, por dios, son las dos de la mañana…"

-Izuno Yuu: "Arata. Exigimos. Respuestas."

-Shimozuru Arata: "¿Y luego me dejaran seguir durmiendo?"

-Genda Koujiro: "Sí"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Va… pregunten…"

-Hera Tadashi: "Lo del estado ¿es verdad?"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Sí. Creo que las películas nuevas de _DreamWorks_ son mucho mejores que las del resto…"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Ese no"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Espera que subo a leer el estado… ah vale, sí, es verdad"

-Hera Tadashi: "¿De verdad?"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Sí."

-Saginuma Osamu: "¿Por qué con Kirigakure?"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Y ¿por qué no?"

-Demete Yutaka: "Es un argumento tan sólido que no puedes contrarrestarlo…"

_.A Shimozuru Arata le gusta esto._

-Shimozuru Arata: "Haber… es verdad y punto… ahora déjenme dormir…"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Has escrito "haber", en vez de "a ver", Arata nunca tendría una falta ortográfica de tal magnitud…"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Lo sabía, no eres Arata"

-Ishidara Hanzou: "Llévate a Kirigakure y déjanos a Arata"

-Shimozuru Arata: "¡Son las dos! Y estoy escribiendo mientras me muero de sueño…"

-Demete Yutaka: "Técnicamente son las 2:03…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "…"

-Gouin Takeshi: "…"

-Kino Aki: "…"

Saginuma Osamu: "…"

-Hera Tadashi: "…"

-Demete Yutaka: "Ahora las 2:04…"

-Shimozuru Arata: "Chicos… Kirigakure y yo hemos empezado una relación porque nos apetecía probar algo nuevo y pensamos "oye, nos llevamos bien y tenemos confianza… ¿por qué no probarlo?" y ya está… ahora déjenme dormir. Que mañana toca examen y stalkear a Kei que sé que han creado un estado para hablar de lo que yo puse…"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "No quedamos satisfechos pero te dejaremos irte a la cama"

-Demete Yutaka: "Aunque, Arata, deberías de aprender a leer las horas del reloj"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Narukami Kenya, Atsuishi Shigeto, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Shimozuru Arata: "Yo mañana les pego"

-Hera Tadashi: "Hazlo~"

-Jimon Daiki: "Kino-san ¿dónde está Kirigakure?"

-Kino Aki: "Hoy le castigo su madre así que le ha dejado sin ningún cargador durante todo el día…"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Oh dios mío, esa mujer es el demonio…"

-Kino Aki: "Ahora ya tengo técnicas para castigar a mis hijos~"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Kino-san eso es muy cruel…"

-Narukami Kenya: "Entonces mañana cuando se conecte o le veamos ya le interrogamos~"

-Kino Aki: "Por cierto, Yuukoku-kun… el viernes con Saiji-kun quedamos un poco antes, cuando acabes las clases puedes ya venirte con nosotros~"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Vale~ aunque sé que es porque quieren ser los primeros en saber lo de la cita"

-Kino Aki: "Exacto…"

-Gouin Takeshi: "Kino-san ha llamado a Kirigakure por el nombre… eso sí que es amistad…"

-Kino Aki: "Es amor entre _stalkers_"

-Genda Koujiro: "Son _brostalkers_~"

_.A Kino Aki, Narukami Kenya, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki y a Gouin Takeshi les gusta esto._

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Chicos, chicos, chicoooooos… en el estado de Fujimaru, Sugimori ha comentado…"

-Kino Aki: "Oh dios…"

-Mukata Tsutomu: "Digan que pone que a mí no me carga bien ese estado y estoy sufriendo"

-Ishidara Hanzou: "Acaba de poner _"Me alegro que Arata haya encontrado alguien con quien se sienta a gusto, sí él está bien con Kirigakure, entonces perfecto… por mi parte, estoy muy agradecido de que deje de estar tan deprimido"_… lloremos todos tras leer eso"

-Demete Yutaka: "Yo ya estoy llorando"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Yo ni siquiera acabe de terminar de leerlo porque las lágrimas empezaron a caer tras la primera frase"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "Mi corazón sufre"

-Hera Tadashi: "Eso significa que Sugimori nunca corresponderá a Arata…"

-Saginuma Osamu: "Bueno, eso lo suponíamos desde que Sugimori empezó a salir con alguien…"

-Kino Aki: "Vale, chicos… paren un momento las lágrimas… ¿han leído los siguientes comentarios?"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "Oh dios…"

-Mukata Tsutomu: "Chicoooos…"

-Gouin Takeshi: "Ya, ya… ahora lo ponemos"

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki: "Te los copio: -Tsuyoshi Hanaoka: "_La verdad es que yo pensaba que Takeshi-san iba a estar celoso…_"; -Sugimori Takeshi: "_¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Oh vamos, no creerán que Arata aún me gusta ¿verdad?_"; -Oobe Shin: "_Yo pensaba que sí. Además recuerdo que cuando notaste que Arata te gustaba fue a principio de este año, así que tampoco es que haya pasado tanto tiempo_"; -Sugimori Takeshi: "_Pero ahora ya no, fue algo espontáneo… además ¿por qué saldría con otra persona si me siguiese gustando él?_"; -Fujimaru Kei: "_Me arriesgaré a decir que ambos están jugando a ver cuál de los dos cede primero. Me explico: Arata ya se había declarado a Takeshi-san desde hace tiempo pero éste le rechazo, aún así… Arata ha mantenido ese amor hasta hace poco. Creo que cuando Takeshi-san se dio cuenta de que podía sentir lo mismo por Arata, le entró el pánico y decidió negarlo, ignorando sus sentimientos, que yo creo que se mantienen. Lo que sucede es que no es capaz de decirle a Arata lo que siente e intentando ignorar esos sentimientos, fue cuando empezó a salir con esa otra persona. Ahora, Arata también sale con alguien y Takeshi-san en parte se alegra de que éste intente seguir con su vida pero por otra, sigue sintiendo algo_"… que alguien le dé un maldito premio a Fujimaru pero ya"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Narukami Kenya, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Hera Tadashi: "Fujimaru como nuevo detective"

-Makiya Hiroshi: "¿Qué ha respondido Sugimori?"

-Genda Koujiro: "Ha puesto: _"La verdad es que Kei tiene razón, pero tal y como dije, me alegro mucho por Arata y espero que le vaya bien_"… chicos, sequen sus lágrimas, aún hay esperanzas"

_.A Narukami Kenya, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Gouin Takeshi y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Narukami Kenya: "Creo que ya sé por dónde van los tiros…"

-Saginuma Osamu: "Y yo…"

-Demete Yutaka: "Yo no…"

-Hera Tadashi: "Demete, hijo mío… piensa…"

-Atsuishi Shigeto: "Yo pensaba que Hera estaría celoso…"

-Hera Tadashi: "Ya les dije que no me gustaba Arata, pesados"

-Mukata Tsutomu: "Pero es divertido meterse contigo diciéndolo~"

-Hera Tadashi: "Ya lo supuse… ya me acostumbre a ustedes~"

-Izuno Yuu: "Yo tampoco lo entiendo bien… expliquen"

-Gouin Takeshi: "Creo que Arata y Kirigakure no están en una relación seria, sino en una ficticia… por eso Kino-san no nos ha querido decir nada… con los _brostalkers_ de su lado, no es de sorprender que si Sugimori tuviese sentimientos hacia Arata, ellos lo sabrían. Así que apostaría a que han ideado este plan para que Sugimori estuviese celoso y si sale bien, dentro de un tiempo, Arata y Kirigakure acabaran y es cuando Sugimori vendrá y se le declarará a Arata…"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Narukami Kenya, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki y a Kino Aki les gusta esto._

-Saginuma Osamu: "Apoyo la idea, pero yo creo que esperaran a que Sugimori acabe con la persona con la que está saliendo y ahí es cuando los otros dos acabaran y Arata intentará algo con Sugimori… la verdad es que estoy impaciente por ver que hacen para ponerle celoso~"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Narukami Kenya, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Segata Ryuuichiro, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki y a Gouin Takeshi les gusta esto._

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Es un plan tan cliché que hasta me da vergüenza no haberme dado cuenta antes…"

-Kino Aki: "¿Por qué suponen que la han acertado?

-Hera Tadashi: "Es que sabemos que lo hemos acertado…"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Kino-san tarda en contestar, eso significa que es verdad~"

-Kino Aki: "No lo es…"

-Narukami Kenya: "Si lo es~"

-Kino Aki: "Son las 2:30… vayamos a dormir~"

-Segata Ryuuichiro: "Vale pero primero… dejemos constancia de que sabemos que Arata y Kirigakure no están en una relación formal, pero somos buenos y les animaremos y de paso veremos cómo se las apañan para poner celoso a Sugimori~"

_.A Genda Koujiro, Narukami Kenya, Atsuishi Shigeto, Demete Yutaka, Izuno Yuu, Makiya Hiroshi, Hera Tadashi, Jimon Daiki, Mukata Tsutomu, Saginuma Osamu, Ishidaira Hanzou, Yuukoku Hiroyuki y a Gouin Takeshi les gusta esto._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Como dije arriba, esto salió gracias al review de Rox, la verdad es que se me había ocurrido algo similar pero aún no acababa de convencerme pero tras leer lo que ella me puso, pues decidí probarlo y hale, aquí esta xD

Los estados de estos chicos siempre me resultan tan fáciles... para este estado me senté y en dos horas ya estaba todo escrito y beteado... que fácil es escribir de ellos...

Los otros chicos que salen, son del Mikage Sennou, la escuela de Arata~

_._

1_ "Quién es ese hombre" de Rosario Montes. Creo que ni hace falta decir de donde es conocido xD

.

_**Preguntas~**_:

1_ ¿Creen que Arata y Kirigakure están saliendo de verdad o es todo una farsa?

2_ ¿La mayonesa o el kétchup?

3_ ¿Les ha pasado de olvidar el tema de un estado pero recordar alguna pelea que hubo allí?

4_ ¿Cuál de todos los argumentos dados, creen que es el correcto?

.

**Reviews** del capi 36 y 37~:

.

-_Ichirouta Aru:_ Feliz año nuevo y reyes y semana santa~! Sep, como recién lo respondo, que sea todo de una xD Me alegro que te haya hecho reír aunque hayas estado comiendo xD En realidad la novela no es tan complicada, lo que pasa es que como yo conozco los nombres de los personajes, entonces me es más fácil de entender… pero no es tan complicada jaja. Espero que puedas cumplir tu objetivo de estudiar el mismo día que dicen que hay que hacerlo… si lo logras, mereces un premio… yo en mi vida creo que lo he hecho xD Y aquí por fin las contis :´D

-_Bel-Strider:_ Hello~ no te preocupes que yo por ejemplo no festejo los reyes, en mi casa no somos nada religiosos así que sólo festejamos navidad pero porque el 24 es mi cumpleaños y luego poco más xD No te preocupes que yo también pertenezco al 99% de los estudiantes, así que choca esos cinco cibernéticos~ xD Pues yo casi siempre he estudiado la noche anterior, sólo una vez estudie 5 min antes y fue porque no sabía que tenía examen –por dios, me siento igual de idiota que los tipos del fic- por suerte aprobé xD No te preocupes, tu deja review cuando puedas~

-_Marche:_ Pero si no se nota nada tu obsesión por las TMNT (¿) la verdad es que yo IE la tengo bastante abandonada, pero entro aquí para continuar esta cosa porque me trae recuerdos de mi época del fandom :D va, tu puedes~ que el segundo semestre ya no le queda tanto para acabar~… yo sólo he conocido a un chico de ese 0.02% y fue porque sus padres le obligaban, pero cuando podía, nos tirábamos de fiesta toda la noche y cuando llegaba, el pobre le obligaban a seguir estudiando :´D mientras yo hacía el vago xD Sabes que me has vuelto a recordar mi drabble MikaMiya? xD

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Buenas~ y gracias~ es que la novela rusa es la mejor novela de culebrón del mundo… pero mejor que en la vida real no ocurra eso, creo (¿)… por dioooos, esos si que son estudiantes de verdad, yo sólo he conocido a uno así, pero porque sus padres le obligaban, pero sino en mi vida he visto a alguien estudiando con tanta antelación, yo creo que como mucho una vez estudie una semana antes que en realidad era más bien repasar y ahora pa sacarme el carnet que estoy "estudiando" un tiempo antes… pero sino nunca xD No sé porque y esa peli me suena de que la ha visto, por el nombre cutre, me suena que me ha dicho de quedar un día para volver a verla y partirnos… es que esas pelis son mejores que todas las de comedia de millones de hoy en día (¿)

-_Canon808:_ Buenas~ y muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste mi fic~ bueno aquí por fin la conti y espero que te guste :D

-_Ashery:_ Por dios, 3 años y esta cosa no acaba, aunque me estoy planteando que sólo queden 2 caps de cada equipo así por fin ya lo acabo :´D Por dios mujer, no has dormido casi nada, aunque te entiendo, yo aveces también me toca madrugar y estoy hasta las tantas haciendo cualquier cosa menos intentar dormir xD. Maldito dilema del lector :´D a ver, si logro cumplir lo de 2 caps, ya podría empezar a subir los del Go, porque el del Kidokawa ya prácticamente esta completo y el resto sería igual que este, sentarme y ver que se me ocurre xDDDD No tienes que preocuparte, yo por ej IE lo tengo super abandonado y estoy con Haikyuu, pero bueno, al menos seguimos subiendo alguna cosita para no perder el amor completo al fandom~

-_Zahi Itako:_ Me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi fic y que te rías~ de verdad me alegra :D Tu puedes, no acabes como Arata! Yo creo en ti~ es que la novela le lía al pobre y al final no la ve (¿)… creo que todos nos hemos planteado y dicho que una semana antes estudiaríamos pero al final hemos hecho de todo menos estudiar una semana antes xD yo también sólo conocí a uno… creo que son una minoría que no quiere ser descubierta (¿) bueno ya esta la conti y espero que te guste~ por cierto, me encanta tu avatar de Shaman King, ellos eran mi OTP~

.

-_Ichirouta Aru:_ Guau, hello dos veces~ xD Feliz navidad, año nuevo, reyes, san Valentín, semana santa (¿) todo de una por si las dudas xD No sé como siempre te las apañas para reírte y o que castiguen o estar comiendo y medio atragantarte, debes sobrevivir~ xD todos tenemos esas anécdotas que recordamos y nos reímos y de otras sentimos vergüenza ajena xD Bien, bien, Joan y tú tienen un buen futuro como prostitutos (¿) Va, ve a comer y espero que cuando leas este capítulo no estés comiendo como casi siempre y te me atragantes xD

-_Kaotik Angel:_ Yey~ hello again~ es que soy de las personas que deben estar ocupadas o sino se aburre y no hace nada (¿) Oh por dios, a las 2:15 deberías estar durmiendo xD la verdad es que entiendo lo de intentar no morirse de risa cuando uno lee, a mi me ha pasado y tampoco sé como es que sigo viva para responder esto… milagros de la vida (¿) Pues felicidades~ felices 25~ no te sientas como si tuvieses 90, siéntete como si tuvieses 15 que es mejor (¿) xD Oh por dios, tu padre y tu tío eran unos desgraciados, pobre de ti xD Eh, que los pies son bastante útiles, aunque en invierno hay veces que están tan congelados que creo que mis pies tienen el mismo frío que los vientos rusos xD los tópicos siempre son lo mejor del mundo cuando te los coges a broma~. Bien~ al menos tu madre te ha dejado viva, yo creo que la mía me tiraría a la cama pero enseguida, aunque la verdad es que soy la típica que cuando oye que viene su madre se tira en la cama y hace que está dormida –hasta a veces me he tirado con las gafas puesta y ha sido en plan "soy imbécil :D". Adiós~ y ya nos leemos a la próxima~

-_Tri-Ni Sette01:_ Me alegro de que te haya gustado y te haya sentir mejor, la verdad es que los viernes 13 a mi aveces me da cosa salir a la calle pero por pura superstición ya xD Bueno, por fin lo he subido y lamento haber tirado casi un mes… es que los estudios, la pereza y el cosplay me tenían ocupada xD Espero que te guste :D

-_Ashery:_ Hello again~ mis fotos de Samba Lentin siempre deben estar o no soy yo, el próximo año ya veré que parida me monto xD La verdad es que no sabía si era su nombre o mote, o sea me lo conto mi hermano porque pa mi es "el tipo del último superviviente" porque nunca me quedo con el nombre… pero me encanta la serie~ y sep, todos tenemos la bolsa en casa… es la ultrabolsa que tiene a las bolsas más peques xD es que los topicazos son lo mejor cuando uno se los toma a broma xD Oh dios, ahora tienes que contarme lo del disfraz de carnaval xD però si parlar en català és el millor del món, y ahora que lo pienso, es una lástima que tú siendo de Catalunya nunca nos hayamos cruzado, que yo para los salones voy para allí~. El KiriArata es raro, la verdad es que nunca se me había ocurrido pero oye, aquí estoy escribiendo alguna parida de ellos xD

-_Marche:_ Yey~ Bien~ por fin se han cambiado las tornas y esta vez fue ella xD no te preocupes que yo ese día acabe harta entre tantas cosas que escribí y luego ni yo me enteraba de lo que publicaba xDDD… es que ese es el estado que mezcla a la mayoría de los grupo B, por eso también esta Gato… aunque en otras ocasiones también ha estado Roniejo xD Yo veía Patito Feo cuando era peque y hasta antes de venirme a España y la verdad es que me gustaba aunque la serie era tan típica que todos sabíamos como acabaría xD Feliz Samba Lentin pa ti tambien~

-_Zahi Itako:_ Wee~ hello again~ Y yo no me canso de decirlo que muchas gracias por querer mi fic, me hace feliz y me alegra el día~ no te preocupes que creo que todos hemos sido idiotas de peques, unos más que otros, pero todos idiotas :´D Joan y tu tienen futuro como futuros prostitutos, lo sé (¿) xD Bueno aquí por fin la conti y espero que te guste~

-_Alice Lilith Maddison:_ Me alegro muchísimo que te guste :D y no te preocupes que todos hemos sido idiotas de peques, pero con orgullo :´D tenles un poco más de fe, capaz que se haga el milagro y aprueben (¿)

.

**Spoiler** del próximo capítulo~:

-Marco Maseratti: **"Hoy he tenido examen de Biología y me he quedado de piedra... no sabía que daba Biología... ni que hoy tenía examen..."**

.

Bueno, espero no tardarme tanto a la próxima, así que si acabo rápido mi cosplay de Kaneki y el maldito kagune de ciempiés, pues me pongo a escribir el siguiente~ así que ya nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, **see you~**


End file.
